Caminos a la felicidad
by La DaNi
Summary: A raíz de la separación de candy y Terry, Candy vivirá situaciones donde deberá enfrentarse con decisiones difíciles por tomar que cambiaran su vida drásticamente para bien o para mal. Encontrar el camino a la felicidad no es fácil y nunca es sólo uno.
1. Caminos

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Un año había transcurrido ya desde la separación de Terry y Candy en Nueva York, Albert intervino para impedir la boda de Candy con Neal, había dejado en claro tanto a la tía Elroy como a la familia Legan, que nadie nunca obligaría a Candy a hacer algo contra su propia voluntad o deseo, Sería siempre ella quién decidiría sobre su destino y el camino a seguir, ni siquiera él lo haría. Candy dispondría de libertad para tomar sus decisiones y él confiaba en que éstas siempre serían tomadas con responsabilidad. Después de que Albert fue revelado ante la sociedad estadounidense como el patriarca de la familia Andley, la vida de Candy tomaría un rumbo diferente. Después de la intervención de Albert para romper el compromiso de Candy con Neal, Albert decidió que lo mejor para Candy sería tomarse un año en el hogar de Pony para que ella pudiera recuperarse y él resolver todos los asuntos referentes a su lugar como hija de Albert Andley. Al final de ese largo período, Candy decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su camino y a su misión como enfermera, así que regresó a Chicago y a petición de Albert fue a vivir a la mansión Andley junto a él, Archie y la tía abuela Elroy, como la señorita Candice W. Andley. Candy regresó al hospital Santa Juana y en su gran desempeño logró el puesto de enfermera en jefe del área de cirugía, la navidad pronto llegaría, la estación favorita de Candy y por cierto motivo que todos se esforzaban en no mencionar, una de las más nostálgicas. Albert en su afán por que Candy volviera a sonreír de verdad, se esmeraba en sorprenderla. Sería la primera Navidad de Candy con los Andley, Albert mandó traer un árbol de navidad enorme, sabía que a Candy le encantaba decorar el pino navideño y llenarlo de regalos. Una noche antes de la cena de acción de gracias, Candy fue sorprendida por Albert y Archie con el gran pino, fue una larga noche llena de risas y bromas durante la tarea de decorar el árbol, ninguno de los presentes le dio importancia a la hora, aunque al día siguiente tendrían que madrugar a trabajar. La tía abuela, se había encariñando con Candy, era imposible no hacerlo, pero no lo demostraba, el escuchar la alegría de sus sobrinos le daba una gran paz, esa noche permaneció callada en el salón hasta que la tarea del árbol fue finalizada, esa había sido su manera de demostrarle a Candy que por fin la había aceptado como una Andley y le agradecía por haber devuelto alegría a la mansión. Sin duda 1916 había sido un año lleno de logros para Candy. La cena de navidad fue maravillosa, aunque a Candy le hubiera encantado pasarla en el hogar de Pony, sus nuevas obligaciones en el hospital no se lo permitieron, pero la tía abuela se esmeró en que fuera una fiesta hermosa, todo estaba perfectamente organizado y listo para cuando su sobrino Albert y sus nietos Archie y Candy, llegaran de sus obligaciones y disfrutaran en familia de esa fecha tan especial. Para el fin de año, habían viajado a Lakewood, Candy pudo visitar el hogar de Pony y recibir el nuevo año 1917 llena de esperanzas y metas por cumplir.

Los meses corrían rápidamente, de nuevo el verano estaba en todo su esplendor, el sol de agosto brillaba con gran intensidad sobre la mansión de Lakewood, los Andley habían ido a pasar el fin de semana ahí, aprovechando que a Candy le habían dado unas inesperadas vacaciones, Albert había decidido tomarse un descanso también para convivir en familia, aunque sólo fuera por el fin de semana estarían libres de sus compromisos esos días, como era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo, la tía Elroy estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Así que, sin decir más, emprendieron su viaje rumbo a la querida mansión de Lakewood, Candy y la tía abuela se adelantarían para que los caballeros dejaran todo arreglado durante su ausencia, así que Candy decidió invitar a Annie, hacía bastante que no pasaban tiempo juntas y necesitaban platicar.

Las chicas aprovecharon que la tía abuela había decidido ir a realizar una inspección a la mansión Legan, debido a que estos se encontraban de viaje, por este motivo permanecería ausente toda la tarde. Candy y Annie decidieron disfrutar de un rico helado mientras conversaban en el jardín, Annie sentía curiosidad, sobre ciertos temas en relación a Candy, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad e interrogarla.

- **Sabes Candy, eres muy afortunada. A pesar de todos los acontecimientos pasados, la vida comienza ya a sonreírte** – Decía Annie a Candy mientras la observaba cuidadosamente.

- **No puedo negarte que me encuentro mucho más tranquila, estoy muy agradecida con los Andley por todo lo que han hecho por mí, me han dado demasiado** – le respondió Candy con un profundo suspiro.

- **En realidad Candy, tú también les has dado mucho. Siempre has estado a su lado incondicionalmente, los has ayudado a crecer, al igual que a mí, gracias Candy por estar siempre conmigo** –

- **Oh Annie no tienes nada que agradecerme, eres mi hermana, yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites, aunque seas una anciana** – **Jajaja** – reía Candy después de su manera de responder.

- **¡Candy!** – Exclamó Annie, de nuevo retomó el tema con seriedad - **Sabes, creo que a quién deberías de agradecer es a Albert, ha sido él quién ha hecho todo por ti, siempre ha buscado tu felicidad, ha sido muy generoso** –

- **Tienes razón Annie, Albert es tan bueno conmigo, tan atento todo el tiempo, yo jamás terminaré de agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho y sigue haciendo por mí, lo quiero tanto Annie** – Candy le respondía a Annie mientras su mirada se perdía hacia el portal de las rosas de Anthony, sus palabras sonaron llenas de un gran sentimiento, gesto que no paso desapercibida por Annie.

- **Candy, acaso tú…** - tartamudeaba Annie, al no saber cómo formularle la pregunta a Candy - **tú…no sé cómo decirte, tú, ¿has empezado a ver a Albert como hombre?** –

- **¿Cómo?** – Candy disfrutaba de su helado sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta de Annie - **No entiendo Annie, ¿es que debo de verlo de alguna otra forma, acaso no es Albert un hombre?**–

- **Por favor Candy, lo que trato de decirte es que… si tus sentimientos hacia Albert han cambiado, del hermano al hombre del que te enamorarías** – por fin se había atrevido Annie a decirlo.

Candy se pasó la cucharada de helado de un solo tirón, sentía que la garganta le quemaba por lo frío del helado. Dejándola si habla. Sin lugar a dudas para Candy, Annie no tenía idea de lo que decía.

- **¡Annie!** Exclamó Candy con un gran alboroto lo que ocasiono que casi cayera de la silla - **¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? ¿Acaso estás perdiendo la razón o es que estás burlándote de mí?** –

- **Oh Candy discúlpame, no te enojes conmigo, esa no era mi intención, es que cuando te expresaste así de Albert, vi en tus ojos un brillo de ilusión, como cuando se ama a alguien, entiendes, no sé, pensé que solo tal vez…** - Annie trataba de excusarse con Candy por lo que acababa de decir, pero de pronto ya no le pareció tan descabellada su conclusión y decidió enfrentar a Candy – **Oh bueno, ¿y qué tendría de malo Candy? Albert es un gran chico, se desvive por ti, no dudaría de que él si estuviera enamorado de ti, sus atenciones hacia ti son muy marcadas, todos lo notan. ¿Acaso sería tan malo para ti que ustedes dos se enamoraran?** –

Candy escuchaba y no entendía como Annie había podido llegar a esa conclusión, sus pensamientos daban vuelta por su mente, tratando de encontrar algo que le descifrara, como Albert pudiera llegar a sentir ese tipo de amor hacia ella, simplemente no era posible.

- **Annie, Albert es mi ángel guardián, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor, no te equivoques si ves en mi mirada amor hacia él, claro que lo amo, pero no de la forma en que tu insinúas. Él siempre está a mi lado incondicionalmente y yo se lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, haría cualquier cosa por ver a Albert feliz, pero su felicidad no soy yo Annie. Mi corazón no late por él de la forma que tú dices. Además, no creo que Albert esté enamorado de mi,** - Candy trataba de hacer entender a Annie de la conexión que existía entre Albert y ella y lo que significaba para los dos – **Albert me quiere como a una hermana, como la más pequeña, todo esto ha sido pura imaginación de tu cabecita. ¡Creo que Archie tiene que apurarse a pedir tu mano!** –

- **Es una lástima Candy, estoy segura que serías muy feliz con Albert, harían una pareja hermosa, tendrían unos hijos hermosos, ¡ahhh! sus hijos serían tan lindos, rubios, con ojos verdes y azules, llenos de pecas y…** -

Candy se sobresalto al escuchar todo lo que la imaginación de Annie estaba formulando e intempestivamente la interrumpió

- **¡Annie! ¡Basta por favor, deja de crear personajes! Harás que no pueda mirar a la cara a Albert de nuevo** –

Annie al mirar la cara que tenía Candy en reacción a su comentario, no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, sin duda había logrado alterarla al punto del desquicio, cosa que no era muy frecuente en ella, así que optó por ofrecerle una disculpa a Candy y llegar al punto principal del tema.

- **¡Discúlpame Candy!** - **¡Jijiji!** - **Tienes razón, por un momento creí que, sólo… tal vez, habrías olvidado a Terry. Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya Candy** –

Annie sabía que había llegado a lo más profundo del corazón de Candy; y que Terry era una herida del pasado que se negaba a cicatrizar. Notó como la expresión en el rostro de Candy denotaba un profundo dolor y sufrimiento, y que el nombre de Terry la había transportado en el tiempo hasta la vieja Inglaterra.

- **Dos años** – dijo Candy en un susurro – **no quiero hablar de eso ahora Annie, por favor** –

- **No insistiré Candy, pero considera la propuesta de Albert, con el tiempo sabrá ganarse tu corazón y sanar la herida que Terry dejó. Hablaremos más adelante, prométeme que lo pensaras Candy, por favor** –

Annie se refería a la propuesta que Albert, le había hecho a Candy a su regreso del Hogar de Pony, le había propuesto que formalizaran una relación y contrajeran matrimonio, pero claro que solo sería una unión por intereses comunes, él quería protegerla y estando a su lado se aseguraba de ello y de los constantes ataques de los demás miembros de la familia, como los Legan, por ejemplo. Y por su parte, él cómo patriarca de la familia tenía que contraer matrimonio para brindarle seriedad y estabilidad a su figura ante los demás empresarios, pero sobre todo quería evitar que la tía Elroy siguiera presentándole señoritas de las más importantes familias, frívolas y tontas que sólo veían al matrimonio como una manera de asegurarse un futuro tranquilo y lleno de comodidades, nada que ver con lo que Albert desearía en una mujer con quién compartir su vida, Candy había decidido no volver a enamorarse, se negaba a esa posibilidad, había rechazado cantidad de pretendientes, y para suerte de Candy, además de que pertenecían a las mejores familias, eran chicos nobles y de buenos sentimientos, pero Candy terminaba por aclarar que solo tendrían una amiga y nada más, por tal motivo, Albert había llegado a esa conclusión y así se lo planteó a Candy, como era de esperarse ella se negó, pero prometió tenerlo en mente.

- **Está bien Annie, pero no te ilusiones mucho, Albert una vez más solo trataba de protegerme con esa propuesta, pero sería injusto de mi parte negarle la oportunidad de encontrar a la mujer que lo ame como el merece, con todo lo que implica un matrimonio, además sería injusto también para esa chica.** –

- **Pero Candy esa chica ni siquiera existe, por que te preocupas por alguien que aun ni siquiera conoces, que no sabes si en verdad llegara** – Le reclamaba Annie a Candy un poco molesta por esa actitud.

- **Tienes razón Annie, pero eso no significa que no exista y no merece que le arrebaten la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que ama** - Le respondió directamente Candy.

Annie se dio cuenta inmediatamente del significado inconsciente de las palabras de Candy. Sin duda reflejaba lo sucedido con Terry en el pasado. Por lo que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, para que su amiga no se pusiera más triste, además de que había un tema importante del que habían estado evitando conversar.

- **Dime Candy, ¿te has decidido ya?** –

- **Si Annie, he decidido que lo haré. Debo hacerlo, tú me entiendes, ¿verdad Annie?** –

- **No. Pero supongo que eso no te detendrá. Se lo habrás dicho ya a Albert entonces** –

- **No. Justo hoy voy a hacerlo. Iremos a cabalgar a orillas del lago esta tarde** –

- **Me parece bien que estés tan decidida y lista para hacerlo. Te habías tardado demasiado ya Candy** –

- **La verdad, no estoy lista aún. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Creo que antes iré a trepar un árbol para despejar mi mente y sacar el valor suficiente para decírselo -**

- **Me parece Candy que tendrás que sacar el valor del caballo, y haberle aprendido algún truco de actuación a Terry para no mostrar tu nerviosismo, porque tu cita ¡acaba de llegar!** –

- **¡Buenas tardes señoritas!** –

Candy se puso de pie en un salto al escuchar la voz de Albert a su espalda, se dio media vuelta bruscamente con una expresión de sorpresa, aún no estaba lista para la conversación de la cual discutía con Annie.

- **Albert, ¿tú aquí?** –

- **¡Hola Albert, que gusto verte!** – Saludo Annie para tratar de cubrir el nerviosismo de Candy.

- **Un placer verte Annie! Candy, ¿qué pasa?, ¿olvidaste que nos veríamos hoy para cabalgar?** –

- **Por supuesto que no. No, claro que no lo olvidé Albert, es sólo que pensé que llegarías más tarde, eso es todo** – respondió Candy totalmente nerviosa y descubierta.

- **Entiendo, no te preocupes Candy, yo regreso más tarde, me imagino que las conversaciones entre mujeres deben ser extensas. ¡Jajaja! Las dejaré para que sigan conversando** –

- **Oh no Albert, yo sólo le hacía compañía a Candy mientras que tú llegabas, además, Archie ya debe estar esperándome, iremos de paseo también. ¡Que bueno que llegaron pronto! Ahora si me disculpan me retiro** – Annie sabía perfectamente que Candy tenía que hablar con Albert en ese momento, no debía posponerlo más, y no sería ella quien le ayudara a seguir evadiéndolo.

- **Adelante Annie, Archie me pidió que te dijera que estaría en el despacho. ¡Que se diviertan!** –

- **¡Gracias Albert! Será mejor que me apresure o no saldremos nunca, cuando se pone a revisar documentos no se da cuenta del tiempo** –

- **¿Estás segura de la salida de mañana Annie? ¡No pienso levantarme tan temprano para nada!**

- **Jajaja! Lo sé Candy, sigues siendo una dormilona, ¡adiós!** –

Candy y Albert dieron su paseo como lo tenían planeado, después de una larga cabalgata decidieron dejar reposar a los caballos en la orilla del lago, Candy y Albert se sentaron para refrescarse un poco.-

- **¿Te ocurre algo Candy? Te noto algo distraída. ¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupe, tienes algún problema pequeña?** –

- **Eh, yo, no…no tengo ningún problema Albert, lo que pasa es que yo…** -

- **Sabes que puedes confiar en mi princesa, sea lo que sea, yo trataré de ayudarte – Albert trataba de darle confianza a Candy para que hablara.**

- **Lo sé Albert y te lo agradezco… Albert yo… ¡necesito decirte algo! –** respondió Candy con la impulsividad que la caracterizaba.

- **De eso puedo darme cuenta pequeña, ahora dime de qué se trata princesa, te escucho** –

- **Albert… haré un largo viaje. Y no sé cuando regresaré. Estoy consciente de que como una Andley esto te traerá problemas a ti, pero te pido que me entiendas, yo de cualquier manera me iré. Nada hará que cambie mi decisión. Debo hacerlo, ¿me entiendes Albert?** –

- **Candy explícame de qué se trata** –

Candy le contó a Albert con todo detalle lo referente a su viaje y lo que significaba para ella realizarlo. Albert le prometió arreglar todo para que ella pudiera viajar libremente, él se encargaría de la tía Elroy y de Archie. Aunque él mismo no estaba convencido, no la detendría y la apoyaría como tantas veces se lo había prometido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By *DaNi*

Espero les guste este fic, es el primero que escribo, cualquier queja, sugerencia, comentario bueno o malo, por favor háganmelo saber.

Dejen review pleaseeeeee!!!


	2. Tiempo

**CAPÍTULO 2**

En la mansión de Chicago….

- **¿Acaso esa chiquilla te ha lavado el cerebro William? ¡Qué vergüenza para los Andley, es una deshonra! Debiste haber aceptado cuando ella pidió ser repudiada, así hoy, ¡no estaríamos pasando por esta deshonra!** – vociferaba la señora Elroy.

- **¡Basta tía! ¡Candy no es ninguna deshonra, sino todo lo contrario, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ella y de todo lo que ha logrado por sí sola, sin ayuda de nadie! Sólo quería enterarte de la situación, pero ésta, ya ha sido decidida y nadie va a intervenir, ¡¿entendido?!** – respondía Albert, en un tono molesto, no había ninguna otra cosa que lo irritara más, que intentaran agredir a Candy, eso era algo que no le permitiría a nadie, ni siquiera a la tía Elroy.

- **¡Oh Dios! ¡Me va a explotar la cabeza! Esa Candice, va a terminar por matarme de un disgusto** –

- **Pero Albert, ¡tú no puedes permitirlo! ¡No puedes! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Yo no la dejaré ir, no la perderé a ella también, no puedo Albert, no me pidas que lo entienda y lo acepte tan tranquilamente, ¡no puedo!** – reclamaba Archie cargado de impotencia y desolación.

- **Te entiendo Archie, a mí también me duele, pero sólo ella puede tomar las decisiones en su vida y los que la queremos debemos respetarlas y apoyarla, aunque para nosotros no sea la mejor decisión. Por eso debemos dejarla ir** – explicaba Albert.

- **¡No! No lo haré, se lo impediré aunque tenga que atarla a la cama ¡por un mes!** –

- **Aunque la atases, al término de ese tiempo ella se iría y lo sabes** –

- **No puede ser, entonces, ¡la encerraré por más tiempo! ¡Quítate! Déjame pasar Albert, ¡no intentes detenerme!** –

- **Espera Archie. Candy, ya se ha ido** –

- **¿Qué has dicho? ¡Dios mío! La alcanzaré en la estación ¡y la traeré a la fuerza!** –

- **¡No lo harás!** – imperó Albert.

- **Tú no vas a detenerme, iré por ella y nadie me lo impedirá** –

- **No la alcanzarás, ella partió ayer por la tarde. Pasado mañana se embarcará al amanecer hacia el camino que ella eligió** –

- **No, ¡no! ¿Por qué lo permitiste? Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella, ¡no pude abrazarla por última vez! La historia se repite** –

Archie se desplomó en el piso del despacho en la mansión de Chicago. Lloró en sollozos ahogados, los recuerdos golpeaban su mente y su corazón, la cara de Stear sonriendo en el pasado y después, las imágenes del sepelio terminaron por ahogarlo en el más amargo de los llantos. La tía abuela no pudo soportar más y se retiró a su habitación, a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a Archie, pero no iba a admitirlo.

- **No Archie, no tiene porque repetirse la historia. Candy va a ayudar, a salvar a soldados y jóvenes como Stear, a tratar de que menos mueran lejos de sus familias. Si Candy no se despidió, es porque tú sabes que a ella no le gustan las despedidas. Además, esto no es una despedida, ella volverá, lo ha prometido, y Candy siempre cumple sus promesas. Vamos levántate Archie y compórtate como un hombre, tú también debes continuar tu camino. Candy volverá, ella volverá** –

Albert sentía que su corazón se hacía un nudo, como quería convencerse a sí mismo de sus propias palabras, él también sufría por la partida de Candy, deseaba no tener que ser el pilar que sostuviera a la familia en ese momento, porque él mismo, necesitaba ser sostenido.

Candy había decidido ir al frente, hacía tiempo que esa idea la inquietaba, y cuando el hospital informó que seleccionaría un grupo de enfermeras y los mejores médicos del área de cirugía para ayudar a los heridos de guerra y en la recuperación dentro del área de traumatología, Candy sintió que era el momento de hacer lo que por tanto tiempo había venido posponiendo, desde mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez de haberlo hecho antes su vida sería tan distinta ahora, así que esta vez no sería igual. Además, su deber y misión como enfermera lo requerían.

Durante la ausencia de Candy, Archie siguió con sus estudios universitarios en administración de negocios, pronto se graduaría y tomaría su lugar junto a Albert en los negocios de la familia, a diferencia de Albert, a Archie lo apasionaba el mundo de los negocios, Albert se sentía orgulloso de su sobrino y tenía toda su fe en él, esperaba que algún día Archie pudiera reemplazarlo, así podría volver a su vida de antes, a su libertad y a su querida África. El noviazgo de Archie con Annie seguía firme pero no dejaba ver planes a corto plazo, la nostalgia por Candy, había detenido todo evento, no permitía que la vida transcurriera feliz y tranquila para ninguno de ellos. La tía abuela en su depresión, había decidido irse a la mansión en Lakewood y tratar de no escuchar nada respecto a la guerra, realmente estaba muy preocupada por Candy. Albert seguía al frente de los negocios, su vida era rutinaria y el cielo de sus lindos ojos se tornaba ensombrecido. Su pequeña traviesa permanecía constante en sus pensamientos, conforme pasaba el tiempo menos podía concentrarse en sus asuntos y era cuando George decidía intervenir y convencer a Albert de que descansara aunque fuera por unas horas, utilizando la razón de que a Candy no le gustaría verlo así y ésta se preocuparía de saberlo enfermo, y bastantes preocupaciones tenía ella en donde se encontraba. Sólo así Albert recapacitaba y cedía a las insistencias de George.

Los Legan seguían con su vida habitual a excepción de Neal. Después del rechazo de Candy, Neal se había abandonado a los vicios y a los negocios sucios, en una de sus andadas terminó gravemente herido y había ido a parar al hospital donde trabajaba Candy. Después de una complicada cirugía y un largo periodo de rehabilitación, en el cual, Candy lo acompañó y le brindó todo su apoyo y amistad, Neal decidió darle un cambio a su vida y tomar la nueva oportunidad que Dios le había dado para corregir su camino. Candy había logrado entrar al corazón de Neal y derribar esas paredes de odio y esos sentimientos de poder mal sano que tanto lo habían atormentado. Por primera vez, Neal Legan había comenzado a reír con paz y a ver la vida con color. A diferencia de con Archie, Candy si se había despedido de Neal, habían quedado como buenos amigos y se prometieron escribirse, en agradecimiento por todo lo que la rubia había hecho por él, Neal había sido quién llevara a Candy a la estación.

Eliza al parecer había comenzado una relación estable con un rico empresario de California que prometía un futuro enlace en el corto plazo, por lo que ésta, se ocupaba de aparecer en los mejores eventos de la alta sociedad, además de ser una de las mujeres más asediadas por los mejores partidos. Eliza poseía una belleza cargada de pasión que enloquecía a muchos, además de pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas de Estados unidos.

Richard y Sara Legan, padres de Eliza y Neal, viajaban constantemente por cuestiones de negocios y ahora que Neal se había involucrado en los negocios de la familia podrían ausentarse con más tranquilidad.

Candy mantenía comunicación con Albert, Archie, Annie y Neal a través de cartas, lo más frecuentemente que su labor se lo permitía, sin embargo, no contaba mucho, ni lo que realmente sucedía en el frente, y era algo que mantenía a Albert constantemente intranquilo, él sabía lo que era estar en el centro de la guerra, le había tocado vivirlo en carne propia, por lo que no se conformaría con las cartas de Candy. Albert se mantenía informado de la situación a través de algunas personalidades importantes de las fuerzas armadas, durante sus pasados viajes, Albert, había sido quién salvará la vida de muchos de ellos y curara sus heridas de guerra, lo menos que podrían hacer ahora en agradecimiento, era tratar de ayudar a Candy y mantenerlo informado, dentro de sus posibilidades claro, de lo que pasara con su hija. Pero para Albert eso no era suficiente, ya que como se trataba de guerra no toda la información podía ser enviada a través de cartas, así que había muchas cosas de las cuales él no se enteraría.

**La Guerra**

La primera Guerra Mundial ("La Gran Guerra") 1914-1918 fue un acontecimiento definidor del siglo XX

Devastó el orden económico, social y político de Europa.

Vino después de un período que muchos creyeron que había sido una era de progreso.

. El sendero hacia la primera guerra mundial

El 28 de junio de 1914 el heredero al trono de Austria Francisco José, fue asesinado en Sarajevo. Esto precipitó la guerra entre Austria y Serbia lo cual condujo a la primera guerra mundial.

. Nacionalismo y desavenencia internacional

En la primera mitad del siglo 19 los liberales afirmaban que la organización de estados europeos siguiendo líneas nacionales podría conducir a una Europa pacífica, basada en un sentido de fraternidad internacional. Estaban muy equivocados.

Este sistema nacional-estado surgido en Europa en la segunda mitad del siglo 19 produjo competitividad.

Las rivalidades por los intereses comerciales y coloniales se intensificaron durante una frenética expansión imperialista.

Se formaron 2 alianzas:

Alemania y Austria

Italia, Francia, Gran Bretaña y Rusia

**Estallido de la guerra: verano 1914**

En 1914 Serbia, apoyada por Rusia, quería crear un gran estado eslavo independiente en los Balcanes. Austria estaba determinada en evitarlo, porque veía peligrar su imperio austro-húngaro.

El asesinato del archiduque austríaco Francisco Fernando y su esposa Sofía fue perpetrado el 28 de junio 1914 por un activista bosnio.

Aunque Austria desconocía, si el gobierno serbio estaba involucrado en el asesinato, quería darle una lección por la fuerza.

Temerosos por la posibilidad que Rusia ayude a su aliado Serbia, los austríacos buscaron el apoyo de sus aliados alemanes.

Los austríacos se consiguieron el total respaldo del emperador alemán Guillermo 2°, en el caso que Rusia declarara la guerra a Austria. Este respaldo se lo denominó como el "cheque en blanco" para Austria, por parte de los alemanes.

Austria declaró la guerra a Serbia el 28 de julio de 1914.

Ese 28 de julio el Zar Nicolás 2° de Rusia ordenó la movilización de su ejército contra Austria.

Alemania respondió con un ultimátum el 29 de julio para que Rusia se detuviera, Rusia se negó y Alemania le declaró la guerra el 1° de agosto.

Dado a que Francia había firmado un pacto con Rusia en 1894, los alemanes desconfiaban, si tenían que luchar una guerra en dos frentes: Rusia y Francia.

Alemania declaró la guerra a Francia el 3 de agosto y lanzó un ultimátum a Bélgica para pedir pasar por el territorio belga y luego invadir a Francia.

El 4 de agosto Gran Bretaña le declaró la guerra a Alemania, por haber violado el territorio belga. En realidad Gran Bretaña buscaba conservar su poder mundial.

Todas las grandes potencias parecían estar deseosas de arriesgarse a iniciar la gran guerra.

Los europeos fueron a la guerra con gran entusiasmo ayudados por las propagandas gubernamentales.

La mayoría de la gente estaba convencida de la "causa justa".

Los socialistas pasaron a segundo lugar, detrás de los intereses de la nación y tuvieron que frenar sus huelgas.

En agosto 1914 todos creían que la guerra sería breve y estaban orgullosos de enviar a los jóvenes a defender su país.

Todas las ilusiones respecto a la guerra sufrieron muertes espantosas.

El plan Schlieffen (alemán) exigía, que el ejército alemán pasara por sobre Bélgica hacia el norte de Francia, que barriera Paris y cercara la mayoría del ejército francés.

Las tropas alemanas atravesaron Bélgica el 4 de agosto y en 1 mes estaban a 30 km. de Paris.

Los alemanes no contaron con la rapidez del despliegue de los británicos, los cuales, junto con los franceses, al mando del general Joffre detuvieron a los alemanes en la batalla de Marne (6 al 10 de septiembre).

Los alemanes se replegaron un poco, pero el exhausto ejército francés no pudo aprovechar su ventaja.

La guerra se estancó en un punto muerto.

Comenzó la guerra de las trincheras durante 4 años, sin que se modificaran los frentes de batalla.

En el frente este contra Rusia, Alemania logró una movilidad mayor a costo enorme de vidas.

El ejército ruso fue derrotado definitivamente en la batalla de Tannenberg el 30 de agosto y también en los lagos Masurianos el 15 de septiembre. El gran vencedor fue Paul von Hindenburg.

Al ejército austríaco no le fue tan bien al principio porque fueron derrotados por los rusos en Galicia y desalojados en Serbia.

Para peor, los italianos traicionaron a los alemanes y austriacos, apoyando a los aliados y atacando a Austria en mayo de 1915.

Para ese entonces, los alemanes habían acudido en ayuda de los austríacos en Galicia, destruyendo al ejército ruso. Los rusos perdieron allí 2,5 millones de soldados.

Animados por el éxito, los alemanes y austríacos atacaron y derrotaron a los serbios en 1915.

Por estos éxitos obtenidos, los alemanes se concentraron nuevamente en su frente occidental contra Francia y Gran Bretaña.

En la ofensiva de Verdun en 1916, en la campaña británica del Hazme en 1916 y en el ataque francés a Champagne en 1917 se hizo evidente la insensatez de la guerra de las trincheras.

En Verdun se perdieron la vida de 700.000 hombres en un área de pocos Km. de terreno, en 10 meses de lucha.

El uso de gas venenoso en 1915 produjo nuevas formas de heridas.

**. La ampliación de la guerra**

Como otra respuesta al estancamiento del frente occidental, ambos lados buscaron nuevos aliados.

En agosto 1914 los turcos (Imperio otomano) se abrió a Alemania y Austria.

Rusia, Francia y Gran Bretaña declararon la guerra al Imperio otomano en noviembre 1914.

Los búlgaros se aliaron a Alemania y Austria.

Los italianos se aliaron a Rusia Francia y Gran Bretaña, luego que estos le prometieran la anexión de tierras austríacas, después de la guerra.

La incompetencia militar italiana obligó a los aliados franceses y británicos, a acudir en defensa de los italianos.

En 1917 la guerra que había comenzado en Europa, fue llevada a otras partes del mundo.

En medio riente Lawrence de Arabia (un funcionario británico) incitó a príncipes árabes, para que se rebelen contra el Imperio otomano.

En 1918 las fuerzas británicas que estaban en Egipto destruyeron el remanente Imperio Otomano

Los ingleses movilizaron sus fuerzas desde la India, Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

Los aliados se aprovecharon de la preocupación de los alemanes en la guerra en Europa y se adueñaron de las colonias alemanas en el resto del mundo.

**. La entrada de USA a la guerra**

Los americanos, al principio neutrales, pero debido al conflicto naval entre Alemania e Inglaterra tuvo que entrar en guerra.

Alemania ganó el primer conflicto naval contra Inglaterra en 1916.

Inglaterra utilizó su superior fuerza naval e impuso un bloqueo naval a Alemania.

Alemania reaccionó e impuso un contrabloqueo a Inglaterra, amenazando con sus submarinos a atacar cualquier barco, que se acercara a Inglaterra.

Hundieron barcos de pasajeros y entre ellos, americanos. Los alemanes hundieron con sus submarinos al barco inglés Lusitania en 1915 y murieron 100 estadounidenses. USA protestó enérgicamente y Alemania tuvo que suspender su guerra submarina limitado por un corto período.

En 1917 los alemanes volvieron a la guerra submarina porque los funcionarios navales convencieron al emperador Guillermo 2° que con ello, podrían hacer rendirse a los ingleses por el hambre en un plazo de 5 meses. El emperador accedió.

El regreso a la guerra submarina provocó la entrada en guerra de los USA en abril de 1917.

Aunque la llegada de fuerzas USA a Europa fue recién en 1918, al declarar la guerra a Alemania en 1917, fue un motivador grande para las fuerzas aliadas.

En 1917 las fuerzas aliadas estaban en mal estado y en el frente occidental fueron derrotados una y otra vez. Los italianos fueron aplastados.

La revolución bolchevique en Rusia hizo, que el ejército ruso se retirara de la guerra.

El frente interno de las Potencias Centrales (Alemania, Austria-Hungría, Bulgaria y el Imperio Otomano) comenzaba a preocuparse a tal punto, que ese frente tenía tantas preocupaciones en el interno como en los frentes de batalla.

Transcurrió un año y el otoño comenzaba a dejar sentir su despedida y la pronta llegada del invierno.

- **¿Cómo estarán todos? Espero que bien, cuanto los extraño, deseo que esta guerra acabe pronto y poder regresar a América, a Chicago y a mi querida Lakewood, ansío tanto volver a verlos a todos. Albert, siempre tan bueno y comprensivo, mi querido Archie, tan apasionado por la justicia, Annie, Neal, señorita Pony, hermana María, los chicos del hogar. Oh, pronto será Navidad, la colina se vestirá de blanco, como me gustaría poder estar ahí. Este invierno será muy frío, tanto como el de aquella ocasión. Terry, espero que te encuentres bien y feliz, que hayas logrado formar una linda familia al lado de Susana. Mi querido Terry, quizá algún día podamos ser amigos de nuevo, cuando las heridas se hayan cerrado, algún día, mientras tengamos vida, tal vez** –

Candy reposaba junto a un árbol, había tenido unos minutos de tranquilidad que en esos momentos eran muy escasos, debido a los constantes heridos que llegaban a cada momento, e inevitablemente su mente había volado hacia América. Con los ojos cerrados recordaba todos sus seres queridos, cuando fue intempestivamente interrumpida.

- **¡Candy! Pronto, por fin, aquí estás, tienes que volver, acaba de llegar un camión lleno de heridos, ¡te necesitamos!** –

- **¡Vamos Lizbeth! ¿Está todo el equipo listo? ¡Apresúrate!** –

Y así, una vez más Candy regresaba a su ardua labor, su misión de salvar cuántas vidas pusiera Dios en sus manos.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By *DaNi*

Dejen review pleaseee!


	3. Estocada al corazón

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Un mes más había pasado y la temporada navideña ya estaba presente. Había comenzado a llover en Chicago y el frío era muy intenso esa tarde. La mansión Andley estaba hermosamente adornada con motivos navideños, aunque, por más iluminada que estuviera en su exterior por el montón de luces que la cubrían, adentro de ésta, la oscuridad estaba presente. Todos estaban muy tristes por la ausencia de Candy, y aún más en esas fechas, el árbol de navidad seguía en el despacho de Albert sin ni un solo adorno, las cajas de los mismos y de luces se encontraban por todo alrededor de éste, por todas partes, era un árbol muy grande, sin embargo, permanecía ahí, estático, esperando por alguien para ser decorado.

**¡¡toc, toc!!** –

- **¡Adelante!** – respondió Albert.

- **Señor Andley, disculpe que lo interrumpa pero, hay un caballero en el recibidor que pregunta si puede usted atenderlo** –

- **Que extraño. ¿Te ha dicho su nombre Thómas? No espero a nadie hoy** –

- **Ha dicho ser un viejo amigo suyo, no dijo más. Si me permite señor Andley, me pareció un hombre muy misterioso, si gusta puedo decirle que no puede recibirlo en este momento y pedirle que se retire** –

- **No, hágalo pasar por favor Thómas, lo recibiré. ¿Ha regresado Archie ya?** –

- **Si señor, el joven Archie llegó poco después de que usted lo hiciera, no quiso almorzar nada y lleva toda la tarde en su habitación. ¿Desea el señor que lo llame?** –

- **No, será mejor que no lo molestemos** –

- **Si no se le ofrece nada más, haré pasar al caballero, pero si me permite, pondré más leña a la chimenea, el fuego está por extinguirse y su despacho se encuentra muy oscuro y frío** –

- **No Thómas, yo lo haré. Puede retirarse, gracias** –

- **Con su permiso señor Andley** –

Albert siguió mirando a través de la ventana, su mirada vagaba perdida, pensando como estaría su princesa en esos momentos.

- **Regresa pronto Candy, todos aquí te extrañamos mucho.** – Decía en un profundo suspiro Albert, cuando el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose, lo hicieron volver de sus pensamientos y recordar que la chimenea estaba por extinguirse. Se dispuso a alimentarla cuando la puerta de su despacho se escuchó cerrarse, Albert volvió su mirada hacia el visitante.

- **¿Tú aquí? ¡No puedo creerlo! tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado?, ¡qué alegría verte de nuevo amigo! -**

- **Difícil creerlo, ¿no es así?** –

**- Quién lo diría, el mismo Terruce Grandchester. ¡La más grande celebridad de Broadway! ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?** –

- **Vamos Albert, no exageres, ¡he venido a ver a un viejo amigo! -**

- **Me alegra que estés aquí Terry, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien. ¿Estás de gira por Chicago?** –

- **No. Las representaciones han terminado, y será hasta febrero cuando se decida el próximo estreno para iniciar con los ensayos. Como te dije, he venido a ver a un viejo amigo que extrañaba **–

- **Te agradezco Terry, yo también te extrañé** –

- **Nunca dije que el amigo fueras tú… Ahhh, ¡ya!, ¡ahora entiendo tu confusión!** –

- **¿Cómo? ¿Mi confusión? ¿A qué te refieres Terry?** –

- **Así es, como dije VIEJO amigo, lo de viejo se te acomodó a la perfección eh, con eso de que resultaste ser el ¡abuelo William!** – decía Terry en su acostumbrado tono burlón.

- **¡Jajaja!** - **Sigues siendo el mismo Terry, pero no importa si no has venido a verme a mí, igual ¡me alegra verte! Permíteme llamar a Thomas para que avise a Archie que has venido a verlo, le encantará saber ¡cuánto lo has extrañado!** – Decía Albert divertido mientras le ofrecía a Terry un vaso con whisky.

Y mientras Terry estaba disfrutando de su trago, Albert terminaba su frase, lo que ocasionó que Terry se ahogara con la bebida.

- **¡Cough, couhg!** – **¿Qué has dicho? ¡Claro que no! Estaba bromeando un poco, claro que a quien he venido a ver ¡es a ti!** – espetó Terry con gran dificultad después de haberse atragantado con la bebida.

- **¡jajaja!** – **¡Está bien Terry!** – respondió Albert divertido por la situación.

- **Por cierto, ¿por qué estás a oscuras?** – interrogó Terry a Albert.

- **Oh si, disculpa, justo iba a poner más leña cuando entraste. Permíteme, listo, ya está. ¡Mucho mejor no!** –

- **Sí, como gustes, en realidad no me molesta, sólo me extrañó** – respondió Terry.

La habitación se iluminaba y comenzaba a entrar en calor conforme crecía el fuego en la chimenea, hasta que algo en el rincón, imposible de pasar desapercibido por su aroma y tamaño, llamó la atención de Terry.

- **Vaya, el espíritu navideño sí que va en serio eh, ¡creo que te estás tomando muy en serio lo del papel de abuelo! Pero, qué raro, no me digas que esperas a tus nietos para decorar el árbol, ¿o se trata de alguna linda chica en especial?** –

Albert endureció su mirada y la volvió de nuevo hacia el ventanal. No dijo nada, y Terry notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

- **Disculpa si dije algo que te importunara Albert, no era mi intención, es sólo que me pareció extraño que el árbol no estuviera decorado** –

- **No te preocupes Terry, no es nada que tú hayas dicho** – Decía Albert al tiempo que volvía para tomar asiento frente a su amigo – **Y dime Terry, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?** –

- **No puedo quejarme, me eh dedicado por completo a mi carrera, por fin eh logrado ganarme un lugar en el mundo del teatro, aunque eh tenido que trabajar muy duro, debo decirte que ha valido la pena. ¡Estas son mis primeras vacaciones que disfruto!** –

- **¡Me alegra escuchar eso Terry! Y que estés hoy aquí y de vacaciones, eso significa que tendremos tiempo para conversar con más calma, te quedarás unos días en Chicago, ¿no es así Terry?** –

- **Yo... la verdad... no lo sé aún... depende del tiempo que tome resolver un asunto muy importante, que fue la verdadera razón que me trajo aquí. En realidad... yo... quisiera pedirte un favor Albert** –

Albert reconoció esa mirada de Terry, sin duda Candy estaba a punto de entrar a la conversación.

-** Terry, yo… **-

- **Albert, sé que no tengo derecho de venir aquí después de tanto tiempo y pretender que exista una posibilidad pero… es que yo... ¡no eh podido olvidarla, sabes!** – exponía Terry con profunda angustia y desesperación.

- **Terry, Candy no está aquí** –

- **Lo sé, fue por eso que me decidí a venir a buscarte, primero quería hablar contigo. Dime Albert, ¿cómo está ella, cómo está Candy? Ella aún… no sé como preguntarte, me duele el alma con sólo formular la pregunta en mi mente** –

- **Terry, te entiendo, se cuanto se amaron tú y Candy, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar? Además, está la joven Marlowe...** –

- **Lo de Susana y yo… yo sólo puedo ofrecerle mi apoyo, ella sabe que nunca podré amarla, no he podido pedirle que sea mi esposa, no la amo. Y si tardé tanto tiempo en buscar a Candy, es porque sé que ella no me aceptará, por Susana. Además, eh querido esperar hasta que Susana se rehabilitara, le eh dedicado todo mi tiempo acompañándola en su recuperación, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, por haberse sacrificado por mí. Poco tiempo después, me enteré de su compromiso con el maldito de Neal y los celos me invadieron... Sé que ahora es demasiado tarde, pero... en verdad... me gustaría verla. Por favor Albert, ayúdame, sólo necesito hablarle, aunque sólo sea para despedirme de ella, sé que no es libre, que no tengo derecho, pero…**

- **¡Por supuesto que no tienes ningún derecho Grandchester! Y si lo sabes, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Todo lo que está sucediendo es tu culpa, ¡todo es tu maldita culpa! Desde que apareciste en la vida de Candy, sólo le has traído problemas. Pero esto fue lo último. Jamás te lo voy a perdonar maldito. ¡Fuera de aquí!** – Era Archie quien recién entraba al despacho lleno de furia por encontrar a Terry con la intención de ver a Candy.

- **Archie, ¡basta! Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, ¡no estás actuando coherentemente!** – Intervino Albert.

- **Por supuesto que no, no soy yo quién se irá, sino este mal nacido, ¡quien tiene que irse es él!** –

- **¡FIIUUU! Vaya, por lo que veo sigues siendo el mismo muchachito revoltoso y altanero ¡eh! ¿Acaso quieres pelear Cornwell? ¿O toda esa efusividad es por verme de nuevo? Ah no, espera, ya sé qué es lo que quieres, de seguro que te dé un autógrafo, ¿no es así? ¡Ya! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, sólo tenías que habérmelo pedido, ¡no era necesario tanto drama!** – dijo Terry a Archie burlonamente.

- **¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Ahora mismo te haré tragar cada una de tus palabras! **– amenazó furioso Archie.

Archie se dejó ir contra Terry, pero éste logró esquivarlo, Albert se lanzó a detenerlo y siendo el rubio más grande y fuerte que su sobrino, logró sujetarlo.

- **¡Basta Archie! Terry es mi amigo, ha venido a verme a mí, por favor, ¡compórtate!** – le exigió Albert.

- **¡Suéltame Albert! Este maldito pagará por cada lágrima de Candy y por todo el sufrimiento que ha causado por su partida. ¡Todo esto es por su culpa!** –

- **¿Qué dices? ¿De qué demonios hablas Cornwell?** – cuestionó Terry sumamente confundido con las acusaciones de Archie, más aún, porque éstas hacían alusión a su pecosa.

- **¡Cállate ya Archie!** – Exigió Albert una vez más.

- ¡**Suéltame Albert! Escúchame bien maldito aristócrata, si a Candy le sucede algo, yo mismo te haré pedazos con mis propias manos, y si ella no regresa, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde puedas esconderte, ¡iré tras de ti y yo mismo te mataré! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Actor de quinta!** –

- **¡Basta ya! Retírate Archie, ¡te lo ordeno! ¡Retírate en este momento!** –advirtió Albert.

Archie retó a Albert con la mirada y salió del despacho cargado de furia, azotando la puerta.

Albert notó que Terry se había puesto pálido y había dejado de importarle el enojo de Archie y sus reclamos. Se había parado frente al gran pino y lo observaba fijamente.

- **Terry, disculpa esta penosa situación, pero Archie y tú nunca se han llevado bien **–

- **Albert, ¿en dónde está Candy, qué ha sucedido?** –

- **Escucha Terry, no creo que éste sea el mejor momento para hablar de Candy. Y no todo lo que ha dicho Archie tiene sentido. Vamos, siéntate un momento, te serviré otro trago**–

- **Es a ella a quién este pino espera, ¿no es cierto Albert?, espera por Candy ¿no es así?. Tú y Archie esperan por ella también. Ahora entiendo el porqué de lo sombrío de esta habitación cuando llegué** –

- **Terry vamos, toma tu trago. Ven, siéntate** –

- **¡Dímelo Albert! Dime ¿dónde está Candy? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Acaso ese maldito de Neal la ha alejado? ¿Le ha prohibido verles? ¿Es por mi culpa que Candy se casó con Neal? ¡A eso se refería Archie, ¿no es así?! Ahora entiendo, ese infeliz de Neal, si se ha atrevido a hacerle el más mínimo daño lo mataré, haré que se arrepienta de haber nacido. Candy no tiene porque estar sufriendo. ¡Debo ir a ayudarla!** –

- **Terry siéntate, estás confundiendo todo, ¡las cosas no son así!** –

- ¿**Y cómo son entonces Albert? ¿Podrías decírmelo? Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué tú no haces nada? Obliga a Neal a liberar a Candy, tienes que ayudarla, ¿acaso tú no eres el patriarca de esta familia y tutor de Candy? ¿Cómo has podido permitir semejante aberración?** –

- **¡Basta ya Terry! ¡Sólo estás diciendo disparates! ¡¿Qué no me escuchas que las cosas no son así?!** –

- **¡Maldición!** – Terry estrelló el vaso de whisky contra la chimenea – **¡Dime entonces como son las cosas!** –

- **Candy no se casó con Neal. Nunca estuvo comprometida con él. Todo fue una sucia trampa para tratar de obligarla, pero yo no lo permití** –

- **¡Entonces, no entiendo! Si Candy no está con Neal, ¿en dónde está? ¿Por qué Archie y tú temen que no regrese?** –

- **Candy está en el frente de batalla, en la guerra, desde hace un año Terry** –

La cara de Terry se puso más blanca que un papel, sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer al sillón.

- **¿Candy en la guerra? ¿Desde hace un año? Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?** –

- **Porque ella sigue su camino Terry. Nunca lo ha abandonado, ésto era algo que ella necesitaba hacer y nadie iba a detenerla, ni siquiera yo** –

- **Pero tú si podías detenerla, ¡es menor de edad aún!** –

- **Terry, tú mejor que nadie sabe que Candy es de espíritu libre, yo no podría cortarle las alas, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, habría sido cuestión de tiempo y ella se iría igual, y sin más, ni siquiera sabría de ella por las esporádicas cartas que nos envía. Debía dejarla ir y apoyarla aunque doliera. ¿Me entiendes ahora Terry?** –

- **Discúlpame Albert, es sólo que no puedo entenderlo, no logro asimilarlo. ¿Cómo estará ella ahora? Oh Albert, si algo le sucediera yo… No puedo creer que tenga tanto tiempo en ese lugar... ¿Por qué nunca me avisaste Albert?** –

- ¿**Para qué Terry? No habrías podido hacer nada, además, creí que Candy formaba parte de tu pasado, no hubiera sido correcto involucrarte en esta situación, discúlpame, me doy cuenta que me equivoqué** –

- **¿Cómo pudiste pensar que Candy sería pasado? ¡Tú mejor que nadie conoces nuestra historia, tú mejor que nadie sabe cuánto amo a Candy, debiste decírmelo antes Albert!... Debiste hacerlo** – La voz de Terry iba perdiendo fuerza, conforme su corazón iba latiendo más lentamente, cómo si llorará quedamente para no ser descubierto.

- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su separación aquella fría noche de invierno, ¿qué más podría pensar? Además, su partida nos ha puesto a todos en un estado constante de angustia, no nos permite pensar claramente** –

- **Discúlpame Albert, actué egoístamente. No sé cómo has podido soportarlo por tanto tiempo, yo sólo tengo unos instantes de saberlo y ya me estoy volviendo loco** –

- **No te confundas Terry, las apariencias engañan amigo. Simplemente ve a Archie, pareciera que está furioso, pero en realidad está tan triste, que disfraza su tristeza de enojo para no derrumbarse** –

- **En verdad lo siento mucho Albert. Todo esto es culpa mía, si no hubiera sido un cobarde cuando me fui de Londres dejándola sola, si hubiera enfrentado a Susana y a la señora Marlowe, si hubiera luchado por el amor de Candy, todo esto no estaría sucediendo, ahora ella sería mi esposa, y estaría a salvo, a mi lado, todo ésto es culpa mía **–

- **No te culpes Terry. No hay culpables, fue una decisión que Candy tomó y debemos respetar –** Decía Albert al tiempo que se ponía de pie y observaba el jardín por la ventana **– La tormenta se ha acrecentado, será mejor que te quedes esta noche Terry. Ordenaré que te preparen una habitación** –

- **¿Podría quedarme un momento en tu despacho a solas, por favor Albert?** –

- **Por supuesto Terry. Thómas te escoltará a tu habitación cuando estés listo. Me imagino que tú tampoco querrás cenar, en esta casa hace tiempo que la cena ha dejado de servirse** – decía Albert con notable nostalgia.

- **Gracias por todo Albert** –

Albert dejó a Terry a solas, sabía que la noticia lo había devastado y que sufría desconsoladamente. Como no saberlo si el mismo sufría de igual manera por la rubia.

La mañana había llegado, 8 de noviembre de 1918. Albert entró a su despacho en busca de unos documentos que debía firmar para entregárselos a George, ya que éste llegaría en cualquier momento. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando al sentarse en su escritorio un viejo compañero le saludaba con un nuevo color.

En ese momento George entraba al despacho de Albert.

- **¡Buen día William! ¿Tienes listos los contratos?** –

George advirtió que Albert se encontraba con una mirada cristalina y perdida, y al no recibir respuesta de éste, dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la del rubio.

- **¡Veo que por fin te decidiste a decorar el árbol! ¡Te habías tardado mucho William!** –

El gran pino de navidad había sido armoniosamente decorado.

- **No fui yo George, No fui yo quién lo hizo** – respondió Albert.

- **Pero, entonces no entiendo, nadie más lo haría, sólo tú, tal vez el joven Archie, pero, no lo creo, y… y la señorita Candy, pero viéndote así, tampoco pudo haber sido ella. Si no has sido tú, entonces, ¿quién?** – cuestionó George

- **Un corazón dolorido que conoce muy bien a mi pequeña, y que ha decidido no perder la fe y confiar en que ella volverá para terminar lo que él empezó. Sabía que sólo él podría ser capaz y por eso lo hizo** –

- **¡Terruce Grandchester!** – afirmó molesto Archie, quien se percató de la situación al entrar al despacho

Nadie se atrevió a decir más después de haber sido mencionado el nombre de Terry y permanecieron en silencio observando el bello árbol por unos minutos. Hasta que una caja dorada que brillaba en la cornisa de la chimenea capto la atención de George, puesto que las mentes de los dos jóvenes presentes vagaban hacia el frente de batalla

- **William, ¡han dejado algo en la chimenea!** –

- **¿De qué se trata esto?** – preguntó Archie molesto, a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la chimenea.

Archie tomó la caja y al abrirla su mirada se ensombreció y una lágrima rodó por su delicada mejilla, no pudo mantener la vista, sacó la causa de su reacción y se la entrego a Albert, sin decir nada colocó de nuevo la caja en la chimenea con la mirada hacia el pino.

- **¿Una nota? ¡Es de Terry!** – exclamó Albert

_¨En ninguna parte eh vuelto a ver una mirada tan radiante como la de una linda pecosa bajo el sol de Escocia. Hace tiempo, disfruté de una navidad en verano, la más cálida de toda mi vida, no había entonces un árbol para decorar, sin embargo, algo iluminaba la habitación y mi alma con un brillo único, esa calidez siempre me acompaña desde entonces, aún en la adversidad puedo verlo y sentir que calma mi alma. Ahora quiero compartir un poco de ese brillo con ustedes, pero éste es solo momentáneo, el verdadero volverá y colocará esta estrella que brillará sin poder sentir celos, ya que hasta este inerte objeto puede entender, que nada podría opacar el brillo que irradian ese par de esmeraldas.¨_

_**Terruce Grandchester.**_

Terry había regresado a Nueva York esa misma madrugada, sin despedirse. Después de ese día Albert y Archie decidieron tratar de mantener la armonía en la mansión, aunque era realmente difícil, Archie recordaba la nota de Terry y se aferraba a la esperanza que éste les había dejado.

Dos días más tarde, una carta de Candy era recibida en la mansión de Chicago. Desde hacía más de dos meses que no había sucedido, sin embargo, la carta venía fechada tres meses atrás, y como era costumbre, no mencionaba nada relevante, las mismas frases disfrazadas y notoriamente rebuscadas para no mostrar la realidad de la situación, como siempre Candy trataba de no preocupar a sus amigos, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente, Candy estaba viviendo un infierno en esa absurda guerra y su vida se encontraba en un peligro latente.

Tres días después, George entraba corriendo hacia el despacho de Albert con un sobre en su mano, su rostro pálido y desencajado, algo realmente nunca antes visto en el fino caballero inglés que era George.

- **¡William! ¡Debes leer esto de inmediato!** – exclamaba George, quien irrumpía bruscamente en el despacho de Albert, con un tono de Alarma en su voz -

- **¿Qué sucede George? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?** – preguntó Albert con su acostumbrada serenidad -

- **Es un telegrama… de… ¡Francia!** – advirtió George con exaltación -

Albert se puso de pie bruscamente, provocando que el bonche de documentos que estaban apilados en su escritorio, cayera al piso libremente. Nada lograba hacer perder el control a Albert, hasta ese momento se había mantenido firme y no se dejaba aturdir con las horribles noticias de guerra que publicaban en los diarios. Pero ese pequeño papel sacó todo lo que Albert había mantenido aprisionado.

- **¿Se trata de Candy?** – preguntó Albert consternado -

- **¡Será mejor que te sientes William! Toma el telegrama** –

_William A. Andley:_

_Siento – señorita – Andley – reconocimiento – guerra – cayó – honores – ceremonia - memoria - país – siempre – pertenencias – pronto – oficiales –_

_General Foch_

El telegrama era confuso, no era extraño siendo tiempos de guerra, pero sin embargo, para Albert y George era claro. Tantos meses sin saber nada de Candy ahora tenían una explicación.

- **Señor Andley, el mensajero del consorcio ha venido a traer unas pertenencias de la señorita Andley que fueron entregadas en su oficina esta mañana** – interrumpió Thómas

Las palabras de Thómas retumbaron en la cabeza de Albert, el telegrama se deslizó por sus dedos y Albert se desplomaba en su gran silla de piel.

-** Acompáñeme Thómas, yo me encargaré** – respondió George al ver el rostro de Albert

El chofer le explicó a George que poco después de que él había salido de las oficinas, un grupo de militares enfundados en sus uniformes de gala, habían ido a buscar al señor Andley, para hacer entrega de las pertenencias de la señorita Candice W. Andley. Presentando honores y haciendo entrega de una réplica de la bandera de Estados Unidos en agradecimiento por el servicio prestado a su patria y el valor demostrado en el frente de batalla. Eso había sido todo y así como habían llegado se habían retirado, los militares no hablaban mucho, y una vez cumplida su encomienda se habían ido. Inmediatamente la asistente de Albert ordenó llevar las cosas de Candy a la mansión Andley.

Albert se encontraba aún en su escritorio, dos lágrimas cruzaban su rostro cuando George regresaba al despacho. Archie había llegado cuando George instruía al mensajero para que regresara al consorcio. Archie observó las maletas y como George se dirigía al despacho con algo muy parecido a la bandera estadounidense en sus manos.

- **William, no sé qué debo hacer con esto. Sé que es difícil, pero... será mejor que definas si deshacerte de ella o conservarla **–

Albert volvió la mirada hacía lo que George sostenía en sus manos, cuando Archie irrumpió en el despacho y rompió el silencio en que se encontraba sumido Albert.

- **¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué está pasando George? ¿Qué significa lo que llevas en tus manos y las maletas en la entrada? **– preguntó Archie contrariado

Albert estiró sus brazos para tomar la bandera y al extenderla, un par de fotografías caían al suelo. Archie reconoció a la rubia que aparecía en ellas y no necesitó escuchar más.

- **¡Candy! ¡Son de Candy! - **se respondía Archie así mismo, totalmente exaltado.

**- Mi pequeña princesa, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Por qué tú pequeña? **– se lamentó Albert con impotencia

Por primera vez Albert lloró, su llanto denotaba un dolor profundo e inconsolable, una parte de él se había marchitado.

Archie no soportó más y arrancó de las manos de Albert las fotografías, en la 1ra aparecía Candy enfundada orgullosamente en su uniforme de enfermera militar con su radiante sonrisa y la bandera de Estados Unidos ondeando tras ella, en la 2da, en compañía de sus compañeras enfermeras y algunos médicos acompañados por algunos soldados americanos.

- **¿Sólo ésto nos quedará? ¿Sólo ésto?, ¿dos malditos papeles y un trozo de tela? ¡Vaya patria de porquería!** – espetó Archie furioso y lleno de rencor

Nadie dijo nada. Albert por primera vez no tuvo palabras. Archie salió del despacho con la foto de Candy en sus manos y aventando la 2da al escritorio de Albert.

Habían pasado ya dos días y Albert permanecía aún en el despacho con la mirada fija en la foto y la bandera, su rostro dejaba ver que no había dormido nada y que sus ojos habían derramado todas las lágrimas de su vida. Se había mantenido encerrado ahí desde aquella mañana y nadie había logrado entrar o hacerlo salir. De pronto, el rubio abrió uno de los cajones de su elegante escritorio y sacó la nota que Terry había dejado junto con sus datos, se había decidido a llamar a Terry y darle la trágica noticia.

- **¡Diga!** –

- **Terry, soy…**-

- **¿Albert? ¿Eres tú Albert?** –

- **Sí, Terry. Se trata de Candy…**-

- **¿Candy? ¿Qué sucede Albert? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Candy? ¡Habla!** –

- **Yo… no sé cómo… Terry... Candy… **-

- **¡Albert, habla ya¡ **-

- **Terry, ¡Candy está muerta! murió en el frente de batalla **–

- **¡No! no puede ser, ¡no puede ser! Tiene que ser un error, ¡ella tiene que estar bien! **–

- **¿Terry? ... **-

Fue lo último que Albert escuchó. Terry había colgado el teléfono, Albert sabía que acababa de darle la estocada final al corazón de Terry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By *DaNi*

Espero que les esté gustandoe este fic, cualquier queja, sugerencia, comentario bueno o malo, por favor háganmelo saber.


	4. Razón de esperanza

La mañana del 19 de noviembre de 1918, la noticia del fin de la guerra circulaba por todos los diarios de Estados Unidos.

**El último año de la guerra**

Para Alemania, el retiro, en marzo de 1918, de los rusos de la guerra brindó renovadas esperanzas de un fin de la guerra favorable para ellos. Por eso querían concentrarse para un ataque masivo en su frente occidental y romper el empate hasta allí existente.

El ataque alemán fue lanzado en marzo y duró hasta julio de 1918 y tuvo éxito inicial.

Un contraataque liderado por el general Foch, apoyado por 140.000 soldados americanos frescos derrotó a los alemanes de Marne el 18 de julio.

Llegaron dos millones de soldados frescos de USA y por ello el general Ludendorf propuso un armisticio, pero no fue aceptado.

El pueblo alemán estaba harto de la guerra y comenzaban a sublevarse, igual que el pueblo ruso.

Guillermo 2° capituló y dejó el país el 9 de noviembre de 1918, mientras que Friedrich Ebert (el primer presidente de Alemania) fundó una república.

Dos días más tarde, el 11 de noviembre de 1918 se firmó el armisticio. La guerra había terminado, pero las fuerzas revolucionarias puestas en movimiento por aquélla todavía no se habían agotado.

En la mansión Andry de Chicago, Albert, se encontraba con la mirada perdida frente al gran ventanal de su despacho.

**-**** William está todo listo para viajar a Washington, cuando lo desees podemos partir. ¿Te has enterado ya de la noticia en los diarios? – **

**- Demasiado tarde ya, ¿no lo crees George? **– respondió Albert -

**- Lo siento William, a mí también me duele mucho, yo también quería mucho a la señorita Candy, el emprender este viaje en busca de sus restos en verdad es una pesadilla – **

**- Lo sé George y te lo agradezco, en cuanto regresemos iniciaremos lo necesario para el funeral de Candy, y para decírselo a la tía Elroy – **

**- Será un duro golpe para ella William, pierde a uno más de sus chicos. Aunque no lo creas, te aseguro que Emilia hace tiempo que ama a Candy como a una más de sus nietos – **

**- Lo sé George, hace tiempo que me di cuenta, pero la tía es así, nunca se atrevió a demostrárselo y quizá eso la atormente por mucho tiempo, así como ha sucedido con Anthony y Stear – **

**- Te esperaré en el auto William – **

**- Si George, gracias, sólo necesito unos minutos más – **

George salió del despacho y dejó al joven rubio a solas, sabía que Albert estaba devastado, por lo cual se sentía muy solo y triste. Albert de nuevo perdía su mirada en el sombrío jardín, cuando de pronto, observó que una figura cruzaba el extenso jardín posterior que poseía la mansión, la imagen de una joven rubia con el cabello suelto, envuelta en un largo vestido de gasa color hueso, de no ser porque estaba seguro de que Candy había fallecido en el frente, podría jurar que se trataba de ella, ¿acaso su mente le estaba jugando una pesada broma?-

**- ¡Albert! ¡Aaaaaallllllbertttt! – **

**- ¿Candy? ¡Es Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy! –** gritaba Albert totalmente confundido -

Esa figura que se aproximaba a su ventana y gritaba su nombre era Candy, Albert sintió que su corazón se detenía, si era una ilusión deseaba con toda su alma que durara un poco más, sin pensarlo más, abrió el gran ventanal sin importarle el crudo frío que entraba, Gritó el nombre de Candy y de un salto llegó hasta el jardín. Los sirvientes lograron oír a Albert, ya que el gran silencio que existía en la mansión permitía oír el más leve de los sonidos, con mucha más razón el grito del señor Andley, Thomas creyó que quizá habría enloquecido de tristeza, más aún, por su comportamiento de encierro de los últimos días; así que, corrió en busca de George.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, Candy se arrojaba a los brazos de Albert en un mar de lágrimas, Albert apretaba el frágil cuerpo de Candy con todas sus fuerzas, como si de no hacerlo ella desaparecería entre sus brazos.

**- ¡Albert! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me cortas la respiración! Yo también te extrañé y no por eso te impido respirar, ¿o es que acaso no querías que regresara? De seguro que ya te habrás acostumbrado a no tener que sacarme de apuros ¡eh! –** parloteaba Candy

Albert escuchó cada palabra que su pequeña princesa pronunció y al terminar separó el abrazo, su rostro se tornó duro y frío.

**- Albert, ¿qué te ocurre? nunca antes había visto esa mirada en tu rostro, ¿ocurrió algo malo? – **

**- ¡Candy, tus palabras han entrado a mi corazón como dos puñales! – **

**- ¿Cómo dices? ¡No te entiendo Albert! ¿Estás molesto conmigo? Recién llego y no entiendo de lo que me hablas, pensaba sorprenderte entrando por la ventana de tu despacho pero tú estabas de frente, así que, no sé que más pasó. ¿Acaso te molestó mi comportamiento? lo siento, tanto tiempo lejos de casa, ¡que me olvide de utilizar los finos modales! Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo – **

**- ¡Candy no hables más! ¡Deja de decir tantas tonterías! – **

**- ¡¿Albert?! – **exclamó Candy incrédula

Albert abrazó de nuevo a Candy con mucha más fuerza que antes, dejando a Candy más confundida aún, no sabía que ocurría, pero sólo importaba que Candy estaba bien y estaba en sus brazos, Candy tampoco entendía nada, pero se sentía en casa en brazos de Albert.

En la ventana del despacho todos los presentes observaban la escena incrédulos, toda la servidumbre se había dado cita en el despacho sin importar que habían abandonado sus obligaciones. George sólo miraba la escena con una amplia sonrisa y una lágrima retenida en sus ojos.

Albert y Candy caminaron abrazados rumbo a la entrada principal de la mansión sin decir una sola palabra, no era necesario hablar, ambos estaban felices. Al llegar al camino que conducía a la entrada se toparon con la llegada de Archie, éste no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, bajó del auto casi sin haberse detenido y corrió a abrazar a Candy.

**- ¡Candy! ¡Estás viva, estás viva! ¡Dios mío es un milagro! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien Candy! Pero entonces, todo lo que sucedió estos días, ¿la bandera y las fotos? **– Cuestionaba Archie confundido y feliz a la vez, estrechando fuertemente a Candy en sus brazos

**- Archie, no entiendo lo que dices, ¿a qué bandera y a que fotos te refieres? Te comportas como si hubiera regresado de la muerte misma – **

**- Y así fue Candy, nos notificaron que habías muerto hace unos días. Enviaron todas tus pertenencias acompañadas de dos fotos y una bandera de agradecimiento, justo hoy Albert viajaría a Washington para averiguar sobre tus restos. No entiendo nada y no me importa, lo único que importa es que estás aquí y con vida. ¡No te vuelvas a ir nunca más Candy, por favor! – **

**- ¿Mis restos? ¿Yo muerta? No entiendo nada, Albert, ¡explícame por favor! Ahora entiendo tu actitud de hace un momento, tú creías que yo estaba muerta. Pero no entiendo por qué, ¿quién les dijo eso? – **

**- Será mejor que entremos Candy, está muy helado aquí afuera, ¿por qué no te has abrigado? ¡Estás helada! –** indicó Albert

**- Olvidé mi abrigo en el auto, tenía tantas ganas de verlos que me olvidé por completo – **

**- ¿Auto? ¿Cuál auto Candy? –** pregunto Albert

**- El presidente ordenó después de la ceremonia que todos los homenajeados del área médica, fueran llevados hasta la puerta de sus hogares con su respectiva escolta, pero yo logré escapar antes de llegar para entrar por el jardín y sorprenderlos, han de estar vueltos locos buscándome, espero que ya se hayan marchado –** decía Candy divertida

**- Al parecer no señorita Candy, se aproxima un coche con la insignia del ejército de Estados Unidos –** intervino George

**- ¡George! ¡Qué gusto verlo, a usted también lo extrañé mucho! – **Decía Candy a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre el elegante inglés que era George para depositar un cálido beso en la mejilla de éste -

**- Gracias señorita Candy, nos ha hecho sufrir mucho con ese viaje –**

**- Lo siento George, ¡en verdad no era mi intención! Pero... ¡ese auto no es en el que yo venía! – **

En el momento en que el auto se detiene, desciende un gallardo militar, con una mirada dura y recta y se dirige hacia donde se encuentran los jóvenes Andley.

**- ¡Buenos días caballeros! Así que aquí está, decidió llegar por su propio pie por lo que veo y provocar un caos en mis hombres con su búsqueda. ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto señorita Andley? – **

**- General yo… lo siento, no era mi intención causar problemas… sólo deseaba llegar lo antes posible y abrazar a mi familia. Lo siento, he pasado tanto tiempo lejos – **

**- Eso no le da derecho a comportarse como lo acaba de hacer. ¡¿Después de tanto tiempo lejos, ¿no podía haber esperado unos minutos más?! **– sentenció el militar – **Señor Andley, permítame presentarme, soy el general Wilson, me fue encomendada la misión de traer a su hija a salvo hasta su hogar e informarle que su participación en el frente ha sido honorable y que nuestro país ha sido bendecido por personas de gran valor y amor a la patria como su hija, la señorita Candice W. Andley. Reciba este honorable reconocimiento por parte de las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos y de nuestro presidente – **

**- Gracias, ¡pero el mayor de los honores se encuentra a mi lado ya! Candy, ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti! –**

**- ¡Gracias Albert! – **

Candy comenzó a llorar, alegrías, tristezas, frustración, recuerdos malos y buenos llegaban a su mente, sin duda habían sido tiempos muy difíciles para ella, pero había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo, ahora estaba de vuelta en Chicago junto a su familia y la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto. Los brazos de Albert abrazándola fuertemente, la transportaban a un cálido lugar, lleno de tranquilidad de donde no querría irse jamás.

El gallardo militar observaba la escena tratando de descifrar las emociones de la rubia, se sorprendió por las palabras y la actitud de Albert, no sin mencionar que la juventud del rubio lo asombraba más aún, porque se trataba de un joven casi de su misma edad, al igual que él era muy joven para ser general, pero las circunstancias de la guerra lo habían colocado en esa posición, así que se comprendía en su situación, pero en en el caso de William Andley, ¿cómo éste podía ser padre de la chica? su parecido era indudable, pero en la edad... ¿cuánto años le llevaría? 4 ó 6 a lo mucho y ya eran bastantes. Más bien podría ser su hermano, tal vez era así, y el protocolo lo obligaba a representar al padre. Pero, ¿que hacía él analizando la situación de esa chica? era algo que no debía importarle, la chica estaba en casa y él había cumplido su misión. El general Wilson se despidió.

Todos entraron a la mansión una vez que la escolta militar se había marchado, hablaron por largo rato de todo lo sucedido en ese largo tiempo. Durante la plática, Albert, había recibido la llamada del General Foch, para aclarar el mal entendido surgido en torno a Candy, pero, como eran tiempos de guerra, los telegramas no eran enviados como era debido, lo que el general Foch había querido decirle a Albert en el telegrama, era que Candy volvería a América y habría una ceremonia en honor a todos los valientes que prestaron su servicio a la patria en reconocimiento a su valentía y coraje, el país estaba agradecido y orgulloso de la labor de Candy en el frente y que sus pertenencias habían sido enviadas antes porque ella viajaría primero a Washington para estar presente en dicha ceremonia y evitar que cargara con el gran peso del equipaje. Todo había quedado aclarado y la calma volvía a la mansión, Candy se retiró a su habitación a descansar y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, pareciera que todos esos años nadie había dormido hasta ese día.

Un nuevo amanecer en la mansión Andley comenzaba, un travieso rayo de sol se filtraba en la habitación de Candy a través de la ventana, era una mañana muy fría por el clima de la temporada, sin embargo, el sol de Chicago parecía querer darle a Candy una cálida bienvenida, brillando después de muchos días de lluvia. Candy se levantó muy contenta por estar de nuevo ahí, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de su habitación.

**- ¡Candice Andley! Recién llegas y ya has comenzado a provocar un alboroto, ¡una señorita de buena familia no corre por los pasillos y mucho menos al bajar las escaleras! ¿Te has olvidado a caso del buen comportamiento de una dama Candice? –** Reprendió su conducta la señora Elroy -

Candy al escuchar la voz que la reprendía, se paró en seco, quedando de espaldas a tan conocida figura, sin embargo, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría ocurriría en esa situación, Candy volteó a ver a la tía abuela y de nuevo le dio la espalda para seguir con su carrera y descender con la misma velocidad, una vez abajo, corrió a abrazar a la tía abuela

**- ¡Tía abuela! ¡Qué gusto me da verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo! No me eh olvidado de los buenos modales tía abuela, pero, es que me siento tan feliz de haber vuelto, que sentí la necesidad de correr y gritar, es un lindo día, poder respirar el aire puro, ver a la gente transitar contenta al lado de sus familias, deseo ver todo eso de nuevo tía abuela, lo necesito, después de todo ese tiempo que estuve en el frente, tengo necesidad de ver todo lo afortunados que somos por poder vivir en paz y armonía, ¿Me entiende tía abuela? – **

Candy le decía todo esto a la Sra. Elroy abrazada a ella, la tía abuela escuchó cada palabra mencionada por la rubia, y a la par cada una de ellas iba penetrando en lo más profundo de su corazón, sin duda, esa chiquilla escandalosa había logrado ganarse su corazón, la había conmovido al punto de hacerla derramar lágrimas, el imaginarse los horrores que la rubia debió haber presenciado, le provocó desear no haber sentenciado su comportamiento de liberación, la tía abuela sin poder resistirse más soltó un fuerte suspiro y abrazo a la rubia con mucha fuerza para después indicarle que tomara asiento.

**- Candice, es muy difícil para mí lo que voy a decirte, espero que me entiendas y permanezcas callada hasta que termine. Estoy consciente de mi comportamiento hacia ti en todo el tiempo que te traté tan mal desde que viniste a formar parte de esta familia, pero debes entender que las situaciones en que se dieron las cosas no fueron las correctas y las circunstancias me hacían ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, te pido me disculpes por lo ocurrido, sin embargo debo confesarte que no me arrepiento del todo, ya que mucho de lo sucedido, ayudó a que tu maduraras y te convirtieras en la jovencita que eres hoy. Estuve muy preocupada por ti todo este tiempo, creí que una vez más perdería a uno de mis nietos sin poder demostrar lo mucho que me importan, yo nunca he sido una mujer cariñosa y afectiva Candice, pero escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte porque quizás no vuelva a hacerlo. Candice Andley, tú te has convertido en alguien muy importante para esta familia, he llegado a tomarte un profundo cariño y te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por William sin siquiera saber que se trataba de tu tutor, y por mis tan amados nietos Anthony, Stear y Archie, y ni que decir del cambio que lograste en Neal. Ahora entiendo el afán de ellos por mantenerte cerca y porque te quieren tanto. Sé que mi actitud expresa todo lo contrario pero mi formación fue así, no me enseñaron a mostrar mis emociones y a decir lo que siento, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tu profesión, debo admitir que tu valentía y determinación en todo lo que haces es admirable y honorable, espero que ese mismo esmero lo utilices para convertirte en una gran dama, sin embargo Candice, déjame decirte que me enorgullece que seas una Andley – **

Los ojos de Candy se habían llenado de lágrimas, la dura tía abuela le estaba abriendo su corazón por primera vez, eso era algo que ella nunca soñó que pudiera pasar, el corazón de Candy rebozaba de júbilo, tan absortas estaban ambas en el momento que no se percataron de que Albert, Archie y George estaban presenciado la escena.

**- Tía abuela, sus palabras me llenan el alma de una calidez. Yo no tengo nada que reprocharle, como usted lo ha dicho ya, todo lo sucedido tenía que ser así, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido, Dios me ha ayudado y me ha guiado hasta aquí, estoy convencida de que si las cosas hubieran sido fáciles en un principio, hoy no estuviera aquí, no hubiera conocido a mis queridos Anthony, Stear y Archie, Albert nunca me habría adoptado y con eso, todos los bellos momentos que prosiguieron a mi adopción jamás habrían sucedido, los sucesos que marcaron mi vida y me dieron la pauta a seguir sucedieron a raíz de esos acontecimientos, yo nunca terminaré de agradecer a Dios y a ustedes los Andley por todo lo que me han dado – **

**- Candy, tú también eres una Andley ahora, ¡no lo olvides gatita! **– interrumpió Archie -

**- ¡¿Que hacen ustedes escuchando una conversación ajena?! – **

**- Discúlpanos tía, esa no era nuestra intención, íbamos llegando cuando escuchamos sus voces, me pareció más raro aún porque se suponía que te encontrabas en Lakewood, sin embargo tía, debo decirte que me alegro de haber escuchado, porque tus palabras me han reconfortado el alma, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, gracias por querer a Candy y por tus cálidas palabras tía. Este gesto nunca lo olvidaré.** – respondió Albert emocionado por la actitud de la tía Elroy -

**- William que cosas dices, era tiempo ya de poner las cosas en claro respecto a Candice, sin embargo, quiero aclararles a todos ustedes, pero sobre todo a ti Candice, que las reglas de conducta y los buenos modales no se relajaran, todo seguirá igual en relación a eso. Ninguno de ustedes, por ningún motivo podrá ausentarse de la cena, salvo en circunstancias especiales por cuestiones de negocios o eventos sociales en los que un Andley no puede darse el lujo de rechazar, en el caso de William, serán más frecuentes, pero espero podamos manejar las situaciones para evitar que se ausente por mucho tiempo. Candice las guardias nocturnas tendrán que terminarse, a partir de este momento tu turno será solo de día, una señorita decente no pasa la noche fuera de su casa, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Todos, sin excepción, estarán obligados a asistir a todo evento en el que los Andley sean requeridos, el cortejo Candice, tendrás que manejarlo siempre con la mayor propiedad posible y con caballeros de buena familia y posición social, creo que estas consciente de que al ser la hija de William eres la principal heredera de la fortuna Andley, por lo cual el patrimonio de todos nosotros esta en tus manos. Y muchos puntos más que trataremos en otro momento, Candice acaba de llegar y debemos festejarlo, habrá una cena en su honor esta noche – **

**- Un momento tía, creí que ya antes había quedado aclarado todo respecto a la situación laboral de Candy – **

**- Eso era antes William, la cosas han cambiado, Candice es ahora la principal heredera, de manera irrefutable, ya no se toleraran los comentarios mal intencionados en torno a la adopción de Candy y su origen, el trato hacia ella por todos, incluyendo a los Legan, será oficial, quien no respete el rango que ahora Candice posee, será rechazado de la familia Andley, por todo esto, es obvio que Candice tendrá que cambiar sus hábitos, no estoy exigiendo demasiado, si lo analizas bien, lo que pido es razonable. ¿Tú qué opinas Candice? ¿Acaso William no fue claro al decir que sólo tú tomarías las decisiones respecto a tu vida? – **

**- ¡Tía Elroy! ¡No permitiré que pongas a Candy en una encrucijada! – **

**- Albert, por favor cálmate, no te alteres, creo que tiene razón sobre lo de mis guardias nocturnas, además, me vendría bien dormir un poco más, me ayudará a recuperarme del agotamiento que me causó el participar en el frente – **

**- ¿Estás segura Candy? No tienes que hacer lo que dice la tía Elroy, tú tienes mi apoyo y lo sabes y lo que tú decidas deberá respetarse ¡sin objeción alguna! – **

**- No te preocupes Albert, te lo agradezco en verdad. Pero hay un problema tía abuela, yo no decido eso. El hospital asigna las guardias dependiendo las necesidades y habilidades de cada uno, esta decisión no depende de mí – **

**- Ese no es problema Candice, George puede encargarse de eso, ¿no es así George? – **

**- Si madame, me haré cargo si no hay más objeción al respecto – **

**- No la hay George. ¡Gracias! Pero hay algo que quisiera pedirle tía abuela, no es necesario que festejemos mi regreso, me siento algo cansada para una fiesta, mi mayor satisfacción es estar aquí con ustedes. ¡Dejémoslo así por favor! – **

**- Sabes tía, creo que de todo lo mencionado lo único que será tomado en cuenta es la decisión de Candy de no tomar más guardias nocturnas, de lo demás, haremos de cuenta que no fue mencionado, Candy será quien decida sobre su vida y eso ya había sido aclarado antes. No hay más que agregar. Doy por terminada esta discusión, pasemos al comedor todos juntos a disfrutar del desayuno en familia – **

**- Está bien William, será como tu digas, pero estaré atenta a todo lo que concierne a cada miembro de esta familia y cuando considere necesaria mi intervención lo haré sin vacilaciones – **

**- Querida tía, todo a su tiempo. Vamos, ¡la escoltaré al comedor! **– Decía Albert en tono adulador -

La señora Elroy no podía resistirse a los mimos de Albert y terminó por acceder y todos juntos pasaron al comedor, fue un desayuno ameno, todo era armonía como hace mucho tiempo no ocurría.

**- Disculpen la tardanza pero tenía que llamar a Annie para avisarle lo de Candy. Por cierto, vendrá al mediodía para acompañarnos a comer e iremos a comprar los regalos de navidad, vas a ver cómo nos divertiremos Candy – **

**- Que alegría me da ver a Annie después de tanto tiempo, pero antes debo ir al hospital a reportarme Archie – **

**- ¿Pero cómo Candy? ¡Acabas de llegar! Pensé que te darían unos días de vacaciones en compensación por el servicio que prestaste en la guerra – **

**- Archie, tengo que ir a reportarme con mis superiores, mi labor en el frente fue parte de mi trabajo, entiéndeme. Además, necesito saber mi nuevo horario, no estoy diciendo que iré a quedarme, de cualquier manera si tuviera que trabajar ya había pensado solicitar una licencia para comenzar hasta en febrero, así que no te preocupes, ¡esta tarde nada impedirá que nos vayamos de compras! – **

**- Esta bien Candy. Te acompañaré al hospital, llamaré a Annie para que nos espere en su casa y nosotros pasaremos por ella cuando hayas terminado tus asuntos. ¿Te parece bien gatita? – **

**- Si Archie, ¡gracias por acompañarme! – **

**- Archie, no me parece adecuada la forma en la que te diriges a Candice. ¡Hazme el favor de llamarla por su nombre en mi presencia! – **

**- ¡Disculpa tía abuela!** – decía Archie fingiéndose regañado, y sin que la tía abuela lo notara, le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Candy, mandándole un guiño y un pícaro beso -

**- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia Candice? – **

Candy se pasó el pedazo de fruta que acababa de poner en su boca, sin masticar, no creyó ser descubierta por la tía abuela de la diversión que le causaba la ocurrencia de Archie.-

**- ¡Eh… nada, tía! – **

**- ¡Jajajaja! – ¡Vamos princesa sigue comiendo!** – le animó Albert divertido -

Todos comenzaron a reír al ver la expresión de Candy y como ésta miraba el plato con tristeza por no poder seguir comiendo en espera de la reprimenda de la tía abuela.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar la tía Elroy les indicó que pasaran al salón, para hablar sobre los próximos eventos.

**- Y bien tía, te escuchamos, ¿a qué eventos te referías hace un momento? –** aludió Albert

**- Bien, como ya saben, mañana es la cena de acción de gracias, Yo me encargaré de la organización, me hubiera gustado que este año fuera en Lakewood pero el tiempo se nos ha venido encima, y en vista de que Candice se tomará un descanso de sus obligaciones laborales, pienso que podríamos viajar a Lakewood para la navidad. Quería saber William, como está tu agenda, ¿crees que podrías ausentarte para las festividades o prefieres que celebremos aquí en Chicago? – **

**- Me parece bien tía Elroy, trataré de arreglar todo para que podamos viajar lo más pronto posible – **

**- Bien, aclarado ese punto, pasemos ahora al siguiente evento. Como todos saben, Candice cumplirá 21 años el próximo mayo, ya que significa su mayoría de edad y el comienzo de nuevas obligaciones, considero necesario hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños y hacer su presentación oficial ante la sociedad de Chicago. ¿Qué les parece? – **

**- ¿Qué opinas tú, Candy? **– refirió Albert -

**- Yo, no sé qué decir, no creo que sea necesario hacer una gran fiesta, porque no mejor una pequeña cena en familia, me parece más simbólico – **

**- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Candice? Recuerda que eres una Andley, la hija de William Andley. Toda la sociedad hablará de este evento, en este tipo de situaciones yo me encargo. Así que no habrá manera de que te escapes de esto – **

**- Sabes Candy, la tía abuela tiene razón, eres una Andley y como tal es un protocolo que debes cumplir, además, te gustará, ya verás, nos divertiremos, será un honor para Albert y para mi presumir a nuestra princesa – **

**- Archie, que cosas dices, ¡me haces avergonzar! – **

**- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con la fiesta Candy, me encantaría que estuvieras de acuerdo, piénsalo **– dijo Albert -

**- Está bien tía abuela, será divertido organizar todo, ¡gracias! – **

**- ¡Candice! – **

**- ¿Sí tía abuela? – **

**- Seré yo quien organice, ¡no lo olvides! – **

**- Oh… lo siento. Claro que si tía abuela – **

Candy se puso colorada lo que causó gracia a los presentes.

**- ¡jajajajajajajaja! – **

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, todos se retiraron a cumplir con sus deberes, Albert se fue junto con George rumbo a la oficina y Archie a la universidad, pero éste último volvió temprano para llevar a Candy al hospital y después ir por Annie y pasar la tarde con las dos bellas damas, de compras navideñas.

Después de haber recorrido todas las tiendas posibles por fin regresaron a casa, Candy había pasado una tarde muy alegre, había compartido con Annie a quien extrañaba mucho y junto con Archie la habían mantenido toda la tarde ocupada y divertida, Candy aprovecho para comprar algunos regalos para los niños del hogar de Pony y sus dos madres, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verlos, se sentía contenta porque pronto iría a visitarlos, aunque estaba muy cansada no decía nada, sabía que a Archie y a Annie les encantaba ir de compras, así que decidió tratar de divertirse para no incomodarlos.

Al llegar a la mansión, Albert ya se encontraba ahí y esperaba por ellos para conversar sobre su día y compartir la cena como había advertido la tía abuela.

**- Vaya, al fin llegan, veo que se tomaron en serio lo de las compras ¡eh! – **

**- Albert, ya llegaste, que bueno, uff, estoy tan cansada, ¡por un momento pensé que Archie y Annie comprarían el almacén entero! – **

**- ¡jajajaja! **– Albert sonrió ante el comentario de Candy -

**- Vamos gatita no exageres, ¿acaso no te divertiste con nosotros? – **

**- Claro que si Archie, sólo digo que compraste demasiado, ¡no te enojes! – **

**- Claro que no gatita, ¡mi venganza será cuando nos acompañes de nuevo para terminar las compras! – **

**- ¡ohhhhh! **– se lamentó Candy -

Archie y Albert sonrieron divertidos por la expresión de Candy, sin duda la traviesa pecosa había devuelto la sonrisa a todos en la mansión.

**- Y dime Candy, ¿cómo te fue con tu entrevista en el hospital? – **

**- Oh todo bien Albert, no fue necesario que pidiera la licencia sabes, me dieron vacaciones y un periodo extra por decreto del presidente, así que regresaré hasta en marzo, ¿qué te parece? – **

**- Creo que alguien holgazaneará mucho ¡eh! – **

**- ¡Albert! – **

**- No te enojes Candy, me parece muy bien, así descansaras y podremos salir de viaje también – **

**- ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde Albert? – **

**- No lo sé aún, en cuanto se defina el rumbo de una negociación que tengo actualmente, se decidirá a donde viajaremos, yo te avisaré no te preocupes, espero que Annie pueda acompañarnos Archie –**

**- ¡Me parece una gran idea Albert! le preguntaré a Annie, de cualquier manera yo estoy dentro ¡eh! – **

**- ¡Archieeeeee! ¡Le diré a Annie que piensas ir igual aunque no lo haga ella! – **

**- ¡Gatita!, una vez que me case con Annie no podré salir más solo, ¡debo aprovechar ¿no crees?! **– Archie le hizo un guiño a Candy acompañado de uno de sus tan pícaros besos, de los cuales sólo Candy tenía derecho -

**- ¡Eres incorregible! – **

**- ¡Candy, veo que tú también compraste algunas cosas! **– intervino Albert -

**- Si, compré algunos regalos para los chicos del hogar, ¡se pondrán muy contentos! – **

**- Yo ya tengo listo los regalos como cada año Candy, están en la mansión en Lakewood, espero que no te moleste – **

**- Por supuesto que no Albert, te lo agradezco mucho, ¡eres muy generoso! – **

**- Bien, iré a tomar un baño antes de la cena, los veo más tarde **– comentó Archie -

**- Pero esperen, ¿no se han dado cuenta de que falta algo?** – preguntó Candy

**- ¿A qué te refieres pequeña? – **

**- ¡El pino de navidad! ¡Debemos ir a comprarlo! ¡Debe estar listo para la cena de mañana!, debieron de haberlo puesto desde hace tiempo, ¡¿es que no pensaban poner uno?! – **

Archie que ya se encontraba al borde de la escalera se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a Albert, se había olvidado de ese detalle, y la sombra del recuerdo de Grandchester se hacía presente de nuevo, Archie se puso nervioso y no pudo responder nada.

**- El árbol está en el despacho Candy, alguien…** – decía Albert cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente por Archie -

**- Alguien lo puso ahí y después ya ninguno se acordó de sacarlo hacia el salón, así que, como ya se había decorado, creímos que era mejor dejarlo así, además, como no pasaremos la navidad aquí, no hay problema que se quede en el despacho, así iluminará un poco ese montón de libros y papeles. ¿No lo crees así Candy? **– repuso Archie -

**- Si, pensé que lo habían olvidado, bueno, entonces apresurémonos para acomodar los regalos, ¿qué les parece si los empacamos desde hoy para ponerlos debajo del pino? ¡Ay! ¡Estoy muy emocionada, me encanta la navidad! – **

**- Si Candy, sube a prepararte entonces. Albert me olvidaba que necesito que me des tu opinión en unos documentos, ¿me acompañas al despacho? – **

**- Bien caballeros los veo en un momento – **

Candy les dio un beso a ambos antes de subir a su habitación a cambiarse para la cena.

**- Y bien Archie, ¿qué fue todo eso en el salón hace un momento? – **

**- Albert, no pensarás mencionarle a Candy la visita de Terry ¿verdad? Eso la pondría triste, tal vez ella ya se olvidó de él, será mejor que dejemos las cosas así – **

**- Escúchame Archie, yo no pienso mentirle a Candy, no le diré nada aún porque creo que es un asunto que Terry y ella deben tratar, además, no eh podido localizar a Terry para decirle que Candy no murió, él aún piensa que ella está muerta, he llamado a su casa pero no me responde nadie, y como sé que no está en el teatro, puesto que él mismo me dijo que estaría de vacaciones hasta febrero, entonces, tendré que seguir esperando hasta localizarlo y que sea él quien decida hablar con Candy, por lo pronto le eh mandado una carta, espero que Terry la lea pronto, debe estar sufriendo mucho por lo de Candy – **

**- Tal vez sería mejor que no se enterara y así no regrese nunca más a nuestras vidas, sólo le causa dolor a Candy cada que aparece, espero que no moleste más, además, aún no ha roto el compromiso con Susana Marlowe, aunque él no se haya decidido a casarse con ella aún el compromiso existe y en cualquier momento tendrá que dar la cara y Candy volverá a sufrir. ¡¿Acaso no te importa?! – **

**- Claro que me importa, pero te recuerdo que yo no puedo intervenir en las decisiones de Candy, si Terry decide venir a verla, será ella quien decida si lo recibe o no. ¡Espero que te quede claro Archie! – **

**- ¡Maldito seas Terry Grandchester! Espero que se haya largado de regreso a Inglaterra y que no vuelva ¡nunca más! Me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos más tarde en la cena, con permiso – **

By *DaNi*


	5. Pedazos de corazón

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Susana estaba muy molesta porque Terry había desaparecido después de la noticia que le diera Albert por teléfono, así que, en su desesperación, decidió ir en busca de Eleonor Baker, ésta tendría que decirle en donde se encontraba Terry, puesto como estaba todo, no tenía caso seguir posponiendo más el compromiso, Susana quería casarse ya.

**- Eleonor, Susana está en la sala, quiere hablar contigo, ¿la recibirás? – **

**- Ay Alicia, tú sabes a lo que viene Susana, ¿no es así? No sé cuándo se va a convencer de que Terry no la ama, mi hijo está sufriendo y mucho más después de saber de la tragedia de Candy, está devastado. – **

**- Eleonor, quizá debieras aprovechar esta oportunidad y hablar con Susana al respecto – **

**- Tienes razón Alicia, la recibiré, avísale que en seguida estoy con ella por favor – **

Susana estaba desesperada, pensaba que quizá Terry estaría ahí, pero cómo saberlo, no podría entrar y revisar cada habitación, tendría que aguantarse las ganas y esperar que Eleonor le dijera la verdad.

**- Buenas noches Susana, ¿a qué se debe tu visita a esta hora? No creo que te ocurra nada malo, puesto que llegaste hasta aquí tú sola – **

**- Eleonor, yo estoy desesperada, Terry no aparece, no me ha llamado, no ha ido a verme, nada, no sé qué hacer – **

**- Y bien Susana, ¿acaso piensas que yo tengo algo que ver en eso?, sabes perfectamente, que Terry hace lo que él quiere, yo nada puedo hacer – **

**- Yo he venido para que me digas en donde está Terry, ¿a dónde se ha ido?, él me necesita, pronto nos casaremos y todo estará mejor, yo lo haré olvidar a esa chica y será feliz a mi lado. Dime Eleonor, ¿dónde está Terry?, dímelo – **

**- Escucha Susana, yo no sé en donde está Terry y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, si Terry no te ha buscado es porque no quiere hacerlo, necesita estar solo, y además, después de escucharte creo que entiendo porque no lo ha hecho y no creo que tu presencia le ayude en lo absoluto en este momento, sino todo lo contrario – **

**- ¿Por qué dices que no lo ayudaría? Soy su prometida, debe de estar conmigo, quién mejor que yo para hacerle olvidar ese absurdo capricho. Ya eh esperado demasiado tiempo, y ahora que esa chica murió no veo para qué seguir esperando – **

**- Realmente eres una gran actriz, tú de desvalida no tienes nada, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta de que Terry está sufriendo?, ¿no te ha bastado con atormentarlo todos estos años?, y ahora que Candy ha muerto, déjame decirte que Terry debe odiarte, porque fuiste tú quien le arrebató la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella, ahora la ha perdido para siempre y no creo que le sea fácil perdonarte. Y una cosa más Susana, te agradeceré que dejes de tutearme – **

**- Claro, usted nunca me ha querido, nunca ha querido que Terry se case conmigo, pero le tengo noticias, Terry tiene un compromiso conmigo, un deber, yo le salvé la vida y el debe de compensarme quedándose a mi lado, yo jamás volveré a actuar, por lo menos puedo vivir la experiencia del teatro a través de él, me lo debe entiende – **

**- ¡Que tonterías dices! Terry no te debe nada, Él no te pidió que te arrojaras a esas luces, te salió mal la jugada. Terry ha deseado desde ese día ser él quien sufriera el accidente, no tú. Él no te pidió que lo hicieras, que te quede bien claro. Y respecto a que no puedes volver a actuar, yo te eh visto en tu mejor papel desde aquella noche y hasta hoy cada vez es mejor – **

**- Como se atreve, claro que no, yo amo a Terry, esa chica no lo amaba como yo, lo abandonó, siguió con su vida sin importarle nada más, yo soy quien ha estado al lado de Terry todo el tiempo desde que llegó a Nueva York, lo eh visto crecer como artista, eh compartido sus triunfos, yo arriesgué mi vida por él, y en todo ese tiempo, ¿dónde estuvo esa Candy?, ¿dónde?, ¿jugando a la chica rica que quiere ser enfermera?, por favor, sólo son caprichos de niña rica, yo amo a Terry como mujer, sin temor de arriesgarlo todo, yo merezco ser su esposa, que le quede bien claro, ¡señora Baker! – **

**- Susana, en realidad te compadezco, estás tan confundida, tan equivocada. Déjame decirte que la historia de Candy y Terry viene desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde antes de que Terry viniera a Nueva York, y si Terry es ahora una gran estrella, es gracias a su talento y gracias a esa linda chica pecosa que le robó el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio, fue Candy quien animó a Terry a seguir sus sueños, a buscar su camino y a encontrarse a sí mismo, a luchar por lo que quería ser, ella le dio el coraje y el valor para que se decidiera, Candy entró en el corazón de Terry como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y como nadie nunca lo hará, cada obra se la ha dedicado a ella, cada ensayo, cada esfuerzo, siempre todo lo hizo pensando en ella, en ganarse un lugar en el espectáculo para tener algo que ofrecerle, Terry sólo quería consolidarse e iría a buscarla para pedirle que fuera su esposa, pero en el camino apareciste tú, te interpusiste entre ellos y le arruinaste la vida. Sabes Susana, no deberías exigirle nada a Terry, si acaso él te debía su vida como tanto reclamas, Candy saldó la deuda, ¿acaso no fue ella quien salvó tu vida?, ¿acaso no fue ella quien te detuvo de cometer esa estupidez de suicidarte? La única niña caprichosa y egoísta que yo veo aquí eres tú. Candy fue una gran mujer, supo sacrificarse por amor, por ti, alguien que ni siquiera conocía y que encima de todo le estaba arrebatando al hombre que amaba, se sacrificó por Terry, porque siendo ella quien mejor lo conoce, sabía que Terry siempre cargaría con la culpa de lo que te sucedió, si Terry se quedó contigo se lo debes a Candy, ella le pidió a Terry que lo hiciera, y es por eso que Terry lo hizo, sin embargo, hay algo que el sacrificio de Candy no podía lograr, y es que Terry te amara, no te ama y nunca lo hará, Candy no fue una niña tonta, era una gran mujer, y ahora Susana, no sólo vivirás sabiendo que Terry no te ama, sino que también vivirás con el fantasma de Candy. Porque como equivocadamente crees que tus problemas se acabaron al ella fallecer, te equivocas, porque muerta pesa aún más el recuerdo en su corazón – **

**- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! No quiero escucharla más, ¡no quiero! ¿Por qué me hace esto, por qué me lastima? Lo único que quiero es ser feliz, todos buscamos ser felices, ¿por qué debo ser yo la mala de la historia? ¡¿Por desear mi felicidad junto al hombre que amo?! – **

**- Yo no trato de lastimarte, sólo soy sincera contigo Susana. Y tienes razón al decir que todos buscamos ser felices, pero nunca podrás serlo robando la felicidad de los demás, una felicidad robada no te hará feliz, no te pertenece, no puedes ser feliz si haces sufrir a los demás, entiéndelo Susana, por eso se fue Candy, porque no podía ser feliz a costa de tu sufrimiento, ¿no lo entiendes? Ella no quiso que tú sufrieras y por eso se fue, pero debo decir que Candy se equivocó, porque tú no serías feliz viviendo con alguien que no te ama. Terry, Candy y tú Susana, han sufrido por esa decisión. Yo no te culpo por buscar tu felicidad, sólo te pido que recapacites, deja libre a Terry, busca tu felicidad en alguien que si te ame, que te ame sólo a ti, por quien tú eres, Susana, estoy segura que existe esa persona que te ame por ti misma y no por un compromiso, estás a tiempo Susana, estás a tiempo de poder ser feliz, quizás Terry logre recuperarse algún día y alguien más logre entrar de nuevo a su corazón, pero mientras tanto, déjalo que encuentre la paz, déjalo ser libre, Terry necesita su libertad, le estás robando las ilusiones, estás marchitando su alma. Tú no amas a Terry, cuando se ama se busca la felicidad del ser amado, aunque ésta sea con alguien más, si tú amaras a Terry, sólo te importaría verlo feliz, ya Candy se ha ido para siempre pero aún así él la ama, y necesita encontrar paz para su alma atormentada, no te ganes el odio de Terry, te aseguro que es algo muy duro, yo lo viví y no se lo deseo a nadie. Susana tú no eres mala, recapacita, busca tu felicidad, no te des por vencida, lo que te sucedió no te impedirá ser feliz, aprovecha la oportunidad que Dios te da, estás viva, y mientras sea así, nada es imposible, encontrarás a esa persona que te ame, búscala, está esperando por ti, no pierdas la oportunidad – **

Susana dejó de llorar y no le volvió la mirada a Eleonor, tomó su bastón y su bolso y se paró de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida, una vez en la puerta, volvió a dirigirse a Eleonor.

**- Dígale a Terry que lo estaré esperando, ¡Buenas noches! – **

Sin decir más, Susana salió de la residencia de Eleonor con la mirada al suelo.

**- No sirvió de nada, esa chica está tan confundida, que cree que aferrándose a mi niño Terry todo se solucionará –**

**- Ay Alicia, yo creí que podría hacerla entender, pobre de mi hijo y pobre de Susana, vivirán un infierno que los consumirá poco a poco – **

**- Eleonor, habla con Terry, ¿en verdad no sabes a dónde ha ido? – **

**- No me lo dijo, pero creo que se en donde puede estar – **

Mientras tanto en Chicago, la hora de cenar llegó, todos estaban en la mesa puntuales como había pedido la tía abuela, cenaron tranquilamente y conversaron sobre temas triviales. Una vez terminada la cena pasaron al salón para tomar el té.

**- Ya está todo listo para empacar los regalos, ¿usted nos hará compañía tía abuela? – **

**- Discúlpame Candice, pero esta vez, no podre complacerlos, necesito descansar, no me eh repuesto del viaje de Lakewood y la organización para la cena de mañana me tiene agotada – **

**- Es una pena tía abuela, pero no se preocupe, nosotros la entendemos, no queremos que se nos enferme, será mejor que descanse** – Agregó Archie con fingido pesar -

**- Bien chicos, entonces me retiro, no se acuesten muy tarde. Con permiso, ¡buenas noches! – **

**- Bien chicos, a nuestro asunto ¡Vamos! – **

Candy se puso de pie y jaló a Albert del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie para seguirla hasta el despacho, Candy estaba muy emocionaba, ese tipo de actividades, la hacían hacerse sentir como una niña otra vez.

**- Espera Candy, no hay prisa, ¡casi derramo el té en la alfombra!** – decía Albert ante la impulsividad de Candy -

**- ¡Vamos tío abuelo! ¡¿Acaso una chiquilla puede más que tú?! – ¡Jajaja! **– insinuó Archie

**- ¡¿Qué puedo decir?! – ¡Jajaja! – **respondió Albert divertido

**- ¡Nada! Será mejor que se apresuren, ¡dejen de parlotear! – **

**- ¡Como usted diga princesa! – ¡Jajaja! –** respondieron al unísono divertidos Archie y Albert

Al entrar al despacho, Candy se maravilló de ver el pino todo iluminado.

**- Ohh, ¡qué lindo que está! Me parece mucho más lindo que la ocasión anterior, ¡está hermoso! Vaya chicos creo que aprendieron muy bien como decorar el árbol, ¡eso quiere decir que soy muy buena maestra! – **

**- Vamos Candy, no te emociones, cualquiera puede decorar un árbol **– infirió Archie

**- Candy, ¿has visto bien el pino?** – preguntó Albert

**- ¿Ehhh?, si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – **

**- ¿Estás segura? ¡Es que aún no ha sido terminado! – **

**- ¿Ah no? Déjame ver que le falta, ¿qué le falta?... ¡oh sí, tienes razón, le hace falta la estrella! ¡¡Oh Albert guardaste la estrella para mí, gracias!! Como sabes que me encanta ponerla me reservaste el momento. ¡Gracias Albert! ¡Mua! ¡Gracias Archie! ¡Mua! Pero, ¿dónde está la estrella? ¡Quiero ponerla enseguida! – **

**- Sobre la cornisa de la chimenea Princesa – **

Candy se acercó a la chimenea y tomó la caja que Terry había dejado para ella.

**- ¡Oh que hermosa es! ¡Es preciosa Albert! No sé porque la cambiaste, la anterior también era linda, pero hicieron una buena elección, de seguro que Archie te ayudó a escogerla eh, ¡es bellísima! ¡Gracias por pensar en mí para comprarla! – **Candy emocionada, se acercó a Archie y besó la mejilla de éste.

**- Te acercaré una silla para que alcances Candy **– contestó Archie tratando de contener su irritación.

**- ¡Gracias Archie! ¡Qué emocionada que estoy! Esta estrella está preciosa, tiene algo especial, no sé que es, pensaran que estoy loca pero, siento como si me hubiera estado esperando, ¡es una sensación muy extraña! – **

-** _Si que te esperaba princesa_** – pensaba Albert -

**- Aquí está Gatita, sube, dame la mano yo te ayudaré –**

Archie se sentía mal después de las palabras que había dicho Candy, no entendía por qué, pero sintió pena por Terry en ese momento.

**- ¡Listo! ¡Quedó bellísima! ¿No les parece que se ve preciosa? – **

Candy tenía la mirada iluminaba, tal y como dijo Terry que pasaría, Albert y Archie no podían dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento de Terry y en el contenido de la nota que les había dejado la esperanza de que Candy volvería y colocaría la estrella que había elegido especialmente para ella, tal y como lo acababa de hacer.

Después de admirar por un rato en silencio el hermoso pino, prosiguieron a empacar los regalos, ya una vez terminada la tarea de ponerlos alrededor del árbol, de nuevo se sentaron en el gran sillón de frente a la chimenea y al pino, sin decir nada, se sentía una calidez especial. Candy estaba muy contenta, esa estrella le había dado brillo a su alma, se sentía tan feliz y calma que no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida.

**- Estás muy callada gatita, ¿acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? – **

(silencio)

**- ¿Candy? – **

**- ¡Se ha quedado dormida! **– Afirmó Albert

**- ¡Jajaja! – Será mejor no despertarla, llevémosla a su habitación **- insistió Archie

**- Yo la llevaré, vamos Archie, ¡ayúdame con las puertas! – **

Albert y Archie llevaron a Candy a la habitación, la arroparon con los cobertores, y salieron de su habitación, una vez en el pasillo, pareciera como si ambos pudieran oír el pensamiento del otro, sabían que estaban pensando en las palabras de Candy y en lo increíblemente coincidente con las de Terry. Sin decir nada, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, no había nada más que decir.

Al día siguiente en Chicago, la mansión Andley se preparaba para la cena de acción de gracias. Candy escuchó ruidos de cosas que arrastraban, voces, y el ir y venir de los pasos de la servidumbre, entonces Candy, comprendió que la noche había terminado y que la tía abuela Elroy ya se había levantado, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo y cuando se estiraba como una gatita entraba la mucama con el desayuno para Candy.

**- Buenos días señorita Candy! – **

**- Buenos días Sarita, ¿por qué me has traído el desayuno a la habitación? – **

**- Lo que pasa es que abajo se encuentra todo en revolución, la señora Elroy ordenó que se le trajera el desayuno para no interrumpir con las labores, además, ya todos han desayunado, nadie la acompañaría en el comedor, así que es mejor que desayune cómodamente en su habitación ¡¿no cree?! –**

**- ¿Y dónde están los demás? ¿Tan tarde es acaso? –**

**- Bueno, un poco nada más, el señor Andley y el joven Archie han salido muy temprano, me pidieron que le dijera que volverían temprano para terminar con los regalos –**

**- Está bien, ¡gracias Sarita! –**

Candy se recargó en un montón de almohadones y se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno con tranquilidad, no tenía ganas de bajar, temía que la tía abuela la pusiera en revolución a ella también.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, alguien tocaba a la puerta de Eleonor Baker.

**- ¿Si? ¡Oh, mi niño Terry! ¿Donde había estado?, nos tenía muy preocupadas, pasa, en seguida le avisare a tu madre, se pondrá muy contenta, ¡ha estado muy preocupada por ti! –**

**- No te preocupes nana, yo subiré a su habitación, y no te preocupes por mí, ¡yo sé cuidarme solo! –**

Terry abrazó a la vieja Alicia y se dirigió a la habitación de Eleonor.

**- ¿Puedo pasar madre? – **

**- ¡Terry! ¡Cariño, claro que si pasa, que alegría que hayas regresado! –**

**- No llores mamá, por favor, estoy bien, necesitaba estar solo –**

**- Pero, ¿dónde estuviste Terry? –**

**- Eso no importa madre, ya nada importa, dónde haya estado o dónde estaré –**

**- Terry no hables así. Mira, hoy es la cena de acción de gracias, ¿te quedarás a festejar con nosotros? Hijo, por favor –**

**- Pero madre, ¿de qué debería yo de dar gracias? ¿Acaso hay algo que agradecer? ¿Acaso no eh sido un desgraciado toda mi vida? No veo por qué deba de festejar, no tengo nada por lo cual agradecer madre –**

**- De estar vivo hijo, por ejemplo, de tener un trabajo que amas, no sé, tantas cosas que hay porque agradecer Terry –**

**- ¿Vivo dices? Pero si me siento más muerto que vivo madre, la vida para mí es un castigo, no tengo porque agradecer por estar vivo cuando lo que deseo es estar muerto –**

**- Oh Terry, no digas eso por favor, ¿qué no te das cuenta del dolor que me causas? Soy tu madre, no puedes ser tan cruel, yo no podría vivir si te pasara algo, hijo mío yo te amo – **

**- Mamá, discúlpame, pero es la verdad, no puedes imaginar este dolor que siento en el alma y en mi corazón, es insoportable, me está matando, ¿no te das cuenta que estoy enloqueciendo porque sé que no podré volver a verla nunca más?, no puedo soportarlo madre, este dolor me está comiendo el alma. ¡Ya no puedo más! – **

Terry se desplomó al suelo abrazado a las rodillas de su madre, comenzó a llorar como un niño, estaba muy triste, necesitaba de su madre más que nunca, El corazón de Terry estaba hecho añicos, y Eleonor lloraba y oraba en silencio porque su hijo pudiera superar esa terrible pérdida.

**- Mi niño Terry, han traído este sobre para ti –** advirtió Alicia

**- Gracias, nana –**

**- ¿De qué se trata hijo? –** preguntó Eleonor

La mirada de Terry se endureció cuando leyó el contenido del sobre, sus manos se apuñaron y Eleonor pudo ver que su hijo estaba lleno de furia e impotencia.

**- Debo irme **– respondió Terry molesto

**- Pero Terry, ¿no te quedarás? ¿A dónde vas? ¿De quién es esa carta? Terry, dime algo hijo, por favor –**

**- Esta bien, será mejor que lo sepas de una vez, igual lo sabrás. Se trata de Susana, iré a terminar con este maldito asunto de una vez. ¡Me casaré con Susana! –**

**- ¿Cómo? Pero Terry, no puedes casarte con Susana, no la amas, por favor hijo, no sigas con ese absurdo, serán infelices los dos. Terry, vivirán un infierno – **

**- Eso ya no importa madre, ya no me importa nada, si algo puedo hacer en memoria a Candy, es cumplirle la promesa que le hice de casarme con Susana, de cualquier manera ya no importa, si ella ya no está cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber tenido murió junto con ella, en cuanto a Susana, si quiere vivir en el infierno, así será. ¡La desposaré y no hay vuelta atrás! –**

**- ¡Terry, por favor, recapacita! Eres muy joven aún, puedes volver a enamorarte, quizás encuentres a una chica que te haga feliz, de quien puedas enamorarte de nuevo –**

**- Madre, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más. Nunca podre amar a nadie como amo a Candy, nunca nadie podrá remplazarla, Además, mi corazón se lo entregué a ella hace tanto tiempo, así que es imposible que pueda amar de nuevo. No quiero hacerlo, ¡no quiero! –**

Terry salió de la habitación a toda prisa y se fue sin decir más.

**- Terry, hijo mío...perdóname por favor...si nunca te hubiera dejado... **- Eleonor al ver a Terry salir con el corazón en pedazos se derrumbó, lloraba y se culpaba por el sufrimiento de Terry -

Susana estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, si Terry no regresaba que sería de ella, su madre la atormentaba una y otra vez con la idea de volver a hablar con Eleonor y exigirle le diera el paradero de Terry, pero Susana sabia que aunque lo supiera no se lo diría, así que decidió esperar, mientras tanto había contratado a alguien para que esperara hasta que Terry regresara por la casa de Eleonor, sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría y cuando lo hiciera ella lo estaría esperando, si que el hombre que contrató Susana cumplió con lo acordado, una vez que Terry hubo entrado en la residencia de Eleonor, llamó a la puerta y entregó el sobre que Susana le diera para Terry.

**- Señorita Marlowe, el señor Grandchester la busca** – anunció la mucama

**- ¿Terry? ¿Terry está aquí? ¡Ha vuelto! –**

Susana salió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, por fin Terry había vuelto y esta vez era para formalizar el compromiso, por fin tendría que pedirle que fuera su esposa, ya no había nadie que lo impidiera.

**- ¡Terry! Qué alegría que has regresado, estoy muy feliz, pensé que te habías ido para siempre y que me habías abandonado –**

**- Sólo eh venido a decirte que nos casaremos después del estreno de mi próxima obra –**

**- ¡Oh Terry, me haces tan feliz! ¡Por fin nos casaremos! Ya verás que felices vamos a ser Terry, será maravilloso, tendremos unos hijos preciosos y formaremos una linda familia, ya verás Terry, ¡pronto seremos muy felices!**

**- No te confundas Susana, eh dicho que me casaría contigo y eso haré, más nunca hablé de hijos y familia, nada de esas estupideces, ¿acaso no es a mí a quien quieres? Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, mi presencia junto a ti hasta el afortunado día en que por fin termine mi maldita existencia. Ahora si me disculpas ¡me voy! –**

**- Terry, espera, no te vayas así, hablemos, ¿por qué no quieres que formemos una familia?, ¿por qué no quieres ser feliz? ¡Yo te amo! –**

**- ¡Pero yo no! Yo no te amo a ti Susana. Tú me obligaste a esto, no fastidies más, me casaré contigo, ¿acaso no era eso lo que querías? No me pidas mas, ¡es todo lo que puedo darte! –**

**- Terry, no me trates así, ¡no seas cruel! – **Suplicaba Susana sosteniéndose del saco de Terry sin recibir respuesta o ayuda alguna para sostenerse** – Yo te amo, puedo hacerte feliz, déjame hacerte feliz –**

**- ¡Maldición Susana! ¡Cállate ya! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, no te amo, nunca seré feliz, ¡ni contigo ni con nadie! ¡Mi felicidad se fue con Candy! ¿Era eso lo que querías oír?, pues ahí lo tienes, ¡amaré a Candy toda mi vida y aún después de mi muerte cuando me reúna de nuevo con ella! Por lo pronto, déjame en paz, nos casaremos después del estreno. Me iré de viaje hasta entonces, no te preocupes, yo regresaré para cumplir mi compromiso contigo, así que, no me busques. ¡Adiós! – **

Terry se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Susana y salió azotando la puerta, Susana se dejó caer al piso en un mar de llanto, la tan esperada frase por fin había sido pronunciada y contrario a lo que ella había esperado, se sintió la mujer más infeliz del mundo, odió a Terry por haberle dicho que no la amaba, odió a Candy y la maldijo, porque aún después de muerta seguía interponiéndose en su vida. Lloró amargamente hasta que ya no pudo más.

Terry decidió ir a su antiguo departamento, aún lo conservaba, de haberse dirigido a su actual residencia hubiera encontrado la carta de Albert, pero quería estar solo, y nadie sabía que él conservaba el departamento, así que, allí nadie lo molestaría, al día siguiente emprendería un largo viaje hacia el pasado.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la mansión Andley en Chicago para la cena de acción de gracias, los primeros en llegar fueron los Legan, a excepción de Elisa, quien había contraído nupcias con el rico empresario californiano dos meses atrás, por lo que ese año pasaría las festividades con su nueva familia política.

**- ¡Buenas noches tía abuela, es un placer verla tan bien y tan hermosa como siempre!** – Halagaba Neal a la tía abuela, mientras esperaba ansioso por ver a Candy de nuevo.

**- Gracias hijo, tú siempre tan galante, ¡todo un Andley! Buenas noches, Richard, Sara, tomen asiento, William y mis nietos bajaran enseguida –**

La señora Elroy, Sara y Richard conversaban mientras esperaban por los demás, en cambio Neal, estaba ansioso, deseaba ver a Candy, respirar su aroma, ver sus lindos ojos verdes y su cálida sonrisa, desesperado no dejaba de ver hacia la escalera, de pronto, por fin la bella dama hacia acto de presencia en compañía de sus dos príncipes protectores. Neal se puso de pie de inmediato para esperarla al final de la escalera.

**- ¡Candy, te ves hermosísima, estoy muy feliz de volver a verte! –**

**- Gracias Neal, tú también te ves muy bien –**

**- Toma mi brazo Candy, te escoltaré hasta el salón, y dime, ¿por qué no me avisaste cuando regresarías?, de haber sabido que ya estabas aquí, hace tiempo que habría venido a darte la bienvenida – **

Albert y Archie miraban incrédulos la actitud de Neal, Archie estaba algo molesto y celoso porque de inmediato había acaparado por completo a la hermosa rubia sin siquiera importarle que era acompañada por ellos dos.

La noche transcurrió amenamente, disfrutaron de la cena y del baile, Neal no se despegó de Candy en toda la noche y bailó con ella en demasiadas ocasiones, sólo cuando Archie lograba arrebatarle a la rubia para bailar con ella uno o dos piezas, pero en cuanto había oportunidad de nuevo tomaba su lugar en el centro del salón, sin embargo, fue una cena familiar como no se daba en mucho tiempo estando los Legan presentes, así que Albert y Archie, decidieron no provocar un conflicto y dejar que Neal siguiera acaparando a la rubia, de cualquier manera, él tendría que irse y ellos la tendrían todo el tiempo.

Los días pasaron y con ello llegó el día de la partida de los Andley a Lakewood tal y como lo había planeado la tía abuela, todos estaban muy felices, en cuanto llegaron, Albert y Candy se dedicaron en traer el pino de navidad para la mansión y decorarlo, durante los días siguientes Albert acompañó a Candy al hogar de Pony y en varias ocasiones Archie los acompañaba también, todo era armonía y felicidad, Candy se sentía muy contenta. La navidad llegó y con ella la cena y la entrega de regalos, Candy tuvo muchos regalos por parte de Albert, Archie, y Annie, también Neal había enviado el suyo, ya que había tenido que viajar a California con sus padres porque Eliza los había invitado a pasar la navidad con ella y su marido, así que Neal, tuvo que resignarse y enviar el regalo, después tendría tiempo de volver a ver a la rubia. El tiempo pasó muy rápido y de nuevo la llegada de un nuevo año. Después de la fiesta de año nuevo la hora de regresar a Chicago había llegado, Albert tenía una sorpresa preparada para Candy al llegar a Chicago.

**- Vamos Albert, ¡dime de qué se trata! –**

**- No insistas Candy, te lo diré esta noche en la cena –**

**- Está bien, aunque sea un adelanto chiquito, ¡una pista! –**

**- No, No insistas pequeña no te diré nada hasta la cena –**

**- Oh está bien, supongo que no me queda más remedio que esperar. Pero no regreses muy tarde Albert –**

**- Te prometo que llegaré temprano pequeña, adiós –**

La tarde había caído y Candy estaba ansiosa por la llegada de Albert, todo el día se había pasado pensando que sería la sorpresa de Albert, por fin el auto de Albert entraba a la mansión, Candy observaba desde arriba de un árbol, aunque pronto cumpliría 21 años, el hábito de trepar a los arboles no lo había abandonado. Entonces, desde ahí vio descender a Albert, Archie y Annie, enseguida dio un salto y cayó justo en frente de los recién llegados.

**- Pero Candy, ¡casi me matas del susto! **– exclamó Annie

**- jajaja! – ¡Sigues siendo una miedosa Annie! –**

**- Y tú una revoltosa, ¡no cambias! –**

**- Vamos señoritas ¡entremos! –** insistió Albert

Candy aceptó el brazo de Albert y entraron a la mansión.

**- Bien Candy, ¿estás lista para la sorpresa? –**

**- ¡Claro que si, desde esta mañana! –**

**- ¡jajaja! – ¡Está bien! ¡Toma! **– decía Albert al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre a Candy

**- ¿Un sobre? ¡A ver que tenemos dentro! ¡Uuummm! ¡Ohhhhhh! Son pasajes, a... ¿Londres y Escocia?** – Decía Candy un tanto extrañada y confusa, todo un remolino de emociones

**- Así es Candy, nos iremos de viaje. ¿Qué te parece pequeña? –**

**- Y aún hay más gatita, adivina quién nos acompañará –**

**- ¿Annie? – **

**- ¡Sí!, iré con ustedes a Escocia, ¡que emocionada que estoy! Que lindos recuerdos, ¿no es maravilloso Candy? –**

**- Eh... sí, es maravilloso **– respondió Candy a Annie en un tono totalmente conmocionado

Albert notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Candy, pensó que volver a Escocia la pondría contenta, pero no consideró que el recuerdo del verano que pasó con Terry en ese bello lugar la pusiera triste.

**- Candy, si quieres podemos cambiar el destino. A Florida tal vez, ¿te gustaría? Así podrías visitar a tu amiga Patty **– proponía Albert tratando de animar a Candy para que no terminara por desistir del viaje.

**- Oh no Albert, Escocia está bien, me encantará volver. Hay muchos recuerdos lindos ahí –**

**- Entonces no se diga más, ¡nos vamos a Escocia! **– concluyó Archie emocionado.

Por fin el día de viajar había llegado, Candy estaba muy nerviosa al estar en la estación esperando el tren rumbo a Nueva York, los recuerdos de aquella ocasión en la que viajó a Broadway, no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, trataría de mantenerse altiva y no permitir que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de su tristeza, así el camino a Nueva York llegó a su fin, descendieron y esa misma tarde se embarcarían rumbo a Europa.

Susana había ido al puerto a despedir a unos parientes que habían venido a pasar las festividades con las Marlowe, se trataba del hermano de la señora Marlowe y su familia, Susana distraída comenzó a ver a toda la gente que llegaba para embarcarse, deseaba ella también ser una más de los pasajeros y alejarse rumbo a Europa también, cuando a lo lejos en la cubierta, la silueta de una chica rubia la hizo reaccionar, la ausencia de Terry la estaba volviendo loca, porque podría jurar que esa chica se trataba de Candy, sin embargo, no pudo acercarse más, se había anunciado la salida y nadie más podía subir, Candy desapareció entre la gente dejando a Susana totalmente atormentada.

**- ¿Y si fuera Candy? – **se preguntaba Susana en voz muy baja, esa chica rubia sin duda era muy parecida a Candy, lo que había logrado alterarla

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer, agradezco sus comentarios y opiniones, dejen review please!!!

By *DaNi*


	6. Precipitada decisión

El barco por fin zarpó rumbo a Inglaterra donde pasarían tres días, ya que Albert y Archie tenían que atender unos asuntos antes de partir a Escocia. Al Llegar a Inglaterra, George ya los esperaba, puesto que éste se les había adelantado para preparar todo en la mansión de Londres, ya que tenía muchos años sin que nadie la habitara.

**- ¡George, que gusto verte de nuevo!, ¿Cómo encontraste todo por aquí? –**

**- ¡Hola William! ¿Qué tal el viaje? –**

**- Perfecto George, ¡gracias! –**

**- Bien William, respecto a la mansión, debo decirte que encontré un pequeño problema, pero ya hice que se reparara, por hoy tendrán que hospedarse en el hotel si no les molesta –**

**- Por supuesto George, no hay ningún problema –**

**- Bien, permítame saludar a los demás –**

**- ¡George! ¡Qué tal amigo! De nuevo en Inglaterra eh, ¡espero que esta vez no pretendas llevarnos al zoológico! – **bromeaba Archie al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de George

**- ¡jajaja! – ¡Claro que no joven Archie! Señorita Candy, ¿disfrutó su viaje? –**

**- Si George, ¡gracias! –**

**- Señorita Brighton, un gusto que nos acompañe, espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera –**

**- Gracias George, usted siempre tan caballeroso –**

**- Bien, el equipaje está listo, podemos irnos cuando gusten William –**

**- Entonces vamos, entre más pronto nos desocupemos de todos los compromisos será mejor –**

**- Respecto a eso William, debo informarte que habrá una cena a la que deberán de asistir, sé que es muy apresurado, pero el anfitrión es precisamente con quién realizaremos la inversión, así que, no podemos desairarlo, además, así conoceremos a las personas****con las****que se relaciona y quizá, podríamos lograr una negociación más directa, sin intermediarios –**

**- Está bien George, los negocios son los negocios –**

**- Así es William, apresurémonos, porque recuerda que también tienes la comida con los ejecutivos de nuestra sucursal aquí en Inglaterra, presentaran los balances, y habrá que discutir muchas irregularidades –**

**- Pero Albert, debes estar agotado, pensé que venías a relajarte y descansar. No deberías asistir a esos compromisos, ¿no puede George representarte? **– interrumpió Candy

**- Pequeña, no te preocupes, yo debo estar presente. Recuerda que soy el presidente de los Andry. George ya me ha cubierto por mucho tiempo, ahora es mi turno princesa, además, recuerda que no todo para mi será descanso, recuerda que el motivo del viaje eran estas negociaciones, aunque no estaré todos los días trabajando. Tú no te preocupes y disfruta de estas vacaciones, yo me haré cargo de todo. Si gustas, puedes quedarte esta noche en el hotel, yo me encargaré de disculpar tu ausencia **– Respondía Albert con una mirada muy tierna a Candy

**- ¿Cómo? No sabía que también tendríamos que ir nosotros. No, Albert, por supuesto que te acompañaré, no voy a dejarte solo, y mucho menos dejaré que te mantengan todo el tiempo hablando de negocios, yo me encargaré de que te diviertas, serás mi pareja de baile eh. ¿Qué te parece? **– se animó Candy ante los compromisos sociales -

**- ¡Será un honor princesa! –**

Los Andley se hospedaron en el hotel y Candy y Annie se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar un poco, tendrían que reponerse del viaje para estar listas para el evento de esa noche.

¡Toc toc! –

**- ¡Adelante! –**

**- ¿Puedo pasar Candy? **– preguntó Annie

**- Claro Annie, pasa. ¡Pensé que estarías descansando un poco!**

****

- Oh no Candy, no podría, no sé como tú puedes estar tan tranquila acostada en tu cama cuando tenemos que salir a comprar todo para lucir realmente hermosas. Archie me ha dicho que es muy probable que la familia real se encuentre en esa fiesta, todas las personalidades más importantes de la sociedad de Inglaterra, Francia y Escocia, burgueses y el parlamento, príncipes y princesas, duques, duquesas! Ahhhh! Tantas cosas maravillosas pueden suceder, quizá encuentres a tu príncipe en esa fiesta, ¿no te parecería magnifico que encontraras el amor aquí Candy? No podemos vernos mal, y mucho menos tú Candy, tienes que hacer quedar bien a Albert, recuerda que eres su hija, una Andley tiene que dejar su apellido en alto –

**- ¡Annie, ya suenas como la tía abuela! No pensé que esta cena fuera tan importante, de haberlo sabido hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Albert para no asistir –**

**- Pero Candy, no puedes hacer eso, y además, ya es muy tarde, se ha confirmado la asistencia de todos nosotros –**

**- Está bien Annie, tendrás que ayudarme entonces. ¿Qué me pondré? –**

**- Candy, toma tu bolso, vamos, Albert ha dejado un coche para que nos lleve a donde queramos. ¡Iremos de compras! **

**- ¡¿De compras?! ¡Oh noo! –**

Annie y Candy recorrieron las mejores tiendas, las más exclusivas, compraron unos hermosos vestidos y contrataron a un estilista para que fuera a arreglarlas a la suite del hotel, una vez listas, Annie se retiró a su habitación, para darse unos toques finales y Candy se había quedado sola en su habitación mientras esperaba por Albert para salir rumbo a la fiesta.

**- Mi querida Inglaterra, cuantos recuerdos, fue aquí donde conocí el amor de mi vida. Espero que esta vez las cosas salgan bien y pueda pasar unas vacaciones divertidas, son las primeras que pasaré junto a Albert y los demás, no debo de ponerme triste – **se animaba Candy así misma** – ¡Ánimo Candy, no seas tonta! –**

Candy recordaba y se animaba a sí misma, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sufriendo por un amor imposible, tenía que olvidarse de él, aunque sabía que sería casi imposible.

**- ¿Lista Candy? ¿Puedo pasar? **– preguntó Albert en la puerta de la habitación de Candy

**- Sí, Albert, pasa ¡estoy lista ya! –**

Albert se quedó frente a Candy sin poder decir una sola palabra, Candy lucia bellísima, ¿cuando fue que su pequeña se había convertido en mujer?, no lo sabía, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era que tan bella dama jamás podría ser para él. Sin duda Albert estaba enamorado de Candy, pero nunca se lo diría, puesto que la rubia lo quería sólo como a su hermano mayor, además, estaba Terry, que aparte de ser su gran amigo, sabía que ambos se amaban. Lo único que Albert deseaba era que no lastimara más a Candy.

**- Te ves hermosa princesa, seré la envidia de todos los presentes –**

**- ¡Vamos Albert no exageres, eso ya losé!** – Respondía Candy divertida – **Tú te ves muy buenmozo, todas las chicas casaderas me odiaran, tendré que dejarte solo por momentos o quizá no regrese con vida ¡eh! –**

**- Candy, que cosas dices, pero tienes razón** – respondió Albert con un pícaro guiño –** ¡jajaja! –¿Vamos princesa? –**

**- ¡Sí! –**

Albert, Candy, Archie, Annie y George arribaron a la fiesta, sin duda el castillo era bellísimo, rodeado por un inmenso jardín. Candy se percató de que ya muchas de las personalidades importantes se encontraban ahí, lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa, tendría que ser presentada con muchas de éstas y eso era algo que a Candy no le agradaba.

**- ¡Vamos princesa, yo estaré a tu lado, no te pongas nerviosa, sólo sonríe y cautivarás a todos! –**

**- ¡Gracias Albert! –**

Entraron al castillo y tal como lo temía Candy, las presentaciones estaban en primer plano. Después de un buen rato de socializar, Albert se disculpó un momento para llevar a Candy a la mesa, puesto que él tenia que reunirse con algunas personas con las que hablaría sobre un negocio, pero prometió a Candy que regresaría para el momento del baile.

**- Candy, esto es maravilloso, has visto cuanta gente importante, y cuantos chicos buenos mozos hay aquí, más de uno no te quita la mirada de encima, ¡creo que esta noche encontrarás pareja eh!** – decía emocionada Annie

**- Vamos Annie, bien sabes que no me interesa encontrar pareja, realmente me muero por regresar al hotel, este tipo de eventos me desagrada en sobremanera y lo sabes –**

**- Vamos Candy, anímate y divierte, acompáñanos a Archie y a mí a saludar a algunos miembros de la nobleza. ¿Sabías que el rey de Inglaterra y sus hijos están aquí? –**

**- Por favor Annie, no más presentaciones, ya estuve casi 2 horas con Albert haciendo esa tarea, yo mejor me quedo aquí, iré al jardín a caminar un poco, tanta gente hablando frivolidades me estresa. Y respecto al rey, ni siquiera sé quién es, ¿tú los conoces Annie? –**

**- Bueno, no realmente pero, eso es lo que quiero hacer, no todas las noches tienes la oportunidad de convivir con la realeza. Bueno Candy, no tardaré, espero que no te moleste –**

**- Claro que no Annie, yo sé que a ti te gusta todo esto, yo andaré por aquí, no te preocupes. ¡Diviértete! –**

Annie y Archie fueron a socializar un rato, afortunadamente para Candy, a ambos les apasionaba ese mundo y ella deseaba estar a solas, así que, eso le caía de maravilla, tomó aire y salió hacia el jardín sin que nadie lo notara, a excepción de unos celestes ojos, que aunque estaba rodeado de gente a lo lejos, no le quitaba la vista a su linda princesa.

Candy caminó por el jardín y se adentró en el mismo hasta toparse con una gran fuente, se sentó en el borde y comenzó a observar las estrellas, sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos volvieron hacia ella, en esas fechas había conocido a Terry, había mucha neblina, los recuerdos del colegio, estaba perdida en su ensoñación que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había aproximado hasta donde estaba ella.

**- ¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? –**

**- ¿Perdón? Disculpe, no sabía que había alguien aquí, me retiraré en seguida, con permiso –**

**- Oh no señorita, no era mi intención molestarla, sólo que la vi tan sola y pensativa que me dije, ¿que estará pensando esa linda rubia? Discúlpeme si la importuné –**

**- Eh… no, no se preocupe, sólo salí a respirar un poco de aire puro, no me gustan los lugares cerrados con tanta gente –**

**- ¡Que coincidencia, a mi tampoco! Tú no has de ser de por aquí, a todas estas chicas les fascinan estos bailes, las galas, rangos y toda esa bobada –**

**- Soy americana, de Chicago. Por lo que veo a ti tampoco te gusta este ambiente. ¿Tú padre es un duque o algo así? Yo conocí a alguien así antes, hijo de un duque, pero a él no le gustaba la vida de la aristocracia –**

**- Disculpa mi poca caballerosidad, llámame Arthur. ¿O te interesa saber de apellidos también a ti? –**

**- No, claro que no, mucho gusto Arthur, yo soy Candy –**

**- Candy eh, dulce nombre, perfecto para una belleza como tú –**

**- ¡Discúlpame, debo volver al salón, un gusto conocerte, adiós!** – Se despidió Candy

**- Espera, ¿podrías concederme una pieza durante el baile Candy? –**

**- Lo siento, pero vengo acompañada, no creo poder, quizás en otra ocasión. Adiós Arthur –**

Candy regresó al salón, no le había gustado el tono que utilizó Arthur al estar conversado con ella, sin duda él buscaba algo más, le estaba coqueteando y ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar por ese tipo de situación, así que, muy a su pesar decidió que era mejor regresar con las frivolidades aristocráticas.

**- Candy, ya regresaste, te busqué hace un momento pero no te encontré –**

**- Salí un momento Annie, quería conocer el jardín, mientras Albert se desocupa –**

**- ¿No ha regresado Albert aún?, sí que lo tienen atrapado eh, y me parece que tal vez no logre zafarse, más de alguna de estas caprichosas señoritas lo acaparará, pero no te preocupes gatita, yo te sacaré a bailar **– Decía Archie a Candy en tono coqueto y su infaltable guiño

**- No te preocupes Candy, compartiré a Archie contigo en el baile, pero sólo para bailar ehhh! – **repuso un poco celosa Annie

**- ¡Annie, por favor! ¿Para qué más querría yo a Archie? No me serviría para nada más –**respondía Candy al darse cuenta de la reacción de Annie

**- ¿Cómo? ¡Señoritas, no soy un objeto! – **intervino Archie con fingida indignación

**- ¡jajajaja! **– Candy y Annie reían divertidas

**- Además gatita, podría servirte para muchas otras cosas más si tú quisieras** – De nuevo Archie coqueteaba con Candy

**- ¡Archie, que atrevido!** – exclamó molesta Annie

**- ¡jajaja! – ¡No te enojes Annie, sólo bromeo con Candy! –**

**- Es verdad Annie, sólo es un juego, la orquesta ya inició, vayan a bailar, yo esperaré a Albert –**

**- Está bien Candy. ¡Vamos Archie! –**

**- Uuuyyy, ya voy no me pellizques Annie! ¡No tengo la culpa de que Candy me coquetee! –**

**- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? **– respondió sorprendida y molesta Candy ante la ocurrencia de Archie

Candy le dio un pisotón a Archie por lo que acababa de decir.

**- ¡uy, uy, uy, uyyy, yuy, yuuuuuy!** – se quejaba Archie

**- Ahora si puedes ir a bailar Archie, así no tendrás problemas de recordar que aunque otra señorita te coquetee ¡tú, tienes que quedarte callado!** – Sentenció Candy

**- ¡Es injusto, dos contra mí, y damas, no puedo responder! ¡Oh que pesar, tendré que consolarme besando a esta dama! – se lamentaba fingidamente Archie y tratando de contentar a Annie la besó–¡Muuuaaaack! –**

Annie se soltó del beso y le dio otro pisotón a Archie en el pie contrario al que lo había hecho Candy.

**- Yo no sirvo de consuelo a nadie, ¡búscate a otra! **– respondió molesta Annie

**- ¡jajajaja! ¡Jajajaja! – ¡Basta chicos, que me haré de la risa! **– decía Candy divertida con la situación

**- ¡Uyyyy! Uy iuy uy!!! ¡Annie, esto es injusto!, sólo bromeaba, vamos Annie, no quiero bailar con otra, baila conmigo mi amor, anda vamos, ¿quieres que suplique acaso? –**

**- ¡Pues, no estaría nada mal ahora que lo mencionas! **– infirió Annie

**- Annie por favor, ¿tienes idea de toda la gente importante que se encuentra aquí esta noche?, ¡no me hagas esto por favor! –** suplicaba Archie

**- Está bien, pero ya me las cobraré en otra ocasión, ahora llévame a bailar, imagino que tus pies están ¡ansiosos! **– se burló Annie

**- ¡jajaja! **– Candy seguía riendo, realmente era muy divertido ver la situación de Archie con Annie

**- Está bien Annie, vamos. El que ríe al último ríe mejor Candy ehhhhh! **– retó Archie a Candy

**- Annie, mejor si acepto tu propuesta, más tarde bailaré con Archie, ¡me parece que sus pies necesitan otra lección! –**

**- ¡Con gusto Candy! – ¡Jajaja! **– respondió Annie divertida

**- ¡oooohhhhhh!** – se lamentaba Archie

El baile inició y Annie y Archie se fueron a bailar, Candy se había quedado sola en la mesa de nuevo, Albert aún no se desocupaba, volteó hacia donde estaba él y vio como el montón de hombres hablando de negocios una y otra vez no lo soltaban, se encontró con la mirada de Albert, puesto que éste no había dejado de estar al pendiente de ella, y sólo pudo hacerle un gesto con los hombros de que nada podía hacer y que lo esperara un poco más.

Habían pasado ya 4 piezas de baile y Candy continuaba sola, cuando al voltear a otro lado de la pista, vio como de una mesa en el fondo se levantaba Arthur y se dirigía en dirección hacia donde estaba ella, notó en la mirada de éste que su intención era sacarla a bailar, por lo que la rubia reaccionó y se decidió a arriesgarse a interrumpir a Albert para que la salvara de esa situación.

**- ¡Buenas noches caballeros! Espero no molestarlos, me preguntaba si podrían prestarme un poco a mi pareja de esta noche, el baile hace rato que empezó y yo me encuentro sola en la mesa!**

**- Por supuesto que no molesta bella dama, ¿y quién es el afortunado hombre que la acompaña esta noche? **– Preguntó el elegante noble que lideraba la charla; Lord Kensington -

**- Este guapo rubio, ¡William Andley!**

Candy se prendió del brazo de Albert, lo que provocó la gracia de todos los presentes.

**- ¡Vaya! joven Andley, tiene usted un excelente gusto, no sabíamos que venía acompañado, de saberlo no lo hubiéramos entretenido por tanto tiempo, como nosotros somos viejos no tenemos oportunidad de bailar con tan linda señorita, así que nos dedicamos a hablar de negocios únicamente, no nos percatamos de que usted es un joven aún. ¡Vaya, diviértase hombre, ya habrá tiempo para conversar!** – Le animó Lord Kensington -

**- Disculpen caballeros, tengo que atender a mi dama, con su permiso, regresaré más tarde.**

Albert rodeó a Candy por la espalda y caminó con ella hacia la pista de baile sin decir nada.

**- ¿Estás molesto Albert? -**

**- ¿Tendría porque Candy? -**

**- Sé que hice mal en interrumpirte, pero es que yo...**

**- Pequeña, claro que no me molesta, y no me interrumpiste del todo, es sólo que me extrañó tu actitud, parecías otra, muy coqueta por cierto eh!**

**- Oh Albert, sé que sí, lo hice a propósito, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no se molestaran por mi intromisión. ¡Estaba algo desesperada!**

**- ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Alguien te molestó? No vi que nadie se te acercara, todo el tiempo estuve al pendiente de ti.**

**- ¿En verdad Albert? ¡Gracias! Pero es que salí un momento al jardín y ahí conocí a alguien que empezó a coquetear y me pidió que bailara con él, yo me negué explicándole que venía acompañada, pero el baile inició y las canciones pasaban y pasaban y mi acompañante no aparecía, así que, se decidió a insistir y cuando vi que se dirigía a mi mesa, no se me ocurrió más que lo que acabo de hacer. ¡Discúlpame Albert!**

**- jajajaja! Así que escapando de los chicos ¡eh! Jajaja!**

**- ¡Albert! ¡No te burles!**

**- ¡Está bien pequeña, está bien!**

Albert y Candy bailaron por mucho rato hasta que la orquesta paró para tomar un descanso y las parejas volvieron a sus mesas para tomar la cena. Ahí ya los esperaban Annie y Archie.

**- Veo que te estás divirtiendo Candy, los hemos visto bailar toda la noche.**

**- Bueno, la verdad es que sí Annie, me eh divertido, hace mucho tiempo que no bailaba tanto.**

**- ¡Estarás cansada gatita!**

**- No, en realidad no tanto. ¡Aún guardo unas cuantas piezas para ti guapo!**

**- ¡¡¡Candy!!!**

**- ¡jajaja! Por Dios Annie, no estarás celosa, sólo bromeo.**

**- Por favor señoritas, este chico ¡no vale la pena! **– participó en la broma Albert.

**- Tienes razón Albert, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo bailamos la segunda parte del baile, y Candy y Archie se acompañan?, al fin que se mueren por bailar juntos, ¡¿no es así?!**

**- Por favor Annie, discúlpame, no era mi intención, sólo le seguía el juego a Archie, pero sanamente.**

**- Pues esos juegos a mi no me parecen Candy. Y bien Albert, si no quieres bailar conmigo lo entiendo, ya encontraré a otra pareja.**

**- Por supuesto que me encantaría bailar contigo Annie, pero… … ¿No te importa Archie?**

**- En realidad-** intentó responder Archie cuando fue interrumpido por Annie

**- A Archie no tienes porque pedirle permiso, si lo que te preocupa es bailar conmigo porque somos novios, eso tiene solución, Archie, ¡hemos terminado!**

**- ¡¡Pero Annie!! ¿Te has vuelto loca? Estás llevando esto muy lejos, no es en serio lo que dices ¿no es así?**

**- Claro que es en serio Candy, pero no te preocupes, no es tu culpa. No tengo ningún problema contigo, sé que no te interesa Archie, pero al parecer él no lo entiende y yo ya me cansé de seguir esperando que me ame a mí.**

**- Pero Annie, ¿qué te está pasando?, este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar para discutir este tipo de temas. –** Reponía Archie en voz baja pero alterada tratando de no llamar la atención-

**- Pues te tengo noticias Archie, aclarar los problemas de pareja no es cualquier tema, ni tiene el momento o lugar ideal, se habla en el momento en que suceden, y ese ha sido mi gran error, callarme y aguantarme, pero sabes que, ya no más, ya no voy a callarme y empiezo desde hoy. Y no te preocupes, yo me regreso al hotel sola. ¡Con permiso!**

**- ¡Annie! –** Trató Archie de detenerla

**- ¡Annie espera!**

**- ¡No me sigas Candy, mañana hablaremos! **–Annie se soltó del brazo de Candy jalando con fuerza y rapidez

**- Creo que quien debe ir soy yo, discúlpame Candy, será mejor que regreses con Archie para yo tener oportunidad de hablar con ella y que se calme.**

**- Está bien Albert, yo me siento muy mal por todo esto, no quería provocar esta situación te lo juro.**

**- Candy, ven aquí princesa, no llores por favor, lo de Annie no es tu culpa, ves que ella misma dijo que tiene mucho tiempo aguantando, quizá ella vio aquí la oportunidad para desahogarse, te diré algo, yo no la vi enojada contigo.**

**- ¿Te parece Albert? yo quiero mucho a Annie, no quisiera perder su amistad.**

**- No lo harás princesa, te lo aseguro, Ahora necesito ver una sonrisa para poderme ir tranquilo, si tú no dejas de llorar, yo no me iré y dejare que Annie se vaya sola.**

**- ¡Oh no Albert! Ve, ya no voy a llorar ¿ves?, estoy sonriendo ¡ve!**

A Albert le causó mucha ternura ver a Candy forzar su bella sonrisa con sus lindos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y preocupados, y no pudo resistirse, la acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso muy cerca de los labios.

**- ¡Te veré en el hotel princesa!**

**- ¿Qué fue esa sensación que sentí? ¡¿Qué me pasa? se trata de Albert! creo que la situación de Annie y Archie me ha alterado.**

Candy regresaba a la mesa con Archie absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien caminaba en dirección contraria en el mismo estado que ella, lo que provocó que ambos chocaran el uno con el otro y haciendo que Candy callera al suelo.

**- ¡ough! **

**- ¡Típico!**

**- ¡Grosero!**

El hombre se había seguido de frente sin voltear, cuando escuchó la voz que le reclamaba, sintió un escalofrió que lo hizo voltear, pero ya no pudo verla de frente porque justo en ese momento un conocido del pasado, quien no le agradaba en lo absoluto llegaba y aprisionaba a la dueña del reclamo.

**- ¡Ayyyy! ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- ¡Vi que eras una dama en apuros y vine a rescatarte!**

**- ¡Suéltame! Yo no necesito ser rescatada, ¡puedo cuidarme sola!**

**- Está bien, te aseguro que de él si debía rescatarte, lo conozco muy bien. Te acompaño a tu mesa. **

**- No me importa quien sea, además, ni siquiera volteó a verme, ¡es un grosero! **

**- Calma, vamos ¡déjame acompañarte!**

**- ¡No gracias! Será mejor que vayas con tu amigo y le digas que aprenda a respetar a las damas.**

**- Tienes razón preciosa, eso haré, lo obligaré a que regrese a disculparse. ¡Espera aquí!**

**- ¡No! ¡Espera! No hagas eso ¡regresa!**

Arthur salió corriendo para alcanzar al rufián que había agredido a Candy.

**- ¡Vaya Grandchester, parece que Nueva york te volvió más idiota!**

**- ¡Déjame en paz Windsor, no te metas conmigo!**

**- ¡Regresa y discúlpate con la dama!**

**- ¿Tú me vas a obligar?**

**- Si es necesario, lo haré.**

**- Vaya, parece que una niña tonta sabe manejarte muy bien ¡eh! ¡No lo haré! No voy a disculparme con ella ni con nadie y ¡déjame en paz!**

**- ¿Estás seguro Grandchester? Está bien, por cierto, ¿cómo está tu padre?, eh oído que un poco enfermo y viejo.**

**- ¿Y qué con eso?**

**- No nada, sólo me preguntaba qué pasaría si le fuera suspendido su titulo, tú sabes, ¡esas cosas podrían pasar!**

**- ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Así es como arreglas tus asuntos? ¡Haz lo que quieras no me importa!**

**- Está bien Grandchester, quizá esa bella dama conozca a alguien a quién si le interese el título. ¡Adiós!**

**- ¡Infeliz, espera, lo haré!**

**- Vaya, me equivoqué, parece que te volviste un poco más listo en América ¡eh! ¡Vamos!**

El hombre que acababa de chocar con Candy había sido Terry, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Terry descubra que Candy no murió?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*By DaNi*

Gracias por sus reviews, les agradezco. Lady y Diana gracias por su cosntancia. Bueno espero sus comentarios, actualizaré pronto.

Besos...bye!

XOXOXOXO


	7. Golpe bajo

Candy se había ido con Archie en cuanto Arthur había salido a buscar a Terry, si Candy hubiera sabido que se trataba de Terry quizá no se hubiera ido. Ahora lo único que le importaba era arreglar las cosas con Annie y Archie, así que no quiso permanecer ni un minuto más en la fiesta.

**- ¡No entiendo! – **Arthur buscaba con vehemencia a Candy ¿acaso se había marchado? **-**

**- Di algo que sea nuevo. ¡Tú nunca has entendido nada!**

**- ¡Se ha ido!**

**- Me parece que esa chica chocó conmigo porque estaba muy apurada por escaparse de ti ¡eh! Al parecer le hice un favor, bien su majestad, en vista de que la dama ha desaparecido, me retiro. ¡Adiós! -**

Candy y Archie regresaron al hotel sin decir palabra alguna, sin duda Archie seguía enamorado de Candy, pero a Annie la quería también, era una chica tímida y tierna y no quería lastimarla. Candy se sentía culpable de toda la situación y se sentía apenada con Archie, así que ambos permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto. Al regresar al hotel ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones en silencio, Candy se sentía tan responsable por toda esa situación y decidió ir a hablar con Annie en ese momento pero nadie respondió en su habitación, así que derrotada decidió retirarse y esperar al día siguiente, quizá después de dormir un poco, Annie entraría en razón..

Toc, toc! –

**- ¡Adelante!**

**- Hola Candy, sólo eh venido a verte para saber si estás más tranquila.**

**- Albert, que bueno que viniste, ¿cómo está Annie?, estuve llamando a su puerta pero no me respondió, está tan enojada conmigo que no quiso abrirme la puerta.**

**- No estés triste Candy, Annie no está en su habitación, por eso no te abrió, **

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero a donde fue Annie? ¡Eso quiere decir que está peor de lo que pensaba!**

**- Tranquilízate Candy, Annie salió al jardín del hotel a caminar un poco, después de que hablamos se tranquilizó y dijo que quería estar un momento a solas para pensar. Pero antes, me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas, no está molesta contigo y que disfrutarían de las vacaciones.**

**- ¿En verdad dijo Annie eso? ¡No lo puedo creer! Parece que en verdad está tranquila, pero no entiendo nada, después de lo que acaba de suceder y lo de ella con Archie… oh no entiendo nada.**

**- No te esfuerces por hacerlo Candy, las cosas del corazón no tienen explicación, deja que ellos dos arreglen su situación. Tú puedes estar tranquila, Annie no tiene nada contra ti, mañana la verás en el desayuno antes de irnos a la mansión, recuerda que mañana dejamos el hotel.**

**- Tienes razón Albert, lo había olvidado. Será mejor que duerma entonces, realmente me siento muy cansada y más aún después de todo lo sucedido esta noche.**

**- Me parece bien pequeña, que descanses, hasta mañana.**

**- Hasta mañana Albert y gracias por todo.**

**- No me agradezcas Candy, yo siempre buscaré que seas feliz. ¡Buenas noches!**

Albert le dio un tierno beso a Candy en la frente y se fue a su habitación, Candy se preparó para dormir, realmente estaba muy cansada, sólo deseaba dormir, ya mañana seria otro día y hablaría con Annie.

**-¡Buen día Candy!**

**- ¡Annie, que bueno que bajaste a desayunar, estaba muy preocupada!**

**- ¿Por qué no habría de bajar? Le pedí a Albert anoche que te avisara que te vería en el desayuno y que no estaba molesta contigo Candy.**

**- Sí, me lo dijo, es solo que, me pareció raro, estabas tan molesta anoche y rompiste tu compromiso con Archie, todo estaba tan fuera de control, que, el que Albert me dijera que estabas tranquila me preocupó más en lugar de calmarme.**

**- jajaja, vamos Candy, es sólo que me cansé de ser el consuelo de Archie, ni siquiera estoy molesta con él ya, yo fui quien forzó todo desde el principio, me siento mejor ahora sabes, sólo me falta hablar con Archie para que seamos buenos amigos y las vacaciones no se echen a perder.**

**- Pero Annie, Archie y tú estaban por ¡casarse!**

**- No quiero seguir hablando de esto Candy, además, tal vez algo me espere aquí, como te dije anoche, quizá encontremos el amor aquí o en Escocia, ¿no sería maravilloso Candy?**

**- Annie, yo, no lo sé, todo esto me parece una pesadilla, me ha hecho sentir miedo Annie, todo estaba tan bien y de repente todo cambió, no te entiendo Annie.**

**- Candy, yo me siento mucho mejor ahora, siento que una pesada carga se ha ido, quiero empezar de nuevo y encontrar a alguien que me ame solo a mí, no quiero compartirlo con nadie. Por favor Candy, no insistas con este tema, tratemos de divertirnos ¿está bien?**

**- ¡Está bien Annie!**

**- ¡Señoritas, buenos días!**

**- ¡Buen día George!**

**- William me pidió que las instalara en la mansión, ya que él y el joven Archie tienen que atender unos pendientes antes y regresaran hasta la cena.**

**- Está bien George, ¿qué le parece si nos acompaña a desayunar y enseguida partimos?**

**- Se lo agradezco señorita Candy, yo ya desayuné, ¡sólo tomaré un café para acompañarlas!**

**- ¡Perfecto George! Por cierto, ¿podríamos disponer de un coche para pasear mientras Albert y Archie regresan?**

**- Por supuesto señorita Annie, William ha puesto a disposición de la señorita Candy un chofer, las espera en la mansión.**

**- ¡Qué bien!, ¿oíste Candy?, ¡podremos pasear por Inglaterra toda la tarde, ya verás cómo nos divertiremos!**

**- Si Annie.**

Annie, Candy y George, dejaron el hotel y se instalaron en la mansión, descansaron un poco y después de comer Candy y Annie salieron a dar un paseo para después regresar de nuevo a esperar por Archie y Albert para la cena.-

**- Esta casa es muy bella ¿no te parece Candy?**

**- Si Annie, es bonita pero demasiado grande, nadie la ha habitado en mucho tiempo, es una lástima.**

**- Si, ¡aquí podrían darse unas hermosas fiestas!**

**- Sin embargo, a mí lo que más me ha gustado es el inmenso jardín.**

**- Si, es ideal para un matrimonio lleno de hijos, ¿no te parece Candy?**

**- Si, tal vez sí. Annie, ¿estás segura de lo de Archie?**

**- Ay Candy, veo que insistirás, está bien, no puedo negarte que me duele mucho separarme de Archie, sin embargo, creo que es necesario, quiero que defina sus sentimientos y que si decide luchar por mi sea porque realmente me ama, necesito que él esté seguro de que ama sólo a mi Candy, ¿me entiendes? Espero que me apoyes en esto por favor.**

**- Oh Annie, debiste de haber confiado en mí antes, te prometo que te apoyaré en todo Annie.**

**- Gracias Candy.**

Candy y Annie se abrazaron y se sintieron muy felices de seguir siendo tan amigas y saber que siempre se apoyarían y estarían al lado la una a la otra en todo momento y apoyandose en cada decisión.

**- ¡Buenas noches bellas damas! ¿Qué tal su día?**

**- ¡Albert, por fin llegan! Paseamos toda la tarde, Annie quería salir de compras así que en realidad hace muy poco que regresamos también.**

**- Buenas noches Albert, tendrán hambre me imagino, avisaré que sirvan la mesa, sólo los esperábamos.**

**- Hola Candy, ¡con permiso! Annie espera, necesito que hablemos.**

**- Archie, ¿qué te parece si después de la cena?**

**- Está bien Annie, te veré en el salón.**

**- Bien, será mejor que te prepares para cenar debes tener hambre, con permiso, iré a ver que todo esté listo.**

Archie se extrañó de la actitud de Annie, era como si no estuviera molesta con él, decidió esperar hasta después de la cena como había pedido ella.

La cena estuvo perfectamente bien, y contrario a lo que todos esperaban había armonía en el comedor, disfrutaron de una cálida cena entre amigos, la plática era amena, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse, Archie y Annie pasaron al salón para conversar como lo habían acordado, Annie, le explicó a Archie lo que ella sentía y que era mejor ser amigos, que no se sintiera mal por nada y olvidaran lo que habían vivido, irían de vacaciones como amigos y cada quien buscaría su camino a su felicidad.

**- ¿Amigos entonces, Archivald Cornwell?**

**- ¡Amigos, Annie Brighton! **

Todos en la mansión se fueron a descansar ya que al día siguiente por la tarde partirían rumbo a Escocia a disfrutar de las tan esperadas vacaciones.

**- ¿Lista Candy? ¡Ya todos esperan en el auto!**

**- Si, ya voy Annie, ¡es que me quedé dormida!**

**- ¡Ay Candy, tú no cambias, jajaja!**

La mansión en Londres quedó sola de nuevo, una nueva aventura para Candy la esperaba en Escocia.

**- ¡Esta villa es hermosa Albert!**

**- Es la misma de cuando estuvimos en el colegio Candy, ¿recuerdas?**

**- En aquella ocasión no me tocó conocerla Archie, ¡es preciosa!**

**- Me alegro que te guste Candy, puedes regresar aquí cuando quieras, ¡está a tu disposición!**

**- Gracias Albert, pero no creo que después de este viaje vuelva pronto, ¡es muy lejos!**

**- Nunca se sabe Candy, ¡a mí me encantaría regresar!**

**- También las puertas están abiertas para ti Annie.**

**- Gracias Albert, eres muy amable.**

**- uMm, será mejor instalarnos no creen, ¿qué les parece un paseo por el lago más tarde?**

**- ¡Buena idea Archie! ¡A mí me parece bien! ¿Ustedes qué dicen señoritas?**

**- ¡Suena divertido! ¡Estoy dentro!**

**- Si, yo también, entonces vayamos a acomodar las cosas Candy.**

Todos se instalaron y después de un rato estaban en el lago.

**- ¿Qué tal una carrera?**

**- ¡Genial Archie, chicas contra chicos!**

**- Princesa, ¡perderán!**

**- ¿Tan seguro estás Albert?**

**- Recuerda que fui yo quien te salvó en Lakewood de que cayeras por la cascada.**

**- No lo olvido, entonces era una niña, ahora soy una mujer mucho más lista.**

**- ¡Vaya gatita, me impresionas! Bien, las dejaremos tomar ventaja para que vean que no somos injustos, sólo que no se tarden en llegar. ¡Tengo hambre!**

**- ¡Presumido! Apostemos algo, el que llegue primero le pedirá lo que quiera al perdedor. **

**- Candy, Archie es muy bueno remando, será mejor que te retractes, perderemos.** –Le decía Annie a Candy en un susurro-

**- No te preocupes Annie, ganaremos. **

**- Está bien gatita, si insistes.**

**- Pequeña, ¿estás segura?**

**- Claro que si, ¿acaso tienes miedo Albert?**

**- ¡jajajaja! ¿Miedo yo? ¡Tú lo pediste Candy!**

**- Candy, estoy nerviosa, creo que mejor no.**

**- Vamos Annie, tengo un plan, confía en mí.**

**- ¡Está bien Candy!**

La carrera inició y tal y como Archie dijo, esperaron a que ellas tomaran la delantera.

**- Apúrate Candy, no tardaran en alcanzarnos.**

**- Conozco un atajo Annie, llegaremos antes.**

**- ¿Estás segura, y si nos perdemos? ¡Cuidado Candy, nos estrellaremos!**

**- ¡jajaja! ¡Te dije que conocía un atajo!**

**- Dios mío, jamás había pasado por aquí, es hermoso, pareciera que saliéramos del lago y entráramos a un paraíso.**

**- Sí, es bellísimo, nadie sabe de este lugar, al menos eso creo, Terry me lo mostró cuando estuvimos aquí, era su lugar favorito y secreto, él fue quien me dijo que nadie sabía de él.**

**- Aún extrañas a Terry no es así Candy.**

**- Annie, no voy a mentirte, todavía me duele mucho, yo aún lo amo, pero sé que no debo pensar en él, Terry ha salido de mi vida para siempre.**

**- Candy, es una pena que no hayan podido ser felices juntos, sólo espero que tú encuentres la felicidad, ¿has pensado en Albert?**

**- No Annie, eso no sería justo para ninguno de los dos, mucho menos para Albert, él me pide que tengamos una relación frente a la sociedad, pero que nosotros seamos amigos, como cuando vivíamos juntos en mi viejo departamento. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte, porque Albert, puede encontrar el amor, y estando conmigo esa posibilidad se cerraría.**

**- Sabes Candy, yo creo que Albert realmente está enamorado de ti, pero no se atreve a decírtelo porque sabe que aún amas a Terry.**

**- Annie por favor, no me mortifiques con eso, entre Albert y yo sólo hay amor fraternal.**

**- Está bien Candy, no insistiré. ¿Y ahora qué haremos, hay alguna salida secreta también?**

**- Si, ya verás que en un momento estaremos almorzando tranquilamente mientras esperamos por los chicos!**

**Candy y Annie, almorzaban cuando Albert y Archie las veían con asombro.**

**- ¡Hey chicas!, ¿cómo es que están aquí? ¡Hicieron trampa!**

**- ¡Archie como te atreves, claro que no!, ¿acaso no saben perder?**

**- Archie, dejemos que las damas disfruten de su momento, si eso las hace sentirse mejor.**

**- Albert ¿tú también crees que hicimos trampa?**

**- No Annie, sólo digo que me parece raro, pero si ganaron es justo que lo disfruten, así que bien, para demostrarles que sabemos perder, dígannos cual es su deseo.**

**- Primero, tomen el almuerzo tranquilos.**

**- Gatita ¿qué planeas?**

**- ¿Yooo? Nada, ¡vamos Archie come!**

Los chicos pasaron una tarde muy amena entre risas y aperitivos, hasta que llegó el momento de regresar.

**- Bien señoritas, está por anochecer muy pronto, será mejor regresar.**

**- ¡No tan pronto Albert! ¡Aún tenemos algo pendiente!**

**- Estoy ansioso por escuchar lo que quieres gatita, no creo que sea algo tan difícil de cumplir.**

**- ¡Bien!**

**- Candy, está comenzando a llover, mejor no.**

**- ¡Mucho mejor entonces Annie!**

**- Vamos gatita, ¿de qué se trata?**

**- Bien, esta lluvia está perfecta, su castigo será llevarnos en sus espaldas de regreso a la villa y corriendo porque nos mojamos.**

**- ¡Pero nos ensuciaremos!**

**- ¡Sabía que no cumplirían!**

**- Nadie ha dicho tal cosa pequeña, ¡vamos!**

**- ¡ayyyyyy!**

Albert sorpresivamente jaló a Candy y la cargó en su espalda

**- ¡Vamos Archie, no puedes hacer quedar mal a los caballeros Andley!**

**- Está bien Albert. ¿Me permites Annie?**

**- Si.**

**- ¡Apúrense la lluvia se hace más fuerte!**

Albert y Archie empezaron a correr con las dos chicas a cuestas, la lluvia era más intensa cada vez y casi al llegar Albert resbaló, lo que provocó que Candy cayera.

**- Candy, ¿estás bien?, discúlpame, **

**- ¡augh!, si estoy bien Albert, ¡no te preocupes!**

Albert sostenía a Candy en sus brazos muy cerca y la veía con una mirada intensa, Candy no se movía, sólo podía sentir la respiración de Albert muy cerca de su rostro, Albert la acercó más a él.

**- ¿Están bien?** – preguntó Archie quién al verlos caer corrió a ayudarlos.

**- Eh… sí, Albert resbaló y caímos pero no fue nada grave.**

Annie y Archie: **jajajajaja!**

**- Vamos Candy, será mejor entrar** - Albert ayudó a Candy a ponerse en pie tratando de sonar calmado.

**- sí, gracias.**

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Candy tomó un baño y se recostó en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en la plática de Annie y en lo que acababa de suceder, había tenido a Albert muy cerca de ella con una mirada tan intensa que no había visto nunca, decidió que era mejor descansar, ya mañana vería las cosas de otra manera.

**- ¡Buen día Candy!, veo que te despertaste muy temprano hoy.**

**- ¡Buen día Annie! si, me acosté muy temprano anoche, así que dormí de más, bajé a desayunar tenía mucha hambre para esperarlos.**

**- ¿Segura que sólo fue por eso que tomaste tu desayuno antes que todos?**

**- Cla- cla- claro que sí, ¿por qué más lo haría Annie?**

**- Me parece que tiene algo que ver con la caída de anoche, tú y Albert actuaron algo extraño y después ninguno de los dos quiso bajar a cenar.**

**- Annie, por favor, no empieces con esas ideas, iré a dar un paseo, te veré más tarde Annie.**

**- ¡Que te diviertas Candy!**

Candy se fue en dirección al lago, en realidad, Annie no estaba equivocada, pero la sola idea le daba miedo, necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente y que mejor que ir a donde años atrás se había sentido tan feliz.

**- Que lindo día, ¿aún vivirá Mark en la villa de Grandchester?, me gustaría verlo, pero quizá Terry y Susana podrían enterarse de que estuve por aquí y pensarían que fui en busca de Terry. Será mejor que no.**

**- ¡Que tal! La fugitiva de Londres de nuevo frente a mí y aquí en Escocia ¡eh!**

**- ¡¿Arthur?!, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Sólo salí a caminar un poco, me encanta pasear cerca del lago y me pareció ver a una linda dama a solas, y me dije, ¿qué tal si se ha perdido?, iré en su ayuda y quizá me recompense con un agradable beso.**

**- Pues lamento mucho despertarte de tus sueños Arthur, porque yo, ¡ni estoy perdida ni mucho menos necesito de tu ayuda!**

**- ¡Vaya, menos mal!**

**- ¿Menos mal qué?**

**- ¡Que no te negaste a darme un beso!**

**- ¡¿Queeeeé?! ¡Por supuesto que no te daré nada!, ¿qué te pasa?**

**- ¡jajaja! No te enojes Candy, sólo hacia mi intento, no es tan malo eh!**

**- No me gustan tus bromas Arthur, con permiso.**

**- No era mi intención molestarte Candy, no tienes que irte, yo me iré.**

**- ****No... no... en realidad… ya estaba por marcharme...**

**- Permíteme ayudarte. Es fascinante ver a una linda chica trepada en un árbol.**

**- Sí... claro, puedo bajar sola, gracias.**

**- Ah... ya veo que no confías en mí.**

**- No, no es eso... perdona es que... pensé que estaba sola. Me quedé viendo el lago, es hermoso, y no pude evitar sentarme a pensar un rato.**

**- Y te puedo preguntar ¿quién es él? Parece que hay un afortunado que se mantiene en tus pensamientos. ¿O me equivoco?**

**- No veo porque deba responder a tus preguntas, ni siquiera te conozco.**

**- Eso tiene solución, podemos empezar a hacerlo. Y dime Candy... ¿qué haces aquí? Es el último lugar donde hubiera creído encontrarte, pero me alegro de que así haya sido, eso quiere decir que nuestros caminos están predestinados.**

**- Estoy de vacaciones, me instalo en una villa cerca de aquí. Y deja toda esa palabrería de caminos predestinados por favor, sólo ha sido una coincidencia,**

**- No estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero por el momento dejaré las cosas así, después terminarás dándote cuenta de que no estaba equivocado. ¿Y no es muy temprano para que estés aquí?, deberías estar desayunando con tu familia o ¿viniste sola?**

**- No, pero decidí pasar la mañana a solas y dar un paseo por los alrededores antes del almuerzo.**

**- Que curioso, yo tuve la misma idea.**

**- ¿También estás de vacaciones?**

**- Sí, así es. **

**- Por cierto, hace un momento me llamaste fugitiva, ¿a qué te referías?**

**- Si, me refería a la noche del baile en Londres, te dije que me esperaras mientras que iba por el cretino que te había ofendido, pero te escapaste.**

**- No tenia porque escapar, además, yo te dije que no fueras tras él, yo justo ya me iba cuando eso sucedió.**

**- Está bien Candy, lo importante es que te volví a encontrar, ¡espero que esta vez sí puedas despedirte!**

**- ¡Lo intentaré!**

- _O tal vez simplemente ya no te deje ir._ – Decía en su mente Arthur

Candy no se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió mientras platicaba con aquel chico hasta que su estomago empezó a recordarle que debía regresar y estaba muy lejos de la villa.

**- Creo que... mejor regreso antes de que se haga tarde.**

**- Pero si todavía es temprano, ¿pensé que habías dicho que volverías para el almuerzo?**

**- Si, ¿y qué no te has dado cuenta de que eso será ya muy pronto? pero es que...**

**- La verdad no, estoy tan entretenido aquí, además, creo que ya estoy satisfecho, no necesitaré almorzar.**

**- ¿Satisfecho? Pero si no hemos comido nada en todo este tiempo. **

**- Pues no sé tú, pero yo me eh deleitado toda la mañana de estas lindas pecas. –**

Candy se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Arthur acariciar su cara con una mirada muy insinuante, así de repente se puso de pie.

**- Es muy tarde… será mejor que me vaya - **

**- Tienes miedo. Estás a solas con un perfecto desconocido, ¿no?**

**- No, bueno... si, la verdad es algo extraño...**

**- No tengas miedo, soy todo un caballero y lo único que quiero es algo de compañía... Dime Candy, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?**

_**- **_**Bueno pues... **

**- Prometo portarme como todo un caballero...**

**- Jajaja, creo que no te sería muy fácil...**

**- Entonces, ¿qué dices?**

**- Esta bien Arthur, ¿a dónde iremos?**

**- Qué te parece si damos un paseo por la orilla de lago y después te acercó a tu villa.**

**- Está bien, será divertido.**

**- ¡Bien! Dame la mano, te ayudaré. Vamos...**

Después de un agradable paseo, Arthur decidió que era momento de parar.

**- ¿Por qué nos detenemos tan a lo lejos? Pareciera que te escondes. ¿Acaso alguien no debe de saber que estás aquí? ¿Alguna linda chica acaso?** – decía Candy burlonamente -

**- ¿Te parece? Es que no me gusta llamar mucho la atención. Además, la única linda chica que me interesa me perciba, está junto a mí en este momento.**

**- ¡Por favor! ¿Y por qué habrías de llamar la atención? **

**- De pronto, es complicado dar un relajado paseo rodeado por una multitud de chicas. **– Dedicándole un pícaro guiño -

**- ¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!! Jajajajajajajaja... pero qué vanidoso eres...**

**- No soy vanidoso, sólo soy…realista.**

**- ¡Sí claro! ¡Sueña! Mejor cambiamos de tema. ¡Esta vista es preciosa!**

**- ¡Definitivamente!** –Contestó Arthur mientras contemplaba el rostro de Candy - **He pasado una maravillosa tarde, Candy -**

**- También fue agradable para mi pasear contigo Arthur, gracias.**

**- ¡Gracias a ti por tu compañía, preciosa! **

**- Creí que no le era grata la compañía de las chicas en este momento, Señor Vanidoso**

**- ****Sólo me es grata la tuya, pecosa**_**.**_

**- ¿Pecosa?...** - Candy se paralizó en el momento en que Arthur la llamó Pecosa, un remolino de recuerdos de un malcriado inglés golpearon su mente, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Arthur.

**- S****e trata de**** tu novio, ¿no es así?**

**- ¿Quién?**

**- El dueño de tus pensamientos, ¿quién más?**

**- No, no es mi novio.**

**- ¿Un amor imposible entonces?**

**- Dejemos esta conversación ¿te parece?**

**- Si evadir es lo mejor para ti, entonces no hay problema. ¡Pecosa necia!**

**- Pues tú no te quedas atrás, ¡además de entrometido!**

**- Jajaja - sabes que eres muy linda.**

**- ¡Jajajajaja, lo sé!**

**- H****a sido un placer compartir ****esta bella mañana contigo, de verdad Candy**_**. **_**Gracias.**

- **Me gustó mucho ir de paseo.**

**- Iré a buscarte al lago este fin de semana, ahora sé que te gusta venir a pasear.**

- **Está bien, te esperaré. Pero también puedes buscarme en la villa que está muy cerca del lago.**

**- Candy, tal vez te parecerá precipitado pero, me honraría que fueras mi acompañante en una celebración de mi familia. ¿Qué dices?**

**- ¿Una fiesta familiar?... No losé, la verdad si es muy precipitado.**

- **Piénsalo.** **Ya tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde. Déjame llevarte de vuelta y así sabré exactamente en donde está la villa en la que te hospedas.**

- **Puedo irme sola, no te preocupes. Necesito comprar algunas cosas. Si no te has dado cuenta estamos muy cerca del centro del pueblo, ¿ves?**

**- Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta. **

**- Oye, un momento… oh mira que coincidencia, ¿ves a la chica que está en esa tienda justo enfrente de nosotros? es mi hermana, los demás chicos deben de venir con ella, así que regresaré con ellos. Es más, déjame que te los presente.**

- **No, no... Será mejor en otra ocasión, en verdad tengo mucha prisa, tu compañía fue tan agradable que no me di cuenta del tiempo, preciosa.**

- **Pero...**

- **Adiós, hasta el fin de semana...** – Arthur se marchó después de depositar caballerosamente un tierno beso en el dorso de la mano de Candy -

- **Espera...no... Que chico tan raro... **

Candy caminó hasta donde se encontraba Annie -

- **Candy,** **no imaginé encontrarte aquí, pensé que habías ido a pasear cerca del lago.**

- **Si, pero estaba dando un paseo por aquí, ¿estás tú sola Annie?**

- **Si, Albert y Archie se quedaron revisando unos documentos, por cierto, Albert recibió una invitación esta mañana para una fiesta y ¿adivina de quién se trata?**

- **¿Una fiesta? No lo sé Annie. No tengo idea, no conozco a nadie aquí en Escocia.**

- **Se trata del rey de Inglaterra Candy, ¿no te parece fantástico?, dará una fiesta este fin de semana y sus dos hijos estarán ahí, todas las familias importantes han sido invitadas.**

- **¿Ah sí? ¡Qué bien!**

- **No pareces muy animada Candy.**

- **La verdad no Annie, tú sabes que no me agradan esas grandes fiestas**.

- **Pero Candy, debemos asistir, como miembro de los Andley debes hacerlo.**

- **No lo sé Annie, esperaré a ver que dice Albert.**

- **Está bien, ya es hora del almuerzo, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos aquí?**

- **Si, justo iba a pedírtelo, ¡me muero de hambre!**

Annie y Candy almorzaron en un restaurante del pueblo, después vieron algunas tiendas, al ver que se hacía tarde regresaron a la villa, Albert y Archie las estarían esperando, ya que habían pasado todo el día fuera.

- ¡**Vaya, por fin te has dignado a hacer acto de presencia en TÚ casa!**

- **¿A qué te refieres Albert?**

- **¿Dónde estuviste todo el día Candy? Te fuiste sin decir a donde. ¡Pensé que algo te había sucedido!** - Muy molesto -

- **Yo… lo siento Albert, lo que pasa es que… me levanté muy temprano hoy y… quise dar un paseo, no me di cuenta del tiempo, me encontré con… un amigo y di un paseo, después, me encontré a Annie en el pueblo y decidimos almorzar ahí, vimos algunas tiendas y regresamos juntas. **– respondía muy nerviosamente -

- **¿A qué amigo te refieres? No sabía que tuvieras amigos en Escocia, ¿acaso no habías dicho que no conocías a nadie?** – cada vez más exaltado -

- **Iré con Dorothy a ver si la comida está lista. Con permiso.**

- **¡Voy contigo Annie!**

Annie y Archie al ver que la situación se ponía tensa decidieron dejarlos solos.

- **Pues no, pero… ¿recuerdas al muchacho que conocí en Londres?, durante el baile. Lo volví a encontrar aquí. ¿Qué coincidencia no? Platicamos y me invitó a dar un paseo. **–trataba de suavizar la situación, la actitud de Albert no era normal, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto?

- ¡**Ya veo, te gusta jugar ¿no es así Candy?!**

- **¿A qué te refieres Albert? **– cada vez más confundida con la reacción de Albert -

- **¿Acaso no me dijiste que ese chico te coqueteó en el baile y buscaba algo más que una amistad? Parece que ya no te desagrada la idea, ¿no es así? Al parecer ya te olvidaste de Te-**

- ¡**¿Cómo?! **– Candy se llevó una mano al corazón, Albert la había herido profundamente, y ese dolor que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar comenzaba a salir desbocadamente -

- **Candy, discúlpame, no sé qué tonterías estoy diciendo, es sólo que estaba muy preocupado de lo que pudiera pasarte. Y Yo… **– Albert intentó retener a Candy tomándola en un abrazo pero ella alcanzó a evadirlo con dureza y desviándose hacia el pasillo a toda prisa sin devolverle la mirada le dijo -

- **Me iré a mi cuarto, discúlpame durante la cena, no tengo apetito. ¡Con permiso Albert!**

- **¡Candy, espera!**

Candy se alejó corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro totalmente desencajado, jamás pensó que Albert pudiera hablarle así y mucho menos dañarla con el recuerdo de Terry. Albert por su parte, estaba totalmente devastado, como se había atrevido a tratarla así, a dañarla de ese modo tan bajo. Definitivamente sus emociones se estaban saliendo de control y si seguía así podría perder a Candy y su confianza, eso era algo que no podría soportar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By *La DaNi*

Gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer este fic y mandarme su coments, por favor dejen sus reviews, me agrada recibir sus opiniones. Besos chicas....hasta pronto!

XOXOXOXO


	8. CUENTO DE HADAS TORMENTOSO

La semana transcurría, Candy salía de paseo con Annie y Archie y en muy pocas ocasiones los acompañaba Albert, sin embargo, no cruzaban muchas palabras y Candy evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con él, aún se sentía herida por la discusión de aquella noche. Una tarde Annie, Archie y Candy regresaban de uno de tantos paseos, en esa ocasión Albert no había podido acompañarlos pues tendría una visita, Lord Kensington había viajado a Escocia con su familia para la fiesta que ofrecía el rey ese fin de semana, y aprovecharía para concretar una negociación con Albert, por tal motivo Albert no pudo acompañarlos.

**- ¡Buenas tardes Lord Kensington, que gusto verlo de nuevo!**

- **¡Que tal joven Cornwell! ¡Bellas damas, a sus pies!**

Annie y Candy: **¡Un placer!**

- **Permítanme presentarles a mi hija, Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa, Alta, blanca, cabello lacio negro, unos labios rojos y bien delineados, de ojos grandes y verdes como dos grandes aceitunas, muy diferentes a las esmeraldas de Candy, delgada y con un cuerpo delicadamente atractivo y bien delineado, con unos modales excelentes, toda una burguesa.

**- Elizabeth, permítame presentarle mí familia, Archivald Cornwell Andley, las señoritas Candice Andley y Annie Brighton.**

**- Encantada de conocerle señor Cornwell.**

**- El placer es todo mío, señorita Kensington.**

**- Señorita Andley. Señorita Brighton. **

Candy y Annie: **Encantada.**

**- Déjeme decirle señorita Andley, que me engañó aquella noche ¡eh!**

**- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dice mi lord?**

**- Creí que en verdad era la pareja del joven William, ahora veo que son hermanos.**

**- En realidad se trata de mi hija adoptiva, Lord Kensington.**

**- Vaya, más grande mi sorpresa aún. Bien, entonces me atreveré con más confianza a hacerle una propuesta William.**

**- ¿De qué se trata Lord Kensington?, trataré de complacerlo.**

**- No se preocupe William, no es algo difícil. Hemos sido invitados al baile que se ofrecerá este fin de semana, al igual que ustedes, por supuesto. Lo que sucede, es que mi hija no ha viajado previamente aquí a Escocia, bueno, sólo unas cuantas veces, cuando aún era muy pequeña, por lo que no tiene muchos conocidos aquí. Me han confiado el cuidado de una sobrina por unos días, Isabel Bowes, usted debió escuchar de los Bowes, claro está, honorable familia escocesa, se trata de la más pequeña, Isabel, ya que será una de sus primeras fiestas y sin mencionar su juventud, no sería la compañía adecuada para mi inquieta Elizabeth. Bien, iré al punto William, le agradecería que pudiera ser el acompañante de mi hija en el baile. Así, la señorita Andley, podrá bailar con todos los jóvenes solteros. ¿Qué les parece?**

**- Yo… lo que pasa es que…**

**- Oh no me responda ahora hombre, sé que es difícil soltar a los hijos, yo apenas si lo haré por primera vez. Hágamelo saber a más tardar el fin de semana por la mañana. Cualquiera sea su respuesta, lo espero en el baile para seguir conversando, ahora si nos disculpan debemos irnos, mi esposa nos espera, Con permiso.**

**- Gracias por su vista Lord Kensington- **Archie respondía tratando de salvar la situación de Albert -

Elizabeth se acercó a Albert, lo tomó del brazo y se acercó a él para darle un coqueto beso en la mejilla.

**- Espero verte en el baile William. Adiós. Joven Cornwell, señoritas.**

**- Y bien Albert, ¡que hermosa chica eh! **–jugueteó Archie.

**- Si, vayamos a prepararnos para cenar.**

**- Si me disculpan, me retiro. Con permiso. Candy te veo en un momento, me recostaré un poco, estoy algo cansada.**

**- Yo me doy un baño y regreso. Necesito cambiarme de ropa ¡estoy muerto por el paseo!**

**- Candy, espera por favor.**

**- sí, Albert.**

**- Yo… quería preguntarte… si tú… si tú…**

**- No me molesta Albert, puedes ir al baile con esa chica, no importa. Ahora si me disculpas, me daré un baño rápido, tengo mucha hambre. Con permiso.**

Candy no le dio oportunidad a Albert de decir nada más, desapareció por el pasillo y se fue a su habitación.

**- Pero, ¿qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me molesta que Albert vaya con esa chica al baile? ¿Y por qué me molestó tanto la actitud de ella para con Albert? ¿Qué me pasa?**

Los días pasaron y el tan esperado fin de semana llegó.

**- ¡Candy apúrate o llegaremos tarde!**

**- Estoy casi lista, en un minuto salgo Annie.**

**- Archie y Albert ya están listos... Te esperaré junto con ellos.**

**. Si Annie, en seguida bajo. - **_**Esta noche me portaré bien con Albert, no sé porque me eh comportado tan egoístamente con él, si lo único que hace es preocuparse por mí. He sido una tonta, pero todo se arreglara esta noche. ¡Bailaremos tanto que se nos hincharan los pies! -**_

**- Valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo...Estás hermosa Annie... **

**- Gracias Archie, Hola Albert...**

**- Hola Annie, ¿Y Candy?**

**- No tarda en bajar. **

**- ¿Podrían llevar a Candy con ustedes? Acompañaré a Elizabeth y debo irme primero para recogerla, nos vemos en la entrada del castillo ¿qué les parece?**

**- Pero no nos habías dicho nada. ¿Sabe Candy que no serán pareja en el baile?**

**- Si, ella misma me lo dijo. Los espero allá chicos, adiós.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí... ¿Dónde está Albert? Necesito hablar con él antes de irnos.**

(silencio)...

**- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? ¿Por qué no dicen nada?**

**- Candy...**

**- Annie, te ves muy bien, y tú Archie, estás muy elegante y guapo, los dos se ven fantásticos... creo que nunca los había visto tan buen mozos...**

**- Gatita, tú también te ves hermosa pero...**

**- Pero qué... ... ... ¿Qué pasa Archie?**

**- Candy, ¿Tú le dijiste a Albert que acompañara a Elizabeth?**

**- ¿Qué si yo le dije?**

**- Acaba de irse y nos pidió que te acompañáramos porque tenía que ir a recoger a Elizabeth, dijo que tú se lo habías pedido. **

**- Oh, lo había olvidado por completo. Bueno... pues creo que no hay nada más que hacer... tendrán que irse sin mí.**

**- En lo absoluto Candy, tú vienes con nosotros, eres una Andley... yo te sacaré a bailar, bailaré con las dos.**

**- No tiene caso Archie, no creo que sea la mejor idea, ya una vez tuvimos problemas por compartir el baile. **

**- Era otra la situación en ese momento... ¿no es así Annie?**

**- Eh…yo… sí, claro… totalmente otra – **Contestaba Annie, intentando disimular cuanto le afectaba la actitud de Archie.

**- Archie, no vale la pena. Además, nunca quise ir... no me miren así, de verdad, no hay problema, me voy a dormir a mi cuarto. Vamos, ya váyanse que se hace tarde.**

**- Gatita, ven con nosotros...**

**- Diviértanse en mi nombre ¿está bien?**

Les dio un abrazo y subió las escaleras nuevamente hacia su cuarto... se sentía realmente mal por la situación en la que se encontraba con Albert, las cosas iban cada vez peor.

La fiesta transcurría, elegantes vestidos y joyas en todo su esplendor.

**- Archie, Annie, que bien que ya llegaron, hace bastante que los espero ¿por qué se demoraron tanto? ¿Y Candy?**

**- ¡Hola Albert! Candy decidió no venir Albert, sólo vendría porque pensó que iba a acompañarte, pero desde que se enteró de la fiesta ella me dijo que no le gustaría venir. Sólo iba a hacerlo por no dejarte solo Albert, pero ahora que tienes pareja, ella vio la oportunidad para no asistir. Yo no veo problema, ya conocemos a Candy **– respondía Annie -

**- No debimos haber cedido tan fácilmente, me inquieta que se haya quedado sola ¿por qué siempre será tan terca? -**

**- No te preocupes Archie, en todo caso la culpa es mía. Si Candy les pidió que vinieran y se divirtieran háganlo. **

**- ¡Claro!... ¡cómo no!**

**- Debo regresar con Elizabeth, será mejor que se comporten Archie, Hay mucha gente importante aquí, no podemos dar una mala imagen, recuerda que haremos negocios con muchas de estas personas. Yo hablaré con Candy mañana.**

**- Archie, estás muy inquieto, quizá sería mejor que regreses...**

**- ¿No te importaría Annie? Podrías regresar con Albert...**

**- No te preocupes Archie... mientras tú estés seguro que eso es lo que debes de hacer.**

Annie se perdió entre la gente en el gran salón, dejando a un Archie pensativo

**- ¿Qué quiso decir Annie de si estoy seguro o no?**** Terry va a casarse con Susana Marlowe, ya no hay nada más que impida que lo intente…Terry ya no tiene cabida en esta historia, yo sólo quiero ver a Candy feliz.**

Mientras tanto en la villa de los Andley… Candy se encontraba en el balcón de su alcoba pensando en la actitud de Albert y ella de los últimos días y también en alguien más…

**- Que irónico, ni siquiera con Albert puedo tener una relación cordial, ¿por qué siempre se complicará todo? Ahora estoy aquí, con un vestido de fiesta en mi habitación, quién lo diría que alguna vez me sentiría mal por no asistir a una fiesta. Vamos Candy, suenas patética. Ahhh, ¿qué será de ti Terry? ¿Qué estarás haciendo esta noche? ¿Serás feliz finalmente con Susana? Terry, en verdad deseo que seas feliz, se feliz por los dos, yo trataré de olvidarme de lo que siento por ti, para siempre. Vamos… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Yo jamás…**

**¡TOC, TOC!**

**- ¿Quién es?**

**- Soy yo señorita Candy.**

**- Pasa Dorothy.**

**- Candy, Douglas me ha dicho que han mandado un carruaje por ti.**

**- ¿? Qué raro, ¿a esta hora? ¿Sería Albert?**

**- No lo creo Candy, no es el cochero de la villa. Suerte que todavía estés vestida. Será mejor que bajes y así sabremos de qué se trata.**

**- Vamos Dorothy, acompáñame por favor.**

**- Buenas noches, ¿es usted la señorita Candy Andley?**

**- sí, soy yo.**

**- Tome, sólo debo entregarle esto y esperarla para que me acompañe una vez que lo haya leído.**

**- ¿Acompañarlo? ¿A dónde?**

**- Esperaré en el coche señorita.**

**- ¡Es de Arthur!**

**- ****¿Quién es Arthur, Candy?**

-Hola preciosa, se que parece algo extraño y misterioso, pero, sería maravilloso si aceptaras ser mi pareja en el baile de esta noche, estoy seguro de que has sido invitada, lo que no se es, si ya tengas con quien asistir, espero que no y decidas aceptar mi invitación. O tal vez, simplemente te secuestre, así no me arriesgaré a que si tengas que cumplir con alguna otra cita esta noche. Acepta por favor.

Te esperare.

Arthur.

**- ¿Por qué no ha venido él personalmente?**

**- Yo… no lose, en realidad, no sé de qué se trata todo esto… pero tal vez no sea mala idea después de todo, ¡le daré una sorpresita a Albert!**

Mientras tanto en la fiesta.

**- Son guapísimos... suspiraba Annie conversando con Elizabeth e Isabel –**

**- El más alto es Edward, es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono, por ser el hijo mayor del rey.**

**- El príncipe George es muy apuesto también.**

**- Y también sería mejor rey.**

**- Pareces conocerlos bien, Isabel.**

**- Si, para su mala suerte, mi prima Isabel está completamente enamorada de George. ¿No es así Isabel? –**

**- Yo… es que yo… -**

**- Bueno, no tiene nada de malo, es muy guapo definitivamente, unos cuantos años mayor para ella pero, con el tiempo la edad no importa demasiado, no deberíamos incomodar a su prima señorita Elizabeth. Será mejor ir a presentarnos, no les parece –**

**- ¡¿Presentarnos?! … No gracias, los conozco muy bien… será mejor que vaya con Isabel, señorita Brighton, yo iré a buscar a William, ¡el baile está por iniciar! -**

El baile dio inicio oficialmente después de que los príncipes tomaran su lugar en pódium real. Otro noble inglés hacía acto de presencia esa noche, y tratando de evadir a todas esas chicas frívolas que sólo habían asistido a buscar una presa para convertirlo en marido, se dirigió por la orilla del salón rumbo al jardín.

**- Vaya Windsor, veo que hoy también te encuentras solo. ¿Acaso no has encontrado a la palomita que voló la otra noche?**

**- No molestes Grandchester, precisamente espero por ella, y si te eh hecho venir es precisamente para que te disculpes como es debido.**

**- Por favor, esto es una estupidez, no seguiré con este absurdo, si he venido esta noche, es para ponerle fin a esta comedia.**

**- Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti Grandchester. Te buscaré más tarde, cuando ella haya llegado.**

**- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vendrá? Yo más bien pienso que ha de estar buscando la manera de que no la encuentres. ¿Acaso no ha sido siempre esa tu historia? ¿Y qué pasó con la loca que vivía tras de ti?**

**- ¡Cállate ya Grandchester!**

Terry no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Albert, Archie, Annie y George en el salón. Ni de que la chica a la que esperaba Arthur, era precisamente Candy.

**- Grandchester, cuanto tiempo, es un gusto verte de nuevo. Por lo que eh oído de ti, jamás pensé que serías uno de mis invitados.**

**- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué habrá sido? Me muero de curiosidad -** Respondía sarcásticamente Terry a quien se sumaba a la plática.

**- Que decidiste tomarte unas vacaciones en América, distraerte un poco, jugar al actor barato que enloda el noble apellido de su padre y avergüenza a la realeza, para después terminar regresando y tomar como si nada hubiera sucedido, el ducado de tu padre.**

**- Vaya, al parecer estoy frente a un admirador más. Más sin embargo, no todo lo que ha dicho es correcto.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- A que no me eh cansado de jugar al actorcito aún, ni he regresado para tomar el ducado.**

**- Vaya, sin embargo, no te queda mucho tiempo para eso, pronto tu país te lo exigirá, sin mencionar que también tu sangre responderá al llamado.**

**- Supongo que se refiere a mi bastarda sangre de inglés ¿no es así? No creo que a la mezcla americana.**

**- Aún así, sigues siendo el heredero.**

**- No me interesa formar parte de un mundo de hipocresía, que me prohíbe lo que más deseo. **

**- Libertad ¿cierto?**

**- ¿Tú aquí?**

Albert, logró ver a Terry desde el centro del salón fácilmente, ya que todos los presentes se mantenían atentos a cada movimiento de los herederos al trono, por lo tanto, Albert no dudó en acercarse.

**- William, quien lo diría, nos volvemos a encontrar ¡eh! Me da gusto verte, **

**- Lo mismo digo Edward. Así, que por fin tus metas se cumplen, pronto adjudicarás al trono, te felicito. George, tiempo sin verte, sin duda a ti también te va muy bien.**

**- Que puedo decir, nací para esto, la realeza está en mi sangre. Pero tú sí que me sorprendes, jamás creí que tomarías tu puesto como jefe de los Andley, es bueno ver que tomaste la decisión correcta, vagar por el mundo no tenía futuro, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que cada uno de nosotros enfrentara su destino.**

**- Así parece Edward, todos tenemos un compromiso que cumplir.**

**- ¡Veo que ya conoces a Grandchester!**

**- Así es, Terry es un gran amigo.**

**- ¿Y quién no conoce a Grandchester, hermano?, su cinismo y rebeldía baratos son muy conocidos en toda Inglaterra, ah no, esperen, ahora es conocido como el gran actor de Broadway, ¡que torpeza la mía, lo olvidaba!**

**- ¡Tienes razón George! Imagino William, que siendo tan amigos, tendrán cosas en común, sería bueno que le hicieras entender que hay deberes que se deben de cumplir para salvar el honor y respetar las reglas del mundo en el que nos tocó vivir.**

**- El verdadero honor nace del alma Edward, no lo olvides, te servirá para gobernar.**

**- Lo recordaré William. Espero que vengas a visitarme ahora que estás aquí, para recordar viejos tiempos.**

**- Será un placer. Ahora si me disculpan, necesito hablar con Terry.**

**- ¡Adelante!**

**- Fue un placer su alteza. En cuanto a ti Windsor… - **Terry fue interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes.

**- Su majestad George...** – irrumpió el criado, mientras Terry seguía al lado de los príncipes.

**- Dime.**

**- Su invitada majestad. Justo está entrando por la puerta principal.**

**- Disculpa Grandchester, creo que la palomita ha regresado al nido. ¡Hasta luego!**

**- Terry, no esperaba verte aquí, ¿fue por la carta que has venido hasta aquí?, ¿cómo supiste donde encontrarnos?**

**- ¿Carta? No sé de qué carta hablas Albert.**

En la entrada del salón.

**- ****¡Candy!... **

**- Archie... Hola -**

**- ¿Viniste sola hasta aquí? ¡Es muy peligroso Gatita!**

**- Lo que sucedió es que un amigo me invitó a venir Archie...y envió un coche a recogerme. ¿Dónde está Albert?**

**- ¿Y quién es tu amigo Gatita?, no sabía que tuvieras amigos en Escocia.**

**- ¡Hola preciosa! Me alegro que hayas aceptado acompañarme.**

**- Arthur...**

**- ¿No vas saludarme preciosa? **

**- Claro que sí, disculpa, buenas noches, mira te presento a mi querido primo Archie.**

**- Mucho gusto caballero. Espero que se estén divirtiendo. Preciosa, ¿quisieras tomar algo?**

**- No, gracias. Más bien, me gustaría que me explicaras todo esto de la invitación tan repentina.**

**- Está bien, sígueme.**

**- ¡En seguida regreso Archie!**

**- ¡Candy, espera!**

Y mientras Arthur y Candy se encaminaban a través del salón, al paso del príncipe hombres y mujeres se inclinaban con una sencilla reverencia. Candy caminaba del brazo de Arthur y observaba el comportamiento de todos los presentes para con él. El trayecto de la pareja era detenidamente vigilado por unos cristalinos ojos negros.

**- **_**¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué actúan así?... algo no anda bien**_**... **_**Pero**__**que estúpida soy, cómo es que no me di cuenta**_**... **

**- Escúchame bien Terry, sé que esto te sorprenderá… Terry… Candy no está muerta, te mandé una carta a tu residencia en New York, pero al parecer tú no la recibiste. Todo fue una confusión, Candy no murió en el frente de batalla, ella está viva. Viajamos a Escocia porque tenía unos negocios que atender aquí en Inglaterra y aprovechamos para tomarnos unas vacaciones, ella necesitaba descansar.**

**- ¿Está viva? ¿Y está aquí? Pero… ¿en dónde? **

**- Se ha quedado en la villa Terry, no quiso asistir al baile, tú sabes cómo es ella, no le gustan para nada este tipo de eventos. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?**

**- Candy está viva, Albert, mi pecosa está viva, no puede ser, tengo que verla Albert, necesito verla.**

**- Terry, espera, quizá debas esperar a que hable con ella y le diga que estás aquí, te invito a cenar mañana, así ella tendrá tiempo de prepararse y tú de calmarte y analizar bien lo que le dirás.**

**- Esta bien Albert, es sólo que, jamás pensé que esto podría suceder, es como un milagro, no sé cómo explicarte, todo tiene un significado distinto ahora.**

**- Albert, debo hablar contigo, es muy importante, se trata de Candy.**

**- ¿Qué pasa con Candy?**

**- ¡Grandchester! ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?**

**- Archie, compórtate y dime ¿de qué se trata?**

**- Será mejor que hablemos a solas Albert, es delicado.**

**- Será mejor, que digas lo que tienes que decir ahora mismo si no quieres que te rompa tu linda cara, Cornwell.**

**- ¡Maldito infeliz, te advertí que no volvieras a entrometerte!**

**- Basta Archie, Terry, este no es el lugar para sus tonterías. ¡Archie dinos que es lo pasa con Candy!**

**- ¡Maldición! Candy ha venido al baile como invitada del príncipe George. **

**- ****¿Candy? ¿Ella es su invitada especial?...**

**- Así es Grandchester. No puedes creerlo ¡¿no es así?! Pues tendrás que hacerlo, al parecer no eres el único aristócrata que la persigue.**

**- ¿Candy? ¿Invitada del príncipe? **–Albert se paralizó ante la noticia -

Terry buscó rápidamente con la mirada llena de furia, y se fue dejando a Albert totalmente confundido -

**- Así parece Albert... él en persona fue a recibirla.**

**- Ahora entiendo la reacción de Terry. ¿Y dónde están ahora?**

**- Al parecer necesitaban hablar de algo importante, se dirigieron a la parte trasera del salón, pero los perdí de vista entre tanta gente... un momento, ¿Qué tiene que ver Terry en todo esto? **

**- ¿Cómo lo habrá conocido?**

**- No lo sé... **

**- ¿Dónde está Annie?**

**- Se encontraba con las señoritas Kensington y Bowes. Justo en este instante, se encuentran entre la multitud que rodea al príncipe Edward, al parecer todas las lindas damas en este salón desean presentarle reverencia...**

**- Ahora entiendo Archie, Candy conoció al príncipe George durante el baile en Londres. Sólo que Candy no sabía que se trataba de él.**

**- ¿Cómo? ¡No entiendo nada!**

**- Archie, tenemos que sacar a Candy de aquí, tenemos que irnos. ¡Ve por Annie!**

Terry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Candy, entonces todo se nubló para Terry, sólo pudo sentir como una ola de celos lo recorría a mil por hora al darse cuenta de que iba de la mano de Windsor. Sintió un golpe en el corazón y algo frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, cuando de pronto sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

**- ¿Susana?**

Terry no supo más de sí, por un momento perdió el control y llevó a Susana a una de las bancas que estaban en el jardín, por suerte estaban parados junto a una salida que daba al mismo.

**- Terry ya sé porque estás aquí, es por esa chica, ¿pensabas abandonarme?**

**- ¿Qué está pasando contigo Susana? ¿Qué haces aquí? **

Susana oía las palabras de Terry, ahora entendía todo, las fallidas llamadas a su villa en Escocia ahora tenían explicación, Terry seguramente había viajado a Escocia después de que alguien le diera la noticia, y Candy seguramente había viajado aquí para encontrarse con él. Ella era la chica que ella había visto en el barco aquel día.-

**- Tú no puedes hacerme esto Terry. Vamos a casarnos ¿lo recuerdas?, me lo prometiste. Tú y Candy no pueden burlarse de mí, ¡no pueden hacerme esto!**

**- Susana, no sé cómo es que estás aquí, no me estoy burlando de ti, ¿cómo es que tú sabes lo de Candy? ¿Tú sabías que Candy estaba viva todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste? ¿Fuiste capaz de esa bajeza Susana?**

**- ¡No! Terry, yo recién me enteré hace unos días, tú ya habías partido hacia acá, fui con mamá al puerto a despedir a mi tío y su familia, cuando en uno de los barcos vi a alguien muy parecida a Candy, creí por un momento que me estaba volviendo loca por tu ausencia y tus palabras de aquel día, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica que había visto, era mucha coincidencia, así que fui a tu casa a preguntar si alguien te había visitado y me entregaron una carta del señor Andley para ti, tenía que abrirla, yo presentía que algo estaba pasando, la leí y así fue como descubrí que Candy no había muerto, todo era una mentira, no podía soportarlo, tomé el siguiente barco hasta aquí para buscarte.**

**- Susana, yo lo siento, pero debes entenderme, tú sabes lo que siento por Candy, yo no me burlé de ti, justo esta noche acabo de enterarme de que ella está viva. ¿Puedes imaginarte como me siento Susana?**

**- Terry, ella ha seguido su vida, déjala libre, tú y yo seremos felices, yo te haré feliz, por favor Terry.**

**- Susana, no llores, compórtate, todos pueden vernos, este no es el momento para hablar de esto, pediré un carruaje para que te lleven, ¿en dónde estás hospedada?**

**- ¡Aquí estás cretino, ¿cómo te atreves a humillar a mi hija de esta forma?, ahora mismo nos vamos y te casarás con ella cuanto antes!**

**- Señora por favor, guarde silencio y no se meta en esto, sólo nos concierne a Susana y a mí. Susi, en este momento necesito aclarar muchas cosas, por favor, entiéndeme, te buscaré mañana.**

**- Por supuesto que no -**

**- ¡Basta mamá! Haremos lo que Terry ha dicho. Vámonos.**

**- ¡Pero Susana!**

**- He dicho que nos vamos mamá. Terry, aquí es donde estamos hospedadas, te es-**

**- ¡¡Susana!!**

**- Susana hija, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Contéstame hija!**

Susana se había desvanecido en los brazos de Terry, por lo que éste no tuvo más opción que salir con ella en brazos para llevarla a su villa.

Susana, Terry y la señora Marlowe salieron del castillo. Terry estaba totalmente consternado, tantas emociones en una noche, pero lo que más lo atormentaba era que Candy estaba viva, y estaba ahí en ese momento, pero no a su lado, su Candy estaba con alguien más, y él atado nuevamente a las cadenas de Susana.

- _Candy, ¡estás viva! ¿Pero qué hace Candy con uno de los príncipes de Gales?, ¿Qué pretende Candy?, ¿acaso se ha enamorado de él? ¿Te has olvidado de mí, Candy?_ - pensaba Terry sumido en un infierno -

Dentro del privado del castillo, Candy necesitaba saber por qué Arthur no le había confesado quién era en realidad.

**- ¿Qué está sucediendo Arthur? ¿O debo decir su majestad?**

**- No es necesario. Pensé que sabías quien era y que estabas jugando conmigo.. Mi nombre es ****Albert Frederick Arthur George**** de Windsor**** ¿De verdad no me reconociste?**

**- Por supuesto que no. **

**- ¿Cómo es posible que siendo parte de una de las familias más ricas de Norteamérica, miembro de una familia con raíces escocesas y habiendo estudiado en el mejor colegio de Londres, no nos conozcas?**

**- Tal vez se debe a que todo esto de la realeza no me interesa en lo absoluto.**

**- ¡No puedo creerlo!**

**- Realmente no me importa si me crees o no... Un momento… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de la familia a la que pertenezco y de mis estudios en Londres?**

**- Pues… investigué un poco. **

**- ¡Claro!... Acepté la invitación de a mi amigo Arthur, pero en vista de que tal no existe... ¡me voy!**

**- ¡Pero no puedes irte! Te eh invitado para que seas mi pareja esta noche.**

**- ¡Qué gran honor! ¿No? **

**- ¡Lo es! Ahora todos saben que entre tú y yo existe algo. Soy el príncipe Candy, todos aquí te han de envidiar.**

**- Tú planeaste todo esto desde un principio, ¿no es así?**

**- ¿Qué importa cómo se haya dado? Ahora debes de estar contenta Candy, no veo porque te enojas, Preciosa, escúchame… lo que voy a decirte es algo muy importante, cada una de las mujeres que se encuentran fuera de esta habitación darían lo que fuera por que les dijera lo que voy a decirte a ti. Yo quiero que seas mi reina Candy. Cásate conmigo, serás mi esposa y no te faltará nada.**

**- ¿Te has vuelto loco? crees que el poder que posees te da el derecho de tratarme de esta manera y manejarme a tu antojo? ¡Déjame decirte que te equivocas!**

**- ****Candy, creo que estás haciendo demasiado escándalo sin razón.**

**- ¿Sin razón?, ¿llamas a esto un escándalo sin razón?... ¿acaso no escuchaste cada palabra que acabas de pronunciar? Esta burla ha ido demasiado lejos. No vuelvas a buscarme. ¡Buenas noches!**

**- Espera, no puedes irte.**

**- ¿Qué no puedo? ¡Sólo obsérvame!**

Candy salió de la habitación, furiosa y a toda prisa para que Arthur no pudiera ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro.

**- ****¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Quién se ha creído? ¡Todos creen poder decidir sobre mi destino, estoy tan cansada de que se repita la misma historia una y otra vez!**

**- Un momento Candy, no te irás, ahora tendrás que quedarte, soy el príncipe y debes obedecerme.**

**- Estás loco Arthur, yo no tengo porque obedecerte, ni siquiera pertenezco a este país, me iré y ¡nadie va a impedírmelo!**

**- Eso lo veremos. ¡Guardias! –**

**- ¡George! ¡Por favor, no la sigas, detente! –**

**- ¡¿Tú?¡ -**

Candy comenzó a correr, sin voltear a ver a quien pertenecía la voz que pedía a Arthur que se detuviera. Sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba, la guardia real estaba en busca de ella, era cuestión de minutos para que la encontraran, tenía que salir en ese instante o sería demasiado tarde. Se encaminó rumbo a la salida a toda prisa. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando alguien le cerró el paso.-

**- ¡¿Albert?!!**

**- Pequeña, te eh estado buscando por todas partes, ¿estás bien Princesa?**

**- ¡Oh, Albert soy una completa estúpida! –** Candy se arrojó a los brazos de Albert y lloró en su pecho, cuanto había añorado ese lugar entre sus brazos.

**- ¿Qué pasa Candy? Se trata del Príncipe** **¿no es así?**

**- Sólo quiero irme de aquí.**

**- ¡Candy escúchame, debo hablarte!**

**- ¡No, no hay tiempo ya, sácame de aquí por favor!**

**- ¡Candy!... **

**- Ayúdame a salir, por favor Albert... vienen tras de mi ¡ayúdame!**

**- **_**No puede ser, lo que me temía.**_** Está bien Candy, tranquilízate, ya Archie y Annie nos esperan en el coche. Vámonos de aquí.**

Había sido demasiado para una noche. Candy dejó el llanto y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Albert. Por lo que el rubio no tuvo más opción que tomarla entre sus brazos y correr con ella, tenía que correr lo más rápido posible. Por fin logró llegar al coche encendido donde George, Archie y Annie ya los esperaban.

-** ¿Que le ha pasado a Candy? Ese maldito de Grandchester, ¡lo sabía! Me las pagará, ¡maldito infeliz!**

**- ¡Cállate Archie! ¡Rápido George, arranca!**

**- Candy, ¿qué te pasa Candy?, ¡reacciona! – **lloraba Annie** -**

**- Estoy harto de ese bastardo, ¡esto no se quedará así!**

**- ¡Cállate ya Archie! Terry no tiene nada que ver con esto, Candy ni siquiera sabe que Terry está aquí.**

**- ¿Cómo? No entiendo, entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó, por qué Candy está así?**

**- Tiene que ver con lo del príncipe.**

**- ¿Él la lastimó acaso? ¿Se ha atrevido a ofender a Candy?**

**- Archie, no sé exactamente que pasó, yo me encontré a Candy deambulando por el jardín perdida. Tenemos que regresar a América lo antes posible, Candy corre peligro aquí.**

**- Pero, ¿qué está sucediendo?, ¿cómo Candy se relacionó con el príncipe?, hasta donde sé, ella no conocía a la familia real.**

**- Ese es el mayor problema Annie, no conocer en donde se metía.**

En el castillo...

**- No fue buena idea que la invitaras a la fiesta George. Papá estará muy molesto con todo esto si se entera.**

**- Es posible, pero no importa, ella tendrá que hacer lo que digo, se quedará conmigo, la haré traer aquí.**

**- Deja en paz a esa americana, te traerá problemas, las americanas son sólo eso, problemas. No me dirás que te has enamorado de ella.**

**- Ese no es problema tuyo.**

**- Lo es, si amenaza nuestro nombre y mi rango. Estoy por heredar el trono y no necesito espectáculos de faldas y mucho menos de una maldita americana. Haz lo que quieras con ella, pero te lo advierto, no armes ningún escándalo que pueda perjudicarnos. **

**- Edward, la obligaré a quedarse aquí y la convertiré en mi esposa. **

**- Estás completa y absolutamente loco. Tú no harás eso, ya sé a dónde vas, quieres quitarme el trono casándote con ella, no hagas estupideces, aunque te cases, quien tiene la última palabra es nuestro padre y no creo que le agrade saber que quieres desposar a una americana. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir y así analices las tonterías que quieres cometer.**

**- Está bien, te veré mañana, que descanses.**

**- Espera un momento George, ¿cuál es el nombre de esa chica?**

**- ¡Candice Andley!**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Te has olvidado de quienes son los Andley acaso?**

**- Por supuesto que no, por eso estoy convencido de que podré obligarla a quedarse aquí.**

**- George, ¿te olvidas de William?, es él ahora el patriarca de ese clan, no te metas en más problemas, discúlpate con esa señorita y terminemos esto de la mejor manera.**

**- Yo no le tengo miedo a William, eso te lo dejo a ti, sabes, ahora que lo pienso, deberías de utilizar tu amistad con él, habla con William y dile que estoy decidido a desposar a Candy, de seguro dará su aprobación y así no habrá ningún problema.**

**- No lo haré, y yo que tú, me preparaba para lo que te espera con mi padre si William decide intervenir.**

**- Eso lo veremos, por lo pronto nuestro padre está en Londres y yo mañana mandaré a la guardia a traer a Candy.**

**- George, si te atreves a hacer eso, provocarás un gran conflicto, desiste de esa tontería te lo advierto.**

**- Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, aún no eres el rey que no se te olvide, estoy decidido, Candy será mía por las buenas o por las malas.**

Arthur salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, dejando a Edward sumamente preocupado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

By DaNi.

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero que les guste, gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiendolos, dejen su opinión y si desean aportar alguna sugerencia, las respetaré.

Hasta pronto.

Besos

XOXOXOXO


	9. ENTRE EL HONOR Y EL AMOR

**CAPITULO 9**

**- ¿Candy, te sientes bien? **

**- ¿Qué ha pasado Annie?**

**- Te desmayaste en la fiesta, por suerte Albert te encontró y volvimos a la villa. Candy, ¿qué relación tienes con el príncipe George? Creí que no lo conocías.**

**- Annie, ese hombre está loco. ¡Debo volver a América cuanto antes!**

**- Tranquilízate Candy, llamaré a Albert. Oh, Albert, justo iba a buscarte, pasa.**

**- Candy, que bueno que ya despertaste pequeña, nos tenías muy preocupados.**

**- Albert, ¡quiero irme a América mañana mismo, por favor!**

**- Calma Candy, necesito que me digas, ¿qué paso entre George y tú?**

**- Albert, fui una estúpida, Arthur o George, como sea que se llame, me engañó, yo no sabía que se trataba del príncipe de Inglaterra, te lo juro, confié en él, parecía buena persona una vez que lo traté aquí en Escocia, pero esta noche en el castillo, trató de obligarme a quedarme con él, dice que seré su esposa, que me obligará aunque yo no quiera.**

**- Ese hombre está loco, nadie te obligará a hacer nada que no quieras gatita, te lo prometo, yo no lo permitiré.**

Archie recién ingresaba a la habitación y corrió al lado de Candy, la rubia se acurrucó en su pecho, estaba muy asustada, necesitaba sentirse protegida y Archie, su fiel caballero protector, siempre le ofrecía ese sentimiento.

**- Basta Archie, si puede intentarlo, recuerda que es el príncipe de Inglaterra.**

**- Pero Candy es americana, no tiene porque sujetarse a los caprichos del principito.**

**- Candy pertenece al Clan Andley, Archie, tenemos participación en el parlamento inglés, somos uno de los clanes más importantes de Escocia, nunca lo mencioné antes porque George siempre ha sido mi representante hasta ahora, fue por eso que viajamos a Inglaterra, mi presencia ha sido requerida aquí por todos los demás Seps, ya no podía seguir posponiéndolo, y más ahora que pronto adjudicará un nuevo gobernante, todos los miembros del parlamento y sus herederos debemos estar presentes. Como todos nosotros, Candy posee las dos nacionalidades. Por lo tanto, está bajo la jurisdicción del rey de Inglaterra.**

**- Pero… yo no pedí esto, yo sólo quiero volver a Chicago y seguir con mi profesión, no quiero pertenecer a la nobleza, ni mucho menos casarme con uno de ellos.**

**- Yo no lo permitiré Candy, hablaré con el rey de ser necesario. Mañana mismo regresarás a América. Ahora descansa, te dejaremos a solas con Annie para que descanses. Le pediré a Dorothy que te preparé algo que te ayude a tranquilizarte un poco, estás muy alterada princesa.**

Albert y Archie salieron de la habitación de Candy, Albert se veía muy preocupado, y Archie lo pudo notar.

**- Albert, ¿estás seguro que podremos volver a América sin problema?**

**- No sé si sin problemas Archie, pero Candy debe regresar, no quise seguir tocando el tema delante de ella, pero George… pudiera en cierta forma… obligarla.**

**- Albert, debes de hacer algo, esto no puede estar sucediendo, sólo viajamos de vacaciones y ahora estamos en el mismo infierno.**

**- ¡Aún no Archie, aún no!**

Albert caminó con la mirada perdida hasta llegar a su habitación, entonces Archie se desplomó tras la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

**- Archie, ven conmigo, no te preocupes, todo se solucionará, Albert no permitiría que nada malo le pase a Candy, debes tener fe, debes ser fuerte. ¡Compórtate como el hombre del cual me enamoré, deja de actuar como un cobarde!**

**- ¡Annie!**

**- Archie, sé que te preocupa Candy, a todos nos preocupa, no eres el único, pero debemos ser fuertes, así no la ayudarás, sólo lograrás preocuparla aún más.**

**- Tienes razón Annie, discúlpame, te prometo que haré todo por ayudar a Candy. Gracias por estar aquí Annie.**

**- No importa Archie, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no es cierto? Vamos, ve a acostarte, mañana será un día muy difícil.**

Mientras tanto en la villa de Grandchester.

**- Terry, Susana no debía viajar, su salud no ha estado bien últimamente, el doctor le dijo que no viajara pero ella se empeñó en hacerlo, no podía dejarla sola por eso la acompañé, yo no apoyo esta locura, pero entiéndame, es mi hija, usted le prometió quedarse con ella, le prometió que se casarían en unos meses más. No la lastime más ahora, ella lo necesita, bastante sufre sabiendo que usted ama a otra. Si algo le tiene de agradecimiento a mi Susana, por favor no la haga sufrir.**

**- Sra. Marlowe, yo jamás eh buscado hacer sufrir a Susana, siempre eh sido sincero con ella. Yo me siento muy mal por todo esto, ¿por qué no me dijo que Susana estaba mal de salud?**

**- Ella no quiso, tenía la esperanza de que usted llegaría a amarla. Pero ahora, parece que sus sueños se derrumban y veo como la vida de mi Susana… se apaga. Entiéndame, estoy desesperada, por eso lo agredo Terrence, por favor le pido, le ruego, no abandone a mi hija y hágala feliz.**

**- Por favor Sra. Marlowe, no haga esto, póngase de pie, no es necesario, volveremos a New york en cuanto Susana se sienta mejor para viajar. Todo seguirá igual. Me casaré con ella como lo habíamos decidido ya.**

**- ¡Gracias Terrence, gracias! **

El rostro de Terry reflejaba una gran tristeza, Terry no podía mas, su vida había terminado, se iría sin volver a ver Candy, de lo contrario no tendría el valor para alejarse de ella nuevamente.

**¡Toc, toc!**

**- ¡Adelante!**

**- Señor Andley, disculpe que lo despierte, pero, parece que hay un problema grave, señor.**

**- ¿Qué pasa Douglas?**

**- Afuera se encuentra la guardia real y dicen que vienen a llevarse a la señorita Andley.**

**- ¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, vamos Douglas, despierte a George y dígale que baje ahora mismo.**

**- Si señor, enseguida.**

Albert tomó su bata y un pequeño cofre, salió corriendo para detener esa agresión. Mientras corría por el pasillo, una discusión proveniente de la habitación de Candy, atrajo su atención.

**- ¿Candy, qué sucede?**

Candy al escuchar la voz de Albert corrió a su encuentro y se echó a sus brazos tratando de desprenderse desesperadamente de la mujer que la atajaba.

**- ¡Albert! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando? esta mujer me ha hecho salir de la habitación argumentando que es una orden del reino.**

**- No te preocupes Candy, yo no lo permitiré. Suelte a la señorita inmediatamente y salga de aquí, yo me dirigiré a sus superiores.**

**- William, esto será una situación muy difícil.**

**- ¡Lo sé George!**

**- Señor Andley, tenemos órdenes reales de llevar con nosotros a la señorita Andley, por favor, no convierta esto en un conflicto.**

**- Quien no debería de crear un conflicto es usted, ¿acaso desea que se desate una guerra política?**

**- Pero señor Andley, nadie busca que esto trascienda, la señorita Andley, está siendo honrada, su majestad el príncipe de Inglaterra, George VI, la desposará, la señorita se convertirá en la nueva reina de Inglaterra.**

**- Que tonterías está diciendo, la señorita Andley no tiene ningún compromiso con el príncipe, no es su prometida, por lo tanto, no tiene ningún derecho de agredirla de la forma en que lo está haciendo. Será mejor que se retire con todo y su guardia, ella no saldrá de aquí, yo mismo hablaré con el Rey y esto se solucionará de la mejor manera.**

**- Disculpe, pero sólo obedezco órdenes del general de la guardia real y debo obedecer, usted debería respetar jerarquías.**

**- ¡Y usted debería aprender de ellas! ¿Acaso no sabe con quién está hablando? ¿No sabe quién es el señor Andley? – **Intervenía George, sumamente irritado -

**- ¡¿Debería acaso?!**

**- ¡El heredero al trono de Escocia, el príncipe, William II! –**

**- ¿Cómo dices George? ¿Albert, un príncipe? –** Candy quedó perpleja -

**- ¿Y cómo puede probar lo que acaba de decir?**

**- ¡Con esto!** – Albert abrió el cofre y del interior, sacó un anillo y un prendedor con el escudo del reino de Escocia –

**- El anillo que William está portando ahora, es el anillo real del Clan Andley y el escudo del reino de Escocia. Frente a ustedes, está William II príncipe de Escocia y futuro rey. ¡Imagino que sabrá reconocer el emblema real! –**

La guardia real quedó sorprendida y todos optaron inmediatamente a arrodillarse en respeto a su monarca, pero la más sorprendida de todos los presentes era Candy -

**- Ahora, estará de acuerdo conmigo oficial, que usted deberá obedecer su orden.**

**- Sí, señor. Su majestad, acepte mis más profundas disculpas. Señorita Andley, Con permiso.**

El oficial y la guardia completa se retiraron a toda velocidad dejando a todos en la villa totalmente consternados.

**- Albert ¿tú?**

**- Joven Archie, creo que las preguntas podemos dejarlas para después, ahora nuevas situaciones se nos presentan.**

**- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso George? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora Albert? Dímelo tú Albert, ¡no me mientas más por favor!**

**- Candy, yo no te eh mentido, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte y que seas feliz.**

**- Pero es que… no entiendo nada… ahora tú… eres un príncipe, futuro rey. Yo… pertenezco a un Clan escocés que me obliga a obedecer al rey y al loco de su hijo. Esto es una pesadilla Albert, ¡tienes que explicarme que pasa! **

**- Señorita Candy, tranquilícese, no altere al joven William, todo esto lo está haciendo por usted, William no tenía pensado asumir este puesto, y lo ha hecho para ayudarla, ahora él deberá enfrentar nuevas responsabilidades.**

**- ¡Oh Albert! Perdóname Albert, yo no puedo ser feliz a costa de tu infelicidad. No lo hagas, no te conviertas ni en príncipe o rey o nada de estas tonterías, volvamos a América y olvidémonos de todo esto para siempre.**

**- No puedo Candy.**

**- Pero Albert, por favor, vámonos ahora que se han ido, tenemos tiempo, volvamos a América de inmediato.**

**- William no puede irse señorita Candy, asumió su puesto frente a un alto mando de la guardia real, su principado es oficial ahora y si se elige rey, entonces usted se convertirá en la nueva princesa por línea sucesoria.**

**- ¡Dios mío! – **Annie flaqueó-

**- Pero George, yo no quiero nada de esto, sólo deseo que volvamos a Chicago y todo siga como antes, ¡por favor Albert, por favor!**

**- Princesa, por favor no llores, no soporto verte llorar, tú estarás bien, te irás está noche antes del amanecer, por hoy te quedarás aquí, por favor, no salgas para nada. Mientras permanezcas aquí nada te pasará.**

**- Albert, tú tienes que venir conmigo, no me dejes sola, por favor Albert.**

**- ¡Señorita Candy, basta ya!, cálmese, no complique más las cosas, William no puede irse, debe presentarse ante el rey. ¡Será mejor que se tranquilice y obedezca lo que se le ha dicho, es lo mejor para todos! –**

**- Princesa, ya no llores. Yo estaré bien, vamos deja de llorar. Tú eres una mujer muy fuerte que sabe salir adelante sin importar los obstáculos que deba atravesar, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti por eso, tú has llenado mi vida de alegría Candy, me has brindado tu mano amiga incondicionalmente, me has ayudado a sobrellevar mi pesada carga, no me importa si tengo que enfrentar al rey por ti. Ahora debo irme. Tengo que arreglar muchas cosas con George para encarar esta nueva situación –**

**- Un momento Albert, existe una solución… repúdiame, soy sólo una adoptada, repúdiame y tú no tendrás que hacer todo esto –**

**- ¡NO Candy! –**

**- Pronto cumpliré mi mayoría de edad y podré ser libre, ¡no quiero ser más una Andley! –**

**- ¡Señorita Andley! ¡Retráctese ahora mismo! –**

**- ¡George! – **espetó Archie notoriamente alterado

**- ¡Pero George! – **suplicaba Candy en lágrimas

**- Ya basta señorita, usted ha ido demasiado lejos, ¿no se da cuenta de lo que sucede?, William acaba de comprometerse a uno de los cargos más importantes y por ende uno de los más difíciles de sobrellevar, el honor de los Andley está siendo defendido y William es quien está dando la cara por amor a esta familia y por el honor de todos ustedes, pero sobre todo de usted. Lo que debería de estar haciendo ahora, es apoyar a William en todo y sentirse orgullosa de portar el apellido Andry. ¡Usted más que nadie es quien debe de enorgullecerse, el jefe de este clan acaba de decir que se siente orgulloso y ahora que es un miembro real usted no puede simplemente darse el lujo de despreciarlo y renegar de tan honorable apellido! –**

**- George, detente por favor, ¡esto no es necesario! – **intervino Albert **-**

**- Albert…**

Candy abrazó a Albert con todas sus fuerzas, convertida en un mar de lágrimas.

**- Princesa…**

**- Perdóname Albert, eh sido tan tonta, George tiene razón, ¡perdóname por favor, perdóname! –**

**- Archie será mejor que los dejemos solos –**

**- Está bien Annie –**

Albert sujetaba a Candy lo más fuerte posible, necesitaba sentirla cerca, fusionarla a él para impedir que la lastimaran, la amaba, amaba a Candy con toda su alma, esta situación, sin duda sería muy difícil soportar.

**- Princesa, no tengo que perdonarte nada –**

**- William, será mejor que empecemos ya –**

**- Albert… todo esto es mi culpa, yo no quiero que te obliguen a nada… ¿qué puedo hacer Albert? ¡Dímelo y lo haré! –**

**- Pequeña, nadie me obliga a nada, yo quiero hacerlo –**

**- Pero es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, yo no quiero verte sufrir, yo te quiero Albert, quiero que seas feliz y sé que aquí no lo serás –**

**- Candy escúchame bien, yo seré feliz siempre que tú lo seas. Dondequiera que esté, mientras sepa que tú eres feliz, yo lo seré –**

**- Albert… ¿por qué haces todo esto? no valgo la pena… ni siquiera llevo tu sangre. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? No lo seas, olvídate de mí, me iré lejos y no te causaré más problemas. ¡Olvídate de mi Albert y se feliz! –**

**- No puedo Candy –**

**- Pero... ¿Por qué no? Todo será más fácil –**

**- No Candy, no puedo hacerlo, nunca podría –**

**- ¿Por qué no? –**

**- ¡Porque yo te amo Candy! –**

Albert soltó a Candy después de pronunciar esas palabras, sin darle oportunidad a Candy de decir nada más y partió junto con George a enfrentar su destino.

Candy sintió que un abismo se abría ante ella y caía lentamente.

**- Candy, vamos levántate, no llores, vamos a tu cuarto para que descanses, recuerda que tienes que partir al amanecer –**

**- ¡Dorothy, me siento perdida! –**

**- Candy, no llores más, todo se solucionará, debes tener fe. Vamos a tu cuarto. yo rezaré contigo para que todo se solucione –**

Dorothy acompañó a Candy a la habitación, mientras Archie que se había quedado oculto escuchando toda la situación, apretaba los puños lleno de impotencia.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By *DaNi***

**Como van chicas, espero que les siga gustando, gracias por su tiempo. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y hasta quejas.**

**Gracias: Lady, Linda Berenice, maat sacmis, María, Ivett. Reeven.**

**Hasta pronto. Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	10. Angustia y Amor

**CAPITULO 10**

**- Su majestad, la señorita Annie Brighton solicita verlo -**

**- Hágala pasar a mi privado, ahí la recibiré -**

**- Señorita acompáñeme, su majestad, el príncipe George VI la recibirá -**

**- Gracias -**

**- Buenas tardes señorita, dígame ¿a qué debo su visita?**

**- Su majestad, he venido a hablarle de Candy -**

**- La escucho -**

**- Eh venido a pedirle que por favor desista de obligar a Candy a casarse con usted, nosotros sólo venimos a Escocia a pasar unas vacaciones por ella, buscábamos su tranquilidad y en su lugar, encontró un infierno -**

**- ¿Y por qué Candy necesitaba tranquilidad? Yo la eh visto muy tranquila todo este tiempo.**

**- Candy recién regresó de la guerra, estuvo un año en el frente de batalla, serán dos meses apenas que ella volvió -**

**- ¿En la guerra? ¿Por qué Candy estuvo en la guerra? ¡No entiendo, explíquese por favor! -**

**- Candy es enfermera, en Chicago, ella prestó su servicio voluntariamente en el frente porque sintió que era lo correcto, su misión como enfermera en parte, la alentó a hacerlo -**

**- No estaba enterado de tan interesante evento de la vida de Candy. Ahora me resulta más asombrosa -**

**- Su majestad, ¿habría una manera de la que usted desista en casarse con ella?**

**- No, nada me lo impide, que yo sepa ella no está comprometida, es libre, por lo tanto puedo desposarla -**

**- ¿Cómo dice? Si ella estuviera comprometida ¿usted desistiría?**

**- Depende del prometido, tendría que ser un noble inglés, es una cuestión de honor que no puedo irrespetar. Pero como sé que no es el caso, eso no es problema -**

**- Disculpe su majestad, pero usted está en un error, Candy si está comprometida -**

**- ¿Así? Bien, dame el nombre del afortunado caballero -**

**- ¿El nombre? ¿Para qué?**

**- Claro, ¿acaso pensó bella dama, que me tragaría el cuento del compromiso? No hay un sólo noble al cual yo desconozca, vamos deme el nombre -**

**- Yo… el nombre…**

**- ¿Qué pasa, lo ha olvidado? Dígame el nombre y entonces cambiaré mi postura -**

**- ¡Terrence Grandchester! -**

**- ¡Grandchester! ¿Está segura señorita? -**

**- ¡S s s si!**

**- El mayordomo la acompañará a la salida. ¡Buenas tardes!**

**- Pero…**

El príncipe abandonó la habitación sin dar oportunidad a Annie de decir más. Annie en un momento de desesperación, al ver que su querida amiga sufría como nunca antes, decidió que era el momento de pagarle por todas las ocasiones en que ella la había ayudado. Jamás pensó que pasaría una vez que estuviese frente al príncipe, pero una vez frente a él, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pedirle permiso, no había nada más que hacer, si Terry amaba a Candy la ayudaría y no la descubriría. Sólo había un detalle que Annie no consideró porque no estaba enterada de ello, la presencia de Susana en Escocia.

**-¿El señor Terrence Grandchester?**

**- Sí -**

**- El príncipe George VI, solicita su presencia para mañana en la tarde. ¿Podría por favor el señor confirmar su asistencia?**

**- ¿Para qué quiere verme?**

**- Lo siento señor, no se me ha dado más información -**

**- Entiendo, ¡ahí estaré!**

**- Con permiso señor -**

**- Terry, ¿qué sucede? ¿No viajaremos? -**

**- Susi, será mejor que tú te adelantes, tal vez tenga que resolver unos asuntos respecto a mi título y me lleve unos días, sabes que voy a declinar, así que no será fácil -**

**- Yo te esperaré entonces Terry, para que viajemos juntos -**

**- No Susana, quiero que regreses cuanto antes, tu salud no está bien, será mejor que regreses a tu casa, yo te alcanzaré una vez que termine aquí –**

**- Está bien Terry, será como tú quieras –**

**- Bien Susana, ordenaré que suban las maletas al coche, hay una reservación fija para mí en Londres, ahí pasaran la noche tu madre y tú, partirán en el primer barco a New York, mañana –**

**- Sí, Terry –**

Susana y la señora Marlowe partieron rumbo a Londres, mientras Terry se preguntaba si alguna vez se libraría de ese gran peso y de que podía tratarse la audiencia con el príncipe.

En la villa Andley….

**- Annie, ¿en dónde estuviste? Te he estado buscando, ¡dejaste sola a Candy!**

**- Disculpa Archie, necesitaba estar sola, todo esto me tiene muy alterada, y no dejé a Candy sola, Dorothy la acompaña durante mi ausencia –**

**- Discúlpame tú a mí Annie, es que estoy muy alterado con toda esta situación –**

**- Te entiendo Archie, no te preocupes. Iré a preparar mis cosas para partir y veré cómo sigue Candy –**

**- Si Annie, gracias… y discúlpanos por involucrarte en todo este problema –**

**- Archie, Candy es mi hermana y ustedes mis grandes amigos, yo estaré a su lado siempre que me necesiten –**

Annie se alejó rumbo a su habitación dejando a Archie totalmente confundido, Annie realmente era una chica fabulosa, ¿por qué antes no se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era?

Albert y George llegaban a la villa en ese momento, Archie se puso de pie en cuanto vio el auto estacionarse, estaba muy preocupado y esperaba por ellos.

**- Buenas tardes joven Archie –**

**- Y bien, ¿qué averiguaron? –**

**- Estuve haciendo unas visitas a los diferentes jefes de los demás clanes, y todos opinan lo mismo –**

**- ¿Lo mismo de qué Albert? ¡Explícate! Yo no sé a qué te refieres –**

**- George pudiera obligar a Candy, siempre y cuando el rey estuviera de acuerdo, pero si yo decido reclamar el reino de Escocia, entonces podré oponerme a que la princesa sea forzada, pero, está la posibilidad muy grande de que se desate una guerra política y quizá hasta armada en contra de mi reinado –**

**- ¡No puede ser! ¿Y qué tan probable es eso? –**

**- Muy probable Joven Archie. La guerra armada quizá no, puesto que Europa apenas se recupera de una de las más grandes, pero si una política, William, enfrentaría muchos problemas para gobernar, la presión no le permitirá aguantar mucho y terminará renunciando o enfermando –**

**- Pero tú podrías renunciar una vez que hayamos librado a Candy de esta absurda boda –**

**- No es tan fácil joven, si William reclama el reino, la señorita Candy se convertirá en princesa y toda vez que William renunciará, la señorita Candy heredaría el trono y si ésta declinara, quedaría de nuevo a merced de la legislación del rey, que éste muy bien podría ser el mismo príncipe George para entonces. Lo único que la libraría de él en ese caso sería que la señorita hubiera contraído matrimonio durante el reinado de William o en su defecto, que lo hiciera ahora o que estuviera ya comprometida –**

**- No puedo creer todo esto. Es una maraña mortal. Deja ver si te entendí George, quieres decir que si Candy se comprometiera en este momento ¿no podrían hacer nada en su contra? –**

**- Así es, pero…**

**- Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Yo me comprometeré con ella! –**

**- Archie, no puedes…**

**- Pero George acaba de decir que así Candy quedaría libre de todo esto –**

**- No puede comprometerse con un familiar joven Archie, y tendría que hacerlo con un noble para que por medio del respeto burocrático no puedan impedir tal compromiso –**

**- ¡Qué tontería, esto de la realeza es una completa porquería! –**

**- La única solución favorable Archie, sería que el rey tome el control de esta situación e impida que su hijo continúe con esta agresión a nuestra familia –**

**- Entonces hablemos con el rey, ¿qué esperamos? –**

**- Mañana viajaremos a Londres. Una vez que tú, Candy y Annie hayan partido rumbo a América, George y yo iremos a verlo –**

**- ¿Me dejarás fuera de esto Albert? –**

**- Por supuesto que no Archie, te necesito más que nunca para que cuides de Candy mientras que yo estoy aquí, además, deberán permanecer en New York, necesito que te encargues de ella mientras están ahí, si viajan hasta Chicago podrían ir a buscarla ahí –**

**- Esta bien Albert entiendo, pero respóndeme algo, ¿acaso en América no pierde cualquier derecho la familia real? –**

**- Si, pero no la malicia real, y quizás George no se quede cruzado de brazos y busque hacerle daño a Candy. Primero tengo que asegurarme de que todo termine para que Candy pueda regresar a Chicago –**

**- Está bien Albert. Entonces alistaré todo para el viaje –**

**- ¡Gracias Archie! –**

Archie salió del salón y Albert se desplomó en el sillón, estaba muy cansado, había sido un día sumamente difícil, trataba de conformarse pensando que ya todo estaba sobre la mesa y que ya nada más podría ser peor. Pero ¿qué tan seguro era que fuera así?

**- Albert…**

**- Annie, no me di cuenta cuando entraste. ¿Sucede algo? –**

**- Yo… necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un momento? –**

**- Claro que si Annie, toma asiento. Te ofrezco una disculpa en nombre de Candy y de todos nosotros por todo lo que está sucediendo y en lo cual te estás viendo envuelta –**

**- No es necesario Albert. Yo necesito contarte algo que hice y que tal vez complique todo. Lo siento mucho Albert, yo… sólo quería… ayudar a Candy y no pensé en lo que hacía –**

**- Tranquilízate Annie, no llores, me preocupas, dime de qué se trata –**

**- Albert… yo…yo… fui a ver al príncipe George para pedirle que desistiera de casarse con Candy –**

**- ¡Annie! –**

**- Lo siento Albert, sólo quería ayudar, los veía a todos tan desesperados que… yo pensé que… quizás podría hacerlo entrar en razón, pero en cambio… creo que empeoré las cosas –**

**- Cálmate Annie, dime ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? –**

**- Le pregunté si había una manera por la cual desistiera de obligar a Candy a casarse con él, como el príncipe George se sentía seguro de tener la situación en sus manos, me lo dijo. Dijo que sólo si Candy estuviera comprometida con un miembro de la nobleza él se vería obligado a respetar el compromiso y a no insistir más, fue entonces que le dije que Candy si lo estaba –**

**- ¿Y no te preguntó con quien? –**

**- Si, y por eso es que estoy tan preocupada –**

**- ¿Con quién le dijiste que Candy estaba comprometida Annie? –**

**- Con… TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!! –**

Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se reclinó sobre el sofá, las cosas sin duda iban a estar peor.

**- Annie, no debiste haber hecho esto, ahora debo prevenir a Terry. Avísale a George a donde eh ido y que Archie y Candy no se enteren de esto Annie, por favor –**

**- Si Albert, y por favor… perdóname –**

**- Tranquilízate Annie, sé que lo hiciste por ayudar, ahora déjame a mi encargarme de esto y ayúdame haciendo lo que te pido por favor –**

**- Sí –**

Albert salió a las caballerizas y tomó un caballo, debía ser muy precavido por si alguien del reino vigilaba la villa de Terry.

**- Así es, ¿puedes creerlo? Esto no estaba en mis planes, ella jamás mencionó que estaba comprometida, ni siquiera que se tratara de Grandchester. Sospechaba de que tuviera novio, trate de que me lo dijera, pero después pensé que no importadba, se seguro sería un estúpido americano, así que eso no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero ahora con lo de Grandchester....¡Además, muchas cosas no concuerdan!**

**- Quien lo diría, yo no los vi juntos en la fiesta, pero recuerdo que William y él se conocían, incluso William salió en rescate de Terry cuando hablaba conmigo, y recuerdo que dijo que Terry era su gran amigo. Tal vez sea verdad y la parejita sólo había tenido un tonto pleito de novios. Hace tiempo que Terry se había ido de Inglaterra, ¿no se te hace raro que haya regresado justo cuando esa chica también está aquí? –**

**- Pues no losé, por lo pronto, mañana me entrevistaré con Grandchester para que me diga que hay de cierto en todo esto. Además, si logro que decline al ducado, no importara su compromiso, sólo debo respetarlo tratándose de miembros de la nobleza –**

**- Debes parar con esta tontería George, William ha tomado el principado, si reclama el trono de Escocia, podemos vernos afectados, si William habla con mi padre, no sé que vaya a pasar –**

**- Ese idiota de William no se interpondrá en mis planes, por lo pronto no puedo traer a Candy por su principado, pero no podrá estar así por mucho tiempo –**

Terry se encontraba en el salón de la villa leyendo, cuando un ruido interrumpió su lectura.

**- ¡Click, click! –**

**- ¿De dónde viene ese ruido?**

**¡Click click! –**

**- ¡Maldición! ¿De qué se trata esto? –**

Cuando al fin descubrió el lugar de donde provenía, caminó hacia la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina, se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

**- Albert, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué no has llamado por la entrada principal? ¿Qué sucede? –**

**- Ayúdame a subir Terry, nadie debe verme aquí. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente –**

**- Y bien, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Le pasa algo a Candy? –**

**- Terry, necesito hablarte de algo delicado, será mejor que nos sentemos –**

Albert puso al tanto a Terry de lo sucedido y de la visita de Annie a la villa real, que era precisamente el motivo de su presencia ahí.

**- ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso?! –**

**- Debía prevenirte, para no causarte problemas. Debes hablar con George y explicarle que Annie en su desesperación cometió esa tontería, así no te verás involucrado –**

**- Por supuesto que no Albert, yo ayudaré a Candy. ¡Ese infeliz de Windsor me va a oír! –**

**- Terry, te agradezco que quieras ayudar, pero será mejor que no intervengas, te perjudicarán, George no tiene escrúpulos, no se detendrá ante nadie –**

**- Albert, ¿cómo puedes decirme esto? tú sabes que amo a Candy y que no permitiré que nadie la lastime y mucho menos que ese infeliz le ponga una mano encima –**

**- Terry, ¿por qué no te presentaste ante Candy la noche del baile cuando supiste que era ella la invitada del Príncipe George? –**

Terry se paralizó ante la pregunta de Albert, no tuvo más remedio que contarle de lo ocurrido con Susana y de la promesa que había hecho a la madre de esta.

**- Lo siento mucho Terry, de verdad –**

**- No te preocupes Albert, la vida es así, algún día tal vez, quizá pueda volver a estar con ella, pero si no, sólo espero que ella sea muy feliz. ¡Lo merece! –**

**- Terry, con mucha más razón ahora, debo insistir en que no debes involucrarte en esto –**

**- No Albert, no me importa lo que suceda, Susana sabe que amo a Candy y lo entenderá, mientras yo cumpla con quedarme a su lado nada más le importará –**

**- Terry, mañana viajaremos a Londres, embarcaré a Candy para que viaje a Nueva York lo antes posible. Necesito sacarla de Inglaterra. Una vez que se haya embarcado, iré a ver al rey y le expondré esta situación, confió en que todo se solucione después de hablar con él, así no tendrás mucho problema –**

**- No te preocupes Albert. Yo hablaré con el infeliz de George mañana y aclararemos esta situación de una vez por todas. Dime ¿cómo está Candy con todo esto? –**

**- Muy mal, está muy preocupada por mi situación más que por ella misma. Tú sabes cómo es Candy –**

**- Mi pecosa, imagino cómo ha de estar ahora. Quisiera poder estar a su lado, si tan sólo pudiera verla –**

**- Terry, si tú quieres puedes ir a la villa, tal vez a ella le haga bien verte –**

**- No, no puedo. Si la tengo de nuevo frente a mí… no la dejaría ir de nuevo, Albert –**

**- Es tu decisión Terry. Confío es que harás lo mejor. Bien amigo, me voy, cualquier cosa que decidas yo estaré contigo. ¡Buena suerte Terry! –**

Albert y Terry se dieron un abrazo fraternal, sin duda Albert quería mucho a Terry, era el hermano que nunca tuvo, lo admiraba por su coraje y su valor por buscar ser él mismo, por buscar ser auténtico y defender sus ideales. Le dolía verl que la situación en la que se encontraba con Susana, había opacado su ser. Albert regresó de nuevo a la villa Andley.

**¡Toc toc! –**

**- Señor Andley, pase –**

**- Hola Dorothy, ¿está despierta Candy? –**

**- No señor, pero si gusta puede quedarse un momento con ella, yo necesito ir a revisar que todo esté listo para el viaje –**

**- Está bien Dorothy, vaya, yo cuidaré a Candy – **

**- Con permiso señor Andley –**

Albert se arrodilló a un lado de la cama de Candy y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras le hablaba.

**- Mi pequeña princesa, siento mucho que estés atravesando por todo esto –**

**- ¿Albert? –**

**- ¡Hola princesa!, no quería despertarte, ¿cómo te sientes? –**

**- Me siento mejor, gracias. Albert yo… quería disculparme contigo por toda esta situación –**

**- Candy ya habíamos hablado de esto –**

**- Albert, yo necesito hablar contigo, escúchame por favor –**

**- Está bien princesa, te escucho –**

**- Albert, me quedé muy intranquila por lo que me dijiste respecto a tus sentimientos, yo nunca me di cuenta de que tus sentimientos hacia mi habían cambiado, me siento muy mal, no puedo negarte que en un principio me sentí confundida, pero después, me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería, yo no quiero perderte Albert, no quiero perderte por no poder corresponder al amor que tú sientes por mí. Pero si eso te hace feliz, podría esforzarme, tratar de hacerte feliz, me casaré contigo si tú eres feliz Albert. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre has estado cuidando de mi, sobre todo cuando más te he necesitado. No quiero perderte, por favor Albert, perdóname –**

Candy para este momento ya se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en el pecho de Albert, sentía un enorme dolor.

**- Princesa, perdóname tú a mí por mis palabras, no supe expresarme correctamente, y seré sincero contigo Candy, no puedo negarte que en un momento yo mismo me sentí confundido en mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero ahora sé cuales son realmente, yo te amo Candy, pero te amo como a mi hermana pequeña, como si realmente fueras mi hija, es un amor único que no puedo definir si sea de hermano o padre, pero te amo, y quiero protegerte y quiero verte feliz y quiero ser yo quien te entregue en el altar el día que encuentres al hombre de tu vida, pequeña. No te sientas mal por todo lo que está ocurriendo, y todo lo que hago es precisamente por lo que te acabo de decir, porque en verdad te amo, no como mujer Candy, como una parte de mi, como mi corazón mismo, no importa si no llevas mi sangre como me dijiste hace un rato, aún así, daría mi vida por ti pequeña, tú eres todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, y aún después, cuando encuentre a la mujer con quien compartir mi vida, seguirás siendo importante para mi pequeña, nunca lo dudes y espero que entiendas como es que yo te amo –**

**- Oh Albert, has tocado mi alma, me has dado paz y tranquilidad, espero que pronto encuentres la felicidad, la mujer que se gane tu corazón será muy afortunada. Gracias por todo, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. Yo también te amo Albert y si tengo que hacerme una transfusión para llevar tu sangré lo haré, eres el hombre más importante de mi vida, mi hermano del alma, ¡el más amado! –**

**- Gracias princesa, me haces muy feliz. Sólo una cosa pequeña –**

**- ¿Si Albert? Lo que tú quieras–**

**- ¡Olvidemos lo de la transfusión quieres! –**

Candy y Albert: **jajajaja! Jajajaja! jajajaja!**

**- Eh chicos, ¿qué pasa? –**

**- Nada Archie, ven aquí y dame un abrazo, celebremos que somos una hermosa familia y que siempre estaremos juntos y nos apoyaremos en todo para encontrar nuestra felicidad –**

**- Gatita, claro que sí. Ven aquí, te quiero mucho, ¡nunca lo olvides! –**

Archie se abrazó a Candy y escondió su cara en el cabello de la rubia, una lágrima amenazaba con descubrirlo ante ella y no quería que lo viera llorar. Candy lograba sacar los sentimientos más profundos del elegante Archie.

**- Yo también te quiero mucho Archie, con todo mi corazón –**

Candy, Archie y Albert, se olvidaron de los problemas por un momento y disfrutaron de la calidez y el amor de una familia unida.

**- ¡Toc, Toc! –**

**- Adelante –**

**- Señor Andley, disculpe que los interrumpa pero, hay alguien en el salón que desea ver a la señorita Candy –**

**- ¿De quién se trata Dorothy? – **preguntó Archie poniéndose de pie intempestivamente** –**

**- El señor, Terrence Grandchester –**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By *DaNi***

**Hola Chicas, gracias por seguir mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, ya que son muy alentadores. Dejen sus sugerencias y quejas también, se vale! :p **

**Gracias: Lady, Linda Berenice, maat sacmis, María, Ivett. Reeven. Alicia P, Mirna P, Marilyn M, ****Nadia N, Diana G.**

**Hasta pronto. Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	11. LA VOZ DEL CORAZÓN

**CAPITULO 11**

**- Señor Andley, disculpe que los interrumpa pero, hay alguien en el salón que desea ver a la señorita Candy –**

**- ¿De quién se trata Dorothy? – **preguntóArchie poniéndose de pie intempestivamente** –**

**- El señor Terrence Grandchester –**

**- ¿Terry? ¿Terry está aquí? – **Candy al escuchar el nombre de Terry sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desaforadamente dejándola inmóvil** –**

**- Pero… ¿Qué demonios?...**

**- ¡Archie, detente! Candy, ¿recibirás a Terry? –**

**- Pero… es que… ¿Qué hace Terry aquí?... no sé por qué está él aquí… ¿a qué ha venido? Se supone que debería estar en New York. ¿Para qué quiere verme? No sabría que decirle… hace… tanto tiempo… Yo… no sé qué hacer… –**

**- Quizá llegó el momento de enfrentar al pasado Candy. Pero si no quieres hacerlo no te preocupes, yo hablaré con él. Dorothy, diga a Terry que enseguida lo atenderé –**

**- Si señor Andley. Con permiso –**

**- Archie, dejemos a Candy para que descanse. Regresaré más tarde princesa –**

**- Le pediré a Annie que venga a hacerte compañía Gatita, no te preocupes por nada, ¡no tienes por qué enfrentar a ese tipo! –**

**- ¡Archie, te lo diré una vez más, deja que sea Candy quien decida sobre Terry, por favor! –**

**- Pero Albert… -**

**- Por favor Archie, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, llama a Annie ¿quieres? –**

**- Está bien Gatita, me mantendré al margen por ahora, pero estaré alerta. ¡Con permiso! –**

Albert y Archie salieron de la habitación de Candy sin decir nada más. Albert se dirigió a la sala en donde se encontraba Terry.

**- Buenas noches Terry, así que cambiaste de decisión –**

**- Hola Albert… Sí, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y creo que, si tengo que alejarme de ella para siempre, debo verla por última vez –**

**- Pero Terry… sucede que Candy…**

**- No quiso verme ¿no es así? –**

**- Candy, me pidió que te dijera… -**

**- ¡Que en un momento te atendería, Terry! –**

Terry volteó hacia la escalera al reconocer la voz de su alma. Y después de contemplarla un instante, sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre.

**- Candy…**

**- Con permiso, los dejaré solos un momento para que conversen –**

**- Gracias Albert –**

Terry y Candy no sabían que decir, ambos quedaron como en un trance, de pronto, nada más importaba, sólo existían ellos dos, sus miradas se fusionaban, dos esmeraldas se sumergían en el intenso mar azul, las palabras no hacían falta en ese momento.

Terry avanzó hacia donde estaba Candy y sin decir nada la abrazó, la apretó contra su pecho y sumergió su cara en su rubio cabello, Candy se perdió en el pecho de Terry y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, sin duda el amor que sentían el uno por el otro permanecía ahí, intacto, el pasar del tiempo no lo había disminuido si no todo lo contrario, se había hecho más fuerte, Terry apretaba a Candy en su abrazo como si quisiera fundirla en su propia piel, ella se dejaba abrazar y se aferraba a él como si de no hacerlo caería a un vacío sin final. Permanecieron así, ninguno de los dos decía nada, el silencio era su mejor aliado.

Después de un rato, Terry aflojó un poco el abrazo y tomó la cara de Candy delicadamente con su mano, la vio fijamente a los ojos, deseaba perderse en ellos de nuevo, y entonces, la acercó a su cara, Candy cerró los ojos como si supiera lo que seguía, era como si Terry y ella se comunicaran a través de sus miradas, Terry besó su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz y por fin sus labios rozaron los de ella muy suavemente, Candy se estremeció, pero no se movió, sintió como sus labios se encendieron al contacto con los de Terry, fue entonces que Terry se animó a continuar y besó a Candy con libertad, una lluvia de pequeños besos sobre la pequeña boca de ella, cada vez más intensos, hasta que Terry ya no pudo más y se perdió en su boca, Candy, a su vez, ya se había vencido a él, ambos con los ojos cerrados y abrazados como si fueran uno, se entregaban en un beso, un beso cargado de amor, pasión, ansiedad, tristeza y felicidad.

Todo tipo de emociones recorrían a ambos, al sentir que el aire les faltaba se detuvieron, los dos abrieron los ojos y se perdieron en sus miradas nuevamente, de nuevo se abrazaron y permanecieron un rato más así, después de un momento, aún sin decir nada, Terry tomó la mano de Candy y caminó con ella hasta el ventanal, lo abrió y ambos respiraron el aire frio del invierno mientras contemplaban las estrellas, aún sin decir nada, Terry abrazó a Candy con su brazo izquierdo y posó su rostro sobre su rubia caballera, aspiró su aroma a rosas y la estrechó aún con más fuerza, bajó hasta su oído y comenzó a pronunciar algo muy quedamente.

_**-(°)**_ _**Cuéntame cómo va cayendo el sol. **_

_**Mientras hablas pensaré: **_

_**Qué guapa estás, qué suerte ser **_

_**la mitad del cuento de un atardecer **_

_**que observo al escucharte, **_

_**porque mis ojos son tu voz. **_

_**Acércate, que cuando estemos piel con piel, **_

_**mis manos te dibujarán, **_

_**tu aroma me dirá tu edad. **_

_**Junto a ti, unidos sin saber por qué, **_

_**seguramente se me note **_

_**el resplandor de una ilusión, **_

_**porque a tu lado puedo olvidar. **_

_**Que para mí siempre es de noche, **_

_**pero esta noche es como un atardecer, **_

_**si logras que a la vida me asome, **_

_**tus ojos sean los que brillen. **_

_**Y la luna que la borren **_

_**que en mi eterna oscuridad **_

_**el cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre. **_

_**Qué no daría yo por contemplarte **_

_**aunque fuera un sólo instante.**_

Candy sumergida en su pecho con los ojos cerrados de pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus verdes ojos al igual que de los azules de Terry.

**- Terry… -** logró pronunciar ahogada en llanto – **Terry, me has hecho mucha falta, perdóname por alejarme de ti…**

**- Shhh… no digas nada, no llores pecosa… no tengo nada que perdonarte… Te amo… no me interrumpas, no es a mí a quien oyes, sino a mi corazón –**

Candy se aferró más a él y sumergió su rostro entre su cuello. De nuevo Terry pronunció algo más, sólo para Candy.

_**- (*)¡Ah, santa, santa noche! Temo que, siendo de noche, todo sea un sueño, harto halagador y sin realidad.**_

_**- (*)Mas por grande que sea el sufrimiento, no podrá superar la alegría que me invade al verla un breve minuto. Unid nuestras manos con las santas palabras y que la muerte, devoradora del amor, haga su voluntad: llamarla mía me basta.**_

**-Te amo mi hermosa pecosa –**

Candy elevó su rostro y posó su pequeña mano izquierda en el rostro de Terry, acarició su mejilla y Terry tomó su mano, la deslizó por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y la lleno de pequeños y tiernos besos. No la soltó, fue entonces que sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo a la altura de su corazón, miró a Candy fijamente y la besó tiernamente en los labios, lo que hizo que Candy cerrara los ojos por un momento. Terry aprovechó y deslizó en el dedo de la mano izquierda de Candy, un anillo. Candy, al percatarse de lo que ocurría abrió los ojos sorprendida, y cuando iba a decir algo, Terry la detuvo posando un dedo en sus labios.

**- Shhh. No digas nada. Hace mucho tiempo que lo llevo conmigo, te pertenece al igual que yo. Consérvalo por favor, junto con mi corazón… pues ese hace mucho que te lo entregué… –**

Candy no dijo nada, sólo lo veía, Terry retiró su dedo de los labios de Candy y de nuevo la besó. La abrazó fuertemente por unos minutos más y entonces…

**- Cierra los ojos pecosa, quiero que escuches lo que voy a decirte, sólo escúchame, no digas nada. Candy, nunca dudes que te amo, nunca, no importa lo que suceda, ni el tiempo que pase yo siempre te amaré, te llevaré en mi, toda mi vida y si Dios me lo permite, aún después de que muera. Mi amor por ti es infinito más que las estrellas, cada noche, mira al cielo, búscame en ellas, ahí estaré, pensando en ti en ese mismo instante en que tú lo hagas, siempre te llevaré conmigo pecosa de mi vida. Te amo Candy, te amo con todo mi ser, con cada rincón de mi alma, te amo tanto que ahora sé, que no se muere por amor… se vive. **

_- __**(*)Ha sido la alondra, que anuncia la mañana, y no el ruiseñor. Mira, amor, esas rayas hostiles que apartan las nubes allá, hacia el oriente. Se apagaron las luces de la noche y el alegre día despunta en las cimas brumosas. He de irme y vivir, o quedarme y morir.**_

Terry besó nuevamente a Candy, pero esta vez no la abrazó, la sostuvo por los brazos impidiéndole a Candy moverse o acercarse a él, Candy entendió lo que sucedía y terminó por no luchar más, se abandonó a su voluntad y soltó su cuerpo, entonces, Terry dejó de besarla y se fue. Candy sintió como la esencia de Terry se desvanecía y entonces abrió los ojos y se volvió a la ventana, fue entonces que vio a Terry que se alejaba caminando hasta el camino.

**- ¡Terry! –**

Terry se detuvo pero no volteó a verla.

**- Yo también… ¡te amo! –**

Terry se volvió para mirar a Candy y ésta le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, Terry sintió los latidos de su corazón y fue entonces que el también le sonrió.

_**-**_ _**(*)Bien, adiós. Un beso, y voy a bajar.**_

**- ¡Hasta siempre pecosa! –**

**- Hasta siempre… mi amor… -**

Candy bajó la mirada y cerró la ventana, corrió la cortina y caminó hacia el pasillo, fue entonces que se derrumbó, Albert logró sostenerla antes de caer.

**- No llores princesa, sonríe, siempre sonríe, fue eso lo que Terry quería ver de ti, tu linda sonrisa. ¡Gracias Candy, gracias por darle a mi amigo la oportunidad de volver a verte sonreír! –**

**¡Albert!** – Candy lloró y lloró desconsoladamente, mientras sentía su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos –

Candy y Albert se abrazaron, Albert tomó a Candy en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, Candy se dejó llevar, realmente necesitaba de Albert y de sus cuidados, necesitaba del padre que siempre deseó tener, del amigo incondicional, del hermano protector, necesitaba del pilar que era él, quién siempre estaba para darle la calma a su dolido corazón.

Más tarde en la madrugada, todos en la villa de los Andley salían rumbo a Londres. Una vez ahí, Candy, Annie y Archie abordaron el barco que los llevaría de nuevo a América. Albert y George se quedarían para hablar con el rey.

Mientras tanto en Escocia…

**- Buenos días... ¿Cómo están sus majestades? –**

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia Terry.

**- Terrence Grandchester… ¡Que grata sorpresa ¿no es así George?! Estamos… ¡estupendamente! Terrence ¿y tú? **– Contestaba irónicamente Edward –

**- No tan bien realmente. Eh tenido que retrasar mi viaje gracias a una audiencia con el príncipe George VI. ¿Qué te parece? –**

**- ¡No es necesario que me lo agradezcas Grandchester! Por cierto, ¡a mí también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo! –**

**- Pues, NO lamento NO decir lo mismo Windsor. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia para su majestad, ¿podría decirme por qué estoy aquí? –**

**- Mira Grandchester, seré muy claro y directo contigo –**

**- Me parece perfecto, así más pronto podré largarme de aquí –**

**- ¿Cuál es tu relación con los Andley? –**

Terry estaba preparado para responder al ataque.

**- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? –**

**- No abuses Grandchester, ¡mejor responde! –**

**- No veo por qué deba hacerlo, mejor dime ¿qué interés tienes tú en esa familia? tal vez pueda ayudarte a despejar tu curiosidad sin necesidad de que te entrometas en mi vida –**

**- ¡Esta bien! Mi interés ¡es en la señorita Andley! –**

Al escuchar el nombre de Candy, Terry sintió la furia recorrer por sus venas, pero sabía que debía contenerse y haciendo uso de sus dotes actorales decidió enfrentar a Arthur bajo la máscara de la más increíble serenidad.

**- ¿Candy? ¿Cuál es tu interés por ella? –**

**- ¿Ustedes dos tienen algún tipo de relación? –**

**- ¡Candy, es mi prometida! –**

**- ¿Así? Y... ¿desde cuándo? –**

**- ¿Para eso me has hecho venir solamente Windsor? ¿Para averiguar sobre mi vida personal y la de Candy? –**

**- Necesito saberlo –**

**- Ya veo. ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe tu interés en ¨MI prometida¨? –**

**- A qué Candy es una chica muy linda, y es natural que muchos jóvenes intenten cortejarla –**

**- ¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo? –**

**- ¡Como yo, por ejemplo! –**

**- Pues que pena que no pueda ser así Windsor, Candy y yo vamos a casarnos muy pronto –**

**- ¿Se han visto hoy? –**

**- No, ella regresó a Chicago y yo la alcanzaré allá. Yo debo arreglar algunos pendientes antes de regresar –**

**- Te refieres a lo de declinar al título ¿no es así? –**

**- No. Sabes Edward, por cierto, Albert te manda saludos, precisamente conversando con él la otra noche, siguió tu consejo y me hizo ver que soy privilegiado por ser heredero del duque, así que, eh decidido aceptarlo, precisamente esa es la razón por la que decidí quedarme –**

**- Sabes Grandchester, ¡no te creo nada! –**

**- Si me crees o no, me tiene sin cuidado. Quizás cuando veas mi nombre en el título, te convencerás –**

**- ¡Me refiero a lo de tu supuesto compromiso con Candy! –**

**- ¿Y acaso debe de importarme? Sólo te advertiré, ¡que no te atrevas a acercarte a ella o te las veras conmigo! -**

**- ¡Tenía entendido que alguien ya te lo había dicho George! **– Se mofó Edward –

**- ¡Quien no me había dicho nada es Grandchester! –**

**- No sabía que tenía que informarte lo que decido hacer con mi vida y con quien decido hacerlo. Pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, te lo digo ahora, Candy y yo estamos comprometidos, voy a casarme con ella. ¡Candy será mi esposa y la Duquesa de Grandchester! -**

**- Lo que no comprendo, es cómo Candy aceptó ser mi invitada la noche del baile y no asistió contigo Terrence... incluso en Londres, fingieron no conocerse cuando los vi juntos, cuando la agrediste y te obligué a que fueras a disculparte, ¿recuerdas a la palomita Grandchester? –**

Terry sintió un recorrer eléctrico por su espalda al recordar ese momento.

**- Tuvimos… un pequeño altercado, como cualquier pareja y Candy quiso darme celos, nada más... pero ya todo está olvidado –**

**- Cierto... total y absolutamente cierto...entonces, ¿cómo es que no te has enterado de que le propuse matrimonio e incluso traté de forzarla a permanecer aquí en mi villa? Conociéndote, habrías venido en ese momento a defender ¨TU HONOR¨, ¿no es así, Terrence? –**

Terry se había mantenido frío en esa conversación, hasta que Arthur menciono el motivo por el cual él estaba ahí. Sus facciones se endurecieron, su sonrisa desapareció y visualizó a Candy en su mente, tratando de disimular ante Arthur, respiró profundo.

**- Conozco muy bien a Candy, y sé que ella no te correspondería, además, sé que Albert la cuida muy bien por mi cuando yo no estoy. Como te dije antes, Candy y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, no la eh visto y si hay algo de cierto en tus palabras, y si ni mi pecosa, ni Albert me mencionaron nada, deberías de agradecerles, pues lo hicieron para que yo no viniera y te partiera la cara. Windsor, si hay algo de cierto en esto, te las verás conmigo y sabes bien que yo no hablo por hablar. Ahora si me disculpan sus majestades, debo viajar a Londres –**

Como todo un caballero, Terry los saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en señal de reverencia y se dirigió a la salida. Arthur en ese momento estaba furioso, Terry acababa de llamar a Candy ¿su pecosa? Ese comentario había molestado al príncipe más que la amenaza de Terry.

-** Te lo dije George, todo fue tal y como te lo dije. Ahora será mejor que te olvides de este asunto –**

**- Hay algo que no me convence aún –**

**- Grandchester fue muy claro, pude ver en sus ojos ese brillo cuando mencionaba a esa chica, está perdidamente enamorado de ella –**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué Candy no le dijo nada?, ¿por qué William tampoco le ha dicho nada?, esto está muy sospechoso, ¿y lo del viaje de Candy?, ella no puede viajar hasta que esto se resuelva, Grandchester mintió –**

**- ¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de que esa chica no se ha ido George? Tal vez Grandchester si está enterado de todo, sacó a la americana y vino aquí a hacer tiempo, y ahora, viajará a Londres a hablar con nuestro padre. ¡George eres un imbécil! ¿Cómo fuiste a fijarte en la prometida de Grandchester? ¡Sabes bien, que nuestro padre no pasará por alto una ofensa de este tipo! –**

**- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Mandaré a alguien a la villa! –**

Terry salió de ahí lleno de furia, sin duda, sus dotes de actor le habían ayudado a mantenerse frío en ese momento, el sólo imaginar que Arthur se hubiera atrevido a algo con Candy, lo había hecho desear írsele a golpes, pero tenía que contenerse o Candy pagaría las consecuencias. Después de todo ya lo había hecho, ahora se dirigía a Londres, donde se encontraría con Albert.

**- Candy, ¿quieres salir a tomar un poco de sol a la cubierta? hace días que no sales para nada, te hará bien y podrás respirar la brisa marina, vamos, a ti te encanta –**

**- No tengo ánimo Annie, estoy preocupada por Albert –**

**- Vamos Candy, por eso mismo, has que valga la pena todo lo que está haciendo Albert, vamos, ¡tomemos el almuerzo en cubierta! –**

**- Está bien Annie –**

Candy y Annie salieron a cubierta y caminaron un poco, después de un rato decidieron ir a almorzar en la parte al aire libre del comedor, Candy no se imaginaba la sorpresa que le esperaba.

**- Mira Candy, ahí hay una mesa muy cerca de la baranda, ¡hay que sentarnos ahí para ver el mar!**

**- Annie, de todas formas lo veremos, ¡estamos rodeadas por él! –**

**- Ay Candy, sígueme el juego ¿quieres? ¡Diviértete! –**

**- Tienes razón Annie, discúlpame –**

Candy y Annie veían el menú, el mesero levantó la orden y Candy y Annie siguieron conversando. En ese momento, Candy escuchó que alguien de la mesa de al lado la llamaba por su nombre, esa voz que siempre terminaba por aparecer de repente cada noche en sus sueños, y al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, se quedó sin habla.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By *DaNi***

**Hola Chicas, gracias por seguir mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, ya que son muy alentadores. Dejen sus sugerencias y quejas también, se vale! :p **

**Gracias: Lady, Linda Berenice, maat sacmis, María, Ivett, Reeven.**** Nadia N, Diana G, Marilyn M, Mirna P, Alicia P, Leyla.**

**Hasta pronto. Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**(°) Parte de la canción ¨Siempre es de noche¨ de Alejandro Sanz.**_

_**(*) Partes del dialogo de Romeo**_

_**De la obra Romeo y Julieta**_

_**De William Shakespeare**_


	12. AGUAS MANSAS

**- ¡Candy!... Esa chica es… ¡Susana Marlowe! –**

**- ¡Candy querida, no puedo creer que te encuentre aquí! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estuviste en Londres? –**

**- …Yo… Sí, estuve unos días… de vacaciones –**

**- ¡Es increíble! Mira que venirnos a encontrar aquí en el barco y no en Londres, hubiéramos podido ir de paseo. Yo recién regresó de pasar unos días en Escocia, en la villa con Terry, fue maravilloso, pero tuve que regresar antes porque debo seguir con mis terapias, Terry regresará en unos días. Ahhh (**suspiró la gusana)**… acabo de separarme de él hace apenas unas horas y ya lo extraño. ¿Y tú con quien viajas Candy? –**

**- Ella es Annie Brighton, mi hermana y con mi primo Archie –**

**- ¿Y tu prometido? –**

**- ¿Mi prometido? –**

**- Vamos Candy, no disimules conmigo, ¡tu anillo es precioso! Terry aún no me da el mío, pero lo hará ahora que regrese, nos casaremos en un par de meses cuando estrene su nueva obra. Deberías de venir para el estreno, sería maravilloso, ¡quizás puedas acompañarnos en nuestra boda también! –**

**- Yo… te agradezco Susana, pero no puedo. Justo regreso de Londres porque debo volver a mi trabajo, y no tendré vacaciones de nuevo sino hasta fin de año –**

**- Oh si, tu trabajo en el hospital, lo olvidaba, es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos, seguro que a Terry le daría gusto saludarte –**

**- Señoritas, sus platillos. ¡Buen provecho! **– interrumpió el mesero –

**- Bien Candy, las dejo para que almuercen tranquilas, yo ya me retiro a mi camarote, no puedo andar por mucho tiempo, me canso demasiado sabes. Bueno no, claro que tú no puedes saberlo, eres una mujer completa y saludable, al menos con la prótesis puedo andar un poco y con el amor de Terry, me siento completa –**

**- Susana, es cuestión de que te acostumbres a ella, veras que pronto no te molestará tanto –**

**- Nunca será una pierna Candy, pero bueno, no te importunaré más con mis problemas, que disfruten su comida, un gusto verte de nuevo Candy. Señorita Brighton, con permiso –**

**- … … –**

**- Es una víbora Candy. Todo lo que dijo fue para lastimarte, no le hagas caso –**

**- A mi no me lo pareció Annie, Susana fue amable, debió ser difícil para ella acercarse a mí –**

**- ¿Y acaso a ti no te fue difícil soportar todo lo que decía? –**

**- Annie, ella y Terry… van a casarse… pronto –**

**- Candy, tú sabes que Terry te ama a ti. –**

**- Eso me duele aún más Annie, Susana no merece esto, ella merece que Terry la ame y Terry, merece ser feliz –**

**- Pero Candy, eso tú no lo puedes cambiar, en el corazón no se manda –**

**- Lo sé Annie, si se pudiera yo… -**

**- ¿Te habrías sacado a Terry del corazón Candy? –**

**- Yo…no lo sé Annie, creo… que…No… -**

**- Lo ves Candy, no puedes, y no puedes por qué lo amas. Ya bastante has hecho por esa chica, ahora es mejor que te olvides de ella. ¡Toma tu almuerzo o se enfriará –**

Después de esa tarde, Candy decidió no salir más del camarote para no toparse con Susana, el tiempo pasó y el barco por fin llegaba a New york.

**- ¿No es maravilloso volver a casa Candy? –**

**- Si Annie. ¡Mi querida América, por fin estoy de regreso! –**

**- ¡Vamos señoritas, bajemos antes que la gente se amontone! –**

Archie, Annie y Candy descendieron del barco y entre la multitud una figura muy conocida por más de uno de los viajantes, se acercaba a ellos.

**- ¡Candy, hija, que felicidad saber que estás bien y verte de nuevo! Cuando Terry me contó, ¡no podía creerlo! –**

Eleonor había ido a recibir a Candy en el puerto, abrazaba a Candy mientras le decía todo eso, Archie y Annie, las veían sorprendidos sin entender nada.

**- ¡Señora Baker! Que sorpresa, a mí también me da gusto verla. Le presento a mi primo Arch… **

**- ¡Archibald Cornwell Andley, a sus pies! ****Es todo un honor conocerla –**

Archie impidió a Candy continuar con la presentación, ya que era un gran admirador de la actriz y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

**- Encantada caballero. Por favor Candy, llámame Eleonor –**

**- Está bien Eleonor, ella es mi querida hermana, Annie Brighton –**

**- ¡Mucho gusto, señora Baker! –**

**- Encantada de conocerla señorita. Permítanme presentarles a mi querida Alicia, es mi eterna compañía y ¡nana de mi Terry! –**

- _**¿Su Terry?**_ – Pensó Archie confundido –

Candy, Annie y Archie: **- Mucho gusto señora –**

**- Por fin conozco al amor de mi niño Terry, eres muy linda niña, ahora entiendo por qué mi niño Terry está tan enamorado –**

Candy sintió que un recorrer caliente le subía de los pies hasta las mejillas, las palabras de la vieja Alicia la habían hecho sonrojar.

**- Gracias Alicia, pero no creo que sea prudente que haga esos comentarios. Terry y yo, ya no estamos juntos –**

**- Pero no por eso, no vamos a decir la verdad Candy. ¡Vamos por su equipaje!**

**- Le agradezco mucho todas sus atenciones Eleonor, pero no es necesario, nosotros nos encargaremos, además, Susana está por desembarcar y no la verá si nos acompaña por el equipaje –**

**- ¿Susana? Pero yo eh venido a recogerlos a ustedes. Terry me ha llamado y me pidió que viniera a recibirlos, los alojaré en mi casa mientras tu primo las lleva en donde van a quedarse, además, a mi me encantará tenerte en casa Candy y a tu familia también, por supuesto –**

**- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Terry la llamó y le pidió esto? Pero… ¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo sabe Terry que estamos aquí? –**

**- Señora Baker, ¿le ha dicho Terry algo más? –**

**- Así es señor Cornwell. Me pidió que le dijera, que el señor Andley se comunicaría con usted por la tarde, una vez que se hubieren instalado en mi casa, para informarle a dónde dirigirse y en qué lugar se quedaran durante su estancia en New York. Aunque insisto, me encantará tenerlos en casa –**

**- ¡Muchas gracias, señora Baker, es usted muy amable! –**

**- No entiendo que pasa Archie, no me habías dicho nada de esto –**

**- Candy, yo no estaba enterado, sólo sabía que nos quedaríamos en New York hasta que Albert nos avisara que podíamos partir a Chicago –**

**- Por favor Candy, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, Confía en mi Terry y en el señor Andley –**

**- No entiendo como Terry tiene que ver en esto, ¿cómo supo? –**

**- Candy, es muy fácil, en todo lo referente a ti, Terry está involucrado porque te ama, no es muy difícil de entender ¿no crees? Vámonos, está muy frío y podrían enfermarse –**

Eleonor se llevó a los recién llegados de Londres a su casa, tal y como habían acordado Terry y Albert, pero toda la escena no pasó desapercibida por unos cristalinos ojos azules, Susana descendía cuando Eleonor se había acercado a recibirlos y eso la hizo sentirse muy dolida.

Candy, Annie y Archie se instalaron en casa de Eleonor, ahí, esperarían por la llamada de Albert para que les diera instrucciones. Por la tarde, la tan esperada llamada llegó.

**- Me alegra escuchar que regresarás pronto hijo, no te preocupes por nada, todos llegaron muy bien y están muy bien atendidos. Bien, Oh no se preocupe señor Andley, estoy encantada de recibir a los amigos de mi hijo y a su querida Candy, no se preocupe, y recuerde que ésta es su casa también señor Andley, espero que acepte mi invitación a cenar ahora que regrese con Terry, lo comunicaré con su sobrino, permítame. Joven Archie, el señor Andley desea hablar con usted –**

**- ¡Gracias!... ¿Albert?... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucede, por qué estamos aquí?... Está bien… entiendo…si…te veré pronto Albert, ¡cuídate mucho! –**

**- ¿Qué pasa Archie? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Albert? –**

**- ¡Tranquilízate Candy! Agradeciendo a la señora Baker por su hospitalidad, nos quedaremos un día más y después partiremos a Lakewood y pasaremos ahí unos días, mientras que Albert regresa –**

**- Entonces, ¿Albert regresará, se solucionó todo Archie? –**

**- No me dijo mucho Candy, pero supongo que si, dijo que nos vería en Lakewood, eso quiere decir que regresa ¿no? -**

**- ¡Dios mío! ¡Gracias Señor! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! –**

**- Vamos Candy, no llores, todo se arregló ¿viste? ¡Te dije que confiaras en mi Terry! –**

**- Eleonor, muchas gracias por todo, y discúlpenos por inmiscuirla en nuestros problemas –**

**- Candy, las preocupaciones de mi hijo también son mías, él estaba muy preocupado por ti y me pidió que te cuidará por él, yo me siento muy feliz porque de nuevo mi hijo se acerca a mí y de nuevo es gracias a ti Candy, tú haces salir el Terry bueno y cariñoso que hay en el corazón de mi hijo, y yo siempre te voy a agradecer por esto Candy, ¡toda mi vida! –**

**- Eleonor, por favor, no diga eso, Terry es bueno con o sin mi ayuda, siempre lo ha sido, sólo háblele con el corazón y Terry se abrirá –**

**- Gracias Candy. Ahora dejémonos de melancolía y pasemos al comedor. ¡Alicia ha preparado una cena especial para ustedes! –**

Todos disfrutaron de la cena, habían pasado un momento agradable con Eleonor, sin duda era una muy buena anfitriona. La hora de irse a dormir había llegado y todos se retiraron a descansar. Al día siguiente, compartieron con Eleonor un día maravilloso, Eleonor interpretó alguno de los papeles más importantes, Archie estaba fascinado puesto que era uno de los más fervientes admiradores de la actriz, lograron entablar una buena amistad con Eleonor, a la mañana siguiente partieron a Lakewood donde esperarían por Albert.

Las semanas pasaron y por fin Albert había regresado, les contó cómo había solucionado el problema directamente con el rey, y cómo el rey estaba ajeno a todo lo ocurrido, en compensación por el daño causado, había permitido a Albert no tomar el principado y dejar que fuera él quien decidiera quién ocuparía ese lugar, lo heredaría a cualquier miembro de la familia Andley y su puesto siempre estaría ahí, y su rango, aunque no lo ocupara sería respetado por decreto suyo, Albert quedaba liberado de esa responsabilidad más no del parlamento, así que, tendrían noticias de los herederos y podrían estar más tranquilos y seguros de que él no permitirá otra agresión más contra ninguno de los Andley.

El tiempo transcurría y todo volvía a la normalidad, a excepción de Candy, que aunque intentaba parecer contenta no lo estaba, sin embargo, intentaba hacerlo para no empañar las alegrías de los demás, También para Terry el tiempo pasaba y pronto un nuevo estreno estaba por llegar.

En Nueva York, unos lindos ojos verde-azules se perdían en la corriente de aire del frío invierno, se le había hecho costumbre ir al parque todos los días para liberar los sentimientos que mantenía reprimidos desde hace varios años, era el único lugar donde se sentía tranquilo, el contacto con la naturaleza le daba cierta paz a su alma atormentada. De pronto el tocar esa melodía se había convertido en un ritual para antes de sus representaciones. Los días pasaron y el tan esperado día del estreno llegó.

**- ¡¿Y bien Grandchester?! –**

**- ¿Y bien qué? ¡Entrometida! –**

**- ¿Entrometida dices? ¿Cómo te atreves?–**

**- Así es, sabes perfectamente, que no me gusta que me interrumpan, ¡y mucho menos que entren sin haber llamado antes! –**

**- ¡Claaaaaro!, me olvidaba que estabas en tu sesión de auto compasión. ¡Disculpe su excelencia! **

**- Será mejor que te marches Karen –**

**- Dime una cosa Grandchester, ¿por qué no en lugar de pasarte la vida auto compadeciéndote y sintiéndote la víctima, no haces algo por remediar esta situación? ¡Deja esta estúpida farsa, tu actuación es tan pobre, que no convences a nadie, ve y búscala, porque si no lo haces ahora, quizá después ya sea demasiado tarde y ¡te lamentarás toda la vida por lo estúpido y cobarde que fuiste al permitirte perder a la mujer que amas! –**

**- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que realmente sucede? ¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera de aquí!**

**- Susana tendrá que convencerse, aunque estoy segura de que a estas alturas hace mucho que se convenció de que jamás podrás amarla, es una estúpida egoísta, aunque tal vez eso sea lo que merece un cobarde como tú. ¡No creo que Candy merezca a alguien que no lucha por ella! –**

**- ¡Cállate! No menciones su nombre, no tienes derecho de venir a juzgar mi proceder. ¡Vete de aquí, ahora! –**

**- La función está por empezar, sólo te queda tiempo para ir por la lisiada manipuladora y la neurótica de su madre, hasta eso tienes que hacer, ¡ya que ella no puede usar sus manos para arrastrarse hasta su lugar! Que idiota eres Grandchester. ¡Jamás hubieras hecho feliz a Candy! Espero que ya haya encontrado a un hombre que si lo haga. ¡Te veré en escena! –**

Karen se dio media vuelta y salió del camerino de Terry azotando la puerta tras de sí.

**- ¡Maldita sea! No puede ser, Karen tiene razón. ¡Soy un maldito cobarde que se oculta tras el deber y el honor! Maldita sea la hora en que Susana se interpuso entre esas luces y yo, hubiera preferido morir que vivir sin ti, Candy. ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, pecosa mía? –**

Susana seguía aferrada a Terry, el día del estreno por fin había llegado y eso significaba que pronto se casaría con Terry, sin embargo, Susana no se veía feliz, cada día su cara estaba más demacrada y su ánimo más decaído, Terry se mantenía al pendiente de ella tanto como podía, pero a veces, simplemente no podía soportarla, veía en ella el constante recuerdo de que Candy nunca sería para él, porque tenía que permanecer a su lado.

El tiempo siguió su curso y los días pasaron. Después de varias horas de ensayo los actores salían a comer una tarde, Terry al cruzar la calle no se percató de que alguien lo seguía no muy de lejos con una mirada curiosa, caminó hasta el Central Park y se sentó en la hierba para poder fumar un cigarrillo, había retomado su antiguo vicio ya que a veces la armónica sólo la usaba como inspiración antes de cada función.

**- ¡Pensé que con los años dejarías esos vicios tontos que tomaste de niño! –**

**- ¡No creo que sea asunto suyo lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida!** – respondía Terry sin voltear –

**- Esa no es forma de hablar de un futuro duque y mucho menos tratándose de un viejo amigo al cual no has visto en tantos años –**

El desconocido decía esto mientras se sentaba junto a él arrebatándole el cigarrillo. Terry lo vio directamente a los ojos, ¿cómo sabía esa persona que era heredero del duque? ¿Por qué se decía su amigo? ¿quién era? Tratando de recordar en donde había visto esos ojos tan profundamente azules que lo veían ahora con una sonrisa cínica. Sabía que los había visto antes, pero…

**- ¿Lo conozco acaso? –**

**- Al parecer tu orgullo fue gravemente herido, tanto que decidiste bloquear mi recuerdo de tu mente. Que desilusión, no creí que el que las chicas me prefirieran por encima de ti te hubiera afectado tanto. Y yo que pensé que recordarías a quien te cubría en tus peleas callejeras y evitaba que tu padre te viera llegar ahogado en alcohol por las madrugadas. ¿En verdad no me recuerdas Romeo? –**

Terry abrió los ojos enormemente al reconocerlo.

**- ¿Henry? ¿Eres realmente tú?** – Poniéndose de pie de un salto – **Pero ¿cómo?... …¿Qué haces aquí y vestido así? –**

Terry lo veía incrédulo. Henry era un viejo amigo de la infancia, en el pasado gustaba de su libertad, desde muy pequeño se había desligado de la monotonía que llevaba dentro de su familia y había decidido conocer el mundo, en compañía de su entrañable compañero de juerga, Terry. Juntos representaban, la imponente rebeldía y el terror de algunos por su fama de buscapleitos, las mujeres los asediaban y lo mejor de todo, era poder ser ellos mismos sin restricciones, vivían la vida al 1000% para olvidarse de su soledad. Después de un tiempo, eso no había sido suficiente y la presión de su familia por tomar sus responsabilidades lo había llevado a escaparse al mundo y recorrerlo sin ataduras, cosa que había logrado durante mucho tiempo por sí mismo. Pero algo había sucedido durante su trayecto que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión y regresar a enfrentarse con su realidad. Venía en busca de su destino, que al parecer se encontraba en América, hacía un poco más de un año, se había cruzado en su camino la razón que lo hizo detener su travesía por lejanos horizontes, en ese entonces no estaba listo para iniciar un nuevo capítulo en su vida, ahora, no era sólo un capitulo lo que buscaba, sino una historia completa y con un desenlace feliz. Después de llegar a puerto, había comenzado a caminar por las impresionantes calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, buscando un lugar dónde hospedarse y pasar desapercibido, nunca antes había estado en esa ciudad, era impresionante la cantidad de gente que transitaba por ella, caminó por largo rato para lograr ubicarse hasta llegar a un parque donde pudo sentarse a descansar y contemplar un poco a los paseantes. Era una tarde fría, el viento era seco y muy helado, como suele serlo a mediados de febrero, había caminado mucho y tenía un poco de hambre, por lo que decidió buscar un buen lugar donde poder tomar algo caliente y delicioso, cuando algo captó su atención, frente a él, una gran marquesina de teatro donde se anunciaba al gran actor, Terrence Grandchester, como Othelo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, como era posible esto, su asombro fue tal, que decidió ir en busca de su viejo amigo.

**- Te sorprende eh. Sin embargo, el sorprendido debo ser yo. Así que estrella de Broadway eh! ¡¿Por qué no mejor me invitas a comer algo que me muero de hambre y platicamos?! –**

**- ¡Claro! Pero dime ¿cuándo llegaste? –**

**- Llegué hace unas horas, en un carguero procedente de España -**

**- ¿Tú familia sabe que estás aquí? –**

**- No, y espero que así continúe. Estoy tratando de arreglar mi vida antes de enfrentarme a mi destino. He decidido regresar a mi lugar en Inglaterra, pero antes quise hacer un último viaje e intentar encontrar a la mujer de mi vida para pedirle que acepte convertirse en mi esposa, antes que sea mi familia quien elija por mí. ¿Y tú, cómo es que estás aquí? Porque debo decirte que ver tu retrato en la marquesina es impresionante! Recuerdo tus inclinaciones por el teatro, más no creí que trascendiera, sinceramente. ¿Cómo convenciste a tu padre?... ¿Has vuelto a ver a tu madre?... ¿Sabe ella que estás acá? –**

**- Demasiados cambios desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿cierto? –**

Al llegar a un pequeño restaurante escondido del bullicio de la ciudad, en la mesa más discreta, pudieron ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado con sus vidas desde que habían dejado de verse hacia ya seis años atrás.

**- Así que te atraparon… ¡quién lo diría, al Romeo más mujeriego de toda Inglaterra, le han cortado las alas¡ -**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¡Aún duele por lo que veo! –**

**- ¿Dolerme? Por Dios, olvídalo, ¿no me digas que aún en estos días sigues creyendo que las chicas te preferían a ti antes que a mí? Era yo quién las rechazaba, ninguna de ellas era lo que buscaba y por eso te las cedía, Grandchester. ¿Quieres que probemos ahora? Aquí hay muchas jovencitas atractivas, y aún y con mi vestimenta, ¡te aseguro que te ganaría por mucho! –**

**- Jajaja – ¡No te emociones mucho porque yo ya estoy comprometido! –**

**- Eso es lo que no entiendo de lo que me cuentas, si amas a otra ¿por qué estás con esa chica Susana? –**

**- Debo hacerlo, ella salvó mi vida, intenté dejarla pero todo se complicó nuevamente, a raíz del accidente, su corazón no está bien, está muy enferma y yo debo quedarme a su lado hasta el final –**

**- ¿Pero por qué? –**

Las manos de Terry estaban blancas por la fuerza que ejercía al apretar los puños por la impotencia.

**- ¡Es mi deber estar con ella y cuidarla! Lo he prometido –**

**- No estoy de acuerdo contigo Terry. Te desconozco. ¿Dónde quedó el Terry que no se dejaba dominar por nadie? El Terry que no se amedrantaba ante nada. El hombre con más agallas que eh conocido. ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo! ¿O es que acaso tú tienes otro tipo de deber para con ella? –**

**- No lo entiendes… ¡debo hacerlo y no hay marcha atrás! –**

**- Me gustaría conocer a tu prometida Romeo, ¿qué dices? ¿o acaso tienes miedo de que también ella caiga rendida ante mis encantos? –**

**- ¡Jajaja! – La verdad me quitarías un gran peso de encima. ¡No terminaría de pagártelo nunca! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! –**

**- ¡Vámonos de aquí antes que las chicas comiencen a caer desmalladas ante ti! –**

**- Aunque te duela Grandchester, ¡esa es la realidad! –**

Al salir del restaurante se dirigieron a la residencia de Terry para que Henry pudiera darse un baño y descansar un poco, ya que Terry debía regresar a los ensayos.

**- Toma lo que necesites y descansa, yo debo regresar al teatro y debo ir a ver a Susana, te quedas en tu casa –**

**- Así que vas a ver a tu pichoncita eh! Bueno, no sé si conocerla esta noche o esperarme a mañana, la verdad, no es que no esté contento de volver a verte Terry, pero necesito viajar a Chicago –**

**- ¡Ja! ¿Y soy yo el domesticado? ¡Chicago eh! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama ¨la mujer de tu vida¨? –**

**- No te lo dije –**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¡FIUUU! Por lo que veo el mal carácter no ha desaparecido de tus cualidades. ¿Y ahora quién es el que teme que su pichoncita caiga rendida ante los encantos de este Romeo? –**

**- Lo siento, Terry, disculpa mi reacción. Jamás me había sentido así por nadie sabes y… ¡tengo miedo! –**

**- ¿Miedo? ¿Tú? Pero… ¿a qué? –**

**- A no ser correspondido y a que me rechace cuando sepa quién soy en realidad –**

**- Créeme. Se a lo que te refieres… pero no creo que eso te suceda, sólo debes ser tú mismo, deja que conozca al verdadero Henry, escucha a tu corazón y cuando se entere de los detalles de tu vida, no importará, porqué te amará por el ser humano que eres tú –**

**- Gracias, Terry. Pero, como que mejor vas poniendo distancia, me estás hablando muy meloso, no será que ahora me vayas a declarar tu amor –**

**- No me agradan tus bromas. Me voy al teatro, hasta mañana –**

**- Jajaja, Vaya, **_**¨Por lo que veo el mal carácter no ha desaparecido de tus cualidades¨**_** -**

**- ¡Cállate!**

Terry regresó al teatro con una sonrisa, sin duda este misterioso amigo había llegado a sacarlo de la monotonía en la que estaba sumergido. Estaba contento de haberlo vuelto a encontrar, sin embargo, al escuchar que Henry venía en busca de la mujer que amaba con toda la libertad de la cual él no era dueño, había logrado que sintiera un poco de envidia y más aún, al Henry mencionar Chicago, la añoranza por una rubia pecosa le estaba doliendo en lo más profundo de su alma.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By *DaNi***

**Hola Chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, ya que son muy alentadores. Dejen sus sugerencias y quejas también, se vale! :p **

**Gracias: Lady, Linda Berenice, maat sacmis, María, Ivett, Reeven. Nadia N, Diana G, Marilyn M, Mirna P, Alicia P, Leyla, Michelle, Katri.**

**Hasta pronto. Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	13. ESQUIVANDO A LA RAZÓN

Un nuevo día en Chicago, Albert entraba a la habitación de Candy, tenía mucho tiempo preocupado por su princesa, puesto que no comía como debía y trabajaba hasta agotarse. Al entrar, la encontró acurrucada en la cama aún durmiendo, como era costumbre en sus días de descanso, había subido a descansar desde el día anterior y aún no se levantaba, después de una noche sumida en llanto, tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

**- Albert, ¿eres tú? –**

**- Si pequeña, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? –**

**- ¡Bien! ¡Sólo un poco cansada! –**

**- No deberías de trabajar tanto, ¿por qué no pides unos días de descanso? Tal vez quieras venir a Boston conmigo por un par de semanas, ¿qué te parece? Podríamos salir a divertirnos cuando yo salga de la oficina y podríamos llevar a Annie con nosotros también, ahora que Archie está en exámenes finales y necesita quedarse solo para poder concentrarse –**

**- No lo sé Albert, recién regresé y tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital –**

- Haciéndole cosquillas - **Vamos pequeña, no me hagas viajar solo, me aburro tanto cuando tengo estas reuniones ¡si no tengo con quien compartir el tiempo libre!** –(Haciéndole un guiño coqueto) –** ¡Ten compasión de tu pobre tío abuelo! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¡Basta Albert, no más por favor! –**

**- ¡No te soltaré hasta que aceptes acompañarme a Boston! Además, regresaste mucho antes de tu fecha de entrada al hospital, haz trabajado mucho –**

**- ¡Está bien, está bien, tú ganas! –**

- **¡Excelente! Le diré a George que prepare los boletos para salir este fin de semana. Ahora apresúrate que el desayuno está listo y quiero ir a comprarte unos vestidos para el viaje, por que iremos a una cena especial al llegar a Boston y quiero que Annie y tú, sean la más hermosas** –

– Candy saltó fuera de la cama y entró al baño – **¿De qué se trata la cena a la que iremos Albert? **–

**- La organiza el alcalde para los banqueros, es una de las primeras que se vendrán antes de las fiestas de fin de año, con suerte podré convencerte de que me acompañes a todas para no pasarla tan mal –**

Candy recién salía del baño

– **Albert, ¡¿podrías darme tiempo para cambiarme?!** –

– **Eh… - **Sonrojándose de la pena -** Claro… ¡te espero en el comedor con los demás!** –

– **¡Estaré con ustedes en un momento! –**

Ya en el comedor, Albert comentaba con Annie y con Archie acerca del viaje al que Candy ya había aceptado acompañarlos, Annie estaba muy emocionada por que tendrían la oportunidad de sacar a su amiga de la rutina en la que ella misma se había sometido desde que habían regresado de Inglaterra, no pudieron más que sonreír al verla entrar muy animada esa mañana.

**- ¡Buenos días! ¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero quería verme bien para acompañarlos esta mañana! –** guiñando el ojo en fingida coquetería –

**- ¡Te ves muy bien con ese vestido Candy! –**

**- ¡Gracias Annie! –**

**- ¡Parece que el viaje te ha levantado el ánimo Gatita!**

**- Tal vez sea lo que necesito después de todo lo sucedido últimamente, quizás pueda conseguir distraerme ¿no les parece? –**

**- ¡Buenos días a todos! Veo que ya te has levantado Candice, me complace ver que esta mañana, por fin has decidido vestirte como una dama –**

**- ¡Buenos días tía Elroy! ¡Me alegra que se encuentre mejor el día de hoy! –**

**- ¿Cómo supiste que no me eh estado sintiendo bien? –**

**- Candy se ha hecho cargo de tus medicamentos tía, fue ella quien llamó al doctor cuando te pusiste mal –**

- Sin perder el aplomo **- Te lo agradezco Candice, ya estoy mucho mejor. ¡Lista para viajar a Boston con ustedes! –**

**- ¡Pero tía, pensé que se haría cargo de la fiesta que celebraremos aquí dentro de un par de semanas, con motivo de la presentación de Candy ante la sociedad de Chicago! –**

**- Es verdad tía abuela, creí que podríamos avanzar un poco ahora que Albert y Candy no estarán en casa, pues con los exámenes finales, yo no podré acompañarlos –**

**- Tienen razón, no podemos dejar eso a medias, me quedaré para continuar con los arreglos y las invitaciones. ¡Ya no queda mucho tiempo para enviarlas! –**

- Fingiendo tristeza - **Bueno tía, pero espero que en el próximo viaje si pueda acompañarnos –**

**- Sólo** **espero que se comporten como lo que son, ¡los representantes de los Andley!** – viendo a Candy y Albert -** Espero** **señorita Brighton, ¡que los ayude a comportarse! –**

**- Por supuesto, señora Elroy **– asintiendo divertida –

Después del desayuno los cuatro jóvenes salieron de compras para alistarse para el viaje y luego acompañar a Candy al hospital para solicitar la licencia. Mientras Albert y Archie se quedaban en las oficinas después de almorzar con las chicas, ellas caminaban entre tiendas sin imaginar la sorpresa con la que se toparían al entrar a un almacén.

**- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? … ¡si son las dos hijas de Pony! –**

- Candy: saludaba con fingida alegría - **¡Eliza, que sorpresa! ¿Cuándo volviste de tu luna de miel? ¿Qué no se suponía que radicarías en California? –**

**- Es verdad, ¡¿por qué volviste tan pronto, querida?! –**

**- Annie, creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Candy últimamente, ¡hasta has adoptado sus actitudes vulgares!**

**- ¡Fue un gusto verte Eliza, pero Annie y yo tenemos muchas cosas que comprar aún! ¡Con permiso! –**

**- Claro, para el viaje que harán con el tío William ¿verdad?, ya me dijo la tía Elroy que ahora estás tratando de conquistarlo para quedarte con la fortuna de los Andley, como no pudiste quedarte con Terry, ¡ahora buscas al pobre ingenuo del tío William!**

- Candy empuñó las manos -** ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Eliza?! ¡Tú no sabes nada. No tienes idea de lo que dices!**

**- ¡Claro que lo sé! Te has hecho pasar por una mosca muerta y sufrida, mientras le das lástima al tío William para que él se compadezca de ti y termine enamorándose como un idiota, la verdad es que eres sólo una pérdida que no acepta que jamás podrá entrar a un circulo tan distinguido como el nuestro como una dama, si no es por medios dudosos, eres una mujerzuela, quien sabe si no te le habrás entregado ya.**

**- ¡Por favor Candy, no hagas caso a Eliza, ya conoces como es ella!**

**- Tienes razón Annie, ¡no vale la pena!**

**- ¿Qué diría Terry si supiera que ahora eres la amante del tío William? Oh, pero si lo olvidaba, ya lo sabe, por eso te dejó ¿no es así? –**

- plaff –

Eliza no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la mano de Candy le cruzaba la cara de una bofetada que la llevó directo al piso. Candy estaba realmente furiosa –

**- ¡Nunca! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nunca más vuelvas a insinuar algo tan ruin, no te atrevas a ensuciar el honor de Albert, ni a faltarme a mí. Respeta a la familia Andley. Yo pertenezco a ella ahora, aunque te duela, no lo olvides o te pesará!**

**. Huérfana maldita, ¿cómo te atreves a ponerme una mano encima? Por más que todos traten, ¡nunca te comportarás como una dama de verdad! Tú no eres nada, eres una mujerzuela barata que ha seducido a todos los caballeros de esta familia y a quien ha aparecido en tu camino para lograr tener una posición social que no te corresponde. ¡Terry se dio cuenta de lo que eras y por eso te dejó! –**

Plaf – Ahora era la mano de Annie la que tomó por sorpresa la cara de Eliza.

**- Al parecer, la única que no ha aprendido a comportarse como una dama eres tú Eliza. Espero que con esto no se te olvide la advertencia que Candy acaba de hacerte. ¡Vámonos Candy, recuerda que Albert nos espera con Archie! –**

**- ¡No te vuelvas a meter conmigo Eliza, no voy a permitir que me sigas causando problemas ni a las personas que quiero! ¡Qué pases un lindo día Eliza, no fue un gusto volver a verte! ¡Adiós!** – Se despidió Candy sarcásticamente, tratando de no mostrar a Eliza cuanto la habían dañado sus palabras –

**- ¡Esto no se quedará así. Ya nos veremos la cara de nuevo desgraciada! –**

Annie sacó a Candy de la tienda y trato de tranquilizarla mientras llegaban a las oficinas del consorcio Andley. Ninguna de las dos podía creer el alcance de la mente de Eliza, al insinuar algo tan grave como lo que se atrevió a decir. Al llegar a la oficina de Albert, éste venia saliendo en compañía de Archie y George, quienes quedaron asombrados al ver las caras que traían Candy y Annie mientras se acercaban a ver qué había sucedido.

**- ¿Estás bien princesa? ¡Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma! –**

**- ¡Más bien a un demonio! Nos encontramos con Eliza en las tiendas y no paró de humillar a Candy desde el momento en que la vio! Tuvimos un altercado muy desagradable con ella –**

**- ¡Así que ya volvió nuestra querida primita! Creí que con el matrimonio la mantendríamos alejada de nosotros –**

**- La tía Elroy me llamó para avisarme que esta noche tendremos una cena con los Legan en la mansión Andley. ¡Para darle la bienvenida al matrimonio Montgomery! –**

**- ¡Entonces, creo que me iré a dormir temprano esta noche! –**

**- ¡Princesa, tú no tienes porque esconderte de nadie en tu propia casa! ¡Eliza tendrá que comportarse o la pondré en su lugar! –**

**- ¡Es que no deseo tener otro enfrentamiento con ella!**

**- ¿Qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo Gatita? –**

**- Nada, es sólo que prefiero evitar un mal momento. Además, estoy muy cansada –**

**- No me lo dirás entonces. ¿Qué fue lo que Eliza les dijo Annie? –**

**- Eliza insultó a Candy de la peor manera. La llamó…**

**- ¡Annie, por favor, esto no es necesario! –**

**- ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Continúa Annie!**

**- Archie, esto es muy embarazoso…Eliza llamó a Candy en público… mujerzuela…**

**- ¡Maldita zorra ¿cómo se atrevió?! –**

**- ¡Tranquilízate Archie! ¿Estás bien princesa? –**

**- Eso no fue lo peor… sino que… ella insinuó que entre Albert y Candy podría existir una relación escandalosa… –**

- Albert y Archie:** ¿Queeeé? –**

**- ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir eso? ¡Eliza tendrá que oírme! –**

**- ¡Por favor Albert, no quiero que te enfrentes a ella, no vale la pena! –**

**- ¿Qué más dijo esa zorra que para mi desgracia es mi prima? ¡Contestanos! Porque sólo por una insinuación, ¡tú no te pondrías del modo en que vienes! –**

**- ¡Candy, diles lo que dijo Eliza! –**

**- ¡Annie, no, por favor, no digas nada más, dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, por favor! –**

**- Lo siento Candy, pero creo que ellos deben saber. Eliza dijo que quizá Candy se te había entregado ya con tal de enamorarte Albert… que quizá se habrían convertido en… ¡amantes! Que había sido por eso que… Terry la había dejado–**

Albert sintió como si un balde con agua fría le hubiera caído encima, apretó los puños y respiró profundamente. Sabía que ese comentario había herido a su princesa crudamente y sabía que estaba sufriendo, El recuerdo de Terry y su separación eran una herida sangrante aún. Candy estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no derrumbarse y permanecer calma frente a ellos en ese momento.

**- ¡Dios mío! William, debes hacer algo urgentemente, esto puede traer muchos problemas, sin mencionar que se mancilla el honor de la señorita Candy y el de todos los Andley, por la falta tan grande dirigida a ti que eres el patriarca, ¡te ha arrebatado toda ética! ¿Pero quien se cree que es esa víbora para insultar así a la señorita Candy? –**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el comentario de George y observando sus manos que estaban muy apretadas en señal de furia.

**- Yo… lo siento mucho Albert… siempre te causo problemas graves, me siento muy apenada con todo esto. ¡Perdóname por favor! –**

**- Pero princesa, tú eres la que más ha sufrido con todo esto, sé que las palabras de Eliza te han herido, perdóname tú a mí. Volvamos a la mansión para que te recuestes un poco, será lo mejor. Yo me encargaré de esta situación tú no te preocupes. –**

En Nueva York, después de haber pasado una agradable mañana en la que tomaron el desayuno en casa de Eleonor. Terry llevó a Henry a conocer finalmente a Susana antes de ir al teatro para la presentación de esa noche.

**- Buenas tardes señora Marlowe, podría llamar a Susana por favor. –**

**- ¡Buenos tardes Terrence! ¿Quién es el caballero que viene con usted?** –preguntó en tono molesto, pensando que Terry tramaba algo –

**- Buenas tardes bella dama, mi nombre es Henry, soy primo de Terry. Estoy de visita para conocer a la hermosa prometida de mi primo –**

**- Mucho gusto, es agradable conocer más familiares de Terrence. Por favor pasen, tomen asiento mientras le aviso a Susana que están aquí.**

Mientras la señora Marlowe se dirigía a la biblioteca a traer a Susana, Terry conducía a Henry a la sala.

En ese momento entraba Susana apoyada en su madre con una sonrisa muy bien estudiada mientras veía de pies a cabeza al acompañante de su prometido, buscando algún parecido con él. Pero al ver los ojos azules de éste, pudo notar cierta similitud con los de Terry, por lo que no dudó más en aceptar el parentesco que decían tener.

**- Buenas tardes Susi, te presento a mi primo Henry –**

**- ¡Mucho gusto caballero, es un placer tenerlo aquí! –**

- Henry haciendo una reverencia muy elegante frente a Susana – **¡Encantado de conocerla, señorita Marlowe. Sin duda mi primo es un mentiroso! –**

**- ¿Un mentiroso? ¿Por qué?** – preguntaba Susana con la preocupación sumamente marcada en su cara –

**- Porque me ha dicho que su prometida era una jovencita muy linda, ¡pero la verdad es que usted es muy hermosa!** –Halagaba Henry a Susana mientras depositaba un delicado beso en el dorso de su mano, logrando que Susana se ruborizara –

**- ¡Gracias! –**

Terry sonreía sin que se dieran cuenta al ver que su amigo quizá no había olvidado la apuesta que él rechazó el día anterior, sin duda el ego de Henry era enorme y la seducción era parte de su naturaleza.

**- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?!-**

Terry observaba que Henry estratégicamente se sentaba junto a la señora Marlowe para dejarle sitio a Susana en medio de ellos dos. Después de romper el hielo, la señora Marlowe fue a buscar el té, dejándolos a solas mientras Henry tenía acaparada a Susana con su conversación, ignorando totalmente a Terry, quien escuchaba la plática sin quitarle atención a Henry, era tan astuto como Terry y trataba de sacarle a Susana la verdadera jovencita que se escondía detrás de todos eso modos estudiados. Después de un par de horas, se despedían con la promesa de volver nuevamente a visitarse. Se dirigieron al teatro a la función de esa noche. Al salir del teatro, Henry estaba sinceramente impresionado con la actuación de su amigo pero lo molestaría con eso un buen rato antes de hacérselo saber.

**- ¡Terry me tienes impresionado! Yo pensé que eso de la actuación no se te daba tan bien pero, veo que mi instrucción para enamorar jovencitas en Londres ha rendido frutos eh, eres bueno lo admito –**

**- ¡¿Pero que escucho, el gran Henry…ummm sólo Henry, está mostrando su lado noble al reconocer que soy excelente una vez más es otra rubro dónde él no?! Ahhh, esto si que es gratificante, más que todos los aplausos y ovaciones que recibí esta noche! En cambio tú sigues siendo el mismo zorro tramposo seductor de señoritas y las no tan señoritas, tu comportamiento ante Susana y la vieja bruja de su madre las ha dejado deseosas de volver a verte –**

**- Sabes Terry, la verdad es que Susana me parece que es una mujer muy confundida, manipulada por su madre, tiene un lado…dulce se podría decir, lástima, al parecer su madre controla todos los cambios de carácter que ella tiene –**

**- Pues yo ya no sé qué pensar, no sé si la señora Marlowe sea la que controla este maldito espectáculo, en el que el sacrificado seré yo!**

**- Sí, lo que más me sorprende es tu actitud, jamás pensé que existiría quien pudiera manipular a su antojo al gran Terrence Grandchester! Sin embargo, creo que Susana es quien más tiene que perder, porque está consciente de que no la amas y aún así se aferra al matrimonio. Está convencida de que tú eres la única opción que tiene y su madre se encarga de que ella así lo crea. Iré a visitarla mientras me encuentre en Nueva York, espero que no te moleste ¿o sí?**

**- ¿Qué tramas? ¿Seducirla?**

**- ¿Te molestaría? –**

**- No quiero que me causes más problemas Henry, será mejor que no lo intentes –**

Henry sólo observó como la mirada de Terry se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche y sólo sonrió sin decir nada más durante el trayecto de regreso.

En la mansión Andley, Albert, entraba al salón para la cena que la tía Elroy había preparado para los Montgomery, segundos más tarde, lo hacían Archie y Annie, quienes venían muy tensos pensando en la noche incierta que representaba tener a Eliza y todos los Legan en casa para cenar. Sólo podían estar atentos a lo que sucedería, pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a aguantarle una ofensa más. La tía Elroy ya esperaba por todos en el salón, sin embargo, al ver que Albert, Archie y Annie ya estaban ahí, inmediatamente cuestionó a Albert:

**- William, ¿en dónde está Candice, por qué no ha bajado con ustedes? –**

**- No te preocupes tía, Candy bajará en unos momentos, se retrasó, por la tarde se ha sentido mal y le pedí que descansara un poco antes de la cena, estoy seguro que no tardará.**

**- ¿Está enferma? ¿Qué le sucede? Deberías haber llamado al médico para que la revisara. Esa niña no se cuida para nada, lleva una vida demasiado activa para mi gusto!**

**- Sólo ha sido un malestar, algo no le cayó bien esta mañana, eso es todo, no se preocupe –**

**- Debes hacer algo con Candice, William, ya lleva tiempo bastante desmejorada, desde que volvieron de Londres que está así, ¿acaso creen que no me eh dado cuenta? ¡Si sucedió algo en ese viaje, exijo que me lo digan! –**

**- No ha sucedido nada tía, lo que pasa es que Candy se aburría, por eso decidió regresar antes de tiempo al hospital, y ahora trabaja demasiado, por eso es que está así, está agotada, es por eso tía que pienso llevarla conmigo en mi próximo viaje, para que se relaje un poco –**

**- Está bien William, habla con ella y haz que se comporte, no quiero que por su obstinamiento, vaya a enfermarse. Imagino que bajará para recibir a nuestros invitados, tal y como debe ser. **

**- No lo creo tía, te repito que está retrasada, pero lo hará antes de que pasemos al comedor. Por favor tía discúlpala por esta ocasión –**

**- William, consientes demasiado a Candice, ¡la volverás malcriada! –**

**- No te preocupes tía, el amor y el cariño no le hacen mal a nadie. Además, tú sabes que Candy es muy importante para mí, tanto como tu querida tía, tú y Candy son mis dos grandes tesoros –**

**- Oh William, tú sí que sabes cómo desarmarme, está bien, esperaremos.**

Candy realmente se sentía indispuesta, pero estaba lista para la cena, sólo que antes decidió bajar al jardín a respirar aire puro, tendría que hacerlo ahora, porque una vez dentro con Eliza quizás se ahogaría.

Los presentes en el salón se acercaron al pie de la escalera para dar la bienvenida a los Legan y los Montgomery, que estaban entrando por la puerta principal en ese momento.

**- ¡Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos! –**

**- Buenas noches William. Sra. Elroy, Archie, señorita Brighton. ¡Es un gusto estar de nuevo aquí con ustedes! –**

**- ¡Gracias Richard, es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo, tú presencia siempre es grata en esta casa! –**

**- Nos alegra mucho verlos de nuevo, William, Tía Elroy. Archivald, ¿cómo estás, como van tus estudios? –**

**- Muy bien Sra. Legan, gracias. Dentro de poco me graduaré y podré trabajar a tiempo completo con Albert. –**

**- Por cierto tío William ¿dónde está Candy? Me gustaría saludarla –**

**- Es verdad, esa chica no ha venido a recibirnos como debe de ser, es la hija de los Andley, debiera estar aquí. –**

**- Quien sabe que les habrán enseñado en la casa de Pony para poder sobresalir en nuestro medio, porque está claro que no tienen la más mínima educación.**

Neal no pudo tolerar más los comentarios de su madre y de su hermana por lo que decidió impedir que continuaran.

**- ¡Eliza! –**

**- Eliza por favor, compórtate, no es ni el momento ni mucho menos el lugar para tus comentarios, ¡querida! –**

Albert se sorprendió por la llamada de atención del esposo de Elisa, Adam. Y respondió al cuestionamiento tratando de serenarse lo más posible.

**- Les ofrezco una disculpa en nombre de Candy, no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente y está un poco retrasada, pero en un momento estará con nosotros. ¡Pasemos al salón por favor! –**

Todos pasaron al salón menos Neal, sabía que ese retraso tenía que ver con Eliza, puesto que él había ido a recogerla al almacén esa tarde y pudo ver que en ese momento Candy y Annie se alejaban del lugar.

**- ¡Buenas noches señorita! –**

**- Neal, hola, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el salón con los demás? –**

**- Sí, pero prefiero estar aquí contigo, además, tú también debieras estar ahí, ¡tu ausencia es muy notoria sabías!**

**- Sí, lo imagino, seguramente ya empezaron los reproches hacia mí –**

**- Candy, no permitas que los comentarios de Eliza te afecten, es lo que ella desea, verte así, sometida, vamos anímate, entremos al salón y divirtámonos un poco eh, ¿qué te parece? –**

**- Tienes razón Neal, gracias por animarme. ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –**

**- Señorita, permítame el honor de escoltarla al salón.**

Candy sonrió a Neal, y tomó su brazo para entrar juntos al salón, sin duda Neal podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía, y se había convertido en un gran chico. La tía Elroy observaba atentamente el vestuario de Candy no pudo más que quedar satisfecha del arreglo de la joven para esa noche, había que admitir que no tenia malos gustos a pesar de no vestir con elegancia tan seguido como a la tía le gustaría.

Durante toda la cena Eliza no pudo volver a levantar la mirada ante todos, pues tenía junto a ella a su esposo que la miraba amenazante en todo momento. Horas después, Albert despedía a los Legan y a los Montgomery en la puerta para luego deshacer el nudo de su corbata y entrar respirando profundamente y con libertad, sintiendo el ambiente menos pesado después de la partida de los visitantes.

**- ¡No estuvo tan mal como creíamos después de todo eh! –**

**- Menos mal que Eliza no dijo más durante la cena o en estos momentos estaríamos en el despacho recibiendo un regaño de la tía Elroy por abandonar la mesa antes de cenar –**

**- Albert, ¿tú crees que algún día Eliza pueda aceptarme? –**

**- Princesa, esa es una respuesta que no conozco, pero espero que si no puede aceptarte, por lo menos, nos deje vivir tranquilos. –**

**- Si, espero que el matrimonio la haga cambiar, Neal ha cambiado mucho, es un gran chico, muy guapo y educado, no sé por qué no ha formalizado con una chica, son demasiadas las chicas que mueren por ser su prometida. Yo misma me enamoraría de él en otras circunstancias.**

**- Creo que esa respuesta la conoces perfectamente pequeña –**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices Albert? –**

**- Princesa, a Neal le sucede lo mismo que a ti, su corazón tiene dueño, no puede fijarse en nadie más. Tú sabes que Neal está enamorado de ti –**

**- Pero yo no puedo corresponderle, yo no lo amo Albert, lo quiero como un gran amigo, nada más. –**

**- Eso mismo le sucede a él Candy –**

**- Pues hace mal, tiene que olvidarse de mí, eso no le hará bien –**

**- Y tú pequeña, ¿vas a olvidar también? –**

**- Oh Albert, quisiera hacerlo, te juro que no quisiera seguir sufriendo, en realidad, lo de esta tarde con Eliza no fue lo que me afecto tanto, se trata de Terry, él y Susana van a casarse, yo en verdad deseo que Terry pueda ser feliz con Susana, pero no puedo evitar sufrir por la noticia. Trataré de ser feliz yo también Albert, buscaré mi felicidad, siempre llevaré a Terry en mi corazón pero seguiré adelante –**

**- Princesa…**

**- Mañana Neal me acompañará a Lakewood, iré a visitar el hogar de Pony antes del viaje a Boston, ¿no te molesta Albert? –**

**- Por supuesto que no princesa, te estaré esperando para cenar. Ahora vamos a dormir Candy, es muy tarde ya. –**

La mañana siguiente, Neal recogió a Candy para llevarla a Lakewood y ha visitar el hogar de Pony.

Después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día en el hogar de Pony, Candy y Neal habían parado en la mansión de Lakewood y caminaban por el portal de las rosas.

**- Ven Candy, siéntate a mi lado** –Candy así lo hizo y él tomó su mano con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que no quería asustarla –** Quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante –**

**- ¿Qué pasa Neal? ¡Me asustas! –**

**- No es nada malo Candy** – tomó aire y continuó, estaba terriblemente nervioso –** Candy… yo… sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero ahora es diferente, por un tiempo hemos estado tratándonos y yo me eh ido enamorando más de ti, te admiro por la mujer que eres, no me importa si eres una Andley o no, igual te quiero, Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.**

La cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en la rubia, palideció, se puso nerviosa y no sabía cómo responder.

**- Pero… Neal yo…**

**- Candy…**

**- Yo también te quiero Neal, pero no de esa manera, me duele mucho lastimarte. Me gustaría poder corresponderte pero tú sabes que no es así. No quiero hacerte daño.**

**- Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, sé que tú no sientes nada por mí, pero déjame intentarlo, yo lograré que llegues a quererme como yo a ti, seré paciente y nos trataremos como amigos hasta que tus sentimientos cambien. Si no funciona, lo aceptaré y seré yo mismo quien te deje en libertad para que busques tu felicidad con alguien más.**

**- Neal…yo…No puedo hacerlo…mi corazón…**

**- Es de Grandchester, lo sé Candy, pero él ya tomó su decisión, se casará con Susana Marlowe, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Yo sabré esperar Candy, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.**

Candy, escuchaba a Neal y sólo podía sentir como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, Candy estaba muy triste, pues sabía que Neal era un buen chico y que la quería de verdad, ella no podía sentir lo mismo, sabía que Neal tenía razón, Terry ya había tomado su decisión, ahora su futuro estaba al lado de Susana.

**- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?** – Preguntó de nuevo -

**- Está bien… Neal, acepto ser tu novia, lo intentaremos –** respondió por fin muy nerviosa **-**

**- Gracias por aceptarme Candy, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz y que puedas recuperarte del dolor en tu corazón – **dijo secando las lagrimas que ya salían de los ojos de ella**– Ahora regálame una sonrisa, así te ves más bonita.**

**- ¡Oh vamos Neal! –**

**- Es la verdad, sonríe para mí – **ella sonrió **–**

**- Debemos regresar a Chicago, la tía abuela quería verme para unas cosas del viaje y Albert nos esperará para cenar –**

**- ¡Está bien! Sus deseos son ordenes para mí, mi querida novia! **– Neal se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla. Dejando a Candy sin saber que decir –

Llegaron a Chicago y Neal dejó a Candy para que se preparará para la cena, él también iría a su casa a cambiarse y regresaría para darles juntos la noticia de su noviazgo a la tía Elroy, Albert y Archie. Los padres de Neal, habían viajado a Seattle, así que ellos se entrevistarían con Candy después de que ella regresara de Boston.

Candy estaba lista para la cena y muy nerviosa por el anuncio que haría Neal esa noche, había escuchado que Albert había llegado hace un rato y estaba en el despacho revisando unos documentos con George, necesitaba hablar con él antes de la cena, debía ser ella quien le diera la noticia a Albert.

**- Albert, ¿estás ocupado? –**

**- Pasa princesa, para ti nunca estaré demasiado ocupado. George, quédate para que nos acompañes en la cena.**

**- Si William, señorita Candy, buenas noches me alegra verla, se ve usted muy hermosa esta noche.**

**- Gracias George, a mí también me alegra verlo.**

**- Bien, con permiso, los dejaré a solas para que puedan conversar.**

**- Gracias George. Enseguida pasaremos al salón. Bien princesa, ¿qué pasa? –**

**- Albert, yo… debo decirte algo respecto a la cena de esta noche –**

**- ¿Qué pasa con la cena? George sólo se quedó porque mañana nos vamos de viaje y quería acompañarnos a la estación.**

**- Albert, Neal, también vendrá a cenar con nosotros.**

**- Sí, lo imaginé pequeña, después de pasar todo el día juntos era razonable que lo invitarás a cenar con nosotros, además, seguro quiere despedirse de ti.**

**- Sí, algo hay de eso, pero… Albert… Neal… me ha pedido que… sea su… novia, esta tarde.**

**- ¿Cómo? –**

**- Si, y yo… eh aceptado su propuesta, sólo lo intentaremos, y si no funciona seremos amigos como siempre.**

**- Candy, ¿estás segura de eso? Los dos buscan consuelo para sus corazones. No estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero yo no voy a interponerme, si tú te has decidido, te apoyaré.**

**- Albert... yo en verdad… quiero ser feliz, debo dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de nuevo, tal vez Neal sea quien me ayude a lograrlo.**

**- Esta bien Candy… No te diré nada más, dejaré que seas tú la que decida lo que es mejor para ti. **

**- Neal les dará la noticia esta noche, y yo quería pedirte que…**

**- Que te ayude con Archie ¿no es así?- **

**- Si, yo creo que a Archie no le gustará y temo que haya una discusión frente a la tía abuela y Annie.**

**- No te preocupes Candy, yo me encargaré, vamos, pasemos al salón, ya todos debieron de haber llegado y la tía Elroy debe estar esperándonos.**

Y así fue, ya todos estaban en el salón y Archie ya se encontraba molesto con la presencia de Neal, no terminaba de convencerlo de su gran cambio y le molestaba mucho que estuviera tan cerca de Candy todo el tiempo, pasaron al comedor y Neal soltó la bomba, Archie casi se ahoga con la bebida al escuchar lo que Neal decía, quiso reclamar de que se trataba todo esa broma de mal gusto, pero Albert intervino y se lo impidió, la tía Elroy les dijo que ella no estaba muy convencida de ese noviazgo y que no lo harían oficial hasta que ambos estuvieran realmente seguros de su sentimientos, Candy y Neal habían sido sinceros respecto a lo que sentían y por tal motivo la Sra. Elroy había tomado esa decisión. La cena terminó y todos se despidieron, Archie acompaño a Annie a su habitación puesto que al día siguiente viajaría con Albert y Candy a Boston, por lo que se había quedado a dormir en la mansión, Annie logró tranquilizar a Archie y hacerlo que aceptará, aunque fuera un poco, la relación de Candy con Neal, después de todo no sería oficial, si Candy no lograba enamorarse de Neal el noviazgo se terminaría y el podría acercarse a ella para tratar de conquistarla. Candy y Albert se quedaron solos en el salón.

**- Albert, gracias por tu apoyo está noche. ¿Estás molesto también tú conmigo?**

**- Por supuesto que no. Candy, sólo espero que no se lastimen el uno al otro.**

Después de dicho esto, los dos se retiraron a descansar pues al día siguiente saldrían de madrugada en el tren a Boston.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By *DaNi***

**Hola Chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, ya que son muy alentadores. Dejen sus sugerencias y quejas también, se vale! :p **

**Gracias: Lady, Linda Berenice, maat sacmis, María, Ivett, Reeven. Nadia N, Diana G, Marilyn M, Mirna P, Alicia P, Leyla, Michelle, Katri.**

**Hasta pronto. Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	14. CADENAS

**CAPÍTULO 14**

A la mañana siguiente Terry tocaba la puerta de la recamara de Henry, para que fueran a tomar el desayuno, habían pasado varios días en que no se habían visto porque Terry llegaba muy tarde y cuando se levantaba era casi para irse de nuevo al teatro, la noche anterior, le había dejado un recado con la servidumbre de que al día siguiente irían a casa de Eleonor para desayunar, pero al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar y despertarlo con una broma, al entrar se encontró con la cama vacía y no lo encontró por ningún lado, bajó las escaleras para preguntar a la servidumbre y le entregaron una nota que había dejado para él diciendo que había ido a hacer una visita. Terry endureció la mirada, sabía perfectamente a donde había ido.

Terry salió a toda prisa con rumbo a la casa de Susana, sabía Dios lo que Henry estaba pensando hacer metido en esa casa, Terry no podía más que imaginar los problemas en los que estaría metido si no estaba presente en esa visita, ¿cuántas veces habría estado en casa de Susana sin él saberlo? y con esos pensamientos salió sin saber que le esperaba al llegar a casa de las Marlowe.

Al llegar a la casa Marlowe, Terry se dirigió a la sala sin darle tiempo a nada a la servidumbre, cuando entró en el salón se detuvo al escuchar a Susana reír fuertemente, nunca antes la había escuchado reír, ingresó al centro del salón y vio al frente a Susana y Henry que le sonreían muy animados de verlo llegar y caminó hacia ellos mientras lo saludaban.

**- Al fin llegas Terry, pensé que no terminarías de levantarte hoy y decidí adelantarme para asegurarme de que Susana no comiera nada hasta que llegaras. **

Henry decía esto sonriéndole maliciosamente a Terry muy divertido por la expresión de éste en su rostro. Susana al ver a Terry, lo saludó con un abrazo.

**- Buenos días Terry, no lo podía creer cuando Henry me dijo que nos acompañarías a desayunar fuera esta mañana.**

Terry se veía sumamente molesto.

**-Sí, pensé que ya bastante tiempo habían salido sin mí y no es muy cortés de mi parte. **

**- La verdad, Henry ha sido encantador todo este tiempo, me ha llevado a conocer muchos lugares de los cuales no tenía idea, y eso que soy yo la que vive en esta ciudad. Su compañía me es muy grata –**

**- No me digas ¡estupendo! – **le respondía sarcásticamente **– ¿A dónde iremos? –**

**- ¡A donde tú quieras! ¡Henry me ha prometido que la pasaremos muy bien este día!**

**- ¡Pero yo tendré ensayo casi todo el día, estamos por cerrar la temporada en la ciudad!**

**- Si me permiten opinar, conozco un lugar estupendo, donde podemos desayunar al aire libre mientras observamos la ciudad, aún me asombra ver la cantidad de gente que transita por el centro de la ciudad! Por los ensayos no te preocupes Terry, yo atenderé a Susana mientras que tú trabajas, no es ningún problema para mí, todo lo contrario, la compañía de Susi es exquisita, como su belleza!**

Susana se ruborizaba con cada palabra que Henry pronunciaba hacia ella, Terry estaba cada vez más molesto, pues no sabía hasta donde pensaba llegar Henry con todo ese juego de seducción.

Terry no respondió y trato de dar el brazo a Susana para acompañarla hasta el coche, pero Henry premeditadamente se le adelantó.

**-¿Me permites el honor preciosa? –**

**- Claro, Henry, ¡gracias! –**

**- ¡Vámonos! **–Dijo Terry cada vez más alterado –

Ya todos en el auto, Terry arrancó con velocidad.

**- Terry, espero que no te moleste que Susana y yo no regresemos contigo después del desayuno. Llevaré a Susana a pasear un poco y luego iremos a almorzar con Eleonor mientras tú vas a tus ensayos.**

**- ¿Eleonor almorzará con ustedes?**

**- Si, en eso hemos quedado, esta mañana le telefoneé para avisarle que no iríamos a desayunar con ella como siempre, porque lo haríamos con la bella Susi, olvidé decírtelo, después ella se irá a atender unos compromisos y nos dejará en casa de Susi en donde te esperaré antes de la función de hoy. -** Decía Henry con una sonrisa cínica que lograba sacar a Terry de su más estudiado autocontrol –

**- ¿Por lo que veo tienen todo el día planeado, no? – **Decía Terry cada vez más molesto** –**

**- Hace tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto Terry. ¡Henry es muy encantador y divertido! –**

**- **_**Encantador… - **__pensaba Terry irónico, tratando de disimular su enojo__** –**_

Al llegar al restaurante, pasaron un desayuno bastante peculiar, ya que Terry se dedicaba sólo a comer en silencio mientras que Susana no había parado de sonreír con la plática y las atenciones de Henry. Al terminar, Terry se despedía de ambos y Susana se disculpó para ir al tocador antes, pidiéndole a Terry que no se marchara aún para que Henry no se quedara solo en la mesa, oportunidad que Terry iba a aprovechar para encararlo.

Terry dirigió su mirada llena de enojo a Henry.

**- ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿Por qué has estado viendo a Susana a mis espaldas? ¿Qué es lo que tramas? –**

**- ¿Acaso estás celoso, Grandchester? –**

**- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y respóndeme! –**

**- Te aseguro que no tramo nada malo. Te sigo considerando un gran amigo, ¿acaso crees que buscaría hacerte algún daño? –**

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –**

**- ¡Confía en mí! –**

**- Te lo advierto, no me causes problemas, ya bastante tengo viviendo en este infierno de farsas y pretensiones, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar nada que me complique aún más la existencia. ¿Entendiste? –**

**- ¡Cálmate Terry! Escúchame…**

**- ¡Adiós! –**

**- ¿No confías en mi, Grandchester? –**

**- Sólo espero que no me metas en más líos de los que tengo - **dijo esto subiendo a su auto y arrancando a toda velocidad **–**

Después de medio día Eleonor, Susana y Henry se encontraban en el restaurant.

**-¿Te pasa algo Susana? Estás muy callada –**

**- Sólo pensaba –**

**- ¿En qué? –**

**- En mi futuro, en las cosas que me gustaría hacer y que no estoy segura si pueda lograrlo. Quisiera seguir preparándome, ahora que ya no puedo actuar, he estado investigando y me interesa una carrera en producción teatral, dirección y puesta en escena –**

Eleonor volteó hacia Henry quien se mantenía en silencio.

**- Susana, creo que, más bien, estoy segura de que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas y ser tan buena como lo desees, por ejemplo, ¡Terry me ha dicho que pintas muy bien! –**

**- ¿Terry le ha hablado de eso? Y… ¿Piensa que lo hago bien? –**

**- Sí, ¿nunca te lo ha dicho? –**

Susana bajó la mirada.

**-No, a veces ni siquiera dice una sola palabra cuando va a verme. ¡Terry no es feliz a mi lado! No eh logrado que se enamore de mí, a veces pienso que hasta me odia. –**

**- Es porque no te ama ¡y tú lo sabes! –**

Henry se le quedó viendo sorprendido, no podía creer que Eleonor se hubiera atrevido a ser tan directa. Sólo pudo ver de reojo a Susana mientras ésta bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a sollozar.

**- Sabes que siempre seré directa en este tema, no puedo quedarme callada cuando te veo tan emocionada por la idea de ser independiente, emprender nuevas metas y realizar sueños, ¡mientras que tú sigues aferrándote a mantener a Terry a tu lado y prohibiéndole a él realizar los suyos! –**

**- ¡Usted siempre ha estado convencida de que Terry jamás será feliz a mi lado y que tampoco me hará feliz a mí! –**

**- ¡Mi hijo no podrá hacer feliz a nadie mientras él esté sufriendo! –**

**- ¡Terry sufre, es verdad, pero no por mi culpa sino por ella! ¡Él aún la ama y por eso no puede ser feliz conmigo! –**

Susana comenzó a llorar amargamente, las lágrimas cruzaban su rostro una y otra vez, su llanto dejaba sentir un gran dolor, Henry abrazó a Susana.

**- Susi, tú puedes ser tan feliz como quieras serlo, no necesitas a nadie que te diga cómo lograrlo, tú tienes todo lo necesario para ser independiente y muy feliz. –**

**- Por favor ¿quién querría acercarse a una inválida como yo? Sólo Terry puede hacerlo y él me eligió a mí, ¡no a ella! ¡Además, él me lo debe!–**

**- Yo me eh fijado en ti y no dudaría en tratar de conocerte más, pero también en mi vida existe alguien más con quien me gustaría intentarlo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque esa chica está llena de vida, de energía, siempre está sonriendo, ante los momentos más difíciles pone su mejor cara para animar a los demás, ama la vida y la enfrenta con valentía, no se deja vencer fácilmente ni se desanima ante el primer obstáculo, y sé que pensarás que no es lo mismo porque seguramente supones que ella no ha pasado por lo que tú, referente a tu accidente, pero déjame decirte Susi, que ha pasado situaciones espantosas, ha estado en el mismo infierno y la eh visto salir altiva. Todos tenemos que enfrentar diferentes situaciones, la diferencia radica en cómo lo logras. ¡Valórate Susana Marlowe! Deja de auto compadecerte todo el tiempo. Valórate a ti misma por lo que eres, no dejes que una pierna detenga tu camino, busca dentro de ti la respuesta a todas tus preguntas, no necesitas que nadie te digamos lo que debes hacer o si creemos que lograrás esto o aquello, sólo tú puedes responderte, cuando te des cuenta de quién eres, tú camino aparecerá ante ti. –**

Susana había dejado de llorar y observaba el brillo de los ojos de Henry, no decía nada, era como si él le hubiera permitido la entrada a su alma a través de sus ojos, todos permanecían en silencio, hasta que Eleonor decidió romperlo.

**- Susana, tú sabes lo que debes hacer realmente, tú eres la única que puede cambiar esta historia, buscar tu camino a la felicidad, pero si sigues aferrada a Terry como hasta ahora, jamás podrás ser feliz y Terry tampoco lo será, ambos serán miserables para siempre, ¿es eso lo que quieres para tu vida Susana? –**

**- Pero mamá dice que…**

Henry intervino de nuevo interrumpiendo a Susana.

**- Tu madre no puede definir tu felicidad a costa de otros Susana, solamente tú puedes y yo creo que tienes un potencial enorme y un futuro muy grande frente a ti, es sólo cuestión de que quieras ser valiente y arriesgarte a ser feliz por tus propios medios, además, eres una mujer hermosa y dulce. ¡Yo sé que puedes ser muy feliz y que encontrarás a ese alguien que te ame como tú te lo mereces! –**

**- Por favor, llévenme a casa, ¡no me estoy sintiendo muy bien!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¡Bueno Eleonor, yo creo que no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer aquí! Me dio gusto poder conocerla mejor, en el pasado no tenía una buena opinión de usted, pero se debía a que veía sufrir a mi amigo por el abandono de su madre, espero me comprenda. Ahora sé que es una gran mujer, Terry es muy afortunado por tener una madre como usted. Bien, llegó el momento de que yo también vaya a enfrentar mi destino, sólo espero que las cosas se arreglen para Terry. Volveré para despedirme antes de embarcarme para viajar a Inglaterra de nuevo, primero debo encontrar a alguien.**

**- Se trata de la dueña de las incontables cualidades que mencionaste hace un rato y por lo cual tu mirada se iluminó mientras pensabas en ella ¿no es así? –**

**- Así es… ¿tanto se me nota? ¡Es un alivio que Terry no estuviera presente! –**

**- Ni siquiera lo habría notado, su mente habría volado igual que la tuya. Tu dama posee las mismas cualidades que el amor de mi Terry. –**

**- Vaya. Ahora lo entiendo. Me habría gustado conocerla, ha de ser una mujer muy hermosa e interesante si logró domesticar a Grandchester! Jajaja! –**

**- ¡No seas malo con mi Terry! –**

**- Lo siento, olvidé que hablaba con su madre, es usted tan joven y bella que me cuesta creer que sea la madre de esa bestia. ¡Jajaja! Discúlpame Eleonor, no lo volveré a hacer. Me voy, se hace tarde, deséele suerte a Terry por mí y dígale que le deseo todo lo mejor en su futuro. –**

**- ¿No lo esperarás? ¿Te irás sin despedirte de Terry? –**

**- Por esta vez seré cobarde. No me gustaría estar frente a él, si las cosas con Susana no salen como espero. Le dejaré una carta, además, ya no puedo retrasar más este viaje, me mantendré en contacto. –**

**- Te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda, Henry. –**

**- ¡Gracias! –**

Terry no había estado tranquilo durante los ensayos y decidió pedirle a Robert el día para arreglar unos asuntos personales que no lo dejaban concentrarse al 100% en la obra. Robert al notar la actitud que había tenido ese día Terry, decidió que era mejor que solucionara sus problemas, porque pronto iniciaría la gira y lo necesitaba totalmente en ella. Terry decidió ir de una vez por todas a casa de Susana y ver que tanto desastre había causado Henry en su ausencia. Nada lo prepararía para lo que ocurriría esa noche.

Mientras tanto en Boston, los Andley dejaban la estación de trenes y se dirigían a la mansión que tenían en ese lugar para poder tomar un baño y descansar, ya que, pronto tendrían que asistir a la cena en casa del alcalde. Candy no entendía por qué, pero su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza y se sentía de repente esperanzada, pensó que era la alegría de nuevas emociones que encontraría en ese paseo junto a Annie y Albert, pero en ese momento sólo se sentía contenta.

**- Candy, Annie, ¡será mejor que se apresuren o llegaremos tarde a la cena! –**

**- Apúrate Candy, ¡no tendremos mucho tiempo para lucir hermosas! –**

**- ¡Ah no! Si no lucen absolutamente hermosas ¡no las llevaré a la cena! –**

**- ¡No digas eso o Annie se deprimirá! –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! –**

Una hora más tarde los tres salían con sus mejores galas y se dirigían a la casa del alcalde. Al llegar, Albert entró al salón de baile llevando del brazo a dos de las más hermosas damas que engalanarían la fiesta de esa noche. No podía más que sentirse orgulloso al ver que todos los ojos caían sobre ellos tres. Candy y Annie, la pasaron muy divertidas bailando con Albert y otros caballeros que, atraídos por su belleza no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de poder bailar con una de las dos hermosas damas, aunque todos sabían que Annie Brighton, había sido la prometida de Archivald Cornwell, y que su compromiso se había roto, tenía muy poco tiempo de haber sucedido y aún ellos dos compartían como amigos, y por si fuera poco, seguían asistiendo juntos a todos los eventos, era muy probable que la relación se reanudará en cualquier momento, por lo que no podían pasar por alto su belleza y desaprovechar que el joven millonario no estaba para bailar con ella, mientras otros seguían a Candy que estaba muy divertida bailando hasta casi desfallecer. Ya mañana podrían descansar pero esta noche iban dispuestos a divertirse mucho.

Terry llegaba a casa de Susana donde la Sra. Marlowe le abrió la puerta un poco molesta, por lo que inmediatamente intuyó que el maravilloso día que habían prometido tener, no lo había sido del todo, se dirigió al estudio donde la señora le indicó que se encontraba Susana desde que había llegado del paseo y se había mantenido en silencio observando uno de los cuadros que había pintado desde su accidente. Al entrar, pudo notar que los ojos de Susana estaban perdidos entre los colores y matices que había plasmado en ese lienzo. Al sentir la presencia de Terry le habló sin voltear a verlo.

**- ¿Crees que es lindo? –**

**- ¡Si, lo creo! –**

**- ¿Crees que pudiera venderlo? –**

**- ¿Quieres hacerlo? –**

**- Sí, ¿crees que alguien lo compraría? –**

**- Sabes que es muy bueno, no dudo que alguien lo aprecie y lo compre a un buen precio. –**

Susana sin esperar más, volteó a ver a Terry directo a los ojos.

**- ¿Me amas Terry? –**

Terry sintió la furia correr por sus venas y desvió la mirada.

**- Susana… no deseo tener esta conversación –**

**- Por favor Terry… necesito que me respondas –**

**- Yo… te… estoy agradecido, Susana –**

**- ¡Pero no me amas! –**Sonriéndole dulcemente **– No tienes que repetírmelo, ¡tus ojos me lo dicen claramente! –**

Terry se arrodilló frente a ella

**- Susi, tú conoces mis sentimientos, eh intentado que las cosas marchen bien, te juro que lo eh intentado… - **los ojos de Terry se tornaron tristes y bajó la cabeza** – ¡pero no he podido! Yo… esto es… Susana yo… Te prometo que intentaré todo para no hacerte sufrir, nos casaremos como te lo eh prometido, Susana. – **Decía Terry bajando la mirada, no podía creer que él mismo se apretaba más las cadenas que le unían a una vida de penumbra con Susana** –**

Susana tomaba la cara de Terry entre sus manos

**- No te atormentes Terry, es algo en lo que no podemos mandar. Yo me iré Terry, no puedo seguir esperando a que me ames, tu desamor hacia mí me duele profundamente, yo merezco ser amada en verdad, no quiero que estés a mi lado por deber, me aferré a esa idea por mucho tiempo esperando que algún día llegaras a amarme como yo te amo, pero no fue así, ya no puedo seguir cargando con esto. ¡Busca tu camino y sé feliz! **

Terry la miró confundido y se dirigió a ella dudando un poco.

**- Pero… Susi ¿y nuestro compromiso? –**

Susana intentaba sonreír con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

**- Lo nuestro no es más que pasado de ahora en adelante, sólo espero que no me odies por todo este tiempo que hemos vivido en un infierno. –**

Terry abrazó a Susana, su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente.

**- Nunca Susi, siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo, ¡puedes contar conmigo siempre! –**

Susana rompió el abrazo y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me abrazas y que siento que lo haces con el corazón? **

**- Yo… en verdad siento mucho causarte sufrimiento Susana…**

**- No es así Terry, te agradezco que lo hayas hecho ahora que lo has sentido. ¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí? ¡Ve a casa, tienes un largo camino que recorrer! No te dejes vencer y se feliz, no desperdicies las oportunidades que la vida te da Terry. –**

**- ¿Y qué le diremos a tu madre? –**

**- ¡De ella me encargo yo! Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Terry, ¡buena suerte! –**

Terry se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa de Susana sin entender aún lo que había sucedido, pero sintiendo que el peso que había cargado sobre sus hombros los últimos años se iba aligerando conforme se alejaba de la casa de Susana. Las cadenas habían caído. Ahora podía ser libre.

**- Mamá ¿dónde estás? –**

**- Terry, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano, no fuiste al teatro? –**

Terry le entregaba un ramo de rosas y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien más.

**- ¡Estoy feliz mamá! ¿Dónde está ese Don Juan? –**

**- ¿Henry? –**

**- Si, ¿dónde se ha metido? –**

**- ¡Se ha ido Terry! Tomó el tren de esta tarde. –**

**- ¿Se fue? ¿Pero por qué no me esperó? –**

**- Dijo que por esta vez sería cobarde por si las cosas con Susana no salían bien, no quería estar frente a ti cuando vinieras a reclamarle. Te dejó esta carta, dijo que pronto se comunicaría. Que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí por ahora. –**

Terry abrió la carta.

_Terry:_

_Espero que cuando regreses a casa ya no estés molesto conmigo, si todo salió como esperábamos creo que me deberás bastante, lamento irme de esta forma, pero siento que ya hice todo el desastre que podía hacer con tu vida, Susana es una gran mujer y sé que te dará tu libertad, úsala y busca a esa misteriosa dama de la que no has querido darme detalle, ¡por miedo a que te la quite de seguro! Te entiendo. Ninguna jovencita podría resistirse ante mí. Te regreso tus palabras, ¨No tengas miedo, sólo escucha a tu corazón, amigo mío¨. Tal vez cuando regrese de Chicago nos veamos y puedas presentarme a tu Julieta. Yo necesito encontrar a la mía, ¿recuerdas? Sólo espero encontrarla pronto, tal vez pueda presentártela…ummm… creo que mejor lo pensaré un poco, no quiero arriesgarme a que un pillo como tú quede prendido de ella. Es una mujer espectacular, tan dulce. Aunque no creo que se fije en un rufián como tú, pero creo que le agradarás. Cuídate mucho Romeo._

_Tu siempre amigo_

_Henry._

_P.D. Esta tarde en el parque creo haber visto un par de reporteros cuando paseaba con Susana, por favor evita que se convierta en noticia, ya que si se enteran que estoy aquí, enviarán a buscarme. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para encontrarla y rogar que me acepte antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Deséame suerte. Hasta pronto._

Los Andley regresaron a Chicago y la vida de todos continuó su curso, Albert permanecía al frente de los negocios y al pendiente de Candy, Archie continuaba con sus estudios y seguía saliendo con Annie, aunque no habían reanudado la relación acordaron tratarse y conocerse más en son de amistad y si la relación avanzaba lo intentarían de nuevo. Candy regresó al hospital y a sus largas jornadas de trabajo, el noviazgo con Neal, seguía más por compromiso que por gusto, no quería lastimarlo y esperaba que como el mismo se lo había prometido cuando inició la relación; de ella no lograr enamorarse él, la dejaría libre y Candy esperaba con ansías que eso sucediera pronto y Neal rompiera el compromiso. Eliza se había escandalizado al punto de la locura al enterarse de la relación, pero su marido intervino y terminó por llevarse a Eliza de regreso a California antes de lo planeado, intentaría no viajar por un tiempo a Chicago mientras que Eliza asimilaba la situación, los padres de Neal decidieron tampoco intervenir, el señor Legan estaba agradecido con Candy por el cambio que había logrado en su hijo, por tal motivo advirtió a Sarah que no intentara intervenir y ésta tuvo que acceder a la relación de mala gana, la tía abuela se sentía tranquila, después de todo, el apellido de los Andley estaba seguro al lado de Neal. La fiesta en honor a Candy llegó y la presentación ante la sociedad más importante de Chicago, los solteros más codiciados e importantes se dieron cita para conocer a la joven heredera, y fueron muchos los que quedaron encantados con la belleza de la rubia, sin embargo, el gusto les duró poco, porque Neal viendo la oportunidad perfecta había anunciado su noviazgo con la hermosa heredera de los Andley.

En la fiesta de Candy, se hacía presente un invitado más. Candy al encontrar un respiro mientras que Neal fue abordado por unos inversores, se dirigió al jardín a tomar aire, el anuncio de Neal la había dejado helada, no podía entender por qué había hecho eso, cuando ella realmente estaba esperando que de un momento a otro el noviazgo terminara, se sentía aturdida y molesta.

**-¿Por qué Neal me ha hecho esto? ¿Cómo se atrevió a aprovecharse de la situación? ¡Demonios! –**

**- ¡Yo tal vez habría hecho los mismo para no perder a tan hermosa novia! –**

**- ¿Cómo se atreve?... ¡Oh!... ¡Henry!... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es una sorpresa! –**

**- ¡Espero que una agradable! ¿Cómo está mi enfermera favorita? ¡Vaya que eres difícil de localizar eh! Jamás me imaginé que la rebelde enfermera que conocí en Francia sería miembro de una de las más ricas e importantes familias de América. ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! –**

**- Henry, ¿cómo me encontraste? –**

**- ¡Preguntando se llega a todas partes! –**

**- Pues me alegro de que sigas siendo un entrometido, ¡porque de ese modo llegaste hoy aquí! –**

**- ¿Entrometido YOOO? Mira quien lo dice, ¡la enfermera más metiche que eh conocido en mi vida! –**

**- ¿Asiiiiií? El que trate de mantenerme informada de las cosas, ¡no quiere decir que sea una metiche! –**

**- Ahhh…ahora se le llama mantenerse informada eh. ¡Está bien, no lo olvidaré! Mejor dime como te encuentras. –**

**- Muy bien, un poco asfixiada con esta fiesta como te habrás dado cuenta, pero bien. –**

**- Sí, respecto a eso, al parecer tu novio no te agrada mucho! –**

**- No es que no me agrade, lo que pasa es que teníamos un trato, te contaré. –**

**- Ahh, ahora entiendo. Así que tú esperabas el cortón y él casi pide tu mano ¡ehhhhh!! Creo que deberías aclarar el punto cuanto antes, no creo que sea prudente que permitas que esto avance o cuando menos lo pienses, ¡te encontrarás en el altar con ese chico Legan! –**

**- ¡No lo digas ni de broma! Hablaré con él mañana mismo. Vamos te presentaré a mi familia. ¡Te encantará conocerlos! –**

**- Esta bien, pero primero déjame felicitarte, ¿qué no es tu fiesta? –**

**- Claro, ¿y qué me has traído de regalo? –**

**- ¡Ahh, tenías que ser chica, siempre pensando en lo material!... ¿qué no te basta con este guapo caballero? ¡Te aseguro que serás la envidia de muchas jovencitas cuando te vean bailar toda la noche conmigo! –**

**- Vaya el señor vanidoso no se conforma con una pieza de baile sino con todas las que haya esta noche! –**

**- Por supuesto, soy un hombre un poco exigente! –**

**- ¿Sólo un poco? –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! –**

Candy entró con Henry al salón y lo presentó ante Albert, Archie y Annie, la tía abuela se había dirigido a revisar que todo estuviera listo para servir la cena, así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Henry, hasta que vio a Candy bailando con él más tarde, y tal y como había advertido éste, bailó con Candy toda la noche, para disgusto de Neal, quien prefirió no decir nada, ya que temía que Candy rompiera el noviazgo en ese momento. La fiesta terminó y Henry le prometió a Candy visitarla mientras se encontrara en la ciudad, y así lo hizo, Candy y Henry salían seguido y Henry era un invitado constante en las cenas de los Andley, se había llevado bien con todos desde el primer momento, incluso con Archie, quien era el más difícil de ganar.

El tiempo pasó, mes y medio y Terry seguía avanzando en su éxito como actor, después de enterarse de la noticia por el periódico, de que la famosa heredera de los Andley, por fin había iniciado una relación de noviazgo con uno de los solteros más codiciados de Chicago, y no sólo eso, sino que dicho novia, libraba una constante lucha por el amor de la heredera ya que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la chica, había aparecido una gran competencia, un joven misterioso y muy guapo que había logrado acaparar a la rubia toda la noche, además de que a partir de ese día, se sabía que salían casi a diario o por lo menos él la visitaba, por lo que contaba con la aprobación de la familia, lamentablemente o el chico era muy listo o el patriarca muy cuidadoso, porque en ninguna de las ocasiones se ha podido captar la imagen del caballero misterioso, aunque no se mencionaba nombres, decidió que Candy había continuado con su vida, era obvio, con novio y aceptando propuestas de más pretendientes, sin duda se había olvidado de él. Sólo pensaría en su carrera y no volvería a pensar en Candy, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, sin embargo, trataría de empaparse de trabajo para no tener tiempo de pensar, convencido de que Candy lo había dejado atrás. Una tarde, había ido a casa de Eleonor para llevarla a cenar, cuando al estacionarse y bajar del auto para ingresar a la casa, dos hombres con aspecto de asesinos a sueldo lo interceptaron para exigirle les diera el paradero de Henry, Terry no les dijo nada, pero estos amenazaron con volver. Le habían dicho que el chico había viajado a América y que si ya lo había buscado antes lo haría de nuevo ahora. Tal y como había temido Henry, habían dado con su paradero.

Los hombres no se dieron por vencidos y decidieron hacerlo a su manera, una de las ocasiones en que Terry hubo salido con su madre de la casa, irrumpieron en la residencia de Eleonor en busca de alguna pista que los guiará al paradero de Henry, después de una horas de buscar y buscar, dieron con la carta que Henry le había dejado a Terry a su partida de New York, por suerte la que había recibido hacía un par de semanas se encontraba en el teatro, así que no la habían leído, entonces salieron de la residencia pero antes de abordar el auto, Terry los interceptaba.

**- ¿Aún por aquí? ¿Pensé que les habría quedado claro que no les diré nada sobre Henry? **

**- Ya no será necesario señor Grandchester, ya sabemos lo suficiente. Adiós. –**

El auto arrancó a toda velocidad dejando a Terry confundido, ¿qué habrían querido decir con eso?, fue entonces que recordó la carta y corrió a la habitación a buscarla, tal y como pensó ya no estaba.

Debía advertir a Henry de la presencia de esos hombres y sin más, se marchó a su casa y comenzó a alistar una maleta para salir en el siguiente tren que saldría de madrugada hacia Chicago, si bien Henry no había vuelto a escribir desde aquella vez en donde le decía que debía esconderse un tiempo porque al parecer estaban por encontrarlo y debía perderles el rastro de nuevo. Había tenido suerte de establecer amistad con un joven millonario llamado Albert, a quién le había confiado que era buscado y que necesitaba tiempo antes de dejarse encontrar, el joven había creído en él sin preguntar las razones y le había ofrecido su ayuda, por lo que no podría escribirle en un tiempo hasta que se sintiera seguro. Éste le había ofrecido el lugar perfecto para esconderse, nadie más que él sabría donde se escondería. Sin embargo, los hombres que lo buscaban habían dicho que ya sabían dónde encontrarlo, Que ironía, de nuevo los Andley aparecían en su camino, Albert era el único que sabía en donde estaba Henry e iría a averiguarlo con él.

Un mes atrás, Henry había llegaba a Chicago y mientras caminaba para empezar a conocer el territorio en el que ahora se encontraba, se había percatado de que alguien lo seguía, decidió entonces que tendría que desaparecer de nuevo y resolver su situación para retomar las riendas de su vida con absoluta libertad, pero no quería irse, aún no había podido revelarle a Candy lo que sentía por ella, necesitaba más tiempo, esa mujer era fascinante, pero aún le era ajena, no sabía qué hacer, debía tomar una decisión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By *DaNi***

**Hola Chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, ya que son muy alentadores. Dejen sus sugerencias y quejas también, se vale! :p **

**Gracias: Lady, Linda Berenice, maat sacmis, María, Ivett, Reeven. Nadia N, Diana G, Marilyn M, Mirna P, Alicia P, Leyla, Michelle, Katri.**

**Hasta pronto. Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	15. DE NUEVO TÚ

**CAPÍTULO 15**

En Chicago, una vez más como ya era costumbre, Albert le pedía a Candy que lo acompañará a un viaje de negocios con sus socios de Boston, cada que había oportunidad, Albert aprovechaba para sacar a Candy de la rutina y Candy aprovechaba para respirar un poco, ya que la relación con Neal cada vez se acercaba al punto del compromiso, Candy se impacientaba, era obvio que Neal se había dado cuenta que ella no había logrado enamorarse de él y que sólo esperaba que rompiera el compromiso, pensó que ahora que Henry había aparecido en esta historia, Neal se rendiría, ya que Candy, comenzaba a sentirse atraída por él, y pasaba más tiempo con Henry que con Neal, a raíz de esto había visto a Neal más distante, y creyó que era cuestión de días para que Neal accediera a terminar la relación, pero Henry inesperadamente había tenido que emprender un largo viaje y no sabía por cuanto tiempo, por lo que Candy volvió a quedarse sola y las esperanzas de Neal renacieron, Candy se mostraba renuente y no había vuelto a salir con él, pretextando cansancio y acompañando a Albert a cuanto compromiso existiera, sin embargo, Neal parecía empeñado en seguir intentando, por lo que Candy accedía de inmediato a viajar con Albert aunque significara ausentarse del hospital por largos períodos.

Candy viajó a Boston con Albert y como de costumbre, Annie la acompañaba, mientras Albert y George se dedicaban a asuntos del consorcio Andley, Candy y Annie se dedicaban a recorrer tiendas, un día caminaban observando los aparadores sin buscar nada en especial hasta que se toparon con una hermosa tienda de curiosidades y objetos de estilo exéntrico, no pudiendo aguantar entraron a ver que podían conseguir, Annie deseaba llevarle un bonito regalo a Archie y Candy no podía más que pensar en algo bonito para agradar a la tía Elroy. Todo estuvo bien hasta que Candy se topó con algo que llamó su atención, se trataba de un cuadro, una manifestación de lo que sentían dos corazones distanciados, en él se encontraba plasmado el atlántico, y de extremo a extremo dos enamorados añorando el reencuentro; y el mar, como dueño y testigo fiel de su amor y de su distancia. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la pintura en sus manos mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla al recordar todos los momentos vividos al lado de Terry, tenía que comprarlo, aunque le trajera tantos recuerdos buenos como tristes, pero al menos así lo sentiría más cerca de ella, después de pagarlo junto con un hermoso par de peinetas de plata para la tía Elroy, Candy salió de la tienda junto a Annie, que había comprado un hermoso diario con cubiertas de plata e incrustaciones de oro que delineaban las iníciales de Archivald Cornwell Andley y en el interior de la pasta pidió que le grabaran el nombre de Archie, y un pequeño mensaje: _¨Escribe lo más bello de tu vida, tus logros, tus sueños, tus metas y el momento en el que el amor cruce tu camino para acompañarte y terminarlo junto a ti¨._

**- ¿Qué compraste Annie?**

**- ¡Este diario de plata para Archie! ¿Crees que le guste?**

**- ¡Claro que sí Annie, es precioso!**

**- ¿Y tú que compraste que llevas dos paquetes?**

**- Conseguí esta par de peinetas para la tía Elroy, ¿son lindas no te parece? Y… algo para mí también. –**

**- ¿Algo para ti? ¿Qué es? –**

**- Bueno… es… una pintura. Te la mostraré. –**

**- ¡Es hermosa Candy! ¿Dime algo Candy… tú cara tiene que ver con que fue en el atlántico dónde tú y Terry se conocieron? –**

**- Si, soy una tonta lo sé pero...**

**Annie la abrazó al ver que los ojos de Candy comenzaban a nublarse.**

**- Oh Candy, por favor no te pongas triste, se supone que venimos a tratar de divertirnos ¿recuerdas? ¡Si Albert te ve triste, se preocupará de nuevo! –**

**- No te preocupes Annie, son sólo tonterías mías. ¡Soy una completa idiota! –**

**- No digas eso Candy, por favor. ¡Ya verás que pronto las cosas te parecerán mejores y podrás seguir con tu vida sin tanta tristeza! Aunque debo confesarte que creí que Henry te interesaba, al principio pensé que eran figuraciones mías, aunque no estoy tan segura, cuando estás con Henry eres otra, totalmente distinta, tu cara se ilumina, sonríes, es por eso que Albert y hasta Archie le han tomado un gran afecto, le están agradecidos porque te hace sonreír. Pero ahora que se ha ido, ya no hay duda de que tu compromiso con Neal sigue. ¿No es así? –**

**- ¡Oh, me había olvidado de lo de Neal! Es por eso que vengo a estos viajes con Albert, para olvidarme de todo, aunque sea por unos días. –**

**- Candy, en verdad creo que deberías reconsiderar tu decisión respecto a Neal, me parece que debes reconocer que te equivocaste al aceptar esa relación.**

**- Annie, yo… tienes razón, estaba muy deprimida cuando Neal me lo propuso y no pude decirle que no después de su argumento. He esperado y esperado a que él decida romper con la relación tal y como acordamos desde el principio, pero el tiempo ha pasado y en lugar de eso, se está enseriando, nunca voy a quererlo como él espera, y creo que será mejor que sea yo quien actué, cuando regresemos a Chicago terminaré nuestra relación, sólo espero que él me entienda. Respecto a Henry, tienes razón, él me atrae, pero hay algo que me oculta y no le permite sincerarse conmigo, tal vez sean figuraciones mías, pero no lo creo, además, se ha ido tan de repente, quizás no lo vuelva a ver.**

**- Anímate Candy, todo saldrá bien, pero prepárate porque los acontecimientos que te esperan en Chicago serán muy fuertes y definirán tu vida de hoy en adelante.**

Annie no tenía idea de que sus palabras tenían un gran significado que pronto se haría realidad, pues Terry viajaría a Chicago y pronto se dirigiría al consorcio Andley en busca de Albert.

Los días pasaron y Terry había llegado a Chicago, después de haber buscado a Henry por su cuenta sin éxito, donde creía podría estar, decidió que debía presentarse ante los Andley de nuevo, algo que había intentado evitar.

Al llegar al consorcio Andley, la secretaria lo conducía a la oficina en donde lo recibirían, para su suerte quien lo esperaba no era Albert si no el más joven de los caballeros Andley, Archivald Cornwell.

**- ¡Grandchester! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –**

**- Estaba buscando a Albert, creo que la secretaria se equivocó, no te molesto más, ¡sólo dime donde encontrarlo! –**

**- ¡No se equivocó! Albert no se encuentra aquí, está de viaje y yo me encargo de atender sus asuntos en ausencia de él. ¡Pero no consideré que pudiera tener visitas indeseables! –**

**- Me importa muy poco lo que consideres, ¡y ya que a lo que vengo no es asunto tuyo, me voy!**

**- ¡Es asunto mío, si en realidad a quien vienes a buscar es a Candy! –**

Terry endureció la mirada al escuchar el nombre de Candy y entonces observó la expresión de enojo de Archie.

**- ¿Y si eh venido a eso, a ti qué te importa? –**

Archie no pudo contenerse y apretando los puños se dirigió a Terry.

**- ¿Para qué la quieres ver? ¿No te parece suficiente lo que la has hecho sufrir ya? ¡Ahora vienes a molestarla nuevamente! –**

Terry agachaba la cabeza tratando de no perder la calma.

**- ¿Y cuál es tú maldito problema?**

**- ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema, Grandchester! –**

**- ¡Y tú, estás empezando a convertirte en el mío, Cornwell! –**

**- ¡No te acerques a ella!**

**- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Acaso TÚ? – **Decía Terry retando a Archie con una mirada cargada de burla y coraje** –**

**- Yo y todos los que amamos a Candy y no queremos verla con alguien como tú.**

**- Ahora no estoy de humor Cornwell... será mejor que no me provoques… te lo advierto… **

**- Podrás decir lo que quieras Terrence Grandchester, pero todo el mundo aquí sabe, incluso Candy, ¡que eres un fraude! –**

**- ¿Qué es lo que habla por ti Cornwell? ¿La envidia o los celos?**

**- ¿De qué podría yo tenerle envidia a un infeliz arrogante y egoísta como tú?**

Terry volteó hacia un retrato de Candy que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Albert, con la mirada fría y altanera que lo caracterizaba y eso bastó para responder la pregunta de Archie.

**- Toma, aquí es donde me hospedo, avísale a Albert. ¡Adiós!**

**- ¡Tú y yo aún no hemos terminado, Grandchester!**

**- Ahora sabes dónde encontrarme…**

**- Y lo haré, de eso puedes estar seguro...**

Terry se retiró sin decir más, dejando a Archie furioso, mientras tanto, se dirigió a la salida del edificio cabizbajo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y no se percató que se encontraba con alguien en dirección contraria tropezando con él.

**- ¡Disculpe!**

**- ¿Joven Grandchester? ¿Qué hace aquí? Es agradable volver a verlo. ¿Ha venido a buscar a William?**

**- ¡George! Sí, me han dicho que está de viaje. … en realidad…en verdad me urge hablar con él.**

**- Pero William no regresará aquí a Chicago.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- El viajará directo a la mansión en Lakewood. Se encontrará con la señorita Candy, ella lo espera en la mansión, regresará hoy, puede ir y esperarlo ahí si así lo desea.**

**- Gracias George. Si no lo encontrara y regresara aquí, dígale a Albert que me busque en cuanto pueda, debo hablar con él. Es muy importante, por favor. Adiós.**

**- Pero…**

Terry salió corriendo rumbo a la estación, el saber que Candy se encontraba muy cerca le había provocado una inmensa emoción, viajaría a Lakewood, la vería de nuevo y aprovecharía para hablar con Albert.

Candy había regresado de Boston antes que Albert, le había pedido a Albert que le permitiera regresar a Lakewood antes de lo previsto, ya que debía hablar con Neal para romper con su relación y Lakewood era el mejor lugar para sacar el valor. Albert la alcanzaría después, pues tenía unos pendientes aún que resolver en Boston, pero no tardaría muchos días.

Bajó las escaleras y al final de ellas se encontró con Dorothy

**- Hola Dorothy ¿todavía no ha venido George? – **Preguntó mirando hacia la puerta –

**- No Candy, sabes que en cuanto llegue te lo haremos saber. –**

**- Mmmm, Albert tendría una reunión muy importante antes de volver, ¿habrá surgido un nuevo compromiso? seguramente por eso George no ha venido a buscarme… – **suspiró** – bueno y Neal ¿dónde está? –**

**- El señor tuvo que irse, pero dejó dicho que estaría aquí para la cena. –**

**- Pues entonces, me iré al despacho a leer un rato. Avísame cuando llegue George por favor, Dorothy. –**

**- Claro que si, Candy. –**

Candy entró al despacho, un espacio tan de Albert que aún le parecía percibir su aroma en todo el lugar, se acercó a su silla y se derrumbó en ella, añorando los tiernos brazos de Albert que siempre la protegían. Suspiró largamente sintiendo una presión en el pecho y un vacío en su interior. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, le extrañaba, ahora Albert era el único que lograba mantenerla a flote en el mar de la desesperanza, era su fiel escudero, la protegía, la mantenía a salvo de todos, incluso de ella misma, necesitaba de su fortaleza o las cosas se iban a poner mal. Decidida a animarse, caminó en busca de un libro.

Después de un rato sentada leyendo, la puerta del despacho se abrió, ella sin levantar la vista del libro, ya que estaba punto de terminar la página, dijo:

**- ¿Ya llegó George? –**

**- ¿George? No me pareció verlo fuera** – respondió una voz varonil, voz que recordaba cada noche unida a un gran dolor y añoranza.

Levantó la vista lentamente del libro que leía y se encontró con la tempestad de sus ojos, esa mezcla de azul y verde que aparecían constantemente en su memoria. Al instante, las manos comenzaron a temblarle, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y temía desmayarse ahí mismo.

**- Terry… – **lo nombró con voz temblorosa sintiendo que su corazón aceleraba su latir –

**- Hola pecosa, pero que modales ¿no me vas a saludar?**– preguntó con una sonrisa –

**- Pero… ¿cómo es que estás aquí?... no puedo creerlo… **– balbuceaba, intentando reunir las fuerzas para acercarse a él y comprobar que no era una visión o un sueño mas –

**- Yo… he venido a… Ven aquí Candy… acércate… **- extendió su brazo y ella lentamente se acercó hasta abrazarse a él y enredarse en sus brazos. En ese instante la tristeza y la añoranza comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de ambos que sentían que ese momento debía ser un regalo divino –

Se separó un poco de ella, la tomó por la barbilla y poco a poco se fue acercando a su boca. Ella humedeció sus labios con anticipación, sabía que no debía dejarlo besarla, pero quería sentirlo de nuevo.

**- ¡Candy!… ¿Qué hace éste aquí? –**

Candy al escuchar la voz que la llamaba se sobresaltó y apartó de Terry pudiendo evitar que el dueño de aquélla voz que traía en sus manos un ramo de rosas, hubiera visto la escena –

**- ¡Éste tiene su nombre y lo que haga aquí, no es asunto tuyo! **– respondió Terry en tono molesto ¿Qué hacía Neal ahí? y ¿por qué traía rosas? –

**- Por favor no discutan –**amenazó Candy mirando primero a uno y luego al otro. Neal, no queriendo que ella se enojara con él, le tendió el ramo de rosas –

**- Toma Candy, son para ti, espero que te gusten**. – Habló ignorando a Terry totalmente y acercándose a ella para acaparar toda su atención –

**- ¡Gracias Neal, claro que si, son hermosas! **– respondió Candy regalándole una sonrisa –

**- Me alegro que te gusten, iluminan tu cara y tu sonrisa ilumina mi alma. –**

**- Mmm, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – **Terry cada vez se encontraba más confundido ante las muestreas de afecto de ambos **– ¿y desde cuando te has vuelto tan cursi, Legan? –**

**- ¡Por favor, Terry! –**

**- Explícame qué pasa, porque no entiendo nada. –**

**- Yo te diré que pasa Grandchester…**

De pronto, se escuchó que las puertas del salón se abrían interrumpiendo a Neal y dando paso a Albert quien buscaba con la vista a la persona que tanto había añorado.

**- ¿Y mi princesa no está aquí para recibirme?** – Preguntaba Albert en tono alto, pensando que Candy estaría en el despacho, lo que cautivó la total atención de ella que al escucharlo, corrió a su encuentro –

**- ¡Oh Albert, no puedo creer que ya estés aquí, te he extrañado tanto!** – Habló levantando la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos celestes ojos que siempre la calmaban.

-** No más que yo a ti princesa** – murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

De pronto, se escuchó un carraspeo, era Terry tratando de llamar su atención junto con Neal.

**- Terry, amigo mío no sabía que estuvieras aquí** – dijo el rubio acercándose a darle un abrazo a su querido amigo, giró su cabeza y miró a su sobrino – **¡cuánto tiempo sin verte Neal! –**

**- Pero ¿cómo es que has llegado hoy? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? He estado esperando a George todo el día. Creí que tenías una junta muy importante **– Decía la rubia acercándose de nuevo a él –

**- Y así fue, las cosas se solucionaron antes de tiempo y la junta se reprogramó para antes de lo ya indicado, con esa junta acabé mi trabajo allí, comencé a sentirme mal y pensé, ¡quien podría cuidarme mejor sino que mi enfermera favorita!** – respondió con una sonrisa y un coqueto guiño –

**- Pero… ¿te sientes mal? ¿Qué te pasa? –** Preguntó Candy acercándose a él y tocando su frente – **Vamos a tu cuarto para que te recuestes, pediré que te preparen el baño. –**

**- No pequeña, no tengo nada, sólo estoy cansado, no te preocupes. –**

**- Cómo no voy a preocuparme si veo como trabajas sin descansar lo suficiente. Además, como tú bien has dicho, yo soy la enfermera y debes hacerme caso. –**

**- Será mejor que hagas lo que dice, ya sabes lo testaruda que es. – **Se burló Terry** –**

**- Yo debo irme. Candy, ¿podría hablar contigo? – **Decía Neal, en un tono frío –

**- Terry, sube conmigo, necesito que hablemos. –**

Terry miró a Candy y a Neal, no entendía nada, ¿qué pasaba entre ellos que se trataban como si el pasado nunca hubiera existido? Asintió con la cabeza y se retiró con Albert.

**- Terry, me sorprende que estés aquí. ¿No habías decidido casarte con Susana Marlowe? –**

**- Susana… me ha dejado en libertad. –**

**- ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Y qué opinas del noviazgo de Candy con Neal, Terry? –**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Candy novia de Legan? –**

**- No lo sabías, lo siento Terry, pensé que estabas enterado. Espero que no hayas tomado una decisión equivocada al venir aquí en base a recuerdos. Te digo esto porque tu respuesta me ha hecho pensar, que de no haber sido porque la joven Marlowe te ha dejado libre, no estarías aquí en busca de Candy, sino, casándote con esa señorita. –** Decía Albert, tratando de provocar una reacción en su amigo para así comprender cuál era la postura de todos en esa situación, pero sobre todo, buscaba proteger a Candy de un nuevo desencanto –

**- ¡Yo, no eh venido a buscar a Candy! – **Respondía Terry a Albert en un tono molesto, no le agradaban para nada las palabras de Albert, pero lo que había encendido su furia era la noticia de que Candy y Neal estaban juntos** –**

**- ¿Y entonces? – **Albert sabía que en la sangre de Terry, el coraje y los celos fluían por sus venas, no quería lastimarlo, pero lo prefería a que fuera Candy quién sufriera aún más** –**

**- Albert… yo… lo siento, necesito tomar aire. –**

**- Terry, yo sé que no es fácil todo esto, pero sin embargo, ella ha sufrido mucho por ti, tú no has visto como ella se consume día a día, como se niega la oportunidad de continuar adelante con alegría, Candy es de alma alegre, y desde hace muchos años, ella no ha vuelto a sonreír, hasta hace poco ¿me entiendes Terry? Yo no me opondré a que tú te acerques a ella, que sea Candy quien decida. –**

**- Debo irme Albert. Lo siento… necesito salir de aquí –**

En el salón...

**- ¿Qué pasa Neal? –**

**- Tal y como te lo prometí, te dejo en libertad. Sé que tú no me amas y que has buscado una y mil maneras para decírmelo sin lastimarme, yo viajaré a Florida por un tiempo, había venido a hablar contigo por última vez… pensé que ahora que Henry se había marchado… podría intentarlo una vez más. Me di cuenta desde el principio que él te agradaba, que habías vuelto a sonreír, eso me hizo dudar… estuve a muy poco de hacerme a un lado y dejar que fueras feliz con él pero… aún faltaba algo más y esperé… esperé Candy, te juro que lo hice, sólo quería verlo para poder reunir la fuerza de alejarme, sin embargo, no sucedió… no había logrado regresarte el brillo de tus ojos, ese brillo en tu mirada que ha reaparecido hoy… cuando… Grandchester estuvo frente a ti. – **Neal respiró profundo y cerraba los ojos al decir esto, sus puños apretados, de nuevo abrió los ojos y Candy pudo notar el dolor y determinación que había en ellos**. **Neal al notar en ella angustia, hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió** – Ahora sé que tú estarás bien. Tengo que atender unos negocios de mi padre allá, me hará bien este viaje, te deseo que seas muy feliz, mi hermosa Candy. –**

**- Oh Neal… perdóname, no quise causarte sufrimiento, en verdad lo intenté, quise hacerlo pero no pude… no pude amarte como tú te mereces…perdóname por favor, yo siempre guardaré un bello recuerdo de nosotros… pero… - **Candy lloraba, se sentía la peor mujer del mundo por causarle dolor a un buen chico que lo único que había hecho era enamorarse de ella y desear que fuera feliz a su lado** –**

**- Querida Candy, no llores… no hay nada que yo deba perdonarte… debería ser yo quién pida perdón, pero no lo haré… sería un falso si lo hiciera porque no me arrepiento, al contrario soy feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo y demostrarte cuanto te amo. Ahora deja de llorar querida mía, siempre supe que tu corazón tenía dueño y eso no lo pude cambiar… Sé feliz querida Candy, se feliz…**

**- Neal, eres un hombre maravilloso, encontrarás a alguien que te ame como mereces y serás muy feliz. Buena suerte Neal. –**

Neal y Candy se abrazaron y la besó en la mejilla por última vez, fue un beso tierno, Candy había desviado el rostro para impedir que cayera en sus labios y Neal comprendió que Candy nunca sería para él. Después de eso, Neal se marchó.

Terry había salido de la habitación de Albert y decidido irse por la puerta de servicio para no ver a Candy, tan consternado había quedado con la noticia, que se olvidó por completo de preguntarle a Albert sobre Henry. Si bien era cierto que se había enterado de que Candy había iniciado una relación de noviazgo, jamás se imaginó que el afortunado sería Neal Legan, la noticia lo había afectado fuertemente.

**- Candy, necesito hablar contigo. –**

**- ¿Y Terry? –**

**- Candy… Terry se ha ido, y yo necesito viajar a Chicago para después salir de inmediato a Pittsburgh, recién he recibido una llamada de George, surgió algo importante. ¿Vendrías conmigo, princesa? Quisiera que me acompañes a un evento. –**

**- Pero… ¿por qué tanta urgencia, qué pasa? –**

**- Nuestros socios de Boston, lograron convencer al alcalde de Pittsburg para la construcción de una naviera, la cual nos permitirá comercializar con los demás estados, Europa y Sudamérica a un mejor precio, ya que tendremos el medio de transporte más eficiente y como tendremos muchos empleados, los cuales deberán permanecer mucho tiempo en el puerto, se nos otorgó los permisos necesarios para la construcción de una pequeña área residencial y una pequeña clínica, así nuestros empleados, no tendrán que ausentarse y estar lejos de sus familias. A cambio, realizaremos una aportación mensual al ayuntamiento de la ciudad, pero vale la pena, por lo tanto, el alcalde ha ofrecido una cena especial para los inversionistas y algunos de los empresarios locales, a los cuales trataremos de convencer para que inviertan en el proyecto y lograr mejoras a lo que ya tenemos. Como comprenderás Candy, debo asistir y debo viajar de inmediato para poder estar en el evento sin contrariedad. Princesa, acompáñame, ya nos estarán esperando en la estación, recién lo llamé a Archie y él salió a recoger a Annie para que nos acompañe y no te aburras mientras que me hago cargo de la negociación. Apenas si tendremos tiempo para abordar el tren. –**

**- Pero, no eh empacado nada, y ¿por qué se fue Terry? –**

**- Tenía que irse, Candy, lo siento. Después hablaremos de Terry, en cuanto al equipaje, no te preocupes, Annie se encargará de eso. Además, yo te compraré lindos vestidos en Pittsburg. –**

**- No sé, todo esto me parece tan apresurado, Albert. –**

**- Está bien Candy, no te obligaré a acompañarme si no quieres, pero temo que después de haber visto a Terry, y de ver tu rostro ahora, te sumerjas en una crisis de nuevo y yo no estaré aquí para evitarlo, no estaría tranquilo pensando que tú no estarás bien, Candy. –**

**- Albert… si iré contigo. –**

**- Bien princesa. Ahora vámonos, se hace tarde. –**

Después de deambular sin rumbo y con la mente ausente, Terry reaccionó y recordó el motivo por el cual había ido a Lakewood, entonces decidió regresar a la mansión y hablar con Albert sobre Henry.

**- El señor Andley ha regresado a Chicago junto con la señorita Candy. –**

**- ¿Se ha ido? Pero… ¡maldición! Podría decirme si alguien ha venido a buscar a Albert en estos últimos días. –**

**- No señor, nadie ha venido a Lakewood a excepción de la familia Andley o los Legan.**

**- Está bien, gracias, con permiso. –**

Terry convencido de que no encontraría a Henry fácilmente, decidió regresar a Chicago para preguntarle a Albert dónde se encontraba, debía encontrarlo y pronto.

Una vez en la mansión de Chicago, la señora Elroy le informaba que Albert había viajado a Pittsburg por un compromiso que había surgido, estaba encantada de que su visitante se tratara nada menos que del heredero del Duque de Grandchester, por lo que no tuvo ninguna duda en proporcionarle los datos de donde podría encontrarlo. Terry se despidió como todo un caballero de la señora Elroy, quien había quedado encantada con sus modales tan finos que poseía como todo un caballero inglés y futuro Duque, haciéndole ver que sería un honor recibirlo nuevamente una vez que sus sobrinos volvieran y quizás le agradaría conocer más a su nieta. Terry agradeció cortésmente y se marchó a la estación para viajar a Pittsburg.

En Pittsburg, Albert hacia algunos arreglos con Archie. Annie y Candy habían ido a comprar lo necesario para lucir bellísimas para la cena en la que acompañarían a Albert esa noche.

Después de un largo día entre compras y el ritual del arreglo, Candy por fin se había quedado a solas. Observaba por la ventana y sólo pensaba en Terry, y que esa noche no tenía ganas de salir, pero debía hacerlo por Albert, no podía hacerlo quedar mal, era una cena importante y ella tendría que asistir.

**- ¿Por qué se habrá ido Terry sin despedirse? ¿Por qué aparece y desaparece de mi vida como el viento? Terry… me duele tanto que no podamos estar juntos, pero… tu deber ahora está con Susana y ella te necesita, fue mejor que te marcharás… fue mejor así. –**

**- ¡Toc Toc! –**

**- Adelante –**

**- ¿Estás lista princesa? –**

**- Sí Albert, te esperaba. –**

**- Te ves preciosa. Archie se adelantó con Annie para atender a los empresarios y así yo alcanzara a venir a arreglarme. Vamos, el coche nos espera. –**

Albert y Candy salieron rumbo a la cena. Por fin el coche se orilló, era una pequeña residencia, en las afueras de Pittsburg, rodeada por un hermoso jardín.

**- El lugar es precioso, mira que hermosas flores, es maravilloso parece un cuento de hadas. –**

Albert conducía a Candy a una parte del jardín que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la residencia, era realmente hermosa, un enorme jardín lleno de arboles y flores y con un bello lago donde la luna se reflejaba, Candy estaba maravillada. Entraron en el salón y después de las formalidades, la hora de hablar de negocios había llegado.

**- Candy, necesito tratar con estas personas, permíteme un momento, trataré de no dejarte mucho tiempo sola, sé que no te atrae la idea de conversar con las esposas, tal y como Annie lo está haciendo, así que no te desesperes. –**

**- Te importaría si salgo un momento a dar un paseo por el lago, es precioso y la noche está llena de estrellas. –**

**- Está bien princesa, pero ten cuidado, no tardes mucho la noche está algo helada, podrías enfermar. –**

**- Si, no te preocupes, ahora vete, los hombres de negocios te esperan. – **Candy le hizo un guiño para animarlo** –**

Albert le sonrió y se perdió entre la multitud que se encontraba reunida esa noche, ingresó a un pequeño salón que se encontraba al área opuesta del jardín, dónde los demás inversores ya lo esperaban.

Candy salió hacia el jardín cautelosamente para no llamar la atención de alguna de las damas curiosas que se encontraban en la fiesta. Caminó hasta el lago y se sentó en una bella fuente que se encontraba en el medio del jardín.

**- Eres algo difícil de seguir ¡eh! –**

**- ¿Tú? –**

**- Te emociona tanto verme de nuevo que te has quedado sin habla… te entiendo, sin embargo, a mi me pasa todo lo contrario, volverte a ver… me hace desear más… tenerte a mi lado. –**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Cómo supiste en donde estaba? –**

**- Demasiadas preguntas ¿no crees? –**

Candy deseó desaparecer y salir corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de Albert, pero no pudo, de pronto se encontraba aprisionada en los brazos de quien trataba de huir.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**By *DaNi***

**Hola Chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, ya que son muy alentadores. Dejen sus sugerencias y quejas también, se vale! :p **

**Gracias: Lady, Linda Berenice, maat sacmis, María, Ivett, Reeven. Nadia N, Diana G, Marilyn M, Mirna P, Alicia P, Leyla, Michelle, Katri.**

**Hasta pronto. Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. SITUACIONES AMARGAS

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE DESCRIBEN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS. SE REQUIERE DE UN CRITERIO ABIERTO. SI CREES QUE PUDIERA SER TU CASO, POR FAVOR, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Cómo supiste en dónde estaba? –**

**- Demasiadas preguntas ¿no crees? –**

Candy deseó desaparecer y salir corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de Albert, pero no pudo, de pronto se encontraba aprisionada en los brazos de quien trataba de huir.

**- ¡Suéltame! –**

**- Te gusta el juego rudo ¡eh! ¿En verdad creíste que podrías burlar mis órdenes? Sabes, hay algo que me sorprende en verdad, la participación de Grandchester, él sabía perfectamente con quien estaba tratando… –**

**- ¿Qué tiene que ver Terry en todo esto? ¡A él no lo involucres! –**

**- Vaya, vaya, ¿con que lo llamas ¨Terry¨? ¿qué es lo que sucede, acaso Grandchester si pinta en esta historia? –**

**- ¡Deja en paz a Terry! ¡Suéltame! –**

**- Vamos preciosa, no tengo tiempo para juegos ahora. ¡Tenemos que irnos! –**

**- ¡No iré a ninguna parte contigo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – **Candy estaba desesperada, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella conforme las intenciones de Arthur se manifestaban cada vez más; intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de Arthur, pero los brazos de él, la tenían sujeta con fuerza, pegada a su pecho e intentando besarla** –**

**- ¡Windsor, suéltala ahora mismo! –**

**- ¡Terry! –**

**- Grandchester, nos volvemos a encontrar. No te entrometas en esto, Candy y yo tenemos algo pendiente. –**

**- ¡Suéltala! –**

Candy aprovechó la distracción de Arthur para escapar de él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Arthur reaccionó, pero ya Candy había corrido hacia Terry, donde él la aprisionaba con fuerza entre sus brazos para protegerla, logrando que ella se sintiera a salvo.

**- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo, preciosa! No tienes porque huir de mí –**

**- No me interesa hablar contigo… acerca de… ¡nada! – **Respondía Candy totalmente nerviosa, más aún, porque Arthur mencionara algo acerca de matrimonio en presencia de Terry** –**

**- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con Candy? – **Terry cada vez más furioso al ver el rostro de Candy y sentir como ella temblaba y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa **–**

**- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, Grandchester! –**

**- Todo lo que tiene que ver con Candy, es asunto mío… ¡Que te quede claro, Windsor! –**

**- Vamos Grandchester, deja tus dotes de actor para el teatro, sé muy bien que entre tú y Candy no hay nada, nunca ha sido tu prometida. –**

**- ¿Y de dónde has sacado esa conclusión? Pareces muy seguro de ello… –**

**- La eh estado siguiendo, obvio y hasta hace unos días, como tú sabrás, mantenía una relación con ¡Neal Legan! –**

Terry sintió un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, su mirada se ensombreció y empuñó sus manos, Candy sintió que la soltaba y la hacía a un lado, confundiéndola aún más ¿a qué se referían Terry y Arthur? De pronto, Terry se abalanzó sobre Arthur propinándole dos fuertes golpes en la cara, llevándolo directo al piso. Candy estaba paralizada.

**- Será mejor que midas tus palabras, Candy es mi prometida y ¡te exijo que dejes de perseguirla! No vuelvas a acercártele o lo lamentarás. ¡Ahora, lárgate de aquí o esta vez, seré realmente directo con el rey! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! Eso lo veremos, reclamaré a Candy a Escocia y la convertiré en mi esposa. Si estás tan seguro de lo que dices y en verdad es tu dama, no tendrás de que preocuparte. – **Arthur se burlaba de Terry, mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa la sangre que salía de su nariz y boca** –**

**- ¡Maldito Infeliz! –** Terry de nuevo se abalanzó sobre Arthur propinándole fuertes golpes, Arthur no se quedaba a atrás, al igual que Terry, poseía habilidad para pelear. Para este momento ya ambos se encontraban en el suelo en una cerrada lucha. Candy estaba realmente desesperada.

**- ¡Espera Terry! ¡detente! ¡Arthur, por favor no sigas con esto! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – **El rostro de Candy bañado en lágrimas, suplicaba que se detuvieran** –**

**- ¡Te quiero a ti, Candy! Y la historia que Grandchester inventó, sobre tu compromiso con él, no me la creo. Estoy seguro que William estuvo de acuerdo también. Creyeron que podrían burlarse de mí. No sé por qué te resistes, Candy, yo puedo darte todo lo que desees, te estoy proponiendo que seas mi reina. Ven conmigo y no te arrepentirás. –**

**- ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Qué no entiendes que Candy será mi esposa? Es mi prometida, vamos a casarnos y tú debes respetar el protocolo, no sigas provocándome o te acusaré ante el parlamento. –**

**- ¡Mientes! ¡Tú y yo, sabemos que mientes! –**

**- Arthur… es… verdad. Terry y yo… nos amamos… –**

**- ¡No me mientas Candy, tú no! –**

**- ¿Quieres una prueba? ¡Aquí la tienes! –**

Terry miraba con asombro lo que Candy le mostraba al príncipe.

**- No tengo más que hacer aquí, Grandchester... Por ahora... Hay una deuda de honor contigo. ¡Adiós! –**

Sin decir más, el príncipe se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles dejando a Terry sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Candy no entendía como había pasado todo eso, sólo observaba a Terry y como él mantenía la mirada fija y perdida hacia el lago.

**- Terry… tu… mano… está sangrando… –**

**- …Tú… lo conservaste…**

**- Tú me lo pediste, ¿lo olvidaste? –**

**- No. Pero…tú y Legan…**

Candy sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, Terry sabía que desde hace tiempo era la novia de Neal, aunque sólo hace un par de días había sido él quien terminara la relación.

**- Terry… entre Neal y yo… escúchame… entre él y yo, ya no hay nada…**

**- Pero, ¿lo hubo? –**

**- Lo que pasó fue que…**

Terry la miró furioso, los celos lo estaban matando y no se pudo controlar, una vez más dejaba que sus emociones hablaran por él.

**- ¿Te aburrió acaso? ¿Y quien sigue ahora? –**

**- ¿Cómo? –**

**- Primero fue Anthony. ¿Después quién? ¿Archie?, ¿acaso Windsor te entretiene? Neal ha salido del juego. Espera… ahora recuerdo, el pretendiente misterioso, ¿es él quien tiene el turno ahora? o quizás Albert, cualquier chico está bien para ti ¿no? –**

**- ¡Plaf! – ¡Imbécil! –**

Candy sintió en su corazón como si mil puñales lo atravesaran de lado a lado al escuchar las palabras de Terry, un torrente de furia corrió por sus venas hasta que su mano la descargó sobre el rostro de Terry, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cara de desilusión, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras de boca de Terry.

**- ¿Cómo te atreves? Además, ¿con qué derecho me reclamas algo? ¡Tú tienes un compromiso, vas a casarte con Susana y yo soy libre de estar con quien me plazca! –**

**- ¡Eso me ha quedado muy claro, te lo aseguro! –**

**- ¡Nunca dejarás de ser un bruto! –**

**- ¡¡Y tú una...!!**

**- ¡Atrévete a insultarme y te arrepentirás!! –**

**- ¡No podría!... Pero haré algo mejor que eso...**

Y recargándose en ella para no permitirle moverse, miró sus labios, sus ojos y en un sólo movimiento se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, por fin la besó, de manera brusca, repentina y arrebatada; pero finalmente lo había hecho.

Fue un beso intenso al principio, pero una vez que se perdía en el dulce sabor de su boca, sus labios comenzaron a besarla delicadamente, el beso se tornó apasionado pero a la vez delicado. Sentir sus labios fue una experiencia tan exquisita, Candy se rindió ante las sensaciones que Terry la estaba haciendo sentir, llevó sus brazos al cuello de él y sus manos se perdieron en su cabello, Terry al sentir que ella respondía a sus besos, lo profundizó invadiendo su boca con su lengua, saboreando su boca con una pasión dulce, su lengua saboreaba la de ella, de pronto, eso no le bastó y sus labios se convirtieron en un manjar, mordiéndolos, saboreando su carmín, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y una de ellas se aventuró hasta sus senos, provocando que Candy dejara escapar un gemido ahogado en su boca y sintiendo como se estremecía ante sus caricias, abandonó sus labios y la boca de Terry se desplazó sobre su mandíbula y su cuello, la deseaba, la amaba y necesitaba de ella, Candy sentía que estaba a punto de perder el sentido, esas sensaciones eran una experiencia absolutamente nueva y perturbadora, sus respiraciones se transformaron en un jadeo que los llevó a dejar de pensar. Todo fue tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento; su nariz rozaba con la de ella, mientras recorría su boca mordió sus labios con una pasión y una ternura envueltas, como si con eso el sabor se incrementara, sintió latir el corazón de Candy apresuradamente. Sus manos se llenaron de su cuerpo, sus labios bajaron de nuevo a su cuello llenándolo de besos, para continuar con sus ojos, su nariz, toda su cara y regresar de nuevo a la calidez de su boca.

Tampoco ningún pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Candy. Lo necesitaba, se aferraba a Terry como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sentía el cabello de Terry en su rostro y la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos, un cálido sabor salado, un dulce olor que extasió sus sentidos, el fuego de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y la fuerza de sus brazos que la seguían estrujando duramente contra él. Deseó entonces, que nada continuara, que todo se detuviera, que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera suficiente para permanecer ahí eternamente.

De repente, Terry se separó de la misma forma en que se había acercado, intempestivamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta muy tarde de sus impulsos. El episodio fue vertiginoso para los dos, tanto, que al verse a los ojos no sabían qué decir o cómo reaccionar, porque los dos se necesitaban, las palabras se atoraban en sus gargantas y ninguno se atrevió a decirlo, en el fondo, cada uno estaba molesto con el otro, pero esa íntima sensación de placer los dejó sin habla. Candy quiso abofetearlo pero ¿Por qué no podía? Estaba paralizada preguntándose que había sucedido, además, ella le había correspondido, hasta que el silencio decidió romperlo él.

**- Será mejor... que te vayas ahora...**

Y la liberó de sus brazos.

**- S- Si... creo que... será... lo mejor…**

Candy se dio media vuelta, con la mente confundida y el cuerpo lleno de emociones nuevas, caminó unos cuantos pasos, su mente estaba en blanco. Con la mirada puesta en el piso todo el tiempo, comenzó a alejarse de ahí. Terry le dio la espalda, viéndola de reojo, después, también bajó su vista absolutamente desconcertado. Sin embargo, víctima de sus impulsos y al ver que se alejaba, se volvió hacia ella, endureció sus facciones nuevamente y la alcanzó.

**- ¡Ven aquí Candy! –**

La tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él aprisionándola de nuevo entre sus brazos, Candy se quedó quieta, no podía moverse y aunque quisiera sus piernas simplemente no la obedecerían.

**- ¿Candy?... ¡Candy! ¿Candy estás aquí? ¿Candy?... ¿Dónde estás? –**

**- ¡Maldición!...**

**- ¡Es Archie!...**

**- Sí, ¡un integrante más a la lista!...**

**- ¡Cállate!...**

El calor de su discusión les impidió percatarse de que Archie ya estaba a sus espaldas.

**- ¡Tú otra vez, Grandchester!... –**

**- ¡Cornwell, al parecer es tu costumbre aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos! -**

**- ¡Infeliz! ¿Qué insinúas? –**

**- ¡Archie!... no le hagas caso… vámonos –**

**- Ahora si tienes prisa por irte ¿no es así, Candy? –**

**- ¿Qué te pasa Archie? ¿Por qué me hablas así? -**

**- Me pasa Candy, que siempre que desapareces, este imbécil, tiene algo que ver...**

**- Y curiosamente Cornwell, a mi me pasa que siempre que encuentras a Candy, el imbécil eres tú…**

**- Infeliz bastardo, ¡ya es tiempo de que tú y yo arreglemos cuentas de una maldita vez! –**

**- ¡¡No... ya basta por favor!! ¡Ha sido demasiado por esta noche, ya no puedo soportar más! –**

**- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocas? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejar en paz a Candy? Tú has decidido tu vida al lado de Susana Marlowe, deja a Candy en paz de una vez por todas, ¡sólo le causas sufrimiento cada que reapareces! –**

**- Yo no eh venido a buscar a Candy… necesito hablar con Albert de otro asunto que nada tiene que ver con ella. -**

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Terry observó el rostro de Candy ante la reacción de sus palabras y su sufrimiento le dolió, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Archie dándoles la espalda a ambos.

**- Puedes marcharte, Cornwell. No deseo pelear contigo, será mejor que lleves a Candy a casa y no la pierdas de vista. –**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –**

**- George Windsor, estuvo aquí e intentó llevarse a Candy por la fuerza, logré detenerlo por ahora, pero sé que no dejará de insistir en sus propósitos. Dile a Albert que necesito hablar con él, es muy importante. –**

**- No soy tu mensajero, si te interesa hablar con él, búscalo tú, pero te advierto que tampoco Albert está de acuerdo en que te acerques a Candy de nuevo, así que, no pierdas más tu tiempo y lárgate! –**

Terry derribó a Archie de un puñetazo al piso.

**- Ya me hartaste con tus gritos. He soportado tus idioteces, pero ya me cansé, no voy a tolerar que intentes darme órdenes, ¿entendiste? No tomas nada en serio, ¡sigues comportándote como un muchachito estúpido! –**

**- ¡¡Me las vas a pagar maldito actor inglés barato!! –** Archie se puso de pie y se fue contra Terry, pero éste se adelantó a sus intenciones y de nuevo lo derribó** –**

**- ¡Ni siquiera puedes moverte! –**

Archie se quedó boca abajo un segundo aparentando dolor, pero cuando Terry se acercó para levantarlo de las solapas, Archie lo recibió con un puño que fue a parar directo a su mandíbula, lo que hizo que Terry trastabillara y casi se desplomara al piso, pero sólo dobló sus rodillas un instante y se levantó rápidamente para no dejarse sorprender. Archie del mismo modo se puso de pie y se le fue encima de nuevo, pero Terry se agachó y lo golpeó con su costado a la altura del estómago, dejándolo sin aire, en ese momento se incorporó y con ambos brazos le asestó otro golpe en la espalda para que Archie terminara en el suelo.

**- Eres patético Cornwell, peleas como un niño... –**

**- ¡Se acabó el juego! ¡Ahora vas a conocerme Grandchester! –**

**- ¿Otra vez? –** Su mirada fría y su sonrisa cínica atravesaban a Archie –

Candy no sabía qué hacer para detenerlos, se habían enfrascado en los golpes y nada de lo que dijera lograba hacerlos entrar en razón. Trató de interponerse pero la pelea estaba muy encendida, entonces, intentó sujetar a Archie para hacerlo parar, pero justo en el momento en que Candy corría hacía Archie, este cambiaba de posición aventando a Terry con un fuerte golpe en dirección hacia donde venía Candy, provocando que la dureza del cuerpo de Terry se impactara contra la fragilidad de ella.

**- ¡Candy! –** gritó Archie, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de provocar, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba tirada. –

**- ¿Candy? – **Decía Terry todavía aturdido por el impacto del golpe –

**- Algo anda mal... no responde… ¡Candy! ¡Reacciona Candy! –**

Terry reaccionó y se puso de pie intempestivamente.

**- Apártate Cornwell, ¡mira lo que has provocado, eres un imbécil! –**

**- ¡No la toques Terry, aléjate de ella! –**

**- Déjate de estupideces... ¡Candy! ¡Candy! –**

**- ¡Todo es tu culpa bastardo... Si algo le pasa a Candy, ¡voy a matarte! –**

**- ¡Nada de esto hubiera sucedido, si aprendieras a comportarte como un hombre!... –**

**- ¡¡No voy a permitir que te le acerques más ¿me oíste?!! –**

En ese momento Candy reaccionaba.

**- Ya no discutan más por favor… ¿acaso quieren acabar conmigo? ¿No se dan cuenta que sólo me hacen daño? no logran nada discutiendo todo el tiempo, ninguno de los dos tiene la razón, son unos egoístas, sin el más mínimo respeto por los demás. –**

**- Pecosa, déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie, apóyate en mí. –**

**- No necesita de tu ayuda, Grandchester, aparátate, yo lo haré! –**

**- Basta, por favor… no necesito la ayuda de nadie. ¡Sólo, déjenme en paz! –**

Candy estaba harta. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más.

**- Creo que esto no me pertenece, Terry. Me voy. –**

Candy puso en la mano de Terry el anillo que le había entregado en Escocia y que acababa de salvarla de Arthur. Hecho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo, dejando a Terry con una herida en el corazón.

**- ¡Candy!...**

Candy no volteó, las lágrimas nublaban su vista, lloraba y corría para alejarse lo más pronto posible, temía ser alcanzada por Terry, ya que de hacerlo, sabía que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para alejarse de él nuevamente.

**- ¿Candy qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás en estas condiciones?...**

**- Albert, llévame de regreso al hotel, por favor. No me siento bien. –**

**- ¿Dónde está Archie? Lo envié a buscarte ¿qué sucedió? –**

**- Terry y Archie están discutiendo como siempre. Yo sólo quiero irme de aquí, no quiero seguir un minuto más, no puedo Albert, necesito irme, alejarme de Terry lo más posible, por favor. –**

**- Vamos, princesa –**

Albert regresó con Candy al hotel, ella se veía muy consternada y Albert no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, una mezcla de tristeza, coraje e impotencia le golpeaba el alma y la razón.

**- Será mejor que descanses Candy, no llores más por favor. –**

**- Albert, no entiendo qué pasa con Terry, entra y sale de mi vida sin que yo pueda hacer nada, y todavía se atreve a poner en duda mi amor, ¿cómo puede hacer eso? me duele mucho, me duele mucho tenerlo frente a mí para después verlo alejarse de nuevo, sabiendo… que no puedo estar con él… no debo… él pertenece a alguien más. Yo no puedo soportarlo, no puedo tenerlo frente a mí y fingir con una sonrisa que todo está bien al ver que se aleja para siempre. Oh Dios, Albert, quisiera no sentir, no sentir nada, quisiera secar mi corazón y no volver a sentir dolor. Lo amo tanto… lo amo… amo a Terry con todo mi ser, con mi alma entera… pero… no es para mí... Necesito que se aleje para siempre y no vuelva más. Terry tiene que salir de mi vida para siempre... Albert, ayúdame por favor... duele tanto… ayúdame porque me siento morir. –**

Candy estaba devastada, consumida de dolor por el amor de Terry. Se aferraba a Albert como si sus brazos impidieran que se hiciera pedazos. Lloraba amargamente hundida en su pecho mientras Albert la apretaba tratando de absorber su dolor.

Albert sentía como si cada gota del llanto de Candy le quemará el alma y cada palabra le atravesara el corazón, Candy estaba sufriendo demasiado.

**- Candy… princesa, lo siento tanto. No llores más princesa, por favor. ¡Mañana te sacaré de aquí y me encargaré de que no vuelvan a hacerte daño! –**

Terry caminaba por la calle cerca del hotel, no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido, todo lo ocurrido lo tenía preocupado, estaba lleno de celos, de furia, pero también, el haber visto la cara de Candy llena de lágrimas le había partido el alma, no lograba sacarse esa imagen de la mente. Sus besos, el estremecimiento y la calidez del cuerpo de ella, aún lo podía sentir en el suyo. Pero, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Tal vez ella no temblaba por la misma razón que él. Archie tenía razón, siempre que aparecía ante ella la hacía sufrir, debía parar eso, además, ya Candy no sentía lo mismo por él, ¿acaso no había iniciado una nueva relación?, ¿acaso no salía con otros chicos y se había olvidado de lo sucedido en Escocia? Prueba de ello era el anillo que le había regresado. Debía alejarse para siempre de ella y dejarla continuar, que fuera feliz, él se dedicaría a su carrera y nada más, hablaría con Albert respecto a Henry y regresaría a New York sin mirar atrás.

Estaba perdido en sus razonamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que un auto se aproximaba hasta él.

**- ¡Señor Grandchester! – **Terry dirigió su mirada al hombre que lo llamaba y se percató de que no venía solo, dos hombres más le acompañaban y tenían el mismo aspecto de matones a sueldo como los que lo habían visitado en New York para preguntarle por Henry** -**

**- ¿Quién es usted? –**

**- ¡Le explicaré, necesito que me acompañe, suba al auto, por favor! –**

**- ¿Está loco? No subiré, no pienso ir a ninguna parte con ustedes. ¡Déjeme en paz! – **Diciendo esto, Terry les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse cuando sintió que lo sujetaban del antebrazo** -**

**- Me temo que no será posible... ahora, déjeme repetirle esto una vez más... suba al auto. –**

**- ¡Váyase al diablo! –**

Terry intentó correr y perderse entre los árboles, pero el hombre salió rápidamente del auto y disparó al aire, haciendo que Terry se detuviera.

**- Señor Grandchester, ¡suba! –**

**- ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?!... ¡¿por qué me busca?! – **Terry le acertó un golpe al tipo para liberarse de su agarre y empezar a correr** -**

**- ¡Deténgase! – **El hombre se acercó a Terry, levantándolo del abrigo y de forma violenta lo golpeó contra el auto** – Es tarde. Ahora, suba al auto, será lo mejor. –**

**- ¡Miserable! No te tengo miedo...**

**- Es suficiente, irá conmigo lo quiera o no...**

El hombre tiró a Terry de un puñetazo al piso, lo golpeó en la cabeza con el arma que llevaba, para así dejarlo inconsciente, subirlo a cuestas al auto y arrancar con rumbo desconocido.

Mientras tanto en el hotel. Albert, permanecía en la estancia mirando silenciosamente al fuego, mientras daba lentos sorbos a una copa de whisky. Estaba aún demasiado consternado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Esperaba que Archie regresara con Annie. Al terminar el contenido de su copa, la puerta de la suite se abrió.

- **Albert, ¿cómo está Candy? Archie me contó lo ocurrido con Terry y el príncipe. –**

**- ¿El príncipe? ¿De qué hablas, Annie? –**

**- Del príncipe George, estuvo en la cena de esta noche, trató de llevarse a Candy a la fuerza y Terry se lo impidió ¿acaso Candy no te lo dijo? –**

**- ¡No! –**

**- Albert, sé que estarás molesto conmigo, pero debo pedirte que no discutamos ahora de lo sucedido con Grandchester, debemos partir lo más pronto posible, Terry me advirtió que Candy estaba en peligro, que George no dejaría de insistir. –**

**- ¿Cómo supo Terry dónde estaba Candy, Archie? ¿Te lo dijo? –**

**- Yo estaba muy alterado por encontrarlo junto a Candy y no le permití explicarme nada, sólo alcanzó a decirme que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante, pero después, comenzamos a discutir de nuevo y no supe de que se trataba. Sólo puedo decirte que Terry estaba muy extraño. Dijo que no había venido a buscar a Candy sino a ti. Lo siento Albert, ahora me doy cuenta de que debí de haber actuado diferente… -**

**-¿Dijo Terry en dónde estaba hospedado? –**

**- Tal vez a Candy… -**

**- No lo creo. Por lo pronto, no quiero que le hablemos a Candy de Terry, está muy mal, necesito alejarla de aquí y de toda esta pesadilla por un tiempo. –**

**- Discúlpenme, me iré a mi habitación, alistaré el equipaje y veré si Candy necesita algo. –**

**- Gracias Annie, que descanses. –**

Albert no decía nada, sabía que Archie estaba buscando la manera de soltar su pesar. Le sirvió una copa y tomó asiento de nuevo frente a la fogata.

**- Archie –** dijo Albert, como si estuviese hablando solo – **No estás haciendo lo correcto, sé que estás tratando de cambiar las cosas que crees son injustas, pero peleando con Terry o con cualquier otro todo el tiempo, no lo lograrás. –**

**- ¿Podrían ser las cosas de otra manera? –**

**- Tal vez no – **murmuró Albert mirando a su copa medio vacía y entonces, añadió con una extraña chispa en la mirada – **Me gustaría que te involucraras más en nuestros negocios una vez que te gradúes, el próximo año podríamos empezar encargándote de algunas de las firmas importantes para que te vayas familiarizando con los demás socios, Archie. De hecho, me encantaría que pudieses hacerte cargo de todo, en caso de que yo tuviera que ausentarme por alguna razón. – **

**- ¿De verdad? –** Preguntó Archie sin poder ocultar su alegría **– ¡Me sentiría muy honrado! –**

**- Me alegra oír eso. –** Replicó Albert con una mirada de alivio en sus ojos **– A decir verdad, serás un hombre de negocios más respetable que yo. Lograrás el éxito muy pronto y podrás ofrecer un excelente futuro a la mujer que elijas como compañera y a la familia que formes con ella… –** se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que una sombra cruzaba el rostro de Archie. –

**- ¡Ay Albert, Albert! – **suspiró Archie melancólicamente –

Archie se puso de pie para descansar sus manos en la repisa de la chimenea, sus ojos vagaban en la profundidad del fuego. Dentro de él, una batalla volvía a librarse una vez más.

**- ¡Estoy harto de guardarme esto! –** dijo finalmente con amargura, encarando a Albert con el ceño fruncido – **Puedo jurarte que he luchado contra esto durante años, he querido mantener mi palabra, pero, simplemente no puedo negar lo que me está quemando por dentro, Albert.** –

Albert dejó su copa junto a la de Archie y reclinó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Estaba realmente preocupado por el problema de su sobrino y sinceramente quería ayudarlo, pero sabía bien, que la solución que Archie deseaba era imposible.

**- Archie – **dijo al fin mirando directamente a sus ojos ámbar – **voy a decirte de una vez por todas lo que pienso de tu situación, aunque no te va a gustar mucho mi opinión.** –

**- ¡Adelante, Albert. Estoy desesperado! – **admitió Archie –

**- Creo que cometes un gran error. Estás obsesionado con una fantasía de tu adolescencia, que no te permite ver lo maravillosa que es Annie y lo afortunado que eres con esa relación. Lo que sientes, o crees sentir por Candy, es solamente una ilusión de la infancia, un inútil desgaste de energías emocionales, porque es obvio que ella jamás se ha interesado por ti como hombre** –

**- No estoy obsesionado… Yo… la he amado tan profundamente durante todos estos años… Me hice a un lado cuando Anthony ganó su corazón, pero… cuando él… se marchó… yo… no me alegré, lo juro… pero pensé que yo podría ayudarla a sobrellevar su pérdida que también era mía, yo quise entregarle mi amor pero… fue entonces que… él se cruzó en su camino… y… Albert… yo la amo, amo a Candy… –**

**- Me da mucha pena escuchar eso, –** continuó Albert simpatizando con la pena de su sobrino – **nada me complacería más que ver a Candy enamorada de ti. Entonces, podrías casarte con ella, estar en paz contigo mismo y yo podría sentir que he cumplido con la más grande responsabilidad que he tenido jamás. Ella tendría a alguien que la cuidase, alguien en quien yo podría confiar a mi pequeña princesa, la cálida primavera que ilumina mis inviernos con su sonrisa, que es lo que ella representa para mí –**

**- ¡Ay Albert! Yo la haría tan feliz si solamente ella me amara un poco… aunque fuese sólo la mitad del amor que ella desperdició en Grandchester… –**

**- No debes hablar sobre cosas que no comprendes, Archie –** contestó Albert con tristeza, cuando escuchó el nombre de su amigo – **el punto aquí no es a quién ella ha amado, sino más bien, que nunca has sido tú a quien ella ha agraciado con su amor, mientras que Annie, no ha tenido ojos para otro hombre que no seas tú** –

**- ¿Qué puedo hacer, si después de todos estos años no he logrado sacarme a Candy de la cabeza? – **

**- Entonces mi querido sobrino, si verdaderamente piensas que no sientes nada por Annie y que nunca podrás amarla como ella se lo merece, termina todo tipo de relación para con ella, no permitas que siga guardando esperanzas de una reconciliación, aléjate, para que ella pueda darle la oportunidad a alguien más. Tú y Annie no pueden ser amigos, por lo menos no ahora, cuando haya pasado el tiempo y ella haya encontrado a alguien con quien ser feliz, quizás. Pero no te engañes pensando que esa decisión cambiará tu situación presente con Candy – **terminó Albert poniéndose de pie. –

**- Esta es una decisión terrible, yo… quiero a Annie, no me gustaría perder contacto con ella, es una chica muy noble… –** suspiró Archie con gesto temeroso. –

**- No Archie, es una mujer enamorada y enamorada de ti –**

**- Pero… lo sé… sé que me ama y por eso me dolería aún más alejarme de ella… tienes razón… pero no puedo dejar de pensar que le haré daño, es… una decisión muy difícil que tendré que enfrentar… -**

**- Lo es, ciertamente –** confirmó el rubio – **y es seguro que romperá el corazón de Annie. Solamente espero que no lo lamentes después –** sentenció Albert con seriedad. Tomó el resto de su bebida de un solo trago y se retiró a su habitación dejando a Archie sumido en sus pensamientos –

Candy regresó con Annie y Archie a Lakewood la mañana siguiente, Albert los alcanzaría en unos días, después de que terminara con sus negociaciones.

Durante su estancia en Lakewood, Annie y Archie habían vuelto a salir juntos, Archie se había dado cuenta de que Annie era muy especial para él, lo que sentía por Candy lo escondería en lo más profundo de su corazón, él podría ser feliz con Annie, lo intentaría, ahora su corazón estaba en calma. Archie le había pedido a Annie tiempo para intentarlo de nuevo, le había dicho que significaba mucho para él y que no deseaba alejarse de ella.

En Pittsburg, Albert terminaba sus asuntos con un desayuno esa mañana, una vez que los hombres de negocios se hubieron retirado, Albert, respiró profundo y se relajó para disfrutar de su último trago, cuando vio entrar a uno de los privados exclusivos del restaurant, a una figura muy conocida.

Los días pasaron, en Lakewood, Candy caminaba por el portal de las rosas, estaba ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos de lo que haría en adelante, no podía seguir así, tenía que tomar una decisión. Terry había salido de su vida para siempre. Ella debía comenzar de nuevo y lejos de Chicago. Tan absorta estaba, que no se percató de que un auto se aproximaba.

**- ¡Señorita Andley, buenas tardes! ¡Haga el favor de acompañarnos, señorita! –**

**- ¿Quienes son ustedes? –**

**- El señor Andley, nos ha enviado por usted, la llevaremos con él. Saldrán de viaje –**

**- ¿Albert?... y ¿por qué George, no ha venido con ustedes? –**

Candy notó la confusión en el rostro de los hombres y fue entonces que se dio cuenta del acento del que le hablaba, Candy sintió terror al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

**- Yo… no iré… no… no puedo ausentarme por ahora, díganle a Albert que me disculpe. ¡Adiós! –**

**- ¡Un momento, deténgase! –**

**- ¡Suélteme! –**

Candy intentó correr pero no pudo, unos brazos fuertes la aprisionaban, sólo acertó a gritar el nombre de Archie quien se encontraba cerca de ahí en el jardín con Annie. Archie alcanzó a ver cuando el hombre forzaba a Candy y la sumergía en el auto, para después alejarse a toda prisa.

Archie corrió a la mansión para tratar de localizar a Albert en Pittsburg, Candy había sido secuestrada.

------------------------------------------------------

**By *DaNi***

**Hola Chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, ya que son muy alentadores. Dejen sus sugerencias y quejas también, se vale! :p **

**Gracias: Lady, Linda Berenice, maat sacmis, María, Ivett, Reeven. Nadia N, Diana G, Marilyn M, Mirna P, Alicia P, Leyla, Michelle, Katri.**

**Hasta pronto. Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

----------------------------------------------------------


	17. CONFRONTANDO AL DESTINO

Albert corrió a la estación de tren, en cuanto Archie le hubo informado de lo sucedido con Candy. Ocupó su compartimiento deseando que el tren pudiera volar. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió.

**- ¿Quién es usted? –**

**- Señor Andley, únicamente se me ha indicado que le entregue esta misiva en sus manos. Mi nombre, realmente no importa. –**

**- Bien. ¿De qué se trata? –**

**- Tome esta nota y léala, todo lo que quiere saber se encuentra en esta carta. Con permiso. –**

A bordo del tren en el que se dirigía a Chicago, Albert recibía una nota. En ese instante comenzó a leer:

_Sé que estarás camino a Lakewood en busca de Candy. Lamento informarte que no podrás llegar a tiempo, William, es una lástima que no la hayas persuadido en su momento para que aceptara mi propuesta. Después del desagradable incidente con Grandchester, imaginé que no sería nada fácil lograr que accediera a viajar conmigo por medio de la cortesía y mis refinados modales, así que, tuve que convencerla de otra manera._

_No debiste entrometer a Grandchester en esto. Aún estás a tiempo de evitar un conflicto William, hazlo… por el bien de todos. Atiende a mi advertencia. Accede al compromiso, yo me ocuparé de todo y los Andley serán los más beneficiados con esta alianza._

_Hasta pronto, querido suegro..._

**- Te equivocas, nunca lograrás tus propósitos, no voy a permitírtelo. ¡Hasta este momento habías gozado del hombre pacífico que es Albert, ahora, sabrás quién es William Andley! –**

Albert, apretó la nota en sus manos. Su adorable rostro se ensombreció y la mirada azul celeste que hasta hoy lo había caracterizado, se tornó fría y dura, había algo nuevo en él, un sentimiento nuevo que antes no había experimentado, había furia, por primera vez, Albert Andley, la habría experimentado. Se puso de pie y bajó del tren, su rumbo había cambiado.

**- ¡Oh, diablos… siento que la cabeza me va a explotar! –**

**- ¡Por fin reaccionas! –**

**- ¿Tú?¿Dónde estoy? –**

**- Terrence, estoy al tanto de tu problema con el príncipe George, no sé como sucedió todo esto, tuve que hacerte traer a Londres antes de que sus hombres te encontraran, ¿sabes lo que podría pasarte? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en problemas? Hablaremos con el rey en cuanto llegue y solucionaremos esto de la mejor manera posible, iremos al castillo y sólo tendrás que retractarte de tu compromiso con la señorita Andley. Así el príncipe, podrá desposarla sin conflicto –**

**- ¿Estoy en Londres? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Y Candy, ¿también ella está aquí? –**

**- Al parecer sí, ha viajado con el príncipe George. Tengo entendido que es su huésped mientras se soluciona todo esto del supuesto compromiso. George alega que tú mentiste a la corona para impedir que él la desposara, así que, por juicio de duda, puede retenerla en el castillo. –**

**- ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo se atrevió a aprisionarla? –**

**- Terrence, existe la posibilidad de que ella esté ahí por su propia voluntad, ¿lo has pensado? Quizá quiera convertirse en su esposa después de todo. –**

**- ¡No, ella jamás lo aceptaría! –**

**- Será mejor que te retractes y te liberes de todo este conflicto ahora que puedes hacerlo, mi amistad con el rey nos ayudará, así podrás regresar a New York cuanto antes y olvidarte de todo este problema. No se trata de cualquier persona a quien te enfrentas, Terrence, sino de toda la legislación británica. –**

**- No, no me importa lo que el idiota de Windsor haga, yo no voy a abandonar a Candy, debo hacer algo. –**

**- Terrence, puede mandarte matar y no tendría forma de inculparlo de nada, esa jovencita y tú, no tienen nada que ver, además, tú vas a casarte con esa actriz de New York, Susana Marlowe ¿no es así?, deja de buscarte problemas por una jovencita de la que gustaste en tu adolescencia, eres un hombre ahora, las cosas han cambiado. –**

**- No Duque, una vez más se equivoca. Nunca comprenderás lo que ella ha significado para mí, ni antes ni ahora. Como tú mismo dices, soy un hombre ahora, y mis decisiones las tomo yo, nadie más. Así que seré yo quien resuelva esta situación. Por eso me alejé de este mundo de porquería e hipocresía desde un principio, por eso nunca acepté ser el heredero del honorable duque de Grandchester. ¡Toda la aristocracia es una mierda!**

**- Terrence, te prohíbo que te expreses así. No puedes negar quien eres. Y si no me equivoco, te has favorecido de tu linaje en esta absurda situación. No te molestó mostrarte como mi heredero para enfrentarte a George, ¿no es así? –**

Terry apuñó sus manos, su mandíbula se tensó, las sienes le punzaban; era verdad, se había servido de su linaje para salvar a Candy de esa situación. ¿Cómo podría contradecir a su padre ahora? Tal vez, después de todo, sería el próximo duque de Grandchester.

**- Terrence, ¿a dónde vas? Deja tus caprichos y egoísmos a un lado. ¡Tenemos que resolver esta situación! O acaso, ¿piensas huir de nuevo?, ¿vivirás huyendo de tus responsabilidades toda la vida? ¿Hasta cuándo, Terrence? ¿Cuándo pararás de huir a tu destino? –**

**- No pienso huir, nunca lo he hecho padre, te equivocas otra vez, cuando me fui de Londres, no huía, todo lo contrario, por primera vez me enfrentaba a la vida, por primera vez, hacía frente a mis responsabilidades. Fue la primera decisión como un hombre íntegro. Fue la primera vez, que hice lo correcto y asumí las consecuencias de mis actos. Así que sabrás, que ahora, con mucha más razón lucharé, más aún, tratándose de la mujer que amo. Debo avisar a Albert Andley, de lo que sucede –**

Terry dejó la habitación azotando la puerta.

En una elegante habitación, Candy lloraba al sentirse totalmente marginada y pérdida...

**- ****¡No puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo!...**

Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de contener el torrente de lágrimas que se le vino encima. Su corazón era un remolino que decidió vaciarse en ese momento.

**- ¡Quiero salir de aquí!... ¡por favor, por favor!...**

Lloraba sin control. Todas las tristezas del mundo se acumularon en sus ojos y todos los gritos de su garganta, los ahogó en el océano de su desesperación.

**- Señorita –** la llamaron desde la puerta

Candy alzó lentamente su cabeza para responder a la extraña con su mirada.

**- Su majestad, el príncipe George, desea verle... acompáñeme por favor –**

La tomó por el brazo y la condujo por un pasillo largo hasta otra habitación. No sabía en donde se encontraba, desde que había recobrado el sentido, la habían mantenido presa en la habitación y su único contacto con el exterior era la mucama. Era un lugar muy elegante. La habían transportado vendada y sedada, dejándola sin la oportunidad de saber su destino.

**- Tome asiento señorita, su majestad, estará aquí en un momento –**

Al fin la puerta se abrió y otro par de pasos se le acercaron. Con la cabeza baja, Candy comenzó a recorrer de los pies a la cabeza a quien se encontraba frente a ella.

**- Por poco no te reconozco preciosa... ¿te sientes bien? ¡Estás muy pálida! –**

Arthur se aproximó a su cara para quedar frente a ella. Candy permanecía aún sentada. Arthur se inclinó un poco y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, Candy reaccionó al instante apartándose bruscamente.

**- ¿Sabes una cosa? de cerca eres mucho más linda todavía...**

**- … -**

**- Así que no piensas responder a nada de lo que te diga. No es el comportamiento adecuado de una dama ¿no te parece? –** se retiró y le dio la espalda –

Se volvió de frente, con los brazos cruzados.

– **Debes de esforzarte un poco en ser más sociable. Ahora eres la futura reina de Inglaterra, un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier mujer. Sin embargo, la elegida has sido tú. Qué ironía ¿no lo crees? ¡Tu vida parece un cuento de hadas. Y en esta historia, tu príncipe azul soy yo! –**

Candy seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Arthur sujetó a Candy, la levantó del sillón y la acorraló contra la pared.

**- Si hay algo que admiro aparte de tu belleza, es tu valentía. –**

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, pero Candy no bajó la vista.

**- ¿Acaso preferirías ser la Duquesa de Grandchester? –**

Candy sonrió, demostrándole con eso la obvia respuesta. Arthur se enfureció y azotó a Candy contra la pared para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. Un tímido grito salió de su boca, sobre todo por la sorpresa, no esperaba que Arthur reaccionara de manera tan violenta.

**- Más le convendría al duquecito no inmiscuirse más en este asunto y a ti, cambiar de actitud para conmigo o será él quien pague las consecuencias. –**

**- ¡Deja a Terry fuera de todo esto! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! –**

Al darse cuenta de la reacción de Candy ante la mención de Terry, Arthur empujó a Candy para hacerla caer al piso.

**- Al parecer Grandchester, es la palabra mágica que logra hacerte hablar. No entiendo cómo pudiste caer en el juego de Grandchester... ¡Te creía más lista, ¨JULIETA¨! –**

Desde el suelo, Candy trataba de incorporarse. Pero el comentario de Arthur, la hizo desistir en su intento.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? –**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero no lo sabes? –** el tono de Arthur se tornó sarcástico –

Candy simplemente atinó a sentarse en el piso y observarlo desde ahí. Él se acercó hasta ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero Candy lo rechazó y sonriendo de manera amable, retiró su mano y se dirigió al sillón en el que antes Candy estuviera.

**- Ahora me doy cuenta de que no. –** Continuó Arthur **– Te has perdido de mucho, preciosa. –**

Candy sólo lo miraba con recelo.

**- ¿Recuerdas que Terry y tú estaban ¨COMPROMETIDOS¨? –**

Candy seguía sin entender. Arthur se arrodilló a su lado y fijó sus azules ojos frente a las lindas esmeraldas.

**- Tu ****NOVIECITO****, te ha dejado para casarse con otra, una burda actriz, Susana Marlowe, ¿la recuerdas?, quien tuvo un desafortunado accidente tratando de protegerlo, eso sí que es amor, ¿no crees?... es una pena lo de su pierna... Aún más, que tuvo que soportar los deslices de su prometido, pero ahora estarán felizmente casados, ya Grandchester se aburrió de este juego y decidió que era tiempo de cumplir con su prometida verdadera, así que, vino en mi busca para hacer lo correcto y para deslindarse de este asunto, te ha cedido a mí. –**

**- ¡¿Qué dices, cederme?! No soy un objeto, ni propiedad de nadie… Terry no… –**

**- Sí, es verdad, no eres propiedad de Grandchester, pero es parte del protocolo a seguir, dadas las circunstancias en que ocurrió todo. No sigas con esta actitud, Candy, por favor. Dime una cosa Candy, ¿no te sientes mal de que William tenga que tomar el principado en contra de sus deseos? ¿O peor aún, reclamar el reino de Escocia contra su voluntad, sólo por tu culpa? Todo por jugar a la futura duquesa de Grandchester. Y ni qué decir de la pobre señorita Marlowe, no poder caminar y tener que cruzar el atlántico, sólo para reclamar el título de duquesa de Grandchester, que una linda enfermera pretendía arrebatarle. Si piensas que miento –** dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento **– puedo repetirte fielmente las palabras de Terrence cuando te cedió a mí... ¿Te gustaría escucharlo? –**

**- ¡No! –**

**- Te propongo algo... ¿Por qué no ocupas desde hoy tu lugar en nuestra habitación? No estarías más prisionera de una habitación vacía, sólo mis brazos te aprisionarían y créeme que sería muy placentero. No tienes de qué preocuparte, nos casaremos tan pronto como el duque venga a entregarte oficialmente a mí. –**

Arthur se acercó a Candy y trató de abrazarla.

**- ¡No me toques! ¡Me das asco! ¡Jamás me entregaría a alguien tan ruin y miserable como tú!–**

Un río de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Candy, inesperadamente, golpeó las piernas de Arthur, logrando que éste cayera al suelo y comenzó a correr, pero desafortunadamente, al llegar a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba con llave. Arthur se puso de pie y la jaló con fuerza para alejarla, ocasionando que se impactará contra el piso de la sala.

Candy retomó el aliento.

**- ¿Por qué me rechazas? Estoy enterado de las aventuras que mantenías con Grandchester desde que estaban en el colegio, ¡no has sido más que la distracción del actorcito bastardo! ¿Preferirías ser su ramera privada toda la vida? –**

**- ¡¡Lo prefiero mil veces, a ser tu esposa!! –**

Lleno de furia por las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia, Arthur se aproximó a Candy, quien aún yacía en el piso, la levantó por los brazos y la sacudió sin piedad hasta tumbarla al piso nuevamente.

**- ¡¡Será mejor que empieces a dirigirte a mí con respeto!! –** Le gritó **– Ordenaré que se inicien los preparativos para la boda. Descansa mi amor, tienes que verte aún más hermosa para la ceremonia. Que tengas dulces sueños princesa... pronto, tu cuento de hadas se hará realidad... –**

Arthur salió del salón dejando a Candy en el piso derrotada y cada vez más débil, puesto que se había rehusado a probar alimento y pasado noches de insomnio, Candy estaba destruida. Su alma había perdido toda esperanza. Con la mirada perdida, dentro de una jaula de oro, Candice Andley, se rendía.

**- Llegamos a New York, William. –**

El tren detuvo su marcha en la estación y ambos hombres bajaron de él. George con un maletín negro y Albert con un paquete en sus manos, pero no detuvieron su plática.

**- ¿Ya tienes el coche listo? –**

**- Sí, pero primero iremos a la mansión, debes comer algo William, necesitas estar bien para lo que viene, después iremos a la embajada. –**

**- No tengo tiempo para descansar, George... –**

**- Bien William, será como prefieras... –**

**- Gracias por preocuparte, George. Estaré bien. ¿Ese es el auto? –**

**- Sí, ese es... –**

**- Vamos entonces... –**

Subieron y ordenaron al chofer arrancar.

**- A la embajada europea, por favor. –** indicó George

… …

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Llévenos a la embajada rápidamente! ¿Acaso no escuchó?– **Demandó Albert molesto, al ver que el chofer no obedecía –

**- Lo escuché perfectamente, señor Andley, pero me temo que habrá un cambio de planes. –**

**- ¿Cómo? –** Se apresuró a decir Albert de nuevo –

Y ante sus ojos, observaron como el chofer se volvió a verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro y entregándole un sobre en sus manos.

**- Tal como lo escuchó, señor Andley... no iremos a la embajada, lea el contenido, haremos un largo viaje, iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo suyo... –**

**- ¿Pero, quién es usted? –**

**- Su pase de abordar... –**

Después de unos días, el rey llegaba a Londres para resolver el conflicto que enfrentaba su corona.

**- Padre, que gusto tenerte aquí. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que volvías antes? –**

**- No sabía que necesitara de tu permiso, George. –**

**- Cl- cla– claro que no, señor... ¿me has mandado llamar? –**

**- Sí. ¡Siéntate! –**

**- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pareces algo molesto? ¿Pasó algo grave? – **preguntó incautamente** –**

**- ¡Pasa, que sigues sin entender lo importante de tu compromiso con tu país y conmigo desde el día en que naciste! –**

**- ¿Qué? –**

**- ¡Me estoy comenzando a fastidiar de tus caprichos y de tus tonterías, George¡ -**

**- Pero...**

**- ¿Tengo que repetirte cientos de veces que serás uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo en poco tiempo? –**

**- Papá...**

**- ¡Y que por lo mismo… todo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer será visto bajo una lupa! –** su tono se intensificaba conforme hablaba –

**- No te entien...**

**- ¡Cállate! ¡No me interrumpas! –**

Arthur se mordió con disgusto los labios a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

**- Tú y tu hermano, son los pilares de la Casa Real de Inglaterra... de su historia... su presente, pasado y futuro... ¿comprendes eso? –**

**- Sí, señor...**

**- ¡Pues parece que no!... ¡Dime lo qué tengo que hacer para que uses la cabeza de una vez por todas...! –**

**- Es que no sé a qué te refieres...**

**- ¿Dónde está la prometida del hijo de Richard Grandchester? –**

**- ¿Cuál prometida? –**

**- ¡Hablas conmigo, George! ¡Que no se te olvide! ¡Responde! –**

**- En verdad papá, creo que debes dejarme que te explique primero lo que sucede... ¡Te han mentido! – **Arthur intentaba convencerlo** –**

**- Vamos a tener un problema muy grave tú y yo, si sigues intentando burlarte de mi. –**

**- Nunca me atrevería, señor. Papá, quiero explicarte... No sé qué te han dicho, pero...**

**- Escucha George, estoy cansado... así que, no voy a desgastarme más contigo. Ahórrate tus explicaciones. Lo único que me interesa, es que ordenes su liberación inmediata y te olvides por completo de todos tus planes para con ella... ¿eso sí lo entiendes verdad? –**

**- Si me dejaras decirte lo que...**

**- ¡Maldita sea! – **Exclamó el Rey dando un manotazo sobre el escritorio** – ¡Haz lo que te digo!... ¡No te justifiques ahora!... ya lo harás cuando el señor Andley y los Grandchester estén aquí. Después me explicaras, por qué no dejas de hacer idioteces y de actuar de manera inconsciente... Estás definiendo tu futuro y el de toda nuestra familia... ¡¡Así que, no te voy a permitir que manches mi nombre ni el de mi padre con tus estúpidos caprichos!! –**

**- ¿Terry vendrá? –**

**- Ah ¿Ya regresó el oxígeno a tu cerebro? –**

**- Padre, yo quiero desposar a Candy, Grandchester, mintió… nunca existió tal compromiso, y si lo hubiera, el declinará al título del Duque, el compromiso no será válido para mí. –**

**- Su alteza, el Duque de Grandchester y su hijo, han llegado. –**

**- Avíseles que en un momento los atenderé. –**

**- Enseguida, su alteza, con permiso. –**

**- Si lo que me dices resulta no ser cierto… Te disculparás ante ellos por todo lo que has provocado. –**

**- ¿Qué yo qué? –**

**- Y no sólo eso... lograrás resarcir todo lo que has hecho sin causar daño alguno a mi reinado y a nuestro nombre... ¿entendiste? –**

**- Pero padre… Yo no he hecho na...**

**- ¡Basta George! Quítate de mi vista –** dijo con desdén el Rey – **y limítate a obedecerme... haz traer a esa jovencita al salón, llama a tu hermano y ¡te quiero presente! –**

**- Padre, pero yo…**

**- ¡Ve a hacer lo que te he ordenado! –**

**- S-sí...**

**- ¿Sí, qué? –**

**- ¡Sí... señor! –**

El heredero a la corona se estremecía de impotencia camino a la puerta.

**- ¡Duque de Grandchester, Terrence! –**

Duque Y Terry: - **¡Su alteza! –** El duque y su hijo se inclinaron en reverencia -

En ese momento, el sirviente real entra de nuevo…

**- Su alteza, el señor William Andley, está aquí y desea verle, ha dicho que usted le espera…**

**- Oh si, así es, haga pasar al señor Andley, por favor –**

**- Sí, su alteza. Señor Andley, pase. Por aquí, por favor. –**

**- ****Señor Andley – **inquirió el Rey –

**- Su alteza –**

Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido, había intentado contactar a Albert y no había tenido éxito, ahora entendía que se debía a que venía hacia Inglaterra. ¿Entonces, él ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido con Candy?

**- Lamento que tengamos que tratar este asunto de nuevo. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me informó de lo acontecido. Nunca había sucedido ningún tipo de conflicto con los Andley. Tu padre fue un gran hombre, de sabias decisiones. Jamás habría permitido que sucedieran este tipo de situaciones tan desagradables y que ponen en duda el buen nombre de la familia real. –**

**- Estoy seguro de que mi padre, ¡jamás habría dudado de su proceder y sabiduría en estos asuntos, su alteza! –**

**- ¡Lo sé, por eso decidí viajar inmediatamente y resolver esta situación, personalmente! –**

La puerta del salón se abría de nuevo ante la mirada de los presentes.

**- Edward, George, pasen –** les ordenó a sus hijos.

**- William... –** Edward estrechó su mano **- ¿Cómo estás? –**

**- Vivo aún. Edward, me da gusto verte nuevamente. –**

**- ¡Buenas tardes! –** fue el saludo generalizado de Arthur, pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Albert y Terry.

**- George, empieza por contarnos a todos, cómo inició todo este problema, hijo. –**

Arthur sudó frío y comenzó su relato, después de terminado, el rey se dirigía a Terry.

**- Bien Terrence, al parecer has irrespetado a mi corona. –**

**- Su alteza, seré sincero con usted, Candy y yo, tenemos una historia juntos, circunstancias desafortunadas del destino nos alejaron en su momento, las cosas son diferentes ahora, le aseguro que Candy y yo, nos amamos y que aspiro a casarme con ella. –**

**- Sin embargo Terrence, tengo entendido que son varios los caballeros que aspiran a lo mismo sin ser correspondidos, ¡mi hijo es un ejemplo! ¿Cómo sé que usted no es un enamorado más? –**

Terry sintió que las palabras mencionadas por el rey le rasgaban como una daga en su cabeza y su orgullo, sintió celos, celos enormes al recordar a todos los que habían quedado prendidos de la calidez y belleza de su pecosa, pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa lo hizo serenarse para así responder al Rey.

**- Señorita, debe acompañarme, su alteza real, solicita su presencia. –**

**- ¿El rey? –**

**- ¡Lo soy! Pero a diferencia de esos caballeros, yo si soy correspondido. –**

**- ¡Se ve usted muy seguro joven Grandchester! ¿Cómo puede usted probar que lo que dice es verdad? Y de serlo, ¿ha pensado en su posición? ¿Acaso no es su deseo declinar al título de su padre? ¿Cómo espera enfrentar esta situación si no estará a la altura de las circunstancias? Mi hijo es el príncipe, futuro heredero de la corona inglesa, no lo olvide, su honor debe ser respetado y convirtiéndote en un plebeyo más, no puedes osar intervenir en sus decisiones. –**

**- Su alteza, le aseguro que me encuentro a la altura de la situación y no oso intervenir en las decisiones de su hijo, es el príncipe quien se interpone en mi camino e intenta intervenir en mis decisiones! Habla usted de honor, el honor no sólo se hace presente en rangos aristocráticos. ¿Acaso no es honor de caballero, respetar la dama del otro? ¡El amor de Candy, me pertenece! –**

Justo cuando Candy ingresaba al salón, Terry terminaba su oración y sólo alcanzó a escuchar como Terry se pavoneaba de ser su dueño, lo que la llenó de indignación, entonces Arthur no había mentido, para Terry, en verdad sólo era una diversión.

**- ¡Así que usted es la dama causante de que esté por desatarse un gran conflicto político! Sin duda, es usted una dama muy hermosa, ahora me es más entendible todo, por favor señorita Andley, sería tan amable de acercarse un momento conmigo. –**

**- Sí. –**

Candy caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el rey, no podía pensar con claridad, ¿qué pasaba en ese salón? ¿Acaso Albert venía por ella encadenándose al reinado de Escocia? ¿Y Terry? ¿Había venido a cederla a Arthur tal y como éste se lo había advertido? Sus piernas temblaban, ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Condenaría a Albert?

Llegó hasta el rey, éste la observó fijamente, tan perturbada se encontraba Candy, que no veía nada, no se percató de que el rey fijó su mirada en el brillo de sus ojos al ver a Terry, después de esto, el rey sólo le sonrió.

**- Señorita Andley, espero que mi hijo le haya brindado la hospitalidad que usted merece, ahora usted se ha convertido en mi invitada de honor, siéntase con libertad en mi reino, si nos disculpa, señorita, podría dejarnos a solas una vez más, le aseguro que en cuanto terminemos de tratar unos puntos más, usted podrá retirarse con el señor Andley. –**

Candy sólo pudo voltear hacia los celestes ojos de Albert, cuanta falta le había hecho, y ahora estaba ahí, enfrentando todo para salvarla de su cruel destino, pero ¿y el de él? ¿Quién lo salvaría a él?

**- Pero, es que yo…**

**- Princesa, puedes ir, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, no te preocupes. –**

Candy no dijo más, al escuchar las palabras de Albert, salió del salón en compañía de su custodia.

**- Bien, joven Grandchester, comprenderá que su falta es grave. Ha faltado a la corona intentando engañarnos con el compromiso, que sé no existe. Pero, si lo que has dicho es verdad, y tú y la joven Andley se aman, no se habrá cometido en sí la falta. Ahora, sólo restaría que la boda se realice, pero debo advertirte que estarían a prueba por dos años, si ese matrimonio resulta ser una farsa, me enteraré, te lo aseguro. Ambos pagarían y no sólo ustedes, si no sus respectivas familias, además, anulado el matrimonio, la señorita Andley, quedará bajo mi legislación y custodia, la haré volver a Inglaterra y entonces, cualquiera que yo decida podrá desposarla, así no habrá más dudas y la deuda de mi hijo hacia su honor será saldada. Será un honor para mí ser el anfitrión de tan importante evento. Pero para que esto pueda llevarse a cabo, deberás convertirte en el heredero oficial del título de tu padre, primero y tendrá que ser esta noche, sólo entonces, podrás estar en condiciones de enfrentar mi acuerdo. –**

**- ¡Lo haré! –**

Albert y el duque veían a Terry admirados por su respuesta, lo que por tanto tiempo Richard Grandchester deseó oír, de pronto, ya no lo convencía demasiado, ¿realmente su hijo sería feliz?

**- Señor Andley, ha permanecido en silencio a excepción de cuando su protegida estuvo aquí. No eh escuchado objeción de su parte, ¿quiere decir entonces que aprueba el compromiso del hijo del Duque con su protegida? –**

**- Sí ellos lo deciden así, yo no me opondré, Candy es quien decidirá lo mejor para ella. Yo actuaré en razón a lo que ella decida. Pero, existe alguien más, a quién sé mi princesa no es indiferente, y tras la situación vivida entre Terry y Candy, han estado saliendo, y tal vez… hayan surgido sentimientos entre ellos. Por lo pronto, el caballero se ha dirigido a mí, confiándome sus sentimientos hacia ella y las nobles intenciones para un futuro juntos. Sólo le pido su alteza, le dé la oportunidad a Candy de decidir. –**

La cara de Terry se tensó, ¿qué pasaba con Albert? ¿Por qué lo traicionaba? Y además, ¿a quién se refería? No, no podía tratarse de ¿Neal?

**- Así que no me equivoco cuando digo que la joven Andley es asediada por varios caballeros. Pero, William, sabes que sólo la nobleza tiene cabida en estas circunstancias, no podría permitir, que cualquier caballero, por más rico que éste sea, pretenda arrebatar a mi hijo su honor. En todo caso William, tendría que romper el acuerdo al que llegué contigo la última vez que nos entrevistamos en Londres, tendrías que abdicar al trono de Escocia, sólo así, podrás permitir que la joven Andley sea cortejada por otro caballero. –**

**- Lo sé, su alteza, le aseguro que respetaré las normas. –**

Terry no soportó más e intervino.

**- ¡Albert, Legan no pertenece a la aristocracia de este país, no trates de engañarnos! ¿Por qué haces esto, por qué me traicionas? –**

**- No Terry, no pretendo tal cosa, y no es de mi sobrino a quien me refiero. Lo siento, sé que es difícil para ti, pero primero está Candy, espero que me comprendas. Su alteza, si me permite, me eh tomado la libertad de pedirle que se presente ante usted, hoy. Si usted está de acuerdo, estará aquí esta tarde. –**

**- Que situación tan peculiar, jamás en todo mi reinado había sido testigo de una situación como esta. De cualquier manera, Terrence Grandchester, ha cometido una falta. Permitiré que haga su proposición a la joven Andley, pero si ella no acepta, será castigado, y siento mucho esto Richard, pero sabes que las reglas deben cumplirse, sino, mi reino no tendría razón, sé que te duele porque es tu hijo, pero, entiéndeme, en mi postura, también se trata del mío y del honor de mi corona. –**

**- Entiendo, su alteza, pero por favor, le pido se apiade de mí, estoy algo enfermo, mi salud no es nada alentadora, le pido que lo reconsidere, permítame pasar lo que me resta de vida en compañía de mi hijo. –**

**- Richard, lamento mucho verte así, estoy al tanto de que tu salud no está bien, lo siento en verdad. Tengo que pensarlo, no puedo decidir nada ahora, lo pensaré, es todo lo que puedo prometerte. –**

**- Me basta con eso por ahora, su alteza. –**

**- Bien, entonces Terrence, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, la señorita Andley se encuentra en el siguiente salón, el mayordomo te guiará, no tardes en regresar con la respuesta. –**

**- Sí, su alteza. Padre, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo a solas, por favor? –**

**- Por supuesto, hijo. –**

**- Pueden utilizar mi privado Richard, ya sabes dónde se encuentra. –**

**- Si, su alteza, con permiso. –**

**- Su alteza, me gustaría hablar con Candy, antes de que Terry lo haga. –**

**- Está bien William, entiendo tu postura. Te guiarán hasta donde se encuentra. –**

Terry y el duque salieron del salón y se dirigieron al privado. Después de escuchar lo que Terry quería decirle, el duque regresaría al salón con el rey, entonces, Terry iría en busca de la respuesta de Candy.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From:**

***La DaNi* **

**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus opiniones, además de que son muy alentadoras y cálidas. Ustedes chicas son muy amigables y buena onda. Espero seguir contando con su gusto hacia esta historia y seguir recibiendo sus opiniones respecto a esta.  
**  
**Un poco de paciencia y ayuda con sus coments les pido, recuerden que es mi primer fic.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y su tiempo, disfruto mucho de sus mensajes.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	18. PUESTA EN ESCENA

Un momento después, Candy pudo sentir que la puerta se volvía a abrir a sus espaldas y alguien entraba a la habitación. Respiró profundo y alzando los hombros, se preparó para enfrentar al enemigo.

Una fracción de segundo después, en lugar del enemigo de mirada amenazante, se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos cansados pero llenos de amor y brillantes.

**- ¡Albert! –** Candy corrió a sus brazos hecha un mar de lágrimas –

**- Princesa, no llores, por favor. ¡Recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras! –**

**- Oh Albert, cuanto te eh extrañado, esto es una pesadilla, creí que nunca más volvería a verte. Pensé... que estaba pérdida, que tendría... que casarme con Arthur. Gracias por salvarme... una vez más, Albert, tú siempre estás para mí… ¿Por qué soy tan tonta? ¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de ti? Todo sería tan... distinto… tan fácil. Perdóname por todos los problemas que te causo, por favor Albert. –**

**- Candy, no te atormentes con esos pensamientos, ya hemos hablado de esto, creí que había quedado claro. ¿No creíste en mis palabras entonces? ¿No creíste en mi, Candy? –**

**- Albert, yo jamás dudaría de ti… lo que quise decir es… es que... sería maravilloso si todo fuera diferente… nada de esto estaría sucediendo… no habría... conocido a Terry… no habría…**

Candy ya no pudo decir más, el llanto se apoderó de ella, sabía que Terry era el amor de su vida, y que volvería a pasar mil sufrimientos con tal de volverlo a conocer en mil vidas. Albert lo sabía y la comprendía.

**- Princesa, sé que el dolor te hace hablar así, porque la Candy que yo conozco, es valiente, no le teme a las dificultades y no se conforma con lo fácil. Ahora, necesito que me escuches con atención. Las cosas se han complicado y las opciones que tenemos no son muchas, ni muy alentadoras tampoco. Pero todo depende de lo que tú elijas. Yo te apoyaré en lo que tú decidas, princesa. –**

**- Albert… yo… haré lo que sea mejor para todos… no causaré más problemas…**

**- ¡No, Candy, lo que te pido es que hagas, lo que es mejor para ti! –**

Albert le explicó a Candy lo que sucedía y lo que había ocurrido en el salón. Aclaró muchas de sus dudas respecto a Terry y Arthur, de la opción que ameritaba el acceso de Albert al trono y del matrimonio con Terry, así como la opción que le había planteado al rey sobre el misterioso pretendiente.

Albert se retiró al salón de nuevo con el rey y los demás, dejaría que Candy pensara que hacer y la dejaría que fuera ella la que decidiera lo mejor para su corazón.

**- Su alteza, ahora Terry puede ir y hablar con ella, yo ya eh hecho lo que me corresponde, será Candy quien elija su destino. –**

**- Bien William, he accedido a todo esto, sólo por consideración a la amistad que tuve con tu padre y a mi amistad con Richard. Pero no seré más tolerante, mi paciencia, así como mi bondad, tienen un límite, y creo que eh llegado a él. Terrence, puedes ir con la dama, nosotros esperaremos al misterioso pretendiente. –**

**- Sí –**

Terry se retiró del salón y fue en busca de Candy.

**- Su alteza, la persona que espera el señor Andley, ha llegado. –**

**- Gracias, Smith. ¿Te ocurre algo? Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma. –**

**- Haré pasar al caballero, con su permiso, alteza. –**

Candy daba vueltas en el salón, su mente cada vez más clara y su corazón cada vez más sombrío. Cuando la puerta se abrió y dirigió su mirada al ingresante.

**- ¡¿Terry?! –** alcanzó apenas a murmurar, su voz ahogada en sorpresa y confusión. Al principio, sintió un frío paralizador que terminó por vencerla, impidiéndole moverse, luego, ganas de llorar, después, ansias enormes de correr a sus brazos y rogarle que la sacara del castillo lo antes posible, y por último, determinación.

**- ¡****Candy! – **

**- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste al salón sin que te lo impidieran? A mí no me permiten cruzar esa puerta. –**

**- ****Los caballeros ingleses como yo, tenemos recursos diversos para entrar a los castillos de las princesas que pretendemos desposar –** repuso Terry con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Candy abrió los ojos permitiendo que sus esmeraldas resplandecieran aún más, y por unos breves momentos no pudo articular palabra, el corazón le latía salvajemente al percibir su presencia a escasos pasos de ella.

**- ****¿Qué es lo que dijiste? –** preguntó al fin.

**- Que he venido a pedirte que aceptes ser mi esposa. –**

**- ¿Tú qué? ¡¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo, Terry?! –** Exclamó mientras trataba de sonar convincente, pues los latidos de su corazón, le complicaban el intento **– ¿Terry, acaso has perdido la razón? Tú bien sabes que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada. –**

La sonrisa de Terry se borró lentamente y por una fracción de segundo, las sienes se le tensaron. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente, su rostro había recobrado la serenidad y pudo contestar con su acostumbrada frescura.

**- ****¿Deseas convertirte en la esposa de George entonces, Candy? –**

Candy se llevó una mano a la frente. La cabeza le punzaba. Estaba a punto de volverse loca. Cuántas veces había soñado con Terry pidiéndole ser su esposa, pero ahora, en esas circunstancias, todo parecía estar fuera de lugar; y sin olvidar la constante… Susana Marlowe.

**- ****Terry, tú estás comprometido con alguien más. ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí pidiéndome que acepte casarme contigo, cuando sabes que tienes un deber que cumplir con Susana? Ah sí, ahora entiendo, lo que pasa es que tu orgullo no puede soportar que te arrebaten lo que se supone ¨te pertenece¨¿no es así? Puedes dejar de perder tu tiempo y regresar con tu esposa. Y una cosa más, no te atrevas a volver a insinuar que tienes derecho a cederme a otro o mantenerme contigo, no soy de tu propiedad, ni de nadie. –**

**- ¿De qué diablos hablas, pecosa? Susana ya no tiene cabida en esta historia Candy, además, al parecer... no existe otra salida –** contestó sentándose en un sillón cercano –

**- Terry, no entiendo nada de lo que dices –** se quejó confundida –

Terry dio un suspiro de impaciencia, la miró fijamente, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara junto a él, acto que Candy rechazó y se alejó aún más. Terry se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a aclarar la situación con calma.

**- ****Creo que te debo una explicación. Candy. Estoy aquí, porque estoy decidido a ayudarte a evitar que te forcen a casarte con el desgraciado de Windsor e intentaré hacer lo que sea para impedirlo. Si todo sale bien, conseguiremos burlar a la realeza, pero tendrás que cooperar conmigo. –**

Candy, sentía ganas de desaparecer, que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más, se acomodó en el sofá y le indicó a Terry que continuara con su explicación.

**- Desde la última vez que estuvimos en Escocia, Albert ****a intentado encontrar la manera de impedir que George pudiera obligarte a casarte con él, siempre y cuando el rey estuviera de acuerdo, pero si Albert decidía reclamar el reino de Escocia, entonces podría oponerse a que fueras forzada, pero estaba la posibilidad muy grande de que se desatara una guerra política y quizá hasta armada en contra de su reinado. Podría renunciar una vez que te hubiera librado de esa absurda boda. Pero si Albert renunciaba, tú heredabas el trono y si tú declinabas al mismo, quedabas de nuevo a merced de la legislación del rey, que éste muy bien podría ser el mismo George para entonces. Lo único que te libraría de él, como bien lo sabes, es comprometerte con un noble inglés, para que por medio del respeto aristocrático, no puedan impedir tal compromiso. La única solución favorable, es que tú y yo nos casemos, el rey tome el control de esta situación e impida que su hijo continúe con esta agresión a mi honor y tu familia. –**

**- ¿Y qué dice el rey de todo esto? –**

**- Que la boda se realice, pero advirtió que estaríamos bajo vigilancia por dos años, y si el matrimonio resultará ser una farsa, ambos pagaríamos y no sólo nosotros, sino nuestras familias también, además, anularía el matrimonio y tú quedarías bajo su legislación y custodia, te haría volver a Inglaterra y entonces, cualquiera que él eligiese podrá desposarte, para el honor de su hijo. Albert convenció al rey de que si tú aceptas mi propuesta, él la apoyará y aceptará lo que el rey ha dispuesto. –**

**- ****Pero… pero yo no quiero casarme… ¡No quiero casarme con nadie! ¿Es que no pueden entender eso? – **estalló y la rabia encendió aún más el brillo de sus verdes ojos. Terry sintió que la dureza de aquella mirada le helaba la sangre** –**

**- ****Entiendo tu postura, pero conserva ese coraje para lo que habrá de venir. Está es una situación muy delicada, muchas personas han estado en riesgo. En vista de que tú estás renuente a aceptarme como esposo, por obvias razones, tú y yo no tenemos nada que nos una ¿no es así? Nuestra historia quedó en el pasado, lo sé... es por eso, que te propongo un matrimonio… actuado. –**

**- ****¿Actuado? – **preguntó Candy sin entender** –**

**- ****Un matrimonio falso, para salvarte de uno verdadero con George. Lo que se necesita es un pretendiente noble inglés, que te cases con él sólo de palabra y que ese matrimonio se mantenga por dos años. Después, divorciarte y el reino ya no tendrá más ascendencia legal sobre ti para forzarte a otro matrimonio más. –**

**- Lo que me propones es... un matrimonio que a ti, te resultará más fácil de sobrellevar, puesto que eres un gran actor, ¿no es así Terry? – **Candy lo miraba con recelo, duda y expectante, aún y con algo de coraje y decepción** -**

**- Bueno, quiero ayudarte Candy. – **La mirada de Terry, destelló con un brillo misterioso** -**

**- Gracias Terry, pero has olvidado mencionar el plan de Albert. Y creo que optaré por él. – **Decía Candy, después de no haber descifrado su mirada** -**

Terry sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas, los celos le carcomían en alma. ¿Por qué Candy era tan testaruda, por qué estaba tan renuente? La respuesta era clara, no lo amaba, porque de lo contrario, esta situación, lejos de significar un problema, sería la excusa perfecta para estar juntos para siempre.

**- Eso sería muy peligroso para ti y además, aunque logres burlar al rey por ahora, no garantiza que no vayan a descubrir la verdad al poco tiempo. La familia real es gente poderosa, tienen conexiones e influencias por todas partes, inclusive en el extranjero. Pasaría poco tiempo antes de que te descubrieran y te obligaran a regresar para casarte. Sin mencionar que Albert, durante todo eso no se quedaría cruzado de brazos y se metería en graves problemas. Entonces Candy, como comprenderás, la idea del matrimonio que yo te propongo es la más viable. Tendría que ser totalmente legal para poder engañar a la familia real. – **De nuevo esa mirada indescifrable y cínica** -**

**- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y el otro caballero? ¿Por qué descubrirían todo si me casará con él y no contigo? Ah claro, porque tú eres el gran actor Terrence Grandchester, la máxima estrella de Broadway, ¿quién dudaría de tu actuación? Nadie, ni el mismo rey de Inglaterra, tienes razón. – **Espetó Candy, sarcástica, su voz estaba cargada de dolor, pero Terry notó burla en su lugar** –**

**- Así es, tú misma has resuelto la gran incógnita. ¿Alguna otra objeción, pecosa? – **Terry hizo uso de toda su fuerza para no aprisionarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta morir, la amaba, esa era la razón, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? No, no era que no se diera cuenta, lo que sucedía era que ¿ya no lo amaba?** -**

**- ¡No me llames pecosa! Además,**** si no te has casado con Susana, como aseguras, si estás comprometido, Terry – **arguyó ella inmediatamente, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón** – Y una cosa más, tus relaciones con tu padre están totalmente rotas y no posees la dote. –**

**- ****En todo eso te equivocas, PECOSA – **repuso él sonriendo con malicia** –**

**- ****¿Me equivoco? ¿Por qué lo dices? –**

**- N****o estoy comprometido con Susana, si eso es lo que te preocupa realmente. – **Le respondió con su sonrisa de medio lado y con la mirada intensa, lo que causó en Candy un estremecimiento que no pasó desapercibido por él** –**

**- ****Pero… la noticia se publicó en todos los diarios… y además Susana… y luego Arthur…**

**- ****Creo que deberé ponerte al corriente de lo que ha pasado con mi vida, porque es claro que desde la última vez que nos vimos... a ti no te ha importado mucho saber de mi –** agregó en un tono de ligero resentimiento y dolor oculto.

**- "¿_No me ha importado_?" –** pensó Candy llena de impotencia por no poder gritarle a la cara todos sus sentimientos –

– **El punto es, que mi compromiso oficial con Susana, quedó cancelado. –**

Terry bajó la mirada, pero después de un momento volvió a dirigirla directo a sus ojos. Candy sintió un escalofrío al percibir la dureza que de pronto parecía haberse recrudecido en su expresión.

**- Me enteré de tu compromiso con Neal, de tu participación en el frente de guerra y con ello al tiempo, de tu supuesta muerte. Viajé a Escocia antes de que se realizara mi matrimonio con Susana, fue ahí donde te encontré de nuevo y fue entonces que supe que estabas viva. Susana fue en mi búsqueda al enterarse de la noticia, su salud estaba muy desmejorada y tú jamás me habrías aceptado de saberlo, debía dejarte continuar y yo debía hacer lo mismo... volverte a ver... volver a sentir tus labios y escuchar que tú también correspondías a mis sentimientos, me dio fuerza para hacer lo que creí correcto. Después de lo ocurrido con Windsor, regresé a New York, como tú**** acabas de decir, Susana me ama, en mi estúpida arrogancia llegué a pensar que ella me esperaría con los brazos abiertos por siempre. No sabes lo equivocado que estaba. Una tarde, un amigo del pasado volvió a mi vida, lo llevé a conocer a Susana, puesto que pronto nos casaríamos, se hicieron amigos y comenzaron a salir de paseo juntos, puesto que a mí, los ensayos en el teatro me tenían ocupado casi todo el tiempo. Una tarde, fui en busca de Susana, al parecer mi amigo había logrado en Susana en tan sólo unos días, lo que yo no pude en años. Le había hecho entender que no la amaría nunca, Susana, es una dama dulce... no me había dado cuenta antes, hasta... ese día. Rompió el compromiso y me devolvió la libertad. –**

Candy apretó ambas manos al punto de casi hacerse daño con sus propias uñas. Poco a poco la verdad de la situación y sus implicaciones iban encontrando lugar en su cabeza. Terry estaba libre. Susana misma lo había dejado ir.

**- ****Susana dejó New York, y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. De eso hace ya meses. Me enteré de tu compromiso con un importante empresario, así como de tu ocupada agenda social con tus múltiples pretendientes, en especial de uno muy interesante, el cual nadie ha podido descifrar de quien se trata, hasta ahora, claro. Una vez libre, me dediqué a retomar mi carrera con la firme resolución de olvidarme por completo de cualquier tipo de circunstancias amorosas, vivo el momento sin ataduras ni compromisos. Como te habrás dado ya cuenta, no tengo buena suerte en esas cuestiones. Sin mencionar que el amor es un sentimiento mezquino que logra llevarnos a actuar estúpidamente, por eso lo eh bloqueado de mí. El amor, no entra más en mi vocabulario y al igual que tú, estoy convencido de que el matrimonio no es para mí. Al menos, esos eran mis planes hasta que Windsor apareció de nuevo. Y por eso estoy aquí frente a ti. Claro que este tipo de matrimonio no entra en la categoría habitual. Sin embargo, te debo mucho Candy, eso no puedo olvidarlo, una de las principales causas de lo que soy hoy, es gracias a ti. Me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba, me animaste a seguir mis sueños, así que, debo pagar mi deuda, la cual considero de honor. ¿Entiendes ahora, Candice Andley? –**

El rostro de Terry era duro como una roca. Ni siquiera un ápice de emoción en su acento. Las pequeñas esperanzas que Candy había alentando tan sólo unos momentos antes, se murieron súbitamente ante las frías palabras de Terry.

**- No necesitas pagarme nada Terry, nunca fue mi intención recibir algún beneficio futuro, además, no hice nada en realidad, sólo te ofrecí mi amistad y te expresé mi opinión. Si mi intromisión sirvió para que reforzaras tus decisiones para bien, entonces me alegro, pero no me debes nada. –**

**- Lo sé, y es por eso que lo valoró aún más. Fuiste una gran amiga Candy, nunca lo olvidaré. Además, quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué dices entonces, Candy? –** Preguntó Terry acomodándose en el sillón junto a ella – **¿Me aceptas como esposo? Te aseguro que actuaré mi parte con profesionalismo. –** Le dijo esto con un pícaro guiño** –**

Sin contestar, Candy se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el ventanal con la mirada fija en el paisaje.

**- No –** dijo finalmente **– Aún cuando Susana no esté de por medio, eso no resuelve el punto de que tú no posees el titulo y tus relaciones con tu padre no son las mejores, tú lo sabes. –**

**-****En eso también te equivocas. Mi padre y yo hemos hablado y ha cambiado su posición respecto a mí, nunca me ha desheredado, hemos olvidado los viejos rencores, bueno… si eh de ser sincero, no todos –** dijo esto mirándola fríamente, logrando que Candy se estremeciera una vez más. ¿Por qué Terry lograba eso en ella con tan sólo mirarla? –

**- ****Me da gusto por ti, Terry – **

**- Así que, ahora que los acontecimientos requieren que mi situación económica y política cambien para poder convencer al rey, puedo disponer de una gran fortuna y el asunto queda arreglado –** Terry se puso de pie y para asombro de Candy, la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sillón, la hizo sentar y para terminar por lograr que se sintiera desmayar, se arrodilló ante ella. Terry, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la forzó a verle a los ojos **– En el momento que aceptes ser mi esposa, me presentaré ante el rey a hacer lo correspondiente. ¿Qué dices, Candy? ¿Te casarás conmigo? Di que sí. Te aseguro que este plan no puede fallar. –**

De repente, la voz de Terry era cálida, como aquella noche en Escocia. Sin embargo, ni aún el ardor en sus mejillas al contacto con las manos de él, le podían hacer olvidar lo que había escuchado de sus labios, para él significaba saldar una deuda de honor, ayudar a una amiga del pasado y cuando el rey la había mandado llamar, la manera en que se refirió de ella, como su pertenencia, sólo era un reto para Terry y esta proposición de matrimonio era tal y como él lo había dicho, una puesta en escena para salvarla de Arthur. Además, si aceptaba, él sería el más afectado, no podía hacerle eso, Terry debía regresar al teatro, la vida aristocrática no era para él, apagaría el brillo de sus ojos, ese brillo que la enamoraba y la hacía estremecer cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que lo veía actuar, ella no podía quitarle eso, tenía que liberarlo de ese lío.

**- ****No, Terry. N- n- no acepto –** balbuceó ella y como sentía que pronto las lágrimas la pondrían en evidencia, volvió a levantarse del sillón para darle la espalda –

**-****¡Por Dios, Candy! –** Exclamó Terry lleno de furia y resentimiento poniéndose de pie tras ella **– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que implica ese matrimonio con George? ¿Te has puesto a pensar… ¡maldición!... que tendrás que entregarte a ese malnacido? –**

**- ****¡Basta! –** gritó ella sin poder contener más el llanto.

Solamente los sollozos de Candy se escucharon en la habitación por unos instantes. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de poder decir palabra.

**- ****¿Crees acaso que no he pensado en eso? –** dijo ella al fin, aún de espaldas, mientras repasaba mentalmente las horas de desesperación que había vivido desde el inicio del problema en que se hallaba metida.

**- ¿Entonces, Candy? –** Se animó a decir Terry suavizando el tono **– Acepta esta salida que es la única posible. Te aseguro que nadie saldrá perjudicado. Será solamente una actuación, una puesta en escena digna de éxito absoluto. –**

**- Yo… tengo que pensarlo Terry, debo decidir lo que haré, siempre está la posibilidad de aceptar el compromiso de alguien más, tú no tienes por qué seguir involucrándote en todo esto. Regresa a New York, si yo acepto al otro caballero, nada te impide que regreses. Te agradezco tu ayuda, de verdad te lo agradezco de corazón, pero no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo obligarte a una vida que no deseas y que te destruirá poco a poco. –**

**- Candy, no hables de algo que no sabes… –**

**- Lo sé, lo sé Terry, porque te conozco…**

**- Tú no me conoces aún, Candy, no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz…**

**- Tienes razón Terry, no te conozco completo, no te conozco cuando el orgullo y el egoísmo hablan por ti, no te conozco cuando la ira te posee, pero… conozco… tu alma. –** al decir esto último, Candy voltea y fija su mirada en la de Terry, con una determinación y seguridad que él nunca antes había visto en ella **– Tu alma es la que se asoma en el brillo de tus ojos cuando están iluminados por la pasión, por el amor a cualquier cosa que ames, cada vez que estás en el teatro, eso es lo que yo siempre eh visto en ti, por eso siempre te eh entendido, por eso sé, que no debes estar aquí, y sé que no puedo ser tu esposa. Ahora, será mejor que te marches, por favor te lo pido. –**

Terry estaba paralizado, no podía articular palabra, Candy lo había desarmado, la estaba perdiendo para siempre. Fue entonces que se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos con fuerza.

**- Tú no puedes decirme todo esto y esperar que me marche tan tranquilo como si nada pasara, sabes que tú y yo tenemos una historia, sabes que no me es indiferente lo que te suceda y sabes perfectamente que no me quedaré tranquilo y con lo brazos cruzados, lo sabes Candy. ¿Ves el brillo en mis ojos ahora? ¿Ves mi alma? Te está hablando, hay pasión en mis palabras ¿no es cierto? No me iré y lo sabes. No compliques más las cosas Candy, por favor. ¿Por qué haces todo más difícil? ¿Por qué siempre has de decidir por mí? ¡Respóndeme! –**

Terry estaba lleno de impotencia y de coraje ante Candy, sus palabras eran duras al igual que su mirada, sus impulsos hacían que sus manos la apretaran hasta causar dolor en sus brazos, se dio cuenta y la soltó. Candy lloraba, Terry le exigía respuestas que ella no podía darle.

**- Yo… no quiero involucrarte…**

**- ¡Ya estoy involucrado Candy, por si no lo has notado, desde que apareciste en mi vida, te involucraste en la mía y yo me involucré en la tuya!… para siempre… – **Dijo esto bajando el tono de su voz y dirigiendo su azul mirada hacia el ventanal** –**

**- Terry por favor… - **Candy lloraba**, **y eso lograba enfurecer más a Terry, no soportaba verla llorar. De nuevo se volteó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo de frente** –**

**- ¿Por favor qué, Candy? Dejémonos de tonterías y actuemos con la cabeza, deja que sea yo quien decida lo que quiero hacer, no te permito que oses hacerlo tú… de nuevo. –**

**- Está bien Terry… tienes razón, yo no te diré lo que hagas ni decidiré por ti… haz lo que quieras. Si deseas quedarte en este conflicto, hazlo. –**

**- ¡Lo haré! – **Terry la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo para escuchar lo que Candy le decía antes de que saliera** –**

**- Pero no olvides… que yo… también voy a decidir lo que es correcto para mí –**

**- Confiaré en que tu decisión sea sabia, Candy. Te veré más tarde. Piénsalo bien. – **Dijo esto sin voltear a verla.** –**

**- Lo haré Terry…**

Terry salió de la habitación sin decir más y sin poder evitarlo, azotó la puerta tras él.

Candy lloró desconsoladamente una vez que Terry se hubo marchado. Todo era tan difícil, pero ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Así que estaba decidido, se trataba solamente de pretender, ¿o no? Si tenía que ocultar su amor por él de todos los demás, incluso de él mismo, lo haría costase lo que costase.

From:

*La DaNi*

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer este fic, hasta el momento eh tenido buenos comentarios y aceptación, espero que logre mantenerlo así.

Sé que he hecho sufrir mucho a todos en este fic, pero no desesperen, es parte de, todo puede suceder.

Algunas veces, me enredo de ideas, en algunas ocasiones… he pensado que pasaría si Candy y Terry al final no se quedaran juntos, por todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, dolor, tantas lágrimas, tal vez se deba a que no son el uno para el otro. Tal vez Terry sea para mí, jejeje ;P

Pero calma, no se alteren, sólo han sido divagaciones al respecto, más no nada seguro, dejaré que la historia fluya y el camino que los personajes elijan, los lleve a la felicidad :P

¡Too much expression! Right? I know ;p

Respecto al siguiente cap., quiero advertirles que está... algo ¿raro? ¿Inesperado tal vez? O quizás aburrido, no sé, espero que guste, aunque… tengo ciertas dudas.

Esperaré sus coments. No dejen de escribirme que opinan acerca de él.

¡Hasta pronto!

From:

*La DaNi*


	19. APUESTA AL AMOR

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Terry entró a su habitación en el castillo de su padre, después de ese tortuoso día. El rey le informó que habría una entrevista más, la cual se llevaría a cabo con una cena, en la que Candy expondría su decisión y el rey sería el anfitrión para el anuncio del compromiso. Albert, ya no se encontraba en el salón cuando él había regresado de hablar con Candy. Así que, sólo le dijeron que el otro pretendiente asistiría el día acordado.

Por lo pronto, la ceremonia dónde se hacía oficial el legado de Terry, se había realizado esa misma noche. Fue entonces que se enteró, que el rey le había pedido a Candy permanecer en el castillo como su invitada especial hasta el día de la entrevista final, para que Candy pudiera pensar bien en lo que decidiría y que Arthur y Edward, habían sido enviados a otro de los castillos para evitar cualquier confrontación.

También, que el misterioso pretendiente, ya había hablado con Candy una vez que Terry se hubo marchado del castillo. Terry se devanaba los sesos pensando, tratando de descifrar de quien se trataba, ¿quién podría ser el otro pretendiente? ¿Por qué Albert no le había dicho nada? Finalmente, habría que esperar, ya la moneda estaba en el aire y una vez que cayera, se decidiría su futuro.

La noche de la entrevista final había llegado a convertir a Terry en un exiliado, había estado viviendo un infierno. No había visto a ninguno de los Andley desde la última vez que estuvieron todos presentes ante el rey. Su mal carácter había empeorado por mucho.

El Duque De Grandchester, padre de Terry, veía como su hijo se consumía y rogaba porque Candy decidiera lo mejor para los dos, Terry no podía seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre, eso era claro, cualquier cosa que se decidiera tendría un cambio significativo en la vida de su heredero.

Terry no soportó más la espera y decidió enfrentar a Candy una vez más, al día siguiente, ella tendría que dar a conocer su decisión, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla decidir mal.

Candy se encontraba observando las estrellas en el balcón de la habitación, a la que gentilmente, el rey había pedido que la trasladaran, tenía una vista hermosa, aunque no podía disfrutar mucho de ella porque los nervios le aplastaban el espíritu, deseaba ver a Terry, abrazarlo y besarlo una vez más por última vez, sentir sus fuertes brazos apretarla contra su cuerpo.

**- Terry… ¿por qué las decisiones ajenas intervienen en nuestros destinos? ¿Por qué sus males y consecuencias, tienen que alcanzarnos? ¿Por qué no, simplemente nos olvidamos de los demás y pensamos sólo en nosotros dos? Sería tan fácil… amarnos sin preocuparnos de nada más que de nuestro amor… Terry… No… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo. Te amo, siempre te amaré… pero no puedo olvidarme de los demás. Dios mío, mi señor, caminas a mi lado, sé que todo pasará porque estás conmigo. –**

Candy trataba de aclarar sus ideas, mientras recargada en el balcón contemplando la luna y las estrellas, como si el frescor de la noche pudiera congelar sus penas, una lucha de sentimientos y razones había en su interior, se debatía entre el amor y la razón, lo correcto y lo que pudiera ser.

_**- (*) ¿Cómo sigo adelante, si mi amor está aquí?**_

_**Vuelve, triste barro, y busca tu centro.**_

**- ¿Terry? –**

**- (*) Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido.**

_**Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?**_

_**Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol.**_

_**Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa,**_

_**que está enferma y pálida de pena**_

_**porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso.**_

_**Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente.**_

_**Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado**_

_**que sólo llevan los bobos ¡Tírala!**_

**- Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? Pueden verte.-**

**_- (*) ¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor!_**

**_¡Ojalá lo supiera!_**

**_Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa:_**

**_hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles._**

**- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? –**

_**- (*) ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí.**_

_**Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo**_

_**tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos**_

_**que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan.**_

_**¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas?**_

_**El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse,**_

_**como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos**_

_**lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes**_

_**que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves.**_

_**¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano!**_

_**¡Ah, quién fuera el guante **__**de esa mano**_

_**por tocarle la mejilla!**_

**- Terry, por favor, pueden verte, si te descubren, no quiero ni pensar lo que el rey dirá o lo que pueda suceder. ¿Qué pretendes? –**

**- He venido a declararte mi amor, y tú, ni te inmutas. ¡Mujer ingrata! –**

**- Terry… he escuchado todo lo que has dicho. Mi corazón está vibrando, tan sólo por haber oído tu voz. Pero… tengo miedo de que algo te suceda. –**

_- (*) _**_Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando,  
ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura,  
a la noche le das tanto esplendor  
como el alado mensajero de los cielos  
ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados  
de mortales que alzan la mirada  
cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa  
y surca el seno de los aires!_**

**- Terry, por favor. Te escucharán. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Te aseguraste de que nadie te viera? –**

_- (*)_**_Con las alas del amor salté la tapia,  
pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra,  
y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta,  
los tuyos nada pueden contra mí._**

Candy cada vez más desesperada, pues temía que en cualquier momento la guardia descubriera a Terry. O tal vez, Arthur hubiera puesto a vigilarla porque, conociendo a Terry, podría venir y hacer lo que precisamente estaba haciendo en este momento. Debía hacer algo ya.

**- Terry, vete ahora mismo. Pienso que Arthur me puede tener vigilada. ¡Puede hacerte daño y lo sabes! –**

**_(*) ¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos_**

**_que en veinte espadas suyas. _**

_**Mírame con dulzura**_

_**y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad. **_

_**Me oculta el manto de la noche**_

_**y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren:**_

_**mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio**_

_**que ver cómo se arrastra sin tu amor.**_

**- Terry, por favor, me estoy muriendo de nervios. –**

**- Dichosa tú pecosa, pues yo me estoy muriendo de desamor. –**

**- No debiste venir, ¿cómo supiste en que habitación me encontraba? Alguien te ha ayudado, confiaste en alguien de aquí y te traicionarán. Terry por favor… -**

**_- (*) El amor, que me indujo a preguntar._**

**_Él me dio consejo; yo mis ojos le presté._**

_**No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos,**_

_**en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos,**_

_**zarparía tras un tesoro como tú.**_

**- Está bien, haz lo que quieras, no seguiré discutiendo contigo. Buena suerte. ¡Adiós!** –

Candy cansada de pedirle a Terry que se fuera y de ver como éste ignoraba su suplica recitándole su obra favorita, decidió que era mejor entrar a la habitación e ignorarlo, así tendría que resignarse e irse, puesto que la habitación estaba en lo alto y Terry no podría llegar hasta ella.

**- Así que osas dejarme a la intemperie sin importarte mi suerte. ¡Pecosa, eres cruel! – **

**- ¡Terry! ¿Cómo has entrado hasta aquí? Debes irte Terry, esto no puede ser. Si nos descubren, ambos podríamos acabar presos o tal vez algo peor. Por favor Terry, te lo ruego, vete de aquí. –**

**- Candy, estás tan bella…**

**- Por favor Terry…por favor…**

Candy comenzó a llorar, la desesperación había acabado consumiéndola. Terry al ver sus lágrimas caer, no pudo soportarlo.

**- Candy, por favor no llores… no llores pecosa. Entiéndeme, no podía seguir en la incertidumbre, no puedo esperar a mañana, necesitaba verte y pedirte que me elijas a mí. Candy, es la mejor decisión, acepta. –**

**- Terry… no puedo… no puedo… entiéndeme tú a mí, vete por favor…**

En el calor de la suplica, Candy se aferró al pecho de Terry, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían con la fuerza necesaria, siguió insistiendo, rogándole que se marchara. Terry al sentirla junto a él, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Fue un beso lleno de amor, de ansiedad, de angustia, fue un beso lleno de necesidad. Al principio, Candy no supo cómo responder, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control cada vez más, se resistía, pero la ternura de Terry fue venciéndola y terminó por entregarse a sus besos. Al sentir que les faltaba la respiración, Terry se detuvo para mirarla una vez más.

**- ¿Aún quieres que me vaya, pecosa? –**

**- Terry, no hagas esto más difícil. Yo quiero que te vayas y no sólo del castillo sino de Inglaterra. Vuelve a América, regresa a New York y al teatro, vete y no mires atrás, te lo pido. –**

**- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme tal cosa, Candy? No voy a irme sin ti. ¿Eso quiere decir… que te has decidido por el otro? –**

**- Es lo mejor para…**

**- ¿Para quién? ¡No me digas que es lo mejor, cuando sabes tan bien como yo que no es así! ¿Para quién es lo mejor? ¡Respóndeme, me encantaría saberlo! –**

Terry estaba dominado por la furia, las palabras de Candy lo habían llenado de odio y desesperación. Candy lo sabía y no sabía qué hacer, Terry era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se cegaba por el coraje, debía tranquilizarlo.

**- Es lo mejor para todos Terry. Pero sobre todo…es lo mejor para ti. ¿No te das cuenta que si no te acepto lo hago por ti? –**

**- La única cosa que quiero que hagas por mí, es amarme. ¡De lo demás, me encargaré yo! –**

**- ¡No, vete, no te amo, vete! –**

Terry se congeló por un momento, era duro escuchar esas palabras de boca de Candy, pero no se dejó engañar.

**- Mírame a los ojos, mírame y dime que no me amas. Quiero que tus ojos me lo digan, pues ellos no mienten, dímelo a los ojos y me iré, no te volveré a molestar nunca más, lo prometo. **

**- Terry…**

**- Vamos, dímelo Candy, dime que no me amas…**

Terry tomó el rostro de Candy y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos, si se atrevía a decirle que no lo amaba a la cara, se iría, aunque la vida se le acabara en ese momento.

**- Terry… yo… yo… -** Candy lloraba, no podía decirle que no lo amaba a la cara, no podía porque no era verdad **– ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo con todo mí ser!** – Decía Candy hecha un mar de lágrimas y llevándose las manos a la cara para soltarse de Terry –

**- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…**

Terry levantó a Candy en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Al recostarla, comenzó a besarla con una pasión que había mantenido contenida, pero a la vez con dulzura, pues la amaba. Candy no se resistió más, si era la última vez que podría estar en sus brazos, lo aprovecharía a costa de lo que fuera, nada más importaría, sólo lo que pasara esa noche entre los dos, no importaba lo que vendría después, no importaba si tenía que sufrir o ser castigada, lo vivido esa noche bastaría para llenarla para toda la vida.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono, las caricias de Terry la mareaban, la hacían flotar, Terry la besaba lleno de amor, pasión, ternura y delicadeza; recorría su cuello, sus hombros y de nuevo volvía a su cara, aspiraba su aroma, la necesitaba tanto, y Candy le correspondía, era maravilloso, pero no, la lucidez regresó a su cabeza y lo hizo darse cuenta dónde estaban, no podía hacerle eso, la amaba, ella se merecía lo mejor, debía ser su esposa primero y darle la noche mágica y sin prisas que ella merecía.

Sus besos fueron bajando de intensidad y comenzó a bañarla con pequeños toques de sus labios sobre sus ojos y sus pecas. Si la amaba, debía esperar y eso haría.

**- Pecosa, te amo –** susurró en su oído, y Candy se estremeció –

**- Terry, tú… tú… - **Terry la besaba con sus ojos cerrados y al notar el temblor en su voz, abrió sus hermosos azules ojos y la miró fijamente, Candy se sumergió en su azul profundo y dejó de respirar, fue entonces, cuando Terry le sonrió, era una sonrisa nueva, llena de una adoración desfallecedora que la hizo dejar de pensar y olvidar lo que iba a decirle** – **

**- Tú eres la razón de mi existencia, te amo. Te amo Candice White Andley… Te amo Candy… te amo a ti, toda completa, amo tus ojos que son mi luz, amo tu cabello en el que se sumergen mis sentidos, amo tu boca, que es la fuente que sacia mi sed eterna, amo tu sonrisa, que me transporta al paraíso celestial. Pero más aún, te amo a ti, a tu alma, que es el complemento de la mía, mi hogar... eso eres tú para mí, Candy. Te amo y no temo decirlo, no me importa si debo luchar en el mismo infierno por ti, lo haré. –**

Candy extasiada por sus palabras, derramaba lágrimas mudas, no podía detenerlas, su corazón latía en un ritmo acompasado, pero cada latido era retumbante, seguro Terry podía escucharlo.

**- Terry yo… -**

**- ¿Me amas? –**

**- Terry…**

**- Mírame a los ojos Candy… ¿Me amas? –**

Candy fundió su mirada en la de él, no había más que hacer, era el momento de hablar con la verdad, era el momento de enfrentar al corazón.

**- Te amo, te amo como nunca nadie lo hará y lo puedo jurar… Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, no me cansaré de decirlo nunca, necesito hacerlo, tengo tantos te amos retenidos en mi pecho, amenazando con explotar y hacerme pedazos si no los libero. Te amo, Terrence Grandchester. Es tanto lo que siento por ti, que a veces dudo si decir te amo sea suficiente, tal vez hay algo más, puedo sentirlo, hay algo más que decir te amo, te amo no me basta, pero es la única que encuentro… TE AMO…**

El corazón de Terry latía en un ritmo diferente, distinto, sus ojos brillaban, su alma se elevaba y su cara era surcada por unas cálidas lagrimas que no supo en que momentos asomaron de sus ojos. Candy lo había llevado al cielo, había liberado toda opresión dentro de él, había expuesto a un nuevo Terry, que si bien antes moriría por ella; el nuevo, viviría y sólo para hacerlo junto a ella.

Candy posó la mano en su mejilla y le sonrió, Terry sintió como en ese momento, su alma se había fundido para siempre a la de ella; y entonces, la besó.

**- Duerme amada mía, duerme, que mañana nuestra vida cambiará, recorreremos mil caminos y tú conmigo vas a estar. –**

**- Siempre Terry, siempre estaré contigo…no lo olvides… nunca –**

**- Nunca, mi amor –**

Terry arropó a Candy con sus brazos, la sumergió en su pecho para hablarle al oído.

(°) _**Ya estoy aquí, ensayando**_

_**una nueva despedida. **_

_**Aquí animándome a dar**_

_**el primer paso de mi vida.**_

_**Colgado de tu melena,**_

_**atado a ti por cadenas.**_

_**A ti, a ti. Maldito deseo,**_

_**mi voluntad envenenas,**_

_**llenas de ti mi existencia de ti por ti**_

_**No puedo creerlo,**_

_**No puedo creerlo no**_

_**Pero eres mía, tan fuertemente mía**_

_**Que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta.**_

_**Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre**_

_**Y sin embargo he suplicado**_

_**Quédate siempre a mi lado**_

_**Los dos juntos contra el resto del mundo.**_

_**Yo que ensayé mi discurso**_

_**Y de memoria lo sabía.**_

_**Hoy frente a ti,**_

_**Me quedo en blanco**_

_**Y las frases se me olvidan.**_

_**Me miras y me terminas,**_

_**Me rindo cuando suspiras**_

_**Por ti, por ti**_

_**Y otra vez me ganas,**_

_**Vuelve a engancharme a tu risa**_

_**Me atrapas en tu camisa, en ti en ti**_

_**Me pueden tus labios**_

_**Me pueden tus labios, no**_

_**Y te quiero mía profundamente mía**_

_**Aunque sea en esta calle sin salida,**_

_**Siempre tan mía intensamente mía**_

_**Aunque sé que es una locura que no lía**_

_**Y los dos juntos por la vida**_

_**Contra el resto del mundo**_

Terry notó que Candy se había quedado profundamente dormida, su cara aún roja y sus pestañas aún húmedas de lágrimas; la besó en la frente y se separó de ella, tenía que irse y dejarla ahí, aunque su corazón se negara, era hora de partir, la aurora ya se asomaba, debía irse o alguien lo descubriría.

Candy despertó bañada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, recordó lo sucedido y tocó sus labios, aún podía sentir los de Terry sobre ella, un toque a la puerta la regresó de nuevo a la realidad.

**- Adelante –**

**- Buenos días, señorita Andley. Le he traído algo de comer, está muy pálida y ya es muy tarde, no había querido despertarla, pero necesita comer algo. Mientras usted come un poco, le prepararé su atuendo, su alteza real, desea hablar con usted en cuanto se sienta mejor. –**

**- **_**¿El rey? ¡Dios mío! ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que Terry estuvo aquí? No, imposible, en ese momento hubieran intervenido. ¿Qué querrá el rey hablar conmigo? Presiento que algo sucederá, algo está mal, muy mal…**_ - Pensaba Candy para sí misma –

Una vez que estuvo lista, le pidió a la mucama que la dejara un momento a solas y regresara un poco más tarde para que la escoltara hasta el rey, necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de responder a las demandas de la realeza.

**- Toc Toc –**

**- Adelante –**

**- ¡Hola, preciosa! –**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que no debes estar en el castillo y mucho menos en mi habitación! –**

**- Lo sé, lo sé preciosa… me pregunto si lo mismo le habrás dicho a Grandchester anoche…**

**- Pero…**

**- Ah ha no, no me interrumpas, sé que no fue así o no debiste ser muy convincente, ya que el muy bastardo salió como el burdo ladrón por tu balcón, cuando el alba ya se asomaba por las montañas… Pero no te preocupes, yo no tardaré tanto tiempo, lo que he venido a decirte me tomará sólo unos minutos. –**

**- ¿De qué se trata? –**

**- ¡Vaya!, pensé que lo adivinarías, pero está bien, de cualquier manera, disfrutaré de decírtelo… ¡Preciosa, tú te casarás conmigo, me elegirás a mí esta noche! –**

**- ¿Cómo? Estás loco, jamás haría esa… esa… Es una locura total, si la razón por la que estamos en esta situación y toda esta problemática absurda, es precisamente porque en un principio no acepté ser tu esposa, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero ser tu esposa, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo! –**

**- Es una lástima preciosa, en verdad, créeme, pareciera que no, pero aún guardo recuerdos de mi infancia y Grandchester… pues… simplemente, tengo buenas memorias de él, pero las cosas han cambiado, ya no somos aquellos niños, ¿verdad preciosa? Ahora somos hombres, que peleamos por la misma dama, y nos ha convertido en enemigos… Por lo cual yo ahora…**

**- ¿Por lo cual qué? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –**

**- Tendré que informar a la corte, al parlamento completo y claro, primero a mi padre, de la gran ofensa y agresión de Grandchester… es una pena, tan joven y terminar así, por una dama –**

**- Arthur… tú no te atreverías a hacer una cosa así… tú –**

**- ¿Y por qué no? ¡En el amor, todo se vale! –**

**- Por favor, no lo hagas, no quiero que le pase nada a Terry, no puedes permitir que lo apresen y pierda años de su juventud encerrado en una sucia prisión y además, su carrera apenas está en ascenso. ¡No lo hagas Arthur, por favor! –**

**- Candy, preciosa, jamás haría una cosa tal, sé que Grandchester no soportaría una cosa así, preferiría la muerte… y esa es justamente, la sentencia que se le otorgará. –**

**- ¡Nooo! Estás mintiendo, ¿por qué haces esto? –**

**- Es lo que procede, me ha faltado, ha faltado a la corona, ha desobedecido un mandato del rey, se ha burlado en su propia casa. ¡Es una completa traición! ¡Y lo pagará con su vida! –**

Candy sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies y caía en un precipicio sin fondo, de repente sus piernas no la sostuvieron más y su vista se nubló, cayendo en los brazos de Arthur, que al darse cuenta de su desvanecimiento, corrió a sostenerla para evitar que cayera al suelo**. **

**- Candy, ¿qué te pasa? –**

Candy no había perdido la conciencia, sólo había sido la impresión, abrió los ojos y miró a Arthur fijamente, con su mirada llena de dolor y lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

**- Arthur, por favor, no lo hagas, dejemos a Terry fuera de todo esto, te lo suplico. –**

Candy hablaba apenas en un susurro, Arthur se estremeció al sentir el aliento de la rubia tan cerca de él y su cálido y frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, la mirada profunda y directa, nadie nunca se había atrevido a mirarlo así, sólo un rebelde inglés que amenazaba a robarle la dama, pero no ninguna mujer, ninguna había tenido el coraje y valor suficientes para enfrentarlo, pero Candy era distinta, si, ella era distinta a cualquier otra dama, y eso lo sabía, por eso estaba loco por ella, no podía seguir mirándola de esa manera o ella lograría lo que se propusiera con él, dominaría totalmente su voluntad como a un títere. La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la guió hasta un pequeño sofá que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

**- Preciosa, lo que me pides es algo que está fuera de mis manos –**

**- Pero eres el príncipe ¿no? Tú puedes evitarlo. –**

**- Sí, lo soy, pero antes de mí está mi padre… no puedo hacer nada contra él… a menos que yo… -**

**- A menos que tú…no dijeras nada… lo sé… por eso viniste antes a decirme que lo sabías… por eso has dicho que me casaré contigo… sabes que me tienes en tus manos. –**

**- Preciosa, no equivoques tu opinión respecto a mí, yo en verdad estoy interesado en ti, me encantas, eres una mujer única, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti… menos una… y esa es dejarte con Grandchester. –**

**- No estoy con Terry, él y yo ya no estamos juntos, no te mentiré, si hubo una historia entre él y yo y aún hoy existe un vínculo inquebrantable entre nosotros, nunca dejaré de preocuparme por él y nunca dejará de estar en mi corazón, siempre será alguien muy importante en mi vida, y haré cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance y más aún, para protegerlo de todo lo que pueda dañarle, no será por mi causa que él arruine su vida, su alma, no lo permitiré. ¡Dime que es lo que quieres que haga exactamente y lo haré! –**

**- ¡Lo amas! Tú en verdad amas a Grandchester… - **Las facciones de Arthur se tensaban al escuchar a Candy defender a Terry, el brillo en sus ojos, la determinación y la furia, sin duda lo amaba, Terry había ganado el corazón de la rubia y jamás se lo iba a regresar** – No hay duda de que Grandchester nació con la fortuna de su lado, lo tiene todo, y además, es dueño de tu corazón… que ironía… no importa, yo tendré algo que él nunca tendrá… a ti –**

Las lágrimas caían ya sin control de los ojos de Candy, pero ya no había emoción en su cara, su rostro pálido ya no expresaba nada, estaba vencida y acabada, Arthur conocía su punto débil y lo usaría hasta el final, ya no había más por qué seguir luchando, sólo quedaba una batalla más y para eso, guardaría las fuerzas que le quedaban, porque está vez no iba a perder.

**- Adelante, señorita Andley, veo que ya está lista para la recepción de esta noche, por un momento pensé que no vendría a verme y me dejaría con la incógnita como a todos los demás hasta la cena. –**

**- Alteza… yo… quisiera que esperara hasta la cena, si me lo permite. –**

**- Sin duda es una dama única, señorita Andley, se atreve a negarse a complacerme y acallar mi curiosidad. –**

**- Yo… -**

**- No se preocupe, le confesaré algo, admiro su valentía, los Andley son muy afortunados por tenerla con ellos, su honorable apellido resalta aún más, al portarlo una dama tan hermosa y valiosa como usted, jovencita. Ahora entiendo a William y su mirada, entiendo a Terrence y aún más y para mi pesar, entiendo a mi hijo. Pero seré franco con usted señorita Andley, no puedo dejar de admirar sus cualidades y su belleza, su honorabilidad, sin duda los Andley han hecho un excelente trabajo en su formación, pero… no es mi intención ofenderla o agredirla, créame, sólo seré honesto y espero que me comprenda. Yo no habría permitido a mi hijo que la desposara, no es la dama que él necesita, no podemos olvidar, y discúlpeme, pero aún y cuando sea un miembro de tan honorable familia, no lleva su sangre, querida, y en el caso de la realeza, es una situación muy importante, el linaje debe heredarse en la sangre también, es una lástima, puesto que repito, es usted una dama única. Pero, tanto George como Edward, deben desposar a una dama que haya nacido en cuna noble y el linaje corra por sus venas también. –**

**- Alteza… ¿qué pasaría si yo… eligiera a su hijo esta noche? –**

**- No lo hará, eh visto como se ilumina su rostro cuando el joven Grandchester está presente, eso me tranquilizó la primera vez que la conocí, y por eso le pedí que se quedará aquí, cerca de mí, sé que usted y Terrence necesitaban una excusa más para vencer sus miedos, y debía vigilar que George no cometiera alguna estupidez, mi hijo es algo impulsivo, pero no es de malos sentimientos, sólo está fascinado con su encanto, espero señorita Andley, que su estancia en mi palacio le haya servido para aclarar su mente y tomar las decisiones correctas, porque, si no se ha dado cuenta, varias personas dependen de lo que usted decida esta noche. No conozco al otro caballero, el joven Andley lo atendió aquella tarde, puesto que tuve que hacerme cargo de una contingencia, sé que se entrevistó con usted, no sé si este caballero sea el ganador, pero si sé que merece el mérito al venir hasta aquí y pelear una batalla que estaba casi perdida. Buena suerte y espero que haga lo correcto. La veré en el salón en un momento, puede retirarse. –**

**- Alteza… yo… le diré lo que eh decidido –**

**- En la cena, bien, pediré que preparen su puesto a mi lado, así podrá decírmelo sin que los demás nos escuchen. –**

**- No... Se lo diré… ahora… pero… necesito pedirle algo a cambio… –**

**- Huhmmm… Parece que la cena de esta noche no será lo que todos esperan, eh… La escucho señorita Andley. –**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By  
*****La DaNi***

**--------------------------**

**Gracias: Lady, Linda Berenice, maat sacmis, María, Ivett, Reeven. Nadia N, Diana G, Marilyn M, Mirna P, Alicia P, Leyla, Michelle, Katri, Edith, Jamileth.**

**Nuestra vida está llena de caminos, siempre, en todo momento, cada instante de nuestra vida debemos decidir a dónde dirigirnos, qué camino seguir, la diferencia radica en cómo lo atravieses, la actitud ante la vida definirá a donde y como llegarás, no importa el camino que elijas, si tomaste una decisión y te lo propones, cualquiera de ellos te llevará a la felicidad.**

**Espero que se queden hasta el final, pero si no, de cualquier manera gracias por este trayecto y el apoyo brindado hasta ahora.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y el tiempo que le dedican a ello y a leer es te fic.****  
****¡Hasta pronto!**

**Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* ****  
**

**From:****  
*****La DaNi***

(*) _**Partes del dialogo de Romeo;**_

_**De la obra Romeo y Julieta**_

_**De William Shakespeare**_

(°) _**Parte de la canción ¨Eres mía¨ de Alejandro Sanz. **_


	20. ROMPIENDO CADENAS

**CAPÍTULO 20**

En el gran salón, algunas personalidades del parlamento se encontraban ahí, habían sido invitados por el rey, pues éste les había adelantado que harían un importante anuncio, del cual necesitaba fueran testigos. El Duque de Grandchester ingresó al salón y un momento después, lo hizo Albert, a este último se le hizo extraño que Terry aún no se encontrara en el salón, así como tampoco Candy ni el rey, los príncipes ya se encontraban en sus puestos, pero Albert decidió evitarlos, El Duque hizo una pequeña venia al rubio patriarca en señal de saludo, puesto que algunos de los nobles aristócratas lo tenían preso en discusiones políticas, Albert le correspondió y dirigió su mirada hacia el resto del salón, una persona en el fondo llamó su atención, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí, se decidió a ir a saludar y preguntárselo cortésmente cuando una cálida mano tocó su hombro con familiaridad y el mayordomo real anunció la entrada del rey y su acompañante, la puerta principal se abrió. Albert dirigió su mirada a quién lo saludaba, pero el ingreso de los anunciados lo hizo regresar su vista al frente y no hacer comentario alguno a su acompañante.

**- Buenas noches, queridos amigos. Es un placer que hayan aceptado mi invitación de esta noche con tan poca anterioridad, espero no haberles causado ningún problema. Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Candice Andley, hermosa dama, miembro del honorable clan Andley, se encuentra en mi palacio como mi invitada, y debo decir, que ha sido una grata compañía. Espero que sea de su agrado esta cena y que el encanto inglés sea demostrado, caballeros. Jajaja. Bien, pasemos al comedor. –**

**- **_**¡Que hermosa!**_** ¿Cómo estás Albert? ¿No me saludarás? No te guardo rencor por tu traición, sé que lo haces por Candy, así que, espero que sigamos siendo amigos. –**

**- Por supuesto Terry, no te vi llegar. –**

**- ¡Pensaste que escaparía! Pues, lamento decepcionarte, pero aquí estoy, de hecho, yo si te vi llegar, es sólo que prefería ser espectador de todo este espectáculo, hasta que llegara mi turno. –**

**- ¡No cambias Terry! –**

**- Tal vez no de la manera que se espera, sin embargo, estoy aquí y he venido a hacer lo que corresponde. –**

**- Será mejor que cambiemos de tema, ya casi todos han tomado asiento, ya viene Candy. Te pido que no la inoportunes, por favor, Terry. –**

**- Jajaja ¡Me ofendes! Jajaja. Está bien Albert, veo que estás muy nervioso. –**

**- No más que tú, te lo aseguro. –**

**- ¿Lo crees? –** La mirada de Terry era fría y dura, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que Albert era un gran amigo, había una espina que le dolía, la que Albert le había encajado desde aquella tarde que propuso a un mejor pretendiente que él – **Quizá tengas razón. Por cierto ¿y tu gran candidato a yerno, dónde está? ¿Acaso no ha llegado aún o es que se arrepintió? –**

**- Estará aquí en un momento, Terry. Te lo presentaré en cuanto llegue, sé que te caerá muy bien, es un gran tipo, sabes, en muchas ocasiones, me recuerda a ti. –**

**- Jajaja. ¿Ahora te burlas de mí? Tal vez eso te ayuda a redimir tu conciencia. ¡Parecido a mí! ¡Ja! Seguramente esa excusa también se la hayas dado a Candy, ¿verdad? –**

**- Te sorprendería lo que ella piensa al respecto. –**

**- ¿Qué quie –**

**- Bien, damas y caballeros, espero que disfruten de esta gran cena, la incógnita se las despejaré durante el té. Buen provecho. –**

Terry había sido interrumpido por el saludo del rey y la cena, cada bocado le sabía a piedra, apenas si comió, lo que realmente lo mantenía ocupado era una hermosa rubia, vestida como toda una princesa y con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar. ¿Lo estaba evitando acaso? Tal vez si estaba muy nervioso como Albert había asegurado. Pero… ¿Por qué esquivaba su mirada? ¿Por qué no le correspondía? ¿Qué estaba pasando con Candy? La notaba distinta, algo había cambiado desde esta mañana, algo que cambiaba todos sus planes y tenía que saber a qué se enfrentaría esa noche.

La cena terminó y el rey invitó a pasar al salón para hacer el anunció que todos esperaban. En todo momento Candy estuvo acompañada por el rey, ni siquiera se había acercado a Albert, así que Terry, no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella en ningún momento, ahora ya era tarde, las cartas estarían sobre la mesa en cuanto cruzara la entrada del salón, la moneda giraba en el aire y comenzaba a descender.

**- Bien, los he reunido esta noche para hacerlos participes de una gran noticia, un evento importantísimo para esta nación –**

_**- ¿De qué demonios habla? – **_se preguntaba Terry a sí mismo en su mente_** –**_

_**- **_**Cómo todos sabrán, el reino de Inglaterra cuenta con dos jóvenes príncipes solteros, mis queridos hijos, Edward y George; y cómo saben, mi hijo mayor Edward, es el siguiente en ocupar el trono, sin embargo, mi hijo George, me ha dado una alegría aún mejor, claro que me alegra que Edward será el próximo rey, porque así será, aunque mi George se haya comprometido antes –**

**- **_**¿Cómo?**_** – **Pensaba Edward** - **_**¿En qué momento sucedió esto? ¿Acaso esa americana sí ha aceptado a George? ¿Por qué mi padre no me lo informó antes?**_** –**

**- Sé que esta noticia los consterna, en un momento llegaran mi futura nuera y sus padres, para hacer el compromiso oficial, mi hijo Edward, deberá darnos una fecha para su próximo enlace, para poder asignarle a George y su prometida, la de ellos, puesto que deberán casarse una vez que Edward lo haga, no antes. Edward, mantiene un compromiso con Lady Elizabeth Kensington, quienes también se nos unirán en un momento para fijar la fecha del enlace, como ven, ustedes son los primeros en conocer a las futuras reinas de Inglaterra. –**

**- Alteza, esto es una gran sorpresa. Jamás nos habríamos imaginado que se tratara de tan importantes sucesos. Le confesaré, que todos en el parlamento pensamos que sería algo referente a la señorita Andley, se ha rumorado mucho estos días acerca de su estancia en palacio, llegamos a pensar que sería ella la nueva soberana. Disculpe usted mi lady. –**

**- Jajaja! No te preocupes Leroy, entiendo, la señorita Andley, sin duda, es la dueña de los corazones de muchos caballeros, incluso nobles ingleses, pero, esta bella dama, precisamente esta tarde, me ha comentado que no está lista para el matrimonio, al parecer no ha llegado el caballero indicado, es una pena que ningún inglés lo haya logrado. La señorita Andley, sin embargo, formalizará una relación y me ha hecho el honor de permitirme ser el anfitrión de tan importante anuncio, como ven caballeros, esta es una noche de romance, jajaja, cuanto tiempo que eso quedó en el pasado para nosotros los viejos ¿no? Bien, el afortunado pretendiente no se ha hecho presente aún, creo que se ha de encontrar con los demás invitados que esperamos. Smith, haga pasar a los invitados que recién llegaron, por favor. –**

**- ¡Buenas noches! –**

**- Buenas noches, Charles Kensington, es un gusto verte de nuevo, y más aún en esta ocasión en la que nuestras familias, formalizaran un futuro enlace. –**

**- Su Alteza, es un honor, mí querida hija Elizabeth –**

**- ¡Encantada de volver a verlo su Alteza! –**

**- Hija, estás hermosa, sin duda mi hijo es muy afortunado en desposar a tan bella y honorable dama. Tomen asiento, Edward, atiende a tu prometida. –**

**- Si, padre. Querida, acompáñame, siéntate junto a mí. – **

**- Bien, ¿y Lady Isabel Bowes? –**

**- Alteza, debo ser yo quien presente a mi querida sobrina, puesto que sus padres aún no regresan de su viaje, y se encuentra bajo mi cuidado, si me permiten, debo acompañarla para hacer la presentación oficial. –**

**- Por supuesto Charles, adelante. Bien señores, veo que el misterio ha sido despejado, la prometida de George es Lady Isabel Bowes, una joven y hermosa señorita, hija de una de las más honorables familias de la nobleza escocesa. Pero mientras Lord Kensington la hace venir, seguramente está muy nerviosa, es muy joven aún, conoceremos al pretendiente de la señorita Andley. –**

Terry, estaba al borde del colapso, que demonios era toda esa estúpida comedia, Candy no lo había elegido, sintió ganas de tomarla del brazo en ese momento y llevársela lejos de ahí, esto no podía estar sucediendo. No otra vez.

**- Señor Andley, al igual que los demás en este salón, desconozco la identidad del misterioso caballero afortunado, háganos el honor de hacer la presentación. –**

En ese momento, el mayordomo real se acercó al rey y le notificó algo al oído, el rey se disculpó y salió del salón un momento, al parecer se trataba de algo importante, puesto que el rostro del rey se había tornado confuso y molesto. Terry acribillaba a Candy con la mirada, pero ésta seguía esquivándolo, se mantenía conversando con los demás caballeros, que, una vez que la vieron, quedaron encantados por su belleza y carisma. Terry estaba hecho una furia y tanto Candy como Albert, lo sabían.

Edward y George, no eran la excepción, sus rostros denotaban el asombro de lo ocurrido esa noche. ¿Qué había sucedido para que el rey hubiese actuado de esa manera tan precipitada y negándoles todo tipo de salida de la situación? George era el más sorprendido, ¿cómo se había enterado el rey de la existencia de Lady Isabel?

El rey regresó al salón y su rostro estaba aún más consternado que al principio, las noticias que había recibido, sin duda eran malas, muy malas. El rey estaba completamente aturdido.

**- Damas y caballeros, al parecer el pretendiente de la señorita Andley es algo reservado y desea hacer su petición en privado, ha rogado por mi autorización y respaldo, así que, procederemos a dar inicio al baile, diviértanse en honor a mis hijos y sus futuras esposas. Yo me uniré en un momento, puesto que el caballero ha solicitado mi presencia y apadrinase la situación. ¿Qué tal eh? Bien, ahora pasen al siguiente salón, y que inicié el baile. –**

Todos los presentes se dispusieron a dar inicio al baile, ya que la señorita Andley, en realidad no era un tema importante para ellos, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del semblante del rey, a excepción de sus hijos, Albert y por supuesto, los Grandchester. Candy se encontraba en un trance en dónde no se daba cuenta de nada, sólo luchaba por no desmallarse ante la presión que ejercía sobre ella la mirada de Terry.

**- Señorita Andley, ¿puede acercarse a mí, por favor? –**

Candy, observó el rostro del rey, y al escuchar lo que le pedía, trató de ponerse de pie para obedecerle, pero, su cuerpo parecía soldado al sillón en el que se encontraba, el Dueque Richard Grandchester, notó que algo sucedía y se acercó para ayudarla.

**- Permítame el honor de escoltarla, señorita Andley, supongo que la emoción del momento la ha puesto nerviosa, no se preocupe, sosténgase de mi brazo, por favor. –**

**- ¡S-S-sí! –**

Candy no sentía las piernas, de no ser por el Duque que la sostenía, caería al piso irremediablemente.

Albert, no entendía la actitud del rey, y el rostro de Candy lo tenía sumamente preocupado, sabía que Candy estaba al borde de una crisis existencial. Terry no era la excepción, sus brazos estaban rígidos y sus manos apuñadas, la mirada más fría que Candy haya visto jamás, era como un imán, se debatía entre correr y atraparla entre sus brazos o esperar a que el miserable que se la arrebataba diera la cara y hacerlo pedazos.

**- Señorita Andley, ¿ha aceptado la propuesta de…? –**

**- Alteza, si me permite, me encantaría ser yo mismo, quien le declare mi amor a tan hermosa dama. Con su permiso, me gustaría que me acompañe un momento en el salón contiguo, señorita Andley, ¿me permite el honor? – **Henry había ingresado en el salón cuando el rey se debatía entre la manera en que debía presentarlo, hablaba con la mirada fija en Candy, y con una encantadora y tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro** –**

**- Y- y- yo… - **Candy no podía articular palabra, sentía a Terry, sentía el vibrar de su furia, sentía como su fría mirada la atravesaba sin piedad –

El rostro de Terry se tensó y por un momento sintió un espasmo que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio, Albert que se mantenía en alerta con respecto a él, lo notó de inmediato y lo sostuvo de un brazo, sabía que Terry necesitaba de su apoyo más que nunca, pero jamás se imaginaría, lo que la presencia de Henry como el misterioso pretendiente, significaba para él.

**- Padre, tú no puedes hacerme esto, no sé cómo te enteraste de la decisión de Candy esta noche, pero debes respetarla y no puedes forzarme a un matrimonio, sin siquiera haberme consultado antes o prepararme para tal noticia. –**

**- George, en este instante abandona el salón y atiende a los invitados, no tienes idea de lo que tu inconsciente proceder ha estado a punto de desatar. –**

**- Padre, como puedes anteponer a este bastardo antes que a mí, que soy tu hijo. De nuevo lo haces, primero con Grandchester y ahora con este imbécil. –**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, su majestad? – **Preguntó Albert preocupado** –**

**- Albert, yo puedo explicarte todo, sólo necesito que me den la oportunidad, hablemos en el otro salón, ya que se trata de una situación muy delicada. – **Intervino Henry** –**

**- Henry… ¿por qué estás vestido así? – **Preguntó Candy, al notar el extraño atuendo de Henry** –**

**- Será mejor que nos retiremos Terrence, esta situación ya no nos concierne a nosotros. – **El Duque De Grandchester sabía la tormenta que se avecinaba y quería alejar a Terry lo más posible** –**

**- No padre, aún no. Esperemos a que la señorita Andley, exprese su decisión. –**

**- La decisión de Candy, soy yo, ella misma me lo ha confirmado esta tarde. –**

**- ¡George! Será mejor que te calles y abandones esta sala, tu lugar está con la futura madre de tu hijo, no me obligues a entrar en detalles en público, tú y yo hablaremos más tarde… a solas. ¡Y entonces, si me darás muchas explicaciones! –**

**- **_**¿Mi hijo?**_** – **Se repitió Arthur en su mente, perturbado por las palabras de su padre, abandonó el salón** –**

**- Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de aclarar la situación. Henry, no es mi verdadero nombre, es parte de un juego que Terry y yo inventamos en nuestra infancia, sin embargo, me gusta, me hacía sentirme diferente, me hacía sentirme yo, fue por eso que decidí adoptarlo durante la búsqueda de mi mismo. Fui hijo de la (3)Princesa Helena de Orleans, y digo fui, porque mi madre ahora y siempre, es (4)Amelie de Orleans, Reina de Portugal, fui acogido como hijo suyo desde el momento en que mi madre biológica supo que me cargaba en su vientre, ella aún no estaba casada y por lo tanto no podría tenerme como hijo, así que, mi madre decidió que fuera entregado a ella una vez que naciera, todo fue bien planeado, Helena se había marchado de viaje y después había ido a acompañar a mi madre en los últimos meses de su embarazo, puesto que era un embarazo de alto riesgo, una vez que nací, mi querida tía Helena regresó a casa con sus padres y al poco tiempo se casó con el (5)Duque de Aosta, jamás volví a estar frente a ella y no me pesa, mi madre me ha dado todo el cariño que pudiera desear, existe la duda de que mi… padre… biológico, haya sido el príncipe (6)Albert Víctor de Gales. El hermano mayor de nuestro rey aquí presente, (7)George V. Sin embargo, nunca se comprobó, mi madre dijo que no necesitaba comprobarlo, pues ahora yo sería rey y no me hacía falta otro rango igual. No lo entendí en un principio, y, por desgracia, una de las veces en que viajábamos en familia, nuestro carruaje fue atacado por la oposición y mi padre (8)Carlos I y hermano mayor heredero al trono (9)****Prince ****Luís Filipe****, murieron, sólo mi madre y yo sobrevivimos, por tal motivo, se me fue entregado el trono de Portugal, convirtiéndome en rey a muy corta edad, las cosas se complicaron, puesto que no había sido instruido para ser rey aún, cada vez me era más difícil gobernar, pues existía un gran complot para destruirme y mi juventud no me permitía enfrentar al enemigo, tuve que huir y fui exiliado de mi propio reino, hacia el Reino Unido, donde mi querido primo, el rey, (10)Edward VII, me convirtió en un caballero de la Jarretera real, ya que mi bisabuelo, el (11)Rey Ferdinand II, era primo de la (12)Reina Victoria y el (13)Príncipe Albert. Y porque estoy seguro, que sabían cuál es mi parentesco real, pero ya no me importa. Mucho tiempo he vivido con el alma llena de rencor por haber sido un rechazado, entonces, me cansé de vivir así y decidí buscarme a mí mismo, fue entonces que dejé Inglaterra y emprendí mi viaje por la vida, en una de mis tantas búsquedas, te encontré a ti, Candy. Mi nombre es **_**Manuel Maria Filipe Carlos Amélio Luís Miguel Rafael Gabriel Gonzaga Francisco de Assis Eugénio de Saxe-Coburgo-Gotha e Bragança. **_**Conocido como, (1)Manuel II ****King of Portugal****, desde 1908, y ahora, (2)****Knight of the Garter****.**

**- ¿Rey? –** Candy no podía creer toda esta ironía, ¿acaso era un imán de la realeza? ¿Por qué? Ya no pudo sostenerse más y se desvaneció, el Duque De Grandchester, la tomó en brazos y la posó sobre un sillón –

Henry corrió hasta donde Candy, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

**- Aléjate de ella Henry, te lo advierto. –**

**- Terry, por favor, no es momento para tus tontos arranques. –**

**- Se conocen. Terry y tú se conocen – **repetía Candy aún más aturdida** –**

**- Si. Candy, Terry es un viejo amigo. –**

**- ¿Amigo? Pero… entonces tú sabías… ¿tu lo sabías Terry? Tú sabías que Henry era el otro caballero y fingiste no saberlo… pero… ¿por qué? No entiendo nada. Todos se han estado burlando de mí, pero ¿cuál ha sido la razón? ¿Por qué se han tomado tantas molestias en alguien como yo? Soy sólo una chica, una huérfana que fue acogida por la bondad de un millonario miembro de una familia de prestigioso apellido, pero no soy un miembro real, no llevo la sangre de los Andley, es sólo un papel lo que me une a ellos. ¿Por qué entonces ocurre todo esto? Por favor Alteza, le suplico – **Candy se puso de pie en un movimiento rápido y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el rey y se arrodilló ante él con el rostro bañado en llanto** – **

**- ¡Candy ponte de pie! ¡No hagas esto, por favor! – **Terry lleno de furia e impotencia corrió hacia Candy para impedir que siguiera con esa escena, pero el rey le hizo señal de detenerse, con una mirada llena de comprensión, le indicó que no se preocupara** –**

**- Le suplico, le ruego, déjeme ir, olvidemos toda esta situación absurda, sé que usted comparte el mismo pensamiento que yo, todo esto no vale la pena, yo no valgo la pena, por favor, por favor se lo ruego, ayúdeme, le suplico que se apiade de mí y me acoja con su bondad, librándome de toda esta historia de terror. Borre mi nombre de esta noche, le prometo que me iré y no volveré a causarle más problemas, me marcharé lejos, incluso dejaré de ser una Andley, ni siquiera en el camino de ellos volveré a cruzarme, todo será como si nunca hubiera existido… -**

**- ¡No Candy, eso no lo voy a permitir! –**

**- Señor Andley, por favor cálmese. Querida, ponte de pie, esto no es necesario, entiendo que te sientas burlada y hastiada de toda esta absurda situación, realmente, yo aún no salgo de mi conmoción, nunca había sido testigo de algo como esto, le ayudaré, querida. No voy a forzarla más, le concedo su libertad, señorita Andley, es usted libre de decidir su destino y le ofrezco, mi amistad incondicional, usted es de hoy en adelante, Lady *Angegarder by Windsor House. ¡jajaja! Querida, eres una gema muy valiosa, que incluso un rey codicia, la realeza se lleva en la sangre, pero tú querida, la llevas en el alma y el caballero que conquiste tu corazón será muy afortunado. Siempre serás bienvenida en mi reino, una habitación permanente estará dispuesta para ti, pequeña, te diré algo que nunca creí llegar a decir, si Dios me hubiese bendecido con una hija, desearía que hubieras sido tú. –**

Candy se encontraba con la cara en el pecho del rey, cuando éste le dijo que le concedía su libertad, levantó su rostro y lo vio directo a los ojos, su mirada era cálida y sincera. El rey limpió sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos y le sonrió, Candy correspondió a su gesto.

**- Vete ahora si así lo deseas Candy, pero prométeme que volverás y muchas veces, a visitarme, por favor. –**

**- Lo haré, lo prometo. No puedo precisarle cuando, pero volveré. –**

**- Cuando tu alma encuentre equilibrio, será un buen momento. Te esperaré… puedes retirarte hija mía, yo me encargaré de estos caballeros. –**

Candy salió del salón a toda prisa, no dirigió su mirada a nada más que a la puerta, ni siquiera a Albert. Terry estaba inexpresivo y Henry sólo la miraba alejarse.

**- Bien caballeros, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Terrence, te perdono todas tus ofensas, sé que el corazón nos induce a cometer locuras, espero que en el futuro uses también la cabeza, puedes irte, ahora concierne a tu padre lidiar con las consecuencias de tus decisiones, se digno hijo de tu padre Terrence o tal vez la vida no te alcance para arrepentirte. Señor Andley, sé que esta situación se salió de control y quizá esté molesto, pero recuerdo muy bien sus palabras de hace unos días, cuando vino en busca de su protegida, **_**Candy es quien decidirá lo mejor para ella. Yo actuaré en razón a lo que ella decida**_**¨ recuerda esas palabras señor Andley, ¿verdad? Pues bien, Candy ha decidido y ahora usted deberá cumplir con lo que aseguró aquella tarde. Dele tiempo, deje que su corazón se calme, necesita correr y dejar de pensar, irónico, en otras circunstancias diríamos que necesita pensar y calmarse, pero como ya a todos nos ha quedado claro, Candy es única, diferente, ella necesita dejar de reprimir emociones, dejar de intentar permanecer calmada, necesita correr, ser libre y dejar de pensar, la balanza de su alma esta inclinada hacia el control total y por eso necesita equilibrarla, cuando eso suceda, ella volverá, se lo aseguro. –**

**- Terry, yo... no sabía que se trataba de Candy cuando te visisté en New York. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, creo que he perdido, tú ganas Terry, siempre ganaste, desde el principio yo no tuve oportunidad, de haber sabido que se trataba de ti... ni siquiera lo habría intentado, puesto que habría sabido desde el primer momento que tu eras el dueño de su corazón. -**

**- Basta Henry, la moneda ha caído y no ví la cara que aposté. -**

Albert mantenía su mirada hacia la noche y escuchaba las palabras del rey, tenía razón en todo lo dicho, pero tenía miedo de que aunque su alma se equilibrara, ella no volvería, era una posibilidad casi certera. Pensaba que quizá, al final de todo, el único responsable era él.

**- Bien, he de marcharme ahora alteza, ya no hay nada que me haga permanecer aquí, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho y me atrevo a pedirle… que cuando mi princesa regrese… le diga que espero me perdone… algún día. Con permiso. –**

**- Señor Andley, pero… -**

Albert había salido corriendo en cuanto terminó de dirigirse al rey, no quiso quedarse ni un minuto más, quizá el rey tenía buenas intenciones, pero él ya no las necesitaba. Volvería a Chicago y fungiría su puesto como debió haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

**By DaNi**

**Chicas, espero que se encuentren bien y que esta reseña les ayude a comprender un poco más a los personajes.**

**Espero que se queden hasta el final, pero si no, de cualquier manera gracias por este trayecto y el apoyo brindado hasta ahora.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y el tiempo que le dedican a ello y a leer es te fic.****  
****¡Hasta pronto!**

**Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* ****  
****From:****  
*****La DaNi***

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!¨**

*Angel custodiado por la Casa de Windsor

(1) Manuel II, el Patriota o el rey perdido,llamado Manuel Maria Filipe Carlos Amélio Luís Miguel Rafael Gabriel Gonzaga Francisco de Assis Eugénio de Saxe-Coburgo-Gotha e Bragança,y fue el último Rey de Portugal de 1908 a 1910. Manuel nació en el último año del reinado de su abuelo, el Rey Luis I. Fue creado duque de Beja. Él era el hijo de Carlos I y Amélie de Orleáns.

El joven rey, que no había sido preparado para la monarquía, trató de salvar la frágil posición de los Braganza despidiendo al dictador João Franco y todo su gabinete en 1908. Las ambiciones de los diversos partidos políticos, hicieron del reinado de Manuel uno turbulento. Elecciones libres fueron declaradas, en las que republicanos y socialistas, ganaron una abrumadora victoria.

El asesinato de un prominente republicano precipitó la revolución que había permanecido por mucho en preparación. La revolución estalló el 4 de octubre de 1910. Un golpe militar se inició por parte de los soldados a los que se unieron algunos guardias municipales y civiles, atacando leales cuarteles y el palacio real, mientras que los cañones de un buque de guerra revolucionaria era añadido a la columnata. Tres días de combates casi constantes fueron suficientes para expulsar al joven Rey. Manuel huyó en el yate real Amélia IV al británico dictaminado Gibraltar.

El Rey Manuel II vivió en el exilio en el Reino Unido. Mientras que el Rey le había hecho un Caballero de la Jarretera por su primo lejano el Rey Edward VII. Su bisabuelo el Rey Ferdinand II había sido primo de la reina Victoria y el príncipe Albert.

Manuel falleció repentinamente el 2 de julio de 1932, en el Parque Fulwell, Twickenham, Middlesex, Inglaterra de un edema traqueal. Su muerte ha sido considerada por algunos como sospechosa, por el hecho de que había estado jugando al tenis el 1 de julio y al parecer en un excelente estado de salud. Un incidente en torno a su repentina muerte fue mencionado en la autobiografía de Harold Brust, miembro de Scotland Yard Sección Especial encargado de proteger a figuras públicas. En sus memorias, Brust habla de un incidente que ocurrió probablemente en 1931 en la que se menciona a un intruso en el recinto del Parque Fulwell que, cuando fue detenido, la policía confirmó que era un miembro prominente del grupo terrorista republicano portugués la carbonaria y posteriormente fue deportado a Lisboa. Hasta la fecha, la identidad del intruso no ha sido confirmada.

Como el rey no tenía hijos, antes de su muerte reconoció a su primo de una rama antes rivales, Duarte Nuno, Duque de Braganza, de ser el legítimo heredero de la Corona Portuguesa. Además, con su madre, la reina Amélie, fue padrino de un hijo del duque. El duque se había casado con una prima de la rama brasileña de la dinastía de Braganza.

(2)**Knight of the Garter****. Caballero de la Orden de la Jarreta.** La Muy Noble Orden de la Jarretera es una orden de caballería, o caballero, originarios de la medieval Inglaterra, y que actualmente otorga a sus beneficiarios en el Reino Unido y otros reinos de la Comunidad, es el pináculo del sistema de honores en el Reino Unido. La membresía de la orden se limita a la soberanía, el Príncipe de Gales, y no más de veinticuatro miembros, o Compañeros, la orden también comprende supernumerarios caballeros y damas (por ejemplo, los miembros de la Familia Real Británica y de los monarcas extranjeros).

El orden del emblema, representada en las insignias, es una liga con el lema Honi soit qui mal y pense (francés antiguo: "la vergüenza sobre él que piensa mal sobre él", o "el mal al que piensa mal") en letras de oro. Miembros de la orden lo usan en ocasiones ceremoniales.

La mayoría de británicos honorables abarca todo el Reino Unido, pero en la parte superior de cada tres se refieren a una nación constituyente. La Orden de la Jarretera, en relación con Inglaterra, es superior en la edad y la preferencia; la más antigua y Muy Noble Orden de los Thistle se refiere a Escocia, y el ahora en suspenso los más ilustres de la Orden de San Patricio se refiere a Irlanda. Los nuevos nombramientos siempre son anunciados el Día de San Jorge, 23 de abril, San Jorge es el santo patrón de Inglaterra.

(3)** Elena princesa de Orleans,** Duquesa de Aosta _(Helene Louise Henriette) (_York House, Twickenham - Nápoles, Italia). She was the third of eight children born to Louis-Philippe, Count de Paris and Infanta Maria Isabel of Spain . Fue la tercera de ocho hijos de Luis Felipe, conde de París y la infanta María Isabel de España. She was in love with Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence (eldest son of Edward VII) but they were forced to end their relationship due to the dissaproval of Helene's father and the Pope. Fue el amor del príncipe Albert Víctor, Duque de Clarence (hijo mayor de Edward VII), pero se vieron obligados a poner fin a su relación debido a la desaprobación del padre de Helena, de la Reina Victoria y del Papa. Although she was the first choice of bride for Nicholas II of Russia by his parents, the relationship did not progress beyond ella fue la primera elección de novia de Nicholas II de Rusia por sus padres, la relación no progresó más allá de la amistad. While Nicholas went on to marry Alix of Hesse in late 1894, Hélène married Prince Emanuele Filiberto Vittorio Eugenio Alberto Genova Giuseppe Maria, 2nd Duke of Aosta (1869-1931) on 25 June 1895 at Kingston-on-Thames. Mientras que Nicolás llegó a casarse con Alix de Hesse, a finales de 1894, Elena se casó el Príncipe Vittorio Emmanuel Filiberto Eugenio Alberto Génova Giuseppe María, 2 º Duque de Aosta, el 25 de junio de 1895.

(4) Amélie de Orleans, fue la hija mayor de Felipe, conde de París y de su esposa, hermana de Elena y prima de la Princesa Marie Isabelle de Orleans. Fue la reina consorte de Portugal, y conocida por sus temas con el nombre de María Amelia. Casada con el Príncipe Carlos de Portugal, hijo mayor de Luis I de Portugal y María Pía de Italia.

(5) Príncipe Emmanuel Filiberto de Savoy, 2 º Duque de Aosta, miembro de la Casa de Savoy, el ex Príncipe de la Corona de España y primo de Víctor Emmanuel III de Italia. Se casó con la Princesa Helene de Orleans.

(6) Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale (Albert Victor Christian Edward; 8 January 1864 – 14 January 1892) Fue miembro de la Familia Real Británica. Hijo mayor de Albert Edward, Príncipe de Gales(después Rey Edward VII) y Alexandra, Princesa de de Gales (Reina Alexandra más tarde) y nieto de la entonces monarca, Reina Victoria. Al nacer, se convirtió en el segundo al trono en la línea de sucesión, pero no llegó a ser rey, ya que fue predecedido por su padre y su abuela, la Reina Victoria.

Fue comprometido en matrimonio con Mary of Teck (Hija de la Princesa María Adelaida, Duquesa de Teck, quien fue prima de la Reina Victoria) en 1891. Sólo unas semanas más tarde, el Príncipe murió de influenza pandemia, la cual se le complicó en neumonía. Tiempo después, Mary se casó con su hermano menor, George, quien se convirtiera en el Rey George V en 1910.

(7) George V (George Frederick Ernest Albert; 3 June 1865 – 20 January 1936) Fue el primer monarca británico perteneciente a la casa de Windsor, la cual fue creada de la rama británica de la Alemana Casa de Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. Siendo rey del Reino Unido y de otras riquezas communes del reino, George fue el único emperador de India en estar presente en su propio Delhi Durbar, y el primer rey de Irlanda después de su independencia, reinó a la muerte de su padre, el Rey Edward VII, en 1910, atravezando así, la primera Guerra mundial (1914-1918) a raíz de la cual mandó remover todos los títulos alemanes de sus parientes británicos y cambió el nombre de la Casa Real de Saxe-Coburg and Gotha al de Windsor; hasta su muerte en 1936. Fue sucedido por su hijo mayor Edward.

(8) Carlos I, el diplomático (también conocido como el mártir) (diplómate y o Martirizado) - Llamado Carlos Fernando Luís María Víctor Miguel Rafael Gabriel Gonzaga Xavier Francisco de Assis José Simão de Braganza SAVOY Bourbon de Saxe-Coburgo-Gotha fue el penúltimo rey de Portugal. Fue el primer rey portugués en tener una muerte violenta desde Sebastián de Portugal (1578). Esto ocurrió en 1908, cuando Carlos fue asesinado en Lisboa, mientras viajaba en un carruaje abierto con la familia real

Nació en Lisboa, Portugal, hijo del Rey Luis y la Princesa Maria Pia de Savoy, hija de Victor Emmanuel II, Rey de Italia. Tenía un hermano, el Infante Alfonso, Duque de Oporto.

Conoció y se casó con la princesa Amélie de Orléans, hija mayor de Felipe, conde de París, pretendiente al trono de Francia.

Se convirtió en Rey de 19 de octubre, 1889. Tratados coloniales con el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda (uno firmado en agosto de 1890 que define sus fronteras africanas a lo largo de la Zambeze y los ríos del Congo y otro firmado el 14 de octubre 1899, que confirmó los tratados coloniales del siglo 17) establecieron la situación en África. Estos acuerdos fueron sin embargo, impopulares en Portugal, donde fueron vistos como una desventaja para el país.

(9) Prince Luís Filipe, hijo mayor de Carlos, Príncipe Real de Portugal, (más tarde el rey Carlos I de Portugal) y la princesa Amélie de Orleans. Al nacer se le concedió el título de Príncipe de Beira y Duque de Barcelos, tradicionalmente ocupados por el heredero aparente del Príncipe Real de Portugal (Príncipe Real).

Dos años más tarde, heredó de su padre todos los títulos reales cuando el Príncipe Carlos se convirtió en rey, siendo el propio Prince Royal reformado, y, al mismo tiempo, heredó el Ducado de Braganza (21 ª Duque), la mayor fortuna privada en Portugal en ese momento, que estuvo a disposición del heredero de la corona portuguesa. En 1907 el Príncipe Real actuó como regente del Reino, mientras su padre estaba fuera del país.

Las negociaciones se estaban celebrando, cuando fue asesinado, para casarse con su prima la princesa Patricia de Connaught, nieta de la reina Victoria del Reino Unido y el príncipe Alberto de Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, hija del Británico Príncipe Arturo, Duque de Connaught y Louise Margareth, princesa de Prusia.

(10) Edward VII (Albert Edward; 9 November 1841 – 6 May 1910) Fue Rey del Reino Unido y dominios británicos, y emperador de India desde enero 22 1901 hasta su muerte el 6 de mayo de 1910. Fue el primer monarca británico de la Casa de -Gotha, la cual fue renombrada Casa de Windsor, por su hijo George V.

Antes de su ascención al trono, Edward retuvo el título de Príncipe de Gales y fue el heredero al trono quién más esperó su ascención, que ningún otro en toda la historia. Durante la larga viudez de su madre, la Reina Victoria, fue largamente excluído del poder político y personificó la moda pasiva de la elite.

(11) Ferdinand II de Portugal, predecesor de María II y sucesor de Pedro V. Hijo del Príncipe Fernando de Saxe-Coburg Gotha y la Princesa María Antonia Koháry de Csábrág.

Ferdinand of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, llamado el príncipe Augusto Fernando de Francisco Antonio de Saxe-Coburg-Gotha-Koháry, fue rey de Portugal y co-gobernante con María II de Portugal, a partir de su matrimonio en 1836 hasta su muerte en 1853.

Fue un sobrino de Leopold I de Bélgica, y primo hermano de sus hijos Leopold II de Bélgica y la emperatriz Carlota de Mexico, así como de la Reina Victoria del Reino Unido y su esposo el Príncipe Alberto.

Según la legislación portuguesa, el marido de la Reina, sólo podía ser rey después del nacimiento de cualquier niño del matrimonio (que fue la razón por la cual el primer marido de la Reina, Augusto, duque de Leuchtenberg, no tenía ese título). Después del nacimiento del futuro Pedro V de Portugal, fue proclamado Ferdinand II de Portugal.

(12) Victoria del Reino Unido; emperatriz de la India (Reinó del 20 Junio 1837 – 22 enero 1901). Su predecessor fue William IV y su Sucesor Edward VII, fue esposa de Albert of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha.

Fue Reina del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y del 1 de mayo de 1876 la primera emperatriz de la India del Raj británico hasta su muerte. Su reinado duró 63 años y siete meses, más largo que el de cualquier otro monarca británico antes de ella. El período en que su reinado se centró, se conoce como la época victoriana, un tiempo de industriales, políticos, militares y progresos realizados en el Reino Unido.

Fue el último monarca británico de la Casa de Hannover, su hijo el Rey Edward VII, perteneció a la Casa de Sajonia-Coburgo y Gotha.

(13) Albert, Príncipe Consorte del Reino Unido. Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha

Príncipe Alberto de Sajonia-Coburgo y Gotha (Francis Albert Augusto Charles Emmanuel, más tarde SAR el Príncipe Consorte) fue el esposo de la reina Victoria del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda.

Él nació en el ducado de Sajonia de Saxe-Coburgo-Saalfeld. A la edad de 20 años se casó con su prima hermana, la reina Victoria, con la que tuvo nueve hijos. En uh principio, Albert se sentía limitado por su posición como consorte, que no confiere ningún poder sobre él o de sus funciones. Con el tiempo adoptó muchas causas, tales como la abolición de la esclavitud y la reforma educativa, y asumió la responsabilidad de ejecutar el hogar de la Reina, fincas y oficinas.

Murió a la temprana edad de 42 años, sumiendo a la Reina en un profundo duelo que duró el resto de su vida. Tras la muerte de la reina Victoria en 1901, su hijo, Edward VII, logró ser el primer monarca de la Casa de Sajonia-Coburgo y Gotha, el nombre de la casa ducal a la que pertenecía Albert.


	21. PROMESAS POR CUMPLIR

**CAPÍTULO 21**

El tiempo, el inevitable tiempo pasó, esa noche cambió la vida de todos. Candy desapareció y tal como Albert había temido, Candy no lo buscó, sin embargo él trató de encontrarla, pero no obtuvo nada, Albert entonces aceptó lo que el rey le había dicho en aquella inolvidable noche, que Candy regresaría, ella lo haría cuando estuviera lista, así que decidió esperar y dedicarse al cuidado de la familia Andley, ya nada más podía hacer.

Archie estaba aún consternado, ¿qué podía hacer él? nada, y lo sabía, eso era algo que lo mantenía todo el tiempo malhumorado, Annie lo sabía, pero lo entendía, así como sabía que en verdad Archie la quería, y que su preocupación por Candy era normal, ella también estaba triste, la extrañaba, pero a diferencia de los demás, Annie sabía que tarde o temprano Candy regresaría, la conocía bien, y sabía que Candy necesitaba este tiempo sola, habían sido demasiadas presiones, la fortaleza de Candy necesitaba ser restaurada y sabía que su hermana era fuerte y se iba a recuperar, lo único que dudaba era si su corazón también se recuperaría, esa era la razón que mantenía a Annie triste, no su ausencia.

Arthur, tal como había dicho su padre no era un mal tipo, es sólo que estaba acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que deseaba, en verdad se había enamorado de Candy, o al menos eso pensaba, por eso había tratado de atarla a él, le asombraba la libertad y la alegría que irradiaba Candy, la libertad de hacer lo que deseas cuando lo deseas, la libertad que él nunca tendría, puesto que por haber nacido en la realeza y ser heredero al trono, lo ataban a cumplir cierta conducta, no podría nunca pensar en él antes que en su pueblo, por eso Candy le fascinaba, ella representaba todo lo que él deseaba, con ella lo tendría, sin tener que salir y buscarlo lejos de su reino.

Pero Candy no lo amaba, Candy amaba a otro noble inglés, que a diferencia de él, se había atrevido a romper todas las reglas, se había atrevido a realizar sus sueños y se había atrevido a buscar su libertad; en cambio él no podía, no lo haría, no deseaba hacerlo, en realidad, llegar a ser rey era uno de sus sueños.

La noche que el rey anunció el compromiso de él con Isabel Bowes, realmente se sorprendió, no entendía como su padre se habría enterado de la relación ocasional que mantenía con ella; Isabel era una chica linda y joven, incluso más joven que Candy, 2 años, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Arthur, por eso accedió a todo lo que él le propuso, verse a escondidas y entregarse a él, sabía que él gustaba de Candy y que deseaba convertirla en su esposa, sabía que Candy no lo amaba y que la había engañado para acercarla a él, en el baile en el que Candy se enteró de quien era Arthur, Isabel había sido quien lo detuvo, ella le había suplicado a Arthur que no la siguiera, con lágrimas en los ojos le rogaba que la dejara ir, Arthur no era malo, en verdad quería a Isabel, la estimaba, era pequeña aún y él se había aprovechado de su inocencia, en ese momento se quedó con ella, más tarde mandaría a la guardia en su búsqueda, una vez que hubiera mandado a Isabel a casa.

Sin embargo, los encuentros seguían y cuando Candy de nuevo se encontraba en Inglaterra, Isabel decidió acercarse a Candy y contarle la verdad, confesarle que amaba a Arthur y que en muchas ocasiones había sido suya, tal vez era muy probable que en esos momentos llevara un hijo suyo en su vientre, hizo prometer a Candy que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Arthur.

La tarde que Candy habló con el rey para informarle su decisión, Candy le pidió al rey que la escuchara y que había alguien con quién el rey debía hablar, el rey accedió y mandó llamar a la señorita Bowes, Candy le hizo entender a Isabel que debía contarle todo al rey, era la única solución o ella tendría que acceder a casarse con Arthur ya que la vida de quién ella amaba dependía de eso, Isabel accedió y le confió al rey todo lo sucedido, fue entonces que el rey tomó la decisión de anunciar el compromiso esa noche.

Candy había elegido a Henry, debía hacerlo por Terry, sólo era un arreglo, sólo un compromiso que podía romperse después, el rey había accedido, pero todo se complicó durante la cena, cuando Henry mostró realmente quien era y cuando Candy vio que él y Terry eran amigos, se sintió burlada, humillada, se sintió la persona más estúpida, sus fuerzas habían cedido, su fortaleza se había desmoronado, todas las personas a las que ella apreciaba, por quienes había arriesgado todo, su propia vida, la habían traicionado, había sido un golpe muy duro que logró derribarla, sólo el rey, la persona que menos imaginó podría, la había salvado, le daba la llave de la libertad, le daba la oportunidad de renacer y empezar de nuevo lejos, muy lejos de quien había sido hasta ese día.

Terry, el impredecible Terry, nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar, y así fue en esta ocasión, Terry no dijo una sola palabra más, se retiró con su padre, amablemente, pasó la noche en el castillo del Duque y actuó como si siempre hubieran sido padre e hijo, bebió una copa con su padre, sin decir nada, el Duque tampoco habló, sólo lo acompañaba, sólo eso necesitaba Terry en ese momento, terminó su copa y le anunció a su padre que partiría al día siguiente, el Duque no respondió nada.

Terry se despidió y se retiró a su habitación a dormir, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo, realmente no se separó de su balcón hasta que la luz del sol se asomó de nuevo, se alistó y salió rumbo al puerto, su padre lo acompañó y lo despidió con un fuerte abrazo y con la promesa de Terry de regresar, su padre estaba enfermo no podía olvidarse de eso, volvería y estaría al pendiente de su salud, Terry parecía otro, su mirada era otra, en ese momento, un grupo de jóvenes soldados llamó su atención, Terry regresó de la escalinata y llamó a su padre.

**- ¡Papá! –**

- El Duque se sorprendió, Terry lo había llamado papá **– ¿Si Terrence, sucede algo? –**

**- Acompáñame, debo hacer algo antes de partir. –**

**- ¿De qué se trata, no viajarás? el barco zarpará en un momento. –**

**- Lo sé, lo que debo hacer no me tomará más que unos minutos, viajaré en ese barco. ¡Terrence Grandchester viajará en ese barco! – **

La mirada de Terry era fría y dura, llena de determinación, con un brillo nuevo que el Duque no entendía. Así, Terry había partido esa mañana.

En Chicago la vida continuaba, la tía abuela, se encontraba deprimida, extrañaba a Candy, su cumpleaños había pasado, la fiesta de cumpleaños nunca se realizó, su sobrino y su nieto estaban desanimados todo el tiempo, ya no habían risas a la hora de comer o en la cena, ya no había evento a que se sintiera con ánimo de asistir, sólo hacía presencia el tiempo necesario y se despedía excusándose en su desmejorado estado de salud, que en realidad no era totalmente falso, ya la edad la estaba venciendo y las preocupaciones por su familia la agotaban aún más.

¿Acaso habían sido maldecidos?, ¿por qué ninguno había logrado ser feliz aún? Albert ya estaba más que en edad de tener una familia y ni siquiera tenía una prometida, Archie se la pasaba posponiendo la fecha, Neal tenía más de un año en florida dedicado a los negocios de su padre, era muy bueno en eso, era reconocido como uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y exitosos, pero también era famoso por no mantener ninguna relación formal con ninguna señorita a pesar de ser uno de los solteros más codiciados, rico, exitoso, joven y guapo, estaba solo, se sentía solo seguramente, a los eventos sólo asistía para afianzar la relación con sus socios, afinaba detalles importantes de cualquier negociación o incluso cerraba negocios en ellos, pero una vez concluida su misión, se retiraba y solo, tal y como había llegado.

¿Qué pasaba entonces con su familia? Ni que decir de Eliza, la única razón por la que su marido seguía con ella, era por las constantes intervenciones de la tía Elroy y de Albert, ya que le pedía en muchas de las ocasiones que fuera él quien interviniera porque ella se sentía indispuesta, Albert veía lo desmejorada que su tía se encontraba y accedía, además, Montgomery en realidad era un buen tipo, la tía Elroy confiaba en que Eliza recapacitaría y todo se iba a solucionar pronto, Albert quería creerlo también, pero conocía a Eliza y lo dudaba.

**- Eliza, toma asiento por favor –**

**- ¿Qué pasa tío William? ¿Por qué la urgencia de verme? ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo, en tus negocios tal vez? –**

**- No Eliza, te llamé porque tu marido ha venido a hablar conmigo esta vez, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –**

**- Eh… pues… n- n- no… bueno, me imagino que de negocios, ¿no es así? –**

**- Bueno, si, en parte si, está preocupado, teme que las inversiones que ha realizado con nosotros se afecten o tenga que retirarlas. –**

**- P-p-pero… ¿por qué? No puede hacer eso, los mayores ingresos proceden de esas inversiones. ¿Por qué teme que deberá hacer eso? ¿Acaso tú deseas sacarlo en venganza a mí? –**

**- Eliza, por Dios, cómo puedes imaginar que yo sería capaz de algo así, además, ¿por qué habría yo de querer vengarme de ti? –**

**- P- p- pues por Candy, ¿Por qué más? ¡No soy estúpida, sé que me culpan de mucho de lo que ha sucedido con ella! ¡Pero si ella ha desaparecido no es por mi culpa, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, ni siquiera estaba en Chicago cuando eso ha sucedido y mi esposo te lo puede corroborar! –**

**- Te equivocas Eliza, no te culpo y sé que no has tenido que ver, y aunque así hubiera sido, no tomaría venganza de ti, eres mi sobrina recuérdalo. –**

La cara de Eliza se descompuso en lugar de relajarse, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el tío William, el más grande protector de Candy ¿le decía que se preocupaba por ella, que la quería? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que siempre estuvo equivocado respecto a Candy y realmente se alegraba de que estuviera lejos? No se quedaría con la duda, se lo preguntaría y de frente.

**- Tío William, ¿tú has aceptado que yo siempre tuve razón? ¿Es eso lo que te ha hecho cambiar tu opinión de mí, por eso me muestras tu preocupación? –**

**- No te entiendo Eliza, ¿razón de o en qué? –**

**- En que Candy no era lo que pretendía ser y que es mejor que se haya ido para siempre. –**

**- Eliza… por favor… te lo diré sólo esta vez, no vuelvas a hablar mal de Candy, no vuelvas a siquiera insinuar que su ausencia es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado a esta familia, no lo hagas o lo que pueda aún sentir por ti, será poco para ayudarte a sacarte de tu propio infierno. –**

**- ¡Pero tío William, no te entiendo! –**

**- ¡Eliza, tu marido está preocupado por sus negociaciones con los Andley, porque piensa divorciarse de ti! –**

**- ¿Cómo? –**

**- Lo siento Eliza, pero me he cansado de intervenir por ti en demasiadas ocasiones, si aún permaneces casada con él es porque tanto la tía Elroy como yo, hemos estado interviniendo por ti. Pero en verdad Eliza, el pobre hombre tiene razón, te ha tenido mucha paciencia, pero tú simplemente te niegas a ser feliz y a hacerlo feliz a él. –**

**- Pero yo… no entiendo, no sé qué es lo que él quiere de mí, no he hecho nada malo. –**

**- ¡Eliza, por favor, te la pasas en el club y despilfarrando dinero, nunca estás en casa, nunca le acompañas a los eventos importantes, cuando nos visitan siempre estás al pendiente de la vida de todos nosotros pero sólo para criticarnos y para entrometerte, lo humillas todo el tiempo, te comportas como si no fueras una mujer casada, compartes con todos los hombre en el club. Y muchas otras cosas más que no creo que sea necesario que yo te las diga, tú mejor que nadie las conoce, sobre todo, las que tu esposo aún no descubre, será mejor que te olvides de Stevenson porque si tu marido se entera de tus encuentros amorosos con él, no sólo te dejará sino que quedarás marcada ante toda la sociedad y los Andley tendremos que repudiarte, ni siquiera tus padres podrán salvarte de tu propia miseria o Neal! –**

**- Pero, no sé de qué me hablas, me estás ofendiendo, esto no te lo voy a **

**- ¡Eliza, cállate! No voy a discutir más contigo, Stevenson se ha ido de viaje y tú lo sabes, yo lo sé también, porque fui yo quien ha pagado sus gastos y te aseguro que tardará en regresar, pero lo hará tarde o temprano, así que, será mejor que te decidas a hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora o dime, ¿acaso deseas divorciarte? Si no deseas seguir casada con Montgomery, yo te apoyaré y el divorcio se llevará a cabo en los mejores términos, tu marido está dispuesto a que se diga que eres tú quien lo dejas porque no te hace feliz, incluso a que sospechas de que se interesa en alguien más. –**

**- ¿Está loco acaso? Por supuesto que no, no quiero divorciarme. ¿Por qué ha aceptado a que se diga tal cosa? –**

**- Porque no quiere hacerte daño, y porque tú y él necesitan hablar, sólo si hablan podrán definir lo que realmente desean hacer. Pero Eliza, si no lo amas, estás a tiempo de terminar con este matrimonio, aún eres muy joven, puedes rehacer tu vida, yo no te juzgaré y te apoyaré, te lo prometo. –**

**- No… no, no –** Los ojos de Eliza se llenaron de lágrimas **– No quiero separarme de él, sé que es mi culpa lo admito pero… es que… no puedo evitarlo, no sé cómo parar todo esto, además, me siento sola, él tampoco nunca está en casa, nunca tiene tiempo para mí y cuando está me ignora, es lógico que yo busque compañía, soy una mujer hermosa y joven. ¿Por qué él se da el gusto de despreciarme? ¡No puedo soportarlo, no puedo, siempre me han despreciado… siempre han puesto a Candy antes que a mí, siempre la han preferido a ella, a esa maldita huérfana, por eso la odio ¿qué es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo? yo soy mejor que ella, mi sangre es distinguida, nací dentro de una de las mejores familias, entonces ¿por qué una simple mujercita ignorante, maleducada, rebelde y con un oficio mediocre ha de tener siempre todo lo que yo deseo? No es justo, incluso el gran William Andley, MI TIO, la prefiere antes que a mí, la prefiere a ella que no es nada, que no lleva su sangre, le da una mejor posición que a mí ¿por qué? No es justo, no lo es y nadie lo admite. ¿Cómo me piden entonces que sea feliz, si siempre me han negado esa felicidad?! –**

Albert estaba atónito, era la primera vez que veía a Eliza llorar con tanto dolor, con tanta justificación, la primera vez que veía a la verdadera Eliza, a esa pequeña niña triste, sola, rechazada, asustada. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Eliza ha estado gritando todo el tiempo, ha estado gritando que está aquí, que existe, ¿por qué nadie la escuchaba? Albert caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

**- Eliza… lo siento, en verdad lo siento tanto. Perdóname por no haber estado cuando me has necesitado, tienes razón, no te hemos dado el trato que mereces, siempre te ha faltado amor, bueno, no amor, sino la manera de demostrarte cuanto nos importas, tus padres te aman Eliza, tu hermano te adora, es sólo que tú no te das cuenta, tu padre siempre estuvo ocupado en los negocios y dejó toda la responsabilidad de tu crianza y la de Neal en manos de Sarah, mi prima no ha sabido educarte con amor, te dio todo, pensó que dándote todo te demostraba cuanto te amaba, pero se equivocó, te volvió egoísta y mezquina, tú realmente no deseabas esos vestidos o joyas o juguetes, sólo buscabas su atención, lo siento. Cuando tu padre se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, quiso enmendarlo trayendo a esa pequeña niña huérfana, que aún y con todas las carencias materiales y la falta de padres, era una niña alegre, no estaba tan equivocado, Candy pudo haberte ayudado, pudo haber cambiado tu forma de ver el mundo, incluso hubiera cambiado a tu madre también, pero desgraciadamente tu corazón ya estaba muy contaminado, le cerraste la puerta a Candy y te dedicaste a hacerle la vida miserable. Tú culpas a Candy de todo lo que te sucede y no es así, estás equivocada, tu envidias a Candy, no lo que ella tiene, porque no posee nada material que tú no puedas tener o que no tengas, tú la envidias a ella, su esencia, su espíritu, desearías ser como ella, ser libre de ti misma, de tus propias ataduras y no te atreves, no te atreves a cambiar. Por eso la odias, porque ella si lo hace, desafía al mundo entero si es necesario y no teme a las consecuencias, defiende lo que cree, es autentica y por eso es como un imán para los demás, Candy representa algo que todos quisiéramos ser y no nos atrevemos, ella es la parte de espíritu que complementa el nuestro, esa chispa que nos ilumina, por eso deseamos estar con ella, por eso la amamos Eliza, por lo que ella es, no porque sea una Andley, o porque sea una heredera, no lo era antes y ya la queríamos. ¿Entiendes ahora Eliza? Deja de culpar a Candy, o a los demás, esfuérzate, busca tu propia felicidad, cambia tu forma de proceder, limpia tu corazón, se lo que quieres ser, pero para bien, y si amas a tu esposo, entonces no lo dejes ir, no lo pierdas, Eliza, aún estás a tiempo para cualquier cosa que decidas, estás a tiempo y yo estaré ahí cuando me necesites, no dudes en buscarme. –**

**- ¡Gracias! –**

**- Gracias a ti Eliza, por dejarme acercarme a ti, ahora debes decidir. ¿Amas a tu esposo? –**

**- Si, si lo amo… en un principio… no lo amaba, debo confesarlo pero… después… me fui dando cuenta de que era un hombre maravilloso, su familia es grandiosa, todos son cálidos y gentiles, incluso conmigo que siempre me hice la difícil desde el primer día que llegué a California, me han tenido paciencia pero yo no eh sabido corresponderles, creo que es demasiado tarde, si Adam ha venido a hablar contigo es porque ya se ha decidido, tal vez lo mejor sea que le dé su libertad, se lo merece. –**

**- Y tú Eliza, ¿tú qué mereces? –**

**- Lo que tengo, me lo he ganado a pulso, he destruido todo lo bueno que tenía, creo que será mejor así. Si no es mucho pedir tío William, ¿podrías permitirme trabajar aquí? no sé hacer casi nada pero, podría ser la organizadora de eventos por ejemplo, eso se me da muy bien. Necesito ocuparme en algo, volver a empezar y ganarme la confianza de todos, además, si me quedo en casa… sé que terminaré por volverme loca o regresaré a mi vida habitual, necesito hacer algo, necesito hacer algo que los demás valoren y que reconozcan mi esfuerzo e intelecto, por favor tío William. –**

**- Por supuesto Eliza, me da gusto que pienses así, ¿pero en verdad piensas darle el divorcio a Adam, no lucharas por tu matrimonio? –**

**- No tiene caso… –**

Albert observó que Adam se acercaba ya que Eliza no había cerrado totalmente la puerta cuando entró a la oficina de Albert, así que, Albert decidió que debía darle un empujón a su sobrina o su orgullo no la dejaría luchar por el amor de su marido y sería desdichada por mucho tiempo, sabía que Eliza en realidad estaba dispuesta a darle el divorcio a Adam porque su orgullo no le permitía admitir que se había equivocado y que era culpable del desastroso matrimonio que llevaban, pero había visto que Eliza se había liberado de sus cadenas en esa plática y que si Adam le pedía que regresara y se quedara a su lado ella lo haría.

**- Eliza, te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera. ¿Lo prometes? –**

**- Estoy siendo sincera, tío William. –**

**- Necesito que lo seas aún más, pero sobre todo… necesito que seas sincera contigo misma. –**

**- Está bien. ¿De qué se trata? –**

**- ¿Amas a Adam, Eliza? –**

**- Yo… yo… sí, si lo amo. –**

**- ¿Cuánto lo amas, por qué? ¿Por qué es tu obligación hacerlo? ¿Por qué te mantiene? ¿Por qué lo amas, Eliza? –**

**- Pero tío William, pero si te eh**

**- Sólo responde Eliza, por favor, sólo responde. –**

**- Lo amo por el hombre que es, lo amo porque es noble y bondadoso, porque es paciente, porque es apasionado y justo, lo amo… lo amo por tantas razones, amo al hombre integro que es, amo a la familia que representa al estar a su lado, sabes tío, antes no me había dado cuenta pero… ahora lo entiendo, es verdad que salía todo el tiempo, todos los días, pero nunca falté a casa, siempre regresaba, ahora entiendo por qué…**

**- ¿Por qué Eliza? –**

**- Porque quería verlo, aunque no nos hablásemos, aunque no me dijera nada y me ignorara, en realidad no lo hacía, no me ignoraba, me daba espacio, me hablaba con su silencio. ¡Qué estúpida he sido, ahora lo entiendo todo, siempre regresaba porque era mi hogar, él era mi hogar! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Siempre lo amé, sólo que cometí el mismo error de siempre, quise llamar su atención de la manera equivocada. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Soy una tonta, soy una completa idiota! ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, lo amo… simplemente lo amo, tío William! –**

**- Yo también te amo Eliza. ¡Y si eres una tonta por no darte cuenta lo loco que estoy de amor por ti! –**

**- ¡Adam! –**

Eliza corrió y se echó a los brazos de Adam, el plan de Albert había dado resultado, Adam había escuchado la parte de la conversación que Albert había preparado en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Adam se dirigía a su oficina, seguramente con los papeles de divorcio. Adam al darse cuenta que Eliza se encontraba dentro de la oficina dudó en entrar, iba a darse la vuelta y regresar más tarde pero fue entonces cuando escuchó lo que Albert le preguntaba, no podía creerlo, ella lo amaba, entonces se decidió a entrar y después de decirle que la amaba, recibió a Eliza llenándola de besos, la amaba, ambos se amaban y Eliza había entendido lo ciega que había estado toda su vida y de no haber sido porque Albert le quitara la venda de los ojos, habría perdido al hombre de su vida.

**- ¡Jum uhm! Creo que los dejaré solos, con permiso. ¡Se quedan en mi oficina, recuérdenlo antes de querer hacer algo referente a su reconciliación! –**

**- ¡Tío William! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! Espera William, creo que no necesitaremos más esto, por favor hazte cargo. –**

Adam rompió el sobre que traía consigo en cuatro pedazos y se los extendió a Albert, volviendo a besar a Eliza.

**- ¿Acaso me has visto cara de basurero Adam? No, más bien creo que no ves nada ahorita. ¡Jajaja! Mejor me voy, parece que no se dan cuenta de que soy el tío abuelo William Andley. ¡No, definitivamente no! –**

Albert salió de su oficina con una sonrisa, no podía creer que había roto una de las cadenas más fuertes de odio que poseía su familia, ¿por qué nunca se dan cuenta las familias lo fácil que es acabar con toda la malicia y la envidia que se va creando dentro de la misma? Tan sólo hace falta demostrar un poco de amor, dar amor, esa era la clave maestra. Que tontos habían sido.

**- Señorita Clarkson, por favor, que nadie entre a mi oficina hasta que yo regrese, mi sobrina está adentro con su esposo y necesitan tratar asuntos importantes, iré a la oficina de Archie.-**

**- ¡Sí, señor Andley!**

Albert le contó a Archie de lo sucedido con Eliza, por supuesto, éste no podía creerlo, al final entendió que era comprensible en cierta forma, la actitud que había mantenido Eliza durante tanto tiempo, más no justificable. A Archie le costaría un poco más de tiempo perdonar a Eliza, pero sin duda era un alivio saber que Eliza había dejado de ser una amenaza y un problema constante.

**- Te sucede algo Archie?**

**- Eh… no, no. –**

**- Te has quedado muy callado y pensativo, cómo o si algo te preocupara. ¿Ocurre algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –**

**- Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Sólo pensaba en que las cosas están tomando su curso. –**

**- Eso parece, ¿es bueno no? ¿Te molesta que sea Eliza quien sea la primera en arreglar su vida? –**

**- No, por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que... precisamente ayer… estuve pensando en que realmente no eh hecho las cosas bien, me he encerrado en mi egoísmo y en mi tristeza por la ausencia de Candy, por la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada nunca por evitarle a Candy todo lo que ha tenido que padecer y**

**- Pero Archie, nadie podría haber…**

**- Déjame terminar. Y entonces me di cuenta de que eh estado totalmente equivocado, que no me correspondía a mí evitarle a ella todo lo que ha vivido, que realmente no podía haber hecho nada o simplemente lo hubiera hecho, eh sido tan tonto, cuando Candy necesite de mí ella me lo pedirá, ahora lo entiendo, entonces, sólo entonces podré ayudarla, cuando la situación esté al alcance de mis manos, aún y si ella no me lo pide y yo puedo hacer algo, entonces lo haré. –**

**- Bien Archie, pero sigo sin entender tu punto, ya que Candy no está aquí, y no veo que puedas hacer tú por ella ahora, de hecho no sabemos nada, no sabemos dónde está o si nos necesita. Sabes, no había querido aceptarlo pero, creo que Candy está mejor sin nosotros, no siento que esté en peligro, creo que ha encontrado su estabilidad emocional y que no nos necesitará más, creo Archie… que Candy no regresará nunca más. –**

**- Albert, yo pienso igual que tú, bueno, casi igual, porque a diferencia de ti, aún dudo, aún dudo que ella no regrese, creo que lo hará, sólo que no creo que lo haga pronto y es ahí dónde está el problema, sé que está en mis manos hacer algo por la tranquilidad de Candy, le he propuesto a Annie matrimonio, Candy nunca me verá diferente, aunque Grandchester no esté en su vida, ella no va a amarme como yo a ella, así que, decidí que era el momento de tomar las riendas de mi vida y formar una familia con Annie, ella me ama y yo también, no puedo imaginar saberla con otro, es una mujer hermosa, noble, educada, comprensiva, en fin tantas cualidades, creo que podré vivir feliz con ella y formar un hogar, hay respeto, eso es importante en una pareja y sobre todo en un matrimonio. Así que se lo pedí, pero ella me ha pedido tiempo, ahora es ella quien no está segura y pone la excusa de que Candy no está aquí y la necesita para ese momento tan importante de su vida, pero como tú y yo sabemos y como estoy seguro de que también Annie lo sabe, Candy puede tardar años en regresar o tal vez… nunca hacerlo. –**

**- Archie, entiendo tu punto, pero, creo que de nuevo estás equivocando tu camino si la razón que te ha llevado a éste, de nuevo es Candy. –**

**- No Albert, no es Candy en sí la razón, me he rendido ¿no lo ves? Eh entendido que ella no será para mí regrese o no, aún y cuando Candy estuviera aquí ahora, de cualquier manera le pediría a Annie que se convirtiera en mi esposa. Annie es la indicada. –**

**- ¡No te sigo Archie! –**

**- Por favor Albert, todo está tan claro. ¡Candy no decide mi vida, ella no me ama, no me amará nunca, yo debo seguir mi vida entonces sin ella, por eso eh decidido casarme con Annie, sin importarme Candy! –**

**- Creo que te equivocas, y Annie lo sabe, por eso no ha aceptado, por eso te ha pedido tiempo, te lo ha dicho ya tantas veces Archie, te lo ha dicho de frente, ha sido paciente contigo y tú simplemente has vuelto a cometer el mismo error. ¿Qué pasaría si un día antes de la boda Candy regresara después de haberse dado cuenta de que realmente a quien ama es a ti y ha decido decírtelo y luchar por ti? ¿Crees que al enterarse de tu boda con Annie al día siguiente ella le romperá el corazón a Annie? **

**- Pero...**

**- O peor aún, si llegara unas horas antes ¿cancelarías la boda? ¿Aceptarías a Candy después de todo? Y si ella regresará cuando estuvieses ya casado y con la misma idea, que te ama ¿Dejarías a Annie? –**

**- ¡Por favor Albert, no digas tonterías, eso jamás va a pasar! –**

**- ¿Y si pasara, Archie? –**

**- Pues yo… no puedo responderte a un supuesto. Además, Candy jamás me lo diría, aunque me amase con locura jamás me lo diría por Annie. Sólo si Annie… –**

**- Así es Archie, sólo si Annie estuviera con alguien más y fuera feliz, sólo así Candy te lo diría. –**

**- Ahora te entiendo Albert, entonces Candy quizá no haya regresado porque se dio cuenta de que es a mí a quien ama, pero no quiere interponerse en la felicidad de Annie y se ha decidido a regresar sólo si Annie se enamora de alguien más y nuestra relación se termine por completo. – **

**- Archie, ¿eres idiota o estás tratando de burlarte de mí? Lo que trato de decirte es que no puedes basar tu decisión en…**

**- Lo sé, lo sé… sólo quise que vieras lo absurdo que se oyeron tus deducciones, nada de lo que has dicho tiene sentido y mucho menos lo que yo te dije hace un momento. Lo que quiero que entiendas… más bien, el punto es, que le he pedido a Annie que se case conmigo y me ha respondido que será cuando Candy regrese y esté presente para la ceremonia. Así que tal vez, nunca me case con Annie Brighton y termine casándome con cualquier otra, sólo por su obstinación o porque ahora es ella quien no se atreve a decirme que ya no me ama. –**

**- Oh… ahora entiendo, eso es lo que te molesta, que tal vez Annie ya no te ame. –**

**- ¡Mejor me voy… estás insoportable! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¡Mira quien lo dice! –**

Archie salió azotando la puerta de la oficina hecho una furia, Albert lo había alterado demasiado, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y respirar aire puro.

**- Toc Toc -**

**- ¿Candy, puedo pasar? –**

**- ¡Adelante! –**

**- ¡Buen día! ¡Veo que era en serio lo de tu viaje, así que saldrás hoy mismo! –**

**- Sí, pero volveré pronto, es sólo que es una promesa que debo cumplir, espero que me entiendan. –**

**- Claro que si, querida, es sólo que vamos a extrañarte mucho. En verdad pareces otra vestida así, no cabe duda que nos acostumbramos a cosas que a veces no son. –**

**- En realidad me siento algo extraña, tal y como me sentí la primera vez que llegué aquí, pero como usted misma ha dicho, terminamos acostumbrándonos a muchas cosas que no son. –**

**- O no, ¿no lo crees así, querida? –**

**- Sí, a veces no, tiene usted razón. –**

**- Bien, querida, que tengas suerte en tu viaje, y si no regresaras y tu camino esté en otra parte como lo hemos hablado antes entonces, espero que regreses más adelante a visitarnos, te extrañaremos. –**

**- Por favor, no me haga llorar, claro que regresaré, y muy pronto, no me iría si no fuera porque es una promesa que he hecho y no me gusta romper mis promesas. Regresaré pronto, lo prometo –**

**- Pecosa traviesa, no prometas, no hagas más promesas Candy, muchas veces es mejor así, en muchas ocasiones por querer cumplir promesas terminamos haciendo cosas que no queremos. Mejor, prométeme que buscaras la manera de ser feliz, siempre, siempre busca ser feliz, eso es lo que quisiera que me prometieras, nada más, si lo haces, entonces estoy segura de que regresarás cuando debas hacerlo o por lo menos sabremos que estás en donde debes estar. –**

**- Pero es que yo**

**- shshsh. Sólo eso pecosa traviesa, sólo eso prométeme. –**

**- Lo prometo. –**

**By**

***La DaNi***

**Chicas, espero que se encuentren bien, sé que me he tardado mucho y todo el rollo, pero es que ya saben las vacaciones, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo, tal vez les parezca algo aburrido pero no lo es en realidad, porque también tengo que darle espacio a los personajes secundarios, así las cosas se van asentando y los caminos se van acercando poco a poco, al final todos buscamos lo mismo ¿o no? **

**Espero que me acompañen hasta el final, pero de cualquier manera gracias por este trayecto y el apoyo brindado hasta ahora.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y el tiempo que le dedican a ello y a leer es te fic.****  
****¡Hasta pronto!**

**Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* ****  
**

**From:****  
*****La DaNi***

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	22. REGRESANDO AL INICIO

**CAPÍTULO 22**

En New York…

**- ¿Terry?... ¿puedo pasar?**

**- …. –**

**- ¿Terry?... ¿Por qué no contestas? ¡Está bien, voy a entrar! –**

**- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? –**

**- ¡No creo que sea asunto tuyo! ¡Necesito hablar con Terry, así que apártate de mi camino porque voy a entrar! –**

**- Como podrás darte cuenta… estamos muuuuy ocupados y aprovechando que has venido hasta aquí a molestar… te diré que no me agrada que te la pases ofreciéndotele todo el tiempo, no soporto como te le acercas, como le hablas, como lo miras tal cual cómo si quisieras comértelo con la mirada si pudieras… ¡Tus confiancitas con Terry me enferman, así que, será mejor que te convenzas de una maldita vez de que Terry necesita a alguien como yo y que jamás se fijará en la ramera oficial de Broadway que eres tú, querida! ¡Mantén tu distancia! –**

**- (Plaff) –**

**- Ninguna mujerzuela de tu calaña va a insultarme, me das lástima…**

**- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Karen? –**

**- Oh Terry, ella ha tratado de entrar a la fuerza, yo quise explicarle que estabas descansando y de repente se puso como una loca y me agredió. –**

**- ¡Estoy harto de que te entrometas en mis asuntos Karen! ¿No tienes una vida propia? ¡No me interesa, busca en qué entretenerte y déjame en paz! ¿Por qué demonios no te buscas un amante o alguna aventura? Quizás la falta de sexo…**

**- (plaff) –**

Karen golpeó a Terry con la mano apuñada, lo había golpeado tan fuerte a causa de toda la rabia y la humillación que le hizo sentir, que le partió el labio.

**- ¡Eres un estúpido!... Pero tienes razón, no volveré a meterme en tus asuntos. –**

Terry la veía con un rostro imposible de leer.

**- Será mejor que se marche señorita Claise, no creo que Terry quiera seguir soportando su presencia. –**

**- Sabes Casandra, creo que tienes razón, el gran perdedor, Terrence Grandchester, sólo necesita a una víbora como tú. Y una cosa más, quizá te sirva de consuelo saber que existe alguien más digno de lástima que tú… y ese eres tú ¡Grandchester! Termina de tirar tu vida a la basura si eso es lo que deseas. Sólo he venido por Robert, él no se merece que lo arrastres en tu miseria, si has decidido dejar el grupo, entonces interpreta por una vez el papel de hombre y díselo a la cara, así podrá preparar a alguien más, el estreno será muy pronto y él sigue creyendo en que no lo dejarás caer. ¡Qué iluso! No los interrumpo más en su viaje al abismo, que te aproveche, ¡Terrence Grandchester! –**

Karen se marchó y la puerta se azotó tras ella. Casandra temió al ver el rostro de Terry, parecía que de sus ojos salieran llamaradas.

**- ¿Por qué demonios has abierto la puerta? No sé porque amaneciste aquí, debiste marcharte anoche mismo. No quiero que vuelvas si no te invito y si eso llegara a pasar, no vuelvas a atender mi puerta, mi teléfono o a entrometerte en cualquier asunto mío o te puedes ir buscando a alguien más que te ayude a audicionar. –**

**- Pero Terry yo… -**

**- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Terry! –**

**- Pero Karen siempre…**

**- Tú no eres Karen. Yo sabré a quien se lo permito y a quién no. Cometí un gran error, no debí involucrarme contigo, pensé que eras una mujer inteligente que sabe lo que quiere y toma lo que le conviene de cada situación, pero resultaste ser otra muñequita tonta de aparador que se ha creído que por el hecho de poseer una cara bonita y un cuerpo algo apetecible, ha adquirido derechos sobre mí sólo porque la metí en la cama. Será mejor que te vayas de una buena vez y no regreses… ¡No quiero tener que tratar con niñas tontas! –**

**- Pero Terry… quiero decir Terrence… yo no quise molestarte. Además, prometiste que me ayudarías a entrar en la compañía y…**

**- Te ayudaré a conseguir la audición antes de que se llene el cupo de aspirantes, eso fue todo lo que prometí, lo demás dependerá de tu talento, sino lo tienes yo nada puedo hacer. ¡Ahora vete! –**

**- Terrence… no voy a exigirte nada, tienes razón, no debí comportarme de esta manera… como esas tontas novias celosas, pero es que Karen está loca por ti y eso me molesta mucho, me molesta que me trate como si yo no existiera, como si yo no fuera nadie…**

**- Casie, querida… Karen te trata como debe ser, no eres nadie para mí, te lo advertí desde el principio y tú aceptaste. Deja de entrometerte Casandra, no molestes más a Karen, te lo advierto no te irá nada bien. –**

**- ¿Acaso estás interesado en ella? ¿Es eso? ¿Vas a cambiarme por ella? –**

**- ¡Maldición, deja de decir tantas estupideces y márchate de una vez! –**

**- Pero… -**

**- ¡Lárgate! –**

Casandra corrió y recogió su ropa que permanecía tirada por toda la sala, se metió en la falda y se dirigió a la salida.

**- Casie, querida, espera por favor…**

**- Sabía que recapacitarías Terrence, no te preocupes, te perdono, olvidaré este mal momento, volvamos a la habitación…**

**- ¡jajajaja! ¡¿Perdonarme?! No, sólo quiero que no te lleves mi camisa, no me agrada compartir mi ropa, además, es una de las más caras, no creo que vaya de acuerdo contigo. –**

Casandra lo miró incrédula, Terry se comportaba como el peor de los canallas. Terry le correspondía la mirada con una sonrisa cínica; sin pensarlo más, Casandra se sacó la camisa sin importarle su desnudez, se puso su blusa sin terminar de abotonarla y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. El comportamiento de Terry sin duda era reprobable, se había convertido en un mujeriego sin escrúpulos, y de nuevo había regresado a sus antiguos vicios; las mujeres, el alcohol y el cigarro. Una vez que Casandra se hubo marchado, tomó la camisa que ésta se había quitado y la arrojó al fuego de la chimenea permaneciendo en silencio mientras observaba como se convertía en cenizas.

**-¡Lady Ange! –**

**- ¡Buenos días! He venido a ver al rey. ¿Su majestad podría atenderme? –**

**- ¡Claro que sí mi lady. Acompáñeme, al rey le encantará saber que ha venido a verle. –**

**- Gracias… pero preferiría esperarlo aquí, no me gustaría molestar a los demás... a- a los príncipes, por ejemplo. –**

**- No se preocupe my Lady, usted nunca será una molestia, además, los príncipes no se encuentran en el castillo. –**

**- ¡Oh! Bien, siendo así. –**

**- ¿Su majestad? –**

**- ¿Qué sucede Smith? ¿Han regresado ya mis hijos? –**

**- No, aún no. Lady Ange está aquí y pregunta si puede su majestad recibirla. –**

**- ¿Lady Ange? Pero Smith, qué pregunta es esa, por supuesto que la recibiré, hazla pasar a mi privado de inmediato. Que se le atienda cómo es debido y hazle saber que en seguida me reuniré con ella. –**

**- Sí, su alteza, Lady Ange ya se encuentra en su privado y atendida como debe de ser. Con su permiso. –**

**- Eres un bribón Smith, nadie me conoce mejor que tú, vamos, acompáñame, no hagamos esperar más a la dama. –**

**- Como ordene su alteza. –**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**- William, que bueno que llegas, te he estado esperando. –**

**- Tía, ¿cómo estás? No debiste levantarte, estás un poco pálida. –**

**- No te preocupes hijo, estoy mejor, además, no podía estar tranquila con lo de Eliza, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Adam ha solicitado el divorcio? ¿Ya Eliza lo sabe, cómo reaccionó a la noticia? –**

**- Tranquilízate tía Elroy, todo se solucionó, Eliza y su esposo se han reconciliado y creo que esta vez todo estará bien, el tema del divorcio sólo quedará como un mal sueño. –**

**- Una horrible pesadilla, querrás decir. Sólo espero que esa necia de Eliza esta vez haga bien las cosas y se ocupe de su marido y de su matrimonio, ya bastantes problemas y habladurías tenemos encima como para que se desate uno más. –**

**- Tía Elroy, debes descansar, te acompañaré a tu habitación y pediré que te lleven la cena a la cama. –**

**- Necesito hablar contigo de otro asunto, William. –**

**- Ya que descanses tía, mañana hablaremos. –**

**- No. He esperado mucho tiempo y no creo que debamos seguir posponiéndolo más. –**

**- Está bien, pero vayamos a la habitación, creo que igual podremos conversar mientras estás en cama, me sentiré más relajado tía, por favor. –**

**- Está bien, William. Subamos a la habitación. –**

----------------------------------------

**- No, no puedo regresar, no tendría caso… no sé cómo me enfrentaría a ellos… no sé… no sé qué podría decirles, ya todo ha terminado, no existe nada más que nos una. Las cosas son muy distintas ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas, ni siquiera creo que continúe siendo un miembro más. No tiene caso regresar e incomodar a todos con mi presencia. –**

**- Ange, estoy seguro que te equivocas, sé que te esperan, lo sé, debes regresar… piénsalo. –**

**- No. Su majestad, yo no deseo continuar con este tema, he venido a verle a usted para agradecerle el que me hubiera liberado, nunca terminaré de hacerlo, no creo que hubiera podido seguir en pie de no haber sido por usted, de haber sucedido lo contrario… creo que muy probablemente habría enloquecido. –**

**- Creo que no estás siendo objetiva, Ange. –**

**- Fue mucho el dolor que sentí aquella noche, fue muy difícil y devastador… darme cuenta… darme cuenta que las personas que creí conocer, por quienes habría dado todo, hasta mi propia vida y sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo… todo el tiempo habían estado jugando conmigo, me habían tomado como un premio, como una pertenencia más, la recompensa al mejor jugador, al más audaz mentiroso. –**

**- No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ange; entiendo en cierta forma que te sientas así pero te equivocas y no te imaginas a qué grado. Yo fui el principal observador de toda esa situación, vi las cosas como eran, fríamente, me mantuve imparcial todo el tiempo, aunque lo dudes. Desde el principio tuve mis dudas de todo lo que sucedía, pero esa noche, comprobé cada una de ellas. –**

**- ¿A qué se refiere su alteza? ¿Cuáles son sus dudas? ¿Respecto a qué o a quién? –**

**- No son más dudas, Ange. Estoy seguro ahora, lo estuve en ese momento, esa noche te ayudé a partir porque sabía que lo necesitabas, quería que exploraras todas las opciones que se presentaron frente a ti. Como te lo dije antes, eres única Ange y es por eso que te viste envuelta en esta situación, fascinas a todos a tu alrededor, tu espíritu libre es como un gran imán al que es imposible resistirse. –**

**- No lo entiendo… -**

**- Tu forma de ser, Angelique; no importa cómo te llames, tu forma de ser es la misma, es lo que te hace diferente, tu manera de conducirte es lo que hace que los caballeros reaccionen así. –**

**- P-pe-pero yo… yo jamás he hecho nada para llamar su atención, lo juro, jamás he intentado o me he comportado de manera inapropiada para atraer a nadie, ni siquiera… … co- ¡con nadie! –**

**- Lo sé, no es necesario que intentes actuar de una manera específica, precisamente por eso, por ser como eres, por atreverte a mostrar quien eres sin miedo, por tu inocencia y tu forma de pensar, el criterio que empleas al dejar en claro inconscientemente que todos somos iguales, que todos merecemos el mismo respeto, que todos tenemos el derecho a elegir, que todos merecen una oportunidad y por tu fe, la fe que te sostiene, que te alienta a seguir adelante, a enfrentar todo y a creer en que las cosas mejoraran aunque todo indique que no, a la esperanza de encontrar la luz en el más oscuro y profundo abismo. Te preguntarás de donde he sacado estas deducciones, soy rey no sólo por herencia, he debido ser muy observador, analizar fríamente todo, ser imparcial innumerables ocasiones, eh debido ser inteligente cada día, y eso querida, entre muchas otras cosas, me permite en cierta forma juzgar las acciones, el comportamiento, las razones del ser humano para hacer ciertas cosas, además, no sólo yo he visto esto, como ya lo he dicho, es lo que los demás ven, la única ciega siempre has sido tú, querida… y creo que ha llegado el momento de que quieras ver, porque tu ceguera es inducida, has sido tú siempre quien no ha querido verse a sí misma tal cual es. Valórate Ange o en tu camino siempre tropezarás, aunque estoy convencido de que no te detendrás ni dejarás que eso te detenga, siempre te levantarás pero, no es necesario que sigas caminando entre tanta piedra, eres fuerte, pero no te desgastes sin necesidad. –**

--------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Terry! Por fin apareces. ¿Por qué has faltado a los ensayos? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Desde que regresaste eres otro, tu actitud es peor que antes, nadie quiere trabajar contigo, todo se está desmoronando, yo te estimo pero… debo pensar en los demás y eh de pensar en mí también, y si eh de tener que prescindir de ti pues…**

**- ¿A quién te refieres exactamente cuándo dices que no quieren trabajar conmigo? –**

**- Creo que ya lo sabes… –**

**- No, no lo sé, no puedo imaginarme quién puede perturbarte más que el protagonista y ese soy yo. –**

**- No eres el único. –**

**- ¡Entonces se trata de Karen! –**

**- Sí, es Karen… hace unos días vino a verme con una actitud que no le había visto en mucho tiempo… Karen es una gran actriz, joven, bella y talentosa; es trabajadora y responsable, pero sobre todo es leal, y yo no quisiera perderla. Hoy en día Terry, encontrar a una actriz como ella, que no permite que la fama se le suba a la cabeza, es difícil; además, siempre está comprometida con el grupo, es altanera y caprichosa pero conoce sus límites, es parte de su encanto y de su personalidad, es más fácil encontrar actores masculinos, así que, si deseas irte Terry, puedes hacerlo, se nos ha venido la fecha del estreno encima, pero siempre hay alguien esperando la oportunidad y trataré de sacar esto adelante, te deseo suerte en lo que emprendas y te aseguro que no te guardo rencor. –**

**- Robert… no me gusta que me presionen y lo sabes… como también sabes que no soy un maldito traidor y que jamás olvidaré que fuiste el único que creyó en mí en un principio y me diste la oportunidad de demostrar mi talento, voy a estar en ese estreno y te prometo que será un éxito, no te defraudaré te lo aseguro y en cuanto a Karen… yo hablaré con ella. –**

**- Bien, le he dado el día libre, no se sentía muy bien y además, ha estado ensayando más de lo necesario, le hará bien descansar un poco, mañana podrás hablar con ella con más calma. Debo atender ciertos compromisos, me entrevistaré con un caballero que representa a un grupo de inversionistas que están interesados en un nuevo giro del teatro, es una propuesta interesante, ¿quieres acompañarme? –**

**- No esta vez, Robert, me quedaré un rato a ensayar, mañana podrás contarme qué tal te ha ido y ¡si piensas experimentar en otro escenario! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! Está bien Terry, hasta mañana entonces. –**

**-¡Suerte! –**

**- Será mejor que te la quedes. ¡Te hará más falta a ti si realmente decides enfrentar a Karen! ¡Adiós! –**

Robert se marchó y dejó a Terry con muchas cosas en qué pensar, sin duda Terry era talentoso y sería una gran pena perderlo pero no podía arriesgar a todo el grupo por él, si deseaba irse era mejor que lo hiciera ahora. Robert estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar lo que se venía, no se dejaba vencer fácilmente y siempre buscaba el mejor ángulo de cada situación y su búsqueda de talento se mantenía activa en todo momento, si Terry decidía irse alguien más ocuparía su lugar.

**- ¡Buenos días, princesa Julieta! –**

**- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa, a mi cuarto? –**

**- ¡Vamos, por favor, no me digas que ahora eres una de esas chicas pudorosas! Además, eh cambiado tu ropa durante la noche, ¡no hay nada que puedas taparte que no haya visto ya! –**

**- ¡Idiota! ¿Estás aquí desde anoche? Pero en qué momento… -**

**- Vine a buscarte anoche, necesitaba hablar contigo, Robert me había dicho que no te sentías bien y como no me abrías ni escuchaba tus bramidos… pues me decidí a entrar, pensé que tal vez podrías necesitar ayuda y al parecer no me equivoqué, te encontré en el piso del baño inconsciente e hirviendo en fiebre, así que te metí a la ducha helada y tuve que cambiarte de ropa. –**

**- ¿Me metiste a la ducha? ¿Tú? ¡Me desnudaste y lo dices tan tranquilo! –**

**- Relájate, no vi nada que no debiera, además, si te hace sentir mejor… ¡no había nada decepcionante! Pero no te preocupes… no estuviste nunca en peligro conmigo… ¡no eres mi tipo!–**

**- ¡Terry eres un idiota y claro que no soy tu tipo, yo sé perfectamente cual es! –**

**- ¿Así? ¿Cuál? –**

**- Las mujerzuelas con las que te acuestas cada noche, trepadoras, arribistas, zorras y cuanta víbora se te atraviese, cualquier intento de actriz barata y…**

**- Shshs- Shshsh- ¡Creo que me ha quedado claro tu punto, gracias! ¿Por qué no mejor te arreglas un poco o mejor dicho, lo necesario, no quisiera ser descortés pero… realmente, el peinarte no te vendría nada mal, aceptas mi invitación y me acompañas a desayunar? –**

**- ¿Por qué no mejor te largas y me dejas en paz? –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! ¡FIUU! ¡Aprendes rápido eh! Vamos Karen, hagamos las paces, sé que me eh portado como un canalla contigo. ¡Discúlpame! –**

**- ¿Cómo un canalla? ¡Has sido el más miserable, ruin y cobarde, un truhán, el resto de la podredumbre de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre! Y muchas otras cosas peores que ni siquiera yo deseo poner en mi boca y escupírtelas –**

**- Lo merezco, es verdad Karen, te ofrezco mil disculpas. –**

**- ¡No me interesan tus falsas disculpas! Además, no me interesa en lo absoluto hablar contigo, no veo sobre qué podríamos hacerlo a no ser de sexo y ya que MI VIDA SEXUAL, la cual no es de tu incumbencia pero que al parecer te intriga, no es taaan atractiva como la tuya; y de prostitutas menos, sin duda, tú eres el experto, así que, otro tema que pudiera interesarle al gran señor no creo que exista. –**

**- Jajaja – Karen, cálmate, por supuesto que no he venido hablarte de sexo y mucho menos de prostitutas, aunque si lo necesitas… podría ser tu paño de lágrimas… más no te confundas, a lo único que puedo ofrecerme es a escuchar tu sentir sobre tus frustrantes noches de soledad. El brindarte consuelo físico me arruinaría, sin hacerlo ya debo soportarte todo el tiempo… ahora si te dejara experimentar la gloria entre mis brazos… jamás podría librarme de ti. –**

**- ¡Eres el peor de los canallas, miserable! ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Lárgate! –**

**- Tranquila, tranquila, discúlpame Karen, es que no puedo evitarlo… jajaja, ver la cara que pones cada que lo menciono… es algo comiquísimo… ¡jajaja! –**

**- Vete Grandchester, por favor…**

**- Karen, no sigamos con esta tonta pelea, te embromo porque eres genial, eres lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga, no quiero que deje de ser así. Robert dice que no deseas trabajar más conmigo y qué prefieres irte para dejarme el camino libre. –**

**- Así que eso te dijo… pues te ha mentido, no me iré para facilitarte las cosas, no seas más idiota de lo que ya eres, me voy porque no te soporto, porque no tolero tu estúpida manera de autodestruirte y no porque me muera por ti como tu estúpida noviecita dice, sino porque yo creo en el trabajo en equipo, el teatro para mi Terry, no es sólo un lugar al que voy a trabajar cada día, para mi es más que eso, es la plataforma de mis sueños, la base de una gran familia actoral, cada uno de los que estamos ahí somos importantes y si uno de ellos está mal nos afecta a los demás, tú no lo entiendes porque tu perspectiva es otra, tal vez la tuya sea la forma correcta pero yo no lo veo así y sé que tarde o temprano terminarás por caer y nos arrastrarás a todos junto contigo. Quizá parezca egoísta al abandonar el barco antes de que se hunda sin importar dejarlos en él, pero debo hacerlo si quiero que mi sueño de convertirme en una gran actriz se haga realidad. –**

**- Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, y soy sincero al ofrecerte mis disculpas, no quiero que te vayas, no sería justo; no abandones el grupo, no tienes que irte en todo caso si es necesario me iré yo. ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas y me perdones? –**

**- No harías nada de lo que te pidiera, además, te dije que no volvería a meterme en tus asuntos y si mal no recuerdo, tú me lo advertiste fervorosamente, ¿lo recuerdas? –**

**- ¡Sí, bueno, supongamos que hoy me siento algo condescendiente y… decido ser un tanto flexible y te dejo que te entrometas un poco, pero sólo un poco, pídeme lo que deseas y yo te diré si acepto o no! –**

**- ¡Ja! ¡Estás muy raro! algo te pasa… ¿tocaste fondo acaso, Grandchester? –**

**- Tal vez… o tal vez sólo me he dado cuenta que me eh estado comportando como un imbécil y he estado a punto de caer de nuevo en dónde una vez me costó salir, así que, deseo enderezarme y evitar caer, así como resarcir el daño que causé a las personas que me interesan y que estimo… como tú, Karen. ¿Me crees ahora? –**

**- Está bien Grandchester, confiaré en ti y te tomaré la palabra. –**

**- ¿Cuál? ¿La de aceptar mi invitación a desayunar o la de dejarte ser la entrometida insufrible de siempre de lo cual ya siento que me estoy arrepintiendo? –**

**- ¡Ambas! Y si te has arrepentido, entonces puedes marcharte… ¡no hay trato! –**

**- ¡Sé que debería hacerte caso e irme ahora que puedo… pero soy así, voy siempre contra la corriente! Dime que es lo que quieres. –**

**- Bueno, primero que nada que me pidas una disculpa correctamente, que te comprometas con la obra y los ensayos y que no vuelvas a aparecer en ningún evento concerniente al teatro o dónde sea requerida mi presencia o sea probable que yo pueda estar… con esa arribista víbora intento de actriz barata de tu noviecita en turno… esa… ¡tu querida Casie! –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! Vaya, ¿celos acaso? –**

**- ¡Y que no vuelvas a insinuarme tal estupidez como ésta o cuestiones mi vida sexual! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¿En serio tienes? –**

**- ¡Maldito imbécil, me la pagarás! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¡Sólo era una broma Karen, cálmate, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo! Y para tú información, Casandra no es mi novia ni nada que se le parezca, sólo pasamos un rato… agradable… –**

**- Maldición Grandchester, ¡me exasperas! –**

**- Vamos, arréglate y vámonos o…**

**- ¿O qué? –**

**- ¿O prefieres que te cambié yo de nuevo? Jajaja – Uyuy uy uy, ¡fallaste! ¡FIUUU! ¡Zapatos caros, armas invisibles! Me voy, te esperaré en la sala. ¡Apúrate! –**

**- ¡Idiota! –**

**---------------------------------**

**- Querida, regresaste demasiado pronto, creo que no era el momento aún de hacer ese viaje. ¿Estás bien? –**

**- No se preocupe, estoy bien y el momento era el correcto, prometí que volvería pronto y lo he cumplido. –**

**- No fue eso lo que me prometiste querida. –**

**- Si lo hice, al igual que también estoy tratando de cumplir la otra promesa, he venido a despedirme, necesito hacer un viaje más largo y no sé cuando pueda volver, sin embargo, voy a escribirles tan seguido como pueda, no me olvidaré de ustedes y de lo bondadosos que han sido todos conmigo desde que llegué aquí, gracias por confiar en mí, siempre los llevaré en mi corazón. –**

**- Nosotros también te recordaremos siempre, estoy convencida de que has sido un ángel que Dios nos mandó para ayudarnos en nuestra misión pero ahora debes seguir tu camino. –**

**- No diga eso, ustedes han sido los ángeles que me han ayudado a recuperarme, soy yo quien les agradece. –**

**- Candy, eres muy joven aún para comprender muchas cosas, Dios tiene sus métodos para manifestarnos su ayuda, para dejarnos ver que está con nosotros, que no nos ha abandonado cuando todo se torna difícil, no esperes ver a un ser celestial con grandes y hermosas alas blancas resplandeciendo como en los cuentos; Cada unos de nosotros representamos a un ángel para alguien más en distintas circunstancias, somos instrumentos de Dios, en algún momento lo entenderás. –**

**- Lo entiendo en cierta forma, en verdad. No quisiera irme, pero necesito hacerlo, necesito seguir adelante y encontrarme a mí misma de nuevo, hay algo que me falta y debo averiguar que es, he hecho todo lo que he podido hacer aquí, por suerte ya no es necesaria mi presencia y debo ir a darle sentido a este nuevo renacer que se me ha obsequiado y vencer los miedos que me agobian. Debo irme porque… porque de alguna manera este ha sido mi refugio y no puedo seguir ocultándome, nunca he sido una cobarde y no voy a serlo ahora, cuando regrese de nuevo será distinto. –**

**- Así debe ser querida, éste siempre será un hogar para ti, puedes regresar cuando quieras y salúdanos mucho a tus madres, hicieron un gran trabajo contigo Candy, ese hogar de Pony ha de ser un lugar lleno de amor porque formaron una linda señorita noble y bondadosa que aún en las adversidades su fe no se quiebra, eso sólo se logra cuando se lleva unas bases firmes y se han formado en un hogar lleno de amor. Buena suerte, pecosa traviesa. –**

**- Hermana Clarisse, sólo me preocupa que me voy sin que Taylor haya recuperado la memoria, pensé que podría ayudarlo pero, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, recuerdo que Albert recordó todo después de un largo tiempo y creo que fue más fácil porque estaba rodeado de personas que lo conocíamos y que lo amábamos, claro que nosotros también queremos a Taylor pero no es lo mismo, si tan sólo supiéramos algo más que su nombre, quizá ni siquiera sea verdadero, esa placa que colgaba de su cuello cuando lo encontramos podría ser de alguien más, no traía consigo nada más, se encontraba en un estado deplorable, casi desnudo y gravemente herido, con múltiples heridas por todas partes de su cuerpo, habían rastros de tortura, su recuperación ha sido rápida sin embargo, padeció tanto que probablemente la amnesia podría haberla inducido su propia mente como un bloqueo de autodefensa, podría recordar en cualquier momento y tal vez los recuerdos lo sumerjan en tinieblas, por eso necesita otro tipo de ayuda, necesita un medico para ayudarlo cuando llegue ese momento; ojala que el médico amigo de ustedes pueda venir pronto. Si tan sólo supiéramos quien es su familia, de dónde es, muchas veces en sus pesadillas habla en idiomas diferentes y ni siquiera podemos acudir al ejercito porque podría pertenecer a la oposición y le harían daño. Por favor, no lo desamparen. –**

**- No te preocupes Candy, nosotras lo cuidaremos, pero sin duda te va a extrañar, creo que ese muchacho se ha enamorado de ti. –**

**- Es por eso que también debo irme, mi presencia no le hará bien, sus sentimientos son confusos, se aferra a cualquier cosa que lo hace sentir bien, que no necesite recordar, por eso es mejor que me aleje ahora, él se repondrá y podrá regresar a su vida de antes. –**

**- Tal vez sería mejor que no recordase entonces… -**

**- ¡Taylor! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué dices eso? –**

**- No creo que quiera recordar, lo único que veo en mis pesadillas es muerte, si soy un asesino, si recordar me hará regresar a mi vida anterior, no quiero recordar entonces. Sería mejor empezar de nuevo, convertirme en una persona distinta, podría ayudar aquí por ejemplo, tú podrías enseñarme lo que sabes Candy, te has dado cuenta de que soy hábil con las curaciones, no te vayas, si el problema es lo que siento por ti, te prometo que no me causará ningún daño el enamorarme de ti, no es una ilusión ni te veo como un salvavidas en medio del océano, me eh enamorado de ti porque eres maravillosa, no creo que recuperar la memoria me haga cambiar de opinión respecto a ti. –**

**- Taylor, lamento mucho que hayas escuchado está conversación, pero debo irme, tengo que resolver muchas cosas en mi vida y tú, debes tratar de resolver la tuya, no creo que seas un asesino, tengo una teoría; cuando mi amigo Albert perdió la memoria su esencia permaneció, su espíritu aventurero y el amor por lo que le gustaba hacer no se fueron, creo que tú eres un buen chico y tal vez hayas estado en la guerra por un motivo distinto, para ayudar a los demás, para detener injusticias, no creo que seas un asesino pero… si lo hubieses sido, puedes cambiarlo ahora Taylor, puedes decidir ser diferente, no tienes que permanecer en la nada sólo por miedo a algo que no sabes si es verdad o no, debes enfrentar tus temores y tus demonios, debes liberarte y sólo así podrás comenzar de nuevo… -**

**- Hablas con tanta seguridad, como si tú misma quisieras convencerte de lo mismo, espero que regreses pronto, voy a recuperarme, tienes razón, voy a hacer lo necesario para recuperar mi vida y entonces ya no tendrás excusas para alejarme de ti. –**

**- Ahora debo irme, se me hace tarde, debo ir al puerto o el barco zarpará sin mí. Hermanas, gracias por todo, les escribiré, espero que pueda volver a verlas en el futuro, han sido mis ángeles ingleses. Te deseo mucha suerte Taylor y si te vuelvo a ver, espero que seas un hombre completo, con tu pasado, presente y un futuro prometedor. –**

**- Nos volveremos a ver Candy, si no regresas, yo te encontraré. Y también espero que entonces seas una mujer completa… -**

**- ¿Completa? ¿A qué te refieres? –**

**- Dijiste que te faltaba algo y que vas en su búsqueda, bien, espero que lo encuentres y ya no necesites correr, siempre estás corriendo novicia sexy, espero alcanzarte cuando decidas parar. –**

**- Taylor, deja de llamarme así ¿quieres? ¡Y no estoy corriendo! –**

**- Si lo haces, y respecto a lo otro, tienes razón, debo dejar de llamarte así, nunca fuiste una novicia, me engañaste Angelique, pero lo de sexy es otra historia… tal vez lo cambie por… mi enfermera sexy ¿qué te parece? –**

**- Ahhshshss, es inútil, cuando algo se te mete en esa cabezota no hay quien te lo saque. En verdad debo irme, estoy muy retrasada. –**

**- Cuídate mucho Candy, nosotras cuidaremos a este Don Juan caballero enamorado, no te preocupes por nada, vete ya niña o tendrás que quedarte y lidiar con él. –**

**- Jajaja – Sí, gracias por todo. ¡Adiós! –**

Candy partió rumbo al puerto de Southampton, corrió por las hermosas colinas para despedirse de ellas, pues no estaba segura de si volvería a verlas algún día, sólo sabía que debía regresar a América y enfrentar su destino. –

**- ¡Candy, espera! –**

**- Taylor ¿por qué me sigues? te hará daño, está demasiado helado aquí afuera, ya nos hemos despedido, no es necesario que me sigas hasta la salida del convento. –**

**- Necesitaba darte algo antes de que te marches. –**

**- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dado hace un rato cuando nos despedíamos? bueno no importa ya ¿de qué se trata, qué es? –**

Taylor se acercó a Candy y la apretó contra su cuerpo, rodeó su cintura y la besó, Candy no se imaginó que él se atrevería a hacer algo así.

**- ¡¿Taylor?! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? No debiste… -**

**- No te enojes Candy, necesitaba hacerlo, no te veré en mucho tiempo y quiero que te lleves esto de mí, quiero que aceptes que yo no te soy indiferente, sé que no sólo yo me siento atraído por ti, debes admitir que tú también lo estás hacia mí, por eso te vas, por eso pones distancia, te asusta lo desconocido y tienes razón, por eso no voy a detenerte, dejaré que te marches y encuentres lo que sea que te mantiene tu corazón prisionero, mientras tanto yo… voy a recuperarme y voy a convertirme en el hombre que mereces, voy a buscarte y te encontraré cuando pueda ofrecerte un futuro que construir juntos, espero que entonces tu corazón ya sea libre y me permitas hacerte feliz. –**

**- Taylor, yo… debo irme. Lo siento en verdad, espero que recuperes tu pasado y lamento no poder corresponderte, debo irme. Cuídate y no les causes problemas a las hermanas. Adiós Taylor. –**

**- ¡Hasta pronto, mi enfermera sexy! –**

Candy corrió colina abajo y no pudo evitar sonreír, Taylor era dulce, apasionado e impulsivo, pero ella no podía corresponderle, el relacionarse sentimentalmente no estaba en sus planes, debía poner orden en su vida primero, no tenía nada que ofrecer a nadie por ahora. Sólo le faltaba despedirse de una colina más, la cual había sido dónde se refugiaba cada vez que la tristeza amenazaba con consumirla, muchas noches estrelladas fueron testigo de sus lagrimas y el gran árbol su fiel escudero en la segunda colina de Pony. Esta noche era distinta, se despidió una vez más y se marchó rumbo a una nueva batalla, la más difícil, la batalla contra ella misma, en esa colina había tomado muchas resoluciones tanto en el pasado como ahora, tan concentrada había estado que cuando se marchó no se dio cuenta que alguien más había estado ahí también.

**- ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Me habrá visto? Será mejor que me vaya, no me gustaría encontrarme con las religiosas de este colegio de nuevo, no podría explicar que hago aquí después de tanto tiempo. –**

**By**

***La DaNi***

**Chicas, espero que se encuentren bien, sé que me he tardado mucho pero es que eh estado algo enferma, apenas me he sentido un poco mejor y eh continuado escribiendo esta historia, es difícil concentrarte y poner las ideas en orden ya que brotan una tras otra y a veces se pierde objetividad, ahora se darán cuenta de que los caminos son largos y aún nos queda mucho por recorrer, espero que me acompañen en este camino que será algo largo. ¨Los caminos se van acercando poco a poco, al final todos buscamos lo mismo ¿o no?¨ **

**Espero que me acompañen hasta el final, pero de cualquier manera gracias por este trayecto y el apoyo brindado hasta ahora.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y el tiempo que le dedican a ello y a leer es te fic.****  
****¡Hasta pronto!**

**Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* ****  
****From:****  
*****La DaNi***

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	23. HERIDAS ABIERTAS

**CAPÍTULO 23**

En Chicago, la vida de los demás seguía su curso, Archie se encontraba cada vez más desconcertado con la actitud de Annie.

**- ¿Te sucede algo Archie? –**

**- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –**

**- Tienes una cara, y no dejas de golpear tus zapatos contra el suelo, la tía Elroy podrá estar algo decaída pero no ciega, será mejor que te tranquilices y no provoques que se preocupe aún más, debe viajar y si intenta cancelar este viaje por tu culpa, te mandaré junto con ella. –**

**- ¡Basta ya Albert! ¿Podrías dejar de intentar manipular mi vida y mis emociones todo el tiempo? ya estoy harto de esto, todo lo que hago te molesta, nunca te doy gusto en nada, me está cansando esta situación. ¡Deja de entrometerte en mis cosas! ¡El que seas la cabeza de esta familia no te convierte en nuestro dueño, que te quede claro! –**

**- Archie, nunca he tratado de manipularte, lo que quiero es que te comportes y madures un poco, cada vez te veo peor, no sé qué es lo que te mantiene tan alterado todo el tiempo, tienes cambios bruscos de humor, nunca sé cuando estás bien y cuando no debería ni siquiera hablarte, sólo quiero ayudarte, confía en mí un poco, me preocupas y la tía Elroy lo está aún más, me lo ha dicho, es por eso que la eh convencido de que viaje a Escocia un tiempo y descanse, el aire puro de las colinas le hará bien. Tal vez a ti también te haría bien viajar para que te calmes un poco y pongas tus pensamientos en orden. –**

**- ¿A Escocia? ¡Ni loco! ¡Todos nuestros problemas iniciaron ahí, sería el último lugar al que iría para relajarme! –**

**- Está bien Archie, pero los problemas no están en un lugar geográfico, los problemas estarán en donde tú estés mientras no los soluciones. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, yo siempre estaré para escucharte. –**

**- Gracias Albert, discúlpame por mi mal humor y mi comportamiento de hace un momento, no debí desquitarme contigo. –**

**- ¡No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrado aunque no lo creas! Jajaja –**

**- Muy gracioso, lo que sucede es que Annie me ha citado esta tarde, dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirme y creo que no se trata de nada bueno. –**

**- Tal vez se ha decidido a aceptar tu propuesta. ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste y es por eso que te encuentras así? –**

**- No, claro que no, todo lo contrario, pero creo que Annie romperá el compromiso esta noche. –**

**- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –**

**- Traté de posponer la cita para la próxima semana alegando que debía viajar a Boston, sé que no debí mentirle pero era la única forma de darme una idea de lo que podría ser, pero entonces, ella me ha pedido que retrase mi viaje un día más y vaya a verla. Annie nunca me habría pedido que retrase un viaje de negocios aunque discutiéramos, esto es serio y no sé qué voy a hacer. –**

**- Es extraña su actitud, tienes razón, pero también debes considerar que Annie ha cambiado y ya no es la misma niña de antes, quizá quiere que entiendas que primero debe estar ella antes que cualquier negocio y creo que tiene razón. –**

**- Claro que sí, jamás la pondría en segundo término, sólo lo dije para medir su reacción y resultó como lo temía, y ahora, no sé que voy a hacer. Creo que no los acompañaré a New York mañana Albert, tendrás que llevar a la abuela Elroy tú solo y disculparme con una excusa creíble, que surgió una negociación importante y debo cubrirte o algo así, inventa algo, te lo pido de favor. Tendré que estar aquí y convencer a Annie de que se equivoca. –**

**- No creo que sea lo mejor Archie, tal vez el ausentarte le permita pensar con más claridad. –**

**- Qué más ausencia que la que ella misma me ha impuesto; ha pasado una semana completa sin que nos veamos, por una excusa o por otra, sin mencionar que en los últimos meses a penas si nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos no dice casi nada y ayer que me ha llamado pensé que sería para vernos y que todo estaría bien, pero sólo ha sido para pedirme que vaya a verla porque necesita hablar conmigo de algo muy importante y que no puede esperar, no debí permitir que ella tuviera el control de la relación, creí que dándole espacio ella se daría cuenta de que lo que le propongo es lo correcto pero pasó todo lo contrario y aquí están las consecuencias. –**

**- Archie, lo siento en verdad, te excusaré ante la tía y espero que todo se solucione, pero si no fuera así, espera mi regreso y no cometas más disparates, te aseguro que siendo impulsivo no lograrás nada. Llámame a cualquier hora si crees que las cosas se te salen de control. –**

**- Está bien Albert, gracias por apoyarme. –**

**- No me agradezcas nada, eres mi familia, casi lo único que me queda aparte de la tía Elroy, sólo deseo que seas feliz Archie. Vayamos a casa a comer, y cambia esa cara porque si no… será la tía Elroy quien te obligue a viajar con ella. ¡Jajaja! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! Tienes razón, lo intentaré. –**

**------------------**

**- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –**

**- ¡No es asunto tuyo! –**

**- ¡Lo es, porque yo trabajo aquí y no me gustaría que se piense que cualquier zorra puede entrar aquí cuando no hay función! –**

**- ¡Pues entonces es muy tarde querida, puesto que la gente hace mucho que sabe que las zorras como tú tienen que venir a ensayar! –**

**- ¡Estúpida! –**

**- Karen, ¿qué sucede? ¿Quién es la señorita que te acompaña? –**

**- ¿Cuál señorita Robert? No hay nadie conmigo. ¡Sólo una zorra que no sé cómo logró entrar aquí! ¿por qué le han permitido la entrada? –**

**- Karen, sabes que los problemas personales no pueden tratarse aquí, seguramente la señorita dijo en la entrada que venía a verte y que te conocía. Pero lo siento señorita, tendrá que esperar a que Karen termine de ensayar y tendrá que hacerlo fuera del teatro, en el café de enfrente tal vez. –**

**- ¡Ja! ¡Yo no tengo amistad con mujerzuelas, Robert, no me ofendas! Ésta es la zorra que acosa a Terry y será mejor que la hagan sacar y no le permitan la entrada de nuevo o ya sabes cómo es Terry cuando lo molestan, mucho más aquí en el teatro, mala suerte que él no esté aquí ahora. –**

**- Javier ¿por qué le han permitido la entrada a la señorita?, saben que está prohibida la entrada a cualquier persona ajena al personal de este teatro cuando no hay función. Señorita por favor, la acompañaran a la salida, le agradeceré que no intente regresar si no es con un boleto en mano para una función, con permiso. –**

**- ¡Espere, señor Hathaway, Terry me ha dicho que usted me haría una prueba para entrar al grupo de teatro, por eso estoy aquí! –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! ¡jajajajaja! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Jamás pensé que existiera alguien tan idiota como para confundir un teatro con un circo o un burdel! Pero debo admitir que la mejor parte es la de que Grandchester ofrezca su ayuda, jajajaja ¡y más para entrar al teatro con privilegios! ¡jajajaja! ¡Sin duda eso es lo más divertido! ¡jajajaja! Me voy a mi camerino Robert, te veo en un momento. ¡jajajaja! ¡Grandchester ayudando a una zorra a entrar al teatro! ¡Esto sí que es divertido! ¡jajajajaja! –**

**- Señorita, no sé quién sea usted, pero yo no acostumbro hacer audiciones privadas, la temporada para adicionar es dentro de un mes, si cumple con todos los requerimientos podrá participar junto con los demás aspirantes y sólo si posee talento podría ser que entonces se le considerara para ingresar al grupo. En mi teatro no hay ni un solo actor que haya entrado o permanezca aquí por recomendación de ningún tipo, las recomendaciones no sirven en el teatro, sin talento no entrará a ningún grupo teatral y con esta actitud de utilizar el nombre de uno de los actores mucho menos, retírese por favor. –**

**- Pero… está bien, llame a Terry, él le dirá que es verdad lo que digo, llámelo para que aclare todo y le aviso que no le gustará el trato que se me ha dado. –**

**- Agradezca que Terry no está aquí, porque de lo contrarió la que iba a lamentarlo sería usted. No sé qué relación tenga usted con Terry y no me interesa saberlo, de mí no logrará nada y ni siquiera audicionando formará parte de mi grupo, no sólo evalúo el talento señorita, también la integridad moral y veo que en su caso, aún le falta mucho para poseerla. ¡Con permiso! ¡Muchachos, por favor acompañen a la señorita a la salida! -**

**- ¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Terry se enterará de esto y lo van a lamentar, le diré que abandone este grupo mediocre y se incorporé a uno mejor, esta ofensa no se quedará así, lo lamentará, cuando pierda al mejor de sus actores lo lamentará! –**

**- ¡Acompáñenos por favor! –**

**- ¡Suéltame imbécil yo sola puedo caminar, no me toques, aleja tus sucias manos de mi! –**

**- ¡Javier, si es necesario llama a la policía no quiero alborotadores a las puertas del teatro! –**

**- ¡Si señor Hathaway, como usted diga! –**

**- ¡Ni se le ocurra hacer eso, ya me voy, pero me las pagarán! –**

**- ¡Que tal con la zorrita esa eh! Increíblemente me ha puesto de un gran humor esta tarde. ¡Es una lástima que Grandchester no estuviera aquí, me habría encantado ver su cara y sobre todo ponerla en su lugar! –**

**- Vamos Karen, esto no es nada gracioso, podría causarnos problemas, este tipo de escándalos no nos conviene para nada. Terry tendrá que escucharme cuando regrese, esto no puede volver a repetirse, no entiendo cómo pudo enredarse con una mujer así. –**

**- Muy fácil, es hombre. ¿No me digas que no te fijaste en el cuerpo de esa? debo reconocer que es atractiva, y los hombres son tan tontos a veces cuando ven unas lindas piernas. –**

**- ¡jhumm! Será mejor que dejemos este tema por ahora. Ya casi he terminado las negociaciones con los inversionistas, y realmente lo que me ofrecen es muy interesante, hablaremos de esto cuando Terry regrese, pero quisiera preguntarte si estarías dispuesta a participar en este nuevo proyecto. ¿Quieres que te considere Karen? o prefieres seguir con el teatro tradicional, no hay ningún problema te lo aseguro. –**

**- Robert, querido, claro que me interesa, pero no me has dicho claramente de que se trata. –**

**- Esperemos a Terry, en cuanto él regrese y las cosas con los inversionistas sean ya un hecho, haré una reunión para exponerles el proyecto a todos y saber quien está interesado en participar. –**

**- Bien, no creo que Terry tarde mucho, creo que para este fin de semana ya estará de regreso, sólo iba a ver a su padre y cerciorarse de que esté bien, al parecer su salud ha mejorado, me alegro por Terry, así podrá relajarse un poco más, realmente la salud de su padre lo tenía muy preocupado. –**

**- Sí, lo había notado, aunque no creo que sea sólo eso lo que lo mantiene en su acostumbrado mal carácter, aunque él es así, así lo conocimos, es parte de su atractivo, a la prensa le encanta. Bueno Karen, te invito a cenar a casa, a mi esposa le encantará saludarte, ¿qué dices? –**

**- Bien, acepto. ¡Me encanta conversar con Lauren, es maravillosa, me hace reír como nadie! –**

**- ¡Vayámonos entonces! –**

**-----------------------**

**- Bien, todo está listo tía Elroy, podemos partir en cuanto te sientas lista. –**

**- Entonces vámonos, no es necesario que esperemos más, el viaje es largo. –**

**- Bien. George, cualquier cosa que suceda por favor avísame, te agradezco que siempre estés para apoyarme, a mi regreso deberás tomarte unas vacaciones, lo mereces. –**

**- No te preocupes William, no es necesario lo hago con gusto, ustedes son mi familia no es ningún trabajo difícil de realizar. Ahora vete o Emilia se impacientará. –**

**- Nos vemos George, no tardaré, cuida a Archie por mí, por favor. –**

**- No necesito niñera Albert, además, iré con ustedes… ya estoy listo. –**

**- Archie, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión? –**

**- No tiene caso que me quede, Annie se ha ido, así que, he decidido ir con ustedes y aprovechar para hacer algunas compras, necesito renovar mi guardarropa, quizá el que se vaya de vacaciones sea yo… después de que George ha rechazado la oferta. ¡Espero que no te moleste George! – **

**- Por supuesto que no joven Archie, creo que le hará muy bien irse de vacaciones, sin duda las necesita mucho más que yo. –**

**- Bien, después discutiremos esas vacaciones, vámonos Archie o la tía Elroy entrará por nosotros. –**

**- ¡Buen viaje, William. Cuídese joven Archie! –**

**- ¡Hasta pronto, George! –**

**- ¿Qué es todo eso de que Annie se ha ido? ¿A dónde? –**

**- Pues, así es, dijo que iría a tomar un curso para mejorar una técnica, ya ves que ha decidido dedicarse a la música y ser concertista o por lo menos intentarlo, no tiene bien claro aún lo que hará, pero sí que debe perfeccionar su técnica, así que, estará ausente un par de meses, su tren salía anoche, por eso no podía esperar para hablar conmigo y me pidió que pospusiera mi viaje. Así que querido Albert, por lo menos no ha roto el compromiso aún, y yo he aprovechado para reiterarle que la esperaré y que mi propuesta sigue firme. –**

**- Bueno, me alegro por ti. Entonces, ¿por qué esa actitud y todo eso de las vacaciones si todo está bien? ¿Por qué no te ves bien? –**

**- Bueno, sé que Annie me oculta algo, hay algo más que ella no me dijo y eso me molesta, no confía más en mí, la estoy perdiendo y tal vez este viaje sea sólo un pretexto para alejarnos poco a poco. ¡Así que, creo que haré lo mismo y me tomaré unas vacaciones para irme haciendo a la idea, tal vez tenga suerte y conozca a la mujer de mi vida en ese viaje o quien sabe… a lo mejor en Nueva York! –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ay Archie, creo que definitivamente estás loco, pero por lo menos has tomado esto con humor y no tendré que soportar tu mal genio durante el viaje! –**

**- ¡Vamos, no exageres, si hay alguien que soporta soy yo, mira que eres algo entrometido, ya va siendo hora de que te busques una prometida, hablaré con la tía abuela al respecto, ya ha llegado mi turno de preocuparme por ti! –**

**- ¡Ni se te ocurra que ya me lo dijo hace unos días, no sé como logré convencerla de que viajara y pospusiéramos el tema para su regreso! –**

**- ¡Ahhhh! Ya entiendo, por eso tu amenaza de mandarme con ella con tal de que no la hiciera desistir del viaje por preocuparse de mí. Si se quedaba… estarías casado para el próximo mes eh! –**

**- ¡No digas tonterías Archie y terminemos con este tema que nos puede oír! ¡Cuando decides ponerte pesado no hay quien te pare! –**

**- ¿Quién es el insoportable odioso ahora eh? **_**¨¡Pero Albert, no te enojes, mi intención sólo es ayudarte, los problemas no están en un lugar geográfico **_**¿lo recuerdas?**_**, los problemas estarán en donde tú estés mientras no los soluciones. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, yo siempre estaré para escucharte. Confía en mí un poco, me preocupas y a la tía abuela Elroy aún más, eres mi familia y sólo quiero que seas feliz!¨ **_**–**

**- ¡Cállate Archie! –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! ¡jajajaja! Pero si son tus propias palabras, querido tío, las mismas que me has repetido hasta el cansancio ¿no las recuerdas? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sin duda este viaje va a ser muy divertido! –**

**- ¡Iré a tomar algo, estás insoportable! –**

**- ¡Mira quién es el insoportable ahora! ¡jajajajajajaja! –**

**- ¿Madre dónde estás? –**

**- ¿Terry, querido eres tú? ¡Sube, estoy en mi habitación! –**

**- ¿Qué sucede, por qué estás en cama? ¿Y Alice por qué no está en casa? –**

**- Hola hijo, ¿qué tal tu viaje? ¿Cómo encontraste a tu padre? –**

**- ¡Madre, respóndeme! ¿Qué te sucedió? –**

**- Está bien , no te alteres no es nada serio, me torcí el tobillo y debo estar en reposo para poder estar lista para mi gira dentro de 2 semanas y Alice fue a hacer algunas compras para el almuerzo. Ahora, dime… ¿Cómo te fue en Londres? –**

**- La salud de papá ha mejorado mucho, te envía saludos por cierto. –**

**- Creí que regresarías hasta la próxima semana, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho antes, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos antes de mi viaje de 2 meses. –**

**- Sí, te invitaría a cenar pero… dadas las circunstancias, tendremos que posponerlo para la próxima semana, cuando tu tobillo esté mejor. –**

**- Hijo, ¿te ocurre algo? Te noto algo distinto. –**

**- No, todo está bien, de hecho nada podría estar mejor. –**

**- Terry… yo he querido mantenerme al margen de tus decisiones pero… cada vez te noto más cambiado, como si de repente el huraño Terrence Grandchester quisiera asomarse de nuevo y hacer a un lado al nuevo Terry. –**

**- No sé qué intentas decirme madre, no hay viejo o nuevo Terry… soy el mismo, siempre he sido el mismo y así seré siempre. Y creo que deberías seguir al margen… ¡eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer! –**

**- ¡Terry! – **

**- Discúlpame mamá, no quise ofenderte… será mejor que regrese en otro momento, en verdad lo siento…**

**- Cariño espera, no te vayas hijo, habla conmigo… no te alejes de nuevo de mí… desde… bueno… desde aquel viaje, regresaste con otra actitud, eres distinto o eso tratas de demostrar, no creo que te sientas feliz llevando el estilo de vida que has adoptado desde entonces, ya no hablas conmigo como habías empezado a hacerlo antes de todo esto, cambiaste tu humor, tu estilo, tu forma de relacionarte con los demás y regresaste a todos tus excesos de antes, sobre todo lo que más me preocupa es la larga lista de mujeres con la que se te relaciona y que tarde o temprano te causará un problema serio. Recuerda lo que te sucedió con Susana, no te equivoques de nuevo Terry, apenas saliste de ese infierno en el que casi encadenas tu vida a una mujer que no amabas, sería terrible que termines haciendo lo mismo después de todo y quien sabe con qué clase de mujer. Debes reponerte, encausar tu vida, eres tan joven Terry… te falta mucho por vivir, la vida no termina sólo porque la persona que creías era la indicada ha dejado de serlo, hay muchas otras chicas y que pueden hacerte feliz, date la oportunidad de conocer a alguien así, pero con la fama que te estás haciendo será muy difícil. –**

**- Mamá por favor, no quiero hablar de esto, no ahora. Debo ir al teatro, Robert debe estar desesperado por mi regreso. Vendré a verte mañana. –**

**- Está bien querido, sólo te pido que no me alejes por preocuparme por ti. –**

**- No te preocupes mamá, te lo agradezco, ahora debo irme. No olvides saludarme a la nana Alice y avisarle que vendré a tomar el desayuno con ustedes mañana. –**

**- Claro, dale a Robert mis saludos. –**

**- Lo haré, hasta mañana. –**

**- ¡Cuídate! –**

**---------------------------**

**- ¡Grandchester, por fin regresaste! –**

**- Pero si es nada menos que la gran Karen Claise… parece que indudablemente tienes un radar o definitivamente estabas tan desesperada de verme de nuevo que haces guardia diariamente para estar presente en cuanto entrara por esta puerta. –**

**- ¡Sí claro, o será que este es el teatro y YO trabajo aquí! –**

**- ¡Oh claro… tienes razón podría ser eso… muy ingeniosa cuartada eh! –**

**- ¡Grandchester! Eres un pesado –**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¡Yo también te extrañé gruñona! –**

**- Bueno, es comprensible… seguramente nadie más soporta tu mal genio más que yo. –**

**- Sí, es verdad, pero sucede lo mismo en tu caso, así que es un empate. –**

**- Terry, que buena noticia que ya has regresado, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, vayamos a mi oficina. Tú también Karen. –**

**- ¡Hola Robert! Me imagino que se trata de tu nuevo proyecto. –**

**- Así es, estaba esperando que regresaras para exponerte la situación, ya lo he hablado un poco con Karen y está interesada, sólo que no eh entrado en detalles de lo que se trata, quise esperar a que estuvieras aquí, puesto que los dos son los actores principales de este grupo. –**

**- Bien, veamos de qué se trata. –**

**-----------------**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos en New York Albert? –**

**- Sólo un día más, regresaremos a Chicago pasado mañana a primera hora, necesito atender unas negociaciones pero será muy breve, sólo se trata de afinar detalles. Pero si deseas quedarte más tiempo por mí no hay problema, además, a la mansión de New York le caería bien tener algo de supervisión, casi nunca venimos y los Legan son quienes le han sacado más provecho, quizá nos encontremos con alguna sorpresa. –**

**- No lo creo, Sarah sabe que la tía abuela no aprobaría ningún cambio sin que se le consultase antes y si tú no te has enterado de nada entonces nada ha sucedido, la tía abuela te toma en cuenta para todo, no lo olvides. –**

**- Tienes razón, aún así, si deseas quedarte más tiempo hazlo, yo debo regresar a Chicago, insisto en que George necesita un descanso, no quiero que su salud se vea afectada con tanta carga de trabajo y más aún por todos nuestros problemas. –**

**- Sí, tienes razón, es un gran tipo, no entiendo por qué nunca se casó, tal vez por eso prefiere mantenerse ocupado, se ha de sentir muy sólo en casa. –**

**- La soledad es terrible, ahora que lo mencionas, nunca le he conocido a ninguna dama, es muy extraño, George es un gran hombre, con una gran posición social y una educación excelente. Lo he absorbido todo este tiempo y sólo se ha dedicado a apoyarme y a encargarse de mi formación y después, del bienestar de ustedes y de… lo hice encargarse de la situación de Candy en mi representación. –**

**- Será mejor no tocar ese tema Albert…**

**- Lo siento Archie, es sólo que… a veces pienso que todo ha sido un sueño y que en realidad ella nunca estuvo en nuestras vidas, pero entonces me doy cuenta de la realidad, de la ausencia de Anthony y Stear, del cambio de Neal, de la tía Elroy y de…**

**- De ti mismo ¿no es así? Te das cuenta de tus sentimientos, lo sé, no necesitas decir nada o justificarte, hace tiempo que lo sé y no me extraña. ¿Acaso no nos ha sucedido a todos los que la conocemos? Hemos quedado enamorados de ella como unos idiotas desde el primer momento, pero a ella no le sucede lo mismo, aunque hay algunas excepciones… 2 excepciones para ser preciso. –**

**- Archie, no es lo que tú crees, Candy significa algo muy especial para mí, necesito saber dónde está, si se encuentra bien, qué ha sido de ella. Me siento tan culpable de toda esta situación, todo se me salió de control, yo debí de haber sido más responsable, debí de haber cuidado mejor de ella, debí de haber hecho las cosas de diferente manera, todo lo he hecho mal desde el principio, todo lo que está sucediendo es culpa mía. –**

**- Albert, eres un gran tipo y lo que has hecho por todos nosotros ha sido lo mejor, tenemos esta vida gracias a ti y no me refiero sólo a lo monetario, también te has preocupado de estar ahí en los momentos difíciles de cada uno, nos has apoyado, has sacrificado tu libertad y aún ahora que somos adultos sigues haciéndolo, en verdad te lo digo, has hecho un gran trabajo Albert, has estado a mi lado más que mis padres, me conoces mejor que ellos, incluso mejor que yo mismo a veces, pero no puedes vivir la vida de cada uno de nosotros ni puedes evitarnos vivir ciertas situaciones de vida, dolor y sufrimiento son parte de la misma y debemos experimentarlo. No te culpes por lo de Candy, siendo sinceros, ella te debe mucho y está equivocada, esta vez no estoy de su lado, ella actuó de manera errada. ¿Cómo pudo marcharse sin decir nada, sin siquiera despedirse o darte una explicación? O por lo menos pudo haber escrito después y dejarnos saber que se encontraba bien y que no debíamos preocuparnos, sin embargo, no lo hizo, es cómo si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, como si nunca hubiera existido, ni siquiera ha escrito al hogar de Pony, esas pobres señoras que sólo se han preocupado por ella toda la vida no se merecen esto. ¿Cómo pudo desparecer sin decirme adiós? Sólo quedábamos ella y yo, me ha dejado solo… yo… yo jamás la habría abandonado… no puedo olvidarla, no puedo hacer como que no importa, cómo que no me afecta el que no esté, el no saber dónde está, en todos mis recuerdos ella es una parte importante, algo que me queda de Stear y de Anthony, como una conexión, no sé si me entiendas… Candy se ha equivocado gravemente esta vez y no puedo ser condescendiente con ella, si decide regresar las cosas van a cambiar, ya no será lo mismo esta vez, no por mi parte por lo menos. -**

**- Archie… hablas con una madurez que no te conocía pero también con un sentimiento de rencor que no me gustaría que tuvieras, tú sufres porque Candy te dejó, pero no es así Archie, Candy no te dejó, ni siquiera pensó en ello, no tuvo oportunidad, su mente estaba llena de dudas, de situaciones ajenas, de cargas y culpas que no eran de ella. Candy necesitaba ese escape y sé que si no nos ha dejado saber de ella es precisamente por lo mucho que se preocupa de nosotros, equivocadamente cree que estamos mejor sin ella y que preferimos que sea así, que el que haya desaparecido es lo que mejor nos pudo pasar, se culpa, nos evita para evitarnos problemas. –**

**- Pues es una tonta testaruda y cuando la tenga enfrente de nuevo me va a escuchar, si piensa que se ha librado tan fácilmente de nosotros está equivocada, deja que siga con su escape, pero tarde o temprano la voy a encontrar y tendrá que escucharme. Ahora, dejemos a la dama en su aventura y vayamos a la mansión. Necesito darme un baño y dormir un poco, esta tarde enviarán mi nuevo guardarropa y en la noche asistiré a la cena de apertura que darán en el club de polo, quizá encuentre una linda amazona con quien pasar un rato agradable. ¿Quieres venir Albert? No te vendría nada mal distraerte un poco. –**

**- No lo sé Archie, quizá me lleve toda la tarde atender una negociación y sólo querré descansar, mañana tengo una agenda muy apretada. –**

**- Bien, como gustes, si cambias de opinión házmelo saber a tiempo. –**

**- Lo haré. –**

**- Señorita, el almuerzo está listo. Puede pasar al comedor si lo desea. –**

**- Gracias, Douglas. Disculpe, ¿aún no ha recibido noticias de América? –**

**- No señorita, de hecho nunca sucede, cuando algún miembro de la familia va a venir, se nos notifica 1 ó 2 días antes, o en algunos casos… ni siquiera se nos notifica y llegan sin previo aviso. –**

**- Yo… lo siento. –**

**- Oh no señorita, por supuesto que no me refería a usted, yo sería incapaz de ofenderla. Lo que pasa es que en algunas ocasiones el señor llegaba sin avisar y de igual manera partía. Pero no se preocupe, su presencia nos es muy grata, esta villa permanece la mayoría del tiempo sola, así que el que usted esté aquí nos permite hacer algo y salir de la aburrida rutina. Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a que el almuerzo está listo y la vieja Constance se va a enojar si no la llevo al comedor ahora, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de demostrar su talento culinario. –**

**- Está bien, vamos… ¡no quisiera ser la culpable de su reprimenda! –**

**---------------**

**Dos semanas después, Albert se encontraba en el consorcio absorbido de trabajo, ya que llevaba el trabajo pendiente de Archie, puesto que él había decidido quedarse un tiempo en New York pretextando unas breves vacaciones; por lo que Albert se encargaba de sus asuntos en lo que Archie estaba de vuelta en Chicago. Más difícil era aún ya que, casi obligó a George a que se tomara un descanso de dos semanas o lo obligaría oficialmente mediante un escrito y el poder que le pertenecía al ser el jefe de la familia y el principal accionista, dejándole ninguna oportunidad a George de negarse.**

**- ¿William, puedo pasar? –**

**- George, ¿qué haces aquí? se supone que no debes presentare hasta el lunes. –**

**- Lo sé, sólo que me cuesta mucho mantenerme alejado de todo esto, no tengo nada que hacer en casa y ya eh descansado lo necesario, además, sé que tú te has estado excediendo en el trabajo y necesitas ayuda, el joven Archie aún no regresa y la carga de trabajo es demasiada para una sola persona. –**

**- En realidad lo es, pero eh podido arreglármelas, te agradezco que estés aquí George. –**

**- Vamos muchacho, eres como un hijo para mí y no puedo permitir que te excedas, vete a casa temprano hoy y déjame a mí encargarme de todo. –**

**- Voy a tomarte la palabra sólo porque me siento un poco cansado, no pude dormir anoche, la negociación que hice en New York pronto comenzará a realizarse aquí en Chicago y debo viajar a Florida para elegir los terrenos y que esté todo listo para iniciar la construcción una vez que se haya realizado aquí. No sé si deba hacer volver a Archie o hacer que permanezca en New York encargándole la vice presidencia por el tiempo que termina la construcción y la inauguración sea ya un hecho. No sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere lo qué fui a tratar a New York cuando acompañamos a la tía Elroy a embarcarse a Inglaterra. –**

**- William, yo realmente no entiendo por qué has decidido invertir en ese rubro, o más bien, por qué lo has hecho con esa empresa. Creo que estás cometiendo un error William, deja que yo siga encargándome en tu representación, será lo mejor. –**

**- De hecho será así George, tú seguirás siendo mi representante pero debo intervenir en muchas de las reuniones, sobre todo en las que sólo lo principales inversionistas estemos involucrados, así que no habrá problema, aún así, tú también debes buscar a una persona que trate con los demás miembros, sabes que también eres muy conocido. –**

**- Insisto William, deja este negocio a otro de los accionistas del consorcio, será lo mejor. –**

**- No George, yo sé lo que debo hacer, no te preocupes tanto, todo saldrá bien, confía en mí. –**

**- Está bien William, te ayudaré en todo esto. Ahora, vete a descansar, si quieres puedo pasar en la noche para conversar acerca del joven Archie. –**

**- Está bien George, te esperaré para cenar. Nos vemos más tarde. –**

**-------------**

**- Al parecer este lago no es tan mágico como me han contado. –**

**- ¿Eh? ¡Hola! No me di cuenta de que había alguien más aquí. ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste de la magia del lago? –**

**- Que me habían dicho que este lago era tranquilo y que poseía una extraña magia de la que muy pocos eran testigos. Por lo que a mí respecta no seré una de las agraciadas, ya que la tranquilidad se ha roto y si alguna magia estaba por asomarse se ha asustado al llegar tú saltando como una mona salvaje sin respetar a los demás. ¡Con permiso, me voy! –**

**- Espera, discúlpame, no era mi intención… no esperaba que hubiera nadie aquí, tengo semanas viniendo a diario y nunca me había encontrado con nadie, de hecho, se supone que las villas del alrededor no albergan huéspedes o no lo hacían hasta ayer por lo menos. En verdad no quería molestarte, no te vayas yo ya me iba, todos los días vengo así que es justo que tú que acabas de llegar disfrutes del lago, es hermoso y lo que te han contado de su magia es verdad… sólo que se hará presente en el momento adecuado. Me dio gusto conocerte y una vez más te ofrezco una disculpa por haberte molestado. ¡Adiós! –**

**- E- E Espera… yo he sido muy descortés, disculpa mi comportamiento, lo que pasa es que no estoy de muy buen humor, no debí desquitarme contigo. Quédate por favor, no sería justo que te fueras sólo por mi mal carácter. –**

**- Está bien, mi nombre es… **

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hace un momento no te paraba la boca y ahora te has quedado muda, no puede ser que hayas olvidado cómo te llamas! –**

**- No… lo que pasa es que… olvídalo. Me llamo Angelique y estoy de visita en la villa que está al otro lado del lago. –**

**- No me digas que eres una de esas chicas ricas y confundidas a la que la han traído a reflexionar sobre su futuro y su rico y arreglado marido. –**

**- No, claro que no, ni soy rica ni voy a casarme. Pero si estoy aquí para despejar mi mente y pensar sobre algunas decisiones que debo tomar, sólo que eso no importa en este momento. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –**

**- Eh… yo me llamo Katherine… pero prefiero que me llames Kate. –**

**- ¿Kate? Katherine es lindo, pero como gustes. ¿Y tú dónde vives? –**

**- Yo... vivo en el pueblo… con una tía. –**

**- Entonces vives aquí desde hace tiempo y no creías lo de la magia del lago, sí que es extraño, no te había visto por los alrededores y vengo a diario como ya te lo había dicho, me gusta cabalgar y sentarme precisamente en este árbol, es mi favorito, seguramente no habías venido a esta parte del lago hasta ahora. –**

**- Lo que pasa es que no vivía aquí, apenas hace 1 semana que llegué y hasta hoy decidí salir a caminar y conocer un poco. Yo vivía en Lisboa pero… al morir mi padre hace tres semanas… pues… mi tía me ha traído a vivir con ella, puesto que no poseo más familia. –**

**- Oh, lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención, siempre soy tan entrometida… discúlpame Kate. -**

**- No importa, no es tu culpa el que mis padres estén muertos. Mejor cambiemos de tema. Has dicho que sueles venir a cabalgar, a mi me encantan los caballos también. –**

**- Genial, entonces podrías venir por las tardes y cabalgar juntas si quieres. –**

**- Tal vez… debo irme Angelique, por cierto, tu nombre no me agrada es demasiado largo, deberías cambiarlo… si quieres claro. –**

**- Oh… pues… llámame Ange entonces, un amigo suele llamarme así. –**

**- Bien, Ange… te veré después. –**

**- Adiós Kate, fue agradable conocerte. –**

**- Sí, claro. ¡Adiós! –**

**- **_**Pobre Kate, está muy triste… ojala pudiera ayudarla a sentirse mejor, aunque perder a tus seres queridos no es nada fácil de sobreponerse. Pero… hay algo en ella que me recuerda… me recuerdan a alguien… sus ojos son como..**_**. –**

**- ¡Señorita, espere! –**

**- Hola Douglas, ¿qué pasa, por qué estás tan alterado y por qué hablas en susurros? –**

**- ¡La esperé aquí para prevenirla, sé que no me ha dicho toda la verdad pero no creí necesario preguntarle más puesto que usted no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo… pero no conté con que alguien vendría y sin avisar! –**

**- No entiendo, ¿quién ha venido? –**

**- ¡Yo… y por lo que veo no me esperabas! –**

**By *DaNi***

Hola chikas, espero que se encuentren bien, las saludo de nuevo y les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les agrade.

Gracias por sus mensajes, los leo todos no les eh respondido aún...una disculpa Jamileth y Pattcoral, les responderé pronto.

Espero que sigan gustando de este fic y gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora y el apoyo brindado. El tiempo que dedican a leer y escribirme es muy valioso, gracias de nuevo.

No dejen de eviarme su opinión.

¡¡Tomatazos aceppted!!

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Besos**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* ****  
****From:****  
*****La DaNi***


	24. OCULTANDO EL DOLOR

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**- ¡Señorita, espere! –**

**- Hola Douglas, ¿qué pasa, por qué estás tan alterado y por qué hablas en susurros? –**

**- ¡La esperé aquí para prevenirla, sé que no me ha dicho toda la verdad pero no creí necesario preguntarle más, puesto que usted no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo… pero no conté con que alguien vendría y sin avisar! –**

**- No entiendo, ¿quién ha venido? –**

**- ¡Yo… y por lo que veo no me esperabas! –**

**- ¡Tía abuela Elroy! Yo… yo…… eh… yo lo siento mucho, discúlpeme, no debí venir aquí sin permiso, lo sé... es sólo que no creí que… **

**- No creíste que alguien de la familia viniera a la villa y te encontrara aquí, después de que decidiste jugar a la fugitiva… ¡Dios mío niña! ¿Cuándo piensas madurar? ¿Creías que podrías venir aquí como si nada hubiera pasado después de haber abandonado a la familia y que todo seguiría como si nada? –**

**- Yo en verdad lo siento… le pido me perdone por favor, no debí venir tiene usted razón. Ahora mismo me marcho y una vez más le pido que me disculpe. –**

**- ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita? ¿Crees que puedes irte así nada más? –**

**- Pero, es que yo... no puedo pagarle ahora mi estadía en la villa durante este tiempo, le pido que me permita irme y le prometo que en cuanto tenga lo suficiente para pagarle yo…**

**- ¡PLAFF! –**

**- ¡Madame! ¡Por favor!… ¿señorita, está usted bien? –**

**- Sí, Douglas... gracias, no se preocupe… lo merecía… -**

**- ¡Por supuesto que lo mereces, tal vez el golpe te haga reaccionar y dejes de decir tantas tonterías! ¿En qué momento te he dicho que debes pagar por estar aquí? ¿Por qué en lugar de disculparte por tu reprobable conducta durante todos estos meses lo único que atinas a decir es que te marchas como cualquier bandida? Una Andley no puede comportarse de esta manera y mucho menos tú, Candice. Me has decepcionado… ¿Tienes idea del estado en que se encuentra William ahora, de cómo se ha mantenido todo este tiempo sin saber en donde estás, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que te sucede? ¿Te has puesto a pensar un sólo momento en cualquiera de nosotros? ¡Tú, Candice Andley!… ¡ahghhg! –**

**- ¡Tía abuela! ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! –**

**- ¡Señorita, permítame… llevaré a madame Elroy a la casa, por favor mande al peón a buscar al médico! –**

**- ¡Sí! – **_**Dios mío, todo esto es mi culpa. Por favor señor ayúdala, haz que la abuela Elroy se recupere**_**. –**

**-----------------------**

**- Señorita, tome un poco de té, necesita tranquilizarse un poco, el doctor ha dicho que está mejor. –**

**- Pero Douglas, ha tenido un ataque y todo por mi culpa… yo no debía estar aquí, sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría venir… el haberme encontrado aquí la ha hecho alterarse y casi morir. Oh Dios mío, no sé qué hubiera pasado si la abuela… oh no, no quiero ni pensarlo. Debo irme, en cuanto ella vuelva en sí avíseme, sólo así podré irme un poco más tranquila. –**

**- Señorita… no creo que deba irse, además, madame Elroy la necesita a su lado, usted es parte de su familia no puede irse y dejarla así. Ya ha oscurecido, es peligroso. ¿A dónde iría? Sólo logrará preocupar más a madame y quizá provocarle una recaída. –**

**- No, ni lo diga… pero es que si me quedo será peor, le hará más daño el saber que sigo aquí. Estoy segura que lo que menos querrá es que siga aquí cuando ella despierte. –**

**- ¿Pero por qué dice eso? Claro que no… tranquilícese, será mejor que vaya a su habitación y descanse un poco, para que pueda hablar con ella cuando despierte y esté más calmada. –**

**- Pero Douglas, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que por haberme encontrado aquí ella se ha puesto mal? –**

**- Sí, me doy cuenta, pero quien parece no darse cuenta de la verdadera razón, es usted. ¿Recuerda cómo la ha llamado antes de que se pusiera mal y perdiera la conciencia? –**

**- Douglas, como cree que voy a poner atención a cómo me llamó, seguramente por mi nombre o tonta o mal agradecida o alguna cosa parecida… lo único que recuerdo es cómo su cara palideció y la abuela se desmayó. –**

**- La llamó Candice ANDLEY. ¿Se da cuenta ahora? Madame Elroy la sigue considerando una Andley... Señorita, llevo muchos años al servicio de los Andley y aunque no la haya tratado mucho, la recuerdo perfectamente de cuando vino aquí la última vez con el señor William y el joven Cornwell, sé que no hay ninguna Angelique en la familia y aunque haya usted pintado su cabello rubio de castaño y alaciado sus rizos, sus pecas siguen en el mismo lugar, sus verdes esmeraldas siguen adornando sus ojos, sus travesuras, el gusto por los caballos y los arboles y sus caminatas por el lago durante la noche cuando cree que todos estamos durmiendo, siguen siendo parte de usted… señorita Candy. –**

**- Pe- pe- pero Douglas… usted sabía y no me descubrió… pero… ¿por qué? –**

**- No tenía porque hacerlo, es usted la dueña de esta villa y puede hacer lo que desee, si quiere llamarse Angelique, Rose, Marie o como usted guste, está en todo su derecho. Mi único deber es servirle durante su estancia aquí, además, sabía que si usted no se había presentado como Candice Andley, pues tendría sus razones, no me preocupé antes como ya le dije, porque no creí que madame Elroy pudiera venir, hace tanto que no viene, y cuando va a hacerlo se nos avisa con mucha anticipación para preparar la villa a su gusto, así que en dado caso, usted hubiera tenido tiempo de sobra para saber qué hacer si esto sucedía. Pero al parecer me equivoqué y nos sorprendió a ambos, le pido que me disculpe, por favor. –**

**- Por Dios Douglas, no tengo que disculparlo de nada, soy yo la que lo he metido en problemas. Tiene razón, no me iré, fue precisamente por eso que vine aquí a pensar… quería dejar de correr, dejar de huir y por alguna razón el mejor lugar que se me ocurrió para eso fue aquí. –**

**- Señorita Candy, si me permite, usted se ve maravillosa de cualquier manera… pero creo que su cabellera natural le va mejor. –**

**- ¡Jajaja! Ay Douglas… eh sido una tonta, quise empezar de nuevo y creí que un nuevo look no me vendría mal, me arrepentí en cuanto mi cabello comenzó a cambiar de color, ahora, debo esperar a que crezca de nuevo y recupere mi color natural. –**

**- Tengo una prima en el pueblo que prepara diferentes pociones, la gente suele criticarla pero debo decirle que es muy buena en lo que hace, estoy seguro que ella podría ayudarla a sacar ese color y regresarle el suyo, si usted está de acuerdo puedo buscarla y pedirle que venga y lo arregle. –**

**- Oh Douglas, se lo agradecería mucho, de verdad le agradezco todo lo que hace por mí. –**

**- Lo hago con gusto señorita, usted me recuerda mucho a mi pequeña Beatrice, mi única hija, ella murió muy joven, a causa de un extraño mal en su sangre, al parecer, la fue poniendo cada vez más débil y entonces enfermó de una gripe y por su debilidad no pudo recuperarse y murió por insuficiencia respiratoria. Su joven corazón dejó de latir hace 15 años ya, en un frío invierno. –**

**- Cuanto lo siento Douglas… lamento causarle tristes recuerdos...**

**- No se preocupe, recordarla me hace bien y usted me la recuerda mucho, por eso no pudo engañarme. Bueno, ahora vaya a su habitación y Constance le llevará otra taza de té. –**

**- Bien Douglas, gracias por todo. –**

Candy se encontraba en su habitación muy nerviosa, aún no asimilaba como en un momento todo se había complicado, la tranquilidad que le brindaba la bella Escocia había terminado. Ahora sólo esperaba que la señora Elroy se recuperara, entonces sintió como sus ojos se ponían cada vez más pesados, sin duda la prima de Douglas no era la única que preparaba pociones, después de haber bebido el té, se vio obligada a dejar de pensar y dormir. A la mañana siguiente, el sol de Escocia brillaba en todo su esplendor y se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación de Candy.

**- Toc Toc –**

**- ¡Adelante! –**

**- Buenos días señorita, le he traído su desayuno. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Abigail y soy su nueva mucama. Cualquier cosa que necesite estoy para servirle. –**

**- Eh… gracias. Abigail, no te ofendas por favor pero dime… ¿quién te ha contratado para ser mi mucama? No es que no te lo agradezca… pero es que no he pedido que se me asigne a nadie para que me ayude. –**

**- Señorita Andley, por favor le pido que no diga eso, yo necesito mucho este trabajo, de verdad. Haré lo que me pida pero por favor no haga que me despidan… apenas se me ha contratado anoche y ya se me ha asignado un lugar donde dormir. ¡Por favor no me despida, por favor, por favor! –**

**- Cálmate, no te preocupes, cálmate por favor… sólo te hice una pregunta. No haré nada para que te despidan pero te pido que por favor me entiendas, no estoy muy de acuerdo en que se me asista en todo, espero que puedas ayudarme con eso ¿sí? Yo te diré cuando me ayudes. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –**

**- Cómo usted ordene. Haré lo que usted me ordene. Le aseguro que no le causaré ningún problema. –**

**- Abigail, necesitas relajarte, en verdad te lo digo. No voy a despedirte y por favor te pido que te mantengas calmada, tu nerviosismo está logrando alterarme a mí también y te aseguro que no necesito ayuda extra en este momento. –**

**- Sí señorita Andley. Olvidaba decirle que la señora Elroy desea verla en 1 hora. ¿Desea la señorita que le prepare el baño y su atuendo para esta mañana? –**

**- S- s- sí, está bien, gracias. **_**¡Dios mío! ¡Qué chica! ¿Qué irá a decirme la tía abuela?**_** –**

**- ¡TOC TOC! –**

**- ¡Entra! –**

**- Buen día tía abuela… ¿Me mandó llamar? –**

**- Pasa y siéntate. –**

**- Sí. Abuela yo…**

**- Candice, he estado pensando en toda esta situación. William, Archie y tú nunca me han tenido confianza y siempre han creído que me entrometo demasiado en sus vidas, pero se equivocan, me molesta que siempre deba enterarme por otras personas de lo que sucede, que por mi propia familia. He estado a cargo de esta familia durante mucho tiempo y me he dedicado a tratar de que prevalezca el buen nombre y el legado intachable que han forjado a base de esfuerzo y sacrificios sus antepasados, como sabes, nunca me casé para no descuidar mi encomienda y no me pesa, mis sobrinos y nietos me han hecho muy feliz y los he querido como mis propios hijos, se han criado más conmigo que con sus propios padres. Por tal razón, he tenido que relacionarme con muchas personalidades de la alta sociedad, he sido dura e inflexible, estricta y exigente, pero debía ser así para poder lograr credibilidad y aceptación tanto en la sociedad empresarial como en la aristocracia, tú más que nadie sabes que no es muy bien visto que las mujeres realicen funciones que sólo los hombres deben realizar, así que, he tenido que ser así desde muy joven y rechazar muchas proposiciones por no saber si realmente se interesaban en mi o en mi fortuna, sólo así logré la confianza de los demás, al ver ellos que ningún enamoramiento lograba engatusarme. El punto es Candice, que tengo muchos contactos tanto en la alta sociedad americana como en la aristocracia inglesa y diferentes personalidades alrededor del mundo; y como ya lo sabes, los Andley somos un clan aristocrático muy importante, nunca lo mencioné antes porque no lo creí necesario, sabía que era un mundo muy aprensivo y mis nietos no estaban preparados para adentrarse en él. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido, sé que William hizo uso de esas facultades y que ahora lleva un cargo más sobre él, una responsabilidad más que hubiera preferido no tuviera, pero él lo decidió así y lo hizo conscientemente de lo que implicaba, no te culpo ni deberías hacerlo tú, más bien Candice, deberías sentirte feliz de saber que esta familia realmente te ama y que William ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo, se ha ocupado de ti siempre. A mí me molestaba en un principio… antes, cuando no aceptaba lo que creía era una locura y un capricho de William, temía que esto trajera consecuencias graves y que destruirían su credibilidad antes de que se revelara quien era, pero debo admitir que lo ha hecho excelentemente y ha sido mejor padre que muchos otros grandes señores que presumen de comerse al mundo y sus hijos son una escoria de la sociedad. Sé que tu juventud, inexperiencia y sobre todo ese carácter indomable e impulsivo del cual William nunca me ha dejado hacerme cargo, te han llevado a reaccionar como lo has hecho, es momento de que recapacites y endereces tu camino Candice, no quiero que me expliques nada de lo que sucedió, lo que ha pasado dejémoslo así, ya no podemos cambiarlo. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar o insinuar que no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí o en cualquier otra propiedad de los Andley, tú más que ningún otro tiene ese derecho, eres la heredera principal de esta familia y por tal razón te exijo que recapacites y comiences a prepararte para ocupar tu lugar como tal. -**

**- Abuela yo… realmente no sé qué decirle… Lo único que tengo son palabras de agradecimiento que no bastan, no son suficientes para todo lo que han hecho por mí… y…**

**- Candice, mi salud no está nada bien y ya estoy vieja y cansada, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo y por eso necesito pedirte algo. –**

**- Tía abuela, por favor no diga eso, usted se pondrá bien… el médico ha dicho que necesita descanso… yo voy a cuidarla y se pondrá bien, no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase…**

**- Candice, escúchame. Mi salud desde hace tiempo que ha menguado y se ha ido deteriorando sobre todo por tantas preocupaciones que me agobian recientemente, esa es la razón por la que viajé aquí, como te dije, conozco mucha gente y sabía que podría encontrarte, no imaginé que sería en la villa, eso sí ha sido una sorpresa de la cual me alegro que haya sido así porque corroboras mi decisión y mi pensamiento de que sólo tú eres la indicada para lo que voy a pedirte. Pero antes, necesito que estés consciente de que no es nada fácil y que será una gran responsabilidad. –**

**- ¿De qué se trata tía abuela? trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda… lo prometo. –**

**- Candice, viajé a Londres porque necesitaba arreglar muchos pendientes legales que tengo aquí, existen propiedades y obligaciones de las cuales sólo yo y algunos miembros del consejo tienen conocimiento, ni siquiera William lo sabe exactamente, mi querido sobrino piensa que la única razón por la que viajé es para reposar y alejarme de las preocupaciones. –**

**- Pero… ¿por qué? Bueno… no creo que deba preocuparse por eso, Albert no se molestará. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo que quiere pedirme tía abuela. –**

**- He puesto todo a tu nombre Candice y todo será tuyo en su totalidad una vez que yo ya no esté, por ahora sólo existe un poder de beneficios limitados en el que te reconoce a ti como la heredera y dueña de estos bienes, pero no te permite realizar ninguna transacción sin mi autorización previa, lo que te excluye de enfrentar compromisos mientras yo esté y tú te preparas. Sé que te sorprenderá que te haya elegido a ti de entre los demás, quiero a todos mis sobrinos, de eso no hay duda, pero todos ellos han crecido en un mundo distinto al tuyo y la razón por la que esas propiedades siguen intactas y sin conocimiento de los demás, es porque no ha sido necesario revelarlas, sobre todo porque yo nunca eh sido ambiciosa en cuestiones de dinero, claro que me preocupa la fortuna de la familia, pero para que todos sigan viviendo la vida a la que están acostumbrados y sean personas de bien y la fortuna se use en otro tipo de beneficios también, tú eres bondadosa y noble, te preocupas por los demás y primero pones el bienestar de todos antes que el tuyo, aunque parezca irónico te pareces un poco a mí, es por eso que te he elegido a ti para esto. Todos te escuchan y creen en ti, a mí no me queda mucho tiempo y me preocupan muchas cosas aún. Candice, Archie es un mar de confusiones, no sabe qué hacer con su vida aún, su relación con la señorita Brighton cada vez va deteriorándose más y él ha empezado a ver otras mujeres para tratar de disfrazar su soledad, necesita ayuda y tú puedes dársela, te necesita, sé que mi querido Archie piensa que está enamorado de ti, pero yo creo que más bien eres como un mástil, como una guía a la que él se aferra para no perderse, eres lo único que le queda de mi querido Stear, no lo dejes sólo Candice por favor, ayúdalo a encontrar su camino de nuevo. Mi querido William, él vive lleno de culpas y preocupaciones, no vive su vida sino que vive tratando de vivir la de los demás, es tan generoso mi querido William, necesita hacerse cargo de su vida, está en edad de casarse ya debería tener una familia a estas alturas y ni siquiera existe una prometida, yo quise imponerle alguna jovencita de buena familia pero no encontré a ninguna que me pareciera adecuada aún, además, mi salud no me ha permitido hacerlo como debiera, por eso Candice, debes volver y quitarle ese gran peso y culpa que siente por lo que ha sucedido, debes regresar y apoyarlo en todo, hacerle ver que no necesita preocuparse tanto por ti y que no es su culpa lo que te pasa. Todos debemos vivir nuestras vidas y siempre habrá momentos felices, de dolor, de tinieblas y de paz, debemos vivirlos, debemos pasar por todo eso para crecer, para aprender de la vida; esa es la única manera en que podremos seguir adelante y valorar nuestros logros. Y Neal, ha cambiado mucho es verdad, pero también se ha sumergido en el trabajo y ha dejado de lado su vida sentimental, no se relaciona con nadie, no ve a ninguna señorita ni se da tiempo para distraerse un poco, es muy joven aún lo sé, pero creo que no se ha recuperado de la ruptura contigo. En resumen, todo termina en ti, sólo tú puedes ayudarlos; es eso lo que quiero pedirte Candice, quiero encargarte la responsabilidad de ver por mi querido sobrino y mis nietos, quiero que tomes mi lugar cuando ya no esté. ¿Aceptas? ¿Harías esto por mí, Candice? –**

**- Abuela Elroy yo… ¿por qué está tan segura de que yo podré hacerlo? –**

**- Ya te lo he dicho Candice, por la bondad de tu alma, por la fuerza de tu espíritu, por la fe de tu entereza, por el amor desinteresado al prójimo, por la alegría y optimismo que contagias a los que te rodean, por ser como eres, tú eres la indicada. Eres una Andley, la principal heredera y porque creo en ti. –**

**- Tía abuela yo… le agradezco su confianza… me ha dejado sin palabras. Pero tengo miedo de no poder lograrlo, de no ser lo que usted cree que soy… míreme, soy un fracaso andante, voy error tras error… yo no hago nada bien…**

**- Candice, estás viviendo, eso es lo que haces, estás aprendiendo a luchar, y lo haces convencida de que es lo correcto, luchas por lo que crees, sólo estás confundida, necesitas recapacitar y analizar todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora, necesitas poner en orden tus ideas y dar balance a tus emociones. Por eso estás aquí, por eso de entre todos los lugares a los que has podido ir has venido aquí, en el fondo de tu corazón aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sabes que hay una Andley dentro de ti. Además, no te pido que te quedes sola como lo hice yo, esa fue una decisión mía, tú puedes hacer tu vida, enamorarte y formar una familia y aún así, seguir haciéndote cargo de lo que te pido, no será difícil para ti, porque lo que te pido es que los ayudes a ser felices, que estés cerca de ellos y que los apoyes, que no los abandones, que seas tú quien tome las decisiones difíciles cuando nadie más pueda hacerlo. Tú Candice tienes esa entereza, sin serlo por sangre, posees más madera Andley que muchos de los demás, eres muy parecida a William y a su padre. Sé que encontrarás al hombre indicado que sea tu apoyo en este camino, no estarás sola Candice, él te apoyará, van a encontrarse y mientras llegue ese momento tú debes empezar a labrar ese camino, yo te apoyaré mientras Dios me permita estar aquí y te ayudaré a que empieces a labrar tu camino si me dejas estar a tu lado y acompañarte en tus logros. –**

**- Claro que sí abuela, nada me hace más feliz que saber que… se preocupa por mí como una madre. Acepto, acepto tomar mi lugar y empezaré a prepararme una vez que usted se encuentre mejor. –**

**- Bien, no es necesario que esperes, yo puedo irte enseñando muchas cosas, y además, no quiero que dejes de ser tú, quiero que sigas siendo autentica, sólo debes perfeccionar algunas cosas y aprender otras. –**

**- Está bien, entonces usted dígame cuando empezamos. –**

**- Voy a hacerte una pregunta y espero que no te molestes. –**

**- ¿De qué se trata? –**

**- ¿Este cambio de look será permanente? –**

**- Oh, no… lo había olvidado, esto ha sido un error más de mi insensatez tía abuela y ahora debo esperar a que crezca de nuevo o a que la prima de Douglas tenga alguna poción para que me ayude a recuperar mi look natural. –**

**- Ay Candice, eres tan ocurrente. ¿Por qué pensaste en primer momento en este cambio? –**

**- Bien tía abuela, sé que dijo que no quería explicaciones pero debo hacerlo para que me entienda de donde saqué esta idea y muchas cosas más. – **

**- Te escucho. –**

Candy le contó a la tía abuela todo lo sucedido en su vida y por lo que atravesaba en esos momentos. Sabía que si la abuela había depositado su confianza en ella, debía corresponder de igual manera y ser sincera, poniéndola al tanto de todo lo que la atormentaba hasta hoy.

**- Candice, sí que has vivido toda una aventura, bien entonces, en lo que se resuelve lo de la prima de Douglas, te seguiré el juego con este personaje, creo que nos servirá mientras que te encuentres en tu preparación hasta que regreses como Candice Andley de nuevo. –**

**- ¿Está segura tía abuela? –**

**- Sí lo estoy, espero no equivocarme. Sólo que ahora las cosas se complicarán un poco, le pedí a Douglas anoche mismo que fuera a Londres y avisara a William de lo sucedido. Si no me equivoco, estará por viajar en cualquier momento, así que, tendrás que enfrentarlo antes de tiempo y quizás ponerlo al tanto de Angelique, también. –**

**- Oh Dios, no sé que voy a decirle, me porté tan mal con él. –**

**- No te preocupes, podrías bailar encima de su cabeza y aún así te perdonaría. Ve a cabalgar un rato, ya me han informado que es algo que acostumbras hacer desde el primer día que llegaste aquí, además, creo que sería una buena opción para tus nuevas actividades, podrías participar en las competencias hípicas del club e irte desenvolviendo en el ámbito de los grandes empresarios, la mayoría gusta de este deporte. ¿Qué te parece? –**

**- Pues… no sé si soy tan buena como para participar en torneos. –**

**- Lo serás, todos los Andley son excelentes jinetes. Anda, ahora vete a practicar un poco y yo voy a dormir un rato para tener energías y que iniciemos esta tarde con la primera lección. –**

**- Con permiso tía abuela, no tardaré y dejaré dicho que me avisen cualquier cosa, no estaré lejos. –**

Los días pasaron y Candy y Kate habían creado un vínculo más estrecho, solían cabalgar e ir a nadar al lago casi todos los días. Candy se sentía mal por no haber sido honesta en un principio con Kate, sin embargo, no había tenido oportunidad de sincerarse con ella ya que Kate solía tener bruscos cambios de humor, a veces se encontraban riendo por alguna circunstancia y de repente se ponía seria y se iba sin despedirse, al principio Candy pensaba que quizás la había ofendido sin darse cuenta ya que pasaban un día o dos sin encontrarse con ella de nuevo y de repente un día simplemente aparecía como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por tal motivo, Candy decidió esperar y lograr que Kate confiara un poco más en ella o por lo menos demostrarle que no era una mala persona y que no había sido su intención mentirle. Una tarde que volvía de uno de los paseos había sucedido algo que lo cambiaría todo.

**- Señorita Candy, que bueno que ha regresado… madame Elroy ha sufrido una recaída. –**

**- ¡Pero… ¿cómo está, por qué no han ido a buscarme? Les dije donde estaría! ¡Iré a verla! –**

**- Espere… el doctor la está atendiendo, tranquilícese y espere a que el médico salga y nos informe sobre su estado. –**

**- Pero… oh Dios mío, no debí salir… debería de estar cuidando de ella… no sé qué haré si no se recupera…**

**- No llore señorita, usted no es culpable. Contrólese, madame Elroy la necesita fuerte, no le ayudará en nada verla así. Ya viene el médico mire. –**

**- Doctor Graham ¿cómo está la abuela? ¿Se va a recuperar verdad? Dígame que se pondrá mejor por favor…**

**- Tranquilízate Candy, Emilia está consciente y desea verte, pero debo decirte antes que su salud está empeorando y el diagnostico no es muy alentador, no deben darle preocupaciones, su corazón está más débil y su edad no ayuda mucho, no voy a mentirte, su salud no se recuperará pero al menos podemos estabilizarla y hacer que dure un tiempo más, aún no puedo determinar cuánto tiempo sea, necesito observar la evolución y hacerle algunos estudios más, para lo cual, lo mejor será que regresen a la ciudad para que pueda ser mejor atendida, ya sea que decidan hacerlo en Londres o regresar a América, existen muchos hospitales excelentes dónde puede ser tratada mejor y sobre todo con excelentes cardiólogos, si se decidieran, conozco a dos de los mejores, uno en Florida y el otro en New York, o en Londres si lo prefieren, también puedo referirla a uno de los mejores. Por lo pronto, eviten situaciones desagradables y preocupantes, necesita estar tranquila y sobre todo, no la angustien, con eso me refiero a que no debes entrar con esa cara, Emilia es una mujer fuerte y dura y no está acostumbrada a que los demás sientan pena por ella. Pon una de tus lindas sonrisas y haz un esfuerzo por no mostrarte tan afligida. –**

**-Sí, lo haré. Haré todo lo necesario para que se recupere. Gracias doctor Graham. ¿Entonces, la abuela debe trasladarse a un hospital cuanto antes? –**

**- Es lo más recomendable, yo no soy cardiólogo, por eso es que les sugiero que lo hagan, es mejor que se ponga en manos de un buen cirujano para que obtenga la mejor atención. Claro que primero debemos esperar que se estabilice un poco para que pueda viajar, les dará tiempo de decidir a donde y deben hacerlo pronto, como te he dicho, su corazón se debilita y no es muy recomendable trasladarla de un lugar a otro, lo indicado es que lo haga a dónde pueda permanecer por un largo tiempo y el médico pueda llevar un buen control. –**

**- Debemos esperar a Albert, él sabrá que es lo mejor, además, ya debe de estar por llegar en unos días. Gracias por todo doctor Graham y por venir a ver a la abuela en cuanto lo buscamos, espero que no le estemos causando muchos problemas. –**

**- Candy, tú eres enfermera, sabes perfectamente que no es ningún problema para mí, es mi vocación y lo hago con gusto, el problema sería que Emilia entrara en crisis y yo no me encontrara cerca, por eso deben trasladarla en cuanto sea posible. Ahora me voy Candy, debo ir a ver a otros de mis pacientes, cualquier cosa que suceda no duden en avisarme y vendré en seguida. –**

**- Si doctor, gracias. Lo acompaño a la puerta. –**

**- Yo acompañaré al doctor para que usted vaya con madame Elroy, señorita Candy. -**

Candy se dejó caer al piso junto a la ventana, no podía soportar ver a la enérgica tía abuela tan desvalida, las cosas entre ellas se habían arreglado y justo ahora que todo empezaba a ir bien, su salud amenazaba con hacer que la dejara sola de nuevo. Recordó las indicaciones del doctor, se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie, trataría de darle su mejor sonrisa y ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

**- ¿Puedo pasar tía abuela? –**

**- Pasa Candice. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Te mandé llamar hace bastante. –**

**- Eh… sí, discúlpeme por favor, lo que pasa es que acompañé al doctor mientras me daba algunas indicaciones para cuidarla mejor. –**

**- Jhumh. No te quiero rondándome tan cerca como si fuera una moribunda Candice, no pienso quedarme en cama mucho tiempo, no tiene sentido, sé que no voy a mejorar y no pienso esperar la muerte en una cama. Además, ¡no quiero que William se entere de esto! –**

**- Pero… tía abuela, eso es imposible… Albert debe saberlo, además, se dará cuenta si usted sufre alguna crisis en su presencia y se molestará por haberle ocultado algo tan serio. El doctor Graham me ha dicho que debemos trasladarla a la ciudad para que esté mejor atendida y cerca de un hospital. ¿Cómo voy a justificar eso? –**

**- Lo sé Candice, Graham me ha dicho todo respecto a mi estado, y sé cómo hacer para que William no se dé cuenta del todo. Y es ahí donde entras tú y espero que me ayudes. –**

**- ¿Cómo? –**

**- Viajaremos a Florida, tenemos una residencia allá y está cerca de uno de los mejores hospitales de cardiología. Le diremos a William que viajaremos para que tú puedas seguir preparándote, y el área de cardiología podría ser una opción, si estás de acuerdo. Además, debemos seguir con las actividades artísticas y culturales y clases de natación que te pondrán en forma para unirte al equipo hípico del club. Sé que tienes una amiga ahí, Patricia O'Brien, así no te sentirás tan sola y esta carga será más fácil de sobrellevar. –**

**- Tía abuela, usted no representa ninguna carga para mí, todo lo contrario. Usted va a ponerse bien, yo voy a cuidarla y el clima de Florida le hará muy bien. Además, me encantará ver a Patty de nuevo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. –**

**- Candice, sé que estoy abusando, pero si William se entera de la gravedad de mi estado, se encerrará aún más y sólo querrá estar al pendiente de mí. No quiero morir sin ver a mi sobrino casado. Candice, no puedo irme sin saber que habrá una buena mujer a su lado, la indicada, alguien que le ayude a preservar nuestro legado y lo haga feliz. ¿Me entiendes Candice? –**

**- Si tía abuela… no se preocupe. Le prometí que yo me ocuparía de que ellos encuentren su felicidad, usted no debe seguir preocupándose por ello, ahora es mi responsabilidad y lo haré por amor no por obligación, puede estar tranquila tía abuela, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y hasta más para que ellos estén bien. –**

**- Gracias Candice, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, además, también deseo estar ahí el día de tu boda, nada me hará más feliz que ver feliz a quién he depositado mi confianza y una enorme responsabilidad. Además de saber, que has encontrado al hombre ideal para ti, al que te apoyará y te aligerará la responsabilidad que te eh encomendado. Una hermosa novia Andley, vestida con el más hermoso vestido de un blanco tan deslumbrante, de la que voy a estar muy orgullosa. –**

**- Tía abuela yo… yo… -** los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas sin poderlo evitar **– soy una tonta, no debo preocuparla y lo primero que hago es ponerme a llorar. Gracias por pensar en mi tía abuela, si ese día llega nada me hará más feliz que tenerla a mi lado. –**

**- Llegará Candice, sé que llegará, sólo espero que Dios me permita estar ahí para entonces. –**

Candy se echó sobre el regazo de la tía abuela y comenzó a llorar como una pequeña niña, lloró y lloró y la tía abuela la consoló sin decir nada, cuánto daño le habían causado a esa niña, de cuantas situaciones amargas que había vivido era culpable por no haberla comprendido y aceptado antes. Candy desahogaba mucho de su dolor, lo que la tía abuela le había dicho le había tocado la vieja herida que trataba de ocultar, deseaba encontrar el amor de nuevo, casarse y formar una familia, pero era algo de lo que se había convencido en los últimos meses que no era para ella. El amor era cosa del pasado y el matrimonio no entraba más en su plan de vida, viviría su vida dedicada a ayudar a los demás, como lo habían hecho sus dos madres en el hogar de Pony, como Marie Jean en su hospital, cómo las religiosas del convento en Londres, como la tía abuela Elroy con los Andley; su vida sería amor y dedicación para sus seres queridos. Ahora era su turno, había tomado una determinación, ocuparía su lugar en el clan Andley y nada iba a impedírselo.

**- Hola Ange, ¿no montarás hoy? –**

**- Hola Kate, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste. No, hoy no me siento con muchos ánimos, sólo me quedaré aquí frente al lago, ya casi me voy, hace rato que estoy aquí. –**

**- ¿Te sientes bien o te sucede algo? te noto algo… distinta. ¿Tienes algún problema? –**

**- N- no, estoy bien gracias, Kate. Mejor me voy, no deseo arruinar tu paseo con mi flojera. ¡Que te diviertas, nos vemos después! –**

**- Ange espera… sé que no he sido la mejor definición de amiga pero… si puedo ayudarte en algo pues… yo… -**

**- Kate… ahora que lo dices… yo no he sido una buena amiga tampoco… no he sido totalmente honesta contigo… debo decirte algo… no soy… bueno más bien mi nombre no es…**

**- No lo hagas Ange, por favor… es mejor así… si no lo hiciste en un principio fue por alguna razón y será mejor que siga así. –**

**- Pero es que yo… quiero decírtelo. –**

**- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué diferencia habrá? No, además, si lo haces, entonces yo también tendré que hacerlo puesto que hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho y de las cuales no deseo hablar. Así que ¿por qué quieres hacerlo ahora? ¡No tiene caso! –**

**- Quiero hacerlo porque te estimo y porque me iré pronto y no me gustaría que esta amistad se perdiera, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, seré yo quien lo haga. –**

**- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a decirme? Qué eres una chica rica, que viniste aquí para tratar de huir de tu inevitable matrimonio con un hombre rico al que apenas conoces y que me mentiste para hacer más creíble tu mentira y engañarte a ti misma. Es eso ¿no es así? Pues no me interesa saber nada de eso. ¡Adiós! –**

**- ¡Kate espera! ¿Pero qué le sucede, por qué habrá reaccionado de esta manera? ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo entiendo, en fin se ha ido, quizá sea mejor así, de cualquier manera me iré pronto. Será mejor que regrese a la villa, pronto será hora de tomar mis lecciones. –**

Candy regresó a la villa confundida por la reacción de la chica con la que había compartido paseos por el lago, mientras que Kate se escondió entre los arbustos y la observó marcharse, se arrepentía de haber reaccionado así, pero no pudo evitarlo, una vez más desquitaba con Candy lo que la atormentaba. Al ver que Candy se había marchado decidió meterse al lago y ahogar su frustración por un rato, después la buscaría y le ofrecería una disculpa por su comportamiento.

**- Douglas, ¿dónde estás? ¿De quién es el auto que está afuera? –**

**- Señorita Candy, el señor William ha llegado y después de haber visto a madame Elroy, ha ido a buscarla a usted, le dije que había salido a dar un paseo por el lago como siempre y salió a buscarla de inmediato sin darme oportunidad de terminar, pensé que la alcanzaría. –**

**- ¿Albert está aquí? ¡Por fin ha llegado, que contenta estoy! ¿Douglas usted no le ha dicho nada verdad, respecto a las crisis de la tía abuela? –**

**- No señorita, ya madame me lo advirtió. Tampoco le he dicho de su cambio señorita… siento mucho que mi prima no vaya a regresar hasta el fin de semana, me hubiera gustado ayudarla antes de que llegara el señor Andley. –**

**- Oh, es verdad, creo que mejor lo esperaré a que regrese, quizá se canse buscándome y cuando regrese no se fije mucho en mi aspecto, sé que se va a burlar hasta el cansancio y lo hará por varios días… ¡oh no! Douglas, ¿Albert ha venido solo o Archie ha venido con él? –**

**- Solo el señor Andley ha llegado hasta el momento y creo que sólo será él, puesto que madame Elroy no ha mandado a preparar otra habitación. –**

**- Uff, menos mal, porque Archie sí que hubiera acabado conmigo. Bien, iré a refrescarme un poco mientras que llega el profesor. –**

**- Bien señorita, le anticipo que Constance ha preparado su postre favorito. ¡Pastel de chocolate! –**

**- Ummm. Qué rico... bueno después de todo, ¡por lo menos me iré a dormir con un dulce sabor de boca después de un día como hoy! –**

**- ¿Le sucedió algo desagradable señorita? –**

**- No me haga mucho caso Douglas. Bueno, iré a mi habitación. –**

En Nueva York, se daba por concluida una reunión, misma que Karen le había mencionado a Terry.

**- ¡Vaya, por fin Romeo se digna a hacer acto de presencia eh! –**

**- Lo siento, estaba algo ocupado. ¡Discúlpenme! –**

**- ¡Si, claro! –**

**- ¡Por favor Karen, no empieces de nuevo ¿quieres?! –**

**- ¡Disculpe su majestad, intentaré tragarme cada verdad que quiera salir a la luz! –**

**- Vamos chicos, no discutan por favor. Mira Terry, lo que informé hace un momento a los demás, es que ya se ha concretado la negoción y es un hecho, esta es una gran oportunidad para explorar otro ámbito de la experiencia del teatro, el inversionista sólo desea generar ganancias y no piensa intervenir en ninguna decisión, todo seguiría igual, con la diferencia de que a veces tendría que ausentarme para encargarme de la evolución en la otra ciudad, por lo menos mientras consigo a alguien de confianza que se hago cargo permanentemente, por lo que necesito viajar a Chicago un tiempo para buscar a esa persona. –**

**- ¿Chicago? –**

**- Así es Terry, el inversionista es de Chicago, es una ciudad muy importante y grande, dónde el teatro sí que vende, siempre que hemos tenido representación ahí, las entradas se agotan desde el primer día, creo que es una gran oportunidad, y más aún, ya que está dispuesto a vender su parte una vez que yo haya generado las ganancias necesarias para adquirirla sin dificultad, para ese entonces ya habrá generado cuantiosas ganancias y él invertiría en un nuevo sector, el cinematográfico ¿qué tal eh? Y si todo resultara bien y las relaciones se estrechan, hasta podríamos incursionar también, sería una gran oportunidad para todos, sobre todo para ustedes como actores ¿no lo crees así, Terry? –**

**- Pues yo… no lo sé Robert… ¿No crees que es algo arriesgado? ¡Podrías perder la compañía! –**

**- No Terry, la compañía Stratford en Nueva York no se verá afectada, no entrará en la negociación, crearemos una nueva, HATHAWAY y CA sería nuestra denominación legal, aunque en el desplegado público, sólo sería Stratford y un pequeño escudo al lado a petición de mi socio. No creas que me estoy yendo a ciegas Terry, todo lo eh revisado muy bien. –**

**- ¿Entonces para que nos has reunido a todos si ya te has decidido? –**

**- Bueno Terry, porque necesitamos inaugurar con un gran éxito, y yo quería saber si contaba con algunos de los actores para esa noche. Quisiera que fuera una gran representación que llame la atención y atraiga a nuevo talento, en realidad, es ese el plan, que sea una incubadora de nuevos talentos. ¿Me entiendes Terry? –**

**- Si Robert. ¿Y has tenido éxito? ¿Alguno ha aceptado colaborar contigo en ese proyecto? -**

**- En realidad si, Terry. Los que esperaba han accedido, les ha gustado la idea y les encantaría darse a conocer o quizás hasta radicar en Chicago, aún es muy pronto para decidir, pero por lo pronto han accedido a participar en la representación de estreno. -**

**- ¿Y cuál es la obra que planeas utilizar para el estreno? –**

**- Eso es lo mejor, un gran éxito que siempre me ha traído suerte. ¡Romeo y Julieta! –**

**- ¿Eh? –**

**- Así es Terry, imaginé que esa sería tu reacción, pero debía considerarte de cualquier manera, aunque no te preocupes, no te forzaré a participar. De hecho, quizá sea mejor así. Algunos de los muchachos aspiran a ese protagónico para demostrar su talento, confían en que tú no aceptarás, en tu caso, eres reconocido como uno de los actores más talentosos, así que, no necesitas demostrar nada. Pero yo igual quise decírtelo, no te preocupes Terry, te entiendo. –**

**- Bueno Robert, yo estoy muy cansada, así que quisiera que me dieras la fecha de partida de una vez, necesito organizarme, y además querido, te informo que quiero un vestuario nuevo. ¡Karen Claise de nuevo impactarás con este gran éxito! –**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Has aceptado Karen? –**

**- Por supuesto Grandchester, por nada del mundo me perdería esta gran oportunidad, volver a representar el papel que me hizo demostrar mi talento, se que será un éxito y el mejor amuleto para la sociedad de Robert. –**

**- Bueno Karen, lo más seguro es que partamos en 2 meses, aprovecharemos que la temporada está por terminar y cerraremos en Chicago en el teatro local y entonces comenzaremos a preparar el estreno para representarlo en la inauguración de nuestro nuevo teatro. –**

**- ¿Nuevo teatro? –**

**- Sí, no había querido decirles nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa cuando el teatro fuera una realidad y ya casi lo es, están a punto de terminarlo y eso no es todo, mi socio se ha arriesgado y después del estreno en Chicago iniciará la construcción de un estudio de filmación en Florida, esto es un gran proyecto, sólo espero conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar una gran parte de las acciones, eh pensado en utilizar mi fondo de retiro pero Lauren no me ha dejado, lo hablaré de nuevo con ella. –**

**- Bien Robert, estoy muy emocionada. ¡Te imaginas, yo incursionando en el cine… esto es fantástico! Estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo y lleno de sorpresas… algunas desagradables pero… no importa esto lo compensa todo, me voy a descansar. ¡Ciao cariño, dile a Lauren que le envío mis saludos! ¡Hasta mañana! –**

**- Que descanses Karen. ¡Y cuídate mucho, no quiero que le pase nada a mi actriz estrella! –**

**- Por cierto Grandchester, porque no aprovechas esta temporada que tendrás libre para que puedas casarte con TU NOVIECITA sin prisas y sin el acoso de la prensa. Con nosotros en Chicago, la prensa nos seguirá y podrás realizar la ceremonia sin disgustos. –**

**- ¡Te agradezco tu PREOCUPACIÓN Karen! Pero no es asunto tuyo, así que, será mejor que te mantengas al margen. ¡Espero no tener que volver a repetírtelo porque la próxima vez no seré tan amable! –**

**- No es nada Grandchester. ¿Por qué eres tan pesado, Terry? En verdad que te lo decía sinceramente. Después de todo eres tú quien decidió tirar su vida a la basura… Mejor me voy. ¡Adiós guapo! –**

**- Adiós Karen, que descanses. Sabes Terry, Karen tiene razón, ya toda la prensa comenta tu compromiso con esa chica y si así lo has decidido, podrías aprovechar, no deberías molestarte con Karen, a ella no le agrada la chica y mucho menos que se haya hecho público que es tu prometida. No he querido entrometerme, es tu vida, pero si me permites hacerte una observación como amigo, creo que has precipitado las cosas y no creo que sea la chica indicada. Sólo eso diré y será la última vez que lo haga. –**

**- Está bien Robert, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que se entrometan en mis asuntos, sobre todo en lo que respecta a las mujeres y Karen lo sabe perfectamente. –**

**- Bueno Terry, es imposible no involucrarse, sobre todo para Karen, ella comparte mucho contigo, pasa más tiempo contigo que nadie, incluso más que esa chica, Casandra. Además, creo que Karen es lo más parecido que tienes a un amigo y sabes Terry, Karen no es la chica frívola que trata de representar, si te permitieras conocerla bien te darías cuenta de que es una gran persona y que si se entromete es porque te estima y lo hace sinceramente. Karen se siente sola al igual que tú, pero a diferencia tuya, ella no se deja encerrar en sí misma, aunque no sé que es peor, si tu obsesión por mantenerte alejado, o ella actuando todo el tiempo y fingiendo felicidad sin permitirse reconocer que está bien necesitar de los demás. Bueno Terry, yo también me retiro, ha sido un largo día y debo preparar todo para poder viajar a Chicago este fin de semana, necesito encontrar a la persona adecuada a quien pueda encomendarle la dirección del nuevo teatro. Será mejor que descanse, hasta mañana, Terry. –**

**- Hasta mañana Robert. –**

Terry se quedó sólo en el teatro, era el lugar en el que podía pensar sin interrupciones, la noticia que le había dado Robert lo había dejado sumido en una pelea interna, si aceptara participar implicaría volver al lugar donde se encontraba ella, la posibilidad de encontrársela de frente y quizá no tendría la suficiente voluntad para no gritarle a la cara cuanto la odiaba o peor aún, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta no poder respirar y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido por completo. No, no podía permitirse tal estupidez, se arrepentiría de volverla a encontrar y si lo hacía y descubría que ella había continuado con su vida y salía con alguien más, no podría soportarlo. Por otro lado, quizá ella aún lo amara, y si era así, entonces podría restregarle en la cara que él estaba comprometido con Casandra. Era tal vez la oportunidad perfecta para cobrarse el daño que le había hecho.

**- Maldición que estupideces estoy pensando… no me importa lo que haya hecho con su vida, no debe importarme nada que tenga que ver con ella… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Me gustaría participar en el proyecto de Robert, pero… al diablo con Candy, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, si llego a toparme con ella la trataré como a cualquier desconocida. –**

**- Señor Grandchester, ya voy a cerrar, sólo falta usted por salir, señor.**

**- Lo siento Jerry, ya estoy listo. ¡Buenas noches! –**

**- ¡Buenas noches señor Grandchester! –**

Terry salió del teatro y se dirigió como siempre a su departamento. Casandra era una molestia continua y estaba dispuesta a atrapar a Terry, puesto que lo necesitaba para abrirse camino en el teatro y él era su llave maestra.

**- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Casandra? ¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero que vengas a mi departamento y que no quiero que me busques? Ya me has traído bastantes problemas. –**

**- No estoy en tu departamento, estoy en la calle… además, no soy yo quien te causa problemas, si te refieres al desplegado del periódico, ya te he dicho que no fui yo, la prensa amarillista es la que se encarga de inventar este tipo de cosas para poder vender y como tú y yo salimos algunas veces pues… Además, puedes negarlo si quieres, si no lo has hecho es porque tal vez… no te desagrada del todo la idea. Quería verte cariño y como no puedo irte a buscar al teatro y no puedo entrar a tu departamento sin que me invites… pues decidí esperarte aquí afuera. ¿Puedes invitarme a pasar? Te aseguro que la pasaremos muuuy bien. –**

**- Está bien… ¿por qué no? Pero te advierto que debes irte después, no pasarás la noche aquí y no deben verte salir tampoco. No quiero más notas escandalosas de la prensa. –**

**- ¡Si cariño, será como tú quieras! –**

----------------------------

**- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –**

**- ¡Crack! –**

Kate salió del lago sigilosamente dispuesta a darle su merecido al observador pervertido que había estado mirándola mientras se encontraba dentro del lago, tomó su camiseta y no alcanzó a ponérsela cuando de nuevo escucho otra rama romperse y alcanzó a ver que alguien salía de entre los arbustos e intentaba correr y alejarse de ahí.

**- ¡Oh no, no te irás tan fácil! – **Saltó sobre la sombra y cayeron al piso sin resistencia del misterioso observador, dándole a Kate el control de la situación** – **

**- ¡Espera! ¡Detente!… No era mi intención asustarte, pensé que eras otra persona y cuando me di cuenta de lo contrario y de tu estado dentro del lago, quise irme sin causarte un mal momento. –**

**- Sí como no, y yo soy el Monstruo del Lago Ness ¿no? –**

**- ¡Pues no lo creo, si alguien me hubiera dicho que tal monstruo era una hermosa sirena en ropa interior, hace mucho que hubiera venido a cazarlo! –**

**- ¡Dios mío, es verdad! –**

**- ¡Aough! –**

Kate le dio un puñetazo para darse tiempo de que la tomara desprevenida y se incorporó con una agilidad impresionante para ponerse su camiseta, la adrenalina había hecho que olvidara que se encontraba en ropa interior cuando trató de impedir que el pervertido huyera.

**- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me golpeaste? –**

**- ¡Tratabas de aprovecharte de mí! ¡Eres un pervertido! –**

**- ¡No fui yo quien saltó encima de ti en ropa interior! ¡Aunque vale la pena el golpe por contemplar a una dama tan linda! –**

**- ¡Imbécil! ¡Pervertido! –**

**- ¡Espera un momento, tranquilízate! Voy a darme la vuelta para que te vistas. ¡No me agrada como me estás agrediendo! –**

**- ¡Sólo falta que seas tú quien resulte ser la víctima después de todo y quieras que me disculpe! –**

**- Pues ahora que lo mencionas… aunque no lo creo justo… es un empate… después de la hermosa vista… ¡Lo tomaré como disculpa! –**

**- ¡PUMP! – **Kate le propinó otro puñetazo directo al estomago dejándolo sin aire de nuevo** –**

**- ¡Oye! –**

**- ¡Ahí está tu disculpa! –**

**- Me parece que eres una chica muy malcriada. ¿Acaso no te han enseñado modales? –**

**- ¿Acaso pretendes hacerlo tú? – **

**- Pues debería…**

**- ¿Así? ¿Y qué es lo que harás, darme de nalgadas? – **

Para ese momento Kate ya se encontraba muy cerca de él y al acercarse más para retarlo, una rama se encajó en la planta de su pie derecho puesto que aún no se había puesto sus zapatos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en brazos de él.

**- Creo que conozco un método mejor…-**

**- ¡PLAF! –**

**- ¿Cómo te atreves? –**

**- ¡Cuidado! ¡ahgagg! –**

**- ¡Y- y- yo no… L- lo- lo siento! –**

**- ¡No te vayas, ayúdame, espera!–**

Kate salió corriendo y se perdió en el bosque, había rasgado con su daga el pecho del caballero, lo había hecho porque la había besado al lastimarse con la rama y caer en sus brazos. No pensó, sólo obedeció a sus impulsos sin medir las consecuencias, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, había salido corriendo asustada. ¿Qué sucedería entonces? ¿Agregaría una línea más a su historial?

-----------------------------

**By**

***La DaNi***

**¡Hola chicas, que tal! **

**Disculpen mi tardanza hasta ahora, lo que pasa es que he estado un poco ocupada con la school y el work pero, trataré de actualizar pronto. He avanzado en otros capítulos pero, aún me falta revisarlos un poco más para asegurarme de que queden bien.**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia hasta hoy, sé que está un poco loca pero, al parecer ha gustado a algunas lectoras y se los agradezco sinceramente. También, les agradezco por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo para escribirme, en verdad lo aprecio.**

**Espero que se encuentren bien. Les dejo un capítulo más de mi fic, he recibido algunos comentarios sobre que están más perdidas que nunca y que he creado un rompecabezas que las tiene al borde del desquicio, el aburrimiento o la deserción. ¡Jajaja!**

**Les aseguro que este reburujo tiene una razón y poco a poco se irá esclareciendo todo. ¡Espero sus coments!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨*  
From:  
*La DaNi***


	25. EL PESO DE CRECER

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**- ¡Albert! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¡Douglas! ¡Douglas! –**

**- ¿Candy?... No grites, no es tan grave… aunque… ¡oh no! –**

**- ¿Aunque qué, qué te pasa? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mira ahí está el pozo, traeré un poco de agua para limpiar tu herida! –**

**- Creo que esto es grave, Candy… yo… oh no…**

**- ¡Albert! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡No me asustes! –**

**- Pensé que sólo era una herida superficial pero… ahora que te veo… Debo estar alucinando, te ves… tan diferente… tu cabello… oh Candy, es que no eres tú. – **Albert ya sabía del nuevo look de Candy, puesto que la tía Elroy se lo había dicho al llegar. Al verla en ese momento, no pudo resistirse a hacerle una broma al respecto** -**

**- Albert, soy yo, Candy… no digas tonterías, no estás alucinando, he cambiado mi apariencia un poco eso es todo… ¿quién te ha hecho esto? Limpiaré la herida… ¡tienes razón, es sólo superficial! ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? –**

**- … -**

**- ¿Albert? ¡Respóndeme! –**

**- Es que… princesa, en verdad te ves tan… distinta… ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Pareces otra! –**

**- ¡Albert, eres un tonto! No te burles de mi, ¿quieres?… sé que me veo espantosa pero tendrás que acostumbrarte por un tiempo mientras mi cabello vuelve a crecer y recupera su color natural… ¡Sólo agradezco que Archie no te haya acompañado o quizás ya me hubiera dejado calva! –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! –**

**- No te rías Albert, es en serio, yo misma eh pensado en cortarlo. La mayor parte del tiempo lo mantengo recogido y lo cubro lo más que puedo con un sombrero…¡No sé que más hacer! –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! –**

**- ¡Albert! –**

**- Lo siento Candy, es que es tan gracioso… ¡no pude impedir visualizarte en mi mente trepada a un árbol y completamente calva! Jajajaja –**

**- Tienes razón… jajajaja –**

Candy comenzó a reír tras lo dicho por Albert y no se percató hasta un momento después, que el rubio había dejado de reír y la miraba fijamente.

**- ¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿Por qué te has quedado serio de repente? –**

**- Candy tú… ¿me has perdonado? –**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Perdonarte? No te entiendo Albert… Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte ¿por qué me preguntas esto? –**

**- Tú… te fuiste aquella noche con la mirada más vacía que nunca antes haya visto en ti… Te fuiste sin volverme la mirada y sin decirme ni una sola palabra y sólo puede ser por una razón…**

**- Por favor Albert, ¿a qué te refieres? –**

**- Soy culpable por haberte obligado a realizar aquel viaje… por haber causado todo aquel problema que te hizo ir al baile sin mi compañía, tantas cosas que si no las hubiera hecho entonces, tú no habrías pasado por toda esa difícil situación. –**

**- No, no puedes pensar así, tú no tienes la culpa. Yo quise viajar, no me obligaste a nada, fueron sólo situaciones que se presentaron y no hay culpables de nada, cada quien comete sus propios errores y yo cometí el mío al confiar en un desconocido… realmente la culpa fue mía, no tuya. –**

**- Tal vez, pero mi culpa viene desde mucho antes, desde el primer momento en que te adopté no hice las cosas bien, si me hubiera ocupado de ti como debe ser, jamás habrías pasado por tantas situaciones que has vivido y tu vida sería tan distinta ahora Candy, en verdad lo lamento. –**

**- No Albert, no lo lamentes. Yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres grandioso, el mejor hombre que conozco, eres un ser humano maravilloso, Albert. Tengo tantas cosas que agradecerte. Gracias a ti he vivido todas esas situaciones de las que tú te lamentas y yo agradezco; he conocido a gente maravillosa, he vivido miles de aventuras, he conocido la libertad, el dolor, la compasión, la nobleza, la paz, el coraje, el esfuerzo, el sacrificio, la amistad… el… amor… Tantas cosas tan importantes en la vida, he enfrentado mis temores, he aprendido a sobresalir de los problemas… he aprendido y sigo aprendiendo… a vivir, Albert. Y para eso, no importa de donde haya venido, quien me haya enviado a un lugar u otro… sólo yo soy la responsable de mis decisiones y sus consecuencias, no tú, Albert, no tú. Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, nunca será suficiente, eres una parte muy importante de mi vida y siempre lo serás. Yo necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba correr, sentir libertad, pero no era prisionera de los Andley o Arthur o Henry o cualquier otra persona, era prisionera de mi misma, ese fue el problema. No sabes cuánto me dolía pensar que tal vez te preocupaba el no saber lo que sucedía conmigo o en donde estaba, lo imaginé muchas veces pero me sentía herida, estaba enojada y me sentía traicionada. Conocí a unas personas que me ofrecieron paz y me permitió analizar todo con más calma y desde otro ángulo, y claro el rey, mi gran amigo, se ha portado tan generosamente conmigo, me hizo entender tantas cosas… He sido una tonta, he cometido muchos errores, pero te aseguro Albert, que de esos errores he aprendido mucho, por esa razón no debes culparte. Ahora, estoy bien y las cosas se están equilibrando y si tú me aceptas de nuevo como tu hija, entonces yo, podré iniciar de nuevo y hacer las cosas como debe ser, como una Andley y al lado de mi familia. –**

**- Princesa, nada me haría más feliz… y… Candy… ¡Gracias! –**

**- ¿Gracias por qué? –**

**- Por querer ser parte de esta familia, por darme un lugar tan importante en tu corazón y por tratar de aligerar la carga que llevo sobre mis hombros a causa de mis errores. Te prometo que siempre estaré para ti, siempre contarás conmigo y velaré porque alcances tu felicidad. Lo prometo. –**

**- No, Albert, no me prometas eso, mejor prométeme que buscarás la tuya y te aseguro que eso me hará feliz a mí. Te quiero tanto Albert, nunca lo dudes ni siquiera un minuto… nunca, nunca. Perdóname por favor, perdóname por todos los problemas que te he causado… te quiero, te quiero y nunca te haría daño, lo juro, nunca haría nada contra ti, eres el mejor padre, el hermano favorito, mi mejor amigo, pero lo más importante y valioso es que eres el ángel que Dios ha enviado para protegerme, incluso de mí misma, perdóname por favor. –**

Candy se abrazaba con gran fuerza a Albert, sumiendo su rostro en su amplio y cálido pecho, bañada en lágrimas y ahogada en un profundo llanto. A Albert se le asfixiaba el corazón y sus latidos sonaban más lentos, la amaba; amaba a Candy con toda su alma y le dolía mucho ver a su pequeña princesita con tanto dolor; el tenerla de nuevo a su lado, saber que de nuevo estaba en su vida y sentir como ella se apretaba a su abrazo en necesidad de protección, lo hacían sentir que todo el dolor del pasado no debía ser tan malo, pues corroboraba aún más que su pequeña siempre regresaría a él. Candy no paraba de llorar y sólo se dejaba querer y consolar por Albert, cuanta falta le había hecho su gran amigo, su protector, su hermano, era como el gran árbol que representaba su hogar. Necesitaba desahogar todas sus penas y recuperar el vínculo que se había dañado con su huída. Candy se sentía como la pequeña niña que salió del hogar de Pony a sus 10 años, Albert era el hermano que cuidaba de ella siempre y lo hacía con amor. Ahora era su turno y lo haría por la misma razón.

**- Mi princesa traviesa, cuanta falta me hiciste pequeña, ya no llores, ahora todo estará bien, lo prometo… todo estará bien Candy… todo estará bien, mi princesa. –**

Candy fue disminuyendo la potencia de su llanto y las palabras de Albert mientras acariciaba su cabello, lograron que su cuerpo se relajara y la tensión se liberara, la preocupación por la salud de la tía abuela la tenía agotada, se sentía tan culpable de todo, el tener a Albert ahí la hizo sentir que estaba bien bajar la guardia un momento, su príncipe de la colina estaba ahí, protegiéndola, nada malo podría pasar mientras viajara al mundo de los sueños por un momento. Albert sintió como la respiración de Candy tomaba un ritmo acompasado, seña de que se había sumido en un profundo sueño, la recostó sobre sus brazos, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro acariciándolo con su mano libre y besó su frente, sonrió y después de observar los cambios que había en ella, la llevó a su habitación para dejarla descansar, se veía tan agotada. ¿Qué era lo que mantenía a Candy en ese estado? Debía averiguarlo. Se retiró de su habitación y ordenó que no se le molestara ya que seguramente, dormiría hasta el día siguiente y le pidió a Constance que le preparara un rico desayuno, pues conociendo a su princesa, después de no cenar, seguramente despertaría con un gran apetito. Albert se dio un baño, se puso su bata y después de pasar a ver a la abuela de nuevo para excusar tanto a él como a Candy por no tomar la cena esa noche, pretextando que habían cabalgado toda la tarde y Candy había caído exhausta, él también se retiraría a dormir temprano.

Los días pasaron y Candy y Albert se ponían al corriente de lo sucedido durante el tiempo que Candy se mantuvo ausente; de sus nuevos talentos e ideas; y de cómo ella y la tía abuela habían entendido el sentir de cada una y se aceptaban tal cual, lo que propició que ambas sintieran un cariño especial y un lazo indestructible se habría construido entre ellas. A Albert, al principio no le convencía el cambio de Candy, ni su empeño por mantener esa nueva apariencia a pesar de que la prima de Douglas había logrado ayudarla a recuperar su tono natural de cabello, por lo que empleaba una peluca que utilizaba para salir de la villa. Albert también dudaba del nuevo talento de Candy hacia la música, hasta que él mismo se sorprendió cuando una tarde en la que él había regresado de su acostumbrado paseo solitario, mismo que realizaba diariamente sin excepción y sin decir a donde iba o qué era lo que hacía, ni siquiera a Candy; había regresado algo pensativo y se había dirigido al salón blanco a tocar el piano frente a la ventana, Candy se acercó y comenzó a agregar notas a su melodía, provocando que Albert dejara de tocar para observarla detenidamente, lo cual, había logrado convencerlo de que realmente las lecciones que cada tarde Candy tomaba, ésta las aprovechaba al máximo, quizás Candy no se diera cuenta pero, poseía un talento nato, por tal motivo, no la distraería y evitaría estar en la villa durante las tardes, para que la disciplina adquirida no se quebrara.

Candy cada día ponía más ahínco en su preparación y trataba de comportarse lo más natural posible frente a Albert y mantenerlo fuera de la villa lo más que pudiera, para así evitar que estuviera presente en caso de que la tía abuela sufriera una crisis, por lo que evitaba hacerle ningún tipo de cuestionamiento respecto a lo que hacía durante sus paseos. Por las mañanas, él la acompañaba a cabalgar muy temprano antes del desayuno, después de desayunar Albert entraba en la biblioteca a revisar documentos e inversiones pendientes que debía tener listas para su regreso, lo que le daba tiempo a Candy de estar un tiempo a solas con la tía abuela y monitorear su recuperación para viajar a Florida en cuanto estuviera en condiciones adecuadas. Después, solía ir a dar su caminata por el lago y pasar algo de tiempo con Kate, ir a nadar o simplemente conversar de cualquier cosa sin relevancia, aunque generalmente, se mantenían ocupadas, nadando, compitiendo en bote, cabalgando y en muy raras ocasiones, conversando, ya que Kate, evitaba entablar conversaciones muy largas, aún así, había llegado a confiar en Candy y contarle ciertos acontecimientos que involucraban sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, eran cada vez menos los paseos juntas y sus encuentros, puesto que Candy ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en cuidar a la tía abuela, estudiar, tomar sus lecciones de música diarias y pasar tiempo con Albert para evitar sospechas, logrando que Candy terminara cansada y dormida a muy temprana hora, aunado a que había prometido a Kate, no decirle a nadie acerca de ella.

La tía abuela había tenido algunas crisis que, aunque leves, no dejaban de ser alarmantes, por suerte las más fuertes habían ocurrido en ausencia de Albert y una que otra vez, estando él presente algunas más leves, pero disimulando lo más posible y excusándose en su preocupación por Archie, Neal y Eliza y en su edad, razón por la cual, habían decidido viajar a Florida lo antes posible, el verano estaba por terminar y el cálido clima de Florida era un gran aliciente, además, así la tía abuela podría pasar un tiempo cerca de Neal, Candy podría practicar en el área de cardiología, asesorada por uno de los mejores cirujanos cardiólogos, al cual, muy amablemente el doctor Graham, había referido a Candy y la tía estaría monitoreada bajo su cuidado durante su estancia. Además, serviría a Candy para ver a su antigua amiga de colegio Patty, por lo que a Albert no le quedó más remedio que creer en sus argumentos y aceptar la estancia de Candy en Florida por un largo periodo indeterminado en compañía de la tía abuela.

En New York, los días pasaban rápidamente, por lo que Terry debía tomar una decisión cuanto antes, Robert le había llamado para informarle que regresaría esa tarde y que tendrían una reunión muy importante al día siguiente a primera hora.

**- ¡TOC, TOC! –**

**- ¿Grandchester? ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

**- Te estuve llamando pero al parecer hay algún problema con tu teléfono y no me quedó más remedio que venir. –**

**- Oh sí, necesitaba dormir y desconecté el teléfono. ¿Qué sucede? –**

**- Robert me ha llamado esta mañana y me pidió que te avisara que necesita vernos mañana a primera hora en su oficina, él llegaba esta tarde, seguramente ya esté aquí en New York, en su casa, reponiéndose del viaje. –**

**- ¿A qué se debe la urgencia? ¿Crees que haya surgido algún problema? –**

**- No lo creo, más bien, pienso que son buenas noticias, se escuchaba muy animado en realidad. –**

**- ¡Perfecto! Oh pero que grosería de mi parte, te he dejado en la puerta, pasa Grandchester ¿te ofrezco algo de beber? –**

**- No, gracias Karen. Sólo he venido a darte el mensaje. Ya lo hice así que, me voy. ¡Adiós! –**

**- ¡Grandchester… espera! –**

Terry se detuvo sin darse la vuelta.

**- ¿Qué deseas Karen? –**

**- Bueno… yo… ¡Oh qué diablos! Quiero disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento de los últimos días, pero necesito que entiendas... ahsssssh... ¡es que no soporto a esa mujer! Lo siento en verdad Terry, trataré de no intervenir más, lo intentaré de verdad más no te prometo nada. –**

**- Será mejor que no lo hagas. Debo irme Karen, te veo mañana. –**

**- ¡Hasta mañana Terry! –** _¿Qué demonios le ocurrirá a Terry? De nuevo ha vuelto a su acostumbrado estado de ánimo pero… aunque, no del todo igual, no me ha respondido con amenazas ni se ha alterado, algo le pasa…_** –**

Terry se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada fija en algún lugar distante. Había mantenido esa actitud que preocupaba a Karen, durante las últimas semanas, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Karen, desde que habían discutido fuertemente después de que saliera en los periódicos la noticia del compromiso de Terry con Casandra, a partir de ese momento, Terry había vuelto a cambiar, pero no fue sino hasta que Robert habló con ellos antes de su viaje a Chicago, que Terry se mantenía más distante aún, tal vez lidiaba con la indecisión de si debía participar en el nuevo proyecto de Robert o mantenerse en New York.

**- George, que bien que has venido. He decidido viajar a Escocia, la larga estancia de Albert no me gusta, creo que algo sucede y me lo están ocultando. Dime George, la tía abuela está muy grave ¿no es así? ¡Se trata de eso y no quieren decirme nada! –**

**- Joven Archie, no se altere por favor, le recomiendo que no viaje, la salud de Emilia no es la mejor, es verdad, pero se encuentra bien, de hecho, la razón por la que he venido a New York, es para arreglar algunas cuestiones importantes, ya que su tía regresa de Inglaterra en unos días y viajara a Florida por un tiempo, está algo preocupada por el joven Neal y ha decidido pasar una temporada cerca para tratar de sacarlo de su tan ocupada agenda. –**

**- Por Dios George, ¿cómo podría la tía abuela hacer eso? Al contrario, con la tía abuela cerca, Neal buscará más ocupaciones con tal de evadirla lo más posible, además, no creo que el departamento de Neal sea adecuado para que la tía abuela se instale. –**

**- Bueno joven Archie, esa es la otra parte que necesito contarle y la razón principal por la que he venido a hablar con usted. –**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir George? ¡No pensarás que vaya a acompañar a la tía abuela en ese viaje para que pueda hospedarse en la mansión de Florida! –**

**- No, joven, quien acompañará a Emilia y ayudará a que el joven Neal se relaje un poco, será Candy. –**

**- ¡¿Candy?! –**

--------------------------------------------

**- ¡Buen día Terry! Qué bien que ya llegaste, Karen no ha de tardar. Toma asiento, te serviré un trago. –**

**- Gracias Robert, te agradeceré mejor un café. –**

**- Tienes razón, es muy temprano para beber. –**

**- Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo… ¡Terrence Grandchester ha llegado temprano esta vez! - – **_**Sin duda algo le ocurre**_** –**

**- ¡Buenos días para ti también Karen! ¡Tan gentil como siempre! –**

**- ¡Bah! Está bien Terry, te dejaré en paz. Robert querido, que alegría verte de nuevo ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? –**

**- Karen, mi estrella, tú siempre tan hermosa. Toma asiento querida, te he traído un presente, espero que te guste. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? –**

**- ¡Oh querido, es precioso, no te hubieras molestado, pero sí, me encanta! Lo mismo que ustedes, un café. –**

**- Bien, respecto a mi viaje, debo decirles que todo ha salido perfecto, mejor de lo que esperaba, por eso la razón de esta reunión tan urgente, quería que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo. –**

**- ¿De qué se trata Robert? –**

**- Karen, Terry, he encontrado a la persona perfecta para que se encargue de la dirección del nuevo teatro en Chicago. –**

**- ¿Tan pronto? –**

**- Así es Terry, y ni se imaginan de quien se trata. –**

**- Robert, querido ¿por qué no nos ahorras la incertidumbre y nos lo dices de una vez? –**

**- Karen, siempre tan desesperada. Lo haría, pero prefiero que la vean por ustedes mismos, llegará en unos minutos, ya no debe tardar. –**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**- ¡Hola Kate! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro necesito hablar contigo! –**

**- ¡Vete Ange! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie ahora! –**

**- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, por qué lloras? Se trata del chico del que te has enamorado ¿no es así? –**

**- Dije que te marches ¿acaso estás sorda? ¡Déjame en paz! Deja de entrometerte en mis cosas y ocúpate de lo tuyo. ¡Vete! –**

**- Está bien. Siento haberte molestado… ¡Adiós! –**

**- ¡Ange, espera! –** Kate corrió hasta donde Candy con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas **– Ange, por favor discúlpame, no debí gritarte. Sólo te pido que me dejes estar sola un momento, necesito estar sola… por favor. –**

**- No te preocupes Kate, te entiendo, todos tenemos nuestros momentos difíciles y sé lo que es necesitar estar a solas para pensar y encontrar la solución a lo que nos atormenta. Te veré después... pero si llegaras a necesitar ayuda o simplemente una amiga… por favor no dudes en buscarme. Anímate, todo tiene solución; cualesquiera que sea el problema que te preocupa te aseguro que tiene solución. –**

**- ¡NO!… Esto no tiene solución Ange, tú no puedes entenderme, me ha pedido que sea su esposa y quiere que conozca a su familia, no puedo aceptarlo… él no sabe realmente quien soy, lo que me pasa no tiene arreglo por lo menos no ahora. –**

**- Bueno Kate, no puede ser tan malo… si no es ahora quizás es porque no es el momento y debes esperar. Es muy repentino, tienen poco de conocerse aunque… el amor es así. Quizá si te sinceraras con él, tal vez tu problema dejaría de serlo. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Sólo habla con él y escucha lo que él opina. –**

**- No lo entiendes, ya no habrá un después, él debe irse, no puede quedarse por mucho tiempo, ha querido explicarme sus motivos pero yo no le he permitido hacerlo ya que yo no he sido totalmente sincera con él y además, quizá no haya una solución después de todo… Creo que hay alguien más en su vida, se resiste a ella pero no me engaña y si se va sin que yo le dé una explicación lógica o alguna esperanza, entonces, todo habrá terminado y él se olvidará de mí. ¿Por qué he sido tan estúpida? ¿Por qué me enamoré? ¿Cómo dejé que me pasara esto a mí? –**

**- Kate tranquilízate, nunca te había visto así, nunca te había visto llorar, debes calmarte y decirme qué te sucede. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. –**

**- No tiene caso… creo que es hora de partir… debo alejarme. Me iré de Escocia será lo mejor. –**

**- ¿Irte de Escocia? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? No sé qué es lo que te pasa pero… si tú crees que irte es la solución… hazlo pero… te diré algo Kate, yo vine aquí por el mismo motivo por el cual tú quieres irte ahora… y sabes… ya me cansé… me cansé de correr y huir. Me he dado cuenta que de nada sirve, huimos de nosotros mismos y la verdad es que por más que corramos nunca avanzamos en realidad, porque estamos atrapados en nosotros mismos. Piénsalo… me voy ahora, yo sólo eh venido a despedirme Kate, parto pasado mañana y no sé si tendré tiempo de volverte a ver y por eso quise hacerlo hoy. Eres una chica fuerte y valiente, con carácter duro pero a la vez eres tierna, alegre y noble; me alegro de haberte conocido Kate y me hubiera gustado seguir en contacto contigo pero… creo que sería muy difícil seguirte el rastro porque al huir nunca sabrás hacia dónde vas. Te deseo suerte. –**

**- Ange, espera yo… necesito decirte algo…**

**- Te escucho…**

**- Yo… imagino que recuerdas la ocasión en la que quisiste contarme quien eras y yo no te lo permití…**

**- Sí, lo recuerdo –**

**- Bien, no te lo permití porque yo… tampoco fui honesta contigo, te mentí Ange, no te dije la verdad sobre mí y ahora lamento no haberlo hecho. –**

**- Ya no importa Kate, ambas nos mentimos y aún podemos resolverlo. Te diré quien soy realmente y si así lo quieres, tú puedes hacer lo mismo. –**

**- Está bien, yo lo haré primero y te diré qué es lo que me sucede y por qué esto no tiene solución. –**

**- ¿Estás segura? Kate, si no lo hiciste en un principio es porque tienes una o quizá varias razones para no haberlo hecho y yo lo respeto, además, tal vez no volvamos a vernos o simplemente no sea el momento adecuado y en el futuro nos encontremos de nuevo y quizás entonces sea cuando. Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que no debemos forzar las cosas. –**

**- No, lo haré ahora, has sido una gran amiga Ange, la primera verdadera, te lo aseguro y quisiera que te lleves un buen recuerdo de mí. Por favor escúchame. –**

**- Está bien. –**

**- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vine aquí cuando mi padre murió? –**

**- Si –**

**- Bueno, esa parte es verdad, pero debo remontarme a más atrás, al pasado… dónde todo inició, cuando… mis padres se conocieron. –**

**- Te escucho. –**

**- Ange, mi padre pertenece a una de las familias nobles más importantes. Durante su juventud, Inglaterra libraba una constante batalla contra comerciantes corruptos y piratas. Esto sucedió durante el reinado de la reina Victoria, a mi padre le gustaba mucho pasear por el puerto y observar a los viajantes que iban y venían desde y hacia diferentes partes del mundo, le encantaba la naturaleza y el mar, debido a eso, fue testigo de muchas situaciones y conflictos que se enfrentaban en ese momento y conoció la mayoría de los barcos piratas que amenazaban la costa Inglesa. Mi abuelo nunca aprobó su gusto por la naturaleza y los paseos por la playa, él era un hombre de negocios y política, vivía orgulloso de ser un honorable miembro de la aristocracia, así que, mi padre y su hermano debían seguir su ejemplo, y al ser mi padre el mayor, se le exigía aún más, pero papá era demasiado joven para tomar responsabilidades tan grandes, había sido educado dentro de la nobleza y parte de él reconocía el llamado a defender su nación, y tratando de complacer a su padre se enroló en las comitivas que perseguían a los piratas, fue uno de los dirigentes intelectuales y a la vez, el trato directo con los prisioneros partía desde él. En una de las emboscadas a una embarcación, mi padre se dio cuenta que la realidad estaba muy lejos de ser lo que el reino de Inglaterra decía, en esas embarcaciones había personas trabajadoras, que arriesgaban sus vidas para llevar el sustento a sus familias, la mayoría inmigrantes y perseguidos de guerra, de guerras tontas que sólo buscaban apoderarse de territorio y despojar a los más pobres de lo poco que poseían y de sus hogares, matando y torturando sin piedad y sin diferencia a jóvenes, adultos, ancianos y hasta niños. Papá quiso salirse de la comisión y pensó que al abuelo enterarse de la verdad lo apoyaría, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, por tal motivo mi padre tuvo que seguir dentro, pero decidió que lo haría por otra razón, para ayudar. En muchas de las ocasiones fue él quien impidió que capturaran a las tripulaciones y les quitaran sus mercancías, sobre todo había salvado vidas, puesto que una vez que un pirata era capturado, era declarado culpable y pagaba con su cabeza. En una emboscada secreta que se realizó sin el conocimiento de papá, por lo cual él no pudo hacer nada esa vez, se capturó a la tripulación entera y como era el protocolo a seguir, los prisioneros eran llevados con papá para que se levantara el acta correspondiente a los cargos que enfrentaban y después ser llevados a prisión y esperar su ejecución; los prisioneros fueron pasando de uno en uno para corroborar la versión del otro y en el momento en que uno de los prisioneros entró con mi padre, algo sucedió y logró escapar, entre el alboroto, la guardia se dispersó para tratar de aprehender nuevamente al fugitivo y dejando las celdas desprotegidas y así, el resto de la tripulación logró escapar también. Mi padre no fue inculpado en esa ocasión porque lo habían encontrado herido y en realidad no había sido su culpa. Papá tuvo que ausentarse de la comisión por el tiempo que se recuperaba, mi abuela le había rogado al abuelo que por favor dejara a papá fuera de esa comitiva ya que era demasiado riesgoso y podría perder la vida, el abuelo después de tanta insistencia de la abuela accedió a deslindar a mi padre de esa operación, puesto que la salud de la abuela no estaba nada bien y el abuelo no deseaba causarle más preocupación; más por el contrario, ahora era papá quien no estaba de acuerdo y decidió que se reincorporaría de inmediato, había abogado a que al portar tan honorable apellido no podía quedar como un cobarde después de lo sucedido, el abuelo como era de esperarse, orgullosamente apoyó las razones de papá y fue reinstalado en su puesto. Todos creían que papá buscaba vengarse de lo sucedido y por eso estaban siempre a la caza de la singular embarcación, fueron muchas las ocasiones en que estuvieron a punto de capturar el barco, pero siempre por alguna razón no lo lograban, al parecer existía un traidor y fue entonces que se declaró que también se le daría caza por traición a la reina. Después de ese anuncio, inesperadamente el barco atracó a la intemperie en la costa inglesa, inmediatamente la guardia capturó el barco y para su sorpresa ni un solo pirata se encontraba en él, su único tripulante era una hermosísima joven que de inmediato fue llevada ante la reina Victoria, ya que, al parecer no hablaba inglés y era imposible comunicarse con ella. Un joven miembro de la guardia entendía un poco lo que decía y al parecer se trataba de una descendiente de la nobleza irlandesa, lo que llamó la curiosidad de la reina y aceptó verla. Justo en el momento en el que la joven había entrado al salón, un grupo de piratas armados irrumpió en el castillo violentamente, iniciándose así una batalla. La joven se encontraba frente a la reina y su escolta cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y de inmediato, poniendo en custodia a la joven por creerla cómplice de un complot para asesinar a la reina, la estaban haciendo que se recostara en el piso para someterla, cuando mi padre irrumpió en el salón y tras de él una escolta de piratas, mi padre y los demás fueron capturados, puesto que el resto de la guardia no tardó en llegar y controlar la situación. A mi padre se le juzgaría por traición e infiltración de información confidencial y vinculamiento en actividades de piratería. El abuelo por ser un noble importante logró que se le permitiera verlo, ya que, aseguraba que todo se trataba de un mal entendido y que mi padre habría entrado con el único fin de proteger a la reina. Sin embargo, el abuelo se enfrentó a una de las más devastadoras realidades, mi padre le había confesado que se había enamorado de un pirata y que la razón de su presencia era porque estaba con ellos, pues creía en lo que ellos decían y le pedía su ayuda para liberarlos y poder escapar…**

**- Espera Kate, ¿tu papá se enamoró de un pirata? pero… quieres decir que él… lo que quiero decir es que… bueno… entonces ¿tú?... no, no, bueno, si él era… entonces cómo tú…**

**- Por Dios Ange, ya sé lo que te estás imaginando. Papá se había enamorado del capitán del barco y…**

**- ¿Del capitáaaaaaannnn? –**

**- Ange, déjame terminar ¿quieres? El capitán del barco, que era pirata… ¡NO ERA HOMBRE! ¡La chica que se encontraba frente a la reina, era realmente el capitán de ese barco! –**

**- ¡¡¡Oh por Dios!!!! ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? –**

**- Como era de esperarse, mi abuelo se puso furioso y obligó a mi padre a que dijera exactamente lo que él le indicaría o él mismo se encargaría de que la joven fuera decapitada en ese mismo momento. Papá diría que había entrado al castillo para salvar a la reina pues estaba tras la pista de ese barco y que seguramente la chica era una joven que esos delincuentes habrían secuestrado. Papá accedió, pues lo único que le importaba era que ella quedara libre de esa situación. El abuelo manejó el asunto tal y como se lo había planteado a papá pero, ese plan no incluía salvar al resto de la tripulación, sino que eran ellos los desalmados que habían tratado de asesinar a la reina. La chica había sido liberada y se le había brindado hospedaje en el reino mientras que se le regresaba a Irlanda, pero al enterarse de lo ocurrido con su tripulación no pudo soportarlo y se dirigió a la habitación de la reina e ingresó en ella abruptamente y atrancó la puerta para que nadie más pudiera entrar quedando a solas con ella. Fue entonces que se presentó ante ella con la verdad. Su nombre era Grace O´Malley. En Irlanda fue famosa una pirata llamada** _Gráinne Ni M'háille_. _Gráinne Mhaol_ o _Gránuaile_**, que es el nombre irlandés (gaélico) de Grace O'Malley, famosa reina pirata y rebelde que se enfrentó a la reina Victoria y que ha sobrevivido en la memoria popular como emblema de la lucha por la libertad de Irlanda. Grace O'Malley nació en Irlanda. Los semi-independientes príncipes y princesas irlandeses perdieron todos sus derechos durante la dinastía de los Tudor con la sucesión al trono de Isabel I** (hija de Ana Bolena y medio hermana de María Tudor, hija de Catalina de Aragón)**, reina de Inglaterra e Irlanda desde el 17 de noviembre de 1558 hasta el día de su muerte. Razón por la cual, el linaje de la familia O´Malley se perdió en la historia, aunque ahora la paz con Irlanda haya sido restaurada a Grace no se le reconocería por sus actividades. Grace era la hija del jefe del clan O'Malley, Owen Dubhdarra O'Malley, un noble. Los O'Malley vivían en las tierras que se conocen hoy cómo "Barony de Murrisk" en el County Mayo. Él era un marino experto, al igual que su padre antes que él; y su familia negociaba con Escocia y España, contaba con una flota de carabelas y de galeras. Los O'Malley controlaban la mayor parte de lo que hoy es Murrisk. Tenía un medio hermano, que no era hijo de la madre de Grace, Margaret, llamado Donald na Piopa. Inusual entre los nobles irlandeses de la época, los O'Malley eran una familia de las costas y cobraban impuestos a todos aquellos que pescaran en ellas, que incluían a pescadores que venían desde Inglaterra. Según la leyenda irlandesa, cuando Grace era joven quiso ir con su padre de expedición a España, y no se le permitía por su larga cabellera, que podría enredarse en los cabos y cuerdas del barco, así que se cortó el pelo para convencer a su padre de que la llevara. Esta mujer de la que cuentan era muy bella, era de noble cuna y una gran navegante. Quedó huérfana muy pequeña junto con su medio hermano. Tenía su propia flota de embarcaciones y residía en el condado de Mayo, al oeste de Irlanda. Con sólo 18 años de edad ya tenía bajo su mando a un gran grupo de piratas. Era una valiente líder por tierra y mar; comandante de un ejército propio; una navegante experta, capitana de una flota de naves, que ella manejaba a la perfección por toda la peligrosa costa Atlántica; una política practica y pragmática; audaz con las normas y dura negociadora; negoció hábilmente con despiadados estadistas, comerciantes corruptos, piratas de otros países y al final con la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra. Esa sería su última acción como pirata. Las dos mujeres llegaron a un acuerdo, debido a que Grace prometió que las rebeliones y piratería contra Inglaterra habían terminado. Grace pedía la liberación inmediata de su tripulación y su medio hermano, así como la del joven inglés que había sido capturado junto con ellos, alegando que no tenía ningún vínculo con él, a cambio del cese de sus actividades y de marcharse lejos de Inglaterra a un lugar desconocido y no regresar nunca más. La reina mandó llamar a su escolta y los miembros de la corte, Grace usando un vestido fino, las dos rodeadas por guardias y miembros de la Corte Real, se negó a reverenciar a la reina porque no la reconocía como Reina de Irlanda y quería demostrárselo. Llevaba consigo una daga, los guardias la encontraron al revisarla. Estos dijeron estar muy preocupados al respecto, pero O`Malley dijo que la llevaba por su seguridad y para sorpresa de todos la reina lo aceptó, y aunque la daga le fue retirada, no parecía estar preocupada. Después de una larga plática, se pusieron de acuerdo con sus demandas. Y fue así que ella partió esa misma noche con su tripulación completa a bordo y dejando su corazón herido en tierra. Esa mujer… Grace O´Malley… ella es mi madre, Ange. –**

**- Tú madre… un pirata… bueno Kate yo… yo soy la menos indicada para ayudarte pero… yo también soy huérfana, Kate… mis padres me dejaron en un orfanato siendo tan sólo un bebé; antes no se presentó la necesidad de decírtelo así que, por eso no lo había hecho, pero aunque nunca haya conocido a mi madre y no conozca las razones que la orillaron a dejarme en ese orfanato… yo nunca le he guardado rencor y ahora más que en mi infancia siento una necesidad enorme de tenerla junto a mi sin importar quien sea… lo que trato de decirte es que no me importaría si mi madre fuera un pirata, igual la querría y si el hombre que dice amarme no me aceptara por ese hecho entonces, creo que no es el indicado, puesto que debe amarme a mí por encima de todo y sin importar quienes sean mis padres. Así que, Kate, si tu problema es que no te atreves a decirle a ese chico quien eres porque te avergüenzas de tu origen, entonces será mejor así, ya que si no te valoras tú misma, no puedes esperarlo de nadie más. –**

**- Ange, siento mucho el no haber sido una buena amiga, muy tarde me doy cuenta de que no sólo yo tengo problemas o tristezas. La verdad Ange, es que siempre te ves tan feliz, sonriente y llena de vida, siempre estás con todo el ánimo arriba y por eso yo no imaginé que llevaras dolor en tu corazón, discúlpame por favor. –**

**- No te preocupes Kate, lo que importa es que aunque no supiéramos realmente toda nuestra historia, el sentimiento de amistad es sincero, ¿no te dice nada esto? –**

**- Ange, tú me mal interpretas, no me avergüenzo de mi madre, jamás podría. ¡Mamá era una mujer maravillosa! –**

**- Pero entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no te sinceras con él? No entiendo. –**

**- Déjame terminar de contarte cómo es que estoy yo aquí. ¡Porque obviamente mamá no me procreó sola! –**

**- Por lo menos no has perdido tu sentido del humor… continúa. –**

**- Bien, mamá se fue esa noche sin que papá se enterara, ya que, por supuesto que el abuelo no se lo diría. Papá había sido confinado en su habitación por 2 semanas, sin hablar con nadie que no fuera la mucama que lo atendía. Después de eso, el abuelo le levantó el castigo y lo llamó a su despacho para hablar con él. Dijo que era el momento de que tomara su lugar en el parlamento y que él se retiraría para quedarse con la abuela puesto que su salud cada vez estaba peor, así que, debía comenzar con su preparación para ocupar su lugar lo más pronto posible. Lo presionó más aún, diciéndole que si se negaba, haría traer a mamá y la descubriría ante la reina, por supuesto no le contaría a papá que la reina ya sabía quién era mamá y las condiciones en que se había llegado al acuerdo y que lo habían liberado de la prisión y de la muerte segura, lo que si le dijo fue que mamá se había ido completamente feliz sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a él o a su tripulación, sin duda había resultado ser una mujer egoísta. Papá no le creyó, puesto que conocía bien a mamá y sabía que a pesar de ser una mujer valiente, poseía una nobleza que muchas señoritas de noble cuna nunca tendrían por más linaje que su sangre poseyera. Mamá era una aventurera, una soñadora que amaba el mar y navegar, sentir la brisa acariciar su rostro, pero sobre todo amaba la justicia y jamás hubiera permitido que se cometiera una injusticia para salvarse a ella misma. Así que, decidió aceptar la imposición del abuelo con el único fin de seguir protegiéndola. Pero las cosas no terminarían ahí, pasado 1 año, la abuela no aguantó más y falleció, antes de morir le dijo a papá que buscara su felicidad sin importar donde se encontrara, **_¨no todo está perdido mientras tengas salud y vida. Búscala, ella te ama_¨**. Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la abuela para mi padre, después, estuvo casi inconsciente por unos cuantos días más, hasta que el día en que murió tuvo lucidez por última vez y con ella le pidió al abuelo que no hiciera infelices a sus hijos y que nunca los dejara desprotegidos sin importar qué pasara, así como a su descendencia. Papá se había olvidado de las palabras de la abuela, pues por días sólo estaba al pendiente de su desenlace y al llegar se sumió en su tristeza y desolación. El abuelo no habló por días y cuando lo hizo, había sido para decirle a papá que había llegado la hora de que formara una familia y que debía casarse con una señorita que él mismo elegiría. Papá reaccionó entonces y recordó lo que la abuela le había dicho, buscó y buscó a mamá a escondidas del abuelo, pero parecía que a mamá se la hubiese tragado la tierra o el mar. Por 2 años más, papá accedió a lo que él abuelo imponía, mantuvo una relación con su futura prometida con el fin de no levantar sospechas y evitar que el abuelo se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, por fin logró encontrar una pista, una joven que cumplía con sus características más su nombre y su ocupación diferían, entonces decidió hacer el viaje para cerciorarse, pretextando que acompañaría a una expedición de rutina a la flota inglesa. Y al llegar a Lisboa, no tardó mucho en dar con mamá, seguía siendo tan hermosa, su cabello rojizo lo llevaba ahora largo y brillaba en armonía con el sol, había cambiado su nombre por Katherine y había dejado la piratería, ahora era dueña de una posada en la que alojaba a los comerciantes de paso y a algunos pescadores y sus familias. Algunas veces salía a navegar pero muy rara vez, pues no podía permitir que alguien la reconociera, la tristeza de su soledad y el no poder pasear de nuevo por el mar que era parte de ella misma, la habían sumido en una gran depresión, no se alimentaba ni dormía bien, lo que a la larga, había logrado afectar su salud y debilitar su corazón, muchos de sus amigos, pensaban que se estaba dejando morir de tristeza y añoranza por el amor perdido. Papá al volver a verla, supo que jamás la dejaría de nuevo y que obviamente no regresaría a Inglaterra. Mamá y él se casarón a bordo de un barco, con una ceremonia sencilla, matrimonio que por supuesto no era reconocido. Los levantamientos bélicos y la persecución y extinción de los piratas eran cada vez más inminentes. La posada dejó de ser un negocio para convertirse en el hogar de muchos que no podían pagar un lugar donde vivir, mamá era caritativa y papá adoraba esa forma de ser. A papá le encantaba la pintura y lo hacía muy bien, muchos de sus cuadros fueron vendidos a importantes miembros de la nobleza de diversos reinos e incluso, algunos nobles ingleses que conocían a papá y su historia y que habían prometido guardar el secreto de donde se encontraba, nunca firmó sus cuadros con su verdadero nombre, lo que facilitaba las cosas, irónicamente lo hizo utilizando el homónimo Cat. Seguramente por el nuevo nombre de mamá. Pasaron los años y mamá no había logrado conservar un embarazo debido a su debilidad, papá sin embargo, se sentía aliviado pues un embarazo podría poner en un riesgo letal a mamá, y cuando se había decidido a hablar con ella para no intentarlo más, pues cada vez se veía más desmejorada, mamá le esperaba con una cena especial y la gran noticia de que de nuevo estaba embarazada, sin embargo, a pesar de que papá fingió sentirse alegre no era así, sabía que mamá no soportaría una pérdida más y tampoco su salud. Como era de esperarse, fue un embarazo de alto riesgo, por lo que el médico le ordenó a mamá guardar cama durante todo el embarazo y debía hacerlo o de lo contrario el bebé no lograría llegar al cuarto mes, mamá obedeció pues deseaba tener ese bebé con todo su corazón. Papá no se separaba de ella casi nunca y había rechazado varios trabajos que ameritaban hacerlo viajar, puesto que se trataba de retratos familiares en otras ciudades y por consecuencia, al haber menos trabajo el dinero comenzaba a escasear, de no ser por la tripulación de mamá, la cual vivía con su respectivas familias en la casa de huéspedes que fue de mamá, papá no habría tenido manera de costear todos los gastos. La fortuna de mamá había sido confiscada por el reino de Inglaterra la noche que partió, pues el parlamento decidió que era la mejor prueba de que realmente se arrepentía de sus pasados actos ilícitos. Algunas de las propiedades de mamá quedaban en Irlanda bajo un fideicomiso que pertenecería a su descendencia, toda vez que obtuvieran la mayoría de edad o se desposaran, esto sólo en caso de que se tratase de un varón; pero si por el contrario fuese una mujer, sólo accedería a él con el matrimonio y el nacimiento del primer descendiente del mismo. De fallecer mamá antes, el marido fungiría como albacea y de perecer él también, entonces sería la persona designada por él, en el mismo momento en que tomó posesión de los derechos al morir mamá. Si hubiese muerto papá primero y mamá después, que no fue el caso, entonces quien fungía sería el familiar más cercano por parte de los O´Malley. Por fin el momento del alumbramiento llegó y como era de esperarse, antes de tiempo, a causa de una hemorragia. Mamá deseaba con todo su corazón que su bebé naciera y papá lo sabía, aunque él prefería que fuera ella quien se salvara en caso de tener que decidir. El doctor llegó después de 1 hora y mamá ya se encontraba muy débil, con mis padres vivía una chica, Silvana, que era prima de mamá y que había perdido a sus padres en una tormenta en el mar y mamá se había hecho cargo de ella, era una niña de 10 años, pero demasiado madura para su edad y muy valiente; ayudó al doctor en el parto, desde ese momento el vínculo entre ella y yo sería para siempre. Después de horas de difícil trabajo de parto, por fin había nacido y mamá pidió verme, mi nana Silvana, que es como la llamo, dice que las palabras de mamá antes de quedar inconsciente fueron: **

**- **_¨Quiero ver a mi precioso bebé y darle un beso¨._** –**

**- Papá me tomó en sus brazos y me acercó a ella; -**

**- **_¨Es una linda princesita, tan hermosa como tú mi amor¨._** – **

**- **_¨Sus ojos, tiene los ojos que jamás creí volver a ver en nadie más que no fueras tú, amor mío¨._** –**

**- Fue lo último que dijo, me besó y cayó en la inconsciencia total por una semana entera, el doctor dijo que no había más que hacer, había perdido demasiada sangre, estaba anémica y su corazón demasiado débil. Ahora sólo Dios podría salvarla o podría intentarlo, llevándola a Londres para que fuera atendida con el equipo adecuado y especialistas en cardiología, pero papá no tenía los medios ni el dinero necesarios para hacerlo, por lo que se tragó su orgullo y decidió ir en busca del abuelo y pedirle ayuda. Viajó con gran pesar de dejar a mamá en ese estado pero debía hacerlo por ella. Sin embargo, al presentarse en el castillo del abuelo, papá se enteró que su hermano menor era el próximo heredero del título y fungía en representación del abuelo en algunas asambleas, así que, pensó que entonces él podría ayudarlo autorizando que tomara posesión de sus bienes y de la herencia que la abuela le había dejado, pero desgraciadamente, el tío no tenía ese poder. El abuelo aún vivía y era el custodio de esa herencia, por lo que papá debió enfrentarlo y exponerle la situación, le suplicó compasión, le dijo que mamá podría morir pero no logró nada, resignado, no insistió más, pero su hermano le ofreció ayudarlo, proveyéndole una cantidad que se encargaría de hacerle llegar sin que el abuelo se enterara, pero antes de que se embarcase de regreso, el abuelo le hizo saber que hablaría con él nuevamente. Lo que le ofrecía, marcaría mi futuro para siempre. Ayudaría a papá siempre y cuando me entregara a mí para que fuera criada como hija de su hermano, puesto que él era un hombre importante y lo comprometería con una dama noble miembro de una de las mejores familias y se encargaría de que se casaran en seguida y así, podría darme la mejor educación, había prometido a la abuela no desamparar su descendencia y lo cumpliría. Papá no aceptó y el abuelo trató de forzarlo revelando al reino lo sucedido y que en aquella ocasión, papá si estaba en contra de la reina y no había ido para salvarla sino todo lo contrario, papá tuvo que huir de nuevo para evitar ser apresado por la guardia real; no sin antes recibir una fuerte cantidad de parte de su hermano, quien realmente se preocupaba por su situación. Al regreso de papá, se encontró con la sorpresa de que mamá había despertado y me sostenía entre sus brazos cantándome una hermosa canción. La salud de mamá no mejoró y a partir de ese momento había quedado confinada a la cama, sólo podía permanecer de pie unos cuantos minutos, 20 a lo mucho, de lo contrario terminaba por desvanecerse y caer al suelo, sin embargo, mamá no se quejaba, su deseo de ser madre se había cumplido y eso era lo más importante, el dinero que el tío prometió a papá nunca dejó de llegar puntual cada dos semanas, lo que le permitió a papá brindarle un hogar con ciertos lujos que realmente a mamá no le importaban pero le permitían estar en cama sin preocupaciones, además de proveerme una buena educación, con excelentes maestros y refinados modales, más sin privarme de ser una niña y de soñar. Mamá en contra del diagnostico del médico de que sólo viviría unos meses, llevaba tres años con nosotros, aunque en constante reposo. La salud del abuelo tampoco estaba bien y en las cartas del tío, siempre venía que pedía a papá ir a verlo, pero papá nunca accedió, la fecha de mi tercer aniversario llegó, papá organizó una fiesta para alegrarnos un poco, ese día curiosamente, mamá había amanecido con una notable mejoría, como si de repente su salud se hubiera recuperado, a mamá le encantaba bailar y le pidió a papá que la complaciera, papá lo hizo y bailó con ella, fue una fiesta hermosa, todos los amigos de papá y mamá estaban ahí, amigos que obviamente se trataban de la antigua tripulación y sus familias, fieles a mamá, nunca se alejaron de ella y siempre estaban al pendiente de mí, mi querida nana Silvana, ha sido como una madre desde que nací, pues ella era la encargada de cuidarme, papá rara vez pasaba tiempo conmigo, vivía al pendiente de mamá, siempre a su lado, temeroso de que en cualquier momento ella se fuera y él no estuviera a su lado. Esa noche cuando los invitados se hubieron marchado, mamá y papá pasearon en barco, mamá decía que necesitaba sentir la brisa marina en su cara y que debía aprovechar que se sentía bien esa noche y que quizá sería su última oportunidad de hacerlo, papá no pudo resistirse a eso y accedió, no tardaron mucho en regresar pues mamá comenzó a sentirse débil nuevamente y justo cuando ya iba a acostarme, mamá me llamó a su lado y me abrazó, me llenó de besos y frases de amor y ternura, me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo y aunque no la viera, podría sentirla en la brisa del mar, que quizá ella tendría que hacer un largo viaje y que cuidara de papá, que fuera una niña buena y obediente y que papá me quería tanto como ella. Me llenó de besos y dijo que era hora de dormir, mi nana Silvana me tomó de la mano y me llevó a mi habitación como cada noche lo hacía para contarme un cuento y dormir. Cuando terminaba de arroparme, papá entró en la habitación y dijo que esa noche sería él quien me acompañaría mientras me dormía y me leería un cuento, yo me sentía feliz, era la primera vez desde que había nacido, que papá me acompañaba hasta que me quedara dormida. Creo que él también lo sabía al igual que mamá, sabían lo que pasaría. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, mi nana Silvana se encontraba en el sillón junto a mi cama, sumida en un amargo llanto, le pregunté que le pasaba**** y no me respondía, lo hice varias veces y no obtuve respuesta, entonces le dije que siguiera llorando y que yo iría a saludar a mamá, fue entonces que reaccionó y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. –**

**- **_¨Mamá no está, ella se ha ido de viaje¨._** –**

**- **_¨ ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no me llevó con ella? Yo quiero ir¨._** –**

**- **_¨No, tú no puedes hacer ese viaje, eres muy pequeña aún, no llores… Mamá ha ido de viaje al cielo, Dios a enviado a un par de angelitos para acompañarla, pues quería verla y ella ha ido muy contenta con él. No debes ponerte triste o ella también se pondrá triste y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?¨_** –**

**- **_¨No, ya no voy a llorar. Mi mami me dijo anoche que se iría de viaje y que yo me portara bien y cuidara a mi papito, ¿dónde está papá?¨_** –**

**- **_¨Tu Papi tuvo que hacer un viaje también, pero no tardará¨._** –**

**- **_¨ ¿Él también fue al cielo?¨_** –**

**- **_¨No mi niña, papá fue a un viaje corto, estará de regreso en unos cuantos días, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué te parece si te preparo unos deliciosos panques y una malteada de chocolate?¨_** –**

**- **_¨ ¡Si, que rico!¨_** –**

**- Como ves, mi querida nana supo manejar muy bien la situación, pero cada noche, ella lloraba como esa mañana, y yo siempre le preguntaba por qué, ella siempre decía que porque había comido mucho, cada noche era lo mismo y cada noche respondía la misma respuesta. Increíblemente, su malestar ocasionó un daño permanente en mí, nunca más volví a comer tanto hasta quedar satisfecha, cada vez comía menos y no me importaba sentir hambre, si comer más me haría sentir tanto dolor como el de mi nana Silvana, prefería sentir hambre por un rato, con el tiempo mi cuerpo se acostumbró y mi nana desde entonces me llama pajarito irlandés, pues dice que parezco un pájaro al comer, apenas pico la comida un rato y no tardo en sentirme satisfecha. Papá fue un gran padre, siempre me permitía hacer las cosas que para mí eran importantes y llegó el momento en que la sangre O´Malley que corre por mis venas comenzó a fluir con más fuerza e impulsarme hacia el mar, adoro el mar y sentir la brisa en el rostro como mamá, pero a diferencia de ella, yo… necesito sentirla porque… de alguna manera sé que ella está ahí, esa brisa que me acaricia es mamá. Mamá pidió que lanzaran sus cenizas al mar atlántico y siempre estará ahí. El tiempo pasó y mis paseos eran cada vez más constantes, papá lo sabía pero fingía que no. Había un chico lindo llamado Patrick, crecimos juntos, hijo de un miembro de la tripulación de mamá y que siguió los pasos de su padre; tenía su propio barco y decía que él sería un gran pirata del cual se contarían asombrosas leyendas; acostumbraba pasear con él, era mi mejor amigo, pero entonces fue creciendo otro tipo de sentimiento y decidimos que era tiempo de hablar con papá y tal vez, formalizar nuestra relación, papá conocía muy bien a Patrick desde que nació y sabía que era un buen chico, por lo que su reacción nos sorprendió a ambos, nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a papá a donde había ido la mañana en la que mamá se había ido a pasear con los ángeles, pero ese día, me lo dijo sin necesidad de preguntar:**

**- **_¨No puedes relacionarte con ningún chico, no importa de quien se trate. Tal vez no lo recuerdes pues eras muy pequeña entonces. 2 días antes de la fiesta de tu tercer cumpleaños, mi hermano vino a verme para pedirme regresar con él, pues mi padre se encontraba gravemente enfermo y quizá no lograría llegar a la siguiente semana, yo me negué a ir pues aún le guardaba rencor, mi hermano regresó a Inglaterra dejándome la opción abierta, se despidió de ti y de tu madre excusándose en que no podría quedarse por más tiempo pues debía atender algo relacionado con su primogénito y debía viajar enseguida a América, sólo había viajado hasta aquí para traerte un presente y ver como se encontraba la salud de tu madre, pero mi Grace era sumamente observadora e intuitiva y logró darse cuenta de que no era del todo cierto y que había algo más, una razón mucho más importante y una vez que tu tío se hubo marchado, ella me pidió que le contará el verdadero motivo de su viaje, yo nunca le mentí, así que, terminé diciéndoselo y en su lecho de muerte me hizo prometer que iría a verlo de inmediato y buscaría quedar en los mejores términos posibles con él y así lo hice. Tu madre falleció esa misma noche y en las primeras horas del amanecer, después de esparcir sus cenizas al mar puesto que ella no deseaba ningún servicio funerario o ceremonia más que la presencia de sus amigos en el momento en que sus cenizas se perdieran en el mar, emprendí ese viaje tal y como se lo prometí. Tu abuelo estaba en sus últimos momentos cuando me presenté hasta él y me pidió que firmará unos documentos en los que te reconocía como miembro de su familia, como mi hija legítima y reconocía a tu madre como mi esposa, era lo que le permitiría cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre y descansar en paz. En ese momento, sólo vi a mi padre, ese hombre que a su manera, siempre quiso lo mejor para mí sólo que sus ideas eran distintas a lo que yo necesitaba, no podía seguir guardándole rencor, firmé sin leer realmente el contenido y mi padre murió tranquilo una hora después. Me sentía muy mal, en unas cuantas horas había perdido a la mujer que amaba y a mi padre. Después del entierro, lo único que deseaba era regresar cuanto antes, pues tú y Silvana estaban solas. ¿Recuerdas que tu tío vino a verme hace un tiempo?¨_** –**

**- **_¨Sí, como no hacerlo si tenía una cara… nunca había visto a un hombre con la mirada tan vacía y tan llena de dolor como la de él¨._** –**

**- **_¨Tu tío tiene sus razones, su hijo salió de mala leña y es un delincuente y vagabundo que se la pasa renegando de él y desperdiciando su vida en vicios y desprestigiando el nombre que mi hermano se ha encargado de mantener intachable por años a base de sacrificios entre los cuales se encuentra su felicidad. Por lo cual, quizá no lograra que se casara con una noble señorita y destruiría su legado, aunque, tenía otra opción y esa incluía desheredarlo y heredar el título a su segundo hijo¨._** –**

**- **_¨Discúlpame papá, pero esas son frivolidades… pues entonces, a mi tío sólo le preocupa que su HONORABLE apellido y su ridículo título no se vayan al demonio y dejar de ser el GRAN NOBLE… Yo no veo que tiene que ver eso conmigo y con quien me relacione¨._** –**

**- **_¨Hija, no te expreses de esa manera ni juzgues sin saber lo que realmente sucede. No es sólo el título lo que le preocupa, porque debo admitir que es importante para mi hermano y lo entiendo, es su mundo, él ha crecido y se ha desarrollado dentro de ese medio, no es igual a mí, él es un sacrificado, es un gran hombre, se sacrificó para no causarle otra decepción a papá y para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo la vida que elegí, ahora, debe sacrificar el amor de su hijo por ti, debe forzarlo si es necesario a que se ocupe su cargo en el parlamento y se case con una noble dama o de lo contrario tú…¨_** -**

**- **_¨ ¿Yo qué papá? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué importa lo que suceda con ese chico? Ni siquiera lo conozco, no veo porque lo que haga o no con su vida deba afectarme a mí¨._** –**

**- **_¨Si tu primo no lo hace… tú… no podrás casarte, ni acceder al fideicomiso de tu madre o recuperar la fortuna que permanece en resguardo por el reino de Inglaterra y la cual, sólo podrás reclamar con un poder que te otorgue él al ocupar el cargo parlamentario¨._** –**

**- **_¨ ¡Por Dios papá, esas son tonterías! ¡No me importa esa estúpida herencia! Lo único que me molesta es que esos malditos ingleses se queden con el dinero que mamá logró con su esfuerzo¨._** –**

**- **_¨En realidad, eso no es lo importante, pues tú eres una jovencita inteligente y muy preparada, y por tus venas corre sangre inglés querida, ¿olvidas que tu padre es uno de esos malditos ingleses? Sé que el dinero no te haría falta, pero, también sé, que este mundo está hecho de apariencias y te ayudaría a darle un futuro mejor a tus hijos… cambiar la historia… no sé si me entiendas hija, pero yo, ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme aquí firme por mucho tiempo, no creo vivir mucho y me iría más tranquilo si sé que tú futuro y el de mis futuros nietos estará asegurado, pero sobre todo, quisiera que tú cambiaras la historia de esta familia, que la enaltezcas, sé que tú eres capaz, eres una gran mujer, y con esa fortuna podrías cambiar muchas cosas para bien, lamentablemente tú voz adquiere volumen dependiendo de cuanto poseas¨._** –**

**- **_¨Papá, no digas esas cosas, yo no quiero perderte, no puedes dejarme… tú conocerás a tus nietos y los verás crecer, serás un abuelo consentidor, ellos te necesitan… yo te necesito papá… debes ser fuerte y deja de preocuparte por ese tonto papel que firmaste, lo más seguro es que ya ni siquiera tenga validez y además, nadie me conoce, esa reina hace mucho tiempo que murió, olvídate de todo esto y sigamos viviendo tranquilos y felices como hasta ahora¨._** –**

**- **_¨Mi hermosa sirena, ojala que siempre mantengas tu corazón tan limpio como ahora. Después hablaremos nuevamente, ve a tu paseo con Patrick y diviértanse, sólo no olvides lo que te he dicho porque no poseo el poder necesario para enfrentarme a Inglaterra de nuevo¨._** –**

**- **_¨Papá ¿qué quieres decir con eso?¨_** –**

**- **_¨Ve a tu paseo ahora, sólo no olvides nada de lo que te he dicho¨_**. –**

**- Entonces no lo pensé mucho, pero conforme fueron pasando los días comencé a darme cuenta de muchas cosas de las cuales antes no me había percatado, porque tanto mi nana como papá, se esforzaban constantemente por mostrarme su mejor cara, entonces comencé a observar desde la distancia y pude notar la gran tristeza de papá, el gran peso en su espalda y el mismo vacío en sus ojos como el de mi tío, que se asomaba cada vez que creía que yo no estaba cerca, mi nana Silvana hablaba para sí misma en susurros y no logré nunca entender lo que decía a no ser mi propio nombre, lo que me indicaba que su preocupación constante era yo y cómo ella rechazó a cada uno de los caballeros que alguna vez intentaron acercarse a ella. El problema era yo, yo era la causante de sus angustias, me llené de furia y sólo pensé que yéndome lejos ellos podrían liberarse de sus ataduras, debía emprender mi vuelo y vivir mi propia vida. Entonces me embarqué en el barco que una vez fue de mamá, se mantenía escondido en un una isla de la cual sólo la antigua tripulación de mamá tenía conocimiento y Patrick lo había descubierto hurgando entre las pertenencias que fueron de su padre, entonces, él y yo lo reparamos a escondidas, era nuestro secreto, sólo le faltaban algunos detalles y algo de pintura pero estaba listo para navegar, así que, en ese momento no lo dudé y me aventuré en el mar para encontrar las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, conocí muchos lugares y diferentes culturas, nunca te lo había dicho antes Ange, pero yo soy bióloga marina, así que, me dediqué a observar el comportamiento migratorio de algunas especies, me ausenté por años y al tiempo, en una ocasión que atraqué en un puerto de Grecia, necesitaba provisiones, la guerra que hubo en Europa había devastado las economías y era muy difícil y sumamente costoso navegar y mantener un barco, así que, debía permanecer en tierra por un tiempo, conseguir un empleo y reunir el dinero suficiente para continuar, fue ahí donde me encontré con Patrick, o más bien, fue él quien me encontró a mí, llevaba unos meses siguiendo mi pista, necesitaba encontrarme porque papá estaba ya muy enfermo, le había prometido encontrarme y traerme de vuelta, papá dijo que estaba seguro de que lo haría pero de lo que no estaba seguro era si lo haría a tiempo. No lo dudé ni un minuto, entonces vendí mi barco para poder costearme el viaje por el largo camino de regreso, con la esperanza de encontrar con vida a papá. –**

**- ¿Lo lograste, Kate? – **

**- Sí, papá me esperaba, casi sin fuerzas por lo que casi no podía hablar, sólo lo necesario para decirme:**

**- **_¨Mi pequeña sirena… gracias a Dios… pude verte antes de… emprender mi viaje a donde tu madre… me espera. Espero que me perdones… por lo que te he heredado y… también espero que… no tengas una opinión equivocada de tu tío, él es un… buen hombre… ¡aghhh!¨_** –**

**- **_¨Papá por favor no te esfuerces, no hables, descansa, soy yo la que debe disculparse por haberme ido sin decir nada. ¡Perdóname papá por favor, no te mueras papá… no me dejes!¨_** –**

**- **_¨Mi pequeña sirena… eso es lo que… me ha permitido… sobrellevar… la tristeza de no… verte… durante… estos años… saber que… tienes el carácter para… buscar realizar tus… sueños y tus… metas… me hace… sentir que… algo ¡aghh!... algo bien… debí haber hecho… contigo. Busca… tu felicidad… lucha por… liberarte y… perdóname por… haberte… arrastrado en mi… desgracia… Olvida… las tonterías… que te dije… sobre cambiar… a esta familia… prométeme… que buscarás… ser feliz. Te amo mi linda sirenita¨_**. –**

**- Papá murió esa tarde, yo me sentía fatal y estúpida por haberme ido y por no haber cuidado de él como le prometí a mi madre, no había actuado de manera responsable, no había pensado en nada más que en mi estúpido egoísmo, mi carácter tonto y arrebatado me había dominado y me fui, simplemente me fui sin importarme nada más que alejarme de toda esa telaraña y creyendo estúpidamente que al irme yo, las penas de papá se terminarían, que tonta fui, sólo logré complicar más las cosas, me alejé de papá y no estuve con él durante el tiempo que le quedaba. Mi tío se encontraba ahí, me ofreció su apoyo y su hogar, me explicó lo que papá no había terminado de hacer aquella ocasión en que me reveló como mi futuro dependía de lo que decidiera un estúpido niñito malcriado que sólo pensaba en él mismo… después lo asimilé, realmente, después de todo no éramos tan diferentes ¿acaso no había hecho yo lo mismo con mi padre? Papá había firmado un acuerdo, en él se me reconocía como descendiente de un miembro de la aristocracia inglesa y por tal motivo, estaba obligada a obedecer lo que mi padre dispusiera para mí, sin poder revocarlo puesto que era un poder legislado por el reino de Inglaterra y no podría infringirse a no ser que fuera disuelto por el mismo gobernante que lo había estipulado y obvio, la reina Victoria lleva ya bastante tiempo conviviendo con los gusanos. En él, papá aceptaba que yo sólo podía casarme una vez que mi primo lo hiciera, pues su linaje era superior al mío a causa de la deserción de papá y su falta cometida al reino en el pasado, la aceptación de este documento le otorgaba el perdón y me permitía a mí, gozar de ciertos privilegios. Así que, debo esperar a que mi querido primo reaccione y se case, acceda al título que le da el poder para otorgarme su permiso y conformidad para casarme con ¨por supuesto¨, quien él apruebe y así, podré acceder al fideicomiso de mamá y reclamar la fortuna que el reino de Inglaterra mantiene bajo su custodia. Fue entonces, que decidí darle un giro a las cosas y comenzar a dejar que el destino hiciera lo suyo, le pedí a mi tío que me permitiera quedarme unos días para arreglar algunas cosas y cerrar la casa de mis padres, entonces viajaría con él. Al llegar, mi tío tenía visitas, el famoso hijo estaba ahí, por suerte encerrado, es un raro, y yo igual, también sólo quería pasar encerrada, no hablaba con nadie más que con mi nana, mi tío fue a verme a mi habitación, el castillo es muy grande y se me había instalado en uno de los pisos que se encontraba deshabitado, por lo que mi primo aún no sabe que existo, mi tío pensó que no era el momento para presentarnos ya que, ninguno de los dos nos encontrábamos preparados emocionalmente, al parecer algo le ocurre al bastardo, seguramente esté muriendo a causa de tanto alcohol, hasta donde sé, es un alcohólico, al menos eso era lo que mi nana había escuchado una vez. Mi tío me ofreció viajar a Escocia para reponerme un poco, la naturaleza seguramente me haría bien, le dije que le agradecería mucho si esta vez me instalaba en una casa pequeña, con personas sencillas, el pueblo quizás era una buena idea y fue así como llegué aquí, mi nana y yo vivimos en una pequeña casita en el pueblo. Me gustaría que me aceptaras una invitación para acompañarnos a cenar antes de que te vayas y presentártela. También… me encantaría que… siguiéramos siendo amigas y tal vez, podamos vernos de nuevo más adelante, una vez que mi futuro se defina y el dinero de mi rico marido y por qué no, hasta podría recuperar la fortuna de mamá y así, poder viajar y visitarte. ¿Qué dices, aceptas? –**

**- ¡Kate, me encantaría! –**

**- ¡Bien, entonces te espero mañana, ésta es mi dirección, espero que me escribas cuando ya estés de regreso en tu casa. Ven aquí como siempre mañana en la tarde, será tu turno de contarme quien eres y lo que te hace sufrir!, después, apaciguaremos las penas con una deliciosa cena de mi querida nana. –**

**- ¡Bien, aquí estaré puntual entonces! Aún no me has dicho tu nombre. –**

**- Es verdad, aunque es muy fácil. Mi nombre es-**

**- ¡Señorita! Debe venir a la villa cuanto antes, su abuela ha entrado en una crisis de nuevo y el señor no se encuentra, he mandado llamar al doctor pero quizá tarde un poco, sólo usted puede hacer algo por ella! –**

**- ¡Dios mío! Debo irme Kate. ¡Te veré después, adiós! –**

En el momento en que Kate le revelaría a Candy su verdadero nombre, Douglas había aparecido con una terrible noticia, la señora Elroy había recaído nuevamente y eso podría significar que tal vez no se recuperara.

**By:  
*La DaNi***

**¡Hola chikas… que tal! Espero que se encuentren todas muy bien, aquí les dejo mi nuevo capítulo espero que les guste. Les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y con la school ni se diga.**

**¡Chicas, en el trayecto de esta historia y durante su desarrollo ha existido una polémica respecto a quien es el indicado para la pecosa y lo que cada vez me hace corroborar mi posición, debo decirlo ¡Soy Terrytana de corazón 100000000000%! Y adoro a Albert también, como no hacerlo si es un bombón de vainilla, el príncipe azul perfecto para el cuento de hadas personal de algunas chicas.**

**Sin embargo, hay muchos otros caballeros que cumplen con el perfil del compañero adecuado, sólo quería compartirles que en mi cuento de hadas personal, mi príncipe rebelde, gallardo, encantador, hermoso, apasionado, sexy, deliciosamente sarcástico, de hermosa mirada profunda, irresistible sonrisa de lado, etc., etc., es obvio, claro, por supuesto que sí… ¡mi amorcito Terry!**

**Déjenme decirles que a mi fic aún le faltan muchos capítulos y a nuestros personajes favoritos, muchas situaciones interesantes por vivir. Así que, si deciden continuar y acompañarnos en este camino en busca de la felicidad de nuestros queridos personajes, bueno, entonces, necesitarán ¡¡muuuuuucha paciencia y corazón!!**

**Les agradezco a todas por su paciencia y por dedicar parte de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia y escribirme, son geniales chicas.**

**Jamileth, gracias por tu tiempo y comprensión, Pattcoral, linda, eres simpatiquísima y buena amiga, gracias por tu constancia, prometo intentar no tardarme tanto con la actualización, Lulú Grandchester, hermosa, eres genial y super supportive al 100%, gracias por tu tiempo y ayuda, por estar siempre disponible cuando se te necesita, ¡¡eres super!! Chicas, gracias a todas que disfrutan de esta historia un tanto loca y por acompañarnos en esta aventura. Espero no defraudarlas y seguir manteniendo su interés. ¡Maat sacmis, que bien tenerte de vuelta!**

**Gracias: Karina Natsumi, Lady, Linda Berenice, María, Ivett, Reeven. Nadia N, Diana G, Marilyn M, Mirna P, Alicia P, Leyla, Michelle, Katri.**

**¡Hasta pronto! **

**¡Kisses & hugs! **

**xoxoxo**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	26. EL OJO DEL HURACÁN

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Candy regresó a América con la tía abuela sin saber el verdadero nombre de Kate. Albert se quedó en Escocia, pues necesitaba resolver ciertos asuntos personales con la promesa de que en cuanto viajara a Florida, le contaría a Candy la razón de su permanencia y muy posiblemente le daría una gran sorpresa. Candy entró como voluntaria a un hospital especializado en cardiología en Florida, obviamente con la ayuda del apellido Andley, el cual, la tía abuela sabía utilizar a la perfección. Una vez establecida en Florida, Candy decide hacer una llamada a Chicago, al consorcio Andley específicamente, para hablar con George y pedirle su apoyo y asesoría en el manejo de los negocios y para explicarle su razón, en adelante, él se convertiría en el confidente de Candy ya que, ella sólo podría confiarle a él la verdadera situación de la tía abuela, así, como su encomienda y la urgente necesidad por aprender lo más rápido posible lo referente al manejo del emporio Andley. Esa era la razón por la cual su labor en el hospital sería sólo voluntario, sin horarios, ya que, la mayor parte del tiempo se la dedicaría a su preparación que consistía en aprender todo lo referente a los negocios con George y las actividades culturales que le darían el pase a los diversos eventos en los que tendría que participar, tales como música, baile, teatro, deportes, caballos, geografía, conocimientos de todo tipo, diversas culturas, etc. Sólo así, podría suplir a Albert para que éste pudiera tomarse un descanso para encontrar a la persona adecuada con quien casarse y formar una familia. George accedió con cierta renuencia, pues tendría que ocultárselo a Albert por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que el avance de Candy fuera notable y pudiera disputarse su aprobación.

Albert había pasado casi dos meses en Escocia y en ese tiempo Candy había aprendido mucho y se había convertido en toda una dama de sociedad, excelente amazona, pues practicaba todos los días y compartía el gusto por la natación con Patty, en el cual ésta era una campeona. Para sorpresa de Candy, cuando llegó a Florida y contactó a Patty, se enteró de que Annie se encontraba de visita con ella desde hacía ya un tiempo. Candy había escrito a Patty cuando se encontraba en el convento en Londres, le había pedido discreción y que no se lo contara a nadie, pues necesitaba que nadie supiera de su paradero, inclusive a Patty no le había dado la dirección exacta, había utilizado la de la oficina postal, Patty decidió llamar a Annie después de recibir la carta de Candy para contarle lo sucedido, que había tenido noticias de ella y que se encontraba bien, sólo que no sabía dónde ni cuánto tiempo estaría ausente, le pidió lo mismo que Candy advirtiéndole que no podía confiárselo a nadie, en especial a Archie. Es en ese momento cuando Annie le confiesa que las cosas con él, en realidad no están nada bien y que desearía ausentarse por un tiempo para pensar. Por esa razón Patty la invita a pasar unas vacaciones con ella que seguramente le harán muy bien y así podría dedicar tiempo a sus lecciones. Coincidentemente, una tía de Patty se encontraba de visita en Florida y para suerte de Annie, formaba parte de la orquesta sinfónica de Londres y era una excelente concertista. Annie aceptó y decidió viajar enseguida.

Por lo que, al ver a Candy de nuevo todo mejoró, pues las tres amigas de nuevo estaban juntas y todo parecía ir mejor, se apoyaban mutuamente en los intereses de cada una y los combinaban, puesto que, Annie se encontraba trabajando con mucha dedicación a sus lecciones de piano y Patty tocaba el violín, gusto que aprendió de la abuela Martha; y Candy, como debía tomar lecciones de música, también debía elegir un instrumento que en su caso fue la guitarra y el canto para modular su voz, esto a petición de la tía abuela y como no deseaba contrariarla accedió.

Fue así como las tres pasarían mucho tiempo juntas. Candy y Annie acompañaban a Patty en sus competencias de nado en el club, en el que también Annie y Candy formaban parte del equipo, después de eso, cada una volvía a sus actividades principales; Annie al piano, Candy a los negocios y su prácticas de montar, donde se había convertido en una de las mejores y le había nacido la inquietud de participar en los torneos que se realizaban en el club.

Patty, era una especialista en investigación, redacción y fotografía, trabajaba como la editor en jefe de una de las revistas más importantes, puesto que su formación académica la habían convertido en una gran conocedora de las diferentes culturas alrededor del mundo, lo cual, había sido de gran ayuda para Candy en ese aspecto, y cómo no podía viajar demasiado, ya que deseaba permanecer pendiente de la abuela Martha, puesto que su salud no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y su edad era ya algo avanzada, se mantenía a cargo de la edición de los diversas investigaciones y disfrutaba de enseñar a los nuevos talentos.

Para Candy las cosas parecían marchar bien, pero estaba agotada, pues se había estado esforzando demasiado para avanzar lo más posible, no lo demostraba pero George había comenzado a notarlo y cuando intercedía para indicarle a Candy que debía disminuir su ritmo y descansar un poco, parecía que todo el cansancio desaparecía de repente cuando cabalgaba, era como si se transformara o liberara de su cuerpo toda tensión o agotamiento que pudiera sentir, su mirada brillaba de nuevo y la luz de su sonrisa terminaba por convencerlo de que la dejara continuar con el mismo ritmo como hasta ese momento. En algunas ocasiones, George debía viajar para hacerse cargo de algunas situaciones de los negocios de Albert que no podían ser resueltas con una llamada telefónica y Candy pudiera darse un respiro por ese tiempo, o al menos así lo creía él, no imaginaba que cuando él se ausentaba, Candy se esmeraba aún más, pues no creía que lo que hacía por sí sola era suficiente.

La salud de la tía Elroy era estable, pero de repente aparecían las crisis y era cuando Candy perdía todo su autocontrol y se sumía en la desesperanza, obviamente, en la oscuridad de su habitación, donde nadie pudiera darse cuenta de sus miedos y quebrantos, aunque a veces le resultaba difícil, ya que la exagerada Abigail, se mantenía a la expectativa de cada movimiento de Candy, esperando el momento para poder asistirla, ya que Candy casi no requería de su ayuda y Abigail temía perder su empleo. Candy pensó que al proponerle viajar a América, Abigail renunciaría, pues nunca había salido de Escocia, pero al parecer, la idea fue atractiva para la chica y había aceptado el empleo aunque implicase viajar constantemente. Lo que resultó ser de gran ayuda para Candy, puesto que ya había aclarado los límites de tolerancia en su asistencia con Abigail. En cierta forma, la presencia de Abigail le impedía a Candy derrumbarse a menudo, lo que era bueno para ella, así que, Candy dedicaba más tiempo a su aprendizaje en vez de ponerse a llorar.

George regresó y le informó a Candy que Albert estaría de regreso en una semana en Chicago para inaugurar un proyecto en el que había estado trabajando desde hace un tiempo y en el cual había realizado una gran inversión, por lo que no podría venir directamente a Florida, así que, aún les quedaba tiempo para prepararse y demostrarle todo lo que había aprendido. George pensó que una manera de probarlo de forma más convincente, era encargándole a Candy uno de los proyectos nuevos que Albert tenía pendiente y que iniciaría en 1 mes más, a Candy le pareció una gran idea y le pidió a George toda la ayuda que le pudiera brindar.

**- ¿De qué se trata George? En realidad estoy algo nerviosa, la teoría es muy distinta a la realidad y temo fracasar y en lugar de ayudarlo causarle un gran problema. –**

**- No se preocupe señorita Candy, no es tan complicado como parece, en los negocios más que los números, a veces lo que cuenta más es la galantería, la política, cautivar; si logra atraer a las piezas indicadas para la consumación de una buena inversión, todo lo demás fluirá solo. Debe ser astuta, y una excelente actriz. –**

**- ¿Actriz? –**

**- Así es, debe representar el papel que su oponente desee ver, más no lo que él verá será siempre lo que usted realmente piense, es saber cuándo dar el primer paso o por ejemplo, en el caso de la medicina, ¿cómo se sabe cuando un tratamiento va a funcionar? –**

**- Pues… bueno, no se sabe realmente, debe observarse la reacción y la evolución en el paciente, basándonos obviamente en los conocimientos médicos que por ende debemos dominar, alentar al paciente a esperar lo mejor y convencerlo de que todo terminará exitosamente, aunque siempre hay un riesgo. –**

**- Es lo mismo en los negocios señorita Candy, una inversión es un paciente en riesgo y el tratamiento que usted le aplique será en base a los conocimientos que posee. Yo estaré a su lado para apoyarla en todo momento, no voy a dejarla sola, pero usted debe demostrar que tiene el control y que domina lo que hace. Si está de acuerdo en aceptar, tengo los documentos que la convertirán en la encargada del proyecto y en el inversionista principal. ¿Qué es lo que decide señorita Candy? –**

**- Pues yo… no lo sé… ¿debo decidir ahora George? –**

**- Debe hacerlo señorita, porque debo viajar a Chicago mañana a primera hora y de no aceptar, deberé viajar de inmediato a New York, para que sea el joven Archie, quien represente a William hasta que él pueda hacerse cargo una vez que finalicemos con el negocio en Chicago, con el mismo socio al que deseamos atraer a este proyecto que le ofrezco. –**

**- ¿Quieres decir que Albert se hará cargo de este proyecto también? ¿En qué momento va a descansar? ¿Entonces de que ha servido toda mi preparación si de cualquier manera él no podrá zafarse de ningún negocio? ¿Y porqué Archie no puede hacerse cargo del proyecto totalmente así como me lo pides a mí? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –**

**- Señorita Candy, no se altere, recuerde que una de las reglas principales en los negocios es jamás perder la calma y el control de nuestras emociones. –**

**- Lo siento George, tienes razón, continúe por favor. –**

**- Bien, la razón por la que el joven Archie no sería el candidato indicado es porque… como usted sabe, aún se encuentra molesto con usted por lo sucedido y tenerlo aquí conviviendo bajo el mismo techo y con la presencia contaste del joven Neal, no creo que sea nada bueno, usted conoce su carácter impulsivo y explosivo.-**

**- Si, es verdad. –**

**- Además, se daría cuenta del verdadero estado de salud de Emilia y recuerde que ella no quiere que lo sepan. Otra de las razones es el giro de la inversión, se trata del sector cinematográfico y no creo que el joven esté preparado para lidiar con ese mundo aún, debe tener la mente fría y sus objetivos fijos, no creo que el ambiente tenso que viviría aquí, sin mencionar las bellas actrices, le permitan mantenerse arbitrariamente. –**

**- Espera… ¿has dicho cine? ¿Albert desea invertir en el cine? ¿Por qué? –**

**- Bueno, William es un gran conocedor de los negocios y sus tendencias, está convencido que el cine dará un gran repunte y generará una gran rama económica. William es un visionista, lo heredó de su padre sin duda. Así que, es por esa razón que va a invertir en un estudio de filmación y eso no es todo, piensa crear una incubadora de talentos, bueno no él, en realidad desea convencer a su socio de Chicago que se una al proyecto, puesto que se trata de un gran director. William es un socio financiero, sólo aporta el capital y recibe ganancias, su socio aportará el talento y sus conocimientos artísticos y eventualmente, cuando la incubadora logré su función y las ganancias se eleven, le ofrecerá a su socio formar parte en las acciones de manera equitativa. –**

**- Vaya, quien lo diría que Albert pensará en tantas cosas. Pues me intimida aún más hacerme cargo de un proyecto tan importante, quizás lo eche todo a perder, no sería justo. –**

**- Señorita, yo la asesoraré, no lo olvide, además, es el pretexto perfecto para que usted y Emilia permanezcan en Florida sin que William sospeche. No tiene porqué preocuparse, le repito, usted podrá poner en práctica todo lo aprendido y lo que seguirá aprendiendo. Recuerde que usted y yo somos un equipo y**

**- ¡Y yo formo parte de él también! ¿No pretenderás dejarme fuera George? –**

**- Por supuesto que no Emilia, usted es una de las piezas más importantes, además de que puede asesorar a la señorita Candy incluso hasta mejor que yo. –**

**- Tía abuela, usted no debe alterarse, recuerde que me ha encargado a mi sus funciones y el mundo de los negocios se ha casi terminado para usted. –**

**- Jovencita, no seas insolente, además, si tú no quieres hacerte cargo del proyecto entonces lo haré yo, necesito que William se dé un respiro y encuentre una esposa cuanto antes, el emprender una nueva negociación lo absorberá por completo nuevamente y como al parecer tú no estás cumpliendo con mi encomienda, entonces, el mundo de los negocios aún no acaba para mí. ¿Te ha quedado claro Candice? –**

**- Tía abuela, le prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance y eso haré. George ¿dónde firmo? –**

**- ¿Está segura señorita? –**

**- Por supuesto George ¿no me ha entendido acaso? Le he preguntado donde debo firmar. Pero pensándolo bien, seré yo quien se encargue, debo revisar que todas las clausulas estén en orden y**

**- Señorita Candy, recuerde que soy su asesor legal, he revisado y formulado cada clausula correctamente. –**

**- Hee… sí, es verdad, bien entonces firmaré… - **Candy plasmó su firma en el documento sintiendo el temblor de su mano, no podía flaquear ahora, había llegado su turno de remunerar en algo, todo lo que los Andley le habían dado** – ¡Listo! ¡La nueva inversión Andley, es mía! –**

**- ¡Bien Candice, sabía que no me defraudarías! –**

**- Eh, tía abuela…**

**- ¿Dime, Candice? –**

**- He firmado. He tomado mi lugar como la casi nueva matriarca de esta familia… por lo que… estoy a cargo ahora y… ¡Los negocios han terminado oficialmente, para usted! –**

**- ¡Candice! –**

**- Ha dado su palabra de que sería así una vez que tomara mi lugar, y un Andley… ¡Siempre cumple su palabra! ¿No es así, tía abuela? –**

**- ¡JHUHM! ¡Me retiro a mi habitación entonces! ¡Con permiso! –**

La tía abuela salió del despacho de la mansión con una orgullosa sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda Candy estaba cubriendo cada una de sus expectativas y tomando el control del lugar que le pertenecía. Todo marchaba cada vez mejor, sólo rogaba por tener las fuerzas y el tiempo suficiente, para ver a sus nietos encontrar la pareja correcta y que encontraran la felicidad que a consecuencia de esto, les permitiría pasar su legado a nuevas generaciones.

**- George, ¿crees que podría viajar a New York para ver a Albert antes de que tome el avión a Chicago? –**

**- Señorita Candy, no creo que sea una buena idea, William tiene una agenda muy apretada para la próxima semana y no está al tanto de lo que usted ha estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, seguramente William no dudaría en pedirle que lo acompañara a la ceremonia de inauguración y usted no podría explicarle porque no puede ausentarse tanto tiempo de Florida y dejar a Emilia sola. –**

**- Tienes razón, es que me hubiera gustado mucho ir a recibirlo. Bueno, tendré que esperar, ¡no imagino la reacción que tendrá Albert cuando se enteré de todo lo que hemos preparado para ayudarle! –**

**- Lo único que sé señorita, es que a William no podremos seguir ocultándole lo de Emilia, tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, él está muy ligado a ella, no podrán engañarlo…–**

**- Ya lo he pensado George, pero no hay otra opción, le prometí a la tía abuela no decir nada y debo hacerlo no sólo por eso sino porque sé que tiene razón, Albert necesita dejar de preocuparse, necesita hacer su vida y si soy yo quien puede ayudarlo lo haré. –**

**- Señorita Candy, le aseguro que nada haría más feliz a William que verla a usted feliz, piénselo bien antes de sobrecargarse de responsabilidades ajenas. Ahora debo irme, para entregar el contrato en jurídico, trataré de pasar a despedirme esta noche, mi vuelo sale a primera hora en la mañana. Con permiso señorita. –**

Candy dudaba después de lo dicho por George, pues en cierto sentido él tenía razón, no se sentía nada bien ocultándole algo tan serio como la salud de la tía abuela, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, confiaba en que la tía abuela se estabilizara y sus crisis ya no fueran tan frecuentes y pudieran así regresar a Chicago sin tener que preocupar a Albert y Archie, sobre todo a Archie, ya Annie la había puesto al tanto de lo deteriorada que se encontraba su relación, seguramente el enfrentarlo a una noticia tan grave de la tía abuela lo haría caer en una depresión, Archie aunque intentaba seguir adelante, aún no se recuperaba de la pérdida de Stear, así que definitivamente, mientras no fuera necesario no les diría nada del estado real de la tía abuela.

Mientras tanto en New York, la persona que se haría cargo de la dirección del teatro en el proyecto de Chicago en el que Robert participaba, ingresaba en la oficina de Robert en dónde él, Karen y Terry esperaban…

**- Pero… ¿Tú? ¡Jamás lo habría imaginado! –**

**- ¡Si que es una sorpresa verdad Terry! Así que ahora entenderán que estoy en lo correcto cuando digo que he encontrado a la mejor persona para encargarse del teatro en Chicago. Tengo suma confianza en que nadie podría hacerlo mejor. Lauren está de acuerdo conmigo, hasta ha dicho que pensará en la propuesta de mi socio para el proyecto de cine. –**

**- ¡Genial! Bien querido, si sólo esta TERRIBLE noticia querías informarnos, entonces me retiro, tengo mucho que hacer, si hubiera algo más importante que deba saber… estaré en mi camerino. ¡Con permiso! –**

**- ¡Karen! No apruebo tu comportamiento. ¡Discúlpate enseguida, por favor! –**

**- ¿Disculparme? ¡Estás bromeando Robert, ¿no es así?! ¡Jamás lo haría, además, no he dicho nada por lo que deba disculparme! –**

**- Robert, por favor…. esto no es necesario, Karen tiene razón, no me ha ofendido en ningún momento. -**

**- ¡No! Siempre he tolerado tus desplantes y tus caprichos Karen, pero no en esta ocasión. ¡No lo haré! –**

**- Pues lo siento por ti entonces, porque no pienso disculparme y si por esto quedo fuera del proyecto, ¡no me importa! ¡Lo prefiero antes que someterme a sus chantajes! ¡Nunca dejará de ser una manipuladora y lo saben! ¿Y ahora cuál será tu papel, qué nuevo drama has preparado para arruinarle la existencia a alguno de nosotros? ¿O será que de nuevo vienes a intentarlo con Grandchester? –**

**- ¡Basta Karen! No te per-**

**- Terry, por favor déjala, no discutas con ella, por favor. –**

**- Pero… Susana. –**

**- ¡¿Terry?! ¿La defiendes después de todo el daño que te ha causado? No te entiendo de verdad, nunca lo habría esperado de ti. Susana, a mi no me engañas, yo sé quien eres tú realmente y te advierto de una vez que no permitiré que vengas a estropear todos nuestros logros, por lo menos no lo harás conmigo. He llegado hasta donde estoy, no por tu drama causado por tu accidente, sino porque eh trabajado y eh puesto todo mi empeño, soy una gran actriz y tu estúpido pasado no va a aplastarme, yo no soy Terry, o mejor aún… NO SOY CANDY ANDLEY ¿ENTIENDES? Yo no voy a hacerme a un lado por…**

**- ¡Cállate Karen, has llegado demasiado lejos! – **Los ojos de Terry estaban cargados de furia, no pudo soportar lo dicho por Karen y sin pensar la sujetó con fuerza de las manos para encararla, cegado por la furia la apretó al punto de causarle dolor al no permitirle el paso a la circulación por sus manos** – ¿Cómo te atreves? –**

**- ¡Me lastimas, Terry! –**

**- ¡Suéltala Terry! ¡Suéltala! –** Robert al ver que Terry no reaccionaba, se abalanzó sobre él, para lograr que se apartará de Karen. –

Mil imágenes pasaron por la mente de Terry, en realidad no deseaba lastimar a Karen, era sólo que sus palabras habían rasgado la herida que permanecía abierta y expuesta, causando que el pasado lo golpeara bruscamente trayendo de nuevo todas las imágenes concernientes a esa época y las consecuencias a través de los años después de esa terrible separación. Sin darse cuenta apretaba las manos de Karen y fue hasta que la fuerza de Robert lo hizo reaccionar que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó a Karen y vio como ella se alejaba con lágrimas en su rostro y sus manos aún amoratadas por la falta de circulación.

**- ¡Karen espera! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Espera Karen! –** Terry trató de detener a Karen pero ella había salido corriendo y conociéndola, seguramente era mejor dejarla ir –

**- Siento mucho haber causado todo este problema Robert, creo que será mejor que consigas a alguien más, incluso yo podría recomendarte a alguien, he hecho buenas relaciones en el medio y estoy segura que econtraremos a alguien adecuado para hacerse cargo de este gran proyecto. –**

**- No Susana, tú eres la persona correcta y tengo plena confianza en ti y en tu capacidad. Karen sólo ha hecho un berrinche, pero deberá aceptar que está equivocada ¡y que debe comportarse como una profesional! –**

**- Robert tiene razón Susi. Me alegra verte de nuevo y tan bien, nunca me habría imaginado que serías tú la persona que Robert estaba buscando. Sabía que lo lograrías Susi, siempre tuve confianza en que lograrías sobreponerte y regresar a lo que te apasiona ¡y como toda una directora de teatro eh! –**

**- Oh Terry, gracias por tus palabras y siento mucho todo el daño que te causé en el pasado, yo estoy muy arrepentida, entiendo a Karen, tiene razón en reaccionar así y desconfiar, pero te aseguro que no busco hacerte daño, ni siquiera me acercaré a ti para no causarte problemas de nuevo, te lo prometo. –**

**- Vamos Susi, no digas eso, somos amigos, no te preocupes por Karen, yo hablaré con ella, Robert tiene razón, ella deberá aceptar su error y actuar con profesionalismo. Karen desea participar en este proyecto y nada la hará desistir de ello, dejemos que se le pase la rabieta. ¡Verdad Robert! –**

**- ¡Así es Terry! Bien, ahora que conoces a la nueva gerente de Hathaway y CA, ¿qué me respondes, participarás en el proyecto? –**

**- Es verdad Terry, Robert me contó que estás renuente a participar en este nuevo proyecto. ¿Se debe a la obra elegida para el estreno? ¿Es por eso Terry? ¿Es por Romeo y Julieta? –**

**- No Susi, es sólo que… Bueno, después de que me contaras Robert de todo este nuevo proyecto y de la posibilidad de incursionar en el cine, bueno yo… tú sabes que siempre me ha interesado y eh estado pensando en que… tal vez actuar ya no sea todo y…**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir Terry? ¿Acaso piensas dejar la actuación? –**

**- Pues yo… ¿Qué les parece si los invito a cenar esta noche y conversamos acerca de esto? Además, me gustaría ir a hablar con Karen y disculparme con ella, es una buena amiga, algo loca y perturbada pero aún así debo arreglar las cosas con ella. –**

**- Está bien Terry, esta noche a las 20:00 hrs. Llevaré a Susana a casa para que salude a Lauren, le encantará saludarla después de tanto tiempo y así le avisaré a Lauren de la cena. –**

**- Qué dices tú Susana… ¿aceptas la invitación? –**

**- ¡Será un placer Terry, gracias! –**

Susana Marlowe regresaba a New York después de una larga ausencia provocando la sorpresa de todos por su recuperación y porque sería precisamente ella quien dirigiría el teatro en Chicago, donde se llevaría a cabo el nuevo proyecto en el que incursionaría el grupo teatral de Robert Hathaway, la más sorprendida había sido Karen, tenía sus razones para desconfiar de ella y le había dolido que después de todo el daño que le había causado a Terry, él, simplemente la defendiera.

Los días pasaron y Terry había logrado arreglar un poco las cosas con Karen y ésta había accedido a soportar a Susana, evitando todo contacto posible con ella, ya que en verdad quería ser parte del estreno en Chicago. El día del estreno se acercaba y Terry y Susana desde que se habían vuelto a ver, pasaban tiempo juntos, almorzaban todos los días y ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el teatro, causando el revuelo de la prensa l ver a la antigua pareja junta de nuevo, pues pronto partirían a Chicago donde residiría la mayor parte del tiempo. Robert se había reunido con Albert para informarle de lo que había decidido respecto a la dirección del nuevo teatro y buscar su aprobación. Albert dudó por un momento pero después del argumento de Robert accedió, además, Hathaway le había respondido a la propuesta de participar en la sociedad para la creación del estudio cinematográfico y que además, había un socio más que deseaba invertir con una fuerte parte, sin mencionar su indudable talento actoral, augurando así, el éxito innegable de la inversión.

En Florida las cosas marchaban bien, Candy cada vez más se convertía en toda una mujer de negocios y gracias a eso había logrado sacar a Neal de su monotonía, ya que siendo él un excelente empresario, la asesoraba en todo lo que podía y se hacían presentes en cuanto evento se requería. Candy y Neal se habían convertido en grandes amigos y en el apoyo mutuo de ambos. Incluso Neal compartía con Annie y Patty, se sentía bien de tener amigos por primera vez, salían de paseo todos juntos, iban a la playa, de compras, de excursión, asistían juntos al club, los cuatro se divertían cada vez que salían. La tía abuela estaba más que agradecida con Candy y orgullosa de ella, sin duda se había convertido en toda una dama, la representación perfecta de los Andley.

Candy estaba entusiasmada con la llegada de Albert y por tal motivo prepararía una gran fiesta para recibirlo y darle la sorpresa de todo lo que había logrado en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Deseaba saber la opinión de Albert respecto a que ella incursionara en los negocios de la familia y su capacidad para lograrlo. Pronto se daría la ceremonia de inauguración de la construcción de los estudios cinematográficos, su socio estaría ahí y ella debía convencerlo de que su inversión estaría segura bajo su manejo, al igual que debería convencer a Albert y lidiar con Archie.

**- Candy, todo está quedando maravilloso, será una de las mejores fiestas, sólo espero que no llueva. –**

**- No seas pesimista Patty. No lloverá, además, si llueve, estaremos dentro del gran salón, no habrá ningún problema con eso. Además, ¿no ha llovido demasiado ya?, no veo por qué precisamente mañana en la noche tenga llover mientras dure la recepción. –**

**- Sabes perfectamente Candy, que estamos en finales de octubre, que es temporada de huracanes aquí en Florida y que estamos en una residencia a orilla del mar. No soy pesimista, soy realista, ¿entendido? -**

**- Está bien, lo siento tienes razón, pero es que estoy tan nerviosa que no deseo preocuparme por las inclemencias del tiempo también. Si llueve hay suficientes habitaciones para alojar a los invitados. Lo que realmente me preocupa es el maremoto que se avecina cuando Archie esté aquí, George dice que sigue muy enojado conmigo. ¿Sabes si le ha comentado a Annie algo sobre mí? –**

**- No creo que el pobre de Archie tenga oportunidad de comentar nada ni siquiera del clima, no ha terminado de saludar cuando Annie ya está cortando la llamada pretextando que mi tía está esperándola para su lección o que la abuela Martha necesita hacer una llamada o cualquier boba excusa como la vez que fingió que había una gran interferencia y no lo oía, esa fue el colmo. el pobre de Archie no ha vuelto a llamar desde entonces. –**

**- Pobre Archie, no sé qué le ocurre a Annie, cuando intento preguntarle inmediatamente desvía el tema, pensé que tal vez a ti si te contaba algo Patty. –**

**- No mucho Candy, lo único que he logrado sacarle es lo mismo de siempre, que las cosas con él no están bien, que está muy confundida y que necesita tiempo para pensar bien en lo que hará. Sabes Candy, yo creo que Annie ya no está enamorada de Archie. –**

**- ¡Oh! Sería terrible, pero si es así, ¡debería ser sincera con él! No me gusta nada lo que me cuentas de lo que ha estado haciendo con las llamadas de Archie. ¡Está actuando de manera inmadura y tonta! –**

**- No te enojes Candy, sólo ellos dos deben de arreglar su situación. Sobre todo porque creo que existe alguien más. –**

**- Sólo espero que no se equivoquen y se lastimen… espera, ¿dices que hay alguien más? ¿A quién te refieres Patty? –**

**- Si, se trata de… –**

**- Hola, hola, ¿Cómo están las más hermosas damas de todo Florida? –**

**- ¡Hola Neal! ¡Qué tal! Estamos terminando con los preparativos para la fiesta de bienvenida que Candy dará para Albert y Archie. –**

**- ¡Genial! ¡Imagino que ya tendrán todo listo, llevan días organizándolo todo y no pueden desairarme una invitación a comer! –**

**- ¡Claro, por mi no hay ningún problema! –**

**- Y tú Candy, ni siquiera me has saludado… ¿Te ocurre algo? estás muy seria…**

**- ¡Me has ofendido Neal! –**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Pe- pe pero en qué momento Candy? –**

Patty y Neal voltearon a verse pues ninguno de los dos entendía a que se refería Candy. Ésta los observaba y trataba de disimular su sonrisa.

**- ¡Justo ahora cuando llegaste! –**

**- Candy, no seas grosera con Neal, no te ha ofendido…**

**- Claro que si, y a ti también Patty, deberías de estar molesta con él. –**

**- No entiendo nada Candy, jamás ofendería ni a Patty ni a ti. ¿Qué fue lo que dije que te molestó tanto? –**

**- ¡Dijiste:… ¨las damas más hermosas de todo Florida¨! –**

**- ¡Sigo sin entender! –**

**- Neal Legan, un caballero jamás limita la belleza de una dama ¡y mucho menos en su presencia! –**

**- ¿Qué cosas dices Candy? ¡Pobre Neal está a punto de darle un colapso nervioso! Jajaja-**

**- Jajajaja Lo siento Neal, sólo era una broma, pero en verdad debiste haber dicho ¡¨las damas más bellas que he visto en mi vida¨ por lo menos! –**

**- ¡Lo siento, tienes razón y para compensarlas, las llevaré de paseo! ¿Qué les parece si las secuestro toda la tarde de hoy? –**

**- No… yo no puedo ausentarme tanto tiempo, tengo muchos pendientes y… no me gustaría dejar a la tía abuela sola mucho tiempo, seguramente se sentiría abandonada, mejor hagamos algo aquí en casa o podemos nadar un rato en la piscina ¿qué opinan? –**

**- Bueno… nadamos casi todos los días Candy, casi nunca quieres salir y ya la tía abuela rara vez se asoma a donde estamos, no creo que le moleste que salgamos a pasear una tarde. –**

**- ¡Lo siento Neal, pero no puedo ir! –**

**- Candice, ve a pasear con Neal y Patricia, yo iré a casa de Sarah a pasar la tarde, así no tendrás que preocuparte de que estaré sola. - **

**- ¿Está segura tía abuela? –**

**- Sí. Neal hijo, que gusto tenerte aquí. Déjame verte, estás muy buen mozo, como todo un Andley. ¿Cómo has estado?**

**- Muy bien tía Elroy. A mamá le agradará verla, recién llegó ayer de Detroit con papá y precisamente comentó que le haría una visita muy posiblemente esta tarde, será una agradable sorpresa que se presente hoy tía Elroy. –**

**- Que bien, hace mucho que no converso con ella. Neal, avisa por favor al chofer que estoy lista para salir. –**

**- Si tía Elroy, enseguida. –**

Candy, Patty y Neal salieron de paseo después de ir a comer. El lugar a donde las había llevado Neal, era un parque de diversiones lo que los mantuvo ocupados toda la tarde y al regresar, Candy se encontraría con una sorpresa en la mansión.

**- Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí. La señorita Candice White. Quien lo diría, venirte a encontrar precisamente en una de las mansiones de los Andley, ¿qué ironía no? –**

**- ¡Archie! ¡Creí que llegaban hasta mañana! ¡Qué gusto me da verte después de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Estás muy cambiado mucho más apuesto! –**

**- ¡No creo que me vaya mejor que a ti! ¿Acaso no has estado viajando despreocupadamente por casi un año? Tan feliz que hasta de escribir a casa te olvidaste. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, habías renunciado a los Andley ¿no? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? –**

**- Archie, estás siendo demasiado rudo conmigo, sé que no me he portado muy bien con ustedes pero déjame explicarte… yo…**

**- No quiero escuchar tus excusas Candy, siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre hay un porque para justificar tus actos, pero esta vez todo será distinto. No te preocupes por lo que yo pueda pensar, después de todo, eso es precisamente lo que has venido haciendo en los últimos meses ¿no es cierto? Ahora eres toda una dama y me complace de que te estés comportando, no es bueno para nuestra familia que sigas manchando nuestro apellido con tus arrebatos de inmadurez ¡Candice White! –**

**- ¡Basta ya Archie! ¡No te permito que trates así a Candy! ¡En el futuro será mejor que te comportes y te dirijas a ella como es debido! –**

**- No te preocupes Albert, no volveré a dirigirme a la señorita en lo absoluto. Con su permiso ¡SEÑORITA ANDLEY! –**

**- ¡Archie espera! –**

**- Déjalo Candy, es mejor que esté solo un momento, necesita pensar. –**

**- Es que… no pensé que estaría tan molesto… Me duele mucho estar distanciada de él, es el muy importante para mi ¿sabes? –**

**- Lo sé princesa, así como también sé que tú eres demasiado importante para él también, por eso entiendo su reacción, dale espacio, verás que pronto se solucionara todo entre él y tú. –**

**- ¿En verdad lo crees así Albert? –**

**- Estoy completamente seguro. Ahora dime ¿cómo estás tú pequeña? Hace mucho tiempo que no platicamos. –**

**- Discúlpame Albert ni siquiera te he dado la bienvenida correctamente, es que me enfrasqué con Archie y… ¡Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo Albert! ¡Te extrañé mucho ¿sabes?¡ -** Decía Candy esto a la vez que iba a los brazos de Albert para abrazarlo y darle un beso de bienvenida **–**

**- ¡Yo también a ti princesa! Y cuéntame ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? ¿Te ha gustado Florida? Espero que no estés pensando en radicar aquí para siempre, recuerda que Lakewood te echará de menos, ¡sobre todo el portal de las rosas de Anthony! –**

**- Es verdad, las rosas de Anthony ya deben estar por caer, pronto será otoño y las dulce Candy comenzaran a deshojarse. Me gustaría estar ahí –**

**- ¡Bueno, lo imaginé y por eso te he traído una sorpresa! –**

**- ¡¿En serio?! ¿De qué se trata Albert? –**

**- Cierra los ojos princesa. –**

**- ¡Está bien! –**

**- Vamos, te guiaré hasta donde se encuentra tu regalo, no hagas trampa y permanece con los ojos cerrados hasta que yo te diga. –**

**- ¿Estamos saliendo al jardín? –**

**- No seas impaciente, está bien ya puedes abrir los ojos, pequeña. –**

**- ¡Oh por Dios, Albert! ¡Es el mejor regalo que has podido hacerme, te lo agradezco con todo el corazón. ¡Gracias Albert! –**

Albert había hecho traer uno de los últimos rosales de Dulces Candy de la temporada y lo había hecho plantar en la parte del jardín que daba hacia el balcón de la recamara de Candy.

**- Así no extrañarás tanto Lakewood, teniendo un pedacito aquí. Más no sé si sobrevivirán. –**

**- Yo misma voy a cuidarlas Albert, trataré de que se mantengan, aunque con lo cálido del clima de Florida, tal vez tengas razón y no sobrevivan mucho tiempo. Pero no importa, las cuidaré mientras sea posible. Ahora que recuerdo, tenemos una plática pendiente ¿recuerdas? prometiste que me contarías lo que te sucedía en Escocia, cuando vinieras a Florida. –**

**- Es verdad Candy. Necesito atender algunos asuntos por lo que estaré ocupado todo el día de mañana. Necesito contarte de una persona que voy a presentarte, la he invitado a la fiesta de inauguración que daremos en un mes, con motivo del inicio de la construcción de los estudios de cine. –**

**- ¿De quién se trata Albert? ¿Es uno de los posibles candidatos para la sociedad? –**

**- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar mañana y platicamos?**

**- ¿Mañana? –**

**- Imagino que hoy ya lo hiciste ¿no es así? Es muy tarde ya. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? Cuando llegamos la doncella me informó que la tía Elroy apenas si había regresado pero se había retirado a dormir. Pero al preguntar por ti, no sabían a donde habías ido tú. –**

**- Oh, lo que pasa es que Neal nos invitó a Patty y a mí a pasar la tarde en el parque de diversiones que está en la playa. ¡Y se nos ha ido el tiempo volando! –**

**- Me alegra que Neal por fin haya comenzado a divertirse un poco, pero… Candy, tú y Neal de nuevo…**

**- Oh no Albert, por favor, Neal y yo sólo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, es un gran chico, de hecho… necesito contarte algo. –**

**- ¿Qué sucede princesa? –**

**- Pues… es algo que me ha comentado Patty esta tarde. Imagino que conoces la situación de Archie y Annie. –**

**- Sí, Archie está algo irritable por esa situación, parece que las cosas no marchan bien. ¿Te ha dicho algo Annie al respecto? ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando entre ellos Candy? –**

**- No realmente, pero Annie está distinta, ha cambiado mucho y bueno, es normal, ya no somos más aquellas adolescentes soñadoras, creo que los sentimientos de Annie hacia Archie han cambiado y no sabe como decírselo. Pero Patty me ha hecho una observación esta tarde al respecto, Patty sospecha… ¡que Neal y Annie se gustan! –**

**- ¡Oh!... Pues no sé qué decir al respecto, sólo espero que las cosas no empeoren y que no suceda un conflicto mayor entre Archie y Neal. –**

**- Sí y después de ver su actitud, ¡creo que sería uno muy grande! –**

**- Bueno, dejemos a los enamorados por un rato. Aún no me has respondido pequeña. ¡¿Aceptas mi invitación a cenar mañana?! –**

**- Ehhh… sí. Pero es que estaré ocupada con las chicas todo el día y no volveré a casa sino hasta las 7. ¿A qué hora llegarás tú? –**

**- Vaya, si que eres una mujer ocupada eh, George ya me había advertido. Pues llegaré como a esa hora también, tal vez un poco antes, media hora quizá. Creo que tendremos el tiempo justo para cambiarnos. Te veré en el salón a las 8. ¿Te parece? –**

**- ¡Sí, es perfecto! A las 8 en punto Albert, ni antes ni después. ¡Por favor se puntual! –**

**- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero pequeña traviesa si la que siempre se retrasa eres tú! –**

**- Bueno, he cambiado. ¡Ya verás que sorpresa te daré mañana! –**

**- En eso tienes razón, estás mucho más linda, princesa. Ahora será mejor ir a descansar ya es muy tarde y por lo que me has contado, ¡ambos tendremos un día muy agitado mañana! –**

**- Sí. –**

**- (((¡SLAMP!)))) –**

En ese momento entraba Archie a la mansión hecho una furia y azotando la puerta, causando el sobresalto de Albert y Candy ya que justo se encontraban en camino a sus habitaciones.

**- ¿Qué te sucede ahora Archie? – **Preguntó Albert** –**

**- ¡Déjenme en paz! –**

Archie pasó de largo completamente furioso y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación azotando su puerta también.

**- Me preocupa mucho Archie, creo que esto va más allá de un simple enojo. Albert, habla con él por favor. –**

**- Lo he intentado Candy, pero se rehúsa a conversar, pensé que ahora que volviera a verte las cosas cambiarían pero al parecer no fue así, por eso pienso que debemos darle espacio, para que él mismo recapacite. Pero si te hace sentir más tranquila, prometo que intentaré hablar con él mañana de nuevo, ¿está bien? –**

**- ¡Gracias, Albert! –**

**- Vamos pequeña, es hora de dormir. –**

Albert acompañó a Candy a su habitación y fue embromándola durante el trayecto para que dejara de preocuparse por un momento de Archie, la verdad era que también Albert estaba muy preocupado, sabía que Archie no estaba bien y sabía lo que le ocurría, por lo que no deseaba preocupar a Candy. La noche avanzaba y en la oscura madrugada, sólo se escuchaban el romper de las olas del mar en la orilla.

**- (((¡TOC TOC!))) –**

**- **_¿Quién será a esta hora? - Pensaba Candy aún adormilada mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía abrir la puerta de su habitación -_** ¡Eres tú Archie! Me asustaste ¿sucede algo? –**

**- ¡Candy! – **Decía Archie al tiempo que se balanceaba y se sostenía abrazado a Candy** -**

**- Dios mío Archie, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, estás totalmente borracho, si la tía abuela te ve aquí y en estás condiciones, le darás un gran disgusto! –**

**- ¡Ayúdame Candy! ¡Ayúdame! – **

**- ¡Archie! –**

**By Dani**

**¡Hola chikas… que tal! Espero que se encuentren todas muy bien, aquí les dejo mi nuevo capítulo espero que les guste. Les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y con la school ni se diga. Les agradezco a todas por su paciencia y por dedicar parte de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia y escribirme, son geniales chicas. Disculpen que no haya actualizado antes pero es que he estado en verdad muy ocupada. **

**Gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, realmente es alentador recibir mensajes de interés en ella, y como he estado de viaje y súper cargada de trabajo, pues aunado a lo demás hace que me retrase. **

**Respecto a este capítulo, seguramente estén pensando WTF, pero es que es una vía que nos encaminará. Respecto a Archie, las cosas siguen mal, pobre, espero que no me odien por todo lo que se ha revelado en este capítulo y lo que está por venir.**

**¡Niñas, aún nos so****bra mucho pero mucho corazón!**

**¡Hasta pronto! **

**¡Kisses & hugs! **

**xoxoxo**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	27. EL ANUNCIO

**CAPÍTULO 27**

La noche avanzaba y en la oscura madrugada, sólo se escuchaban el romper de las olas del mar en la orilla.

**- (((¡TOC TOC!))) –**

**- **_¿Quién será a esta hora?_** – **Pensaba Candy aún adormilada mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía abrir la puerta de su habitación** – ¡Eres tú Archie! Me asustaste ¿sucede algo? –**

**- ¡Candy! – **Decía Archie al tiempo que se balanceaba y se sostenía abrazado a Candy** -**

**- ¡Dios mío, Archie! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¡Estás totalmente borracho, si la tía abuela te ve aquí y en estas condiciones, le darás un gran disgusto! –**

**- ¡Ayúdame Candy! ¡Ayúdame! – **

**- ¡Archie! –**

Archie acorraló a Candy contra la pared y se sujetó a ella en un abrazo fuerte que le impidiera desplomarse.

**- Perdóname por la estupidez que te he dicho cuando llegué, yo no puedo odiarte, no puedo cumplir que me alejaré de ti y que no deseo volver a hablarte, es mentira Candy, no podría cumplirlo, ¡no podría!... Te necesito, te necesito tanto… Candy---**

**- ¡Archie! –**

Archie se desplomó en el piso de la habitación de Candy, se encontraba totalmente ahogado en licor, para Candy era algo impactante, nunca había visto a Archie de esa manera; él que siempre era tan elegante, con un envidiable porte, movimientos perfectos al igual que su atuendo y peinado, simplemente todo un dios de la belleza y seguridad. Archie era sin duda, un hombre apuesto, uno de los más bellos de América y Europa. Sus modales finos y su exquisito buen gusto, lo convertían en la eterna tortura de todas las damas casaderas de la alta sociedad. Nunca se relacionaba formalmente con nadie, salía con infinidad de damas y era el mejor de los caballeros, pero sabía cómo comportarse para no caer en la trampa de ninguna de ellas. Annie Brighton, era la dama más envidiada de la elite social y de una buena parte de la aristocracia, pues, era ella, oficialmente la prometida y dueña del corazón de este arrollador hombre tan codiciado.

Candy no sabía qué hacer ¿por qué Archie se encontraba en ese estado? No quería alarmar a los demás; la salud de la tía abuela era delicada y ver a Archie en ese estado podría causarle una crisis y en cuanto a Albert, lo había visto tan agotado. No tenía otra opción, debía encargarse por sí sola de la situación y debía hacerlo rápido antes de que su doncella Abigail se diera cuenta e informara a la tía abuela.

Una vez que hubo cerrado su habitación, se agachó junto a Archie para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar, como pudo logró ponerlo en pie y apoyándolo en ella, lo arrastró hasta la cama y lo recostó en ésta, le quitó los zapatos y tomó unas toallas húmedas para limpiarle el rostro, su camisa estaba llena de licor y algo sucia, así que decidió sacársela y aflojarle el pantalón para que descansara. No era que no lo hubiera hecho antes, incluso había desvestido totalmente a muchos caballeros gravemente heridos en su labor como enfermera en el pasado; pero con Archie era distinto, le dolía profundamente verlo así, en ese estado tan deplorable y sumido en un abismo.

Cuando se encontraba desabotonándole la camisa, Archie comenzó a abrir los ojos y al sentir como Candy le quitaba la camisa con tanta delicadeza y ternura, la miró fijamente, su mirada era tan profunda, tan llena de necesidad que, captó la atención de Candy que no se había dado cuenta de que Archie ya había reaccionado por estar sumida en sus pensamientos de culpa y preocupación por él.

**- Oh Archie, gracias a Dios que reaccionas… estaba muy preocupada, pensé que… -**

En ese momento Archie ya no la dejó continuar, la jaló hacia él haciéndola girar y caer sobre la cama para aprisionarla con sus fuertes y protectores brazos; y atrapando la boca de Candy con la suya.

Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar, conocía perfectamente esa sensación que transmitían los labios de Archie, el mismo sentimiento de dolor y soledad que había sentido en los labios de Terry en Escocia, pero el dolor de Archie era distinto, profundo, más… agonizante y Candy podía sentirlo, era tan fuerte, era… dolor puro, que no se atrevió a luchar contra él pero tampoco correspondió a ese beso, permanecía estática,; la única reacción la hicieron sus ojos, de los cuales comenzaron a brotas gruesas lágrimas que lograron hacer reaccionar a Archie.

**- ¡Candy! –** Decía Archie en un casi imperceptible susurro y con su rostro totalmente turbado al tiempo que se apartaba de ella sentándose a la orilla de la cama y sintiéndose aún peor por lo que acababa de suceder **– Candy yo… no sé qué estaba pensando… yo… ¡no!… no estaba pensando, lo siento yo… ¡Perdóname! –**

Archie se paró abruptamente de la cama turbado por la desagradable situación y se disponía a dejar la habitación cuando la mano de Candy lo detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

**- ¡Archie espera!... No te vayas, por favor… -**

Archie no se movía, estaba totalmente consternado por lo sucedido, se sentía fatal, un miserable por haberse atrevido a tratar a Candy de esa manera, ella no era cualquier mujer, a ella la quería por encima de todo y él acababa de ofenderla. Candy se imaginaba el sentir de Archie y lo hizo girar hacia ella para abrazarse a él hundiendo su cara en el protector pecho de él.

**- Mi querido Archie, perdóname tú a mí por haberte dejado solo por tanto tiempo. Yo… lo siento mucho Archie, no sé lo que te sucede pero sí sé que estás sufriendo y tu dolor me duele en el alma, también a mí. Eres todo lo maravilloso que me queda de lo que amo en la vida, mi último paladín. Anthony y Stear ya no están, sólo me quedas tú, Archie y no quiero perderte también a ti. Eres muy importante para mi Archie, te quiero tanto y si algo te sucediera y te perdiera también… yo... yo no podría soportarlo. Eres mi familia, mi hermano querido… Te necesito en mi vida, te necesito a mi lado… No te alejes Archie, por favor… ¡no me dejes! –**

Al escucharla, Archie estaba entendiendo muchas cosas y las profundas heridas del pasado estaban comenzando a dejar de sangrar. Candy le estaba diciendo que lo quería, que le importaba, que se preocupaba por él… ¡que lo necesitaba! Que tonto había sido todo el tiempo, siempre pensando que Candy jamás pensaba en él, que no le importaba lo que él pudiera sentir. No estaba solo, por fin se daba cuenta, no estaba solo y además, Candy lo necesitaba, todo el tiempo Candy había necesitado de él, mientras que él siempre había estado esperando escuchar de ella pedir de su ayuda, Candy jamás se lo había pedido y ahora entendía que nunca debió esperar, él debió saberlo siempre, Candy lo había necesitado siempre y siempre lo iba a hacer. Fue entonces que el atribulado corazón de Archie encontró paz y su fortaleza y voluntad se edificaron nuevamente, él debía ser fuerte, debía ser un hombre completo para protegerla y poder mirarla con la frente en alto.

**- Candy… ¡Nunca te dejaré! Te lo prometo gatita, siempre estaré en tu vida, siempre… mientras tú así lo quieras… -**

**- Siempre lo querré Archie, siempre… -**

**- Gracias Candy, no tienes idea de lo que tus palabras y tu cariño han hecho hoy en mí. Me has sacado del más profundo abismo de soledad, necesitaba tanto escucharlo… necesitaba tanto que me quisieran… -**

**- Mi querido Archie, todos te amamos, la tía abuela te adora, Albert te ama y yo también te amo, siempre te voy a querer Archie, no importa lo que pase… ¡yo siempre te voy a querer! –**

**- Yo también te quiero mucho gatita, mucho. –**

Archie la abrazó fuerte, con un amor distinto, con una complementación y conexión diferentes que sólo él y Candy podrían entender y compartir durante toda su existencia.

**- Archie –**

**- ¿Si? –**

**-Te extrañé –** susurró Candy con una gran sonrisa y sus verdes ojos brillando aún más por el reflejo de la luz de la luna en sus lágrimas **–**

**- Mi gatita, yo también te extrañé… no sabes cuánto y quizá nunca lo sabrás… ¡cuánto te extrañé! –**

Archie separó el abrazo y besó ambas mejillas de Candy y sus verdes esmeraldas para borrar las lágrimas de su rostro. Entre ellos dos había paz, por fin había paz.

**- Archie…**

**- Si gatita –**

**- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que… para que te pusieras en este estado? ¿Por qué bebiste tanto Archie? –**

**- Gatita, es muy tarde ya, además, ya no importa. Ahora sé que no estoy solo, que tengo una familia que me ama y es lo más preciado para mí y mientras sea así, nada más importa. –**

**- A mí me importa Archie y me gustaría que me lo dijeras, quiero saber la razón por la cual tú decides hacerte daño, no puedes beber de esa manera Archie, me preocupas. –**

**- ¡Así que esta hermosa gatita enfermera está preocupada por mí, eh! No te preocupes Candy, ya estoy bien y te prometo que no volveré a abusar del alcohol. -**

**- Está bien Archie, si no deseas contarme, ¡lo respetaré! –**

**- Gatita, no te enojes, no se trata de eso, lo que sucede es que… no quiero que te preocupes. –**

**- Archie, ya estoy preocupada y ahora lo estoy más porque seguramente se trata de algo muy grave ¡y por eso no confías en mí! –**

**- Gatita no digas eso, si existe alguien en quien yo confío, eres tú. Está bien, te contaré lo que sucede, pero será hasta mañana, ya es muy tarde y necesitas dormir un poco. –**

**- Archie, si no te has dado cuenta está por amanecer, así que, es como si hubiéramos madrugado ¡y me lo cuentas ahora! –**

**- ¡jajajaja! ¡Gatita, eres más entrometida que dormilona! – ¡Jajajaja! –**

**- ¡Archie! –**

**- ¡Está bien, tú ganas! –**

Archie caminó hasta el balcón de Candy y con la mirada fija en la playa, le confió a Candy lo que le había estado sucediendo durante todo ese tiempo y sobre el detonante de esa noche que había acabado por hundirlo… Annie Brighton.

**- ¡¿Cómo dices?! Archie… ¡quizás te confundiste! ¿Estás seguro? –**

**- Candy, yo mismo la vi… la vi besándose con… ¡él! –**

**- Archie, por favor te pido que no provoques un problema más grande con esta situación. Déjame a mí hablar con ellos, quizá exista una explicación, quizá ese beso no signifique nada, por favor Archie, te lo pido. –**

**- Candy, no te preocupes, no pienso hacer nada, no volveré a verla nunca más y en cuanto a él…**

**- Archie… lo siento mucho…**

**- No te preocupes gatita, voy a estar bien. Será mejor que entremos, me preocupa que no duermas lo suficiente. –**

**- Ya tendré tiempo para dormir Archie, pero no hoy, ¡tendré un día muy activo! –**

**- Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas gatita, George ha estado actuando muy extraño y diciendo cosas raras que en algo tienen que ver contigo. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿cómo estás tú, Candy? –**

**- Bueno… es que… Está bien Archie, te contaré pero debes prometerme que guardarás el secreto hasta la fiesta de esta noche. –**

**- ¡Cuánto misterio! Está bien, lo prometo. –**

**- Archie, ¿te gustaría ver el amanecer en la playa conmigo? Es maravilloso como los rayos del sol pintan las olas del mar con los más bellos colores. ¡Te aseguro que es algo hermoso, Archie! –**

**- ¿Serviría de algo que te dijera que no y te pidiera que te quedarás en tu habitación a dormir un poco más? –**

**- La verdad… ¡es que no, Archie! –**

**- ¡Lo sabía! –**

Archie complació a Candy saliendo a la playa por su balcón, ya que poseía una escalera que comunicaba a la playa, se sentaron bajo una palmera en una gran roca que servía de banca, esperaron juntos el amanecer, mientras ella le confiaba todo lo que había estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo que no se vieron. La espesa bruma que había estado entre ellos, se había disuelto completamente, para unirlos aún más. Cada ola que reventaba en la orilla se llevaba todo rastro de pesar, creando entre sus almas un vínculo tan impenetrable, que nada ni nadie nunca podría romper.

Más tarde en el comedor, se encontraban la señora Elroy y Albert en espera de Archie y Candy para tomar el desayuno. Candy y Archie no habían bajado aún, lo que en verdad sucedía era que en realidad acababan de subir a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse y bajar a desayunar.

**- ¡Buen día familia! ¡Tía abuela, estás bellísima esta mañana! Albert – **

**- Archie –** respondía Albert al saludo de su sobrino **–**

Archie lucía resplandeciente, renovado dejando a un Albert sumamente confundido y preocupado, ¿qué sucedía ahora? ¿Habría Archie perdido la razón por completo?

**- Hijo, te ves muy bien, como todo un Andley por supuesto, toma asiento junto a mí, querido, para que tomes tu desayuno. –**

**- ¡Claro que sí, mi querida tía abuela! –**

**- ¡Buen día! Tía abuela ¿cómo se siente hoy? –**

**- Buen día Candice, estoy bien, gracias. ¡Toma asiento enseguida para que podamos comenzar a desayunar! –**

**- ¡Sí! ¡Pero primero permítame dar los buenos días a estos guapos caballeros, ha pasado mucho tiempo hasta hoy! ¡Buen día Albert! –**

**- ¡Buenos días princesa, te ves hermosa! –**

**- ¡Gracias Albert! ¡Buen día Archie! –**

**- ¡En verdad lo es, gatita, es un excelente día! –**

_**- ¿Gatita? No, definitivamente se ha vuelto loco, algo sucedió aquí… -**_Pensaba Albert **–**

**- ¡Archie! ¡Te he dicho que no debes llamar a Candice de esa manera! –**

**- Lo siento tía abuela, pero es la costumbre, además, no hay nadie extraño aquí, no veo por qué no pueda llamarla de forma cariñosa en familia. –**

**- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Son incorregibles! ¡Por favor Archie, no vuelvas a hacerlo! –**

**- Tía, no te alteres, disfrutemos de este desayuno en familia, Candy y Archie tienen razón, somos una familia y hace bastante tiempo que no estamos todos juntos, desayunemos en armonía por favor. –**

**- ¡Está bien! Lo pasaré por alto esta vez, sólo porque es verdad que hemos estado distanciados mucho tiempo y pronto volverás a irte. –**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Te vas de nuevo Albert? –**

**- Así es, princesa. Sólo he venido a revisar algunos detalles concernientes a la construcción del estudio cinematográfico, necesito que esté todo listo para la ceremonia de inauguración. Pero debo partir pasado mañana, debo estar presente en el estreno del teatro que acabamos de inaugurar en Chicago y será este fin de semana precisamente. –**

**- ¡Pero Albert, acabas de llegar! –**

**- Lo sé princesa, pero así son los negocios. ¡Nunca hay suficiente tiempo para descansar! –**

**- ¡Pues eso va a cambiar! –**

**- ¿Cómo dices? –**

**- Digo que... que debe cambiar, necesitas descansar Albert, no quiero que te enfermes por tanto trabajo, te la pasas de viaje en viaje, de una ciudad a otra y ¿cuándo descansas? ¡Nunca! Pensé que solamente hoy atenderías unos cuantos asuntos y sería todo, pensé que estarías libre para convivir en familia, ir la playa, a montar al club, no sé, tantas cosas… y ahora resulta que no es así, que sólo descansaras 1 día porque hoy definitivamente estarás ocupado desde la mañana hasta el anochecer y pasado mañana te vas, ¿así que sólo mañana tendrás de descanso? ¡No me parece justo! –**

**- ¿Cuándo has escuchado que el mundo de los negocios sea justo Candy? Además princesa, mañana estaré ocupado también, toda mi estancia aquí se debe a negocios, pude haberme quedado en Chicago para poder descansar y haber dejado que George solo, se hiciera cargo de todo aquí en Florida, pero preferí viajar también yo para verlas a la tía a Elroy y a ti, Candy. –**

**- Pero Albert---**

**- ¡Basta Candice! ¡No es ni el momento ni el lugar correcto para discutir, William tiene sus responsabilidades y debe hacerse cargo de ellas! ¡Ahora, desayunemos en silencio! –**

El rostro de Candy de nuevo había adoptado la sombra que Albert había notado en ella el día anterior cuando él llegó. Le preocupaba mucho verla así, sabía que tenía a Candy algo abandonada a causa de los negocios pero era su obligación y estos nuevos proyectos eran muy importantes y una vez que se hiciera cargo de ellos y si todo salía como él esperaba, podría tomarse el tiempo que había planeado para emprender uno de su antiguos viajes sin ninguna preocupación.

Después de desayunar, Albert y Archie salieron rumbo a la oficina dónde George ya los estaba esperando. Candy subió de nuevo a su habitación después de una despedida un tanto apática, para terminar de arreglarse ya que las chicas no tardarían en llegar para terminar de organizar todo lo referente a la fiesta de esa noche.

**- Señorita Candy, la señorita O´Brien ha venido a buscarla y madame Elroy, desea que vaya a su habitación antes de irse. –**

**- Gracias Abigail, dile a Patty por favor, que en un momento estaré con ella. –**

**- Sí señorita, ¡con permiso! –**

**- ((¡Toc Toc!)) –**

**- ¡Adelante! –**

**- ¿Me mando llamar, tía abuela? –**

**- Así es Candice, pasa y siéntate. Necesito hablar contigo. –**

**- La escucho. –**

**- Sé que estás molesta por lo sucedido esta mañana en el comedor, pero no es posible que te comportes de esa manera con William, entiende que él sólo está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y lo hace para que todos podamos seguir llevando la vida a la que estamos acostumbrados y porque quiere darte a ti lo mejor. No puedes recriminarle de la manera en que lo has hecho hoy, el que se mantenga ocupado y no te dedique tiempo. ¿Recuerdas que fue precisamente por eso que te pedí ayuda, Candice? Porque sé que él siempre pondrá primero los intereses de todos nosotros antes que él mismo. Ahora debe sentirse culpable por tenerte abandonada y si pensaba tomar algún descanso para él mismo después de estos negocios, ya no lo hará, ¡porque sentirá la obligación de dedicarte ese tiempo a ti! –**

**- Tía abuela, yo sólo le pedí que descansara, no que me dedicara su tiempo a mí. Quiero que él descanse, por eso me molesté. ¿Acaso no ha visto usted su rostro? ¿No se dio cuenta del agotamiento de Albert? ¿O estoy tan loca que ahora imagino cosas en dónde no las hay? Porque tía abuela yo… me di perfectamente cuenta de que Albert ¡está totalmente agotado! –**

**- ¡Basta Candice! ¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz de nuevo! –**

**- ¡Lo siento tía abuela! ¡Discúlpeme por favor! –**

**- Candice, entiendo tu preocupación y claro que me he dado cuenta del agotamiento de William, por eso es que he accedido a hacerme a un lado y dejarte a ti manejar la situación referente a los negocios y a las nuevas inversiones para formar parte de manera activa en el corporativo, se supone que hoy le darías a Albert la noticia y que sería una sorpresa, pero después de tu comportamiento de hoy, dudo mucho que William acepte que tú te hagas cargo de una parte del corporativo, no lo permitirá, lo conozco, no querrá que tú pases los mejores años de tu vida absorbida por los negocios tanto como le ha sucedido a él. –**

**- Tía abuela, usted debe ayudarme, debe convencerlo de que acepte. Usted sabe tía abuela todo lo que he trabajado preparándome para este momento, me equivoqué, me dejé llevar por mi preocupación pero le prometo que tendré más cuidado. –**

**- A decir verdad Candice, ya no creo estar tan segura de que puedas hacerlo, creo que es demasiado para ti y no podrás con la presión, antepones los sentimientos y en los negocios no hay cabida para ellos. Será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están Candice, cancela la fiesta de esta noche o si deseas puedes realizarla, pero eliminaré el momento en que pensaba hacer tu presentación oficial ante los demás accionistas, inventaré algo que decirles ya que esperan que haga un importante anuncio esta noche, tal vez nombre a Archie presidente después de todo. –**

**- ¡No! Tía Elroy, por favor, no haga esto, le prometo que haré las cosas bien, mantendré la mente fría, se lo aseguro, por favor, confíe en mí, tía abuela, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. –**

**- Dime Candice, ¿acaso no te alegra que le dé la presidencia a Archie? –**

**- Claro que me alegraría si no se tratara de Florida. ¿Por qué no darle la de Chicago? –**

**- Porque como ya lo sabes, quien ocupe la presidencia de Florida también se hace cargo de New York, de hecho, será en New York donde radicaríamos y desde ahí se monitorearía el corporativo de Florida, viajará constantemente al igual que lo hace William ahora, y así, William no necesitará ausentarse por tanto tiempo, podrá seguirse encargando de todo en Chicago y Archie podrá desempeñar cualquier puesto que desee o elegir a donde desea radicar, incluso está la opción del parlamento. Quien se quede a cargo de Chicago, ya no podrá deslindarse de la responsabilidad jamás y yo no deseo que William deje de ser la cabeza de esta familia, sólo quiero que pueda darse algún tiempo para descansar, que forme una familia y pueda vacacionar con ellos y dedicarles tiempo, por eso te elegí a ti, Candice, pero creo que me equivoqué. –**

**- No se ha equivocado y se lo probaré. Continuaremos con lo establecido y esta noche usted hará mi presentación oficial cediéndome su lugar en representación suya ante los socios y mañana… ¡ocuparé mi lugar en el corporativo! -**

En Chicago las cosas mantenían un ritmo acelerado, la noche del estreno estaba ya encima.

**- Hola Susi, ¿puedo pasar? –**

**- Terry, que sorpresa, claro que sí, pasa y toma asiento por favor. ¿Te ofrezco un café? Sé que preferirías un whisky pero sólo tengo café a la mano, he mandado a Luisa, mi asistente, a traerme unos documentos que olvidé en mi departamento. –**

**- No te preocupes Susi. ¡Café está bien! –**

**- Bien. Pensé que no vendrías al estreno, porque me imagino que a eso has venido a Chicago ¿no es así? –**

**- Así es Susi, Robert me convenció. Además, no quería perderme el ver a Karen protagonizar con otro Romeo que no soy yo. –**

**-Bueno Terry, fuiste tú quien lo decidió así, ¿lo olvidas? –**

**- Por supuesto que no lo olvido, Susi, y no me arrepiento, me hará bien ser crítico esta vez. –**

**- Terry, respecto a eso ¿estás seguro que no deseas ser tú quien dirija este teatro? Te aseguro que yo no me opondré, tengo muchas otras ofertas y si acepté este puesto fue por amistad con Robert, pero te aseguro que con agrado te cedería a ti el lugar. Tienes un gran talento y estoy segura que lo harías mucho mejor que yo. –**

**- No, Susi, lo estás haciendo muy bien y te lo agradezco pero en verdad no me interesa, estaré aquí sólo un tiempo y después me encargaré de otro proyecto, recuérdalo. –**

**- Si lo recuerdo, es por eso que insisto en que tal vez sea mejor que te hicieras cargo aquí, no me gustaría que las cosas no salieran bien para ti, Terry. Piénsalo bien antes de viajar, aún hay tiempo. –**

**- Ya lo pensé, Susi, y estoy decidido, no te preocupes. Ahora dime, ¿aceptarías ir a comer conmigo hoy? Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada en esta oficina y los actores tienen un descanso para ir a comer, así que, podemos aprovechar e ir a comer también ¿qué dices? –**

**- Digo que te encanta provocar a la prensa, sabes bien que si no han circulado todo lo que se rumorea de nosotros, ha sido porque Robert lo ha impedido amenazando con cerrar el evento a la prensa y elegir únicamente a uno solo para la exclusiva. Pero una vez que se dé el estreno, sabes bien lo que pasará. –**

**- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que publiquen y lo sabes, además, no tiene nada de malo que salga a comer con una amiga. Somos amigos ahora ¿no es así, Susana? –**

**- Sí, yo no tengo ningún problema. Lo decía por ti. –**

**- ¿Por mí? –**

**- Esa chica, Casandra… no le agrada mucho nuestra amistad, me parece que está…**

**- ¿Celosa? –**

**- ¡Demasiado celosa, diría yo! –**

**- No te preocupes por ella, siempre hace los mismos berrinches, sólo hay que ignorarla. –**

**- ¿Una mujer celosa e ignorada? ¡Creo que no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo! –**

**- ¡Lo sé! –**

**- Entonces, ¡eres un masoquista, Terrence Grandchester! –**

**- ¡Me declaro culpable! –**

Terry y Susana se habían vuelto buenos amigos, de alguna manera para Terry, Susana siempre sería una parte importante de su vida, no podía odiarla o no sentir afecto por ella, de alguna manera ella había arriesgado su vida por él, había perdido una parte de su cuerpo por amor a él y hasta había estado a punto de salirse de su camino quitándose la vida. No, simplemente, no podría ignorar esos hechos, aunque no había podido enamorarse de ella en el pasado, debía admitir que Susana era una gran mujer.

En Florida, la tarde caía y pronto los invitados comenzarían a llegar.

**- Candy ¿estás segura de que deseas que asista a la fiesta? –**

**- Annie, yo no puedo forzarte a nada, si deseas puedes venir, estás invitada y Archie no te molestará, me lo ha prometido, sólo… quisiera pedirte un gran favor Annie. –**

**- ¿De qué se trata Candy? –**

**- ¿Podrías, no ser la pareja de Neal esta noche? Digo, no te pido que no le hables ni compartas su mesa, claro que no, me refiero a que no llegues con él, ni bailen de manera exclusiva. Por favor Annie, sólo mientras ustedes rompen el compromiso oficialmente, no te lo pido tanto por Archie, si no, más bien por la tía abuela, tú sabes que a ella este tipo de situaciones, simplemente le afectan demasiado. Además, será una manera de que todos noten su distanciamiento y no se haga demasiado escándalo cuando se anuncie la disolución del compromiso. –**

**- Candy yo…**

**- Por favor Annie, nunca te he pedido nada y esta vez lo hago por la salud de la tía abuela, de lo contrario no te lo pediría Annie, lo sabes. –**

**- Lo sé Candy, lo que quería decirte es que… Neal y yo, hemos decidido no vernos más. –**

**- Yo… no sé qué decirte, Annie, esta situación, es en verdad muy difícil para mí también, por una parte estás tú y está Neal que también lo estimo pero…**

**- En el caso de Archie es distinto ¿no es así? –**

**- Lo siento mucho Annie, en verdad lo siento, pero Archie me necesita, no sólo por lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes, él… me necesita aún más, no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero espero que en verdad puedas comprenderme. –**

**- No te preocupes Candy, te entiendo y te lo agradezco, yo… me siento en verdad muy mal por lo que sucedió con Archie, te aseguro que yo no deseaba que las cosas sucedieran así, lo que pasó entre Neal y yo anoche, fue un beso que ninguno de los dos planeamos, fui una inconsciente, no debí hacerlo hasta no haber hablado con Archie lo sé, pero no sabía que él llegaría en ese momento, me dijo que se quedaría en casa, que estaba cansado del viaje y por eso yo… acepté ir a cenar con Neal para hablar con él y pedirle tiempo, no quería traicionar a Archie, te lo juro Candy. –**

**- Lo siento mucho Annie, pero ahora, lo sucedido ya no podemos borrarlo, pero si puedes cambiar la situación y hacer las cosas de manera que todo termine lo más favorable posible para todos. Y si tú y Neal están enamorados, deberán decidir entre los dos lo que harán de ahora en adelante y como enfrentarán a la familia, tú sabes Annie que Neal se rige protocolariamente como lo exige su familia y amiga, siento mucho decirte que deberás estar preparada para todo. –**

**- Lo sé… me quedaré para tu anuncio Candy y después me iré de la fiesta, creo que será lo mejor. –**

**- Lo siento mucho Annie. –**

**- ((¡Toc Toc!)) –**

**- ¡Adelante! –**

**- Señorita Candy, el señor Andley acaba de llegar y subió a su habitación, usted me pidió que le informará cuando esto sucediera. –**

**- Sí, gracias Abigail ¿no se ha dado cuenta de la llegada de los invitados? –**

**- No señorita, todo se está realizando tal y como usted lo pidió, lo invitados están entrando por la entrada de la playa y los choferes se están encargando de acomodar los automóviles en el área asignada, madame Elroy se está encargando de la recepción con ayuda de la señorita O´Brien; y me ha pedido que le informe que es el momento de que baje, señorita. –**

**- ¡Bien Abigail, dile que bajaré en seguida, gracias! –**

**- Vamos Candy, llego el momento. –**

**- Estoy algo nerviosa Annie, creo que este vestido es algo inapropiado ¿no te parece? –**

**- Por supuesto que no Candy, ¡te ves lindísima! –**

**- Gracias Annie, será mejor que bajemos entonces. –**

**- ((¡Toc Toc!)) –**

**- ¡Ay no, seguramente es de nuevo Abigail, a veces es tan difícil lidiar con ella, no sé como haré para espantármela en la fiesta! –**

**- No te preocupes Candy, ¡yo abriré y le diré que no será necesario que se quede en el evento y que puede marcharse a dormir! –**

**- ¡Te lo agradezco, Annie! –**

**- ¡Oh! –**

**- ¿Qué sucede Annie? ¿No es Abi- oh ¡Archie! –**

**- ¡Con permiso! Candy, ¡te ves hermosa! Pensé que podríamos bajar juntos… pero…**

**- Oh, y- y- yyo… te espero abajo Candy, debo ayudar a Patty con los invitados. –**

**- Hablando de invitados gatita, ¡los Legan acaban de llegar! – **Archie dijo esto con una media sonrisa cínica y lanzándole una mirada fría y llena de desprecio a Annie, sabiendo que con eso, lograría hacerla sentir mal** –**

**- ¡Con Permiso! – **Annie salió de la habitación con la mirada cargada de lágrimas que estarían a punto de brotar si no salía inmediatamente de la habitación** –**

**- En seguida bajo Annie, gracias. Archie, no debiste. –**

**- Por Dios Candy, no creo que un simple comentario la haya lastimado, al contrario, más bien creo que se apresuró a bajar para recibirlo. –**

**- No Archie, no te equivoques al juzgar, de hecho, no creo que te encuentres en la situación para realizar ningún juicio. –**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir Candy? ¿Ahora la defiendes? ¿Entonces consideras que ella es la victima? ¿Apruebas su conducta? ¡No puedo creerlo! –**

**- ¡Archie, basta! No pongas palabras en mi boca… Lo único que digo, es que no te corresponde juzgar las acciones de los demás cuando tú también puedes ser juzgado por las tuyas. Y no quiero seguir tocando este tema ni que discutamos más, por favor Archie, disfrutemos de la velada, diviértete conmigo, hazlo por mí ¿sí? –**

**- Lo intentaré gatita, te lo prometo. Ahora, señorita Andley ¿me haría el honor de ser mi acompañante? –**

**- ¡Será un placer, señor Cornwell! –**

Candy y Archie bajaban a la recepción, hacían una pareja de ensueño, Archie uno de los hombres más jóvenes y apuestos y Candy, sin duda, una de las damas más hermosas.

**- Archie, yo… recuerdas lo planeado con Albert ¿verdad? –**

**- Si gatita, no te preocupes, sé que debo esperar a Albert aquí y hacerlo entrar a la recepción con la excusa de que la tía abuela desea que salude a unos visitantes y que tú ya te encuentras ahí. Después, tú entrarás cuando la tía abuela te anuncie. ¡Pero te advierto que me debes el baile! –**

**- ¡Prometido! –**

Archie observó como Candy ingresaba en una pequeña cámara que comunicaba precisamente a las puertas por donde ella ingresaría a la recepción cuando la tía abuela lanzará el anuncio de la cedesión legal de su puesto a Candy como la presidenta del corporativo Andley de Florida y New York, dejando a Archie en espera de Albert quien no tenía idea de lo que sucedería esa noche.

**- ¡Archie! ¿Aún no ha bajado Candy? –**

**- ¡Buenas noches Albert! ¿Sabías que es reprobable que un caballero haga esperar a una dama? –**

**- Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Pero me retrasé en una reunión y en cuanto me vi libre, corrí para alistarme, creí que sería puntual. –**

**- En realidad, si lo has sido, son las 8 en punto, pero la hermosa dama se ha adelantado un poco y la tía abuela que tiene invitados, le ha pedido que pase a saludarlos mientras que tú estabas listo y de paso desea que también tú hagas lo mismo. ¡Así que, querido tío, ambas damas esperan por ti en el salón! –**

**- ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! ¿Y tú vas a salir Archie? ¿Por qué no estás con ellas y los invitados? Por cierto ¿de quién se trata? –**

**- Creo que de algunos accionistas del corporativo, al parecer la tía abuela ha decidido ceder su lugar temporalmente mientras se recupera un poco de salud y nombrará a un representante y pues, necesita la aprobación del consejo. –**

**- ¡Vaya! Por lo menos algo bueno, así no será necesario que yo viaje tanto, podré pasar más tiempo en casa. Pero la tía Elroy no me ha comentado nada ¿Por qué? No entiendo Archie, esto está muy raro ¿a quién pensará poner en su representación? ¡Será mejor que entre y me entere de qué es lo que sucede! –**

**- Si, yo te alcanzo en un momento, necesito hacer una llamada. –**

**- Por cierto Archie, no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo y me gustaría que lo hiciéramos, aunque, debo admitir que te he visto de excelente humor últimamente, aún así, me gustaría saber cómo estás. –**

**- ¡Pues no lo sé, necesitaré pensarlo un poco! ¡Ya ves que luego te da por sermonearme y echarme a mí la soga que la tía abuela tiene para ti! –**

**- ¡Muy gracioso! No tardes, necesitaré que me ayudes a sacar a Candy pronto del salón o llegaremos tarde a nuestra cena. –**

**- ¡Si, en seguida voy! –**

Albert entró en el salón y de inmediato fue asediado por las demás personalidades del mundo de los negocios, no había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa de la tía abuela y en una muy grande, alcanzando sólo a lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación a Archie. Archie sabía que al rubio no le agradaría la situación por eso había decidido no entrar con él, además de que debía avisarle a Candy que su turno era el siguiente.

**- ¡¨Candy, Candy¨! –** Decía Archie en susurros para que Candy le abriera la puerta de la pequeña cámara **– ¡Candy, soy Archie abre la puerta! –**

**- ¡Lo siento Archie, no te oía porque estaba viendo la recepción por esa rendija! –**

**- ¡Ya ha entrado Albert y tenía una cara! –**

**- Lo sé, alcancé a verlo por aquí justo cuando entró y cómo su cara se contorsionó, ¡estoy muy nerviosa! –**

**- Vamos gatita, no puedes tener miedo, ¡no ahora que estarás al mando de una jauría de bestias! –**

**- ¡Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes cuánto me relajan! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! Lo siento gatita, pero esa es la verdad y es mejor que sepas a lo que vas. Bueno, debo irme, tengo que entrar ahora para que la tía abuela pueda hacer el anuncio. –**

**- ¡Archie! –**

**- Estarás bien, te lo prometo, además, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en cuanto ingreses al salón. Estaré a un lado tuyo. ¡Te veo adentro gatita!–**

Archie se despidió de Candy con un beso en la frente y dándole ánimo y confianza para enfrentar lo que venía a continuación.

**- Tía Elroy ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Dónde está Candy? –**

**- Tranquilízate William y compórtate de acuerdo a la situación, Candy vendrá en seguida. –**

**- ¡Ya estoy aquí! –**

**- ¡Definitivamente tú y yo vamos a hablar Archie! –**

**- ¡Ya me lo esperaba! –**

**- ((tik tik tik)) (**golpeando una copa**)–**

**- Damas y caballeros, miembros del consejo y amigos cercanos a la familia Andley, primero que nada, les agradezco su presencia. Los he reunido esta noche ya que debo hacer un importante anuncio. Como todos saben, mi salud no ha estado del todo bien y el médico me ha exigido reposo, por tal motivo, me he visto en la necesidad de ausentarme parcialmente del manejo del corporativo Andley de Florida y New York, que como todos los presentes saben, ambas presidencias están bajo mi cargo, pero como no puedo realizar mi función al 100% por motivo de mi salud, he decidido nombrar a un representante en dicho puesto, dicha persona será asesorada totalmente por mí y por nuestro asesor legal, George Johnson, por tal motivo, les garantizo que no tienen por qué sentir preocupación alguna, además, el nuevo ocupante de la presidencia, se ha mantenido en una preparación constante y exhaustiva desde el momento en que se hizo de su conocimiento que sería responsable de tan importante misiva. Sé que a muchos les parecerá un tanto precipitado este anuncio, pero les aseguro que esto ha sido planeado desde hace más de un año, sólo que no quise informar a nadie hasta que llegara el momento, para que no se crearan falsas expectativas en lo referente al candidato, ya que, no pertenece al corporativo de manera activa sino que hasta hace unos meses y de manera confidencial. Bien, sin más preámbulo y si nadie tiene alguna pregunta procederé a hacer la presentación. –**

**- ¡De hecho tía abuela, yo sí tengo una pregunta! –**

**- Eliza, bien, dime ¿cuál es tu pregunta? –**

**- ¿No se supone que para ocupar la presidencia, debe ser un miembro de la familia Andley? ¡Y contar con la aprobación de la mayoría de los accionistas, por supuesto! –**

**- Estoy segura Eliza, que todos tenemos conocimiento de la clausula principal y sería una ofensa de tu parte insinuar que tratándose de mí, ¡no recordaría algo tan importante como esto! –**

**- Oh no tía abuela, claro que no, jamás me atrevería a ofenderla, no es esa mi intención, es sólo que, creo que si pensaba hacer este anuncio debió de habernos informado con anterioridad. Además, cómo seguramente es un miembro, es fácil conjeturar de quién se trata y creo que no se hizo de su conocimiento lo que sucedería esta noche. –**

**- Eliza, te aseguro que el nuevo ocupante de la presidencia, tanto tiene conocimiento, como la aprobación del consejo y está justo esperando que haga su presentación. Bien, honorables invitados, miembros del H. consejo y miembros de la familia Andley, para mí es un honor y un orgullo presentar oficialmente al nuevo presidente del Corporativo Andley NYFlorida. Mi nieta – **

**- Oh por Dios ¿soy yo? –**

**- ¡Cállate ya, Eliza! –**

**- ¡Pero Neal, se trata de mí, soy su única nieta! –**

**- ¡No, no eres la única! –**

**- ¡La señorita, Candice Andley! –**

**- ¡¿Qué?! –** una incrédula Eliza **–**

**- ¡¿Candy?! ¡No puede ser, mi princesa no! –**

En ese momento, las puertas del pódium de honor se abrieron para dar paso a Candy convertida en todo una hermosa dama, enfundada en un lindísimo vestido de ensueño, con la mirada altiva y transpirando seguridad por cada poro de su piel, cautivando a todos los presentes con su presencia. Dejando a Eliza en un shock nervioso y a Albert sin habla, no sólo por el anuncio, si no por lo hermosa que se veía.

**By **

**La Dani**

**¡Hola chicas… que tal! Espero que se encuentren todas muy bien, aquí les dejo mi nuevo capítulo espero que les guste. Les agradezco a todas por su paciencia y por dedicar parte de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia y escribirme, son geniales, chicas. **

**Respecto a este capítulo, seguramente de nuevo como en el anterior, estén pensando: ¨WTF?¨. Pero es que, creo que en verdad estos detalles son importantes en la historia. Respecto a Archie, las cosas mejoraron pronto, la verdad no me gusta hacerlo sufrir tanto, aunque le faltan muchas cosas por vivir a este bombón.**

**¡Niñas, las invito a seguir recorriendo los mil y un caminos a la felicidad****!**

**PD:**** ¿Que les parece Taylor Swift de modelo para Candy? Es que se me ocurrió, se me figuró que esta foto quedaba perfecta con la entrada de Candy. Bueno, es sólo una idea ¿qué les parece a ustedes?**

**¡Hasta pronto! **

**¡Kisses & hugs! **

**xoxoxo**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	28. LLUVIA DE NOVIEMBRE

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**- Pero Albert… por favor… sólo te pido una oportunidad, sólo una ¿me crees tan incompetente? ¿Es eso? Sí, claro que sí; y te entiendo, en cierto modo tienes razón, me la he pasado toda la vida cometiendo un error tras otro… fui una ilusa al creer que podría convencerte de que puedo hacer esto y que te sentirías orgulloso de mí… ¡que ilusa en verdad! –**

**- Candy… no se trata de eso, tú no necesitas hacer nada más o probarme cualquier cosa para que yo me sienta orgulloso de ti. Yo me opongo porque es lo mejor para ti, es por tu bien, no tienes idea de lo que significa este mundo, está lleno de lobos y hienas hambrientas de poder y llenos de avaricia que para saciar sus miserables necesidades pasan por encima de quien sea y de lo que sea y lo destrozan por completo para evitarse futuras complicaciones… para luchar contra estas bestias… necesitarías... convertirte en una, Candy, y yo eso ¡no lo voy a permitir! –**

**- Albert, no sé porque siempre me ves como a un cachorrito indefenso… me he preparado para esto, me he esforzado, sé que te preocupas por mí y que deseas protegerme como lo hiciste con la pequeña niñita de 12 años que adoptaste alguna vez, pero veme, Albert, obsérvame muy bien… soy una mujer ahora, una mujer capaz y que ha enfrentado la vida desde siempre y he enfrentado todo tipo de bestias y heme aquí, aún estoy aquí frente a ti e ilesa. ¿No te dice nada esto? –**

**- ¿Estás segura que ilesa, Candy? –**

En el momento en que Albert formuló la pregunta y a punto de terminarla de expresar, se arrepintió de haberla hecho. Los ojos de Candy se turbaron por un instante y hubo un asomo de dolor apenas perceptible pero, que fue inmediatamente reemplazado por el coraje y la determinación.

**- Lo siento, Candy, yo no…**

**- No. Tienes razón, Albert, no he salido ilesa, lo reconozco… pero, con más razón sé que puedo enfrentarme a esto… he pasado por situaciones sumamente difíciles, me han herido y estoy aquí, me he recuperado… he caído y he vuelto a levantarme… es cierto… pero no creo que debas juzgarme por eso, no es justo, es parte de la vida, del aprendizaje. Además, esto es algo muy diferente, me he esforzado por aprender todo lo referente a los negocios, he trabajado día a día con determinación y dedicación, he preparado este día con mucho entusiasmo para darte una sorpresa y no voy a permitir que tú eches todo mi esfuerzo y mis logros por la borda… simplemente no puedo permitírtelo, Albert, no es justo… sé que te debo mucho y te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que has hecho por mí y te lo he dicho infinidad de veces y no me cansaré de decírtelo, es sólo que no creo que por eso tú te sientas con el derecho de frenar mis aspiraciones y de impedir mi crecimiento, de negarme la oportunidad de cumplir mis metas y mis expectativas…**

**- Candy… si hay algún motivo, si la tía Elroy tiene que ver en esto y te has metido en todo este lío por creer que tienes un deber que cumplir con los Andley…. sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo siempre te protegeré aunque seas la mujer, la hermosa mujer que tengo ante mis ojos ahora, yo voy a cuidar de ti mientras pueda hacerlo y no permitiré que nadie te forcé a hacer algo que no desees o que te hará sufrir…**

**- ¡¡¡Albert, no!!! Estás equivocando todo, estás mal… no voy a mentirte, en cierta manera tienes razón, si es un deber, si lo hago por ustedes, son mi familia Albert, ahora que lo he entendido, que me he complementado, que soy toda una Andley… porque así lo siento Albert, créeme, por supuesto que tengo que ver por el bienestar de mi familia y del legado que tan generosamente me han ofrecido y del que me he visto favorecida durante mucho tiempo… Pero más que nada… siento tanto decirlo pero es la verdad… Esta vez… estoy siendo egoísta, Albert, esta vez, se trata más de mí que de cualquier otra cosa. ¡Esta vez lo hago por mí! –**

**- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, Candy? –**

**- Si. -**

**- Respóndeme esto ¿qué pasará con tu profesión? ¿Acaso ya no te interesa la medicina? Creí que amabas tu trabajo, que era tu vocación…**

**- Lo amo, sin duda que sí, ha sido una etapa maravillosa de mi vida y no pienso dejarla nunca. Pero también me interesa esto, me… me hace sentir que puedo controlar cosas, no sé como explicártelo, puedo decidir, es algo muy complejo que tú deberías entender a la perfección. Además, podré ayudar más así, desde este puesto podré lograr muchas cosas ¿recuerdas la clínica que construimos en Pittsburg? Alguien necesita encargarse de que todo marche bien, que las cosas se estén haciendo correctamente y que el acceso sea para todos los trabajadores sin el más minino problema, que sea provista de todo lo elemental para brindar una correcta atención, en fin, tantas cosas. Yo sé que tú jamás descuidarías nada pero quiero ayudarte, hagamos un equipo, Albert, juntos podremos encargarnos de todo mejor sin que tengas que partirte en mil pedazos hasta el cansancio, podremos compartir más, pasar más tiempo en familia, ir de vacaciones, podrías… enamorarte y formar una familia y sobre todo, dedicarles tiempo. Archie también nos ayudará, trabajaremos todos juntos, como la familia que somos. También está Neal y te aseguro que hace un excelente trabajo y aunque se encarga de los negocios de su padre, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, a fin de cuentas los Legan también son familia. Piénsalo bien, Albert, no me digas que no, por favor. –**

**- Así que, has pensado en mi vida amorosa y en que debo formar una familia… ¿Y tú, Candy? ¿Acaso no es el mismo caso contigo? ¿Tú no piensas formar una familia propia? –**

**- Cl-cl-claro que sí. Obvio que sí, Albert. Claro que no ahora, necesito primero ocuparme de mi misma, quiero realizarme primero y cumplir mis expectativas para poder pensar en alguien más. No hay prisa, soy muy joven y además, ¿quien te dice que no pueda toparme con un guapo empresario que me conquiste, me case con él y me haga muy feliz? –**

**- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo no puedo encontrar a una linda dama con quien casarme también, en uno de mis tantos viajes de negocios? –**

**- Bueno… no te ofendas, Albert, pero… En tú caso, no es que las canas te broten por todos lados pero… creo que a ti, si se te está pasando el tiempo y yo ya quiero tener sobrinitos a los cuales consentir. –**

**- **Albert se desesperó ante la actitud de Candy y de la manera tan trivial en que estaba tomando la situación, más aún al mencionar el tema preferido de la tía Elroy, matrimonio, lo hizo perder la calma** - ¡Candy, por Dios! No seas infantil… aquí sucede algo y creo que merezco que me lo digas. Además, has hecho todo a mis espaldas conscientemente durante todo este tiempo porque sabías perfectamente que no iba a aceptar y lo sabías porque sabes que no es normal y que hay algo que te obliga a querer hacerlo ¿no es así? –**

**- Está bien, Albert, no te alteres más, por favor. Te lo voy a decir… Necesito hacer esto... para sentirme útil y para sentirme realmente una Andley completa y porque aunque no lo creas, estoy harta y cansada de que siempre me señalen o me compadezcan porque nunca podré estar a la altura de los demás miembros de esta familia a la cual amo o de cualquier otra dama y no porque me interesen esas banalidades de ser importante y tú sabes que no es así, si no porque también deseo demostrarles que puedo desenvolverme en cualquier ámbito y en cualquier profesión y que el ser mujer no es un impedimento y que soy tan capaz como el más hábil hombre de negocios de todo Chicago, Florida, New York o del país completo; y mucho menos me lo impide el que no provenga de una familia importante y que siendo una huérfana como todos me señalan, puedo salir adelante y demostrar con mi trabajo que mis capacidades no las define el linaje o la posición social de dónde haya nacido, que siendo quien soy, fui acogida por la más importante familia millonaria y rica de Estados Unidos, pero sobre todo, rica en valores y yo, Albert, necesito demostrarlo, necesito hacerlo por ustedes, por cada persona a la que se le cierran las puertas por no poseer un apellido ilustre. Yo deseo cambiar eso… pero sobre todo, por mí… ¡y te aseguro que lo voy a lograr! –**

**- Entonces… ¿estás decidida? –**

**- Sí, lo estoy. –**

**- Está bien, Candy… No hay más que decir. No voy a oponerme. Trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda y espero, en verdad lo deseo de corazón, que no tengas que arrepentirte. Sólo una cosa más Candy… Jamás, nunca… he dudado de tu capacidad para nada, y también sé que no necesitas de ningún apellido para lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas y no necesito que me demuestres nada tampoco. Sé que puedes hacerlo, no será fácil, el mundo de los negocios es como un pantano, si no te mantienes alerta… ¡te tragará! –**

**- Eso significa que… ¿aceptas? ¿Lo apruebas, Albert? ¿Me apoyarás entonces? –**

**- Te apoyaré, Candy. –**

**- Pero no lo apruebas – **afirmaba Candy haciendo un leve gesto de tristeza en su rostro al igual que lo hacía cuando era una pequeña niña y la hermana María la reprendía** - **

**- No del todo, no estoy totalmente convencido de tus razones pero voy a apoyarte. ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara si te he dicho que te apoyaré? –**

**- Es que… durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado discutiendo y ni aún después de que has aceptado apoyarme…**

**- Vamos, Candy ¿de qué se trata? ¿Qué es lo que he dicho que te ha puesto así? –**

**- No es lo que has dicho, sino más bien… lo que no me has dicho, Albert. –**

**- No te entendiendo ¿y qué es lo que no he dicho, Candy? –**

**- Y continúas así, eso sólo significa que estás demasiado molesto conmigo. –**

**- No, no lo estoy. Más bien, estoy preocupado, Candy. ****Y tal vez, si molesto pero no contigo, sino por la manera en que todo esto está sucediendo.** Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes y deja de suponer cosas que no son. Si realmente quieres adentrarte en los negocios, deberás cambiar tu actitud y tu temperamento, tendrás que volverte dura e inflexible en muchas ocasiones y deberás ocultar tus sentimientos… siempre. Y eso, querida Candy, es algo que voy a lamentar mucho verlo y no te imaginas cuanto. –

**- Albert, contigo siempre seré yo misma, entre nosotros no cambiará nada, no quiero que cambie nada, prométemelo por favor. –**

**- Te prometo que trataré, Candy. Ahora, volvamos a la fiesta, tienes invitados que atender y relaciones que cuidar. En el mundo de los negocios, nunca hay tiempo suficiente para descansar, recuérdalo. –**

**- Casi, Albert, casi. Tú también recuérdalo. –**

Albert se quedó mirando a Candy mientras ella se rendía a su mirada para dar media vuelta y regresar a la fiesta, pero rememorando cada punto de la conversación sostenida hace un momento, no encontró nada que explicara la observación que Candy había hecho hacía él y antes de que Candy terminara de girar la perilla de la puerta la llamó.

**- ¿Candy? –**

**- Sí, Albert. –**

**- ¿Qué fue eso que durante toda nuestra conversación no te dije? –**

**- Olvídalo, es una tontería. Ya no importa. Será mejor regresar a la fiesta. –**

**- Quiero saberlo, por favor. –**

**- Dejémoslo así, fue una tontería mía, nada importante. De verdad. –**

**- Está bien, Candy, no te obligaré a que me digas lo que no quieres, es una buena manera de empezar tu nueva vida. Vamos, nos esperan. –**

**- No, Albert, no es eso, no me mal interpretes. Lo que sucede es que… me apena decírtelo… lo pensé mejor y entendí que estaba en un error, realmente no omitiste nada. sé que es parte de esta nueva etapa, es sólo que a veces... no terminas de desprenderte de ciertas costumbres y ahora entiendo que, si realmente quiero hacer esto, algunas cosas deberán cambiar irremediablemente y ésta es una de ellas. Por favor, no quiero que estemos mal tú y yo, Albert, por favor. –**

**- Claro que no, jamás voy a rechazarte hagas lo que hagas y con mucha más razón ahora creo que debes de decirme qué es eso que según tú, yo he cambiado entre nosotros. Por favor contéstame porque será la última vez que te lo pregunte. –**

**- Está bien, pero no te rías por favor o te molestes. –**

**- Candy, sin más rodeos. –**

**- Es que… pues tú… no me has dicho… tú… ¡ay por Dios, es una tontería! –**

**- Está bien, ¡volvamos al salón! –**

**- ¡Espera! Es que tú no me has llamado ni una sola vez en todo este momento… ¡Princesa! –**

Candy soltó todo de manera tan rápida casi atropellándose con sus propias palabras y dejando a Albert totalmente sin expresión alguna. Candy expectante, lo observaba pero Albert simplemente no mostraba ninguna reacción sólo la miraba y a la vez no, como si estuviera repitiéndose en la mente lo que Candy acababa de decirle, como una grabación que regresas y vuelves a poner de manera lenta para comprenderlo. Entonces, Albert reaccionó.

**- ¡Jajajaja! –**

**- ¿Albert? –**

**- ¡Jajaja! Por Dios, Candy… no puedo creer que se tratara de eso, simplemente, pensé que serías tú la que no querrías que siguiera llamándote así después de todo este cambio en tu vida. Pero créeme, para mí, tú siempre serás mi princesa, y te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho. – **Albert caminó hasta Candy y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, la abrazó fuerte para después mirarla a la cara y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y ofrecerle su brazo para regresar al salón con los demás** – Princesa, mírame, te has convertido en una mujer hermosa e inteligente; y ahora que emprenderás un nuevo camino, quiero que no te quepa la menor duda de que yo te acompañaré en ese recorrido, estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites y espero que siempre logres que me mantenga orgulloso de ti como lo estoy ahora. Vamos, princesa, limpia esas lágrimas y regálame una linda sonrisa. Eso es, así me gusta verte, ¿nunca te han dicho que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras? – **Albert secó una lágrima de la mejilla de Candy con el pulgar de su mano y regalándole una sonrisa cálida y llena de ternura, logró que Candy sonriera también. -

**- Me lo dijo un príncipe una vez. –**

**- ¿Ah sí? –**

**- Sí, y todavía me lo dice cada vez que lo necesito, como ahora. Gracias, Albert. –**

**- Vamos, princesa. Volvamos al salón y demostremos de qué madera estamos hechos los Andley. –**

**- Sí. -**

Albert y Candy ingresaron nuevamente en el salón. El rostro de Candy era radiante, se le veía hermosa del brazo de Albert, sin duda, ambos eran la pareja de ensueño, la envidia de todo hombre y de toda mujer presente. Para gusto de la tía abuela, todo había salido correctamente y sin duda Candy había logrado convencer a Albert de su nueva posición. Albert hacía la presentación oficial de Candy como la nueva presidente del corporativo Andley-NY Florida.

La fiesta fue un éxito mejor de lo que Candy había esperado, ahora comenzaría un nuevo capítulo y una nueva responsabilidad con el inicio de un nuevo día.

**- ¡Buen día, familia! –**

**- ¡Buen día Gatita! ¡Vaya, si que va en serio eh! ¡Te has levantado temprano y ese look ejecutivo te sienta genial! Gatita, creo que necesitaré cuidarte de más cerca o podrían secuestrarte. ¡Te ves hermosa! –**

**- Gracias, Archie, tú también te ves muy apuesto hoy. ¡Buen día, Albert! –**

**- ¡Buen día, princesa! En realidad, no es tan temprano, creo que deberás madrugar más aún. Archie y yo ya casi hemos terminado de desayunar, debemos estar temprano en el corporativo, sobre todo tú, que es la ceremonia de posesión de la presidencia. –**

**- Lo sé, Albert, te dije que debías confiar en mí. Ya he desayunado en mi habitación. Abigail, muy amablemente me ha llevado el desayuno muy temprano. Así que, caballeros, podemos irnos cuando deseen. ¿Y George, no vendrá? –**

**- George ya se encuentra en el corporativo, Gatita, no te preocupes, te reunirás ahí con él para asesorarte. Le pedí que se adelantara para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, aunque nuestro querido Albert piense que no es necesario. –**

**- Así es, Archie, creo que estás tomando lo sucedido con demasiada alarma y sin necesidad. –**

**- ¿A que se refieren tú y Archie, Albert? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? –**

**- A nuestra querida primita, Eliza. Anoche hizo uno de sus acostumbrados numeritos referente a quien debería ser el nuevo presidente del corporativo y una vez que se hubo hecho el anuncio y te presentaran a ti como dicho candidato, se ha puesto furiosa y se ha marchado coléricamente y maldiciendo todo a su paso, por más que Albert diga que ella ha cambiado, a mi no me convence. –**

**- ¡Oh! ¿Tú qué opinas de todo esto, Albert? –**

**- Creo que no es el momento de lanzar juicios, simplemente eso. Y si Eliza me ha pedido una oportunidad para demostrar que ha cambiado, yo se la daré y además, en el supuesto de que Archie tenga razón y ella siga con su antigua actitud, no veo que podría hacer en esta ocasión. Será mejor dejar este tema para otro momento, se hace tarde, debemos irnos ya, el coche está listo. –**

Los Andley salieron directo al corporativo y el acto de toma de posesión salió estupendamente bien. Todos los socios aceptaron a Candy de buen grado y algunos con ciertas dudas, pero al ver que Emilia Elroy y el mismo Patriarca, William Andry, estarían apoyándola en todo momento, se tranquilizaron y la ceremonia se realizó en las mejores circunstancias. Candy escuchó cada una de las presentaciones de los diferentes socios y expuso una introducción de lo que planeaba sería su plan de trabajo, siempre asesorada por el fiel George. El acto concluyó en el mejor de los términos y George guió a Candy por todas las instalaciones del corporativo, para después, llevarla a la que sería su nueva oficina. Candy se sentía distinta a lo que imaginó que sería todo eso, extrañamente, se encontró con que realmente no le disgustaba para nada el nuevo rol que estaba desempeñando, observando la hermosa vista al mar por el gran ventanal de su oficina, lanzó una oración y pidió por que todo marchara lo mejor posible y ella cumpliera con su misión a la perfección, el viaje había iniciado y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Mientras tanto en Chicago.

**- ¿Cómo te sientes, Robert? Te veo algo tenso y creo que sin justificación. Has puesto esta obra varias veces en el pasado, todo saldrá bien, hombre, no te preocupes. Te invito a comer esta tarde ¿qué dices? –**

**- No lo sé, Terry, no creo que tenga tiempo, la verdad estoy preocupado, si esto no sale bien… hay mucho en riesgo y mucho dinero de por medio, por eso me siento así. Debiste haber sido tú quien diera la función de estreno, sólo esa noche y después Gregory tomaría tu lugar en las demás representaciones. –**

**- No sería justo, Robert y lo sabes, no podemos arrebatarle la noche del estreno al pobre hombre y no creo que el canto se me dé. Además, tienes a Karen en el escenario, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Por cierto, iré a saludarla, ya sabes como es Karen y luego se inventa cosas como que la evito, iré a molestarla un poco pidiéndole que me permita escuchar sus alaridos, se pondrá furiosa, aún no me perdona el que no haya aceptado el protagónico con ella. –**

**- Sí, y déjame decirte que tiene razón, sigo pensando que debías ser tú quien protagonice a Romeo la noche del estreno, pero sé que no te convenceré. ¿Asistirás a la reunión con los inversionistas? –**

**- No lo sé aún, mi padre me ha pedido ir a verlo y si quiero regresar a tiempo para el siguiente proyecto, entonces deberé viajar enseguida. –**

**- Está bien Terry, en realidad no es tan importante, de cualquier manera ya he hablado de ti y la siguiente etapa aún no inicia, será mejor que resuelvas tus cosas para que puedas dedicarte sin tantas distracciones. –**

**- Sí, así lo pensé, si no hubiera escuchado a mi padre tan preocupado, te aseguro que lo pospondría, pero parece que se trata de algo importante. Me regreso este viernes a New York y el sábado en la tarde zarparé hacia Londres. En verdad siento mucho no poder acompañarte en el estreno, Robert. –**

**- No te preocupes, Terry, entiendo. La familia es primero. Ve y atiende a tu padre, regresa pronto, necesitamos formalizar tu situación con la compañía y además está el otro proyecto. Iré a verificar que la escenografía y el sonido estén completos, te veré más tarde. –**

**- Sí, aunque si por alguna razón no regresara a tiempo, he nombrado a un representante. –**

**- ¿Un representante? ¿De qué hablas? ¿De quién se trata? –**

**- No te preocupes, es de tu total confianza. Y sólo será una representación conveniada y limitada. Para darme tiempo a llegar y aparte, me gustaría saber su opinión. –**

**- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Terry. Acepto tu invitación a comer para que hablemos con más calma de todo esto. –**

**- Bien, te veo luego. Ahora, iré a saludar a algunas bellas damas y a supervisar el ensayo, trataré de que los actores capten bien la esencia de la escena, así estarás más tranquilo. –**

**- ¡Te lo voy a agradecer Terry! –**

De vuelta a Florida.

**- Y qué tal, princesa ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día como presidente del corporativo? Lamento mucho no haber podido estar contigo, pero debía atender otros compromisos que ya estaban agendados. Le pedí a George que no te dejará sola en ningún momento, espero que no hayas tenido problemas. –**

**- No te preocupes Albert, todo salió bien. Eso sí, había muchos pendientes pero George me ha ayudado en todo y además, Archie se aparecía cada que podía para ayudarme, así que, todo hasta el momento marcha bien. –**

**- Me alegro, princesa. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Archie? ¿No volvió contigo del corporativo? –**

**- No, bueno, sólo ha venido a traerme y él siguió de frente. Fue al club un rato, me invitó pero yo preferí quedarme ****para estar contigo un rato y **contarte como salió todo y además, la tía abuela había estado casi todo el día sola después que volvió del corporativo. –

**- Te lo agradezco, Candy, pero nuestra querida tía, no se ha pasado casi nada de tiempo en casa hoy. De hecho, hace apenas un rato que llegó. Estuvo con Sarah toda la tarde. Sarah la ha ayudado a alistar todo lo necesario para el viaje y al parecer, también necesitaban hacer algunas compras. Así que, seguramente esté descansando en su cama ya. Mañana partiremos muy temprano. –**

**- ¿La tía abuela viajará contigo a Chicago? –**

**- Sí ¿acaso no te lo dijo? –**

**- No. –**

**- Seguramente lo olvidó. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, es lógico que se le haya pasado decírtelo o quizá no quiso abrumarte con otro asunto. Total, sólo se trata de un viaje corto, me acompañará al estreno en Chicago. –**

**- Oh, yo… me gustaría ir también pero, no puedo, menos ahora que acabo de ocupar la presidencia, sería… irresponsable de mi parte. –**

**- Te entiendo, princesa, no te preocupes, por eso no te pedí que me acompañaras, sabía que dirías algo así. Aunque en realidad, sólo sería un día y serviría para que te presentáramos oficialmente con los socios de Chicago. Piénsalo, será sólo el fin de semana. –**

**- No sé. –**

**- Bueno, piénsalo y si crees que no puedes, no hay problema, será en otra ocasión. –**

**- Es que, debo viajar a New York este fin de semana, debo presentarme también en la presidencia de NY para la toma de posesión oficial y arreglar todo para la temporada que estaremos viviendo ahí. Recuerda que también New York está a mi cargo ahora. –**

**- Podrías viajar a New York después del estreno. –**

**- Tanto viaje para la tía abuela sería demasiado cansado. –**

**- La tía Elroy viajará a Lakewood después del estreno. Necesito que atienda algunos asuntos de la mansión y ella desea encargarse de que la mansión esté lista para las fiestas navideñas, ya falta poco. ¿Crees que podrás viajar para entonces? –**

**- Por supuesto que sí, Albert, si tú podías cuando te encargabas de todo solo, ahora que tienes ayuda podremos pasar más tiempo en familia. No olvides que es una de las razones principales por la que estoy a cargo de una parte del corporativo ahora. –**

**- Bien, princesa, será mejor ir a dormir, estoy algo cansado y mi vuelo sale en la mañana. Te veré pronto, volveré con tiempo para ayudarte con la ceremonia de inauguración. Tal vez los socios viajen conmigo también, te espera un gran trabajo para convencerlos de la inversión. –**

**- Sí, estoy algo nerviosa pero, haré lo mejor para que todo salga bien. –**

**- Sé que lo harás. –**

La mañana siguiente, Albert y la señora Elroy partieron a Chicago y más tarde Candy y George a New York, mientras que Archie, se quedaba al frente del corporativo de Florida en ausencia de Candy. Sin duda, la tía abuela había acertado al poner a Candy al frente del corporativo de Florida, entre los tres, Albert, Archie y Candy, formaban el equipo perfecto para el manejo de los negocios Andley, todo quedaba en familia y la carga se equilibraba.

Candy pasó todo el día en el corporativo de New York, después de la toma de posesión de la presidencia, el recorrido por el corporativo, ponerse al tanto de todo los pendientes y organizar su plan de trabajo con ayuda George, por fin el día había terminado. La noche era helada y una interminable tormenta bombardeaba la gran manzana, sin duda sería una noche muy fría y más lo estaría la inmensa y vacía mansión Andley de New York.

**- George. –**

**- Sí, señorita Candy. –**

**-¿Cree que mientras esté en New York yo sola, podría hospedarme en un hotel? ¿O quizás Albert tenga un departamento? No creo que le molestaría si lo ocupara en su ausencia. –**

**- Pero posee una mansión aquí en New York, señorita. No es necesario que se hospede en un hotel. –**

**- Lo que sucede es que, la mansión es demasiado grande para mi sola, me gustaría algo más pequeño y tranquilo, dónde no tenga que preocuparme por nada más que descansar. En cambio en la mansión, está la servidumbre y me sentiría comprometida en todo momento con sus atenciones y horarios. Preferiría ocuparme yo misma de mis necesidades, por lo menos mientras que la tía abuela está en Chicago, porque en cuanto esté aquí, deberé vivir en la mansión con ella y sus reglas y con Abigail pegada a mí como una sombra. Quisiera relajarme un poco ¿Me comprende? –**

**- Entiendo, señorita. La llevaré entonces a la suite que ocupa William cuando viene a New York. No ha adquirido un departamento porque sus estancias aquí siempre son cortas. –**

**- Está bien, vayamos entonces. Estoy muy cansada. De cualquier manera, mañana iré a la mansión para hablar con los empleados, informarle a Abigail que puede tomarse estos días como vacaciones y pedir la cooperación de todos para que esté todo listo para cuando la tía abuela llegue. –**

**- Si está de acuerdo, yo puedo encargarme de eso, señorita Candy. Así usted podría aprovechar ese tiempo para usted. Será sábado y sólo necesitará ir medio día al corporativo, quizá le agradaría ir al club, los Andley poseen su propia caballeriza ahí y sé que usted acostumbra montar por las mañanas. –**

**- ¡Es una excelente idea, George! Gracias por toda la ayuda que me has brindado, no creo que hubiera podido hacer todo esto yo sola. Sin duda Albert ha tenido mucha suerte de contar contigo siempre, espero que no me reproche el que te tenga acaparado por tanto tiempo. –**

**- Por supuesto que no, él mismo me pide cada que tiene oportunidad, que no la deje sola y que la apoye en todo, así que, puede estar tranquila. Hemos llegado. La acompañaré para realizar los trámites y después me iré, yo si poseo una casa aquí en New York, le enviaré un chofer por la mañana para que la lleve al corporativo y después a donde usted desee, así no tendrá que preocuparse de saber llegar al club o a cualquier otro lugar. –**

**- ¡Gracias, George! –**

**- Tome, éste es mi número telefónico, llámeme si necesita cualquier cosa, no importa la hora. –**

**- Lo haré de ser necesario, George, gracias. Me gustaría llamar a Albert y a la tía abuela pero seguramente ya estarán durmiendo, es muy tarde. –**

**- Creo que apenas estarán saliendo del teatro y seguramente irán a la recepción, así que no los encontraría, será mejor que los llame mañana. Podría hacerlo desde el corporativo. –**

**- Oh es verdad, me olvidé del estreno. ¿Cuál era el nombre de la obra, George? –**

**- Me parece que estrenarían con Romeo y Julieta, pero con un nuevo giro, un musical. –**

**- ¿Un musical de Romeo y Julieta? Me hubiera gustado verlo. Por cierto, George, aún no me has dicho cuál es el nombre del socio de Albert y en el contrato aún no viene estipulado ya que aún no se concreta la sociedad, pero me ha dicho que desea que sea el mismo socio de Chicago. –**

**- Así es, pero aún no se ha formalizado nada, están en negociación todavía y en la reunión que presidirá usted en unas cuantas semanas en Florida, deberá ser usted como la poseedora del proyecto y como presidente del corporativo Florida, quien los convenza de que el proyecto es una excelente inversión y cerrar la negociación. Si todo sale bien, terminará con la recepción que organizará en la mansión de Florida e invitaremos a algunas personalidades de ese sector e importantes empresarios para darse a conocer y tal vez, atraer más inversionistas. Se trata de un proyecto millonario y es mejor que haya varias aportaciones para que en un caso, las perdidas no las absorba sólo una o dos personas. –**

**- Si que tendré mucho que hacer, eh. ¿Y cómo se llama el socio de Chicago, George? –**

**- Robert Hathaway. El director de la compañía teatral de New York, Stratford. –**

**- ¡¿Stratford?! -**

Candy observaba como las gotas de las interminable lluvia de noviembre, se estrellaban contra la ventana de su suite, la noche era helada pero más helada la había dejado la revelación que George le acababa de hacer. El socio que debía convencer para invertir en el proyecto del cual ella era la accionista mayoritaria, era el dueño de la compañía teatral a la que Terry pertenecía. Deseaba perderse en la lluvia helada de noviembre y olvidarse de lo que su mente se repetía una y otra vez, el pasado nunca se aleja aunque sea pasado; se mantiene ahí, en un rincón, alerta para recordarte que, siempre formará parte de tu presente e influirá en tu futuro.

**By **

**La Dani**

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo mi nuevo capítulo espero que les guste. Les agradezco a todas por dedicar parte de su valioso tiempo en leer esta historia y escribirme, son geniales, gracias. **

**¡Hasta pronto! **

**¡Kisses & hugs! **

**xoxoxo**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	29. LA CONFESIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 29**

- ¡Ring! ¡Ring! –

**- ¿Diga? –**

**- Patty, disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero es que…**

**- ¿Candy? ¿Te pasa algo? –**

**- No, no te preocupes. ¿Te desperté? –**

**- Sabes muy bien que no. Estaba revisando algunos de los artículos de los pasantes. ¿Te ocurre algo? –**

**- No. Sólo que no podía dormir, además, como no me pude despedir de ti antes de viajar a New York. –**

**- Oh si, Annie me lo dijo. ¿Cuándo regresas? -**

**- Realmente no losé. Por lo menos una semana estaré aquí, hay demasiados pendientes y proyectos atrasados. Como la tía abuela se había mantenido ausente por algún tiempo, muchas cosas no podían realizarse sin su autorización y ahora me corresponde a mí hacerme cargo. Hoy se mandó el memorándum para el reemplazo de firmas. –**

**- Bueno, amiga, eso quiere decir que tal vez tardarás más de una semana. –**

**- Tal vez. –**

**- A ti te ocurre algo, Candy. ¿De qué se trata? –**

**- No, Patty, no me pasa nada. –**

**- Está bien, si no deseas contármelo ahora no hay problema, pero puedes llamarme cuando lo desees. No importa la hora, sabes que te escucharé. –**

**- Gracias, Patty. Te dejaré dormir, es muy tarde ya y como siempre eres la única alma despierta en la casa. –**

**- Te equivocas Candy. Al parecer, nuestra querida amiga Annie, se nos ha unido al club del insomnio. Lleva bastantes noches durmiendo casi al amanecer y a veces, ni siquiera duerme. –**

**- ¿Annie? Que raro, pero si Annie siempre ha sido muy disciplinada en sus horarios. –**

**- Creo que el corazón es el culpable. Annie está muy decaída con todo esto de Archie y Neal. –**

**- Pobre Annie. Se ha de sentir muy mal por estar en medio de ellos. Yo, no sé qué aconsejarle. Por un lado me duele Archie pero, también Annie me preocupa y no creo justo que ella sacrifique su felicidad por culpas que… al final nadie es responsable, sólo sucedió. En cuanto regrese a Florida hablaré con Annie. –**

**- Tal vez no la alcances, Candy. – **

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Piensa regresar a Chicago antes? –**

**- No, más bien, piensa huir a Londres. Creo que está considerando la idea de escaparse de esta situación viajando con mi tía que ya regresa a Londres en unos días y la ha invitado a Annie para que siga practicando y que tome algunos clases con la sinfónica. –**

**- ¿Te ha dicho que se irá? Pero ¿por qué no me dijo nada cuando me despedí de ella? ¿Pensará que la culpo de lo sucedido con Archie? –**

**- No creo que se debiera a eso Candy, no te lo dijo porque no se había decidido, de hecho, a mí tampoco me lo ha mencionado y eso que vivimos en la misma casa. Pero mi tía me lo ha comentado, imagino que pensando que ya Annie me lo habría dicho. Annie está cada día más retraída, creo que tal vez el viaje a Londres no sea tan mala idea después de todo, quizá el alejarse un tiempo de todo esto la ayude a relajarse y a analizar la situación con más claridad. –**

**- ¿Y Neal lo sabe? ¿Qué opina de que Annie se vaya? –**

**- No creo que lo sepa. Annie le ha pedido no buscarla y él, parece que no desea alterarla y se ha decidido a darle espacio por un tiempo. –**

**- Que problema. Trataré de resolver lo más rápido posible los pendientes más urgentes aquí en New York para regresar pronto. Annie me necesita, nos necesita a las dos Patty, ayúdala, aconseja a Annie. Aunque los años hayan pasado, sigue siendo la misma chica llorona y tímida, preocupada por todo. Trataré de regresar lo antes posible, lo prometo. –**

**- No necesitas pedírmelo, Candy. Y atiende tus asuntos con calma, recuerda que tienes una gran responsabilidad ahora y muchas personas dependen de lo que tú hagas y decidas. Espero verte pronto Candy y espero que lo que te agobia a ti, aparte del tema de Annie, lo puedas manejar para que no afecte tu trabajo. Buenas noches, Candy. –**

**- Buenas noches, Patty. –**

Horas más tarde, Candy se levantó muy temprano, decidida a ir a montar al club antes de ir a la oficina, necesitaba del contacto de la naturaleza y de la libertad de correr a velocidad. Disfrutaba mucho de cabalgar y librar los obstáculos, sin duda, ahora que estuviera radicando en New York, se inscribiría en el torneo, por lo menos tendría una excusa para no quedarse en fin de semana todo el día en la mansión.

**- ¡Buenos días! ¡Usted debe ser la señorita Andley, si no me equivoco! –**

**- Eh, sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –**

**- No es muy común que alguien venga al club a cabalgar tan temprano en esta época, hace un frío endemoniado y seguramente no tarda en comenzar a llover otra vez. Por otro lado, el señor Johnson notificó a la administración del club que usted vendría muy probablemente a esta hora. –**

**- Oh, ahora entiendo. Debo ser la única en la historia de este club que se le ha ocurrido venir a esta hora. Lamento mucho haberte hecho levantar tan temprano. Podría encargarme yo misma de aquí en adelante, sólo dime cuales son las caballerizas de los Andley. –**

**- No se preocupe señorita, yo acostumbro levantarme siempre muy temprano, estoy a cargo del cuidado de los caballos y además, usted no es la única, hay otro socio que tiene la misma costumbre, de hecho, le ha ganado ya, él tiene un buen rato cabalgando por aquí. La guiaré hasta las caballerizas, tenga cuidado con el lodo; para serle sincero, me sorprende que no tema montar con el suelo tan húmedo y en la oscuridad, el sol apenas saldrá en una hora. –**

**- Lo que pasa es que, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy y no quería pasar otro día más sin cabalgar, es una rutina y prefiero cabalgar cuando no hay nadie, así puedo pensar y concentrarme, es como una terapia. Seguramente pensarás que estoy loca. –**

**- Claro que no. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. Cabalgar es una de las mejores terapias para relajarse y por el horario, le repito que no tiene de que preocuparse, le tendré listo su caballo con mucho gusto todos los días que usted me indique. –**

**- Te lo voy a agradecer. –**

**- Mi nombre es Marcus Campbell, pero llámeme Marc. –**

**- Yo soy Candice Andley y puedes llamarme, Candy. –**

**- Señorita Candy, es un placer conocerla. –**

**- Llámame Candy simplemente, me haces sentir demasiado mayor hablándome de usted. –**

**- Me encantaría pero usted es uno de los socios importantes y no sería correcto de mi parte, además de que me llamarían la atención. –**

**- Pero si tú mismo has dicho que no hay nadie a esta hora, por lo menos llámame Candy cuando no haya nadie supervisándote. –**

**- Está bien Candy, como gustes. –**

**- ¿Qué edad tienes Marc? –**

**- ¡Recién cumplí 18 años hace dos días! –**

**- ¡Vaya, Felicidades, entonces! Pensé que eras un poco más chico. –**

**- Sí, ya lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo. Pero ya verás que les demostraré que ya soy un hombre y que deben dejarme formar parte del equipo de jinetes en las competencias. Tú también te ves muy joven, ¿podría preguntarte qué edad tienes? –**

**- ¿Sabes que a una dama no se le pregunta la edad? –**

**- No veo por qué no, es algo muy normal. Pero si no desea la señorita responderme, no importa, sólo trataba de hacer conversación. Traeré su caballo. –**

**- Bien, te esperaré aquí. –**

Candy observaba el amplio campo del club, en verdad estaba oscuro, pero sería emocionante librar los obstáculos aún con la oscuridad y el blandecimento del suelo por la lluvia. Se encontraba estudiando el terreno cuando sintió como un jinete en un hermoso pura sangre color negro le pasaba por en frente rozando con ella, causando que Candy gritara por el susto. De no haber sido por la reacción rápida de ambos, el caballo la habría golpeado y lanzado en un buen tramo. El jinete apenas pudo hacer parar al caballo muy adelante y para entonces Marcus ya había llegado con el caballo de Candy.

**- ¿Por qué gritó, señorita? –**

**- Creo que acabo de toparme con el otro socio del cual me hablaste y al parecer está algo ciego. ¡Por poco y me arrolla! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué va! Ni estando ciego en realidad, ni así la habría arrollado, es el mejor jinete que he conocido. Lo que sucede es que está muy oscuro aquí y se sabe solo. No imaginó que alguien más aparte de él, pudiera estar aquí a esta hora, si paso por aquí es porque ya venía de regreso a las caballerizas, seguramente ya se va. Podrá cabalgar a gusto, señorita Andley. –**

**- Me alegra. Deberías aconsejarle que tenga más cuidado y recordarle que esto es un club y que no por venir a esta hora, posee algún tipo de exclusividad. –**

**- Oh ya lo creo que sí. Seguramente si usted supiera de quién se trata no estaría diciendo eso, porque realmente tiene todos los privilegios y exclusividades que él desee. –**

**- Pues no me interesa saber quién es tampoco y mejor me voy, no pienso desaprovechar mi tiempo de cabalgata con un bruto como él. –**

**- Vaya, si que la ha puesto furiosa. Bien, estaré al pendiente para cuando regrese de su paseo. –**

**- Te lo agradezco, no tardaré mucho, ya me he retrasado demasiado. Por cierto Marc, tengo 21, ya puedes dejar de hablarme de usted. ¡Nos vemos! - ¡Ja! – **Candy se retiró a toda prisa en el caballo dejando a Marcus con la sonrisa en la boca** –**

**- ¡Qué chica! Tal vez después de todo si esté un poco loca. –**

**- ¡Marcus! –**

**- ¡Eh! ¿Qué tal tu paseo? ¡Shadow ya te extrañaba! –**

**- Marcus, ¿quién estaba contigo hace un momento? Estoy seguro que se trataba de una chica, venía a la caballeriza y no la vi hasta que casi la golpeo, apenas alcancé a desviarme para no impactarla pero la escuché gritar. ¿Está bien? –**

**- No te preocupes, no le ha pasado nada. Pero te aconsejo que dejes las cosas así, es algo rara y estaba muy molesta, no sabe que se trata de ti porque de lo contrario se habría quedado para pedirte un autógrafo. –**

**- Me alegro de que no le haya pasado nada y mejor me voy antes de que se entere de quien soy, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con damas caprichosas, saldré de viaje en unas horas pero quise pasar a correr un poco a Shadow, lo he tenido muy abandonado por mi trabajo, apenas si regresé de Chicago anoche. –**

**- ¿Y te vas de viaje de nuevo? Vaya, lástima que no tengo ni pizca de talento, así podría viajar tanto como tú. –**

**- No sabía que te interesaba el teatro. –**

**- Pues, para ser sincero… sólo me interesa una parte. –**

**- ¿Cuál? –**

**- ¡La de los viajes, hombre! Pero prefiero los caballos, algún día me convertiré en el mejor jinete y tendré mi propio criadero. –**

**- Lo imaginé. Bueno, Marcus, debo irme. Cuida mucho a Shadow en mi ausencia. –**

**- Sabes que lo haré. Buen viaje Terry. –**

**- Gracias, Marcus. ¡Adiós! –**

Las olas del mar reventaban en la orilla de la playa creando un espectáculo hermoso de pequeñas partículas multicolor que el amanecer coloreaba. Annie observaba en el balcón con los ojos irritados y la cara enrojecida a consecuencia de otra noche más de insomnio y llanto.

**- ¿Annie, estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar? –**

**- Claro, pasa. ¿Ocurre algo? –**

**- No, sólo he venido a hacerte compañía, pensé que te gustaría desayunar en el balcón frente a la playa, es una mañana hermosa. –**

**- Es muy temprano Patty. Seguramente no has dormido nada, no sé cuando piensas cambiar ese mal hábito de pasar la noche leyendo. Te enfermarás Patty. –**

**- Vamos Annie, no tienes de qué preocuparte, además, te aseguro que he dormido un poco más que tú y al parecer, no soy la única que pasa las noches sin dormir últimamente, ¿no te parece? –**

**- ¿Por quién lo dices? –**

**- Por ti. Hace mucho que me di cuenta de que no puedes dormir, Annie. Seguramente debido a toda esta situación de Archie y Neal. Deberías relajarte un poco y descansar, de cualquier manera por más noches que pases en vela, las cosas no cambiarán mágicamente. –**

**- Oh Patty, me siento tan mal, me siento la peor mujer de este mundo, jamás quise hacerle daño a Archie o a Neal, te lo aseguro. Me siento tan sola, tan perdida. –**

**- No llores Annie. ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada? Debiste decirme como te sientes, yo he querido mantenerme al margen y dejarte a ti resolver esta situación pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo, discúlpame, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedes hacerlo sola, necesitas de tus amigas, de Candy y de mí. –**

**- Ay Patty, estoy segura de que Candy está de lado de Archie y la comprendo, no puedo decirle nada, sería inútil y además, le haría daño. Y tú ya tienes demasiadas preocupaciones con la salud de la abuela Martha, no es justo que te agobie con mis problemas. –**

**- Pero Annie, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Claro que es justo hacerme parte de lo que te sucede, somos amigas y las amigas se apoyan en los momentos alegres y en los difíciles también, sobre todo en los difíciles. Y en lo que respecta a Candy, la que hace divisiones eres tú, aquí no existen lados Annie, Candy está muy preocupada por ti. Las dos nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estás bien pero tú no nos dejas acercarnos. Es tiempo de hablar Annie, enfrenta la situación, sacúdete las penas y piensa con claridad. Deja de pensar en Archie y Neal y piensa en ti, te aseguro que cuando lo hagas todo se solucionará. – **

**- Pero Patty, no puedo hacer eso, sería egoísta después de que soy yo la culpable de lo que ha sucedido, he sido yo quien ha causado todo el conflicto. ¿Cómo puedo pretender hacer a un lado el sentir de los demás para ocuparme sólo del mío? –**

**- Simplemente haciéndolo Annie. Y déjame aclararte algo, tú no eres la culpable de nada y en todo caso, los culpables serían los tres, no veo a ningún bebé indefenso al cual se le haya forzado a hacer algo. Neal sabía en lo que se metía, sabía que estabas con Archie y aún así se acercó a ti más de lo debido, estaba consciente de lo que implicaba y de las certeras consecuencias de involucrarse y aún así lo hizo, así que, fue su decisión por lo tanto, es su problema. En el caso de Archie, hace mucho tiempo que esta relación no estaba bien y él lo sabía te lo aseguro y también decidió seguir así y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada, decidió ignorar el hecho de que las cosas estaban mal, no hizo nada para resolverlo. Sabía que tú estabas confundida, sabía que ya no estabas segura de querer casarte con él, de seguir enamorada de él, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo, tal vez por soledad, por compromiso, por costumbre o hasta por amor, pero al final da lo mismo, decidió ignorarlo y lo hizo consciente de las consecuencias. Quiero que entiendas Annie, no ha sido tu culpa lo que ha pasado con los demás ni es tu culpa lo que están sintiendo ahora. Tú eres culpable de lo que te pasa a ti, de lo que sientes tú, porque te has permitido hacerlo así, tomaste decisiones equivocadas tal vez, pero todos lo hacemos, cometemos errores, la vida es así, está llena de errores y aprendizaje, de triunfos pero también de fracasos. Deja de llorar ya Annie y ocúpate de solucionar tus problemas, deja de pensar en el dolor de ellos y piensa en el tuyo y haz algo para resolverlo. No voy a compadecerte ni a tratarte como a una niña indefensa o como una víctima porque no lo eres, si acaso serás una víctima pero de ti misma y sólo tú puedes liberarte. –**

**- No sé qué hacer. –**

**- Claro que lo sabes, pero tienes miedo. Para empezar debes dejar de llorar, ya basta de tontas e inútiles lágrimas que no resuelven nada y sólo te hacen lucir fea, imagino que no deseas lucir fea ¿no es así? Date un baño, arréglate, sonríete al espejo y baja a desayunar al porche conmigo. Entonces hablaremos de lo que quieres y vas a hacer, sobre todo quiero que me cuentes de cierto viaje a Londres del cual no me habías dicho nada y ya está casi encima. – **

**- Pero Patty, yo no…**

**- Nada. Te espero en 20 min abajo, tengo mucha hambre, iré a arreglarme yo también. Nos espera un largo día y muchas cosas por hacer, debemos apresurarnos. Espero que sepas lo que te hace falta y lo que necesitarás comprar aquí y lo que no, así nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo. –**

**- ¿Comprar? –**

**- ¡Claro! Annie, reacciona, ¡nos vamos de compras! ¡Te espero para el desayuno! ¡Apresúrate! –**

**- Pero Patty… **_**oh Dios, creo que no podré contradecirla, aunque, tal vez tiene razón, yo...**_

**- ¡¡Espero que ya estés en el baño Annie!! – **Se escuchó el grito de Patty desde su habitación** –**

**- ¡Oh, será mejor que me apresure! –**

En New York, la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar nuevamente.

**- Vaya, al parecer la lluvia se niega a dejar la ciudad. Como extraño el cálido clima de Florida. –**

**- Se acostumbrará poco a poco, después, ni siquiera notará la lluvia y la verá como parte del paisaje. Ya casi ha terminado, señorita Candy, no hay mucho que resolver hoy, la mayoría de los socios se han marchado por unos días, por las festividades. Pienso que para pasado mañana podría usted regresar a Florida, el verdadero trabajo comenzará en la segunda semana de diciembre, será mejor que viaje a Florida y arregle todo para la llegada de los inversionistas que viajarán de Chicago con William. Debe preparar una buena presentación para convencerlos, después, deberá dejar todo listo para ausentarse un buen tiempo de Florida y ocuparnos de New York. –**

**- Sí, la presentación de ese proyecto me tiene algo nerviosa, espero que todo salga bien y no lo eche a perder. –**

**- No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que logrará que todo salga correctamente. Y yo estaré ahí para ayudarla en todo, además de William. Usted podría hacerlo de cualquier manera sola. –**

**- Gracias por sus palabras George, en verdad que son un gran apoyo para mí. Creo que no podré viajar a Lakewood para la cena de acción de gracias como había pensado, espero que a Albert no le moleste mucho. –**

**- William, entenderá. Estoy seguro de que él ya lo sabe y seguramente esté haciendo todos los arreglos para pasarlo en Florida con usted y el joven Archie. –**

**- No lo creo, me dijo que volvería para la ceremonia del proyecto y me preguntó si podría viajar a Lakewood para las festividades, él espera verme en Lakewood antes de que él viaje a Florida. –**

**- Tal vez quiso saber sin mortificarla, si usted estaba consciente de los compromisos que había adquirido y de lo que sacrificaría desde antes de empezar realmente con el trabajo, lo que significa, que cuando el verdadero trabajo comience, serán más las cosas que tendrá que hacer a un lado para atender el consorcio. –**

**- Tienes razón, George, le he de haber parecido una tonta, Albert estaba poniéndome a prueba. Y yo como una niña mimada, le he respondido que sí, sin pensar en mis responsabilidades. –**

**- No se mortifique señorita Candy, todo saldrá bien. Si usted no puede viajar, viajará él. –**

**- Pero si yo no puedo hacerlo, mucho menos él que tiene más responsabilidades. ¿Cómo hace Albert para ocuparse de todo y de todos, George? Debe ser algo agotador, ahora entiendo por qué la tía abuela se preocupa tanto por él y yo que pensé que lo hacía más que todo por controladora. –**

**- Emilia quiere mucho a todos sus nietos y se preocupa por todos ellos, pero con William es distinto, aunque es el mayor de todos ustedes, es quien más necesita de su apoyo, William tiene una gran responsabilidad y está consciente de ello, está completamente dedicado a ello y ha puesto su vida personal en el último de los lugares. –**

**- Pobre Albert, no se da cuenta del daño que se está haciendo así mismo por preocuparse de todos los demás. –**

**- No estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita Candy. William está consciente de todo, pero él lo ha decidido así, está convencido que no puede ser feliz si ustedes no lo son. Así como también sabe que Emilia se preocupa más por él que por los demás y él se lo agradece, por eso la complace lo más posible en todo y trata de llegar siempre a un acuerdo con ella en las decisiones difíciles. William es un gran hombre, igual que lo fue su padre. –**

**- Y yo soy quien más problemas le causo y la razón por la que más discute con la tía abuela, que vergüenza siento, George. –**

**- No debería, señorita. Usted es muy importante para William y aunque no lo crea, ha sido precisamente usted y sus… hum, travesuras por llamarlo de alguna manera, quien lo ha ayudado a mantenerse y a no sucumbir es este difícil mundo de los negocios, es un atrevimiento de mi parte lo que voy a decirle pero lo haré porque al parecer usted lo ha olvidado. Señorita Candy, usted alegra los días de William y le brinda calma a sus noches. –**

**- George, yo… no sé qué decirle… yo…**

**-No tiene que decir nada, señorita, sólo creí que debía recordárselo porque sé que William ya se lo ha dicho antes. –**

**- ¿Qué significa esto, George? ¿Debería yo… entender o darme cuenta de algo? ¿Debo actuar de alguna manera diferente? Me refiero a que… crees que… ¿usted sabe algo que yo debería saber, George? –**

**- No le entiendo señorita, no sé más de lo que usted ya debe ser. –**

**- Creo que sí. Y lo que es peor, creo que yo no quiero saberlo. –**

**- Señorita, usted ha confundido mis palabras. Lo único que quiero que entienda es que usted debe dejar de sentirse una carga para William y que no debe sentirse culpable de lo que él decide, William sabe lo que hace. –**

**- Tiene razón George, yo y mis melodramas. Terminemos con estos documentos para poder irnos, me imagino que debe tener hambre. –**

**- No se preocupe, pero usted si debe tener hambre porque seguramente no ha desayunado, por cierto, he mandado a limpiar su traje de montar para que esté limpio y lo enviarán al club para que lo tenga en caso de emergencia, le he enviado 3 más a la suite, más los 5 que estarán en la mansión y también he pedido que le traigan un nuevo guardarropa que también incluirá 3 trajes más de montar para tenerlo en el privado que utilizó hoy para arreglarse. –**

**- Oh que pena George, creí que nadie se habría dado cuenta, pensé que nadie más que usted tenía conocimiento de esa habitación. –**

**- Así es señorita, sólo yo, y es por eso que soy yo quien debe estar al pendiente de que esté en orden. Contrato a un equipo de limpieza externo al consorcio, así lo empleados no tienen idea de que existe esa habitación. –**

**- Discúlpeme George, le aseguro que recogeré el desastre que dejé esta mañana, lo que pasa es que se me hizo un poco tarde y como estaba lloviendo, había mucho lodo y recordé que usted me había comentado de esa habitación y de que tendría un cambio de ropa para alguna emergencia, por eso decidí venir directo hasta aquí. –**

**- No se preocupe, precisamente esa es la función de esa habitación y es por eso que la he mandado ajustar a sus necesidades. William ya no la usará más. –**

**- ¿Albert usaba esa habitación? –**

**- Así es, él es la razón por la que fue creada, sus constantes viajes tan apresurados le dieron la idea de habilitar una habitación, la mayoría de las veces dormía ahí y nadie lo sabía, fue precisamente él quién me pidió que mandara hacer los cambios necesarios y habilitarla para usted, pero sólo para emergencias como la de hoy, no desea que usted tenga necesidad de pasar la noche nunca en ella. –**

**- Albert, siempre me sorprende. Me conoce tan bien, sabe que soy un horror con los horarios. Gracias por todo George. Ahora ocupémonos de estos documentos y después me iré al hotel, ahí comeré algo en mi habitación. Necesito encargarme de algo por la tarde, aprovechando que usted se encargará de que todo esté listo en la mansión para cuando venga la tía abuela. –**

**- Como usted guste, señorita. –**

Los días pasaron y Candy regresó a Florida, para su sorpresa se había encontrado con una Annie más animada y renovada pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario, seguramente Patty, la pondría al tanto después. Con Annie las cosas iban mejor y le había contado de la oportunidad de viajar a Londres por un tiempo con la tía de Patty y tomar clases con la sinfónica, todo estaba mejor y a pesar de que no había vuelto a ver a Neal y a Archie, se le veía mucho más tranquila.

**- Veo a Annie muy cambiada, Patty. –**

**- Sí, ha cambiado. Lo que Annie necesitaba era que dejáramos de sentir pena y lástima por ella, debíamos hacer que le diera la cara a sus problemas y aceptara los hechos y sus consecuencias. Creo que el viaje a Londres le hará muy bien. –**

**- Si, eso espero. Pero creo que de todas formas ella aún está un poco triste, sólo que trata de que no nos demos cuenta, pero a mí no me engaña, lo veo en sus ojos, me rehúye la mirada. –**

**- Es normal, creo que no debes presionarla, ella hablará cuando pueda hacerlo. –**

**- Que difícil es el amor, ¿no te parece Patty? Cuando crees que has encontrado a la persona indicada, de repente te das cuenta de que no era así o aunque lo sea, tienes que alejarte por su bien y duele más cuando llegaste a un punto del camino en el que pensaste que sería quien te acompañaría hasta el final. –**

**- Bueno, discrepo un poco contigo Candy. Yo creo que todos tenemos un camino y de alguna manera todos los caminos están enlazados como en un laberinto, donde todos estamos buscando el camino que nos lleve a la felicidad. Por esa razón, habrá momentos en que nos cruzaremos en el camino de alguien más, y a veces recorreremos un largo tramo con esa persona, porque tal vez en ese momento sus intereses sean los mismos o similares a los tuyos y ocupen transitar la misma ruta, pero llegará el momento en que el camino de esa persona ya no siga la misma dirección que el tuyo y deberán separarse para tomar caminos diferentes, a lo mejor por algún tiempo y más adelante vuelvan a toparse o tal vez, al separar sus caminos se topen con alguien más que seguirá la misma ruta que tú; y tu camino y el de él será el mismo y lo caminarán juntos y aquella persona que caminó parte de tu camino en el pasado, pasará a formar parte de tus recuerdos. Tal vez no me expliqué lo suficientemente claro, pero yo lo entiendo así. La vida es un constante viaje y todos somos viajantes en busca del camino a la felicidad y en el trayecto, caminaremos mil caminos y en muchos puntos nos cruzaremos con el camino de alguien más, a veces sólo los veremos pasar de frente y a veces nos acompañaran por un largo tramo, otras veces nos toparemos constantemente durante nuestro viaje y en muchas ocasiones los veremos retroceder perdidos, otras, los veremos tropezar, caer y levantarse, pero también los veremos hacer lo contrario o nos enteraremos por otros viajantes o nosotros mismos, que alguien se quedó en el camino y en algunas ocasiones, las cuales yo considero excepciones, nos tocará llegar totalmente solos, pero sólo será en algunas excepciones. Por otra parte, creo que encontrarás a la persona que busca el mismo camino que tú y lo caminará a tu lado hasta el final, juntos y tal vez, se trate de la misma persona que caminó un largo tramo a tu lado en el pasado y que creíste, cuando el camino se dividió y él tomó otra dirección, que nunca más lo volverías a ver o viceversa, aquella persona que se cruzó en tu camino antes y que no significó nada para ti entonces y la cual creíste que no volverías a ver porque que sus caminos no tenían nada en común, vuelva a toparse contigo y sea tu acompañante hasta el final, para siempre. Algo así creo que le ha sucedido a Annie. –**

**- !Vaya, que profunda e intensa reflexión! – **Decía Albert recargado en la puerta que daba a la playa desde donde observaba a Candy y Patty que platicaban cómodamente en el porche de la mansión **-**

**- ¡Extensa la llamaría yo! Creo que hasta me he mareado un poco con tanto enredo de caminos. Me alegra que ya llegaras, Albert. –**

**- Disculpa que haya escuchado su conversación, Patty, no era mi intención. Venía a saludar cuando tú expresabas tu filosofía de vida y déjame decirte que tienes un punto de vista muy objetivo y fascinante, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Me da gusto saludarte. –**

**- Gracias, Albert. Es un gusto saludarte también. –**

**- Hola princesa, ¿todo bien? –**

**- Si, todo está bien dentro de lo que cabe, la tía abuela ha convertido la casa en toda una revolución desde ayer que llegó y ha seguido todo el día de hoy. Yo apenas llegué hace una hora y gracias a que había quedado de ver a Patty hoy, me he escapado de que a mí también me ponga en su larga lista de renovación. –**

**- Bueno, no del todo Candy, se te olvida comentarle a Albert lo más entretenido de todo esto, recuerda que ya te ha mandado a la manicurista y te notificó a la hora que llegaría el estilista. –**

**- Pues tú tampoco te has salvado Patty, recuerda que también tú estás incluida en el paquete. –**

**- ¡Jajaja! Vaya, así que mi querida tía, les ha ordenado arreglarse como a dos pequeñas niñas, esto sí que es divertido. –**

**- Ya veremos si te sigues riendo cuando veas lo que tiene preparado para ti. –**

Albert había dejado de reírse al imaginar lo que le esperaba con la tía Elroy, provocando la risa de Candy y Patty.

**- ¿Y Archie aún no ha llegado? –**

**- No, dijo que tenía algunas compras pendientes que realizar y que llegaría un poco más tarde. –**

**- Bien. ¿Y cómo sigue tu abuela, Patty? –**

**- Está mucho mejor, gracias. Precisamente saldrá de viaje mañana en la tarde, viajará a Londres con mi tía Marhie y Annie. Quiere pasar una temporada con mis padres y tocar el violín con la sinfónica, se le ha metido eso en la cabeza y no hay quien la haga cambiar de idea. –**

**- ¿Y tú no pasarás las festividades con tu familia? Claro que aquí eres bienvenida y eres parte de nuestra familia también, pero me refería a tus padres. –**

**- Sí, entiendo y se los agradezco Albert, son muy amables al ser tan considerados conmigo. Lo que pasa es que tengo algunos pendientes y aprovecharé que la abuela Martha no estará por un largo tiempo para realizar algunas de mis investigaciones que he tenido retenidas. –**

**- Patty es una gran exploradora Albert, sus investigaciones implican viajar mucho por todas partes, pero no se ha atrevido porque la salud de la abuela Martha no es muy buena. Había retrasado un poco sus planes y creo que ahora aprovechará su ausencia para hacerlo. Yo creo que la abuela Martha lo sabe y por eso ha decidido ausentarse unos meses, para que Patty pueda realizar esos viajes tranquila, además de que quiere tocar en la sinfónica, claro. –**

**- No tenía idea de que te gustara viajar y explorar otras culturas, Patty. – **

**- Sí, en realidad, no lo he llevado a cabo realmente, las ocasiones en que he viajado ha sido con mis padres, que gustan de conocer distintos países y yo he aprovechado para conocer las diferentes culturas. Es algo muy interesante y he leído mucho al respecto, me encanta leer y he investigado muchas cosas, pero ahora me gustaría vivir esas investigaciones, viajar e ir conociendo y convivir con las riquezas de la naturaleza y el mundo, empaparme de otras costumbres, conocer otros lugares que mucha gente ni siquiera sabe que existen. No sé, tal vez sea una soñadora, pero estoy convencida de que debe ser apasionante. –**

**- Sí que lo es. – **Le respondía Albert, con una la mirada fija en algún punto de sus recuerdos** -**

**- Y créele Patty, Albert es un explorador nato, ha recorrido el mundo muchas veces. –**

**- Debe haber sido maravilloso. Yo también quiero hacerlo, es uno de mis sueños. –**

**- Entonces, debes hacerlo, Patty. Bien, iré a saludar a la tía Elroy. Con permiso. –**

**- Lo ves Patty, debes hacerlo, no hay duda. ¿Cuándo viajarás? –**

**- Después de las festividades, debo hacer un balance y entregar la editorial a la persona indicada. Tal vez a finales de enero ya esté lista para tomar otra ruta en mi camino. –**

**- Ay no, Patty, no empieces con los caminos de nuevo que ya siento que comienzo a marearme nuevamente. Mejor acompáñame a mi habitación, debo elegir que me pondré para la cena. Te quedarás a comer con nosotros ¿verdad? Tu tía Marhie, la abuela Martha y Annie, seguramente comerán fuera y llegarán con el tiempo justo para arreglarse para la cena. –**

**- Sí, gracias por invitarnos a celebrar acción de gracias con ustedes. Son muy gentiles. –**

**- Gracias a ustedes por aceptar, me habría sentido muy mal después de tener que sacrificarme y cenar dos veces, aquí con la tía abuela y en tu casa. Fue mejor hacer una sola. –**

**- Pues no creo que ese sacrificio te hubiera caído tan mal, insisto en que estás más delgada y es porque no te alimentas bien, Candy, tienes demasiadas ocupaciones, creo que deberías dejar de hacer algunas cosas. –**

**- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, Patty, yo me siento bien y sí me alimento cómo debe ser, lo que pasa es que a veces no tengo tiempo de venir a casa y como cualquier cosa en donde ande, pero me aseguro de incluir frutas y verduras, te lo aseguro. Además, seguramente se debe al ejercicio, entre montar, nadar y correr por la playa, es normal que esté delgada, ¿no crees? –**

**- Pues entonces, baja el ritmo y haz menos ejercicio, si nadas no corras, porque si te digo que ya no montes sería inútil. Además, está lo del hospital, no creo que debas ir todos los días. Puedes encargarle a alguien más que esté al pendiente. –**

**- No puedo Patty, esos niños me necesitan, además, cuando viaje a New York ya no los veré. Por eso quiero dedicarles los días que me queden aquí. –**

**- Está bien, ya no te diré más, eres una necia. –**

**- Y tú pareces mi mamá, pero te lo agradezco, Patty. –**

**- ¡Vamos hija, voy a cambiarte! –**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¡Cuidado, si te oye Abigail, te irá mal! –**

Más tarde, la noche había caído y ya todos estaban listos para festejar, sólo esperaban a que Annie y la familia de Patty llegaran.

**- Señorita Andley, sus invitadas ya han llegado. –**

**- Hágalas pasar al salón. –**

**- Sí madame Elroy. –**

**- ¡Buenas noches! –**

**- Buenas noches, es un gusto que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación. –**

**- El gusto es nuestro, además, Candy es como una nieta para mí y ahora que yo viajaré y que mi querida nieta Patty se quedará un tiempo con ustedes, me siento más agradecida aún. –**

**- No tiene de qué preocuparse, Patricia es una excelente chica y es un gusto recibirla. Lo mismo que a usted señorita Brighton. La felicito por su dedicación al arte, ya Candice me informó que también viajará con la familia de Patricia a Londres mañana. Y lo mejor, para tocar con la sinfónica de Londres, tus padres deben de sentirse muy orgullosos de tener una hija tan virtuosa en la música. –**

**- Se lo agradezco, señora Elroy. -**

**- Bien, si ya estamos todos, será mejor pasar al comedor. –**

Todos habían salido del salón cuando Archie jaló a Annie del brazo. Y la sacó por la puerta del salón que daba a la playa.

**- ¿A dónde me llevas Archie? ¡Suéltame! –**

**- ¿Así que te vas? ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo? ¿No ibas a despedirte de mí? –**

**- ¡Suéltame Archie, me lastimas! ¿Qué te pasa? –**

**- No me digas que no lo deseas. Si te acuestas con Neal, qué más da que te despidas de mi de la misma manera. –**

**- ¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un bruto! –**

**- No creo que más que él, hasta donde recuerdo, antes no opinabas lo mismo. Y deja de gritar que no pienso hacerte nada. Sólo hemos tropezado con la arena a causa de tu resistencia, no soy tan vil ni necesito valerme de esto para forzar a una mujer a estar conmigo y mucho menos cuando no la deseo, no me interesas. ¡Sólo quiero que me digas a dónde vas y por qué no me habías dicho que te ibas! –**

Archie se puso de pie y ayudó a Annie a hacerlo también pero no la soltó.

**- ¡No veo por qué tuviera que informarte de mis decisiones! –**

**- ¿Así que no ves el por qué? ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, no hemos hecho público la disolución del compromiso! –**

**- ¡Pues, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya todo el mundo lo ha dado por hecho, y gracias a ti! Ya que te has paseado con todas las damas de medio Florida por todos los eventos importantes y se te ha visto en situaciones demasiado comprometedoras con la mayoría de ellas. ¡Y ni que decir en el club! –**

**- ¿Celosa acaso? –**

**- ¡No sueñes Archie! Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, entre tú y yo ya no existe ninguna relación, por lo tanto, ni yo me entrometo en tu vida ni tú en la mía. ¡Y suéltame! –**

**- Claro y eso a ti te cae de maravilla ¿no? ¡Así puedes seguir revolcándote con Neal a tu antojo! –**

((¡PLAFF!))

**- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan miserable? ¿Y con qué derecho te atreves a insultarme de esta manera? –**

**- ¡Con el mismo derecho con el que tú me has puesto en ridículo delante de todo el mundo burlándote de mí con el imbécil de Neal! Ni siquiera pudiste buscarte otro que no fuera parte de mi familia, y aparte de todo tenía que ser Neal. ¡Ese mal nacido que toda la vida nos ha fastidiado a mi hermano y a mí! ¡y a Candy! ¿Te olvidas de cómo trató a Candy en el pasado? ¿De cómo te ha tratado a ti todo el tiempo? ¡No me vengas con remilgos de gran dama cuando no te has comportado como tal! No tenías ningún derecho a hacerme esto, eras mía, mi prometida, íbamos a casarnos. ¿Cómo pudiste Annie Brighton? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi con él? ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí cuando iba a decirte que no quería esperar más y que quería casarme contigo lo más pronto posible? Y te encuentro besándote con él. ¡Con Neal Legan! ¡Maldición! –**

**- Lo siento mucho Archie, en verdad lo siento, yo no quería que pasara esto, no imaginé que tú… - **Annie no podía hablar, su voz se quebraba a causa del llanto y su vista se nublaba por el torrente de lágrimas que se resistían a dejar de salir** -**

**- No imaginaste que yo llegaría porque te había dicho que no iría a verte esa noche ya que estaba muy cansado ¿no? y pensaste que, ¿cómo ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad? Todo era un maldito plan, maldita sea, lo había planeado todo para darte una sorpresa y el sorprendido fui yo. Le doy gracias a Dios de haber llegado antes porque seguramente de haberme tardado un poco más, te habría encontrado revolcándote como una cualquiera con él y entonces habrías sido la culpable de que matara a ese perro como lo que es y me habría arrepentido, no sabes cuánto, porque después de todo, el culpable no es él sino tú que no supiste comportarte como una dama. Él a final de cuentas es hombre. ¡Y un hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere que llegue! – **Archie estaba cada vez más furioso, sus lindos ojos ámbar destellaban por la furia como dos llamaradas** -**

**- Archie… ¿cómo puedes decirme todo esto? Eres… has sido tan…**

**- ¿Tan estúpido? Si, lo sé, he sido un estúpido, no sé cómo me dejé engañar por tu carita de mujer desvalida. ¡Fui un estúpido y sigo siéndolo porque aquí estoy muerto de rabia y de celos! ¡Fui un estúpido por haber creído que serías la mujer perfecta para ser la madre de mis hijos! Fui un estúpido por dejarme convencer con tus lágrimas. Deja de llorar que ya no te sirve de nada, no te creo nada, no eres más que una…**

**- ¡Archie! – **Candy había llegado justo en ese momento y había quedado perpleja al escuchar las palabras con las que Archie lastimaba a Annie y no podía tolerarlo** -**

**- Déjalo Candy, no te metas en esto. Ya es tiempo de aclarar las cosas, por favor vete y déjanos solos, trata de que no se den cuenta los demás, por favor Candy. –**

**- Pero Annie, no creo que…**

**- ¡Vete! – **Annie había parado de llorar por un momento al ver a Candy, aunque las lágrimas continuaban derramándose pero con menos intensidad, su mirada había cambiado, la fortaleza que se escuchó en su voz al hacer callar a Candy y gritarle con desprecio que se fuera lograron que Candy entendiera que esa era una batalla que Annie tenía que librar sola -

**- ¡No le grites! Ella sólo se preocupa por ti, pero tú no te das cuenta ¡porque eres una egoísta que sólo piensa en si misma! –**

**- ¡Basta Archie! Regresaré adentro y trataré de que no se den cuenta los demás, diré que han ido a dar una caminata por la playa para despedirse. No hagan más tonterías, dejen de insultarse. –**

**- Por favor, Candy, retírate o me iré yo y no lo tomes personal, pero te repito que esto es algo entre Archie y yo. –**

**- Está bien Annie, lo entiendo. - **Candy regresó al salón preocupada pero convencida de que era lo mejor **-**

**- Y no olvidemos a Neal. ¡Tu querido amante! –**

**- No, no lo olvido Archie, precisamente de él es que quiero hablarte. Aunque no pasó nada con Neal, más allá de un beso, incluso si hubiera pasado más, no es asunto tuyo. ¿Acaso crees que nunca me enteré de la larga lista de mujeres que metías en tu cama en Chicago? Claro que lo sabía y me callé, lo hice porque creí que era normal, había escuchado a las amigas de mamá comentarlo tantas veces antes y cómo ellas aguantaban y aceptaban eso de sus maridos para que no las abandonaran. Yo me sentía tan poca cosa, no era lo suficientemente mujer para ti, yo no te llenaba, necesitabas más y yo estaba como una estúpida enamorada de ti que no quería perderte y por eso decidí aguantarlo también o al menos creí que podría, y eso sin contar el hecho de que sabía que seguías enamorado de Candy como un idiota y que yo no ocupaba el principal lugar en tu corazón. Pero me cansé Archie, te juro que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas y te di mil oportunidades, pero tú simplemente no me amabas y si lo hiciste, no lo suficiente. Fue por eso que me alejé, por eso empecé a poner distancia entre nosotros poco a poco y tú lo sabías Archie, tus caricias comenzaron a dolerme y cuando estaba en la cama contigo me sentía usada, no había magia, no había amor, sólo una pasión carnal, sólo me utilizabas Archie y no era justo, cómo tampoco es justo ahora que intentes juzgarme por intentar buscar respuestas y por darme la oportunidad de sentirme amada por alguien que sí me valora, que no piensa en otra cuando está conmigo y no me refiero unicamente a sexo sino a estar contigo de verdad, en todos los sentidos, en todos los momentos importantes, en los logros, en las trsitezas, en involucrarse en las cosas que son importantes para ti, que se desvive en atenciones y te hacer sentir importante. Yo jamás te falté, nunca. Iba a hablar contigo pero no sabía cómo enfrentarte, tenía miedo. Esa noche aproveché como bien dijiste para llamar a Neal, pero no por las razones que tú crees, sino para pedirle tiempo y que no me buscara, necesitaba arreglar las cosas contigo primero y te debía una explicación, debía terminar contigo y él entendió, ya se despedía cuando se regresó y me tomó por sorpresa su beso, no voy a mentirte, le correspondí, no pude hacer nada sólo sucedió, no fue planeado y cuando reaccioné para soltarme de él porque estaba mal… te escuché a ti y entonces todo se desmoronó, sentí que la tierra se habría bajo mis pies y caía en un vacío sin final. Quería explicarte todo, quería pedirte perdón, quería decirte tantas cosas pero no podía Archie, no quería herirte, no sabía cómo empezar, que palabras utilizar, me importaba lo que sintieras, aunque a ti nunca te importó lo que sintiera yo. Así que no me vengas ahora con que, con qué derecho hago lo que quiero y si me revuelco con Neal o con cualquier otro, como tú mismo lo has mencionado, ya no importa. Ya todo terminó, es mi problema ahora. ¡Antes de atreverte a juzgar a los demás empieza contigo mismo! –**

**- Annie, yo no sabía que tú… lo de Chicago no tenía importancia para mí. Tú eras diferente, jamás te habría comparado con ninguna otra. Créeme, tú representabas algo distinto, eras la mujer que convertiría en mi esposa, la futura madre de mis hijos. Nunca te habría comparado con nadie más. – **

**- ¿Ni siquiera con Candy? – **

**- … -** Archie había bajado la guardia, las llamas de sus ojos ámbar se habían apagado y ahora comenzaban a enfriarse debido a la cruda verdad que no había querido ver o aceptar antes** -**

**- ¿Lo ves? Tu silencio lo dice todo. –**

**- No, ni siquiera con Candy. –**

**- No sé que más pueda decirte Archie. Te aseguro que nunca quise lastimarte. Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran distintas pero ya no importa ahora, supongo que debemos aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros errores, yo soy tan culpable como tú de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, no tanto por mí, sino para que tú no lleves una carga tan pesada en tu corazón como lo es el odio. Yo ya me perdoné a mi misma y he decidido comenzar una nueva historia. Buena suerte Archie y una vez más, perdóname. –**

**- ¡Espera! Necesito pedirte algo. –**

**- No es necesario, Archie. Me quedaré un momento en la recepción para no ser descortés y que los demás no se den cuenta de esto, te prometo que trataré de ser lo más discreta posible y de apresurar mi partida con el pretexto de que mañana salimos de viaje. Adiós, Archie. –**

Archie se acercó hasta Annie que se encontraba dándole la espalda y con la mirada al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La rodeó y se paró frente a ella para después tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla hacia él.

**- Lo que quiero pedirte Annie, es que me perdones por lo estúpido que he sido y por todo el dolor que te causé. Nunca debí de haberme equivocado tanto contigo. Espero que tú puedas perdonarme, porque yo no puedo. –**

Archie separó el abrazo y levantó la cara de Annie con su mano en la mejilla fue acercándose a ella, ambos sabían lo que seguía y Annie cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, como si el beso de Archie fuera a entrar dentro de ellos y remover el dolor que llevaban dentro. Era un beso distinto, cálido y de despedida.

Al día siguiente Annie había partido rumbo a Londres a tratar de reconstruir su corazón y empezar una nueva etapa en su vida. Los días pasaron y sólo faltaba una semana para la presentación del proyecto en el que Candy debería convencer a los socios de Albert de invertir con ella en la creación de los estudios de cinematografía. Archie estaba un poco distraído a veces, de alguna manera le había dolido mucho lo sucedido con Annie y que se hubiera marchado así, pero de cualquier manera se dedicaba a sus obligaciones en el consorcio de New York, dónde se mantenía la mayoría del tiempo para apoyar a Candy mientras ella se encargaba del proyecto en Florida. Candy estaba cada vez más nerviosa y ansiosa, deseaba que el día de la presentación llegará ya, pero al mismo tiempo que no. Patty era su gran apoyo, ahora que estaba en casa con ella y la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, Albert sabía lo que representaba para Candy este proyecto, era un gran reto para ella en muchos aspectos y aunque ella no le hubiera dicho nada, sus ojos si lo hacían, esperaba que Candy pudiera resistir lo que venía y necesitaba que fuera así.

**- Candy, ¿podemos hablar un momento, por favor? –**

**- Claro que sí Albert. –**

**- Por mí no se preocupen, necesito ir a la editorial un momento. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! –**

**- Gracias, Patty. Vayamos a la playa Candy, demos un paseo. –**

**- Si. ¿Te ocurre algo, Albert? Te noto algo distraído últimamente. –**

**- Si, me pasa algo, Candy. –**

**- Estás muy serio. Hay algo que te molesta ¿no es así? –**

**- Así es, y mucho. –**

**- Y por la manera en que me ves y por como hablas, yo soy la causante, me imagino. –**

**- De cierta manera, pero no del todo. –**

**- Vaya, por lo menos podré compartir la culpa con alguien. ¿De qué se trata Albert? –**

**- De matrimonio. –**

**By Dani**

**¡Hola chikas… que tal! Espero que se encuentren todas muy bien, aquí les dejo mi nuevo capítulo espero que les guste. Les agradezco a todas por su paciencia y por dedicar parte de su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia y escribirme, son geniales! **

**Gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, se siente genial recibir mensajes de interés en ella, y aunque también he recibido mucho abucheo, los buenos deseos pueden más. **

**Respecto a este capítulo, espero que les guste, es algo melodramático como yo, y es que me encanta el drama, aunque está de más decirlo, porque obviamente ya se han dado cuenta. ¡!Sorry!!**

**¡Y cómo dije en uno de los capítulos anteriores, que aún nos sobraba mucho pero mucho corazón; pues ahora les digo lo contrario, nos va a hacer falta mucho, pero mucho corazón!**

**Creo que quién se comerá las uñas en esta ocasión seré yo. Ahora si viene el huracán y no sólo el ojo, sino el cuerpo entero.**

**¡Hasta pronto! **

**¡Kisses & hugs! **

**xoxoxo**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	30. EL JUEGO DEL DESTINO

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Por fin había llegado la fecha de la tan esperada presentación del proyecto ante los socios de Albert, los mismos que, de interesarse y aceptar la sociedad, se convertirían en los nuevos socios de Candy. Dejando así, a Albert libre de una responsabilidad más. Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa y era normal, había llegado uno de los momentos determinantes en su función como directiva del corporativo, pero en la opinión de Patty, había algo más, Candy se encontraba distinta, intranquila, algo le preocupaba más que la misma presentación y ese cambio había sido a partir de aquella tarde en la que Albert le había pedido hablar con ella con un semblante sumamente distinto.

**- Candy, quisiera hacerte una pregunta un tanto indiscreta… sé que no es mi costumbre hacerlo y seguramente te ha de extrañar que lo haga pero es que… creo que es necesario. –**

**- Entonces... no hay problema Patty, sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. ¿De qué se trata? –**

**- Bien. Aquella tarde en la que Albert recién había llegado de Chicago y pidió hablar contigo… ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Ustedes dos discutieron por alguna razón? Sé que hago mal en entrometerme y que si no me lo has contado es porque no quieres hablar de ello pero, desde ese día estás muy extraña, te pasas horas enteras con la vista al mar, ya sea aquí en la oficina o en casa, sin decir una sola palabra y eso en ti es preocupante. ¿Tiene que ver con la casa de filmación? Candy, si Albert te ha pedido que te retractes de este compromiso quizás deberías hacerle caso, desde que regresaste de New York que te encuentras distinta, no se me ha olvidado aquella vez que me llamaste de madrugada desde New York, a ti te pasaba algo y no quisiste decírmelo, tal vez el haber regresado a New York… quizá el hecho de que se trate de actuación aunque no sea teatro, estoy segura que te ha afectado. Además, no has mencionado para nada el nombre de esa compañía y no sé… creo que algo grave está sucediendo. Candy, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y que yo te apoyaré en todo, déjame ayudarte, no necesitas hacerte cargo de todo tú sola, a mi me sobra tiempo ahora que no estoy todo el día en la editorial y me encantaría ayudarte un poco. –**

Candy se mantenía callada, Patty había logrado una reacción en ella, de repente al mencionar aquella tarde con Albert, había abandonado su gran silla de piel para caminar y posesionarse frente a la gran ventana que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Patty se había dado cuenta de su reacción y al mencionar al famoso socio de Chicago las manos de Candy se habían tensado en respuesta.

**- Patty, no te preocupes, lo que Albert y yo hablamos no tiene que ver con esta negociación, por lo menos no directamente. Te lo diré en otro momento, ahora estoy algo nerviosa no te lo voy a negar, pero nada que no pueda manejar. Por otra parte, me ayudará mucho que estés conmigo esta tarde. Tienes razón con respecto al socio de Chicago y mi actitud desde que volví de New York. Esa noche te llamé porque George me había dicho quien era el socio de Albert en Chicago y… me impactó un poco. No te dije nada porque decidí que sería darle demasiada importancia y provocar que mis sentimientos entorpezcan la negociación. –**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿De quién se trata, Candy? –**

**- De… Robert Hathaway, el director de la compañía Stratford en New York y ahora socio de Albert en Chicago de, Hathaway CA. En un principio no me di cuenta porque en ese momento las cosas estaban demasiado revueltas en mi vida, yo no estaba al tanto de las negociaciones que Albert estaba llevando en ese momento, no fue hasta después, cuando decidí involucrarme en el corporativo y comencé con mi preparación, que George me contó un poco, mencionó que Albert había invertido en la construcción del teatro en Chicago pero no entró en detalles y yo tampoco me interesé en ese momento. Supongo que preferí ignorar el hecho y ni George mencionó nombres ni yo tampoco pregunté. Fue en New York cuando me percaté de que estaba por realizar una sociedad y no tenía idea de con quien, le pregunté a George y fue entonces que lo supe, esa fue la razón por la que te llamé, pensaba contártelo pero como ya te lo dije, lo pensé mejor y decidí que no era necesario. El resto ya lo sabes, estoy totalmente nerviosa e intranquila de sólo imaginar que… que se mencione… bueno… que se toque algún tema incomodo. Por eso te agradeceré que me acompañes esta tarde. Albert no estará presente, ha decidido dejarme actuar a mi sola y cree que me desenvolveré mejor si él no está. –**

**- Está bien Candy, ahora te entiendo. Pero si te soy sincera, aún y con lo que me has contado respecto al señor Hathaway, creo que hay algo más e insisto en que tiene que ver con esa plática entre Albert y tú, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que me utilizas de excusa para no permanecer ni un solo momento a solas con él? pero no insistiré más, si necesitaras hablarlo después, sabes que estaré para escucharte. –**

**- Tienes razón Patty, es sólo que ni yo misma me entiendo y necesito asimilar lo que sucede, te prometo que te contaré todo, lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que… existen en mí… sentimientos hacia Albert… que… que no logro entender y que no sabía que existían hasta ese momento, estoy muy confundida y esa tarde me ha propuesto algo que no sé cómo enfrentar, no puedo ni darle la cara, lo evito desde entonces porque él espera una respuesta de mi parte que yo aún no le puedo dar. No quiero pensar más en esto por ahora Patty, por favor entiéndeme, esperemos a que finalice la negociación y entonces ya no tendré más excusas y deberé tomar una decisión, es ahí cuando más necesitaré de mi amiga Patty. –**

**- Oh Candy, esto parece ser más de lo que imaginé. Por lo pronto, debemos irnos, apenas si tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen los socios. –**

**- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde Patty? Y definitivamente, no tenemos tiempo. En unas horas llegará George con el señor Hathaway y las otras personas interesadas en el proyecto. Yo debo estar aquí y para entonces, tener todo listo en la sala de juntas. –**

**- Candy, le has dedicado demasiado tiempo a este negocio y definitivamente estás preparada para realizar una propuesta interesante y completamente exitosa. Pero creo que deberías tomarte un descanso. Estoy segura que un baño caliente te ayudará a relajarte un poco y ponerte más linda aún. Te aseguro que con sólo verte, esos hombres firmarán el contrato de inmediato. –**

**- ¡Por Dios Patty! Qué cosas se te ocurren. Pero creo que tienes razón, una tina humeante y con esencia me vendría de maravilla. Sólo que para eso, necesitaríamos ir a casa, lo que significa que Albert estará ahí y es seguro que tendré que verlo por lo del proyecto, le extrañará verme ahí a esta hora y por otro lado, Abigail no tardará en agobiarme con sus atenciones y entonces de nada servirá mi intento de relajarme. –**

**- Bueno, no en realidad. Recuerda que poseo una residencia aquí en Florida, el hecho de que me esté quedando en tu casa ahora no quiere decir que no pueda utilizarla. Vamos, iremos a mi casa y te relajarás un poco, no hay servidumbre, les hemos dado vacaciones así que tendrás que atenderte tú sola tal y como deseas. –**

**- Es una buena idea, pero no tengo otro atuendo para ponerme. –**

**- Eso no es problema, llamaremos a la modista y le pediremos que te envíe uno de los tantos que la señora Elroy ordenó para ti. Así, no habrá problema. –**

**- Vaya, como diría la tía abuela: ¡Es la ventaja de ser toda una Andley! –**

Candy y Patty: **¡jajajaja!**

Candy y Patty se marcharon a prepararse para la presentación. Candy estaba muy estresada y desesperada, había algo más y Patty lo sabía, por lo que necesitaba estar a su lado y darle ánimo, esto era un reto muy importante para su amiga y la iba a apoyar hasta el final. Después de haberse relajado un poco habían regresado al corporativo para entrevistarse con los socios de Albert que llegarían en cualquier momento. Candy se dirigía a su oficina en busca de algunos documentos que hacían falta mientras Patty terminaba de ultimar detalles en la sala de juntas.

**- Señorita Candy, buenas tardes. ¿Está lista? –**

**- ¡Buenas tardes, George! Está todo listo para la presentación, sólo voy por unos documentos a mi oficina y podremos empezar. ¿En dónde está el señor Hathaway, George? –**

**- Me han avisado de recepción que acaba de llegar. Bajaré para guiarlos personalmente a la sala de juntas, señorita. Sólo quise asegurarme primero de que usted ya estuviera preparada. –**

**- George, ¿Albert se ha quedado en casa con la tía abuela o han salido a algún lugar? –**

**- Tengo entendido que se quedaría en casa y esperaría a que usted regresara con noticias de la reunión. Está usted muy preocupada por la desmejora en la salud de Emilia en los últimos días, lo entiendo y William también. –**

**- Sí, ¿Albert aún está molesto por haberle ocultado lo de la tía abuela, verdad? ¿Le ha comentado a usted algo al respecto, George? –**

**- Señorita, creo que no es momento para esta conversación, nos esperan para la reunión. William no está molesto con usted, quédese tranquila. Me pidió que le preguntara si aceptaría brindar con él por el éxito de la negociación esta noche, si es que usted no tiene otros compromisos. –**

**- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que los convenceré de invertir? –**

**- William confía en usted y en su capacidad para lograrlo y también Emilia, ha dicho que usted sabrá representarla. –**

**- Vaya, todos parecen conocer el desenlace de esta negociación. Bien, entonces será mejor que pasemos a la sala de juntas e iniciemos de una vez. Por cierto, Patty estará presente en función de mi asistente, espero que no le moleste, George, usted es más que mi asesor y no quisiera imponerle nada.. –**

**- Por supuesto que no, señorita Candy. Usted es la Presidente y si así lo ha decidido entonces así será. Ahora, si no tiene ninguna pregunta sobre el contrato antes de la reunión, bajaré a recibir a los socios de William para guiarlos a la reunión. Con permiso. –**

**- Sí, George, adelante. –**

Candy regresó a la sala de Juntas y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de demostrar seguridad, quien la viera estaría completamente convencido de que era así. Desprendía seguridad por cada poro e inundaba la habitación con su inconfundible aroma a rosas, lucía realmente hermosa, con un atuendo ejecutivo que lograba un efecto deslumbrante con su blanca piel y realzaba su figura aún más, pues consistía en un conjunto negro con pantalones al cuerpo, blusa de seda en color rosa pálido con escote imperial y una elegante chaqueta inglesa, también de corte imperial en color negro, que se amoldaba a la blusa y que combinó con unas lindas botas altas de piel en el mismo tono de rosa de la blusa, que se escondían en su mayoría bajo el pantalón. Llevaba el cabello recogido en alto por un lindo broche de plata adornado con piedras preciosas en color negro y rosa con algunos rizos traviesos que caían alrededor de su rostro, unos pendientes de brillantes y una fina y delicada réplica del escudo Andley, en dos oros original y blanco, colgando delicadamente en su cuello.

**- Candy, ya está todo listo, las carpetas contienen toda la información que me pediste que incluyera. Creo que es todo. –**

**- Estoy revisando que no haya ningún error. Patty, la foto del terreno no está aquí. ¿La has puesto en otra parte? –**

**- No, creí que tú habías ido por ellas a la oficina hace un momento. –**

**- Oh, es verdad, cuando me encontré con George me distraje con la conversación y lo olvidé, regresé a la sala de juntas sin ellas. –**

**- Iré por ellas entonces, los socios entrarán en cualquier momento. –**

**- Déjalo, Patty, yo lo haré. Además, necesito dar algunas indicaciones a la asistente de Archie en jurídico. No me tardaré. –**

**- Está bien. –**

En Londres, las cosas para Annie estaban cada vez mejor, todos en la sinfónica la habían acogido con agrado y la ayudaban en sus lecciones. Durante una de las presentaciones privadas que en algunas ocasiones ofrecía la sinfónica en eventos selectos para algunas de las personalidades más importantes de Londres, Annie había reconocido un rostro familiar y al parecer el reconocimiento había sido mutuo y en uno de los descansos de la orquesta, esa figura familiar se acercó.

**- ¿Annie? ¿Annie Brighton? –**

**- ¡Oh Dios, en verdad eres tú! Creí que me lo había figurado, no me hubiera imaginado encontrarte aquí. –**

**- Lo entiendo. –**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la nada sin saber que decir o cómo decirlo. Hasta que el silencio se volvió incomodo y ambos se decidieron a romperlo.

**- ¿Cómo está e-?**

**- Me dio gus –**

**- Discúlpame. ¿Qué ibas a decirme? –**

**- Yo sólo… iba a despedirme, debo regresar, en un momento más comenzaremos a tocar de nuevo. –**

**- Sí, no sabía que tocabas el piano tan bien y mucho menos que formaras parte de la sinfónica. –**

**- En realidad no formo parte, la tía de mi amiga Patty pertenece a ella y me ha invitado a practicar un poco y reforzar mi técnica, estoy muy agradecida y contenta por esta oportunidad, es algo maravilloso. –**

**- Y… ¿Has venido sola? Quiero decir… me refiero a que… ¿nadie más ha venido contigo? –**

**- He viajado a Londres con la tía y la abuela de Patty únicamente. –**

**- Bien. –**

**- Bueno yo… debo irme ya. Me dio gusto saludarte de nuevo. –**

**- Annie espera… yo… es que… yo quisiera… Có- ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Es…? ¿Es ella feliz? –**

**- Candy está bien, al menos siempre intenta mostrar una sonrisa a los demás. No creo que exista nadie más que lo intente tanto y que se esmere cada día más cómo lo hace ella. –**

**- Entonces sigue siendo tan maravillosa como siempre y seguramente, gracias a esa fortaleza que posee, es feliz. –**

**- No estoy de acuerdo. –**

**- ¿Por qué? –**

**- Es agotador vivir cada día así. Intentar cada instante sin descansar… es agotador, créeme, yo lo sé. Debo irme ahora, ya comenzaremos a tocar. Que estés bien. Adiós. –**

**- Adiós. -**

Candy regresaba a la sala de juntas apresurada, se había retrasado un poco con la asistente de Archie y seguramente los socios tendrían algunos minutos ya esperando por ella. No lo pensó más y antes de entrar respiró profundo, dibujó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro e ingresó a la sala de juntas. Una vez adentro, observaba todos los rostros sin detenerse mientras saludaba y se presentaba de manera formal, en ese momento sus ojos detuvieron su recorrido y su mirada se congeló al toparse con esos ojos azules que jamás pensó que volvería a ver por el resto de su vida.

**- Candy, permíteme ayudarte a entregar las fotos del terreno a los socios. – **Le decía Patty mientras se paraba frente a ella y tomaba las fotos de sus manos para tratar de que los demás no se dieran cuenta de la reacción de la rubia **– Candy reacciona, no puedes paralizarte ahora y echar todo tu esfuerzo a la basura, piensa en Albert, en Archie y la señora Elroy. Pero especialmente, piensa en ti, ¿no querías demostrarles que eras capaz? – **le susurraba Patty lo más bajo posible para que nadie más la oyera** –**

**- La señorita Candice Andley, es la encargada de este proyecto y la poseedora del valor total de las acciones en esta inversión. Enseguida les presentará su propuesta y si aceptan formar parte de la sociedad, seguirá siendo ella quien tenga el porcentaje mayor de acciones, puesto que por ser la parte que aporta el capital, le corresponde tal derecho y que los estudios de filmación queden bajo la legislación del consorcio Andley hasta que se realice una nueva sesión con los socios definitivos y se asienten las nuevas bases que estipulen nuevas clausulas en el contrato para los limites en derechos y obligaciones. Señorita Andley, puede usted iniciar. –**

George había tratado de darle tiempo a Candy de recuperarse de la impresión, pero ahora era el momento en que ella debía actuar como se esperaba. Entonces Candy se mantenía altiva, no había mencionado una sola palabra y sólo miraba al frente con una mirada destellante, fue al término de las palabras de George, que su rostro frío e impenetrable cambió de nuevo al mostrar su linda sonrisa.

**- Bien, como ya lo ha explicado mi asesor legal, el señor Johnson, he elaborado una propuesta muy interesante para la realización de este proyecto. Si ya se les ha entregado el material completo a todos, pasemos por favor a estudiar el plan de la inversión.**

Candy comenzó con su presentación y desde el momento en que inició, jamás mostró un sólo flaqueo, se mantuvo, fría, imparcial, segura, divertida, orgullosa y con un derroche de confianza que dejó a Robert Hathaway, convencido de que debía concretarse la sociedad cuanto antes. Había transcurrido ya 1 ½ hrs., desde el inicio de la reunión, tiempo en el que Candy no había parado de explicar cada detalle que el empresario y sus acompañantes pedían.

**- Bien, caballeros, ¿qué les parece? –**

**- Sin duda señorita Andley, su propuesta ha rebasado mis expectativas y sin ninguna duda, estoy interesado en la sociedad, sólo que hay una persona más que desea invertir en este proyecto, pero por razones de fuerza mayor no alcanzó a llegar a la reunión y si usted no tiene inconveniente, le pediría una nueva reunión para que mi socio se encuentre presente y podamos cerrar la negociación satisfactoriamente y firmar el contrato. –**

**- Bueno, usted sabe que el tiempo es indispensable y costoso en los negocios. Además, yo debo viajar a New York en unos días y estaré ausente por tiempo indeterminado, sería cuestión de que cuando su socio regrese y si aún mi propuesta está disponible para entonces, me contacten, ya sea por medio del señor Johnson o en el corporativo en New york, para concertar una nueva cita. –**

**- Entonces no está usted tan segura de su propio proyecto ya que, al no lograr concretar la negociación hoy se está cerrando a una nueva negociación. ¿Acaso tiene miedo que de pasar algunos días estudiemos mejor su propuesta y encontremos algunos huecos que usted no podrá rellenar después de su apantallante presentación de esta tarde? –**

**- Está usted equivocada. Precisamente porque estoy segura de que este proyecto será un éxito, ya que como he dicho, la inversión redituará arriba del 200%, es que les digo que podría ser que para cuando su socio regrese, el proyecto ya no esté disponible para ustedes, porque seguramente ya existirán otros socios. –**

**- ¿Entonces por qué no están aquí ahora? ¿No cree que igual pudieron haberse interesado antes de que nos hiciera la propuesta a nosotros, cómo después? –**

**- Estoy totalmente convencida de que sí. Pero la razón por la que USTED y sus acompañantes están hoy aquí sin que estén de por medio otros interesados, se debe precisamente a que no he mostrado este proyecto a nadie más que a ustedes y lo he hecho así, a petición de William Andley, en consideración a la sociedad que realizó con el señor Hathaway. – **Candy comenzaba a sentir una nueva sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, ¨coraje de orgullo herido¨, por lo que decidió desviar su mirada hacia Robert Hathaway y éste entendió de inmediato –

**- Entiendo, señorita Andley. El señor Andley me habló del proyecto desde que iniciamos la negociación para la** **sociedad del teatro de Chicago, yo tenía mis dudas entonces, pero lo he analizado y usted ha terminado de convencerme de que invertir en cine, definitivamente será mi mejor inversión y por mi parte, considéreme su nuevo socio, señorita Andley. Firmaré el contrato ahora si las condiciones que me planteó el señor Andley en ese entonces, siguen en pie. Mi aportación será es su mayoría técnica y el porcentaje en capital será menor al de los demás al inicio y conforme vaya evolucionando acrecentaré mis acciones, pero habrá un porcentaje que mi socio resguardará en garantía hasta el momento en que cuente con el capital suficiente para adquirirlas. Espero que esté usted al tanto y de acuerdo. –**

**- Así es señor Hathaway. Ya William y yo lo hemos hablado, no le voy a negar que me entusiasma que usted forme parte de este proyecto, su talento y su trayectoria son piezas fundamentales pero, al parecer, su socia, la señorita aquí presente, no está del todo convencida de que sea una buena decisión invertir en mi propuesta, quizá desee hablarlo con ella un poco más y reunirnos más tarde, pero antes de proceder en algo más, quisiera que se definieran los roles de cada presente y su importancia en esta negociación, necesito saber con quién estoy negociando y no puedo detenerme a escuchar opiniones de terceros si es el caso, así que, si lo desea, pueden analizarlo antes de tomar una decisión definitiva y nombrar al representante de la misma, cómo ya se lo dije, me interesa definir esta situación cuanto antes, debo viajar lo antes posible así que no poseo de mucho tiempo y si insisto es por consideración a William y por supuesto a su talento, señor Hathaway. –**

**- Por favor, llámeme Robert, señorita Andley. No es necesario, he tomado mi decisión y no necesito analizarlo más. En cuanto a la señorita, su opinión es importante para mí, es una gran conocedora del tema, pero no se encuentra aquí en función de mi socia, en realidad ella está aquí en calidad de representación de mi verdadero socio. –**

**- Bien, Robert, usted también llámeme Candy. En ese caso, no hay necesidad de posponer más la negociación. Si la señorita… representa a su socio, entonces no necesitamos una nueva reunión, si ella está de acuerdo, podemos firmar el contrato ahora y fijar los estatutos y el porcentaje correspondiente de acciones de cada uno. Siendo ella la representante tiene el poder para hacerlo. –**

**- No Candy, ella no es la representante legal, posee una representación limitada, puede intervenir para defender los intereses de su representado pero no puede tomar decisiones por él. –**

**- Vaya, debe de confiar demasiado en usted para pedirle este tipo de intervención. –**

**- Así es, tenemos una relación que nos vincula de una manera especial e inquebrantablemente. Por eso es que acepté estar aquí. –**

Candy nuevamente dirigió la conversación hacia Hathaway, sin responder al comentario de la joven.

**- Robert, tengo entendido, según me informó el señor Johnson aquí presente, ya que él participó en muchas de las negociaciones de Chicago, que usted, Robert, había estado representando a su socio anteriormente en dichas negociaciones ¿le ha retirado ese poder? –**

**- Lo que usted ha dicho es correcto, Candy. Yo aún puedo decidir, es sólo que me gustaría que sea él mismo quien lo haga en este punto de la negociación, espero que me entienda, es una inversión muy importante y la aportación que él realizará es por demás significativa, al punto de que, se posicionaría casi a la par con usted, en porcentaje de acciones. –**

**- Entonces, es una lástima que no hayamos llegado a un acuerdo, pero seguramente más adelante podamos trabajar en un nuevo proyecto o ¿debería entender que usted no desea participar en ningún otro si no es en compañía de su socio? –**

**- No se trata de eso Candy, es sólo que hemos planeado esto considerando muchos aspectos y en realidad, la realización de este proyecto es un sueño de ambos, pero sobre todo sería un logro para él, no podría continuar solo sin que los remordimientos me persigan. Por otra parte, por el momento no poseo el capital suficiente, he invertido en Chicago y en la renovación de mi compañía en New York y pasarán meses antes de que comience a ver las ganancias, es por eso que mi socio aportaría el capital suficiente para cubrir las aportaciones de ambos y sin él, yo no puedo hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. –**

**- Entiendo, ¿y si yo le ofrezco hacer un nuevo contrato en el que su aportación sea únicamente técnica los primeros 2 años? Para entonces, Robert, su sociedad con William ya habrá dado resultados y usted contará con el capital suficiente para participar activamente en las acciones de la filmográfica. ¿Qué me responde? ¿Acepta? –**

**- ¿Está usted segura de lo que está diciendo? –**

**- Claro que sí, yo no juego con algo tan serio, Robert. –**

**- Candy, su oferta es por demás tentadora, me pone usted en una encrucijada. –**

**- Está bien, Robert, no es esa mi intención, créame, sólo me gustaría que esto se hubiera resuelto satisfactoriamente desde hoy. No se preocupe, entiendo su punto. Estaré en Florida por 3 días más, el martes viajaré a New York, tómese este tiempo para pensarlo, Robert. Esperaré recibir su llamada antes de mi viaje. –**

**- Espere, Candy, acepto su propuesta con una petición que espero usted acepte. –**

**- ¿De qué se trata? –**

**- Una vez que mi socio regrese, usted le permita formar parte del proyecto y reestructurar el contrato en caso de ser necesario, claro, que siempre buscando la mejor alternativa para su beneficio. –**

**- Está bien, Robert, lo consideraré, tiene usted mi palabra. –**

**- Bien, en ese caso firmemos el contrato. –**

Candy se puso de pie sonriente y le ofreció la mano a Hathaway.

**- Bienvenido a CA films, socio. George redactará el nuevo contrato y mañana a las 12:00 pm., nos reuniremos nuevamente con el bufete jurídico para la firma del contrato. A las 5 se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de inicio de la construcción y la colocación de la primera piedra. A las 21:00 hrs., habrá una recepción en honor a la inversión, la cual nos servirá para atraer a más inversionistas. Espero su asistencia Robert y la de su esposa, por supuesto, me encantará conocerla. Es importante que se encuentre usted presente como socio. Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme, necesito atender algunos pendientes, tengo el tiempo encima, espero que me comprenda Robert, fue un placer conocerlo y hacer negocios con usted. –**

**- El placer ha sido mío, Candy. Hasta mañana, entonces. –**

Candy estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de la sala, pero sabía que de hacerlo así, cualquier avance que hubiera tenido se vendría abajo por esa simple acción, así que, tomó fuerza desde su interior y con una sonrisa fría y calculada se dirigió a la acompañante de Robert Hathaway.

**- Con permiso…**

**- Susana Marlowe ¿en verdad no me recuerdas, Candy? –** Le respondía Susana con una voz suave y la mirada fija en la de Candy –

**- Claro que sí, Susana, nunca olvidaría a alguien cómo tú, a una gran actriz quiero decir. Espero que sigas tan bien como te ves y disfrutes de tu estancia en Florida, Susana. George se encargará de asignar un chofer para ustedes durante por el tiempo que permanezcan en la ciudad, por lo que si desean, puede llevarlos a dar un paseo y mostrarles la hermosa playa o a cualquier lugar que deseen ir. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme. Con permiso. - **

**- Gracias, Candy. –**

Susana le respondía con esa inolvidable gentil mirada que atormentó a Candy durante mucho tiempo en sus sueños, Candy sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza sin responder nada más, no deseaba alargar la conversación, sin duda era algo sumamente difícil, jamás habría imaginado que se encontraría con ella de nuevo, pudo haber sido Terry y lo habría entendido o por lo menos eso quería creer, pero ¿Susana? No, definitivamente, ella no.

**((¡TOC, TOC! ))**

**- Señorita Andley, hay un caballero que asegura ser una de las personas citadas para esta reunión y haber mandado a alguien en su representación mientras que él llegaba. –**

**- ¿Robert, su socio llegaba hoy? –**

**- No tenía una fecha exacta, esa es la razón por la que Susana está aquí y tuvo que ausentarse del teatro. –**

**- Entiendo. Hágalo pasar Judith, por favor. –**

**- En seguida, señorita Andley. –**

**- Candy, estás muy cambiada, por poco y no te reconozco. –**

**- Si, tú también has cambiado mucho, te ves muy bien, sobre todo me alegra ver que tu rehabilitación ha sido exitosa. ¿Desean tomar algo más? Mientras esperamos a su socio, Robert. Además, tendremos que explicarle todo lo que se ha hablado en esta reunión. Por cierto, ¿cuál es el nombre de su socio? -**

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió y Susana desvió la mirada, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de Candy y Patty, pero su total atención fue captada cuando la secretaria anunciaba al caballero que ingresaba en la sala.

**- El señor, Terrence Grandchester está aquí, señorita Andry. Con permiso. -**

**- ¡Terry! ¡Por fin has llegado! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? –** Susana se había puesto de pie de inmediato y se había dirigido hasta donde se encontraba Terry, abrazándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando a George y a Patty consternados, y a Candy sintiendo que la sangre se le había congelado, de no ser porque se encontraba sentaba, habría caído al piso, pues en el momento que escuchó su nombre, sintió su cuerpo desaparecer.

**By **

**DaNi**

**¡Chicas lindas, hola de nuevo! Espero que se encuentren bien. Aquí les presento un capítulo más de este mega drama, les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo brindado y el tiempo que le dedican a este fic, en verdad es alentador para su realización.**

**Les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza pero es que he estado con demasiado trabajo, pero aquí está ya. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y me sigan dedicando un campito en su valioso tiempo, gracias por todo y hasta pronto.**

**I´m really sorry por la presencia de Susana de nuevo, para todas aquellas que la detestan.**

**Kisses & huggies**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	31. LADRÓN

**CAPÍTULO 31**

¿Por qué es tan fácil sucumbir en la profundidad? Basta con avanzar un sólo paso para caer en la inmensidad. Noches enteras mi alma ha transitado en el abismo y aún ahí su imagen es tan nítida en mi mente, cierro los ojos y está ahí, volteo a la noche estrellada y siento su mirada. Quisiera poder ausentarme por un momento, desaparecer entre la brisa del reventar de las olas a la orilla del mar, desintegrar mi alma en miles de estrellas y confundirme con ellas por el universo, dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir, volver a empezar desde la memoria en blanco, limpiar mi corazón y al despertar… aún duele… tu amor.

**- El señor, Terrence Grandchester está aquí, señorita Andley. Con permiso. -**

**- ¡Terry! ¡Por fin has llegado! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? –** Susana se había puesto de pie de inmediato y se había dirigido hasta donde se encontraba Terry, abrazándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando a George y a Patty consternados, y a Candy sintiendo que la sangre se le había congelado, de no ser porque se encontraba sentaba, habría caído al piso, pues en el momento que escuchó su voz, sintió su cuerpo desaparecer.

**- Bien Susi, gracias. –**

**- Terry, que bueno que has llegado, no tienes idea de lo que la señorita Andley, quien es la creadora de la nueva propuesta de la filmográfica, nos ha planteado. Debo confesarte, que he caído en sus encantos y te he traicionado, acepté una propuesta que me ha hecho imposible de rechazar. Espero que lo entiendas. –**

**- Créeme Robert, te entiendo. –** Terry rompió el abrazo de Susana y la guió hasta su lugar para ayudarla a tomar asiento de nuevo. Después, se acercó a saludar a los demás, para por último hacerlo con Candy. Caminó hacia ella sin apartar la vista un sólo instante de su rostro hasta quedar frente a ella y tomarle la mano para besar su dorso **– Señorita Andley, tanto tiempo sin vernos, es una verdadera sorpresa venir a encontrarnos en esta situación. –**

Candy no respondió, sentía que los labios de Terry en contacto con su piel, quemaban. Sólo asintió con la cabeza retiró la mano. Patty se acercó a él para entregarle una de las carpetas e indicarle un lugar el cual Terry decidió tomar a lado de Susana, por lo que Candy sólo se dedicó a asentir de nuevo a Patty que le ofrecía una bebida que le diera la excusa para fijar su atención en algo y dejar que tanto Robert, George y Susana, le explicaran la propuesta de Candy. Terry los escuchaba pero no apartaba del todo la vista de Candy que se había mantenido totalmente en silencio desde que él ingresó en la sala, acto que para nada le agradó a Terry, esperaba que fuera ella quien le planteara la propuesta y poder reflejarse en sus ojos aunque fuera sólo un momento, por lo que al final se dirigió a ella.

**- ¡Así que me ha dejado fuera de la jugada! ¿Es tan importante su viaje que no podía concederme esperar ni siquiera un día más, señorita Andley? –**

Candy se estremeció al sentir la profunda mirada de Terry completamente en dirección a ella, si bien se había dado cuenta de que la observaba por momentos, no era lo mismo ser ahora su punto de atención. Respiró profundo, bajó la bebida que hasta el momento había estado observando con detenimiento como si se tratará de algún elixir extraño el cuál le habían asignado analizar, cubriendo su rostro con esa mascara de frialdad que había comenzado a utilizar en momentos como éste, para dirigir su verde mirada a Terry.

**- Lo es. Sin embargo, no he sido yo… señor Grandchester, quien le ha negado la oportunidad de este negocio, usted mismo lo ha hecho al no haberle dado la importancia requerida a esta reunión. Nombra un representante pero sólo para que exprese opiniones sin valor. ¿Por qué no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para otorgarle un poder legal que le permitiera tomar una decisión por usted en dado caso? Lo siento, pero el señor Hathaway ya ha aceptado mi propuesta y ya todo está acordado. –**

Terry no terminaba de descifrar a la nueva Candy que estaba frente a él, su rostro era impenetrable, su mirada era fría y su voz sonaba ajena a ella. Candy estaba distinta, y eso implicaba que para ella… él también lo era.

**- ¿Eso qué significa? –**

**- Significa… señor Grandchester,**

**- Terrence, por favor, Candy. – **La voz de Terry sonó como un gran trueno para Candy y su petición de llamarlo por su primer nombre, era más bien una orden para ella y supo que era mejor obedecerla, por lo que sólo asintió y prosiguió con su explicación. –

**- Significa Terrence, que ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo y usted no forma parte de él. –**

**- Sin embargo, Robert no ha firmado aún y yo me he presentado, el contrato ya está hecho y no hay necesidad de cambiarlo todo. Por otro lado, la propuesta que le ha hecho a Robert, es interesante y creo justo que continué así. Sin embargo, yo estoy interesado en algo más…– **los ojos de Terry destellaron con el mismo brillo que Candy vio en él aquella primera misa en el San Pablo en la que Terry había fijado su mirada en ella al salir de la ceremonia que interrumpió** – **

**- ¿Algo más? –** Candy no pudo evitar pronunciar sus pensamientos** -**

**- Así es, otro tipo de inversión, quiero decir. Firmaré el contrato y compraré el resto de las acciones, crearé un fondo de garantía que respalde las de mi socio y comenzaremos con la realización del proyecto cuanto antes. –**

**- Creo que…**

**- Señorita Andley, si me permite darle mi opinión como su asesor, la propuesta del señor Grandchester es interesante, quizá debiera reconsiderarla. – **Habría intervenido George, al ver que tal vez Candy se dejaría llevar por sentimientos y no por los intereses de la inversión** –**

**- Está bien Terry, perdón, quiero decir Terrence, aquí está el contrato, lea las clausulas y si está de acuerdo, le doy la bienvenida a CA Films. –**

Terry dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, una que Candy le conocía muy bien, la de la victoria.

**- Hay un error en el contrato, el nombre de la compañía es incorrecto. –**

**- ¿Cómo dices? He revisado muy bien el contrato y lo he hecho varias veces y si hay algo de lo que estoy totalmente segura, es del nombre de la compañía y su denominación. ¿Cuál es el error que has encontrado Terry, me lo puedes explicar? – **

Los ojos de Candy destellaban, la máscara había caído dejando ver el verdadero rostro que Terry añoraba. Por lo que él lo devoró en segundos, debía aprovechar cada uno de ellos antes de que Candy volviera a cubrirlo de nuevo.

**- Por supuesto, lo haré y detalladamente. ¿CA Films, no te dice nada? –**

**- Claro que sí, ese es el nombre, no hay ningún error. –**

**- Te equivocas, querida Candy, o tal vez tienes razón y en realidad el nombre era correcto hasta hace unos instantes, sin embargo, ahora debe agregarse mi apellido a la denominación y al nombre. ¿Qué te parece CA&TG STRAFILMS? De esta manera, hasta Robert figuraría. –**

**- ¿Cómo? Nunca se habló de un cambio de nombre. ¡Señor Grandchester! –**

**- Porque no existía otro aportador, pero ahora, la situación ha cambiado y considero esta propuesta justa, señorita Andley, piénselo. –**

Candy estaba furiosa, pero debía controlarse, había entendido el juego de Terry, seguramente se habría propuesto alterarla y hacerla flaquear pero no iba a darle gusto y mucho menos en algo tan importante como lo era el concretar la negociación y quitarle una responsabilidad más a su familia. Cerró los ojos un segundo casi imperceptible pero no para todos, Terry estaba al pendiente del más mínimo gesto y sabía lo que estaba logrando en ella. Fue entonces que Candy tomó el control de sus emociones nuevamente y actuó de la manera profesional que George esperaba.

**- ¿Usted qué opina George? –**

**- Señorita Candy, considero que la propuesta del señor Grandchester tiene fundamento lógico. –**

**- Está bien, modificaremos el nombre. Si no hay nada más que deseen discutir, entonces George redactará el nuevo contrato con las modificaciones correspondientes, los esperará mañana a las 12:00 pm., para la firma del contrato. Todos los demás eventos continúan igual, George lo pondrá al tanto de los mencionados eventos, señor Grandchester. Ahora si me disculpan, debo atender unos pendientes, disculpen por favor. Con permiso. –**

**- Señorita Andley, me gustaría discutir algunos puntos con usted. ¿Me aceptaría una invitación a cenar esta noche? –**

**- Lo siento señor Grandchester, pero esta noche me es imposible y mañana será la recepción, por lo que mi tiempo es sumamente limitado, más aún, después de que esta reunión se alargó más de lo esperado, por lo que no dispongo ni siquiera de un minuto más. Cualquier duda puede hablarlo con George, él es mi asesor legal y en todo caso posee toda mi confianza y el poder necesario para resolver de manera favorable para todos; por lo que podrá darle una mejor solución que yo, y si existe algún otro detalle, será mejor hablarlo en la recepción de mañana. Ahora debo irme, con permiso. –**

Candy salió de la sala de juntas sin perder un minuto más o se desmoronaría ahí dentro.

**- ¡Señorita Candy, espere! –**

**- ¿Qué sucede, George? –**

**- ¿Cuál es su respuesta entonces, señorita Candy? –**

**- ¿Mi respuesta? –**

**- Así es, sobre la invitación que se le ha hecho esta noche. Enviaré al chofer con lo que usted decida, ya sea si acepta o si no podrá por atender otro compromiso. –**

**- Claro que acepto George, mande avisarle que será un placer celebrar con él esta noche, que me siento halagada y que jamás, por ningún motivo rechazaría una invitación de su parte. Lo esperaré en la oficina George, necesito que analicemos la negociación que Archie dejó pendiente por ocuparse de New York en mi ausencia. Esta mañana me ha llamado para darme nuevas indicaciones al respecto, en cuanto le sea posible, por favor venga mi oficina, necesito dejar todo listo para mi viaje y sólo tengo la tarde de hoy, de lo contrario, tendré que venir a trabajar en domingo y no es nada tentador. –**

Terry no había perdido detalle de cada palabra pronunciada por Candy, pues al salir George tras ella, Terry se habría puesto de pie hasta detenerse en la puerta, a lo que Candy también se había dado cuenta y por eso había actuado de esa manera fría, ignorándole abiertamente, pues no podía evitar llenarse de celos al ver a Susana recargada en el brazo de él, mientras no paraba de hablar de cualquier cosa pues sus palabras se distorsionaban mientras se perdía en la profundidad azul de la mirada de Terry. Candy caminó de regreso a la entrada del salón en compañía de George mientras terminaban su conversación.

**- Con permiso. Robert fue un placer conocerlo personalmente y hacer negocios con usted. Lo espero mañana en la recepción. Susana, que sigas bien. Con permiso Terrence. Patty, te esperaré en la oficina. –**

**- Está bien Candy, iré en cuanto termine con los documentos. –**

Candy se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina, había sido demasiada tensión la que había atravesado en ese momento, pero más fuerte había sido la sensación de la calidez de Terry tan cerca de ella y el vacío que se expandía cada vez más entre los dos, pues sin duda, de nuevo estaba con Susana, ¿acaso ella no lo había dejado claro hace un momento? Mantenían una relación, un vínculo inquebrantable que nada NI NADIE podría romper jamás.

**- Terry, el señor Johnson te ha hecho una pregunta. –**

**- Sí, discúlpeme George, necesito retirarme, me ha quedado todo claro, mañana estaré aquí para la firma del contrato. Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme. Con permiso. –**

**- Terry, espera, iré contigo. ¡Terry! –**

**- Susana, creo que Terry tiene algo importante que hacer. Recuerda que la señorita Andley muy amablemente nos ha asignado un chofer para que nos traslade durante nuestra estancia, así que, no debes preocuparte, ya conocemos a Terry, siempre cambia de planes por lo que no se compromete con nadie que pudiera evitarle desarrollaros. Señor Johnson, hasta mañana entonces, tal y como ha dicho mi socio, todo ha quedado muy claro y sólo resta comenzar a trabajar. Un placer conocerla, señorita O´Brien. –**

**- Igualmente, señor Hathaway. –**

**- Los acompañaré al coche, cualquier cosa que necesiten no dude en llamarme. El chofer sabe en donde localizarme de ser necesario. –**

**- Gracias. –**

Robert Hathaway y Susana, salieron del consorcio con rumbo al hotel. Terry se había ido sin haber mencionado en donde se estaba hospedando por lo que no les quedaba más que esperar a que él se reportara.

Candy de nuevo se encontraba frente al gran ventanal de su oficina, absorta en apreciar como el sol comenzaba reposar sobre el mar, para darle espacio a la luna, pues lamentablemente, ambos tan similares pero tan distintos a la vez, no podían permanecer en el mismo lugar. En ese momento la puerta de su oficina se cerró tras ella sin lograr sacarla de sus pensamientos.

**- ¿No es hermosa esta vista Patty? La vida está llena de instantes maravillosos como éste y muy pocas veces nos detenemos a apreciar de su belleza. Vivimos preocupados por superficialidades, dinero, poder, objetos materiales, el qué dirán y un sinfín de cosas que en realidad no son importantes; olvidándonos por completo de vivir realmente, de sentir… de amar…**

Mientras expresaba su reflexión, Candy sintió como su cintura fue apresada por una suave calidez, su cuerpo reposó sobre una firmeza amoldable en perfección a ella y un ardiente viento recorría su cuello mientras la envolvía y noqueaba su razón.

**- Si que lo es, esta belleza es maravillosa y este instante te juro que podría hacerlo inolvidable para ti, si sólo tú quisieras. –**

Candy había quedado inmóvil, los brazos de Terry la rodeaban y su rostro descansaba sobre el cuello de ella mientras respiraba su aroma, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que toda la sala estaba impregnada de ella? ¿Qué lo estaba volviendo loco la tortura de tenerla tan cerca, tan hermosa, tan… radiante? Terry la hizo girar lentamente sin soltarla para posicionarla frente a él y reflejarse en sus verdes esmeraldas, no había otra cosa que ansiara más que ver su reflejo en ellas, pero si había algo más deseado, más vital y lo tenía tan cerca de él que no iba a negarse la oportunidad de tenerlo aunque fuera sólo un momento. Sus labios, esa boca que era su punto de partida y su final, estaba sediento de ella, fue entonces que la besó, suavemente, tan delicado como si de una rosa se tratase, temía a su rechazo pero aún así, la dicha de ese beso lo borraba todo. Candy por un momento se desconectó de todo y sólo podía sentir como ese calor que Terry expedía, la envolvía, la elevaba al cielo y al punto de poder tocar el sol y la luna al mismo tiempo, la razón la bajaba a la realidad. Con todas sus fuerzas, Candy se separó de él, empujándolo lejos de ella violentamente.

**- ¡Terry! –**

**- Vaya, al parecer te has acordado de mí y el ¨Señor Grandchester¨ se ha desvanecido. –**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que has entrado a mi oficina sin mi autorización? No sé qué le habrás dicho a mi asistente pero… ash, es inútil discutir contigo, en fin, ya estás aquí. Creí haber mencionado que no disponía de tiempo para atenderte hoy. –**

**- Yo también creí haberte escuchado decir, que no disponías de ni siquiera un minuto y mira, te he encontrado perdiendo más de uno en reflexiones gastadas. –**

**- Oh ya veo, quien se ha hecho presente, es el señor insensibilidad. Basta ya Terrence y dime qué es lo que deseas. –**

**- Creo que eso es algo que ya sabes y que no quisieras escuchar ahora, ¿o me equivoco? –**

**- Déjate de tonterías y dime que es lo que quieres Terry. –**

**- Así está mejor, Terry me gusta más. Sólo he venido a saber cómo estás, Candy. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿no crees que sea normal la curiosidad? –**

**- Pues no creo que no hubieras podido esperar hasta mañana para hacerme esa pregunta. Estoy bien, como ves, ahora estoy a cargo de una parte del corporativo Andley y no sé que más pudiera decirte. Estoy tan bien, como cualquier persona con una familia, un trabajo y una vida normal. ¿Sacia eso tu curiosidad? –**

**- La verdad no, así que iré directamente a lo que quiero saber. –**

**- Me pregunto ¿qué será? –**

La sonrisa cínica de Terry se borró de repente y en un segundo Candy de nuevo se encontraba aprisionada por él, pero esta vez no se trataba de unos cálidos y protectores brazos sino de sus fuertes manos que la sujetaban con fuerza y la acorralaban contra la pared.

**- ¿De quién ha sido la invitación que has aceptado esta noche y qué relación tiene contigo? –**

**- ¡Así que ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas! Pues no pienso responder ni a uno sólo de tus cuestionamientos. ¡Suéltame bruto, me lastimas! –**

**- No voy a soltarte hasta que me respondas. Dime quien es. ¿Acaso es tu nueva aventura? –**

**- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Con qué derecho vienes a entrometerte en mi vida? Lo que yo decida hacer es asunto mío y si tengo o no una o mil aventuras, también ¡ES ASUNTO MÍO! –**

**- Ya lo veremos. –**

Terry de nuevo besó a Candy, su beso aunque cargado de furia, no podía dejar de ir cargado de amor y aunque Candy se negara a aceptarlo, había algo en ese beso que quebrantaba su voluntad y al sentir como los brazos de Terry la poseían por completo y sus cuerpos se pegaban el uno al otro como dos imanes, su fortaleza fue derribada perdiendo el control de su manos que comenzaron a deslizarse por el pecho de Terry para ir subiendo hasta abrazarse a su cuello con ansias y desesperación, con desenfreno y necesidad y con… amor.

Terry sintió como Candy iba correspondiendo y se entregaba a él sin reservas, su corazón latía desaforadamente a punto de explotar, quería más y más de ella; la llevó al sillón de la pequeña sala que había en la oficina y sus manos recorrían el femenino cuerpo de Candy, ella no podía pensar, sólo podía sentir como su cuerpo reclamaba el de Terry con un derecho que sólo el corazón le daba y que con eso era más que suficiente en ese momento. Se dejaron llevar por las electrizantes sensaciones de sus cuerpos, todo era tan intenso, los labios de Terry la embriagaban, la boca de ella le calmaba su sed, una sed que renacía cada segundo, la necesitaba, la deseaba, no soportaba la idea de que alguien más pudiera tenerla de la forma en la que él la tenía en ese momento.

**- Candy… me vuelves loco. – **le susurraba Terry en el oído mientras se llenaba de la piel de su cuello** –**

**- Te Terry… p por favor… ahh Teeerryy…**

**- Repite mi nombre Candy, dilo mil veces, sólo mi nombre deben pronunciar tus labios… Eres tan bella, tan hermosa… tu piel es exquisita, te deseo Candy, me estas volviendo loco por completo, de sólo pensar que alguien más te posea, es una tortura que… tienes que ser mía Candy, sólo mía, déjame amarte… te necesito Candy…**

**- T T Terry yo…**

Candy ya no pudo responder nada, la boca de Terry había llegado hasta su abdomen para reclamarlo como suyo, absorbiendo su sabor, sus manos recorriéndola toda, ¿en qué momento le había desabotonado la blusa? no lo sabía, pero ahora su otra mano trabajaba en su pantalón por lo que ella reaccionó y con sutileza, tomó la mano de Terry enredando sus dedos a los de ella y llevándola hacia su labios depositando un beso en ella. Terry reaccionó a ese gesto y volvió su rostro al de ella, la miro fijamente, su mirada resplandecía, no había duda en ella, pero si había algo más… miedo. Fue entonces que la razón volvió a él, cubrió el pecho de Candy y besó su boca nuevamente. Candy suspiró profundo y correspondió a su boca dejándole explorar libremente como su dueño mientras ella se abrazaba a él.

**- (((Toc, Toc))) –**

**- Candy, ¿estás ahí? ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta con llave? ¿Candy? –**

**- ¡Dile que se vaya! –**

**- No, no puedo. Debes ser tú el que lo haga, por favor Terry, vete. Esto ha sido una locura, no debió pasar. –**

Candy se puso de pie saliendo de bajo de Terry rápidamente y acomodándose la blusa, el lazo que envolvía su chongo los dedos de Terry lo habían liberado y el broche había caído debajo del sillón, su rubia cabellera caía libremente a causa del encuentro que había tenido con las manos de él.

**- Está bien, me iré, pero tenemos que hablar. –**

**- No creo que sea necesario, aquí no ha pasado nada. Regrésame mi cinta por favor, necesito sujetarme el cabello nuevamente, Dios mío estoy hecha un desastre, ¿qué va a pensar Patty? ¡!¿Y George?!! –**

**- ¿Que mas da lo que piensen, acaso no reflexionabas sobre la tonta importancia que le damos al qué dirán, hace un momento? Deja… yo lo haré. –**

Terry se paró a espaldas de Candy y comenzó a recoger mechones de su cabello para sujetarlo de nuevo a la cinta y a la par de cada roce de sus manos mientras recogía cada mechón, depositaba un seductor beso en el cuello de Candy, ella trató de zafarse e impedirlo pero Terry rápidamente soltó el cabello y le impidió moverse rodeando su cintura y comenzando de nuevo con la misma tortura de sus labios sobre su cuello, por lo que decidió no oponerse más y dejarlo terminar con su cabello y sus besos en silencio.

**- Creo que tu amiga Patty se ha dado por vencida y se ha ido, yo podría desatar de nuevo el lazo y continuar en donde nos quedamos. –**

**- Eres un cínico, es mejor que te vayas ahora, George vendrá en cualquier momento. –**

**- Hace un momento no te parecía tan cínico, tus manos y tu boca opinaban todo lo contrario. –**

**- Eres un…**

Candy se disponía a abofetear a Terry pero éste fue más rápido y tomó su mano, la llevo a su cuello y besó a Candy de nuevo. Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar, ansiaba la boca de Terry tanto como él, por lo que hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él, utilizando de nuevo su astucia, uso su otro brazo para deslizarlo por el pecho de Terry hasta llegar a su rostro y acariciar su mejilla y sus ojos, Terry soltó la mano de Candy que pedía ser liberada para también dirigirse a su rostro, lo que logró que ambos abrieran los ojos y se sonrieran con la mirada, Terry dejó de besarla lentamente con pequeños besos cada vez, hasta que por fin se detuvo posicionando su frente en la de ella.

**- Eres una tramposa y sabes cómo domarme. Me iré Candy, pero aún no hemos terminado, tenemos que hablar y por favor, no te vayas sin que lo hagamos antes, acepta ir a comer conmigo mañana después de la firma del contrato, sólo eso te pido Candy. –**

**- Lo siento Terry, mañana me es imposible y para ti también lo será, recuerda que tenemos muchos eventos y yo tengo que estar al pendiente de la organización, tal vez mañana durante la recepción, pero no te garantizo nada, estaré muy ocupada tratando de atraer el interés de otros empresarios para que se decidan a invertir en el proyecto. Tal vez el lunes, si aún estás aquí en Florida, entonces pueda recibirte, le diré a mi asistente que trate de darte un espacio en mi agenda y si me dejas tus datos, ella se comunicará contigo, ya que debo viajar el martes a primera hora. –**

**- ¡Está bien. Adiós!-** Terry salió de la oficina de Candy, furioso por la respuesta que ella le había dado, pues al parecer, lo que acababa de ocurrir, en verdad no había significado nada para ella y de nuevo se había convertido en la mujer fría que encontró en la reunión. ¿Tanto había cambiado Candy? –

Candy se desplomó en su gran silla de piel de nuevo frente a la ventana dando la espalda a la puerta de la oficina, seguramente Patty y George no tardarían en regresar y no quería exponerse a que notaran su cara bañada de lágrimas si no lograba calmarse antes, ya bastante tenía con el desastre de su cabello, pues al salir furioso Terry, había desatado la cinta del cabello de Candy, dejando caer su rubia melena libremente. La tarde transcurrió su curso, avanzando lo más posible en los pendientes, pero por todo lo ocurrido el tiempo se había disminuido y definitivamente debería regresar mañana para terminar y definitivamente, se toparía de nuevo con Terry que se presentaría para la firma del contrato y sin duda, Susana, estaría con él.

George, acompañó a Candy y Patty hasta la mansión, pues debía pasar a hablar con Albert, seguramente de lo sucedido en la reunión, pero Candy no dijo nada, subió directo a su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Albert la esperaba para festejar el supuesto ¨éxito¨ de la negociación y no podía cancelarlo o él definitivamente se daría cuenta de que algo había sucedido.

**- ¡Buenas noches! –**

**- Hola princesa, esta lindísima. Ya George me ha contado lo sucedido en la reunión. –**

**- Me imagino que tendrás algo que reprocharme. –**

**- ¿Reprocharte? Claro que no, todo lo contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de que supieras manejar la situación con el profesionalismo requerido. Debo confesar que superaste mis expectativas. Brindemos por eso, princesa. –**

**- Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Albert. Sin ti no hubiera podido lograrlo. –**

**- ¿Pero que estás diciendo Candy? Esto ha sido un logro sólo tuyo y de nadie más. Yo ni siquiera estuve ahí. –**

**-No físicamente, pero las palabras que me enviaste con George significaron mucho para mí y me dieron la fortaleza que requería para hacerlo. –**

**- Vaya, así que mis palabras tienen magia ¿eh? Bueno Candy, entonces debemos dar el mayor crédito a la tía Elroy, al final, ha sido ella quien siempre supo que eras la indicada y que podrías con esto. –**

**- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo está ella? –**

**- Tuvo una pequeña crisis esta tarde, pero no te preocupes, el doctor ha venido a revisarla y ahora está estable, sólo necesita más reposo y evitarle mortificaciones. –**

**- Dios mío, la abuela ha estado grave mientras yo… - **Candy comenzó a llorar, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al saber que mientras ella estaba en brazos de Terry, la tía abuela se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte** –**

Albert notó el profundo dolor de Candy y como se empequeñecía y pedía a gritos mudos protección y consuelo, la abrazó contra su pecho y acarició su rubia caballera.

**- Candy tranquilízate, no ha pasado nada, tú estabas cumpliendo con tu deber, y te aseguro que la tía te lo agradece profundamente. –**

**- Pero Alber,t es que yo…**

**- Por favor princesa, no llores. Si te presentas con la cara inflamada y los ojos rojos, la tía seguramente te retará. Te ha estado esperando para que le cuentes como te ha ido, aunque con el medicamento que le aplicaron hace unas horas, seguramente estará dormida y no despertará hasta mañana. –**

Albert limpió el rostro de Candy con sus cálidas manos y sonrió para ella. Candy logró controlar sus lágrimas y separó un poco el abrazo entre ella y Albert para mirar a sus azules ojos.

**- Albert, sobre lo que hablamos la otra tarde yo… lo he pensado mucho y no sé qué responderte. La salud de la tía abuela empeora cada día más, y yo… me siento comprometida en cumplir todos sus deseos mientras me sea posible pero… realmente no creo que tu propuesta sea lo que ella desea. –**

**- Candy, siento mucho haberte puesto en este predicamento, es sólo que, al ver cómo se puso aquella noche la tía Elroy, yo me asusté demasiado, el sólo pensar que podía perderla en ese momento y de nuevo mientras agonizaba, me rogó que contrajera matrimonio pronto. Yo sólo deseo protegerte pequeña, fue por eso que se me ocurrió proponértelo, tú estás sola y te niegas a aceptar a nadie, yo… al igual que tú no tengo a nadie a mi lado y las responsabilidades que has adquirido ahora me preocupan demasiado, no estoy tranquilo princesa, me preocupas, tengo miedo de que este mundo te trague por completo. –**

**- Albert, hace unos meses mencionaste que traerías a alguien para la ceremonia de mañana, alguien especial que querías presentarme y yo… no sé por qué pero, pienso que se trata de una chica. No voy a mentirte, seré sincera con mis sentimientos, no me eres indiferente, esa ocasión yo… sentí celos, celos tontos de darme cuenta que de existir alguien más en tu vida, alguien a quien ahora avocarías todas tus atenciones y cuidados que me dedicas a mí… yo… yo sentí miedo de perderte y dejar de ser importante para ti. Me da tanta vergüenza confesarte lo egoísta que soy, pero después de la plática de hace unos días, me he dado cuenta de que no será así, tú eres maravilloso y posees un corazón enorme y creo que… que aunque sea algo bueno debo haber hecho para que me quieras tanto y por lo mismo, habrá un huequito en tu corazón para mí, aunque alguien ocupe todo el resto. Te amo Albert, pero no creo amarte como mereces, te amo de una manera distinta, amo la manera en que te preocupas por mí, en tus atenciones, como me cuidas y me proteges siempre de todo y de todos. Contigo me siento segura, tranquila, me siento segura de que nada puede pasarme mientras esté contigo pero, es egoísta de mi parte, no voy a negar que eres buenmozo y cualquier chica siente atracción hacia ti, pero más que eso… yo siento que regreso a mi hogar estando contigo sin importar el lugar, representas el hogar paterno que siempre estará ahí para mí para protegerme, cuidarme y curar mis heridas cuando lo necesite… yo… yo te amo Albert, lo suficiente para no ser tu esposa, para cuidarte y alentarte siempre, para estar siempre que me necesites, para ser tu apoyo cuando nadie más deba serlo, cuando debas sacrificar algo, eso soy yo, tu última opción y creo que, aún no has explorado todas las demás, lo siento. Me dolería mucho saber que has renunciado al verdadero amor por cuidarme a mí y complacer a la tía abuela. Si no estoy equivocada y creo que no lo estoy y se trata de una chica la persona que querías presentarme mañana, entonces no la abandones Albert, no abandones tu felicidad. –**

Albert no supo describir lo que Candy le hacía sentir con sus palabras, esa pequeña que iluminaba sus días, a la que siempre había tratado de proteger y salvar de todos, era ella y sin proponérselo quien lo hacía. La abrazó fuertemente, la abrazó con todo su amor y dejándole sentir la calidez que ella siempre reclamaba de él, el hogar que ella necesitaba, el amor incondicional, puro y sincero que debía pertenecerle sólo a ella para toda la vida, un amor distinto al que se siente por la esposa, por la madre, un amor diferente que siempre sería un misterio para todos y que la mujer que aceptara ser su esposa, debía aceptar esa parte de él.

**- Princesa, mi pequeña princesa, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca nadie borrará tu lugar de mi corazón, tú eres una parte de mi, pequeña, quizá nunca lo comprendas, pero tú mi pequeña, representas la salvación de mi alma perdida, la luz de mis tinieblas, la paz de mis guerras interiores, la calma del arreciado latir de mi corazón, eres parte de mi, de una manera que nadie entiende, a veces, ni siquiera yo puedo entender a fondo este sentimiento y no importa no tengo porque explicarlo, sólo sé que es así, así lo siento y eso me basta. Mi princesa, créeme, créeme siempre y búscame siempre, siéntete segura de que siempre estaré para ti, siempre y nunca serás tú mi sacrificio. Eres mi pequeña y siempre lo serás. La palabra que te pertenece de mí y que te entrego ahora es… ¨****siempre****¨, Candy. Yo también te amo mi princesa llorona y lo haré por… **_**siempre**_**. –**

Candy encontraba en verdad la paz que decía al lado de Albert, sentía que volvía a ser la pequeña niña de 10 años que salvó de aquella cascada, podía acurrucarse en sus brazos y su regazó libremente, sin pena, sin reproches, dejar que la arrullara y consolara su corazón lastimado, dormir en sus brazos a la luz de la luna tal y como lo habían hecho esta noche y una vez dormida, sabedora de que amanecería en su cama, pues su querido príncipe de la colina la llevaría hasta ahí para dejarla seguir soñando cuando se encontrada sumida a profundidad en el mundo maravilloso de aventuras que Albert le contaba de sus incontables viajes, para ayudarla a dormir y soñar.

Al día siguiente, Albert había partido tal y como le informó a Candy esa noche, iría en busca de la felicidad como ella le pidió para volver antes de que Patty tuviera que viajar y dejarla sola.

Candy se sentía más tranquila después de haber abierto su corazón a Albert aquella noche, habían hablado de mil cosas, de lo que sentían, de lo que anhelaban y de las personas que estaban presentes en sus corazones, había sido tal y como él se lo había pedido aquella tarde cuando aún no sabía que se trataba del tío abuelo William, en Chicago:

° _¨Candy, que lindo es compartir algo entre dos ¿por qué no lo hacemos nuestra costumbre? Déjame compartir tus problemas y tus tristezas ¿quieres Candy? Desde hoy, desde hoy seremos más amigos...¨_

Ese día había estado lleno de trabajo para Candy, no vio a Terry como esperaba en la firma del contrato pues se había sumido en el montón de expedientes de su escritorio y cuando lo recordó ya era hora de irse a casa y en la ceremonia de la primera piedra, él no se acercó, sólo la observaba desde la distancia y para sorpresa de él, Neal estaba acompañándola esa tarde, lo que había causado la furia de Terry, que se había hecho acompañar por Susana.

Para sorpresa de Candy, Terry no asistió a la recepción y el mismo Robert Hathaway le informaba la razón de su ausencia, había acompañado a Susana de regreso a Chicago, pues ésta se había ausentado demasiado del teatro y debía regresar lo antes posible, así que Terry se había marchado con ella.

Candy entendió y continuó con su función en representación de ambos. La recepción había estado perfecta, pero al tratarse del mes de diciembre, muchos de los empresarios importantes no habían podido asistir pues habían viajado a pasar las festividades con sus familias. Por lo que, habían enviado una nota de disculpa y agradecimiento, así como una promesa de asistir si de nuevo se realizaba otra recepción al iniciar el año.

Candy viajó a New York como se tenía planeado y las festividades se llevaron a cabo en Lakewood para complacer a la tía abuela, cuya salud empeoraba cada vez más. Candy recibió un regalo de Albert esa misma tarde, el cual, también contenía una carta donde le deseaba una hermosa navidad y la promesa de que volvería iniciando el año, antes de que Patty partiera a su viaje y muy probablemente en compañía de una linda dama.

Sin embargo no había sido el único regalo, Archie y Neal también habían hecho obsequios a Candy, al igual que Patty y la tía abuela y Annie también había enviado un presente para Candy y Patty, al igual que Martha y la tía Marie. Pero esos obsequios no eran los únicos.

Un misterioso e inmenso paquete había llegado en el primer minuto del 25 de diciembre, sin remitente ni dirección, sólo lo dicho por el mensajero, que un misterioso caballero había aparecido hace unos días por la tienda donde él trabajaba para después, por medio de una llamada, ordenar la entrega de ese presente especial y había sido él el encomendado de esa tarea a cambio de una excelente gratificación, para entregarlo esa misma madrugada, a esa precisa hora.

Se trataba de un hermoso arreglo de 100 rosas rojas y 24 globos en color verde esmeralda transparente en forma de corazón, que contenían en su interior, lo que al parecer eran cintas de diferentes colores para el cabello y en el centro del arreglo de rosas, reposaba un estuche de terciopelo tinto, que al abrirlo, dejaba sonar una hermosa melodía dedicada especialmente para ella, y el cual poseía un hermoso y fino brazalete en oro florentino, con acabados realmente delicados en el que se entrelazaban rosas una tras otra.

Candy sospechaba quien podría ser el misterioso admirador, pero una nota que era descubierta por Patty, terminó por confirmárselo.

**YouTube - COLDPLAY Green Eyes Lyrics Project**

**_Dic/25/1919._**

**_Que cada mañana se pinte de un nuevo color para ti, pues yo sólo deseo para mí un sólo color desde que te conocí, el de tus lindos ojos verdes. Así como estos globos, así deseo que sean mis días, que mis días verdes estén llenos de los colores de los tuyos. Permite que cada una de estas afortunadas cintas tenga la fortuna de enredarse en tu cabello de oro con aroma a rosas tanto como lo desean mis manos y que cada rosa la cual es un beso de mis labios para tu corazón, lo llenen por mí._**

**_Acepta este pequeño detalle, que este torturado ladrón no tiene paz desde que ha robado tu listón y sólo espera la oportunidad de poder robar de nuevo una de éstas que hoy te entrega, para resarcir un poco, pero ¡oh mentiroso corazón!, pues la verdad es que tiene miedo de que la maravillosa esencia de la que hoy posee, pierda pronto su aroma de tanto que lo bebe._**

**_Feliz navidad, pecosa ojos verdes._**

**- ¿Quién te ha enviado este hermoso regalo, Candy? –** Preguntaba Patty, maravillada con el espectacular e inmenso detalle, mientras disfrutaba del exquisito aroma de las rosas** –**

**- ¡Un adorable ladrón! – **Los ojos de Candy se habían tornado cristalinos pues las lagrimas llenaban su verde mirada, lagrimas de felicidad** –**

**- ¿Cómo dices, Candy?-**

**- Olvídalo Patty, vamos, debemos apresurarnos, los chicos del hogar de Pony no tardaran en despertar para espiar quien lleva los regalos, además aún nos falta preparar los demás para el área pediátrica del hospital ¿recuerdas? –**

**- Está bien, Candy, con sólo ver que te ha iluminado de nuevo el rostro me conformo. Ese ladrón en un descuido, podría robarte el corazón. –**

**- Ahh Patty, deberé revisarme bien a nuestro regreso, porque tal vez ya lo ha hecho. Vamos, Archie nos espera en el auto y hace demasiado frio. –**

**- Espera, no puedes dejar el arreglo aquí en medio de la entrada, es enorme y además no podemos salir, será mejor llamar al mayordomo para que nos ayude a subirlo a tu habitación, se ocuparan mínimo 3 personas para hacerlo. Iré por Archie, necesitaremos de su ayuda. –**

**- Tienes razón. ¡Lo siento! –**

**- Hey chicas qué espe… Wow ¿qué es esto? ¿Quién ha enviado este hermoso presente? ¿No sabía que tuvieras un fervoroso pretendiente, Patty, sin duda este chico está perdidamente enamorado de ti como un bobo. –**

**- Lo siento Archie, pero lamentablemente, no ha sido a mí a quien se lo han enviado sino a Candy. –**

**- ¿A ti, Gatita? P Pero ¿quién? –**

**- No lo sabe, es un misterioso admirador y sólo ha firmado la tarjeta como un ladrón de rosas o algo así. –**

**- ¡Vaya! Bien, será mejor subirlo a la habitación, Candy. –**

**- Si. Gracias, Archie. –**

Candy sabía que a Archie no le había agradado para nada que el enorme presente haya sido dirigido a ella y mucho menos que no llevara firma, aunque él, fácilmente podía deducirlo, cuando se enteró de que Terry se había convertido en el socio de mayor importancia en el proyecto de Candy, su furia se había encendido de nuevo y al parecer sus temores se estaban cumpliendo, pues seguramente ese enorme arreglo de rosas, lo habría enviado él. Bastaba con mirar la luz en el rostro de Candy, mismo que había estado algo apagado y abrumado en los últimos días.

Los días pasaron y la noche vieja había llegado, en New York, unos lindos ojos azules observaban las estrellas de la helada noche.

**- Hijo, Terry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Robert y Lauren, su esposa, ya se despiden, deben irse a casa, pues sino lo hacen pronto la nieve no les permitirá viajar. –**

**- Si, madre, iré en seguida. –**

**- ¿Estás pensando en ella no es así? ¿Por qué no la llamas hijo? Dile que la amas, que le deseas que inicie un año lleno de alegrías, de éxitos, no sé, lo que desees decirle, Terry, sé que estás pensando en ella, corazón, no me gusta verte triste. –**

**- No te preocupes madre, no es necesario que la llame, ¿sabes? sé que ella se encuentra observando el mismo cielo que yo y que está pensando en mí tanto como yo en ella o por lo menos, deseo creerlo así. Además, pronto la veré de nuevo. Vamos madre, Robert debe estar desesperándose. –**

**- Está bien, Terry, vamos. –**

Candy, tal y como Terry lo había descrito se encontraba recibiendo al año 1920 en la mansión de Chicago, mientras contemplaba las estrellas desde el balcón de su habitación, esperaba que Terry recordara lo dicho en aquella fría noche en Escocia, cuando Terry la había salvado de Arthur.

**- Terry… sólo deseo que si Susana es la indicada, en verdad puedas ser feliz con ella. Aunque a mí, se me parta el corazón. –**

**- ((Toc Toc)) –**

**- Adelante. –**

**- Candy, ¿te he despertado? –**

**- No, Patty, pasa. ¿Qué sucede? –**

**- Pues, ha llegado una sorpresa…**

**- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿A esta hora? –**

**- Bueno… si, sé que parece inadecuado por la hora, pero es noche vieja y es normal recibir visitas esta noche. –**

**- ¿Visitas? ¡¡Por Dios, es Albert!! ¡¡Albert ha vuelto!!–**

**- ¡Candy no, detente! ¡Esperaaaaaa! –**

**- ¡Albert, Albert! –**

Candy había salido corriendo de la habitación en pijama, pensando que tratándose de Albert no había problema, pues era tanta su alegría y emoción por verlo, que no le importaba lo fría que pudiera estar la noche, lo único que deseaba era abrazar a su querido Albert, que tanta falta le había hecho. Pero, ¿por qué Patty había tratado de detenerla? ¿Acaso quería decirle algo importante? o tal vez…

Si tal vez… al bajar la escalera sus ojos se percataron de la razón… tal vez no era Albert…

**- ¿Pero…..? –**

Los caminos en la vida para encontrar felicidad se entrelazan con los de los demás, estamos conectados en cierto sentido y cuando el amor es verdadero, las circunstancias y las distancias al final de cuentas no importan, al final los caminos se cruzan.

**By **

**DaNi**

**° Línea de Albert en Candy-Candy, cap. 111.**

**Canción: Green eyes de Coldplay.**

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de mi mega drama. De nuevo l****es ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza pero mi trabajo me tiene absorbida al máximo. **

**Yo no sé ustedes pero a mí el corazón se me está acabando con tanta tensión. Esta pecosa es picosa. **

**Espero que les guste la banda Coldplay, es una de mis favoritas y la canción que elegí, se me ocurrió y me dije, vale ¿por qué no?**

**Creo que este nuevo capítulo nos dejará otro sabor de boca, gracias por todo y hasta pronto.**

**PD: Comments and disagrees please, let me know. C yaaa girls lateer!!!!**

**Kisses & huggies**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	32. ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

**CAPÍTULO 32**

_La nieve y la bruma, el cielo y el mar, la calidez y la humedad; me envuelven cuando estoy en tus brazos. Añoro los días que no viviremos, los recuerdos que no se crearán en nuestra memoria, ansío la sonrisa que jamás me darás y mi reflejo en tus ojos que no me verá más. _

**- ¿Pero…? –**

**- Hola, Candy… **

**- ¿Tú aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tú…**

**-No ha pasado nada malo, no te preocupes. Lo que sucede es que yo... necesitaba verte de nuevo… hablar contigo y...**

**- Pero… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? … Todo esto es tan… confuso… y y-y-yo no… –**

**- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! Pensé que nunca llegaríamos. Los caminos están cubiertos de nieve. Nos tocó hacer un viaje de casi 6 horas desde Lakewood, pensé que estarían ahí. De no ser por este valiente caballero no lo habría logrado por lo menos en 1 semana, seguramente hasta que la nieve disminuyera un poco. –**

**- ¡Annie!… Pero, se suponía que estarías en Londres por un largo periodo. No me mal interpretes, es una gran alegría que hayas vuelto es sólo que no me imaginé que se tratara de ti y además, estás tan cambiada… te ves tan distinta, Annie. Muy linda quiero decir. –**

**-Gracias Candy. Este corte está de última moda en Francia. Quise dar un cambio de imagen y me animé. No voy a negar que me costó horrores decidirme pero me gusta y me siento mejor, diferente, tanto como he cambiado en mi interior. –**

**- Si, puedo notarlo, estás… mucho más viva, más animada. Me alegro mucho por ti, Annie. –**

**- ¡Pero, Candy! ¿Cómo es que has bajado así? ¡Toma, cúbrete con mi abrigo! ¡Estás helada! –**

**- ¡¡Oh, Dios!! ¡Olvidé que estaba sólo en camisón! ¡Qué pena! –**

Candy se sonrojó y de inmediato tomó el abrigo de Annie para cubrir su poca ropa.

**- Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Henry pero… hemos hablado mucho Candy y… creo que deberías escucharlo. Te aseguro que Henry nunca quiso lastimarte. Además, ha sido un gran amigo y apoyo para mí, en gran parte ha sido él quien me ha infundido el valor y optimismo que necesitaba y sobre todo fue excelente anfitrión durante mi estancia en Londres. Me ha mostrado lugares maravillosos que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos y me ha ayudado a conseguir un pasaje para poder viajar en esta fecha ya que todo estaba agotado. Creí que no llegaría a tiempo para recibir el año con ustedes. –**

**- Annie, yo… no sé qué decir, todo es tan confuso… Lo siento, Henry… pero no creo poder hablar contigo, por lo menos no en este momento… yo… yo necesito pensar y… es algo que no deseo hacer esta noche. Necesito descansar, espero que me comprendan. –**

Candy miraba a Henry con una mirada fría, dolida y en guardia, aún no le perdonaba lo sucedido en Inglaterra aquella fría noche en que mostró quien era en realidad y en cierta forma, él la entendía.

**- No hay problema, Candy. Sólo quise asegurarme de que Annie llegara segura hasta aquí. Annie, gracias por tu compañía, ha sido una aventura maravillosa este viaje contigo. Me hospedaré en una suite esta noche y mañana te llamaré para darte mis datos. Te veré el sábado como acordamos, mañana llamaré a Remblart para confirmarle nuestra asistencia. –**

**- Gracias, Henry. Pero ¿cómo harás para llegar hasta el hotel? El coche se ha ido y es imposible conseguir otro servicio por hoy y mucho menos a esta hora. –**

**- El coche no se ha ido, Annie, espera por mí. Le he pedido al chofer que me esperara, así que, será mejor que me marche ahora o en lugar de un chofer, lo único que encontraré será una escultura de hielo. Buenas noches y feliz año. Candy… ha sido maravilloso volver a verte, te deseo lo mejor. Con permiso. –**

Henry se dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la entrada principal. Candy no había podido responderle nada, ni siquiera dirigir su mirada a su rostro, su presencia le había hecho recordar momentos difíciles y a la vez, los buenos momentos que había vivido con él la hacían librar una perturbadora batalla en su interior.

**- Candy, yo… siento mucho haber traído a Henry sin consultarte primero pero, es que no pensé que pudiera afectarte tanto. Henry es un buen hombre, Candy y en verdad que deseaba disculparse contigo. No voy a presionarte, sólo recuerda que tú conociste al verdadero Henry sin títulos ni rangos, sólo al ser humano, al amigo incondicional y… a un hombre que está… verdadera y profundamente enamorado de ti. –**

**- ¡Annie, por favor… no sigas con esto! ¡Tú no sabes nada! No pasaste por lo que yo pasé, no sentiste su traición, no fuiste tú quien se vio envuelta en su juego de mentiras. ¡Así como tampoco has sido tú, a quien convirtieran en un premio para el mejor postor! ¡Henry o como sea que se llame verdaderamente, no ha sido más que un deshonesto, tramposo y traidor! ¡Jugó conmigo, me vio la cara, se burló de mí! Todo el tiempo se estuvo burlando de mí y tú simplemente vienes y me dices: ¿¨Candy, Henry es un buen hombre¨? Lo siento, Annie, pero no lo acepto. Un hombre verdadero, no se comporta como lo ha hecho él, no engaña a quien le confía de verdad, no te traiciona, no te deja caer. Annie… Henry me mintió, me encajó un puñal de frente y con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. Nunca olvidaré su rostro sonriendo aquella noche mientras revelaba su verdadera identidad, orgulloso, destellante, sonriéndome como si con eso mi destino dejaría de pender de un hilo a punto de ceder… yo no… ¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente, no puedo perdonarlo y no lo quiero de vuelta en mi vida! ¡No más! ¡He comenzado una nueva etapa y no dejaré que vengan a tratar de destruirme de nuevo! –** Candy se había quitado el abrigo de Annie, de manera violenta para regresar a su habitación a toda prisa y sintiendo como pedazos de su vida que, había querido dejar atrás, le pisaban con fuerza los talones a cada paso que daba –

**- ¡Candy! ¡Espera! ¡Hablemos, por favor! ¡Candy! –**

**- Será mejor que la dejes sola por esta noche, Annie. Lamento no haber intervenido en la discusión pero, creo que Candy necesita desahogar un poco del dolor que había ocultado en su corazón durante todo este tiempo. –**

**- Patty, te aseguro que no deseaba causarle este mal momento. Por el contrario, pensé que volver a ver a Henry después de haber sido tan buenos amigos y de los sentimientos que existen, yo… en verdad pensé que sería algo bueno para ella. –**

**- Lo sé, Annie. Y te aseguro que Candy también lo sabe, no te preocupes. Mañana podrás hablar con ella con más calma, te aseguro que no está molesta contigo. –**

**- Nunca había visto a Candy tan enojada. Jamás me había hablado de la manera en que lo ha hecho esta noche. Quizá sea mejor que también yo me marche. Mis padres regresarán hasta mañana pero yo tengo una llave de casa. ¿Podría disponer del chofer? No creo que encuentre un servicio a esta hora. –**

**- Por Dios, Annie, ¿cómo crees que te dejaremos viajar sola y a esta hora? Además, Candy se sentiría pesimamente mal si te fueras por causa suya. Sé que te ha hecho sentir mal con la forma en que te habló pero, por favor Annie, entiénde a Candy un poco, ha atravesado por situaciones sumamente difíciles y siempre intenta disimular que no sufre. Creo que nuestra amiga ya no puede con la carga y algunas penas están comenzando a escapársele del rincón en que las ocultó. Dale esta noche, ya verás que mañana todo estará mejor y será más fácil para ella disculparse contigo si le ofreces tu comprensión. –**

**- Tienes razón, Patty. Lo menos que deseo es distanciarme de ustedes que son parte de mi familia. Además, te contaré algo. Henry me ha conseguido una entrevista para audicionar con uno de los concertistas más importantes de Boston y si todo sale bien, me aceptará en su academia a partir de la próxima semana. –**

**- ¿Te irás a Boston, Annie? –**

**- Si paso la prueba, si. ¡Es una gran oportunidad! De esta manera, no estaré tan lejos y podremos vernos con regularidad. En cambio, si me quedaba en Londres, todo sería más complicado. –**

**- Annie, me alegro por ti pero, te vamos a extrañar mucho. –**

**- Y yo a ustedes, pero podremos vernos con frecuencia. Boston no está tan lejos y Candy estará en New York la mayoría del tiempo. Sería muy poco lo que recorreríamos para vernos y si mal no recuerdo, tú viajarás en unas semanas también, así que, no tendrás tanto tiempo para extrañarme. –**

**- Ya no estoy tan convencida de realizar ese viaje, Annie. –**

**- ¿Por qué? Lo dices tan tristemente. ¿Tus padres te lo han prohibido? Recién los he visto antes de viajar y no me han mencionado nada al respecto. Por el contrario, te han enviado muchos cariños y obsequios. –**

**- No, mis padres me apoyan por extraño que parezca. Seguramente la abuela Martha tiene mucho que ver en eso. La razón por la que he considerado un cambo de planes es Candy. –**

**- ¿Por Candy? No entiendo ¿por qué? –**

**- Últimamente la he visto muy decaída, sufre cambios bruscos en su estado de ánimo. Ha estado bajo mucha presión y ha tenido que enfrentar partes de su pasado que mantienen heridas profundas y abiertas en su corazón. Albert se ha ido de viaje y no sabemos exactamente cuándo volverá. Candy tiene que mostrarse fuerte en todo momento con todos, no tiene ni un solo momento para ella. A veces se desahoga un poco conmigo, pero sólo eso, un poco y nada más. Debe fingir con Archie, con George, con la tía abuela, en fin, en todo momento y busca mantenerse ocupada todo el día. Entre el consorcio, el hospital y una infinidad de actividades. Sé que cuando va al club se llora mucho y se desahoga, regresa con la cara enrojecida y lo justifica con lo helado del viento mientras galopaba. Temo que Candy enferme si se queda absolutamente sola. –**

**- Dios mío, Patty. Yo… cancelaré mi audición y me quedaré también. He sido tan egoísta, pues hace tiempo que noté esa tristeza en Candy pero sólo me preocupaba por recuperarme yo, por escaparme de mis problemas e ignoré lo que pudieran estar viviendo ustedes. –**

**- No lo hagas, Annie. Ve a tu audición. Creo que el que te encuentres en otra ciudad pero cerca, le servirá a Candy de excusa para salir de la rutina. Además, Albert pronto regresará y cuidará de ella mientras que nosotras regresamos. Yo puedo esperar su regreso pero en tu caso, es importante que inicies el curso en la fecha correcta. –**

**- Está bien, creo que tienes razón. Iré a Boston, cumpliré mi sueño y ayudaré a Candy a distraerse un poco. –**

**- Bien, ahora vamos a dormir que hace mucho frio y debemos madrugar. Ya quiero ver todos los regalos que nos han enviado y por el tamaño de tu maleta, deben ser muchos. –**

**- Esteeee… en realidad, en esa maleta sólo están mis cosas. Los regalos están en aquélla más pequeña. –**

**- Annie, tu debilidad por la compras se ha apoderando de ti y en un descuido acabará con la fortuna Brighton. Jajaja –**

**- Patty…**

Los días pasaron y las cosas entre Annie y Candy se habían resuelto, tal y como Patty lo había predicho. Candy decidió mantenerse al margen de la amistad de Annie con Henry y evitar así, futuros enfrentamientos, a Annie le había quedado claro que Candy no deseaba tener nada que ver con él y trataría de no causarle malos momentos y evitar lo más posible vincularlo en sus conversaciones. Annie audicionó para la academia de música y la respuesta fue favorable, de nuevo se alejaba de sus amigas para seguir su sueño y Candy en compañía de Patty durante la estancia en Chicago, había estado atendiendo a algunos eventos en ausencia de Albert y en representación de los Andley, puesto que además de Albert, Archie también se había ausentado antes de las festividades de año nuevo para visitar a sus padres, y con la tía abuela enferma, sólo Candy quedaba disponible, además de ser necesario para darse a conocer al circulo empresarial de la misma ciudad, que ella era pieza fundamental del consorcio Andley y poseedora de una de las mejores inversiones del mismo.

Después de tres semanas, Candy viajaba a New York con Patty para atender el corporativo que presidía.

**- Candy, tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien. De cualquier manera no puedes hacer nada en este estado, será mejor que te tranquilices y te concentres en el trabajo. Los empresarios que contactaste en Chicago vendrán en unos días y tú debes estar bien para que logres una negociación favorable. –**

**- Lo sé, Patty, pero es que, entiéndeme, el haber dejado a la tía abuela en Lakewood me preocupa demasiado. Si algo le sucediera en mi ausencia ¿te imaginas si entra en crisis? yo estaré demasiado lejos para ir a ayudarla. –**

**- Candy, ella decidió que era lo mejor y también el médico. Tú debes hacerte cargo del corporativo. Además, irás a verla cada dos semanas. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Albert regresará pronto y así estarás más tranquila. –**

**- También eso me preocupa, Albert regresará y se encontrará con una tía más desmejorada que la que dejó. Todo esto es tan complicado. Desearía poder traerla conmigo, yo podría cuidarla muy bien aquí. – **

**- Pero Candy, tú eres enfermera, sabes perfectamente que lo mejor para ella es quedarse en Lakewood, el clima es menos crudo ahí. Además, el doctor irá a verla todos los días y si sucediera cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, Dorothy te avisará de inmediato, te lo prometió. Ahora, cálmate que ya vamos a aterrizar. –**

Candy estaba realmente preocupada, la salud de la señora Elroy había empeorado y las crisis eran más frecuentes, por tal motivo, el médico indicó que lo mejor sería que permaneciera en Lakewood una temporada y la señora Elroy le había ordenado a Candy, regresar a sus actividades normalmente, puesto que, la responsabilidad del consorcio era más grande ahora que Albert se encontraba de viaje.

Candy, trató de concentrarse en los negocios lo más que pudo, las relaciones con nuevos inversionistas se iban afianzando, se mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo y llamaba a Lakewood 5 ó 6 veces por día. Entre el consorcio los eventos sociales a los que no podía dejar de asistir, el hospital y diferentes contingencias, el único tiempo para ella era al momento de ir a cabalgar al club en cuanto podía escaparse, su amistad con Marcus se había afianzado, lo que le permitía ir a cualquier hora sin problema y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**- Candy ¿en dónde estabas? te he buscado por todo el corporativo. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? Demasiado tarde y como no llegabas, llamé a la oficina y Sara me ha dicho que no has salido de tu oficina en todo el día. Intentó varias veces con tu línea pero no respondías ni atendías la puerta y me ha dicho que has dado instrucciones de no insistir cuando no respondas. Ya todos se han ido. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Candy? –**

**- Te mostraré algo que nadie más sabe. A excepción de Albert y George, obvio, pero nadie más. Ni siquiera Archie. –**

**- Cuanto misterio ¿de qué se trata? –**

**- ¡Yo que tú, no me recargaría con tanta tranquilidad en esa puerta, podría abrirse! –**

**- ¿Puerta? ¿Cuál puerta? ¡Estoy sobre la pared y la ventana! –**

**- ¿Estás segura? –**

Candy sonreía pícaramente mientras se dirigía al extremo de la ventana en el que se encontraba Patty y detrás de la pesada cortina, presionaba una fina hendidura que se encontraba camuflajeada y nadie que no supiera de su existencia podría notar. En ese momento una muy reducida parte de la pared se abría, dejando al descubierto un pequeño conducto con la medida suficiente para que sólo una persona a la vez pudiera pasar, mismo que conducía hasta el piso en el cual se encontraba la antigua habitación que utilizaba Albert en sus viajes relámpagos y que ahora le había pedido a George que habilitara para uso de Candy.

**- Candy, no puedo creerlo, esto es… no sé ni cómo llamarlo. Ahora sé en donde te metes cuando nadie te encuentra. –**

**- Bueno... en realidad, sólo lo utilizo para cambiarme de ropa. Cuando nadie me encuentra es porque, me he escapado al hospital o al club por esta puerta que conduce al callejón que está detrás del edificio y que cone4cta con la Ave, principal en donde tomo un taxi. Hace un momento apenas regresé de montar, es realmente relajante sabes, deberías acompañarme alguna vez. –**

**- Tal vez lo haga, pero no soy muy buena montando. Candy, no te parece que es muy peligroso que vayas al club de noche, podría sucederte algo y nadie se daría cuenta. Por lo que no habría quien te ayude de ser necesario. –**

**- No te preocupes, Patty, no va a pasarme nada. Además, Marcus sabe cuando voy a ir, siempre lo llamo antes de hacerlo. –**

**- Oh sí, lo recuerdo, el chico que recomendaste en el hospital. ¿Cómo sigue, ha mejorado? –**

**- Un poco, el doctor Miles dice que su juventud es la pieza importante, además, Marcus siempre se ha ejercitado. Sobre todo, los caballos han sido de gran ayuda. El cabalgar es un gran ejercicio y requiere de buena condición. Creo que Marcus se pondrá bien muy pronto y llevará una vida normal como cualquier chico. Hasta podrá participar en las carreras, ese es uno de sus sueños. –**

**- Me alegro por él, es un buen chico, lo merece. Será mejor irnos ya, Candy, es muy noche. –**

**- Tienes razón, vayámonos a descansar. Esta semana estará muy complicada, necesito dejar todo lo mejor posible y avanzado para Archie, recuerda que iremos a Lakewood a ver la tía abuela antes de viajar a Florida. –**

**- Lo sé, y también debemos preparar la recepción para los empresarios que has tratado estás últimas semanas. Seguramente con esta fiesta, terminarán por convencerse y tendrás más socios en la filmográfica. –**

**- Si, sólo espero que Terry no se ponga difícil con las clausulas y la firma de contratos. Robert está de acuerdo, ya lo hemos discutido y ha estado presente en muchas de las reuniones, sólo falta esperar a que Terry regrese de la gira. Ha viajado en representación de Robert a algunos de los estados para dar a conocer el nuevo concepto de Romeo y Julieta el musical, como la esposa de Robert está embarazada y al parecer su embarazo es de alto riesgo, Terry se ha ofrecido a dirigir esta gira corta para que Robert pueda permanecer con su esposa por más tiempo. Al parecer, en una semana más estará de regreso en New York y podremos avanzar con la firma. –**

**- No creo que vaya a haber problema. Terry es hábil en los negocios y si se trata de mejorar la inversión, no creo que se ponga difícil. Yo más bien pienso que lo que Terry y tú hacen cada vez que están juntos, es buscar una excusa para discutir porque de esa manera tiene el pretexto perfecto para permanecer por más tiempo en presencia del otro. –**

**- ¡¡Cccc- Claro que no!! Lo que pasa es que Terry es un cínico, un arrogante, orgulloso, caprichoso y…**

**- ¿Y qué más? –**

**- Un…un… ¡engreído! ¡Se cree que siempre tiene la razón y que todos tenemos que hacer lo que a él se le venga en gana y por supuesto que no se lo voy a permitir! –**

**- Ay Candy... Será mejor que te acuestes a dormir y así puedas decirte a ti misma las características que no has mencionado todavía y que son tus favoritas. Además, sólo tienes dos días más para terminar con los preparativos de la recepción que ofrecerá el corporativo. –**

**- Patty, creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Terry y se te ha pegado su pésimo sentido del humor. –**

**- Pero si no estoy bromeando, Candy. Además, apenas si he conversado con él en unas cuantas ocasiones y muy poco, puesto que en la primera oportunidad ustedes dos comienzan a discutir. –**

**- Ash, está bien, cambiemos de tema. Annie, me ha llamado esta tarde y me ha confirmado que vendrá a la recepción de este viernes y animará la velada con unas cuantas melodías, mañana haré los arreglos pertinentes para que nos provean de un piano en el salón. –**

**- Será fantástico estar las tres juntas de nuevo y escuchar a Annie tocar el piano. Si antes lo hacía muy bien, ahora debe tocar como un ángel. –**

**- Sí, me da gusto por Annie, está realizando su sueño. Hablando de sueños, ahora sí hay que dormir, se me cierran los ojos. Buenas noches, Patty. –**

**- Buenas noches, Candy. –**

Los días pasaron y por fin la noche de la recepción del corporativo de New York, había llegado. Candy lucía hermosa, con un sencillo y elegante vestido de seda color perla sin manga, cuyos pliegues de la falda, caían pesadamente, delineando su bien formada figura, acompañado de unos guantes largos del mismo color, zapatillas con cristal tornasol bordado, luciendo el inseparable escudo de los Andley en su cuello y peinada con un chongo alto que le permitía lucir su blanco y largo cuello, brindando una vista exquisita de su tersa piel blanca. Candy era una mujer, que resultaba imposible no admirar y que metía en aprietos a más de un caballero casado que no resistía la necesidad de admirarla al tenerla frente a él.

**- Candy, la fiesta te ha quedado excelente, sin duda tienes muy buen gusto para organizar este tipo de eventos sociales. La idea de la concertista ha sido genial, esa señorita toca hermoso. –**

**- Gracias, Lauren. Me alegra que te guste, la verdad que ha sido trabajo duro. En cuanto a la concertista, se trata de mi amiga, Annie y la idea ha sido suya. ¿Cómo va tu embarazo, Lauren? –**

**- Estoy bien, es sólo que Robert es un poco exagerado. No ha querido viajar a la gira, suerte que contamos con Terry o de lo contrario la habría cancelado. –**

**- No es que sea exagerado, sólo sigo las indicaciones del doctor. Querida, Candy además de ser una excelente mujer de negocios, es también enfermera aunque no lo creas. Terry me lo comentó el otro día. Preguntémosle a ella si soy exagerado o no, una segunda opinión y te prometo que intentaré ser más tolerante. –**

**- ¿Es verdad que eres enfermera, Candy? –**

**- Eh… sí, es verdad. Soy enfermera especialista en cirugía y actualmente, me estoy especializando en el área de cardiología. Aunque no ejerzo oficialmente por el momento. Sólo dedico 3 horas cada dos días a mis prácticas en el hospital ya sea aquí en New York o en Florida. Mi trabajo en el corporativo demanda mucho tiempo y por la salud de la tía abuela, yo necesito atender sus negocios. –**

**- En verdad que me sorprendes, Candy. Me alegra contar con tu amistad, sabré a quien recurrir si necesitara ayuda en una emergencia. –**

**- Claro, por supuesto. –**

**- ¿Y bien, Candy? Dígale a Lauren si exagero o no. –**

**- Robert, no puedo responder eso. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que, si se le ha declarado un embarazo de alto riesgo, yo en su lugar, tomaría todas las precauciones necesarias e incluso las innecesarias. Los embarazos son por naturaleza riesgosos y sobre todo en el caso de ustedes. Lauren, después de haberlo intentado por mucho tiempo, considero que deberías tener cuidados especiales, sólo por precaución. –**

**- ¿Lo has oído, Lauren? Así que no repitas que soy un exagerado y ahora con más razón cuidaré de ti y del bebé. –**

**- Lo sé, mi amor, gracias. Es sólo que me preocupa tu trabajo en el teatro y las giras. No quisiera que todo se complicara y perdieras lo que has conseguido con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación. –**

**- No te preocupes, cariño. Tenemos a Terry, no lo olvides. Terry es grandioso, a nadie más confiaría mi compañía si no a él. Es muy talentoso, incluso creo que es mejor que yo, la compañía está a salvo con él. –**

**- Lo sé, no dudo de su capacidad. Candy ¿tú qué opinas? ¿No crees que es demasiado pedirle a Terry que se encargue de todo y lo privemos de su tiempo? Recordemos que es un hombre soltero, muy guapo y sumamente asediado por las mujeres. ¿A qué hora podrá dedicarse a encontrar a la mujer de su vida? Yo apenas tengo 3 meses de embarazo, imagínate, seis meses más con Terry haciéndose cargo de todo, es injusto. –**

**- Pues yo…**

**- No exageres tú ahora, Lauren. Claro que no le dejaré toda la carga, sólo atenderá las giras, tampoco creas que soy un tirano. Además, creo que la mujer que busca está cerca de él. –**

**- ¿Cómo? –** Candy no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Robert. –

**- Tal como lo escuchas, Candy. Después de todo, no todo lo que pública la prensa es mentira. Terry es un mujeriego empedernido, es verdad, pero también es un hombre apasionado y cuando se enamore, esa mujer será la única a la que él volteará a ver, por lo tanto, yo creo que entre él y Karen pudiera haber algo, esos dos, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo por tonterías pero no pueden estar un solo momento separados, sólo es un juego. Karen conoce muy bien a Terry y él confía en ella, tal vez el mito de que quienes representan Romeo y Julieta terminan juntos en la realidad, no sea un mito después de todo. Veme a mí por ejemplo, terminé profundamente enamorado y casado con mi hermosa Julieta Lauren. Y desde que Karen está en Chicago, Terry viaja constantemente y pasa mucho tiempo con ella ayudándola con sus diálogos. Acepto de buena gana sustituirme durante la gira. ¿Qué más puede significar eso? –**

**- Candy, no hagas caso a Robert. Karen es grandiosa, no lo niego, pero es algo loca. Yo creo que Terry necesita otro tipo de mujer, más dulce, que sepa dominarlo y que esté dispuesta a sacrificar tal vez su carrera por él y esa mujer, definitivamente no es Karen. Tal vez tengan una aventura pero no pasará de ahí. –**

**- E e entiendo… - **Candy escuchaba cada palabra que Robert y su esposa pronunciaban con relación a Terry, su mente trataba de asimilar cada una de ellas pero simplemente no podía, lo que estaba escuchando sobre Karen y Terry, la tenían desconcertada** –**

**- Lo que sucede, Candy, es que mi querida Lauren es partidaria de Susana. –**

**- ¿D D De Susana? –**

**- Así es, Susana Marlowe. Lauren opina que Susana y Terry terminarán casándose después de todo. Cómo Susana es muy amiga de Lauren, solía contarle cuanto se amaban ella y Terry y del sin fin de planes que tenían juntos. De hecho, nos había pedido que fuéramos sus padrinos de boda, estuvieron a unos días de casarse y Lauren no entiende cómo es que el compromiso se disolvió de repente. Susana desapareció y Terry ha permanecido soltero todo este tiempo, por lo que Lauren considera, que ahora que Susana ha regresado ha sido por Terry y esta vez no lo dejará escapar. –**

**- Pero si basta con ver las atenciones que Terry tiene siempre con Susana. Sin duda entre ese par todavía hay amor, sólo démosles un tiempo. Quizá no quieren hacerlo público aún para que la prensa no los agobie más de lo que ya lo hacen. Tal vez soy una romántica insufrible, pero creo que es una historia destinada a tener un final feliz. Robert dice que estoy totalmente equivocada pero yo creo que no, la intuición femenina rara vez falla. Además, hacen una linda pareja ¿no te parece, Candy? –**

Candy estaba en el limbo después de escuchar todo lo dicho, Terry podría estar enamorado de Karen o Susana y sólo buscaba divertirse con ella un rato.

**-¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? –**

**- Eh si, disculpen. Acabo de recordar un pendiente, vuelvo en seguida. Sigan disfrutando de la velada. Discúlpenme, por favor. –**

**- Claro, te entendemos. Vuelve al rato a conversar un poco más, querida. Ya que no podré bailar porque el verdugo de marido que tengo, ya me lo advirtió. –**

**- Sí, Lauren, volveré más tarde. Con permiso. –**

Candy se dirigió fuera del salón, el aire le faltaba, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, pues aunque sabía que entre ella y Terry n o podía existir nada, el escuchar como Terry podría casarse en cualquier momento con una mujer que no sería ella, le desgarraba el alma y el corazón.

**- ¡Señorita Andley! –**

**- ¿Sí? –**

**- ¿Se siente usted bien? La noto algo pálida. ****La he visto salir sin abrigo y aquí está demasiado helado, se enfermará. –**

**- Tiene razón, pero no se preocupe, estoy bien. Gracias. –**

**- Aunque, recuerdo que es una de sus costumbres caminar sin abrigo por los jardines. –**

**- ¿Perdón? ¿A qué se refiere? –**

**- Por lo que veo no me recuerda. –**

**- Discúlpeme si le ofendo, pero sinceramente, no. –**

**- Entiendo. En verdad que es usted sorprendente, señorita Andley. Sus múltiples facetas son realmente fuera de lo común. –**

**- Permítame ofrecerle mi chaqueta, por favor. Sólo mientras regresa al salón, aunque usted disfrute del frío, yo no puedo ignorar que se trata de una dama a la intemperie. –**

El caballero se acercó a Candy la cubrió con su chaqueta a lo que Candy no pudo negarse, ya que realmente estaba muy frío y no deseaba volver al interior del salón aún.

**- Gracias. Su rostro me parece familiar después de todo, sólo que no recuerdo de donde. Por cierto, ¿a qué se refiere con mis múltiples facetas? –**

**- Sólo revise el trayecto de su vida, señorita Andley. Ha sido enfermera, soldado voluntaria de guerra y todo esto sin mencionar que pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de Estados Unidos. Es la primera persona que conozco, perteneciente a un estatus social tan alto que forma parte en situaciones de este tipo, sobre todo siendo usted una dama. –**

**- ¡Oh por Dios! Ya sé quién es usted. ¡El General Wilson! Disculpe que no lo haya reconocido antes, es que… hace tanto tiempo desde aquella última ocasión en que lo vi. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí y sin su uniforme? No vendrá a reclutarme de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? . –**

**- ¡Jajaja! Por supuesto que no, lidiar con usted es más difícil que ir al frente. –**

**- Oh, yo... siento mucho haberme comportado en aquella ocasión tan irresponsablemente, General Wilson. –**

**- No se preocupe, señorita Andley. Y por favor, dejemos los formalismos, llámame por mi nombre ¿quieres? aquí no estamos en el frente ni porto el uniforme militar. Espero que me permitas llamarte, Candy. –**

**- Por supuesto. La verdad, como general era temible. Sin el uniforme parece otra persona, es por eso que no le reconocí al principio. Y… me apena decirlo pero… sólo sé que es el General Wilson, nunca supe su nombre completo. –**

**- Sin embargo, yo si te reconocí. Es imposible no hacerlo. –**

**- Entiendo.-**

**- No me mal interpretes, no me refiero a tu hazaña de desaparición. Me sorprendió descubrir que eras un miembro de los Andley cuando te conocí, pero me sorprende aún más encontrarte como toda una exitosa mujer de negocios, ahora. Eres todo un caso, Candy. Todas estas cualidades, sumadas a que eres una dama de la alta sociedad y exitosa empresaria, hacen casi imposible que pudieras ser tan hermosa. En conjunto, a los ojos de los demás, eres una mujer admirable. –**

Candy se sonrojó ante las palabras del general.

**- Eres muy galante, gracias. –**

**- Tal vez lo sea, pero en esta ocasión no estoy haciendo uso de mi galantería, más bien, estoy externando lo que realmente pienso. –**

**- En todo caso, le agradezco su sinceridad también. –**

**- Por cierto, es Alex. –**

**- ¿Cómo? –**

**- Mi nombre es Alexander, pero mis amigos me llaman Alex, así que, llámame, Alex. –**

**- Claro, bien, Alex entonces. ¿Has dejado el ejército? –**

**- No, estoy de vacaciones y decidí venir a ver mis padres, la salud de mi padre no ha estado muy bien últimamente y he decidido atender algunas de sus inversiones pendientes. Fue así como me enteré de este evento y por eso estoy aquí. –**

**- ¿Tu padre tiene negociaciones con los Andley? No recuerdo al señor Wilson. –**

**- No, no existe ninguna negociación. Mi familia es criadora de caballos pura sangre, ese es el principal negocio, a raíz de las ganancias mi padre se fue involucrando en otros sectores sin descuidar los caballos. Los hijos de los socios de mi padre y yo, somos grandes amigos y algunos de ellos si mantienen negociaciones con ustedes, los Andley. Es por eso que me he enterado de este evento, acompaño a uno de ellos esta noche. Por cierto, me comentó que tu nuevo proyecto se trata de una filmográfica, muy interesante. –**

**- Sí que lo es. ¿Te interesa el cine? –**

**- No realmente, pero podría interesarme. ¿Qué te parece si me aceptas una invitación a comer y me expones tu proyecto explicándome más a fondo de lo que se trata? Tal vez podríamos ser socios. Tengo algunas inversiones y casualmente, estaba considerando hace unos días, invertir en la bolsa y comprar algunas acciones de las múltiples compañías del consorcio Andley, sin duda, es una firma confiable. De las mejores en el mercado internacional. –**

**- Me encantaría pero, mañana salgo de viaje por un largo tiempo y no me será posible. Pero si realmente te interesa, mi primo Archivald Cornwell, se hará cargo del corporativo aquí en New York durante mi ausencia, podría agendarte una cita con él y con el señor Johnson, ambos son mis asesores legales y pueden informarte a detalle. ¿Qué te parece? –**

**- Pues si no hay más remedio. –**

**- En realidad, sería lo mejor. Una vez que ellos te den la información y si siguieras interesado, habrá otra recepción en Florida con el resto de mis socios, ya que uno de ellos no está presente hoy. La recepción será con el fin de atraer a nuevos inversionistas, específicamente para el proyecto de la filmográfica y muy seguramente cerraremos contratos después de la recepción. Quizás tú podrías ser uno de esos nuevos socios. –**

**- Así que viajarás a Florida. ¡Qué envidia! **

**- En realidad, no tanto. Me espera un mundo de trabajo. Alex, me dio gusto volver a verte pero, debo atender la recepción. Disfruta de la velada. Con permiso. -**

**- Candy ¿me concederías una pieza más tarde durante el baile? –**

**- Eh, si claro. ¿Por qué no? Te veo más tarde, entonces. Con permiso. –**

Candy apenas si había entrado en el salón cuando cruzaba el centro saludando a algunos invitados para ser apresada por la cintura de manera inesperada y con fuerza innecesaria.

**- ¿Estás muy ocupada? –**

**- ¿Terry? –**

**- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? –**

**- N N No es eso, pero… se suponía que regresabas hasta la siguiente semana. –**

**- Y tú planeabas aprovechar cada día al máximo ¿no es así? O debería decir... ¿las noches? –**

**- !Basta ya! ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Suéltame! - **Candy susurraba a Terry de manera que nadie se percatara de la situación** - Terry, compórtate por favor. Hay muchos invitados importantes. ¡Lo único que lograrás es que todo mi trabajo de esta semana se eche a perder y no es justo! –**

**- Está bien, vamos al jardín. –**

Terry llevó a Candy casi sin que ella tocara el suelo, por lo que no pudo hacer nada para impedírselo.

**- Terry, por favor. Vamos a llamar la atención y además, esta helando aquí afuera ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? –**

**- No creo que lo helado te afecte mucho. Hace un momento no te importaba si caía una tormenta, después de todo estás muy bien abrigada con esta chaqueta ¿no te parece? –**

**- Es que yo… no es lo que piensas, yo sólo… bueno, Alex y yo, sólo… -**

**- ¿Alex y tú? –**Terry estaba tan cerca de los labios de Candy, amenazando con besarla en cada movimiento, lo que lograba que Candy perdiera el control y se venciera a él dejando de resistirse y quedando a merced de sus brazos** –**

**- Terry, él es el General Wilson, estuvo a cargo de mi cuadrilla cuando estuve en el frente, y lo volví a ver esta noche, no veo cual es el problema. Además, no tengo por qué estarte dando explicaciones. ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de esta manera? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!**

**- Candy, deja de jugar conmigo. –**

**- Yo no estoy jugando, estoy cansada de esta situación, definitivamente ha sido un error permitirte formar parte en la filmográfica. Solucionemos esto de una vez y de manera civilizada, Terry, por favor. Véndeme tus acciones y todo se solucionará, yo tengo algunos prospectos interesados en invertir, no te preocupes por Robert, respetaré lo acordado y se hará un nuevo contrato para los nuevos socios donde las acciones de Robert serán intocables. –**

**- ¡No voy a vender ni a ti ni a nadie! –**

**- Este no es el momento para discutirlo, te propongo algo, viajaré a Florida mañana. Pero tal vez tú podrías ir en el transcurso de la semana y discutirlo con más calma. Mientras tanto, tendrás algunos días para pensar. Por los gastos de transportación no te preocupes, la compañía se hace cargo, incluso puedo encargarme de la reservación de tu pasaje para facilitarte las cosas, sólo tienes que montarte en el avión, ir al corporativo a hablar conmigo y regresar a New York, Chicago o a donde sea que decidas. Por favor Terry, acepta, por lo menos acepta mi propuesta a ir a verme a Florida, por favor. –**

**- Está bien, pecosa. Te veré en Florida este martes. No puedo viajar antes, necesito atender algunos pendientes aquí en New York. –**

**- Gracias, Terry. Ahora ¿podrías por favor, soltarme? En verdad necesito regresar al salón, soy la anfitriona y no es correcto que desaparezca. Además, tú también deberías estar ahí dentro, después de tanta ausencia, es bueno que los demás empresarios te conozcan. –**

**- Oh, lo siento, pecosa. No debí ser tan brusco. –** Terry tomo las manos de Candy entre las suyas y las besó de manera delicada **– Aunque, quizás no es necesario que yo entre. Seguramente sus esposas ya se encargaron de informar a sus maridos de quien soy. –**

**- ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan engreído? –**

**- Vamos, pecosa. Regresemos al salón, el baile está por iniciar y debo abrirlo con una hermosa dama. ––**Al decir esto, tomó a Candy entre sus brazos, delineó cada detalle de su rostro con su nariz, bajó hasta su cuello y respiró la característica esencia a rosas de Candy, subió lentamente hasta su rostro, rosó sus labios suavemente pero sin detenerse para terminar en su pequeña frente y depositar un tierno beso en ella. Para ese momento Candy se había derretido mil veces ante él.

**- Candy -** susurraba Terry en el oído de Candy –

**- Terry…**

**- Me muero por besarte, pídemelo, pídeme que te bese o de cualquier manera lo haré –**

**- Te Terry…**

**- Por favor, Candy…**

**- Bésame… -** Candy cerró los ojos al sentir la boca de Terry en la de ella, su cuerpo de nuevo reaccionaba pegándose a él y llevando sus brazos al cuello de Terry, olvidándose de todo lo demás, sólo podía estar consciente de lo brazos de Terry sosteniéndola mientras ella se elevaba hacia las estrellas –

**- Creo que la temperatura ha subido un poco, pecosa. Definitivamente, ya no necesitarás esto. – **Terry retiró delicadamente la chaqueta de Alex que cubría a Candy y la dejó caer sobre una de las sillas **– Me hace el honor, hermosa dama. –**

Candy aceptó el brazo de Terry para regresar al salón, juntos, con una radiante sonrisa en sus rostros. Dónde de inmediato, Terry fue rodeado por un grupo de damas, admiradoras de su talento, a lo que Candy sólo atinó divertida a ir a tomar asiento junto a Laurent que le hacía señas desde la mesa. Pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta de dos nuevos rostros en la mesa de Robert, Susana Marlowe y Karen Claise. Situación que le recordó a Candy, la razón por la que había salido antes del salón, los celos.

**By **

**DaNi**

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de mi mega drama. De nuevo l****es ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza pero mi trabajo me tiene absorbida al máximo. **

**Tanta tensión. De verdad que la temperatura sube, aún y con tanta nieve en New York, no es nada comparado con el fuego de los labios de Terry. Eso definitivamente no está a discusión. **

**Recuerdan al General Wilson ¿verdad?**

**Gracias por su tiempo y hasta pronto.**

**Kisses & huggies**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	33. UNA TRÁGICA PARODIA

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Candy se dirigía a tomar asiento junto a Lauren que la llamaba. Pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta de dos nuevos rostros en la mesa de Robert, Susana Marlowe y Karen Claise. Situación que le recordó a Candy, la razón por la que había salido antes del salón, los celos.

**- Candy, ven siéntate un momento en nuestra mesa. Mira que tenemos a estas celebridades de compañía, si recuerdas a Susana y a Karen ¿no es así? –**

**- Sí, claro. Buenas noches, espero que estén disfrutando de la velada. –**

**- No voy a negar que tienes un excelente gusto, Candy. Me sorprendes, lo último que recuerdo de ti es que eras enfermera. ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que habías sido contratada para cuidarme en casa de mi tío, en Florida? No pensé que dejarías la enfermería, te veías realmente comprometida con ello. Si que has dado un gran cambio, favorable, por supuesto. –**

**- Gracias, Karen. Y respecto a la enfermería, no lo he dejado del todo, es sólo que ahora atiendo también el negocio de la familia. –**

**- ¿Quieres decir que, aún y cuando te has convertido en una exitosa y millonaria empresaria aún trabajas en un hospital? –**

**- No sólo en uno, querida. Candy trabaja en el hospital de cardiología de Florida también. Yo también me sorprendí cuando mi querido Robert me lo dijo hace apenas unas horas. Además de ser una chica muy linda y joven, es muy talentosa. El caballero que conquiste su corazón será muy afortunado. –**

**- Me pregunto ¿quién será?- **Respondía Karen a Lauren, de una manera sarcástica con la mirada fija en Candy** –**

**- Bueno, te aseguro que candidatos sobran, faltaría saber cuáles son las cualidades que Candy busca en un hombre, ¿que tipo de hombre te gusta, Candy? No lo tomes a mal, es una plática muy común entre mujeres, pero si no deseas responder, te entendemos –**

**- Pero Lauren, querida, es muy fácil adivinar el tipo de hombre que ella prefiere, seguramente un actor. –**

Candy se puso pálida ante el atrevimiento de Karen.

**- Te has puesto pálida, Candy. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal? –** intervenía Susana al notar como el rostro de Candy se había descompuesto ante el comentario de Karen.

**- Lo que sucede es que se ha visto descubierta, pero no entiendo tu reacción, Candy, es lógico. Presides un proyecto de sector cinematográfico, por lo que lo único que verás serán actores muy guapos a menos que te interesen los productores y si es ese el caso, yo que tú, querida Lauren, tendría cuidado. Tal vez Robert corra peligro de quedar prendido de los múltiples talentos de la señorita Andley. –**

**- Karen ¿cómo…**

**- ¿Me concederías esta pieza, princesa Julieta? – **En el momento en el que Candy se disponía a responder al comentario de Karen, Terry la habría interrumpido para pedir a Karen que abriera el baile con él, acción que hundió a Candy aun más en el abismo en el que Karen la estaba sumiendo –

**- Por supuesto, querido. Ya te habías tardado mucho en pedírmelo. Con permiso, pero como comprenderán, es imposible resistirse a este caballero. Candy, ¿entiendes ahora a lo que me refiero con actores guapos? Tal vez te lo preste para que bailes alguna pieza un poco más tarde y así comprendas mi idea un poco mejor. Este Romeo es irresistible. –**

Candy estaba helada, no lograba procesar todo lo dicho por Karen en ese momento, lo único que podía captar era el rostro de Terry sonriéndole gallardamente ante el comentario de Karen y después la imagen de Terry con Karen, alejándose juntos para iniciar el baile con ella en sus brazos.

**- Candy, no creo que debas poner atención a lo que Karen…**

**- Lo siento, necesito hacer una llamada muy importante que acabo de recordar. Con permiso. –**

Candy se puso de pie dejando a Susana con la palabra en la boca para dirigirse lejos del salón y esta vez no era hacia el jardín hacia donde iba sino a una de las habitaciones del hotel en el que se realizaba el evento. Con lágrimas cubriéndole el rostro no se dio cuenta de que alguien se dirigía en la misma dirección por lo que no logró esquivar el impacto y al chocar con esta persona se desplomó como una fina seda cayendo en el vacío totalmente inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en el salón, Terry y Karen volvían a la mesa una vez que terminara la pieza que habían iniciado.

**- ¿Y Candy? – **Preguntaba Terry a Lauren mientras su azul mirada recorría el salón** – **

**- Se excusó hace un momento poco después de que Karen y tú fueran a bailar. Ha mencionado que debía hacer una llamada muy importante y en verdad que debe de serlo, pues su actitud fue algo extraña. Incluso ha dejado a Susana con la palabra en la boca. Espero que no se trate de malas noticias. Candy es una chica muy linda y agradable. –**

**- Iré a buscarla, tal vez tenga algo que ver con la filmográfica y para tomar cualquier decisión necesitará de mi aprobación. Veré en que puedo ayudarle. Con permiso. –**

**- ¡Terry, espera! –**

**- ¡Lo siento, Susana; ahora no! –**

En el momento en el que Terry se dirigía fuera del salón para buscar a Candy en la recepción, pudo ver como George entraba en el salón con la cara desencajada y un poco apresurado, se dirigió al General Wilson y al cruzar un par de palabras salió junto con él desbordando su bebida sobre la mesa ante lo que George acaba de decirle. Acción que a Terry le indicaba que algo sucedía con Candy y al querer alcanzarlos, un grupo de damas admiradoras de nuevo lo rodeaban cerrándole el paso y en lo que tardó en quitárselas de encima, había perdido de vista a donde se habían dirigido George y Alex. Terry corrió hasta la recepción sin ningún resultado por lo que, se decidió a averiguar con el encargado de recepción del hotel.

**- Disculpe, la señorita Andley ha enviado un mensajero a informarme que necesitaba reunirse de inmediato conmigo y sucede que la persona que ha enviado sólo me ha dicho que me esperaría aquí en recepción. ¿Podría informarme en qué lugar se encuentra? Es muy importante, soy uno de los socios principales y debemos tratar un asunto de carácter urgente. –**

**-Lo siento señor…¿?...**

**- Grandchester, Terrence Grandchester. –**

**- Disculpe, señor Grandchester, pero no creo que la señorita pueda atenderlo hoy. Si usted lo desea, tomaré su mensaje y se lo haré llegar lo más pronto posible. –**

**- Pero si le he dicho que ella me ha mandado llamar. Está esperando por mí. ¡Debemos tratar un asunto urgente! –**

**- Señor Grandchester, le entiendo, lo que sucede es que… no sé si deba decirle pero…**

**- ¡Vamos, hombre, hable! Diga lo que sabe. – **Terry estaba perdiendo la paciencia y su característica impulsividad estaba por dominarlo** – **

**- Puedo meterme en un gran problema y perder mi empleo. Por favor, entiéndame. Me han dado órdenes expresas de no proporcionar ningún tipo de información sobre la señorita Andley. –**

**- ¡Por Dios! ¡No sea absurdo! No perderá su trabajo, se lo aseguro. ¡Ya le he dicho que la señorita Andley es mi socia y que se ha convocado una reunión de última hora! ¡Tenemos una negociación muy importante que tratar! –**

**- Entiendo, pero mientras la señorita Andley se dirigía hacia aquí, venía en un estado preocupante, algo le ocurría, estaba verdaderamente pálida y se ha desmayado y perdido el sentido. Hace unos momentos se la han llevado a la suite presidencial. El médico del hotel, por desgracia ha tenido una contingencia y no se encuentra en este momento, pero por suerte, al parecer en la fiesta se encontraba un conocido por la familia Andley que podría localizar a un médico rápidamente y el señor Johnson ha ido en su busca y en estos momentos han de estar dando un diagnostico. Será mejor que espere a que el señor Johnson baje con noticias. –**

**- Voy a subir. ¿Qué número de habitación es? – **Las facciones en el rostro de Terry se tensaban mientras escuchaba lo sucedido a Candy** -**

**- Señor, el acceso a esa habitación es restringido. No puede subir, lo siento. –**

**- No me importa si es restringido o no. ¡Hágase a un lado, voy a subir! –**

**- Señor Grandchester, no me obligue a llamar a seguridad. Además, la escolta de la familia Andley no le permitirá el acceso. –**

**- ¡Quítese de mi camino o le partiere la cara! –**

**- Señor Grandchester ¿sucede algo? –**

**- ¡George! ¿Cómo está Candy? ¿Qué le ha sucedido? –**

**- No se preocupe, la señorita Candy ya se encuentra bien. Sólo ha tenido un pequeño desmayo a causa de tanta carga de trabajo que ha tenido últimamente. Si me disculpa, debo regresar a atender el evento y usted debería acompañarme en su representación como socio principal de TG&CA ESTRAFILMS, ya que la señorita Andley no regresará a la ceremonia. –**

**- Subiré a verla primero. Quiero asegurarme de que en verdad se encuentra bien porque, de ser así, nada le habría impedido regresar a la recepción. Además, el haber sufrido un desmayo no es normal. –**

**- Señor Grandchester, la señorita Andley ya no se encuentra en el hotel, se ha marchado a la mansión y la razón por la que no regresará a la recepción es porque el dolor de cabeza aún persiste y su vestido se ha estropeado un poco cuando se desmayó. Ella debe viajar mañana a primera hora y es mejor que descanse ¿no le parece? –**

**- Está bien, George. Pero quisiera que me permitiera ir a verla después de que termine la recepción. La mayoría de los invitados ya se han marchado y el resto está por hacerlo. Candy estuvo presente en lo más importante del evento así que, nadie se dará cuenta de su ausencia y en dado caso de que sucediera, diremos que tuvo que atender un asunto y yo la representaré hasta el final pero, necesito que me prometa que podré verla al finalizar la recepción, George. –**

**- Señor Grandchester, no creo que sea prudente. La señorita Candy seguramente para entonces ya estará dormida, sería mejor dejarla descansar. –**

**- Necesito hablar con ella antes de su viaje ¿no lo entiende? Dígame de una vez si no me llevará, George, no seguiré discutiendo con usted. –**

**- Está bien, señor Grandchester. Pero deberá prometer que respetará la decisión de la señorita Andley si decidiera no recibirlo. –**

**- Vayamos a despedir a los invitados entonces, George. –**

Terry no pensaba en absoluto hacer esa promesa a George, pues conociendo a Candy, sabía que no querría recibirlo, así como también, sabía que una de las causas por las que ella habría abandonado el salón, sería el que él había abierto el baile con Karen.

**- ¿Sucede algo, Terry? Traes una cara de querer matar a medio New York con la mirada. – **Preguntaba Robert a Terry al verlo entrar de nuevo al salón con un semblante muy conocido por el productor** –**

**- Debo retirarme, Robert y necesito que esta fiesta se termine ya para poder hacerlo. –**

**- Pero ¿por qué? Candy ha hecho un trabajo excelente en la organización de esta fiesta, todo está de maravilla, los presentes están encantados y se están divirtiendo bastante. Debo reconocer que hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba de un compromiso social como hasta hoy. –**

**- Precisamente por eso, necesito que la fiesta termine cuanto antes de la mejor manera, pero que termine ya. Candy ha sufrido un desmayo de repente y ha tenido que dejar el evento, por lo que, lo mejor es que todo termine antes de que noten su ausencia y evitar que la prensa empiece con ridículas suposiciones sin sentido. –**

**- ¿Candy se ha desmayado? Seguramente sea mala alimentación, es una dama muy delgada. Pero te noto demasiado preocupado, Terry. Tenía la impresión de que Candy y tú no se llevaban nada bien sino todo lo contario, pero, pareciera que te desmoronarás en cualquier momento si a ella le sucediera algo grave. –**

**- Robert, hay muchas cosas de mi vida que no conoces, sabes que no me gusta ahondar en mi vida personal y por lo tanto, no tienes idea de lo que las personas significan para mi, tu eres uno de los pocos amigos que tengo y en el cual confío pero aun así, no puedo contarte aún las cosas que pasan dentro de mí, lo único que puedo decirte es que Candy, no es la exitosa nueva empresaria que acabo de conocer, Candy Andley es algo mucho más importante para mí y la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora Robert, necesito que me ayudes a dar un final inolvidable a esta fiesta. –**

**- Terry, en verdad estoy muy sorprendido y me hace pensar que… tal vez… el malestar de Candy tenga que ver con todo lo que hemos conversado con ella sobre ti esta tarde. Lo siento mucho, Terry, no tenía idea de que te causaba un problema. –**

**- ¿A qué te refieres, Robert? ¿Qué le han dicho a Candy sobre mi? –**

**- Pues Lauren y yo, platicábamos con ella de ti y de tu vida sentimental con otras mujeres y cuando aseguramos una posible relación con Susana y Karen, ella se puso algo perturbada pero nos hizo creer que se debía a toda la organización y la responsabilidad de atender a tantas personalidades importantes para la inversión, yo le creí puesto que es en verdad difícil lidiar con tantas personas y coincidir con tantos puntos de vista tan diferentes a la vez, realmente es exhausto, pero creo que la verdadera razón , se debía a que le impactó enterarse que entre tú y Susana o Karen, podría existir algo serio y le aseguramos que mantenías una verdadera relación con cualquiera de las dos, sólo debatíamos cuál de ellas podría ser la afortunada y pues, Lauren me ha contado lo sucedido en la mesa cuando Candy se sentó a hacerle compañía a Lauren a petición de ella, Susana y Karen estaban en la misma mesa y al parecer, Karen sacó las uñas y comenzó a rasgar las viejas heridas que pudieran existir o no sé si entre tú y ella exista una relación. Terry yo no tenia conocimiento de lo contrario, habría estado al pendiente y evitado cualquier tipo de comentario referente a ti. –**

**- ¡Maldición! Sobre Karen, creí haber llegado oportunamente para impedir que siguiera con sus estupideces, traté de romper la tensión llevándome a Karen a bailar para preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, puesto que Karen es una de las pocas personas que conoce mi historia con Candy y ni que decir de Susana, pues ella ha sido una de las principales involucradas. Robert, el accidente de Susana, es la causa por la que hoy… Candy… no es mi esposa. –**

**- ¿Tu esposa has dicho? No entiendo nada, Terry. Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo la ocasión en que les revelé a ti y a Karen que Susana sería la nueva administradora del teatro de Chicago. Karen mencionó a Candy y agredió a Susana. Yo estaba tan preocupado con la inversión que no puse atención a los detalles, ignoré todo lo dicho por el hecho de que Karen siempre hace sus berrinches, ahora comprendo un poco mejor la actitud de Karen y la tuya. Pero, lo de que Candy podría ser tu esposa el día de hoy, no lo entiendo, Terry. Explícate, por favor. –**

**- Robert, cuando conseguí mi primer protagónico, hice venir a Candy para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, preparé todo para su llegada. Cada día, cada hora, cada ganancia, todo lo más lo destiné al hecho de que ella por fin volvería a estar conmigo, ella ha sido mi inspiración desde siempre. Tenía todo listo, había organizado todo de manera que el día del estreno yo… yo… iba a proponerle matrimonio, Candy iba a ser mi esposa y tan sólo unos días antes… sucedió aquel terrible accidente que cambió la vida de todos para siempre y de la peor manera. La perdí Robert, perdí a la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida, la razón por la que existo, por la que estoy hoy aquí, fue ella quien sacó los demonios que vivían en mí y me torturaban día a día, fue ella la luz que iluminó las tinieblas de mi alma, quien me hizo perseguir mi sueño y luchar por él y de repente, esa única razón de mi existencia se me escapaba de las manos, no pude soportarlo en ese momento y fue por eso que me perdí yo también ¿lo recuerdas? Es una cruel etapa de mi vida, duele aún, pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de ella no puedo perderla nuevamente, la he tenido tan cerca de mí y me la han arrebatado, no quiero perderla de nuevo. Robert, amo a esa mujer, estoy perdidamente enamorado como un loco y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, sé que ella me ama y mientras sea así, yo lucharé por ella. –**

**- Terry, lo que me cuentas… jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Te agradezco, amigo mío, que me consideres de tu confianza para externarme tan importantes sucesos de tu vida. Ahora, vayamos a bajar el telón de esta parodia, socio. –**

**- ¿Qué tienes en mente? –**

**- Se me ocurre algo pero, con lo que me has dicho de Karen, tal vez no quiera ayudarnos si se ha enamorado de ti, no querrá ayudar a Candy. –**

**- Por favor, Robert. ¿De dónde has sacado semejante locura? Karen no está enamorada de mí. –**

**- Entonces ¿por qué razón se ha comportado de esa manera con Candy si sabe lo que hay entre ustedes dos? ¿y cómo explicas su comportamiento y rechazo hacia Susana? ni siquiera ella, Susana, ha sido capaz de portarse de esa manera, considerando que pudiera tener muchas más razones que Karen. –**

**- Robert, me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta. Karen es una loca, y debo confesar que existe un extraño lazo de amistad irracional, pues al igual que Candy, creen que pueden cambiar al mundo con sus decisiones, por lo que se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de darle celos a Candy para hacerla reaccionar y luchar por nosotros. Es una zafada, imaginé lo que se proponía, fue por eso que la invité a bailar sin llamar la atención para evitar murmuraciones, le sonreí a Candy esperando que entendiera que yo controlaría la situación, pero al parecer ella no lo entendió así. Le había propuesto abrir el baile en su compañía y en cambio yo, terminé invitando precisamente a Karen. ¡Soy un completo imbécil! –**

**- Esto es todo un drama, sería un éxito rotundo si lo lleváramos a escena, pero eso es un tema para otra ocasión. En todo caso, tengo la solución ideal para dar un espectacular fin a esta velada. Anunciaremos una pequeña demostración de Romeo y Julieta el musical, como conclusión final agradeciendo la presencia de todos los aquí reunidos en este importante evento. ¿Qué te parece? –**

**- Pero no tenemos nada para hacerlo, Robert. Además, Gregory no está aquí en New York. ¿Acaso lo olvidas? –**

**- ¿Quién necesita a Gregory cuando tengo al mejor Romeo de todos los tiempos frente a mí? - **

**- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Es un musical, yo no soy un cantante, Robert, soy actor. –**

**- Terry, parte de tu preparación incluye la vocalización y estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien. Al final, se trata de actuación. Terry, piénsalo bien, es Romeo y Julieta pero con más sentimiento aún. Sólo inténtalo, esto hará que sea una noche inolvidable. ¡Una primicia única y exclusivamente para la selecta sociedad que se ha hecho presente esta noche! ¡Piénsalo, Terry! Sólo serán unos minutos y la fiesta habrá terminado de manera exitosa y tú podrás ir en busca de tu verdadera Julieta. –**

**- _Maldición, lo que tengo que hacer por ti, pecosa – _Está bien Robert. ¡Hagámoslo! –**

**- ¡Sabía que no me decepcionarías! Iré por Karen. –**

Todo resultó tal y como Robert esperaba, Terry había sido un éxito, pues su talento rebasaba más allá de toda atadura musical, la pasión que derramaba al actuar era algo hipnotizante. Sin duda, Terrence Grandchester, era un actor consagrado en todas las facetas y variantes de la actuación. Después del término de la escena, los invitados se retiraron embelesados con la representación, la cual, aún no se había apreciado en la ciudad de New York y mucho menos con Terry como protagonista.

George pensó que no tendría caso discutir con Terry el hecho de que era ya demasiado tarde para ver a Candy. De cualquier manera, conociendo la impulsividad de Terry, no lograría hacerlo desistir, por lo que era mejor cumplir su promesa de llevarlo a la mansión y dejar que Candy decidera. Al llegar, Terry reaccionó sobre la hora y decidió que esperaría al día siguiente para hablar con ella antes de su partida.

**- George, lo he pensado mejor y he decido que tienes razón, será mejor dejar que Candy se recupere un poco, han sido días demasiado difíciles para ella y con el viaje de mañana, será mejor dejarla dormir. ¿Me permitiría tomar sólo una copa antes de irme? –**

**- Por supuesto, joven Grandchester, lo acompañaré. Sígame por favor, en seguida le sirvo su bebida. –**

**- No es necesario, George, yo puedo solo, quisiera sentarme un rato frente a la chimenea si no le molesta. Necesito pensar un poco, estoy preocupado por la salud de Candy, eso es todo. Me iré en cuanto termine mi bebida, será mejor que vaya a descansar, George, no se preocupe por mí. -**

**- Como usted desee, joven Grandchester. Necesita dar algunas indicaciones a la servidumbre antes de irme, el chofer lo estará esperando para llevarlo hasta su domicilio. Con permiso, joven Grandchester, buenas noches. –**

**- Buenas noches, George y gracias por todo. –**

George se retiró del despacho donde había dejado a Terry a solas. En cuanto Terry se aseguró de que George no estaba a la vista, se escabulló hasta la habitación de Candy para cerciorarse de que realmente se encontrara bien y una vez que recorrió las habitaciones principales, por fin estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella y al abrirla muy quietamente para evitar que alguien lo viera, el alma se le Salía del cuerpo al observar a Alex sentado en el lecho de Candy mientras ella yacía en la cama y él tomaba una de sus manos mientras le hablaba.

**- Candy, permíteme estar a tu lado, te aseguro que no permitiré que Grandchester vuelva a acercarse a ti si no se tratase de negocios. Permíteme ser el guardián de tu corazón, sé que te parecerá apresurado e imposible lo que te digo pero, desde que te vi por primera vez… quedé prendido de tu belleza, pues tu belleza no es sólo física y créeme cuando te digo que eso es más que suficiente para morir por ti, pero posees una belleza aún más extraordinaria y esa es la de tu noble corazón, lo supe en el momento en que averigüé más sobre ti, esa belleza tuya trasciende el tiempo y no desaparece aún cuando la edad doblegue la tersura de la piel. –**

**- Alex, yo…**

**- Piénsalo, Candy, no me respondas ahora si tu respuesta no será positiva. Piénsalo, sé que aspiro demasiado pero sólo te pido una oportunidad, danos la oportunidad tanto a ti como a mí de dejar que el amor nos llene, sé que puedo lograr que te enamores de mí. ¿Acaso no te parezco atractivo aunque sea sólo un poco? – **Alex hacía caras seductoramente cómicas a Candy para animarla un poco y sacarle una sonrisa** –**

**- Alex, claro que sí, eres un hombre realmente atractivo, en verdad que me atraes demasiado sólo que me apenaba confesarlo ¿se me nota demasiado? Es que…**

**((Slamp)) **En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Candy se cerró con gran estruendo provocando que Candy se sobresaltara y terminará con la broma que Alex había iniciado y con la aclaración que ella quería hacer hacia Alex.

**- ¿Quién habrá sido y por qué razón? –**

**- Tranquilízate, Candy, no te hace bien alterarte, estás algo débil aún. Iré a ver de quien se trata. ¿Está bien? Quédate tranquila. –**

**- Gracias, Alex. –**

Terry había escuchado parte de la conversación de Candy y Alex y al escuchar que Candy aceptaba sentirse atraída por Alex, los celos de Terry no pudieron contenerse más, ocasionando que azotara la puerta con furia para evitar que se oyeran los pedazos de su corazón al romperse, después se marchó a toda prisa de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

**- ¿Quién ha sido, Alex? ¿Sucede algo? Será mejor que baje y supervise lo que ocurre. –**

**- Usted no irá a ninguna parte, hermosa señorita revoltosa. No ha sido nada, Candy, sólo el viento. He revisado el pasillo pero no he visto a nadie. –**

**- Pero si el balcón está cerrado, Alex ¿por dónde ha entrado el viento del que hablas? –**

**- No seas tan testaruda, Candy. El viento se escabulle por cualquier lugar cual ladrón. Ha sido demasiada plática esta noche, será mejor que descanses, Candy o tu médico, deberá dar la indicación de que no podrás viajar mañana. –**

**- Alex, por favor, claro que viajaré. Ya les he dicho que no ha sido más que cansancio, pues esta semana he tenido demasiado trabajo y no he dormido bien por la preocupación de que la recepción saliera bien, eso es todo. –**

**- Entonces, me darás la razón en que debes descansar. –**

**- Está bien, Alex. Quería hablar con George sobre cómo había terminado la recepción pero, creo que ya ha de haberse marchado a casa y Patty pasaría la noche en la suite de Annie, así que, como ha indicado ese tirano doctor que más bien parece un dictador, me dormiré. –**

**- ¡Con que tirano y dictador eh! Creo que tendré que conversar muy seriamente con él y convencer a tal sometedor de doncellas hermosas, de que debe realizarte unos estudios más y tu viaje sea suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. –**

**- No, no, Alex, sólo bromeaba. Ese estupendo doctor que parece… un pastor, si eso… un noble pastor, quise decir. –**

**- ¡jajaja! Está bien, Candy, me marcho ya. Dejaré indicaciones de que me llamen a cualquier hora de ser necesario y tú también puedes hacerlo si necesitaras hablar con alguien, te agradezco la confianza que has depositado en mí al hablarme de lo que atormenta a tu corazón. No hay duda que la fortuna pocas veces nos toca a los sujetos correctos, ese Grandchester es un idiota por no apreciar a tan bella princesa como lo eres tú. –**

**- Alex, por favor, yo no…**

**- No te preocupes, Candy, te entiendo. Yo sabré esperar, soy un soldado y los soldados no nos damos por vencidos antes de que inicie la batalla. –**

**- Alex… **- Alex posó su dedo índice sobre los finos labios de Candy para impedirle continuar, le sonrió tiernamente y besó su frente –

**- Descansa, princesa. Buenas noches. –**

**- Buenas noches. –**

Alex salió de la habitación de Candy apagando la luz de la habitación para dejarla descansar. Se dirigió en busca de George para despedirse y dar indicaciones a la servidumbre al respecto de cualquier cosa que aconteciera durante la noche por lo que tardó un rato más en abandonar la mansión. Sin embargo, unos profundos ojos azules observaban la habitación de la rubia princesa Andley bajo el frío de la noche y el de su corazón y al ver que la luz se extinguía por la ventana, esperó ansioso a que el ladrón que amenazaba con arrebatársela saliera de la mansión en un tiempo estimado pero eso no sucedió, lo que terminó por convencer a Terry de que Candy lo había olvidado.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó mucho más tranquila y con la mente ocupada en el sin fin de actividades y pendientes que tendría que agendar. Tomó el desayuno a solas pues Patty aún no regresaría de con de Annie si no que alcanzaría a Candy en Florida unas semanas después, ya que, Candy había insistido en que acompañara a Annie unos días mientras estuviera en New York para realizar algunas compras antes de regresar a Boston y mostrarle a Patty el departamento en el que viviría mientras terminara su preparación en la academia ,en la que Henry le había ayudado a ingresar,por lo que terminaría de ayudarle a condicionarlo para que se sintiera cómoda,.

**- Señorita Candy, buenos días. ¿Cómo se siente? –**

**- Buenos días, George. Estoy bien, no se preocupe, lo ocurrido anoche ha sido sólo una tontería, cansancio únicamente, debo confesar que no me he alimentado muy bien que digamos estas últimas semanas, pero ya no hay de qué preocuparse. Como puede ver, George, he desayunado puntual y nutritivamente. –**

**- Está bien, señorita Candy, de cualquier manera, considero que debe revisarla el doctor de la familia, William no estará tranquilo y se molestará demasiado si se entera que no lo ha hecho después de lo que le sucedió. –**

**- George, respecto a eso, yo quisiera pedirle que no le comente nada a Albert al respecto, ya bastante tiene con la salud de la tía abuela, que por cierto, Dorothy me ha dicho que su salud se mantiene igual, no ha habido mejoría, George. Lo menos que necesita Albert es que lo recibamos con más preocupaciones ¿no cree? –**

**- Lo siento, señorita Candy, pero esta vez no podré complacerla. –**

**- Por favor, George, se lo pido, por favor, por favor, por favor. –**

**- Señorita Candy, entienda, no puedo ocultarle algo tan delicado a William. –**

**- George, ya le he dicho que fue lo que sucedió. ¿Olvida que soy una enfermera especialista? –**

**- No, pero… -**

**- Hagamos un trato. Le prometo que en cuanto llegue a Florida me someteré a un chequeo completo y si saliera algo mal, entonces se lo diremos a Albert, pero si todo sale bien no lo preocuparemos sin necesidad ¿acepta, George? –**

**- Está bien, señorita Candy, pero sólo si promete que cuidará su alimentación de aquí en adelante. –**

**- ¡Lo prometo! –**

**- Bien. Es hora de salir al aeropuerto. Enviaré por su equipaje y partiremos en seguida. –**

**- Gracias, George. ¿Qué haría yo sin su ayuda? – **Candy se abrazó a George tomándolo por sorpresa y depositando un cálido beso en la mejilla del inglés, acción que terminó por doblegar la voluntad de George, que si bien siempre consentía en todo a Candy, no podía negarle nada después de la muestras de afecto que la rubia siempre acostumbraba darle sin preguntar, George siempre vería a Candy igual que la primera vez que la conoció, como una traviesa niña de 12 años con el rostro cubierto de pecas y sus dos coletas, trepando árboles y que había llegado a la familia Andley y sin proponérselo, con su sonrisa y su noble corazón, había cambiado la vida de todos e iluminado sus días y borrado las tristezas tanto de los jóvenes caballeros de la familia como a la dura tía abuela Elroy, pero sobre todo, del joven patriarca William Andley. Por lo que para George, además de Albert, Candy se había convertido en su niña consentida, aunque nunca se lo hubiera expresado –

Candy viajó a Florida esa mañana y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar en que había terminado la recepción ni George había recordado comentarle la presencia de Terry la noche anterior, por lo que Candy había viajado con la idea de que pronto vería a Terry en Florida como habían acordado en la recepción y esta vez, no caería en su juego de seducción.

**- ¡Gatita! –**

**- ¡Mi querido Archie! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! –**

Candy y Archie se demostraban su afecto sin poner atención a lo que la gente a su alrededor pudiera comentar, había pasado 1 mes desde la última vez que se habían visto y para ellos era demasiado dado al vinculo inquebrantable que les unía a los dos. Candy adoraba al guapo y último de sus paladines dueño de unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que ponía a suspirar a la mayoría de las damas de la sociedad de Chicago, New York y ni que decir en Florida, dónde radicaba últimamente para apoyar a Candy en la presidencia del corporativo mientras ella se ausentaba.

Candy y Archie se pusieron al día con los compromisos del consorcio y después se tomaron la tarde para compartir juntos un agradable momento puesto que Archie, al día siguiente debía partir de regreso a New York para encargarse de la presidencia del corporativo en la misma ciudad.

Candy de nuevo se quedaba sola, pues Patty estaría ausente una semana más, porque al parecer, Annie se había retrasado en algunas compras y ya que Patty no era tan afecta a las mismas, resultaba aún más difícil para Annie, decidirse sobre algún artículo. En verdad que extrañaba a Archie en esos momentos, ya que él al igual que Annie, disfrutaba de ir de compras además de poseer un gusto exquisito de selección.

La semana transcurría y Terry no había dado señales de aparecer, ni se había comunicado para confirmar la fecha para el pasaje y la reservación de hotel. Sin embargo, algo más ocupaba la mente de Candy pues desde que había llegado a Nueva York e incluso ahora que se encontraba en Florida, había estado recibiendo unas notas anónimas realmente preocupantes, pues en cada una de ellas, había insinuaciones indecorosas y comentarios fuera de lugar como

_¨Serás mía muy pronto¨_

_¨Eres mía y de nadie más¨_; para después ir subiendo de tono.

¨_Si no eres mía no serás para nadie¨_,

_¨Te mataré antes que permitir que alguien más te posea¨_ ; y finalmente unas más confusas como: _¨Aléjate de él¨_,

_¨No descansaré hasta que te quedes completamente sola¨_,

_¨Te destruiré¨_,

_¨Maldita mujerzuela, estás muerta¨_

_¨Te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa para siempre¨_; y la última recibida:

_¨Muy pronto nos veremos, estoy tan cerca de ti ¿no me sientes, princesa?¨_

En realidad eran esas notas las que la habían mantenido en un estado de estrés total, pues misteriosamente aparecían en la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta y en algunos paquetes en forma de regalo que al abrirlos, contenían pétalos de rosas marchitas y en tiempo que llevaba en Florida, había recibido llamadas extrañas que una vez que las atendía sólo permanecían en silencio hasta que era ella quien cortaba la llamada después de confrontar a quien se encontrara del otro lado de la línea.

Todo esto era tan atemorizante y era precisamente lo que Candy quería evitar, dejarse intimidar. Por eso no se lo había dicho a nadie, pues no deseaba preocuparlos en vano ya que, pensaba que muy probablemente se trataba de personas que deseaban llamar la atención y hacerse publicidad en estos momentos en el que la prensa estadounidense tenía el lente fijo en ella y en cualquier acontecimiento que la relacionara.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido y ni señas de que Patty regresara y George había tenido que permanecer en Chicago atendiendo unas negociaciones en ausencia de Albert, por lo que se encontraba totalmente sola, ya que Archie permanecía en New York, de no ser por las esporádicas visitas de Neal quién la sacaba de la oficina casi a rastras para que se distrajera un poco pero Neal había tenido que viajar hacía un par de días a California para visitar a Eliza, pues al parecer, por fin había logrado quedar embarazada después de innumerables intentos fallidos, pero en los últimos meses había caído en un tipo de depresión nerviosa la cual el doctor atribuía a los cambios hormonales por el embarazo, por lo que el médico había recomendado que sería beneficioso para ella si su familia la visitaba. El fin de semana había llegado y Candy había decidido adelantar los pendientes lo más posible, pues pronto Albert regresaría a Lakewood y ella deseaba estar ahí para recibirlo y visitar a la tía abuela, pues con tanto trabajo últimamente y los preparativos para la próxima recepción que debía darse para los inversionistas que había estado contactando e informar cuales eran los avances de la construcción de la filmográfica hasta el momento, la cual estaba bastante avanzada, no había podido darse tiempo para viajar.

Su única compañía era Abigail al regresar a casa después de un largo y extenuante día de trabajo, ya que, la tía abuela se la había impuesto y no había manera de convencerla de que no necesitaba de atenciones especiales, además de no querer dejar a Abigail sin empleo y no desear contrariar a la tía abuela, por lo que no era en sí muy agradable regresar a casa después de todo y aguantar que la mucama tratara de atenderla hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

Ese sábado por la tarde, Candy se encontraba sola en el corporativo, ya todos los empleados y demás socios del corporativo Andley se habían marchado, sólo Candy permanecía ahí con la firme idea de pasar el resto de la tarde ahí y quizás bajar a la habitación que había acondicionado George para ella al igual que en New york, ya que no deseaba regresar aún hasta que Abigail se hubiera marchado, pues le daba el resto de la tarde del sábado y el domingo entero para que saliera a pasear, pero muy pocas veces lo hacía, pues no conocía a nadie en Florida.

Se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la playa cuando el teléfono comenzó a repicar, había deseado ignorarlo y no contestar pues ya no era horario laboral, pero era tanto la insistencia que terminó por salir de la oficina y responder la llamada insistente en el escritorio de su asistente.

**- Corporativo Andley. –**

(Silencio)

**- ¿Diga? –**

(Silencio)

Candy cortó la llamada pero al minuto volvió a sonar repitiéndose el mismo suceso, nadie respondía en la línea. Era algo desesperante 10 llamadas y volvía a sonar por lo que esta vez respondió de manera alterada.

**- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –**

- _A ti_ –

Candy se quedó helada, por fin habían respondido al otro lado de la línea, una voz que le erizó la piel y le hizo sentir miedo.

**- Diga de una vez qué es lo que desea, ya estoy cansada de esta absurda situación ¿por qué no me deja en paz? ¿Quién es usted? –**

- _Te quiero a ti, princesa. Te ves deliciosa con ese vestido azul que llevas puesto hoy_, _princesa. –_

**- ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? –**

- _Quiero que seas mía. No llores, princesa ¿acaso no te gustan los juegos? Es divertido, pero está bien, si ya no deseas jugar a las adivinanzas, iré a tu oficina, estás tan cerca, puedo olerte, princesa._ –

**- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?** –

En el momento en el que misterioso delincuente iba a responder, alguien llegaba por la espalda de Candy y le arrebataba el teléfono, logrando que ella soltara un grito de terror y se desvaneciera quedando inconsciente y a su merced.

**By **

**DaNi**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jajajaja… ok no!!!**

**¡¡JOKE JOKE!!**

**¡Hola de nuevo chicas! Aquí está mi nuevo capítulo.**

**Again I offer a thousand apologies to all of you by been waited for so long, but I really, really have a lot of work and my time is more limited than before, but don't worry about it, I´ll try to do my best to keep going here as much as possible, ok. Promise.**

**I want to thank you for being always on touch with my story, girls you are really the best of the best. Really thank you for your mails, they are so important to me.**

**Bueno chicas, quiero agradecerles también a ustedes en América latina, pues ustedes son geniales chicas, en verdad, pues fueron las primeras en darme su apoyo y seguir mi loca historia.**

**Espero que les siga gustando y prometo que terminaré pronto.**

**Tanta tensión acabará con la pobre pecosa, a la pobre de plano que le ha tocado las de sufrir. Terry, mi pobre amorcito, su corazoncito de nuevo se ha quebrado, yo con gusto se lo armo de nuevo. Eso definitivamente no está a discusión. **

**Gracias por su tiempo y hasta pronto.**

**Kisses & huggies**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	34. FUEGO Y CENIZAS

**CAPÍTULO 34**

_Existen muchos tipos de momentos en el trayecto de la vida, momentos que golpean la mente sin aviso, momentos en los que estuviste en la azul profundidad del océano y te elevaste al universo de una manera mágica y trascendental, existen esos momentos que te hacen volar y tocar las estrellas, también los que te sumergen en el infierno o en los que tocas el cielo azul y te trae paz, pero hay otros momentos, unos más significativos que marcan tu vida para siempre, esos momentos en que el amor llena de fuego tus venas pero también puede llegar a quemarte o incluso consumir tu corazón hasta convertirlo en cenizas, cenizas de corazón__._

**- No, no está nada bien ¿pero porqué no me han avisado antes? –**

**- William, la señorita Candy pidió que no te preocupáramos y que sería mejor esperar a tu regreso. Yo la apoyé porque creí también que era lo mejor, no valía la pena preocuparte estando tú tan lejos y sabíamos que muy pronto estarías de regreso, así que, preferimos esperar. –**

**- Por Dios, George ¿desde cuándo has comenzado a hacer lo que Candy dice? ¡Sabes perfectamente que así me encontrara en el mismo infierno yo hubiera regresado de inmediato!**

**- Precisamente por eso, William, fue que no te notifiqué nada. No valía la pena exponerte a un viaje presuroso y alterado, Emilia nos obligó a no decirte nada e incluso aun cuando regresaras no quería que te lo dijéramos, pero yo no iba a complacerlas en eso y en cuanto a la señorita Candy, pensé que me habías pedido mi total apoyo y dejarla tomar control incluso en las decisiones difíciles, William. Eso fue lo que hice. –**

**- Discúlpame, George, tienes razón, es sólo que estoy muy ofuscado, ha sido muy difícil ver a la tía Elroy con ese semblante y derribada en esa gran cama. No quiero imaginar si la llego a perder, George, tú sabes que la quiero casi como a una madre. –**

**- Tranquilízate William, ella está estable, sólo necesita descansar y evitar cualquier situación que pudiera alterarla. –**

**- Está bien, será mejor ponernos al día. Dime George ¿Cómo está mi pequeña empresaria? –**

**- La señorita Candy ha crecido mucho profesionalmente, debo decirte, jamás me hubiera imaginado que después de preferir permanecer dentro de las salas de cirugía en un hospital todo el día, podría llevar las riendas firmes de dos de los más grandes e importantes corporativos de América. –**

**- Tienes razón, George, pero mi princesa es así, siempre sale altiva en todo lo que se propone. En un principio me opuse no porque dudara de su capacidad, sino porque no quería que se atase a este mundo tan difícil y lleno de arpías, pero al final de cuentas, las arpías rondan en todos los mundos, así que, hay que dejarla continuar con sus logros y que transite por el camino que ella elija si así lo decide o si lo prefiere, cambiar de dirección. –**

**- William…**

**- Dime, George. –**

**- Yo… - **George pensó decirle lo sucedido con Candy en la recepción pero prefirió esperar a que ella le mostrara los resultados del chequeo que prometió realizarse en el hospital de Florida** - No es nada, sólo quería informarte que hay algunos asuntos importantes que están pendientes en Chicago y necesito saber si te harás cargo tú de ellos para que yo pueda viajar y ayudar a la señorita Candy con el corporativo y ella pueda encargarse con menos presión en lo concerniente con la filmográfica. –**

**- Pensé que podría viajar a ver a mi princesa pero, creo que será mejor resolver los pendientes de Chicago primero. ¿Candy está aún en New York? –**

**- No, lleva ya casi tres semanas en Florida, absolutamente sola y es por eso que considero que debemos definir si viajarás tú o yo, es demasiada carga para ella sola, pero yo no he podido ausentarme de Chicago y el joven Archie está a cargo de New York, el joven Neal ha viajado con el resto de su familia a ver a la señorita Elisa a California, su salud es inestable ahora que presenta un embarazo de alto riesgo después de varios intentos. –**

**- Si, he hablado con Adam hace un momento. Creo que también yo deberé viajar a California pero con la tía tan delicada, no sé si sea conveniente. –**

**- William, si me permites opinar, creo que sería mejor que permanecieras con Emilia, sinceramente, no está nada bien y yo le he indicado a Dorothy que no le informe del todo la gravedad de la desmejora en la salud de Emilia a Candy. –**

**- Entiendo, Candy tiene ya bastantes problemas con el corporativo y la filmográfica. ¿Terry ya está instalado en Florida? –**

**- No, el joven Grandchester, hasta donde sé, permanece en New York. –**

**- Ese par de obstinados orgullosos. Bien, George, llamaré a Candy para después regresar a Chicago. Espero poder comunicarme con ella. –**

**- Te aseguro que ese teléfono no tarda en sonar. La señorita Candy habla mínimo 5 veces por día. –**

**- _Mi pequeña princesa, no has cambiado nada._ **– pensó Albert con una sonrisa en los labios al comprobar una vez más el noble corazón que poseía Candy**– Bien, no esperaba que fuera diferente, créeme. Me daré un baño rápido para después organizar todo y regresar a Chicago, debemos volver esta misma tarde, George. –**

**- Como digas, William. Te estaré esperando en el despacho entonces. -**

Albert caminó rumbo a la escalera para subir a su habitación a darse un baño y prepararse para continuar con sus funciones como patriarca, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y resolver para hacer frente a un mundo de situaciones dolorosas que una vez más, siendo él la cabeza de la familia debería fungir como el gran pilar de acero por el que siempre se caracterizaba. Lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que su pequeña princesa había logrado salir bien librada durante su ausencia y aunque quisiera volar en ese momento hasta Florida para ir a verla, debería esperar un poco más, pronto todo cambiaría para la familia Andley y nuevas uniones marcarían un nuevo rumbo para todos.

Apenas si podías distinguir una silueta en el fondo de la oscuridad, la cabeza te punzaba y un frio te llenaba el cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿por qué todo estaba tan borroso y confuso? Lo último que recordabas era que estabas en… en la oficina si, en la oficina viendo el mar desde tu gran ventanal y después ese teléfono insistiendo una y mil veces ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Esa voz… Te levantaste sobresaltada recordando la terrorífica voz en el teléfono y la sangre se te heló mil veces nuevamente, sentiste como tus piernas no respondieron y a punto de caer al piso desplomada nuevamente, unos fuertes brazos te sujetaron.

**- ¡Candy! –**

Esa voz, ¿era un sueño? ¿Acaso todo había sido una pesadilla y aun seguías dormida?

**- ¡Candy, Candy! ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué te sucede? –**

No, no era un sueño ¿y si lo era?... al diablo bienvenido sea entonces. Era tanto el miedo que aunque fuera sólo en sueños necesitabas aferrarte a él y sumergirte en su pecho para que te protegiera.

**- ¿Terry? ¡Terry! –**

**- Candy ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Con quién discutías en esa llamada? –**

**- _Entonces… ¿ha sido verdad?_ – **Pensaste atemorizada** –**

**- ¡Candy, reacciona! ¡Estás muy alterada tranquilízate! –**

**- Terry… -** susurraba Candy sin dejar de sollozar, todo le daba vueltas, no deseaba desprenderse de los brazos de Terry que bendito sea el cielo por haberlo mandado en ese momento o de lo contrario se habría muerto del miedo que sentía.

Terry no entendía que era lo que había puesto a Candy bajo ese estado, no era una reacción normal en ella, pero sentirla entre sus brazos llorando y llena de miedo era algo que le llenaba el cuerpo y a la vez le helaba el alma, ella lo necesitaba pero estaba muerta de miedo.

**- Candy, no quiero alterarte más pero, creo que será mejor irnos, no hay nadie en todo el edificio, no sé cómo es que se te ha ocurrido la tonta idea de permanecer sola en este lugar. Aunque, claro que lo sé, eres una pecosa testaruda. Te llevare a tu casa, vamos. –**

Terry secaba tus lágrimas con delicadeza con sus cálidas manos mientras te observaba fijamente con esa profundidad azul que adorabas. ¿Cómo podía esa mirada en un segundo sumergirte en la profundidad del océano y después elevarte hasta el espacio estrellado? No lo sabías y no te importaba averiguarlo mientras te sostuviera entre sus brazos como ahora y te siguiera mirando así, serías capaz de dejarte llevar hasta el fin del mundo si él lo deseara. Pero fue en ese momento que recordaste que esos brazos y esa profunda mirada azul no te pertenecían, ya tenían dueña, nada menos que Karen Claise.

**- No, no es necesario, gracias. El chofer me espera abajo. – **Te incorporaste de inmediato y te pusiste de pie dirigiéndote hasta tu lugar favorito de la oficina el gran ventanal detrás de escritorio, abriste el balcón porque sentías que de lo contrario te asfixiarías.

- Confundido por su reacción, sólo atinaste a ponerte de pie y caminar hacia ella **– Yo no he visto a nadie afuera, Candy, pero si así lo prefieres… Dime ¿con quién discutías por el teléfono? –**

**- No importa. Era alguien que sólo desea molestar y como he tenido unos días muy pesados, pues yo… me alteré, eso fue todo. Y aparte llegas tú como todo un delincuente sigilosamente y me arrebatas el teléfono por la espalda… ¡Me asustaste! –**

**- ¡Vaya, ahora soy yo el responsable de que actúes como una loca! –**

**- ¡Terry, por favor! Y por cierto ¿cómo sabías que aún estaba aquí? –**

**- He ido a la mansión a buscarte y fue ahí que me informaron que no habías regresado del corporativo y lo más seguro era que siguieras aquí o en el club. En el club no lo creí, así que, preferí buscarte aquí primero. Debes tener mucho trabajo acumulado. Siento mucho no haber podido venir antes, pecosa. –**

**- Por favor, Terrence, no me llames así ¿quieres? –**

**- Así que, Terrence nuevamente ¿eh? –**

**- Bien, me supongo que bienes por lo de la venta de tus acciones. Si me permites, iré a buscar el contrato de compra venta en jurídico, sólo es dos pisos abajo, la oficina de Archie está en es este mismo piso pero su asistente es quien tiene la llave, así que, no puedo tomar uno de ahí. No tienes prisa ¿cierto? así no será necesario que regreses mañana. Resolveremos esto de una vez y así podrás regresar a New York mañana mismo. –**

**- Candy, no sé qué es lo que te pasa. Primero te encuentro hecha un manojo de nervios y muerta de miedo, te lanzas a mis brazos llorando como una desamparada y de repente la dama de hielo regresa a posesionarse de ti para tratarme como cualquier extraño. Comienzo a dudar de tu salud mental, pecosa. –**

**- Por favor, Terrence. Te pido que no me llames más, pecosa y sólo actúo de la manera correspondiente. Ésta es una negociación y en cuanto a mi estado mental, te aseguro que ya estoy recuperada. Te agradezco tu ayuda de hace un momento. Ahora pasemos a los negocios nuevamente. –**

**- Candy, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? –** Te acercaste hasta ella y la tomaste por la cintura acercando tu rostro, respirando su esencia, como amabas a esa mujer tan necia - **¿Acaso lo sucedido la noche de la recepción no significó nada para ti? Yo me muero de ganas por besarte nuevamente. –** Decías mientras rozabas tus labios con los de ella **–**

**- ¡Suéltame, Terrence! ¿Por qué nunca puedes tomar nada en serio? Iré por el contrato, espera aquí. –**

**- Está bien, si quieres actuar el papel de la reina del hielo, hazlo, pero de una vez te digo que no pienso venderte ni una sola de mis acciones. Si he venido, es para que me asignes una oficina, ya sea aquí o en el edificio de la filmográfica si es que ya hay algo habitable hasta el momento.-**

**- Pero, Terry… habíamos acordado que me venderías a mí tus acciones para yo ofrecerlas a nuevos inversionistas. –**

**- Ahora sí, Terry ¿no? No pecosa, no te confundas, yo no acordé nada. Tu cabecita obstinada lo quiso creer así. Yo únicamente accedí a venir a discutirlo contigo pero jamás dije que aceptaría. Ahora dime ¿cuál será mi oficina? –**

**- ¿Tu oficina? P p pero… ¡No hay tal oficina! –** le respondiste llena de enojo ¿Qué se estaba creyendo ese Grandchester que por ser el causante de los desbocones de tu corazón haría lo que se le viniera en gana? **– La construcción ha avanzado pero será hasta dentro de 2 semanas mínimo que se podrán habilitar las oficinas. ¡Mientras tanto, tendrás que esperar y trabajar desde tu habitación de hotel! –**

**- No se puede trabajar en una habitación, pecosa. Bueno… depende en qué tipo de acciones desees que trabajemos. ¿Vendrás hasta mi suite para que trabajemos juntos? – **Le cuestionabas seductoramente mientras acariciabas su mejilla** –**

**- B Bas Basta de juegos, Terry. – **Terry te derretía pero no podías permitir que se diera cuenta de cómo tenerlo tan cerca proyectaba tu alma hasta las estrellas** - Es que no sabía que pensabas quedarte, yo estaba segura de que me venderías tus acciones y los nuevos socios, no necesariamente ocuparán una oficina, sólo los directivos y productores, es este caso, Robert. Y él seguramente esperará el tiempo necesario para que se termine con las oficinas y así pueda comenzar a trabajar en los proyectos. –**

**- Candy, yo aparte de ser tu socio principal, y con eso ya es suficiente, también seré unos de los directores y productores, así que, será mejor que vayas pensando en asignarme una oficina aquí en el corporativo mientras terminan con la de la filmográfica. –**

**-¡Está bien, Terry! Me encargaré de que se te habilite un escritorio, pero tendrá que ser hasta el lunes. –**

**- Uhm, mira, pecosa, en esta esquina de tu oficina está bien o si lo prefieres, sólo mandamos traer una silla más y compartimos tu escritorio ¿qué te parece? Al fin que sólo serán dos semanas. No creo que sea necesario mover tanto personal. –**

**- ¿TÚ en MI oficina y en MI escritorio? –**

**- No grites, pecosa y si ¿no te parece una estupenda idea? aprovecha que estoy algo condescendiente y flexible ahora antes de que me arrepienta, pecas. Porque pensándolo bien, ¿qué tal si necesito atender a alguna admiradora o posible conquista?… En cuanto vean tu cara cubierta de pecas, apagarás la pasión… uhmm, ¿qué haremos? En fin, me sacrificaré. ¡No admiradoras y no conquistas por 2 semanas! Bien, pecas, vayámonos entonces. Te acompañaré hasta donde espera tu chofer. –**

**- ¡Terrence Grandchester, eres insoportable! –**

**- Pero insoportablemente atractivo ¿a poco no? –** Le guiñabas el ojo a la pecosa, te encantaba verla enojarse y hacer muecas, adorabas esa carita pecosa cuando se enojaba. **–**

**- Ash, contigo no se puede, definitivamente. Te agradezco tu amabilidad por acompañarme al auto pero aún necesito hacer una llamada, así que, será mejor que te marches, gracias. –**

**- Ah no te preocupes, te esperaré, no tengo nada que hacer… Hasta el lunes que me acomode en mi parte del escritorio, mientras tú llamas yo decidiré cual es el ángulo más cómodo. –** Y ante la mirada incrédula de la pecosa, te acomodaste con la más cuidada desfachatez en la gran silla de piel que era de Candy y apoyaste tus largas piernas mientras las cruzabas sobre el gran escritorio para acomodarte y admirar a ese par de incrédulas esmeraldas encendidas, con esa media sonrisa de lado que volvía locas a las damas. **–**

**- Tú sí que eres cínico, Terry. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que no deseo que escuches mi conversación? –**

**- No me interesa lo que vayas a hablar, pecas. De cualquier manera tendremos que acostumbrarnos, pasaremos dos largas semanas compartiendo esta oficina y conociéndote, tú sí que estarás de entrometida en mis llamadas. Así que, por mi puedes llamar a tu noviecito, no me importa, yo reposaré mientras lo haces y después nos vamos. –**

**- Pues mejor te vas de una vez, y si es o no mi novio a quien llame no es asunto tuyo. –**

**- Vamos, pecas habla de una vez. Te invito a cenar ¿Qué dices? Creo que por eso estás tan de mal humor. –**

**- Ay no, ya mejor cállate, Terry ¿quieres? – **

Te sentaste en la pequeña salita que contenía tu oficina y te dispusiste a marcar, no tardaste en imitar inconscientemente, la misma pose de Terry sobre el sofá, quien, divertido te observaba fijamente mientras realizabas la llamada.

**- ¿Dorothy? Soy… **

**- Eres Candy por sexta vez hoy, sí lo sé. –**

**- ¿Cómo sigue la tía abuela? ¿Ha ocurrido algo desde la última vez que llamé? –**

**- No Candy, nada ha ocurrido con la señora Elroy en las últimas dos horas. Candy, deberías tranquilizarte un poco, no necesitas llamar tanto. Si sucediera algo yo te llamaría enseguida y lo sabes. –**

**- Lo sé, Dorothy, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, estoy muy preocupada por su salud. Pero está bien, disminuiré mis llamadas a 3 ¿te parece? -**

**- Ay, Candy, está bien. Aunque si hay una novedad, es buena te aclaro antes de que te alteres. –**

**- Bueno, me hará muy bien recibir una buena noticia entre tanta calamidad. – **Decías esto mientras le lanzabas una mirada directa y acusadora a Terry y él, cínicamente encantador, te sonreía totalmente divertido **– Dime, Dorothy ¿de qué se trata? –**

**- El señor Andley ha regresado, Candy. –**

**- ¡Oh por Dios! –** Te pusiste de pie intempestivamente y tus gritos de emoción hicieron a Terry saltar del susto y golpearse la espinilla ante el movimiento brusco **– ¡Que alegría que Albert ha regresado! ¡Comunícamelo enseguida, Dorothy, por favor! ¡Me muero de ganas por hablar con él! –**

**- ¡Candy, casi me dejas sorda! Permíteme, le avisaré de tu llamada, oh aquí viene, que suerte. ¡Hasta pronto Candy, cuídate y ya no grites tanto, por favor! –**

**- Está bien, Dorothy, te prometo que intentaré no gritar tanto. –**

**- Ese día caerá una lluvia de meteoritos primero. –** Se burló Terry sarcástico ante tu promesa para lo que tú sólo atinaste en voltearle la cara e ignorarle ante su atrevimiento **–**

**- ¡Princesa! ¡¿Cómo estás?! –**

**- ¡Oh, Albert, Albert, Albert! ¡Qué alegría que has vuelto! ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste? –**

**- Ayer por la tarde, princesa, sólo que no pude viajar directamente hasta Florida como tenía planeado, ya que, hay demasiados pendientes en Chicago. Pero ya George me ha puesto al tanto de la recepción que darás dentro de dos semanas y te prometo que estaré ahí. –**

**- Me muero por verte, Albert. Te he extrañado tanto como no te lo puedes imaginar. Me has hecho mucha falta. –**

**- Yo también a ti, pequeña, mucho. –**

**- Y dime… ¿vienes solo? no creas que he olvidado cual fue el motivo de tu viaje, eh. –**

**- Candy, tal vez alguien me acompañe, pero no estoy del todo convencido aún, me gustaría hacer este viaje solo para ayudarte con el corporativo y sobre todo con la filmográfica, después de todo fui yo quien te dejó el proyecto sin informarte absolutamente nada sobre el sector. Aunque, George me ha dado muy buenas referencias tuyas, princesa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –**

**- Gracias, Albert, pero no te preocupes, Robert me asesorará en todo lo que necesite saber referente a la actuación. –**

**- Es verdad y tienes a Terry también, creo que no necesitas de más ayuda entonces. –**

**- jum jum - **carraspeó Terry para que fuera incluido como una de las piezas importantes** –**

**- Ehhh… pues… si, Terry también. De cualquier manera, tienes que venir, me muero por conocerla. –**

**- Pronto estaré en Florida, princesa, te lo prometo. Candy debo cortar, justo ahora saldré para Chicago con George. Trataré de resolver todo rápidamente, de cualquier manera, le pediré a George que viaje en cuanto le sea posible a ayudarte. Cuídate mucho, princesa. –**

**- Está bien. Tu también cuídate mucho, Albert. Te estaré esperando. –**

La llamada terminó y tú te dejaste caer libremente sobre el sillón manteniendo la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared con el teléfono aún en la mano. Que reconfortante era saber que Albert había regresado, que ya no estarías tan sola, pero aún estabas muy preocupada por la abuela. Si Albert creía que no te habías dado cuenta que en ningún momento había mencionado a la tía abuela en los planes, se equivocaba. De repente, un carraspeo de Terry te hizo regresar de tu viaje astral desde Lakewood para situarte en la realidad, una fresca brisa del mar de Florida pegó en tu cara y te hizo cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y al abrirlos te topaste con el profundo océano de los ojos de Terry.

**- Estás muy contenta, Candy. Parece que Albert tiene el poder de cambiar tu estado de ánimo y dominar tu mal carácter. –**

**- ¡Y tú, tienes el poder de alterarlo y regresarme el mal humor! –**

**- Vaya, eso es bueno, despertar esas intensas emociones, ¿sólo esas? Te aseguro que pedo provocarte muchas más y más placenteras aún. ¿Quieres probar, pecosa? -** Tu boca ya se encontraba tan cerca de sus labios, Candy había cerrado los ojos y fue entonces que te decidiste a actuar, la besarías y le confesarías cuanto la amabas y que lo sucedido con Karen había sido sólo una loca idea de la actriz. –

**- Candy yo… ¡Oogch! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? –**

Candy se ponía de pie raídamente, mientras Terry se apretaba el estomago por el dolor y trataba de recuperar el aliento, Candy le había dado un fuerte golpe con su rodilla para detener su avance.

**- Lo siento, Terry, es que me provocaste una emoción tan intensa que… fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para liberarla. Tienes razón, debo aceptarlo, puedes provocarme muchas más emociones y es realmente placentero el sentimiento que se experimenta al liberarlas. Gracias, Terry. ¿Nos vamos? –**

**Candy sonreía divertida ante la mirada de enojo de Terry. **

**- Esta me la voy a cobrar, Pecas y con creces. Vámonos. –**

**- Que cara dura, Terry. Creo que deberíamos buscar a la persona que domina tu mal carácter. ¿Karen podría viajar para ayudarte? –**

**- _Celosa eh, ya verás, pecosa_ – Buena idea, Candy, la haré venir. Tener a Karen aquí me servirá bastante. La llamaré mañana, no quisiera preocuparla a esta hora. –**

**- Bien. – **Candy respondía enojada y llena de celos y desviando la cara del rostro de Terry** – _¡Que cínico es! –_**_ Se decía a sí misma –_

_- _**¡Bien! –**Respondía, Terry divertido ante los celos de Candy**_– _Tome mi brazo, bella dama pecosa, pensar en la presencia de Karen me ha levantado el ánimo ¿Me acompañas a cenar, Candy? –**

**- No tengo apetito y puedo caminar perfectamente sola –**

**- Lo sé, sólo quise ser un caballero. Como gustes no deseo discutir más, bajaremos en silencio si así lo deseas. –**

**- Es precisamente lo que deseo. –**

Terry tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus cualidades histriónicas para no reir a carcajada libre ante la reacción de celos de Candy. Una nueva esperanza brillaba en su corazón y ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado que Karen, podría ser la solución a sus problemas después de todo. Acompañó a Candy hasta donde el coche de los Andley esperaba por ella y la despidió con una sonrisa que le robo el aliento a Candy pero no lo suficiente para acallar los gritos desenfrenados que lanzaba su corazón a causa de los celos. –

Candy había llegado furiosa a la mansión y por si no fue suficiente con lo de Terry, Abigail la esperaba ansiosa para atormentarla con sus infinitas atenciones a lo que Candy agradeció internamente no haber aceptado cenar con Terry porque seguramente estaría volviendo el estomago con tanta presión.

**- ¡Abigail, por favor, basta! No deseo que me quites el peinado, me cepilles el cabello, me des masaje, ni me traigas la cena a mi habitación, no necesito ayuda con el baño ni que me vigiles hasta que me quede dormida! Necesito descansar DES- CAN- SAR, ¿entiendes? –**

**- E e entiendo, señorita Andley… yo sólo… yo sólo… -** Abigail salió de la habitación con los ojos llorosos y Candy se sintió pesimamente mal por lo que acababa de hacer ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué le había gritado de ese modo a Abigail cuando lo único que la chica hace es tratar de agradarla? Nunca se había comportado así con ninguno de los sirvientes, pues Candy los consideraba de igual importancia como cualquier ser humano, ella no era una de esas chicas ricas y caprichosas que maltratan a la servidumbre, ¿acaso se estaba convirtiendo en la clase de dama que siempre temió ser? o peor aún ¿estaba tan molesta porque Terry haría venir a Karen para estar con él? Claro, eso era, pero que tonta eres Candice White, bájate esos humos de mal humor y discúlpate con la mucama, comienza a actuar como tú eres y que no te importe si Terry invita a mil Karens Claise o Susanas Marlowe, compórtate porque de aquí en adelante, tendrás a Terry a diario frente a ti y con Karen o cualquier otra a su lado.

**- ¿Abigail? –**

Candy había bajado hasta el área destinada a los dormitorios de la servidumbre, necesitaba disculparse con ella, su comportamiento había sido demasiado crudo. Abigail de inmediato abrió la puerta y Candy pudo notar la cara de Abigail completamente roja por el llanto.

**- ¿Si, señorita Andley? ¿Necesita algo?–**

**- Abigail, yo… quiero disculparme por el modo tan reprobable en el que te traté. Tuve un mal día sabes, eso no es excusa para mi mal comportamiento por eso he venido a disculparme contigo. Tú no eres culpable de lo mal que me vaya durante el día y no debí descargar mal humor contigo. Discúlpame, por favor. –**

**- Oh no, señorita Andley, usted no tiene por qué ofrecerme disculpas, usted es la duela de esta casa y mi empleadora, usted puede comportarse como desee y descargar su mal humor en mí si así lo desea, por favor, señorita, no me despida. –**

**- Oh Abigail, por supuesto que no lo haré, no te quitaría tu empleo y si te ofrezco una disculpa es porque la mereces, el que te hayan puesto a mi servicio no me da derecho a tratarte como lo hice hace un momento y en el futuro, Abigail, si estuvieras al servicio de alguien más, tampoco lo permitas, por favor. Tú eres una persona con un empleo y no importa si los tontos prejuicios de la sociedad no lo entienden, eres un ser humano igual de valioso que cualquiera, no importa si eres millonario o si no tienes ni siquiera para una pieza de pan, Abigail, las personas valemos por lo que hay en el corazón. Recuérdalo, por favor. Ahora estrechemos las manos y olvidemos el mal momento de hace un rato, ¿está bien? –**

**- Gracias, señorita Andley. Le prometo que le daré más espacio de aquí en adelante. –**

**- Gracias, Abigail, eso estará muy bien, te lo voy a agradecer mucho. Buenas noches. -**

**- Buenas noches, señorita Andley. –**

Candy se marchó del área de servicio y se dirigió al porche trasero de la mansión que comunicaba con la playa, miró hacia el gran océano y se decidió a dar un paseo, necesitaba pensar, calmar sus emociones y despejar su mente, cuanto bien le haría el cabalgar ahora, después de un rato, decidió que era mejor regresar a su habitación, no sabía por qué, pero desde que estuvo en el área de servicio hablando con Abigail, sintió como si alguien la observara, definitivamente, estaba alterada y era mejor irse a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tendría un largo día.

Los días pasaron y para Candy no era nada fácil estar en la oficina con Terry la mayor parte del día y más desesperante era no poder usar la habitación secreta para tomar su traje de montar o el de enfermera, por lo que tenía que ir hasta la mansión a cambiarse o incluso algunas veces debía declinar su cabalgata por falta de tiempo, pues entre el corporativo, Terry, la filmográfica, Terry, Terry de nuevo, el hospital y otra vez Terry; no le quedaba suficiente tiempo para ir al club y liberar la tensión. Tener a Terry todo el día frente a ella era algo que la mantenía alterada la mayor parte del tiempo y no porque le disgustara su presencia, sino que la forma en que su Romeo no dejaba de mirarla y los roces constantes que Terry provocaba, la mantenía con los sentimientos a flor de piel, deseaba con todas sus ganas que la construcción del ala de oficinas de la filmográfica estuviera lista cuanto antes o sólo Dios sabía cómo saldría librada de esto. Y agregando que las notas misteriosas eran cada vez más frecuentes, las llamadas eran ahora más insistentes en la mansión y además estaba el asunto de los arreglos de rosas blancas sin remitente con sólo una línea ¨Para ti, Princesa¨ que eran enviados a su oficina de repente y que le provocaban a Terry un terrible mal humor y que saliera azotando la puerta, era demasiado, por lo menos con las explosiones de Terry podía bajar a la habitación secreta meterse en el traje de montar y escaparse al club para despejarse un rato. Por suerte, Patty había llamado para avisarle que llegaría el fin de semana y por si no fuera suficiente martirio, Karen llegaba también en el mismo vuelo que Patty, por lo que Terry le propuso ir juntos al aeropuerto a recoger a ambas damas; no había excusa para no hacerlo así que, no le quedo más remedio que acceder.

**- ¿Estás lista, pecosa? Ya casi es la hora en que Patty y Karen estarán descendiendo en Florida. –**

**- Sí, sólo termino de firmar estos documentos y nos vamos. Pero si lo prefieres, puedes adelantarte yo puedo ir en el coche del corporativo, no es necesario que me esperes. Además, supongo que Karen y tú tendrán mucho de qué hablar después de tanto tiempo. –**

Terry sonrió cálidamente a Candy, su rostro era de resignación y aceptación ante los hechos.

**_- ¿Por qué serás tan necia Candy? ¿No te das cuenta que la única mujer con la que deseo estar eres tú?_** **– **Decía, Terry en su mente** – No, te esperaré. Karen y yo tenemos toda la noche para conversar. –**

**- Está bien, como quieras entonces. –** Candy de nuevo sintió como los celos fluían ardientes por sus venas al Terry mencionar que pasaría toda la noche con Karen –

**- Hoy no hubo rosas, ¿será que tu jardinero enamorado se ha cansado de tus desplantes? –**

**- ¿Y quién le ha dicho, señor entrometido Grandchester, que he rechazado al caballero? Además, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia si me envían rosas o no. –**

**- Así que no te es tan indiferente y desconocido después de todo… Fiuu… eso quizás explique la falta de rosas hoy…**

**- ¿Qué insinúas, Terry? –**

**- No insinúo nada, estoy casi seguro que se trata de que has caído y seguramente ya te has encontrado con él, por lo que, o no fuiste lo que él deseaba o rebasaste sus expectativas y aún está inconsciente. –**

**- Eres un grosero, Terry. ¿Te sorprende que rebase las expectativas de una chica común? O seguramente lo que sucede, es que no has estado con una verdadera dama y por lo tanto, no sabes cuál es la impresión que se deja en el caballero en cuestión. Es una lástima ¿no lo crees, Terry? –**

**- ¿A qué te refieres? –**

**- A que no consideres que tienes a una dama a tu lado y no sepas distinguir la impresión o las sensaciones tan agradables que te pueda hacer sentir. He terminado, podemos irnos cuando quieras. -**

Terry se quedo perplejo, ¿qué había querido decir Candy con eso?

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento del corporativo, donde el flamante auto deportivo de Terry permanecía estacionado.

**- Oh, ouh –**

**- ¿Qué significan esos oh ouh? –**

**- Tu auto, Terry. Sólo caben dos personas. –**

**- Lo sé, somos dos. Tu y yo ¿o es que acaso viene alguien más? –**

**- Terry, realmente, en ocasiones me sorprendes. ¿Dónde piensas meter a Patty y a Karen? ¡¿En el maletero?! –**

**- Tienes razón, pecosa. Tendremos que ir en tu auto, entonces. –**

**- Yo no tengo auto, tendremos que regresar y llamar al chofer desde la recepción, cómo iría contigo al aeropuerto le di la tarde libre a Frank para que se fuera temprano a casa hoy. –**

**- Ya lo sé, pecas, yo estaba ahí cuando lo hiciste ¿lo olvidas? Y si tienes un auto a partir de hoy. –**

**- ¿En serió? no me digas. Creo que estás delirando, Terry. Esto no es gracioso y no entiendo por qué tienes esa sonrisa de tonto en el rostro. ¡Se hace tarde y Patty pensará que me olvidé de ir a recogerla! –**

**- ¡Tranquilízate, pecas! ¿Ves aquel lujoso auto rojo que está ahí? –**

**- Sí. –**

**- Es tuyo. –**

**- ¿Mío? De donde sacas semejante tontería, Terry? –**

**- Albert, me ha llamado y me ha pedido que le hiciera un favor. Su pequeña princesa necesitaba un auto para cualquier emergencia y sabiendo que es una testaruda que hace todo lo que no debe de hacer como permanecer en la oficina sola hasta muy tarde y darse lujo de dejar ir a los empleados temprano, incluso al chofer, me ha pedido que le consiga un auto que sea perfecto para ella. –**

**- ¿En verdad? Oh Terry, ¿por qué razón no me dijiste nada? Eso quiere decir que… ¿la persona de la agencia? –**

**- Así es, pecosa mal pensada. La guapa señorita que me estuvo llamando durante la semana y con la cual salí a almorzar ayer, era nada menos que la agente de ventas que envió la agencia en la que adquirí mi deportivo y la encargada de ayudarme a elegir el automóvil perfecto para ti. –**

**- ¡Oh, Terry, gracias! No debiste molestarte y Albert no debió de encargarte esta responsabilidad. –**

**- No te preocupes, pecosa, lo he hecho con gusto y sin mencionar a la guapa agente. –**

**- Terry, eres un tonto. Pero hay un pequeño problema, no sé conducir nada bien. –**

**- Te has puesto roja como tomate, la señorita Andley sabelotodo no sabe conducir eh. No te preocupes, yo conduciré y te enseñaré a que lo hagas tu también, pero será en otra ocasión por que necesitamos vivir un poco más para ir a recoger a Patty y Karen. –**

**- ¡Bruto! –**

Terry soltó una gran carcajada ante la ofuscación de Candy y aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo, ver a Terry sonreír tan alegre le iluminaba el alma.

Llegaron al aeropuerto después de un largo recorrido entre las bromas de Terry, por un momento se había olvidado de a donde se dirigían, ambos deseaban que el camino se alargara lo más posible pero para su decepción habían llegado a su destino. Entraron en el aeropuerto y esperaron a ver a las chicas, para su sorpresa Karen y Patty se encontraban juntas y conversando muy amenamente como si fueran dos viejas amigas.

**- ¡Terry, querido! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! Cuando me llamaste para invitarme, no supe que hacer, con tantos compromisos pendientes en Chicago pero me dije, ¡Karen, al diablo con todo, ve con tu Romeo y que Robert se aguante! –**

Karen se había prendido del cuello de Terry en cuanto lo vio y permanecía abrazada a él mientras relataba el acontecimiento de la invitación, hasta que Terry le hizo una seña con la mirada que la hizo voltear su atención a Candy.

**- Oh Candy, querida, disculpa mi comportamiento es que era tanta mi emoción por ver mi Romeo que me olvidé de todo lo demás. ¿Qué tal Candy? Te ves muy bien eh, el sol de Florida te sienta de maravilla no es cierto. –**

**- Gracias, Karen, me alegra verte también. - **Candy dirigió su mirada hasta su amiga Patty pues no soportaba ver como Terry mantenía a Karen entre sus brazos **– Patty qué bueno que por fin estás aquí, me has hecho mucha falta. –**

**- Que alegría verte, Candy. Yo también quería viajar desde la semana pasada pero ya conoces a Annie y tuve que quedarme un poco más, de no ser porque le comenté que tenía que venir a ayudarte con la recepción que darás el próximo fin de semana, seguramente habría insistido porque me quedara más tiempo. –**

**- Oh es verdad, la fiesta. Debes llevarme de compras, Terry, tengo que lucir hermosa en esa recepción, habrá muchos productores importantes. –**

**- Tú siempre luces hermosa. Karen, pero igual te llevaré de compras no te preocupes. –**

**- Tú siempre tan galante, Terry. Te extrañé tanto. –**

**- Yo también. Bien, damas ¿nos vamos? Las invito a cenar ¿Qué dicen, aceptan mi invitación? –**

**- Yo… ¡auch!**

Patty iba a responder afirmativamente cuando sintió un pellizco en la costilla junto a Candy y al voltear a verla notó como Candy tenía una fingida sonrisa en los labios.

**- ¿Qué te sucede, Patricia? – **preguntó Karen** –**

**- Eh no, nada, es sólo que, sentí que algo me pinchó, debió ser un mosquito o **

**- Si, seguramente eso fue, Patty, hay muchos mosquitos últimamente, será mejor irnos. – **Interrumpía Candy de manera nerviosa** –**

**- Está bien, ¿qué se les antoja cenar? –**

**- Vayamos al puerto, Terry. Hace bastante que no vengo y además, preparan una langosta exquisita, conozco un lugar increíble y exclusivo. ¡Les va a encantar! –**

**- ¿Qué les parece a ustedes, Patty, Candy? –**

**- Por mi… ¡auch!**

Patty de nuevo era interrumpida por otro pellizco de Candy a lo que ya no tuvo necesidad de voltear a verla para entender lo que significaban esos pellizcos.

**- ¿Otro mosquito, Patricia? –** Preguntó Karen sarcástica mientras mantenía su mirada sobre Candy –

**- Eh, si, si… otro mosquito. ¡Pero otro más y esta vez sí lo mato! –**

**- ¡Pobre mosquito, entonces! –** Respondió de nuevo Karen, sin dejar de ver a Candy –

**- Les agradezco, Terry y Karen pero realmente estoy muy cansada, este tiempo ayudando a Annie en su mudanza, me ha dejado agotada, espero que me comprendan y me disculpen, pero en otra ocasión con mucho gusto. Pero tú, Candy, no te detengas por mí,, puedes ir si así lo deseas, yo estoy taaan cansada que tomaré un baño y me meteré en la cama a dormir. –**

**- ¿Vienes, pecosa? –**

**Oh no, no puedo dejar a Patty sola, acaba de llegar, será mejor que salgamos en otra ocasión todos juntos. ¿Serías tan amable de llevarnos a casa, Terry, por favor? –**

**- Está bien. Vámonos. –**

Terry y Karen Candy y Patty salieron del aeropuerto y abordaron el auto. Terry llevó a Candy y Patty a la mansión, ni Terry ni Candy hablaban, por suerte, Karen no paraba de hacerlo y Patty le respondía, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en el auto, Terry no quitaba la mirada de Candy a través del retrovisor y Candy trataba de encontrar un punto en donde descansar la mirada para escapar de los ojos de Terry mientras estrangulaba con todas sus fuerzas el pañuelo que llevaba entre sus manos. Por fin llegaron a la mansión y Patty y Candy se despidieron, Karen había entrado al tocador de la mansión a checar su maquillaje, acompañada de Patty dejando a Terry y a Candy a solas en el recibidor.

**- Bien, Candy ¿por qué has impedido que vayamos todos juntos a cenar? ¿Tanto te disgusta mi presencia? –**

**- No sé por qué dices esto, Terry. Patty acaba de llegar y está cansada, yo no puedo dejarla sola. Además, tú y Karen querrán estar a solas ¿o me equivoco? –**

**- ¿Y eso es lo que te tiene tan molesta? –**

**- ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa? ¡Claro que no! Tú puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana y con quien se te dé la gana, a mí no me importa. ¡Terrence Grandchester, no eres más que un socio más para mí! –**

**- Si claro, no será que tienes una cita con tu estúpido jardinero ¿es eso? –**

**- Ese no es asunto tuyo y que te quede claro, Terry, que yo puedo salir con quien se me dé la gana. ¡Soy una mujer libre y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones! –**

**- ¡Sin duda estás esperando a tu estúpido jardinero o debería decir al miserable General Wilson o ¨Alex¨, cómo tu muy cariñosamente lo llamas!**

**- Pues sí, tienes razón, me muero por ver a Alex y estar con él. ¡Por lo menos él es un hombre agradable y me trata como una verdadera dama a diferencia de ti! ¿Te queda claro ahora, Terry?**

**- Me queda perfectamente claro lo agradable que debe ser. ¿Y cómo qué clase de dama te trata cuando en tu propia casa se mete en tu cama y tú lo recibes sin el más mínimo respeto a nada? Ahora entiendo que te encanta jugar, Candy, ahora entiendo cómo te gusta que te traten y que clases de emociones son las que prefieres que te hagan sentir –**

**¡PLAF!**

Candy abofeteó a Terry al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle.

**- ¿La pasaste bien en los brazos de Alex? ¿Te hizo sentir emociones placenteras mientras estuvo en tu cama? Te sorprende que lo sepa ¿no es cierto? –**

**- ¡Sí, y no es tu problema, entérate de una vez prefiero estar con cualquiera mientras no seas tú! -**

El rostro de Terry se tornó distinto y volteó a verla con esa mirada fría y dura que Candy conocía muy bien. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Terry tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y la besó, la besó con furia y pasión.

**- ¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Karen está ahí dentro y en cualquier momento puede salir y encontrarnos de esta manera! –**

**- ¡No creo que te importe lo que pueda pensar Karen o cualquier otra persona! –**

**- Estoy cansada de esto, Terry. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué insistes en que vivamos discutiendo todo el tiempo y en tratarme como a una mujer cualquiera? –**

**- Yo no hago eso, Candy, eres tú la que no entiende o no quiere entender lo que realmente pasa entre tú y yo –**

**- ¿Entre tú y yo? No existe un tú y yo, Terry. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de existir y a veces pienso que realmente nunca existió. –**

**- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Candy? –**

**- Lo estoy, Terry. –**

**- Dímelo entonces, dime con tus labios y mirándome de frente, porque siempre que te he pedido que lo hagas no has podido y terminas por aceptar tus sentimientos hacia mí. Dime ahora mismo que no me amas y te dejaré en paz, únicamente seremos dos socios de negocios y nada más. –**

Candy estaba aterrada, sentía la brisa del mar sobre su piel, debía ser fuerte y romper de una vez el vínculo que la unía a Terry, él no la amaba, era sólo un capricho para él, estaba con Karen ahora y no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, volver a vivir el infierno que vivió cuando sucedió lo de Susana, si era mejor así o de lo contrario terminaría por volverse loca pues lo amaba con todo el corazón, sin embargo un solo corazón no es suficiente para dos.

**- Está bien, Terry. Si yo he sido la culpable de hacerte pensar que hay algo más que una simple relación de negocios, entonces te lo aclararé ahora mismo. Entre tú y yo no hay nada, sólo una vieja amistad de colegio y ahora una relación de negocios, nada más. Ahora que hemos aclarado el punto, espero que podamos llevar una comunicación cordial y estrictamente de negocios ¿te parece? Aunque siempre está la opción de que me vendas tus acciones y no volvamos a vernos nunca más. –**

**- Eso no fue lo que yo te pregunté, Candy, pero está bien, te entiendo. No te preocupes, dejaré de causarte problemas puedes quedarte tranquila y en cuanto a las acciones, discúlpame pero no pienso vender, por lo menos no aún, dejemos que empiece a andar la filmográfica y si no es lo que yo espero entonces, volveremos a tocar el tema y renegociar ¿estás de acuerdo, Candy? –**

**- Eh… sí, Terry, me parece bien. –**

Candy no podía creer el repentino cambio que había dado Terry, cómo si realmente se tratara de un socio más. Terry soltó poco a poco el fuerte agarre en el que tenía a Candy le acomodó el cabello delicadamente que se había salido de su lugar a causa del forcejeo y le sonrió sinceramente.

**- Candy… discúlpame por todo lo que acabo de decirte y por la forma en que te traté. Tienes razón, yo no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, pero si como dices me consideras un amigo de colegio, en honor a esa amistad déjame darte un consejo. –**

**- C cl cl claro, dime, Terry. –**

Candy permanecía inmóvil, todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido y flotaba en el vacio, sólo el rostro de Terry estaba ahí, su voz, su esencia, sólo él, pero se trataba de un Terry distinto, diferente y mientras lo escuchaba su corazón comenzaba a incendiarse.

**- No alejes la felicidad de tu camino, cuando encuentres a la persona indicada, a quien complemente tu corazón, no la dejes ir, no la alejes de ti. no tengas miedo a amar, Candy. No tengas miedo a luchar por tu felicidad, no la sacrifiques a costa de nadie, pues nadie, créeme, nadie vale tanto la pena para hacerlo. –**

**- Terry…**

**- Sólo dime que recordarás mi consejo, no te pido una promesa, porque de nada sirven en la vida, lo único que vale es las decisiones que tomes en cada punto determinante de ella. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo llamar a una dama a cenar. Buenas noches, Candy. El lunes regresaré el auto al corporativo, si no tienes inconveniente en que lo utilice mientras recupero el mío. –**

**- N no, no, claro que puedes quedártelo, yo no lo usaré de cualquier manera. – **Candy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que las palabras que decía pronunciar sonaran con una muy débil voz y no se quebraran –

**- Bien. – **Terry respondía sin soltarse de la verde y cristalina mirada de Candy, para después cortar el puente que los unía y fijar su azul mirada en Karen que llegaba en ese momento** –**

**- Disculpa la tardanza, Terry, es que Patty me mostró unos vestidos que su amiga Annie le ha traído de París, son hermosos, deberíamos viajar alguna vez a París, Terry. ¡Sería grandioso! –**

**- Está bien, Karen, quizás lo hagamos pronto. ¿Estás lista? –**

**- Sí, claro. Muchas gracias por todo, Candy, es una lástima que no hayan podido acompañarnos, pero te entiendo, creo que a mí también me ha empezado a vencer el cansancio, tal vez no vayamos a cenar al puerto de pues de todo, ¿no te importaría que lo pospusiéramos para después, Terry? Me muero por meterme en la cama. –**

**- Como tú prefieras, Karen. Buenas noches, Candy. –**

**- Buenas noches, Terry. –**

**- Te veré el lunes. – **Terry le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a Candy, pero esta vez era distinta, una que no le conocía y que tenía la extraña cualidad de meterse en el fondo de su corazón y atravesar las llamas que lo estaban consumiendo. Se dio la vuelta, subió al auto y se alejó lentamente con su corazón en cenizas -

Al Terry despedirse de Candy y besar su mejilla, Candy sintió una extraña sensación, veía todo tan diferente ahora, se había equivocado tanto. El beso de Terry le ardía como fuego que poco a poco la iba consumiendo hasta convertirla en cenizas. Entro en la inmensa mansión y se dirigió a su cuarto, Abigail no se atrevió a seguirla y Patty decidió dejarla llorar esa noche.

**By **

**DaNi**

**¡Hola de nuevo chicas! Aquí está mi nuevo capítulo.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer y seguir mi loca historia y por apoyarme durante su desarrollo, gracias sinceramente. Son lo mejor de lo mejor y sus comentarios son verdaderamente importantes para mí. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo que me hizo llorar un poco con Terry y la pecosa. Gracias por su tiempo y hasta pronto.**

**Kisses & huggies**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	35. UNA HERMOSA ROSA ROJA

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**-Buen día, Candy. –**

**- Hola Patty. Buen día. –**

**- ¿No piensas desayunar tampoco hoy? –**

**- No tengo apetito, Patty… me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy realmente retrasada para la oficina, me he quedado dormida. Apenas si tendré tiempo de llegar al corporativo, necesito llamar a Lakewood antes de irme. –**

**- Candy espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. –**

**- Es que… necesito llegar más temprano hoy ¿sabes? Me urge solucionar algunos pendientes y desocuparme antes del almuerzo, he quedado en ir a comer con los arquitectos de la filmográfica. Hoy me informarán cuándo podré empezar a habilitar las oficinas, es necesario que estén listas para este viernes a más tardar. El sábado es la recepción y ese mismo día en la tarde, está programada la ceremonia de inauguración del área administrativa y deberá ser atractiva para los inversionistas asistentes. –**

**- Si, entiendo todo lo que me has dicho, pero, ayer no comiste absolutamente nada y ese constante dolor de cabeza no se debe más que a tu necedad de posponer siempre la hora del almuerzo. Además, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, lo que voy a decirte no me tomará más que 2 minutos. Sólo quiero informarte que he decidido posponer mi viaje y por lo tanto, necesito que me ayudes con alguna ocupación en el corporativo. –**

**- … ¿Qué significa eso, Patty?. –**

**- Exactamente lo que acabo de decirte, Candy. Como ya lo sabías, era cuestión de poco tiempo para que me marchara de viaje, por lo que, había planeado hacerlo después de la recepción y creo que tú ya lo esperabas, por eso es que quise decirte que no pienso viajar, no por ahora. Pospondré mi viaje hasta el próximo año y me quedaré a hacerte compañía durante este tiempo, así que, como sé que necesitas ayuda en el corporativo, pensé que podría asistirte en el trabajo acumulado de Archie o tal vez prefieras darme alguna actividad en la filmográfica, ahí pudiera ser de más ayuda para ti, así no sería necesario que te presentaras tan a menudo y podrías dedicarte más al corporativo e incluso, a viajar a Lakewood con mayor frecuencia. –**

**- ¡Oh, Patty no! Yo no puedo permitir que hagas esto por mí. Te lo agradezco pero, no sería justo. No te preocupes por mí, te aseguro que yo puedo hacerme cargo sola y además, George y Archie me apoyan demasiado. También Albert, olvidé decírtelo, Albert ya está en Chicago y viajará este fin de semana para estar presente en la recepción, todo estará bien y tú podrás irte de viaje como lo habías planeado. No pospongas tu viaje por mí, Patty, por favor. –**

**- No, Candy, no lo hago por ti. Tienes toda la razón al decir que no sería justo el que yo renunciara a mi sueño por tu testarudez. Si he decidido quedarme, es por mí. Para iniciar esta gran aventura necesito llevar mi cabeza en orden y mi alma tranquila… sin embargo, no es así. No estoy lista aún, no es el momento. No puedo irme y pretender que todo está bien, no puedo y no quiero cerrar mis ojos a la realidad tal y como lo haces tú. Estoy convencida de que debo estar aquí, eres mi amiga, la hermana que siempre desee tener, así que, no puedo ser egoísta e ignorar que estás mal. No quieres abrir los ojos y yo no puedo obligarte a hacerlo ni puedo ver por ti, Candy, pero lo que sí puedo hacer… es estar a tu lado para ayudar a sostenerte cuando tropieces, darte mi mano y ayudarte a levantar… ¿Pero sabes algo, Candy? Sería mucho mejor que te decidieras a abrir los ojos y a enfrentar la adversidad, porque pudieras llegar a caer muy hondo y quienes te amamos, no ser suficientes para sostenerte. –**

**- Patty, yo… no sé qué decir… si lo que sucede es que te preocupa lo sucedido con Terry, no hay razón. Te aseguro que puedes estar tranquila y lo siento, pero no deseo hablar de Terry en este momento, Patty, por favor. –**

**- Es verdad que estoy preocupada y que pensaba hablar contigo no sólo de Terry sino sobre todo lo que ha venido sucediendo últimamente, pero he decidido que no lo haré. Ayer que decidiste permanecer el día entero encerrada en tu habitación y llorar hasta quedarte sin lágrimas, me ha servido para meditar sobre muchas cosas y me ha quedado claro que yo nada puedo hacer si tú misma te niegas la felicidad. Ahora, Candy ¿querrás que te ayude en el corporativo o en la filmográfica? sólo eso necesito saber para organizar mi agenda. –**

**- Patty…**

Candy se preguntaba cómo la tímida chica que en un tiempo fue Patty durante el colegio, ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer segura, dueña de sus decisiones y sin miedo a fracasar. Al mismo tiempo se sentía decepcionada de sí misma, pues, estaba demasiado lejos de estar en la misma posición que Patty, pero lo peor de todo, era saberse causante de la pausa en los sueños de sus seres queridos. ¿Tan mal estaba? ¿Realmente lucía tan miserable que los demás preferían hacer una pausa en sus caminos por miedo a verla caer a un abismo sin fin? Definitivamente debía hacer algo para cambiar esa situación y tendría que hacerlo para dejar de ser una preocupación y dejar de afectar a los demás.

**- Vamos, Candy, se hace tarde. Ahora sí que apenas tienes tiempo de llegar al corporativo. Hablaremos en tu oficina mientras desayunas, le pediré a Abigail que te preparé un rico desayuno y yo te alcanzaré cuando lo tenga listo. –**

**- Patty, no es necesario, en verdad. Comeré una rosquilla y un café en la oficina. Sara se encargará. –**

**- No. De hoy en adelante, yo me encargaré de que comas cuando debe de ser y como debe de ser y no sigas perdiendo el tiempo tratando de convencerme de lo contrario porque no lo vas a lograr. Envía a Frank de regreso cuando te deje en el corporativo, ¿quieres? –**

**- ¡Oh, por Dios, Frank! Ahora sí que estoy retrasada. Patty, necesito un taxi enseguida. ¿Abigail? –**

**- Si, señorita Andley. –**

**- ¿Podrías por favor, conseguirme un taxi? Olvidé que no tenía en que transportarme a la oficina hoy y apenas si tengo tiempo. –**

**- Enseguida, señorita. –**

**- Pero, Candy ¿qué sucedió con Frank? –**

**- Me olvidé por completo de que le he dado el fin de semana libre. Terry me había propuesto ir juntos al aeropuerto en su coche y no creí necesitar más de Frank durante el fin de semana. Su esposa recién tuvo a su primer bebé y me pareció justo que lo pasara con su familia. Para ir a la oficina hoy podría levantarme temprano, caminar un poco y tomar el servicio local hasta el corporativo. Hace tanto que no viajo con tanta libertad… el punto es que lo olvidé por completo. –**

**- Señorita Andley, el coche está listo –**

**- Gracias, Abigail. Me voy, Patty, nos vemos más tarde. –**

**- Te acompañaré a la salida. –**

**- ¡Buenos días, señoritas! –**

**- ¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí y tan temprano? ¿Sucedió algo? –**

**- No sucede nada, Candy. Sólo he venido por ti para llevarte a la oficina. Recordé que le habías dado el fin de semana libre a tu chofer y que probablemente no tendrías en que ir al corporativo. –**

**- Te lo agradezco, Terry pero ya he pedido un coche como puedes ver. No me imaginé que vendrías a recogerme. –**

**- Eso no es problema, Candy. Cochero, tome. Disculpe la molestia que le hemos ocasionado. Yo llevaré a la dama a su destino. No necesitaremos de su servicio después de todo. Gracias. Bien, Candy, se hace tarde, será mejor partir. –**

**- Eh… sí, gracias, Terry. Patty, te veré más tarde. –**

**- No te olvides de enviar al chofer a buscarme en cuanto llegues, Candy. –**

**- Está bien, lo haré. Hasta pronto. –**

Candy subió al auto con el corazón en la boca, no sabía cómo comportarse ante el nuevo Terry, qué decir u opinar. El viaje sería tormentosamente largo e incomodo.

**- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Candy? –**

**- ¿Eh? M- m- me siento bien ¿por qué me lo preguntas? –**

**- No te ves muy bien, te noto algo indispuesta ¿pasaste una mala noche? –**

**- Eh… pues yo… no he dormido muy bien últimamente, tienes razón. Estoy algo estresada por la organización de la recepción, la fecha ya está encima y aún hay tantos asuntos pendientes. No quiero que las cosas salgan mal, Albert estará aquí para la fiesta y yo quisiera que se llevara una buena impresión y que deje de estar preocupado porque las cosas no estén saliendo bien aquí. Quizás para los demás parezca un capricho pero no es así, sólo quiero que las cosas marchen bien. –**

**- No te preocupes tanto, todo estará listo a tiempo. Yo te ayudaré. Dime ¿qué es lo que te preocupa más? –**

**- Pues, la construcción de la filmográfica. Me preocupa que no esté terminada el área administrativa como lo había planeado. Me he comprometido en que se inauguraría antes de la recepción. Esta tarde tengo un almuerzo con los arquitectos e ingenieros a cargo de la construcción y estoy muy nerviosa por que vayan a darme malas noticias. –**

**- No te adelantes, Candy, tal vez se trate de todo lo contrario. Como sea, lo averiguaremos esta tarde. ¿A qué hora estamos citados? –**

**- ¿Cómo dices? –**

**- Que si a qué hora estamos citados para almorzar con los arquitectos e ingenieros, Candy. No pensarás ir sola y dejarme fuera del asunto ¿no es así? Soy tu socio principal, por lo tanto, debo estar presente en todo lo concerniente con mi inversión. –**

**- Sí, claro, tienes razón. Discúlpame, pero no creí que te interesara ir al almuerzo. No me mal interpretes, lo que quiero decir es que, pensé que sólo te concentrarías en el área técnica y lo administrativo lo dejarías en manos del corporativo. –**

**- Cuando dices ¨en manos del corporativo¨… ¿Te refieres en las manos de una rubia pecosa sabelotodo que le encanta tomar las decisiones por los demás? –**

**- Terry, no empecemos, por favor. Creía que habíamos quedado en que ya no discutiríamos más. –**

**- No estamos discutiendo. Quita esa cara, Candy, sólo trato de animarte un poco. En verdad te ves algo decaída ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien? –**

**- Estoy bien, Terry… sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo. –**

**- Últimamente te quejas mucho de ese dolor de cabeza, pensé que lo usabas como excusa para no hablar conmigo en la oficina pero, ahora que lo mencionas de nuevo, creo que puede ser algo de cuidado. ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico, Candy? –**

**- No seas tonto, Terry. No es nada y por favor, olvidemos el tema. Seguramente se debe a que no he desayunado. –**

**- Te invito a desayunar entonces, conozco un buen lugar. –**

**- No, estamos muy retrasados ya. Pero te lo agradezco Terry. Además, Patty se ha empeñado en traerme el desayuno a la oficina. En cuanto lleguemos al corporativo, enviaré a Frank por ella. De cualquier manera, seguro que tú ya has desayunado y sería demasiado aburrido observar a alguien mientras come. –**

**- Tienes razón, pero también depende de quien sea ese alguien y en este caso, tratándose de ti, no me aburriría, sería una ocasión perfecta para descifrar el enigma. –**

**- ¿Cuál enigma, Terry? La verdad que ya hasta temo preguntarte cuando dices algo incoherente. Haces y dices cada cosa. –**

**- Por Dios, Candy… si alguien más te oyera pensaría que te refieres a cualquier obstinado. –**

**- Y por supuesto que no es así ¿no? – **respondía Candy irónica** –**

**- Claro que no. Pero no nos desviemos del punto principal. Aunque no entiendo cómo es que no lo adivina señorita sabelotodo, es tan obvio. Me refiero al enigma de cómo pueden haber tantas pecas en un solo rostro. –**

**- Sabía que no debía preguntar. Mejor pretenderé que no has dicho nada. –**

**- Como prefieras, pecosa. El ignorar no te borrará ese montón de pecas de la cara. ¡jajaja! –**

**- ¡Terry! -**

Candy golpeó a Terry en el brazo mientras él continuaba burlándose de sus pecas. Por un momento y sin poder evitarlo, en ambos se hacían presentes aquellos viejos días en Londres y Escocia, parecían tan reales, casi perceptible que los podrían tocar si se esmerarán tan sólo un poco, esos atesorados recuerdos volvían para derribar la gran muralla que se edificaba entre los dos. Terry detuvo el auto y de repente los juegos y las risas dieron paso al silencio para dejar que el profundo océano azul y el radiante verde esmeralda se encontraran una vez más. Candy no bajó la mirada, ni hizo ningún intento por alejarse de Terry mientras, él poco a poco se acercaba a ella a punto ya de tocar su rostro.

**- Parece que lo logré eh. La nube gris que se levantó sobre tu cabeza esta mañana se ha ido. –**

Terry tomó un mechón travieso de la cabellera de Candy y lo colocó detrás de su oreja con delicadeza y después como si sus miradas no se hubieran topado se volvió frente al volante para retomar el camino. Candy se desconcertó, pues estaba segura de que Terry la besaría ¿o no?

**- Tengo una idea, pecosa. ¿Te gustaría tomar tu primera lección de conducir esta mañana? –**

**- ¿A-a- ahora? –**

**- Si, ahora. Me gustan los retos. ¡Y sobrevivir contigo al volante es uno grande! –**

**- ¡Terry! –**

**- ¡jajaja! Está bien, ya no diré nada. Vamos, recórrete hacia mi lugar yo subiré por el otro lado. –**

Candy se animó y decidió tomarle la palabra a Terry, de cualquier manera, él ya se había decidido y seguramente sería inútil tratar de negarse. El resto del camino al corporativo fue de locos, pues Terry no dejaba de hacer bromas con los errores de Candy y de reírse a carcajada abierta ante los gestos que la rubia hacía ante sus comentarios. Por fin llegaron al corporativo y después de una mañana soportando las bromas de Terry, decidieron ponerse al día con el trabajo.

La semana transcurría su curso y Terry y Candy al parecer habían encontrado la manera de llevarse bien. Terry evadía cada situación en la que pudiera darse alguna fricción y cuando no era capaz de contenerse, optaba por salir de la oficina y no regresar hasta un par de horas después, por lo regular sus explosiones sucedían por las mañanas cuando llegaban a la oficina y un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas reposaba sobre el gran escritorio, la misma situación cada día, pues esa semana las rosas no habían faltado ni un solo día y siempre con la misma línea ¨Para ti, princesa¨

Una tarde, Terry regresaba a la oficina de su acostumbrado paseo de desahogo y con la firme idea de no dejar que el estúpido arreglo de rosas le hiciera perder el dominio de sus impulsos, estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con Candy después de que hubieran discutido fuertemente por esta razón, por lo que, le compró una hermosa rosa roja para que aceptara su disculpa y de paso, botar el estúpido arreglo de rosas blancas que el jardinero anónimo se encargaba de hacer llegar cada mañana. Pero al entrar en la oficina, Candy se encontraba acompañada.

**- Terry, regresaste. Pensé que me tocaría lidiar con los de la constructora a mi sola. Llegaste en el momento preciso, te presento al General Alexander Wilson, te había hablado de él ¿recuerdas? –**

**- Por supuesto, **_**¨Alex¨**_** ¿no es así? – **Terry respondía sarcásticamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante a Alex, mirada que no pasó desapercibida y que fue correspondida por el gallardo general, quien, justo cuando iba a extender la mano para saludarlo, Terry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y desvió la mirada hacía una Candy notablemente nerviosa** –**

**- **_**Precisamente**_**. – **Intervenía Candy** – Alex ha venido porque está interesado en invertir con nosotros, Terry. Hace un momento, le explicaba a Alex que tú eres mi socio principal y por lo tanto, nos corresponde a ambos decidir de común acuerdo, la adhesión de nuevos socios. En la recepción de mañana tendremos oportunidad de hablar con más detalle, lamentablemente justo ahora, debemos salir a entrevistarnos con los encargados de la construcción. ¿Vendrás, Terry? –**

**- **_**Precisamente**_** por eso he regresado, **_**por ti**_**. – **Respondía Terry, con la mirada fría clavada en Alex** –**

**- Bien, entonces me retiro, Candy. Te veré mañana en la recepción, pero si cambiaras de parecer y decidieras aceptar mi invitación a cenar esta noche, por favor llámame. Estaré en el hotel, **_**pensando en ti**_**. – **Alex dijo esto último en un tono más bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para Terry, al momento en que besaba la mano de Candy para despedirse y con una cálida sonrisa y un travieso guiño, se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Terry y salir de la oficina** – Un placer conocerte, ¨**_**Terry**_**¨. Con permiso. – **Y sin decir más, salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en la cara mientras sentía el filo de la mirada de Terry en su espalda** –**

Candy estaba completamente nerviosa y observaba el rostro de Terry aun peor de cómo se había ido después de la discusión que habían mantenido esa mañana cuando el enorme arreglo de rosas blancas llegaba como de costumbre.

**- Terry… se hace tarde, ya deben de estar esperándonos en la filmográfica, será mejor marcharnos ya. –**

Terry no se volvió a mirar a Candy al responderle.

**- Si, te esperaré en la recepción. –**

**- Terry, espera, ya estoy lista. Pensé que podríamos bajar juntos pero… si lo prefieres, entonces yo mejor…**

Terry interrumpió lo que Candy decía volviéndose hacia ella y con un rostro imposible de leer le ofreció su brazo.

**- Bajemos entonces, Candy. –**

**- S ss si. –**

Candy abrazó el brazo de Terry y fue entonces que percibió que Terry temblaba o al menos eso creyó hasta el momento en el que Terry posó su mano libre sobre las de Candy que descansaban sobre su brazo, no, no era Terry quien temblaba, era ella.

**- Terry yo… quiero que sepas que no me gusta discutir contigo y que siento mucho causarte tan malos ratos, sé que mis reacciones y mi forma de dirigirme no son las correctas la mayoría de las veces, pero te aseguro que no intento fastidiarte todo el tiempo. Sólo espero que el área administrativa de la filmográfica esté lista y puedas instalarte al fin en tu propia oficina y no tengas que seguir tolerando todo lo que ocurre y te disgusta en la mía.**

**- Vamos pecosa, respira profundo. Mañana todo saldrá bien, el área administrativa estará lista para habitarse y para la inauguración, ya lo verás. Y para tu conocimiento, nada de lo que pertenece a tu oficina me desagrada y en cuanto a lo que me fastidia… no es lo que está dentro de ella en sí, sino lo que en ocasiones entra, supongo que deberé de mantenerme al margen y así no habrá más problemas, además, ahora no sólo es tu oficina, también es mía por ahora ¿lo recuerdas? Así que, también yo tengo algo de culpa en toda esa negatividad y debo confesarte que la mayoría de las ocasiones disfruto fastidiarte también. Candy… yo… quería disculparme contigo por la manera en que me he comportado estos días, no soy nadie para entrometerme u opinar sobre tu vida privada, por lo que, lo he pensado mucho y espero que aceptes mi disculpa. –**

**- Lo haré si tú aceptas la mía. –**

**- Me parece justo. –**

**- Bien. –**

**- Bien. –**

**- ¿Amigos? –**

… …

Candy sintió la tensión en el brazo de Terry y su silencio se sentía como una corriente de aire ártico en el cual podías sentir como iba congelando todo a su paso.

**- No. no creo que podamos ser amigos, Candy, pero si necesitarás hablar con alguien, no dudes en buscarme, ten presente que yo siempre estaré aquí. – **Entonces, la tensión en el brazo de Terry desapareció y el hielo que comenzaba a crearse en el ambiente, desapareció ante la calidez que se filtro de los labios de Terry** – En lo concerniente a tu estrés, tus crisis y alteraciones, no te preocupes, pecosa, yo te ayudaré ¿acaso no somos socios? –**

**- Gracias Terry, me apena que te des cuenta de mis tontas reacciones por la presión de la inversión, debe ser esta la razón por la que las mujeres se mantienen alejadas de los negocios. –**

**- Excepto, tú. -**

**- Excepto yo, claro. – **Respondía Candy con una inanimada y forzada sonrisa** – Como siempre, no puedo dejar de actuar como una obstinada y amante de quebrar todos y cada uno de los lineamientos que se supone debería seguir como lo hace cualquier ¨dama¨ de la alta sociedad. – **Decía Candy con tono triste y sarcástico.** –**

Terry notó de inmediato el sentir de Candy y detuvo su paso para mirarla a la cara firmemente.

**- Tú no eres cualquier dama, Candy. Y me alegra ser testigo de la pasión que impregnas en cada cosa que decides emprender. –**

Una vez dicho esto, soltó la mano de Candy y del interior del lado izquierdo de su chaqueta, sacó la hermosa rosa roja que había comprado para ella, cerró los ojos, aspiró profundamente el aroma de la flor para de nuevo abrirlos y con el mismo rostro ilegible, se la entregó a Candy.

**- Tan delicada y hermosa, pero fuerte y guerrera impregnante de pasión. La rosa es el mejor ejemplo para describirte, eso eres tú, la más hermosa rosa roja, Candy. – **Sin decir más, Terry volvió la mirada al frente, tomó la mano de Candy, la besó delicadamente a la vez que aspiraba lenta y cálidamente el aroma de su blanca piel con los ojos cerrados al igual que lo acababa de hacer hace un momento con la rosa. Entrelazó el delicado brazo de Candy con el suyo y en silencio reanudaron su trayecto hasta la salida del consorcio.

El camino hasta la filmográfica fue rápido al contrario de lo que había pensado Candy, que aún sentía los labios de Terry y la calidez de su rostro en el dorso de su mano.

**By **

**DaNi**

**Aquí les dejo un pedacito más de esta loca historia.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer y seguirla. Últimamente he tenido demasiadas ocupaciones y compromisos que atender por lo que, mi tiempo se ha limitado excesivamente, así que, no sé con qué tanta frecuencia podré actualizar o si pueda seguir haciéndolo en lo que resta del año, a mediados de noviembre saldré de viaje y a diferencia de mis viajes anteriores, quizá en esta ocasión no tenga tanta oportunidad de escribir, por lo que mi participación será muy esporádica como ahora y mis caps, cortos o nulos, tendré una agenda muy apretada hasta mediados de febrero, sólo espero que no se desanimen y puedan esperarme, gracias sinceramente. **

**Hasta pronto.**

**Kisses & huggies**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	36. TAN CERCA DE TI

**CAPÍTULO 36**

_**When you get to where you wanna go and you know the things you wanna know… You're smiling**_

_**When you said what you wanna say and you know the way you wanna say it …You'll be so high you'll be flying**_

* * *

La tan esperada inauguración de las oficinas de CA&TG STRAFILMS había sido todo un éxito. Candy y Terry se habían lucido en la ceremonia ante todos los presentes pues indudablemente el proyecto era una mina de oro y los interesados comenzaron a acribillarlos con preguntas. Por suerte para Terry y Candy, George había llegado justo a tiempo para el evento y había sido él, quien controlara la situación y agendara citas para los empresarios potenciales en convertirse en socios. Lo que les permitió a Candy y Terry alejarse del lente de la prensa y el acoso de algunos oportunistas para así poder retirarse a cambiarse para la recepción de esa noche.

Mientras caminaban por el área aún en construcción donde se habían dirigido para perder el rastro y llegar hasta el lugar destinado para estacionamiento de los autos de los accionistas, y esto implicaba caminar un poco más, Terry intentó iniciar conversación con Candy y romper el silencio incomodo que los acompañaba.

**- Te ves algo cansada, ¨****socia****¨- **Se aproximó Terry a Candy con una sonrisa cálida y un rostro resplandeciente, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de deshacerse de la prensa y los imponentes empresarios que asistieron al evento – **¡Felicidades por tu éxito! ¡Todo salió perfecto! –**

**- Terry, me asustaste… Gracias. ¡Yo también debo felicitarte entonces, también es mérito tuyo, me ayudaste demasiado y sin tu intervención, estoy segura que no habría sido posible esta inauguración tan exitosa! – **La mirada de Candy resplandecía al mirarlo frente a ella compartiendo un momento tan importante que más que para ella lo era para él, pues sabía que era uno de los sueños de Terry convirtiéndose en realidad poco a poco –

**- **Terry cautivado en su verde mirada, sólo atinó a sonreírle aún más cálidamente y bajando su azul mirada, hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, si ella seguía mirándolo así no podría contenerse más y la estrecharía entre sus brazos tan cerca de sí que, la fundiría en su piel** – Sólo presioné un poco a esos holgazanes… en realidad no fue nada extraordinario. Además, ésta es tu idea y por lo tanto, el mérito es sólo tuyo. –**

**- Gracias pero, aunque te resistas a aceptarlo… tu apoyo significó mucho para mí. Ahora lo importante es que por fin tendrás tu propia oficina, tal y como querías. Espero que te haya gustado la que elegí para ti, pensé que te gustaría por el acceso que posee hacia la parte del terreno que conecta a la playa, es un rincón de la playa que sólo yo eh descubierto hasta el momento, el anterior dueño de estos terrenos no tenía conocimiento me aseguré de informarme bien, sabes, para evitar futuras complicaciones, al detallar las clausulas de compraventa se sorprendió al leer ese pequeño descubrimiento pero ya la negociación estaba hecha y sólo atinó a decir que seguramente esa magia esperaba por alguien más y que ese alguien no era él. Al parecer nadie ha estado ahí, sobre todo por ser parte de una propiedad privada, nadie se acerca demasiado para evitar problemas. Podrías ir a nadar cuando te sientas estresado y nadie lo notaría. –**

**- Vaya… deberé tener mucho cuidado de no hacerte enojar entonces, creo que has calculado todo a la perfección, pecosa. –**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir, Terry? No te estoy entendiendo nada. –**

**- Creíste que no me daría cuenta, puedes matarme y arrojarme al mar y nadie lo notaría. ¡Muy lista, señorita pecas! – **Decía divertido Terry mientras le regalaba un pícaro guiño a Candy** –**

**- No digas tonterías, Terry. No lo digas ni de broma, por favor. – **Candy cerraba los ojos a la vez que sus delicadas manos también se empuñaban con fuerza en sus costados, de inmediato le dio la espalda a Terry y cruzó sus manos sobre sí misma** – La muerte no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, Terry. La vida no es como en el teatro, no es una puesta en escena que termina y empieza cada día de la misma manera, no tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que desearían que su situación fuera sólo un mal chiste. La vida es tan hermosa y lamentablemente no la valoramos hasta que sabemos que se nos escapa de las manos. –**

**- Candy… - **Terry no entendía que le sucedía a Candy ni por qué su estúpida broma le había afectado tanto** – ¿Ocurre algo que debieras contarme? –**

**- No, es sólo que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas, Terry. Por lo menos no hoy, por favor. –**

**- ¿Qué sucedió hoy Candy? ¿Por qué hoy precisamente te afecta hablar de muerte aunque sólo fuera de modo figurativo? –**

**- Olvídalo Terry, son tonterías. Regresando al tema de tu oficina, la decoración puedes cambiarla a tu antojo, debía habilitarla para la presentación de hoy pero el lunes podrás realizar cualquier cambio que desees. No te preocupes por nada, todo lo que no quieras conservar será aprovechado en otras áreas que aun no han sido terminadas. Así que, siéntete libre de reemplazarlo todo si así lo prefieres. –**

Candy hablaba con seguridad y decisión inquebrantable en su voz mientras se mantenía ocupada observando cada detalle de la construcción para no mirar a Terry a la cara. Terry lo sabía, sin embargo, la forma en que Candy se desenvolvía en ese momento frente a él, lo tenía cautivado.

**- ¡Jajaja! Vaya, tiene todo bajo control, señorita Andley. No creo que vaya a modificar demasiado, he pasado tanto tiempo en el imponente corporativo Andley que, si has sido tú quien decoró la que será mi oficina, me gustará entonces, pues debe tener cierta similitud con la nuestra ¿no es así, Candy? – **Respondía Terry con su seductora y característica sonrisa de lado que derretía a todas las chicas** –**

**- ¿Nuestra?... Oh, te refieres a ¨****MI OFICINA¨****, claaaaroo. Entiendo que disfrutaras de un lugar acogedor. Bien, Terry, pero no entiendo por qué dices que te gustará como si no la hubieras visto ya. Acabamos de estar ahí, acabas de verla. –**

**- No la he visto bien, Candy. Estaba… viendo algo más… interesante, cuando dabas la presentación. –**

**- ¿Algo más interesante? Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podría resultarte más interesante al grado de robar tu atención de algo tan esperado como lo era tu oficina? –**

Terry miró fijamente a los ojos de Candy.

**- Tu rostro, Candy. – **Respondía Terry suavemente y con la mirada fija en ella** – No pude evitar dejar de mirar tu cara… - **Su tono había cambiado y el invisible puente que había unido sus ojos hace un momento, fue roto por Terry al dirigir su mirada hacia algún punto de la construcción** –**

**- P p pe-ro Terry… yo… es que… ¿Pero por qué? –**

**- Tus ojos brillaban mientras te dirigías a los presentes, tu exaltación, tu orgullo por el éxito obtenido causó que… - **Terry entró nuevamente en la mirada de Candy y sintió su turbación** – causó que tus pecas casi desaparecieran por completo de tu rostro. ¡No podía dejar de ver como tantas pecas desaparecían en un instante después de décadas de estar ahí! –**

**- Terry ¿por qué no te tomas nada en serio? Deja mis pecas tranquilas, sabes, creo que en verdad siempre has estado celoso de mis pecas aunque lo niegues. –**

**- No lo niego. – **Respondió Terry seriamente y de inmediato su rostro se tornó despreocupado y divertido como el rebelde estudiante que solía ser en Londres** – Será mejor irnos, Candy. Te llevaré a tu casa para que estés lista a tiempo. Creo que George aún tardara un poco y tú sigues sin decidirte en manejar tu propio auto. –**

**- Es que… aún no lo controlo bien y… al estacionarme yo… la verdad… Terry, soy terrible, lo confieso. – **La cara de Candy con un ligero puchero enterneció a Terry a la vez que lo sacudía de risa** –**

**- Jajaja – **Unas estruendosas carcajadas brotaron de Terry sin poderlo remediar y cuando recobró el aliento se acercó a Candy como los viejos amigos que habían sido desde siempre** – Bueno, no te preocupes, es sólo cuestión de práctica. Te llevaré a un lugar perfecto para que lo intentes mañana ¿qué te parece? –**

**- ¿Mañana? Ehhh… no, no es necesario que te molestes. Además, Archie puede hacerlo, ahora que está aquí se lo pediré. Pero te lo agradezco, Terry, en verdad. –**

**- Como quieras, Candy. Si me he ofrecido es porque no es una molestia. Espero que Cornwell sea un buen chofer. Entonces ¿nos vamos? o también piensas llamar a Cornwell para que venga por ti. –**

**- Terry, por favor no empieces con Archie, ni siquiera lo has visto y ya estás buscando pleito. Además, no quiero desviarte. Imagino que irás al aeropuerto a recoger a Karen, es una pena que no haya podido viajar ayer ¿no? Albert y Archie llegaron hace un momento, recién me informó George. La nieve tenía New York casi inhabilitado por completo para viajar, por lo que, Archie tuvo que tomar un tren hace 8 días para llegar de New York y viajar desde Chicago a Florida con Albert. –**

**- Bueno, como sabes, lo vuelos no salen diariamente y Karen decidió esperar hasta hoy para viajar. Quizás si Albert y Cornwell hubieran esperado un poco más, habrían volado junto con Karen. De cualquier manera no llegaron a tiempo para la ceremonia. –**

**- Pensaron que el clima no mejoraría y no quisieron arriesgarse. Como sabes, Archie es el encargado del departamento jurídico y su presencia aquí es indispensable. En cuanto a Albert, siendo la cabeza de los Andley, es imposible pensar que no esté presente en una inversión tan importante, haría parecer que no lo aprueba y eso causaría temor en los inversionistas. –**

**- Entiendo, Candy. Pero yo más bien pienso que no querían arriesgarse a que una pecosa testaruda e impulsiva, los lleve a la ruina. –**

**- ¡Terry, eres un pesado! Será mejor que te marches y no olvides que debes estar puntual y por lo menos 30 minutos antes de que comiencen a llegar los invitados. –**

**- Lo sé, pecosa. – **Respondía Terry divertido al ver a Candy enojada con sus bromas y tomándola del brazo la encaminó hasta su auto para llevarla a la mansión y seguir conversando durante el trayecto** – Vamos, te llevaré a casa. No me desviarás, Karen será escoltada por su tío y no la veré hasta la recepción. Ha invitado a un tío de ella que es médico y tiene algún tiempo trabajando en Chicago, solía vivir aquí en Florida, de hecho, aún conserva su casa aquí. Fue precisamente ahí donde Karen se hospedó cuando vino a visitarme hace una semana ¿recuerdas? – **El rostro de sorpresa de Candy y un ligero sobresalto en ella no pasaron desapercibido en Terry, al parecer Candy había creído todo este tiempo que Karen y él habían pasado la noche juntos** – Sólo que hubo un problema con el actor principal de la obra que actualmente está representando Karen y tuvo que viajar al día siguiente de haber llegado para ensayar con el suplente, precisamente, el actor principal se había lesionado y al Karen ir a verlo al hospital se topó con el famoso tío y al parecer. él planeaba viajar a Florida a atender algo relacionado con su casa, no estoy muy bien enterado de lo que se trate, así que, Karen lo invitó y han viajado juntos. –**

**- ¿El doctor Claise estará en la fiesta? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Me encantará conversar con él sobre como marcha todo en el hospital de Chicago. ¡Será maravilloso! –**

**- Candy, extrañas estar dentro de un hospital ¿no es así? Sabes, en realidad que he querido entender cómo es que terminaste cambiando la medicina por las finanzas. Tal vez no debieras haberlo dejado y ocuparte de los negocios de tu familia. ¿Cómo puedes acostumbrarte a dejar de lado tu vocación? – **

**- No voy a mentirte, Terry. Si me hace falta y de repente quisiera cerrar los ojos y regresar atrás, imagino que todo lo que me ha sucedido desde que me convertí en enfermera, ha sido sólo un mal sueño, pero las cosas no funcionan así, no puedo cerrar los ojos a la realidad y ésta es mi realidad. Me conformo con dedicar un poco de mi tiempo al hospital de cardiología aquí en Florida y cuando estoy en New York, hago lo mismo. El área que asisto es la pediátrica, se qué el tiempo que les dedico a esos pequeños es muy poco pero pienso esmerarme más. En cuanto la filmográfica comience a andar y mi presencia aquí no sea tan necesaria, dedicaré un poco más de tiempo al hospital. Voy a contarte algo que nadie más sabe pero sólo si prometes guardar el secreto. –**

Terry escuchaba a Candy y la miraba con adoración.

**- Te lo prometo, pecosa. Puedes confiar en mí. –**

**- Bien. Quiero abrir una casa hogar médica para todos los niños que están enfermos y que han perdido sus padres o que sus recursos son muy limitados. Aún no tengo claro como lo haré ni en donde empezaré, pero imagino que será en New York, pues será ahí donde estaré viviendo la mayor parte del tiempo, una vez que la filmográfica se encauce, yo regresaré a New York y Archie tomará mi lugar temporalmente aquí en Florida, mientras termina su especialización. Después será el presidente de uno de los corporativos y creo que él preferirá New York, lo que me deja a mí de nuevo en Florida y entonces iniciaré con la casa hogar aquí también. –**

**- ¿Piensas quedarte a vivir aquí en florida entonces, Candy? ¿No regresarás a Chicago? –**

**- No lo sé, Terry. Quisiera poder volver pero, una de las razones por las que estoy al frente de Florida y New York, es precisamente para que Albert no se ausente tanto de Chicago, sólo él puede estar al frente ahí, ya que, es nuestra matriz y en cuanto a George, sabes que él es la mano derecha de Albert, no quisiera que lo dejara solo. Albert no está de acuerdo en que yo esté aquí, él desea que regrese a Chicago con él y regrese a trabajar al hospital o en lo que desee hacer. Me quiere fuera del corporativo pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Nunca admitiré que me muero por regresar a Chicago, que me siento muy sola tan lejos de casa, él no debe saberlo o se preocuparía aún más y ya bastantes preocupaciones tiene con la salud de la tía abuela. Creo que por eso no ha insistido tanto últimamente, aunque jamás lo admitirá, sé que el que yo me esté haciendo cargo aquí y en New York le está siendo de gran ayuda porque le permite estar al pendiente de la tía abuela como él desea. Sé que Albert no tiene paz con esta situación y que está buscando la manera de librarme de los negocios definitivamente, pero yo sé que no la hay. Al menos no por ahora. Sólo espero que pronto encuentre a alguien de quien se enamore y le traiga la paz a su alma que él necesita, así él ocuparía su mente en formar una familia y dejará de preocuparse tanto por mí. –**

**- ¿Y tú, Candy? ¿Tú no piensas encontrar a ese alguien con quien formar una familia y así, dejar de sentirte sola? –**

Terry había llegado ya a la casa de Candy y había estacionado el auto. Por lo que, tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y miraba a Candy con la mirada cargada de amor por ella.

**- Ay, Terry. Estoy convencida de que el matrimonio definitivamente no es para mí. Seré una rica solterona y cuidaré de mis sobrinos y de mis queridos primos, tal y como lo ha hecho la tía abuela Elroy. ¿Sabes que fue ella precisamente quien me eligió para tomar su lugar? Creo que se dio cuenta que irónicamente, era muy parecida a ella, por lo que, refuerza mi idea de que estoy donde debo estar y después de todo no es tan malo, desde esta posición puedo ayudar mucho más que si no lo estuviera. Lo he pensado mucho Terry y cada vez me convenzo más de ello. –**

**- Candy, estás equivocada. Tú no naciste para estar sola, eres la persona más cálida y que más amor da a quienes ama que he conocido. Candy, tú serás una madre maravillosa y tendrás montones de pequeños revoltosos, no sé, 3, 4 ó 5 pecosos y rubios igual que tu, correrán por toda la casa y el jardín, treparán a los árboles porque tú les habrás enseñado en los momentos de juego, los llevaremos de picnic y de vacaciones, seremos muy felices, Candy. –**

Terry no se había dado cuenta de que se había incluido hasta el momento en que terminó de decir la última palabra y el rostro de Candy se había puesto aún más pálido de lo que ya le había notado esa mañana.

**- Terry… yo… yo… - **Candy no había podido hablar, las lágrimas brotaron de sus enormes ojos verdes por más que se esforzó en impedirlo, la garganta se le cerraba impidiendo que las palabras salieran. Terry la había visualizado a su lado como su esposa y madre de sus hijos, tantas veces había soñado con eso ella también, pero ese sueño se había desvanecido hace ya bastante tiempo, desde el incidente ocurrido con Susana. Estaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro a punto de besar su boca para explorarla a su antojo y buscar saciarse hasta el cansancio en ella, Candy cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento palideciendo aún más –

**- Candy, discúlpame, yo… no he debido… … no… no – **Terry había soltado sus manos y ahora apretaba el volante con frustración** – Tú sabes que te amo Candy y aunque había prometido no volver a mencionarlo, simplemente no puedo permitir que te cierres a la posibilidad de ser feliz y con ello me lo hagas también a mí, estás dejando sin madre a esos hermosos angelitos pecosos producto del amor, de un amor que ha trascendido las adversidades ¿no te das cuenta, Candy? Te lo dije hace un tiempo y te lo repito ahora, no alejes la felicidad de ti, después de que toca tantas veces a tu puerta, puede cansarse de insistir. Hasta el más obstinado vendedor se cansa, con mucha más razón la felicidad que suele escaparse de las manos cuando no la atesoras ¿no lo crees así, Candy? –**

Terry de nuevo había tomado las manos de Candy entre las suyas y Candy lo miraba con una mirada destéllate y con un velo de luminosas lágrimas, las palabras de Terry habían entrado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón llenándola de una sensación inexplicable.

**- Terry, eres un ser humano tan maravilloso. Tú en verdad deseas esa familia y estoy segura de que serás un padre amoroso y tu esposa… ella… será una mujer muy afortunada porque será amada con pasión, así eres tú Terry, ayer que me diste esa hermosa rosa roja, hablabas de la pasión que pongo en todo lo que hago, pero, creo que te equivocaste Terry, eres tú, era lo que sentías tú lo que te hizo decirme esas palabras. Sé que serás muy feliz y ahora soy yo quien te dice a ti que no le cierres las puertas a la felicidad y al amor. Busca a esa persona que te haga feliz, Karen es---**

**- Karen no es más que una amiga, Candy. Entre ella y yo nunca ha existido nada más que una gran amistad. –**

**- Bueno, Terry, si no es Karen, será alguien más. –**

**- ¡Candy no te das cuenta que eres tú! –**

Terry había acercado a Candy a él con desesperación, se estaba jugando todo por ella, por hacerla entender que sólo ella era la mujer que él necesitaba a su lado. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió causando que Candy se soltara de su abrazo.

**- ¡Gatita! –**

**-¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que aparecer el maldito elegante! –**

**- Terry, por favor, te lo ruego no inicies una pelea. –**

**- Creí escuchar que llegaba un coche y al parecer no me equivoqué. –**

**- ¡Vaya, que inteligente, hubiera sido imposible para los demás descifrarlo, eh! –**

**- Grandchester, debí haberme imaginado que no perderías la oportunidad de estar a solas con Candy. –**

**- Archie, por favor, no empiecen. Gracias por haberme traído, Terry. Será mejor que te apresures o te retrasarás. Te estaré esperando. Hasta pronto. –**

Candy iba a descender del auto cuando Terry la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él para besarla en la mejilla.

**- Gracias por tu compañía, pecosa. No tardaré después de saber que me estarás esperando, no es cortés hacer esperar a una dama y mucho menos a una tan especial como tú. –**

**- Gracias, Terry. Te veré en un momento. Adiós. –**

**- Adiós, pecosa. –**

**- ¡Que tipo tan idiota eres, Terrence! Candy ya no es la chiquilla de colegio que conociste hace unos años en Londres. ¡Grandchester, Candy es una dama, así que deja de llamarla de esa manera y hazlo por su nombre! –**

**- Ya me he dado cuenta de que Candy no es más una niña, sino toda una mujer y una muy hermosa. –**

La mirada de Terry destelló y para ese momento ya se encontraba al lado de Candy ayudándola a bajar del auto haciendo a un lado a Archie con la fuerza de su mirada.

**- Gracias, Terry. Por favor vete ya, en verdad que no debes llegar tarde a la recepción y tu suite debe quedar lejos de aquí. –**

**- Está bien, me voy, Candy. Te veré más tarde. ¡Un NO placer verte de nuevo, CORNWELL! –**

**- ¡Lo mismo digo, maldito actor de pacotilla! –**

**- Bien, no pienso quedarme aquí soportando sus niñerías, al parecer los que no han dejado de ser unos chiquillos revoltosos son ustedes dos. Me voy, me muero por ver a Albert. No llegues tarde, Terry. ¿Te irás con Terry, Archie o entrarás en la casa? -**

**- Lo siento Cornwell, pero no tengo espacio para una entrevista, quizás más tarde. ¡Adiós! ¡jajajaja! –**

Terry soltó una gran carcajada y subió a su auto para arrancar a toda prisa en su lujoso deportivo.

**- Candy, no sé por qué te haces acompañar por ese tipo. Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. –**

**- Archie, por favor, estoy muy retrasada ya. Entremos, necesito prepararme para la recepción. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer todavía. –**

**- Tienes razón, discúlpame. Dime qué es lo que necesitas, yo te ayudaré. Ya Albert está ayudando a Patty. –**

**- No hay nada más en lo que pudieras ayudarme, Archie, sólo una cosa ¿podrías pedirle a Frank que vaya por Annie al aeropuerto? llegará dentro de 1 hora y apenas si tendrá el tiempo necesario para alistarse. Nuevamente nos hará el honor de ambientar la recepción con su gran talento. –**

**- Pero Frank no ha regresado aún, Candy. Me supongo que lo hará con George. –**

**- Oh no, George no llegará antes de que el vuelo de Annie arribe. Tendré que ir a buscarla yo misma y eso me retrasaría por completo o tal vez… podría pedirle a Terry que me haga el favor de ir él, oh pero no sé a dónde llamarle, nunca le he preguntado dónde es que está hospedado. –**

**- No te preocupes, Candy, iré yo. –**

**- Pero Archie, tú y Annie no están en los mejores términos, no quisiera ponerte en una situación incómoda, a ambos en realidad. –**

**- No te preocupes por mí, Candy y en cuanto a Annie, tendrá que aguantarse si no quiere tener que irse caminando. –**

**- Muy bien, Archie, sólo te pido que no la molestes a Annie, por favor ¿me lo prometes? –**

**- Te lo prometo, Candy. Ahora me voy, apenas llegaré a tiempo. –**

**- Gracias, Archie, es maravilloso poder contar siempre contigo, eres mi fiel paladín tal y como lo prometió Stear a la hermana María. –**

**- Siempre Gatita, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre estaré ahí y lo haré por los tres, Stear, Anthony y yo… - **La mirada de Archie y su rostro se ensombrecieron un poco al recordar a su querido hermano y a Anthony** – Te prometo que siempre estaremos cerca de ti. –**

- **Lo sé.** – Candy se despidió de Archie con un cálido beso y subió a su habitación directamente. Pensó que sería mejor saludar a Albert una vez que estuviera lista o se retrasaría.

Apenas si se arregló a tiempo para recibir a los invitados. Annie había llegado con Archie y ambos se notaban muy incómodos pero trataban de disimular. Candy le indicó a Annie donde estaba el piano ya que, Annie insistió en un ensayo antes de que llegaran todos los invitados. Pronto el salón comenzó a llenarse y tanto Terry cómo ella habían estado demasiado ocupados recibiendo a los asistentes. George, Albert y Archie, también estaban muy ocupados en la misma labor. Candy no había tenido ni un solo momento de descanso, pues el interés de los ricos empresarios no era sólo en la inversión si no también en la hermosa heredera de los Andley.

**- ¡Oh dulce tortura y a mi alrededor tantos inquisidores! –**

**- ¡Terry! ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar atendiendo a los invitados. –**

**- Al diablo con los famosos invitados. Ya no soporto más, quiero besarte, quiero besarte los labios, tus hermosas esmeraldas, tu encantadora naricita, cada una de estas exquisitas pecas afortunadas que adornan tu rostro. –**

**- ¡Terry! Alguien podría escucharte. Y no comiences a burlarte de mis pecas de nuevo ¿quieres? –**

**- Adoro tus pecas mi hermosa Julieta pecosa, no tienes idea lo que me haces sentir cada vez que mis ojos recorren cada facción de tu rostro, quiero besar cada una de ellas, quiero besar cada centímetro de tu piel… -**

**- Terry, por favor ¿qué te pasa? hay demasiada gente y te aseguro que la mayoría de las damas aquí presentes, tienen toda su atención puesta en ti y ahora seguramente, en mí también. Se han de preguntar por qué estás acompañándome y los tan acostumbrados chismorreos. No sé cómo la gente puede ocupar su tiempo y su mente en esas tonterías. –**

**- No me importa ninguna de esas bobas damas materialistas. –**

**- Pues siendo sincera, hay unas muy bellas que te han observado desde que llegaste. –**

**- ¿De verdad? No lo he notado. Pero al parecer tú si… ¿me miran deseando que las invite a bailar o… ? –**

**- Sí, tendrías éxito con cualquiera de ellas si lo deseas. ¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? Te aseguro que gozarías de la compañía y absoluta atención de cualquiera a la que elijas. –**

**- No lo creo. En realidad, si hay una dama que me gustaría preguntarle si desea acompañarme esta noche pero… no creo que lo haga…**

**- ¡Jajaja! ¡Por Dios, Terry! Sabes perfectamente al igual que yo, que todas las mujeres te persiguen y mueren por una mirada tuya, no seas ególatra y finjas que no te das cuenta. Te encanta que sea así, ya lo has hecho en muchas ocasiones, no necesitas aparentar delante de mí ni de nadie. Todos hemos escuchado de tus constantes amoríos, así que, si cualquiera de las damas en esta fiesta posee algo que te atrae, sólo ve y haz lo tuyo. Seguramente caerá rendida de inmediato. –**

**- Sí, tienes razón, sólo necesito sonreírles un poco y caen. O puedo hablarles seductoramente o… aún mejor, la que nunca falla… sin palabras, sólo necesito… ¡desvestirlas con la mirada! –**

**- ¡Eres un cínico! –**

**- Tal vez, pero es la verdad. ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe? Elige una y te mostraré como termino llevándomela a algún rincón de la playa. –**

**- ¡Idiota! No sé cómo puedes expresarte de esa manera de una dama. –**

**- ¿Expresarme de qué manera? sólo te he dicho a ti lo que quieres saber, jamás me he referido a ninguna bella dama en específico. –**

**- Eres un cínico, egoísta, caprichoso…**

**- ¿Atractivo? –**

**- ¡Es inútil seguir hablando contigo! –**

**- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –**

**- ¡Suéltame! Regresaré a la fiesta para atender a nuestros invitados ya que, al parecer a ti ¡no te interesa! –**

**- ¿Y a ti te interesa alguno en especifico? –**

**- ¡Si así fuera no es asunto tuyo! –**

**- ¿Y es asunto tuyo saber si me interesa alguna de las damas invitadas? –**

**- Pues yo… lo que pasa es que yo…**

**- Lo que pasa es que tú, te mueres por estar conmigo y no soportas no saber si me interesa alguien más ¿es eso, no? –**

**- ¡Estás loco! Has bebido demasiado, hueles demasiado a alcohol. –**

**- ¿Te preocupa? –**

**- Me preocupa como lo haría por cualquier otro socio, tenemos una imagen que cuidar. –**

**- ¡Te preocupas porque se trata de mí, no mientas! –**

**- ¡Haz lo que quieras, no me importa! ¡Si quieres beber, hazlo, si quieres llevarte a la cama o a cualquier otro lugar a quien se te dé la gana, hazlo también. ¡No me importa! ¡Ahora, suéltame! –**

**- Te lo diré de nuevo, no me interesa ninguna otra que no seas tú. –**

**- Pues… es… es una lástima entonces. -**

**- ¿Por qué? –**

**- Porque de entre todas, la única que no aceptaría tus insinuaciones, ni caería rendida a tus pies en tu juego de seducción, soy yo. Te conozco, Terrence Grandchester, eres un excelente actor y a mí no me engañas. –**

**- ¿Insinúas que estoy actuando también cuando estoy contigo? –**

**- ¿Lo haces? –**

**- ¿Eres tan ciega, Candy? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces conmigo? Me vuelves loco, cada que estás frente a mí o cuanto estás cerca, tu esencia me llena y nubla mis sentidos. Deseo tomarte entre mis brazos sin importarme nada más, debo luchar contra mí mismo para contenerme y no besarte hasta el cansancio. –**

**- ¿Así? ¿Y qué más, Sr. Grandchester? –**

**- Besarte en el cuello, en las manos, en el corazón. Quiero besarte toda completa, te necesito, quiero hacerte el amor, quiero tomarte entre mis brazos y llevarte conmigo, no me importa toda esta gente. Vámonos de aquí, se mía para siempre. –**

**- ¡Terry! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esto? –**

**- Se mía, Candy, porque me estoy volviendo loco sin ti. Te necesito a mi lado, no sólo unas horas, no me basta con una noche, ni un día o más, te quiero siempre, cada vez que abra los ojos quiero verte ahí, te quiero a mi lado en todo momento. Quiero hacerte el amor, dulcemente, recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel para amarla, dejar que mi boca se sacie de ti aunque dudo que eso sea posible, siempre querré más y más de ti y de tu piel, quiero hacerte el amor… lento, apasionado, desesperado, con ternura, con delicadeza, arrebatado, de mil maneras. Quiero hacerte mía en todo sentido. Te cuidaré como lo más preciado y sagrado, nunca dejaré que te alejes de nuevo de mí Candice Andley, no podrás liberarte de la prisión de mis brazos y mis besos. –**

Terry tenía acorralada a Candy contra la pared del balcón, de manera que las grandes y elegantes cortinas los cubrían. Mientras le susurraba todo su sentir, luchaba con ella para besarla, pero Candy se resistía, se rehusaba a caer en el juego de Terry, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento su fortaleza terminaría por rendirse ante él. La estaba volviendo loca de deseo también. Cada palabra que él pronunciaba, sentir su cálido aliento en su piel, sus brazos que la ceñían a su cuerpo, su boca que la torturaba con cada beso que caía al azar con cada rechazo de ella, en el cuello, en los ojos, cuando rozaba su boca si no reaccionaba rápidamente. Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar y perderse en sus brazos, pero debía mantenerse firme y fuerte, no podía caer en su juego, para él sólo había deseo, sólo vanidad y ego, llevarla a la cama para sentir que había ganado algo al final. Definitivamente ella no iba a prestarse a eso aunque sintiera que se quemara por dentro. Ya no era la misma muchachita tonta y enamorada de antes, era una mujer y con una gran responsabilidad con su familia, Terry era su socio y debían seguir viéndose, por lo menos hasta que él aceptara venderle sus acciones y entonces no volverlo a ver de nuevo.

**- ¡Terry, por favor! –**

**- Cásate conmigo, casémonos ya, mañana mismo, no soporto estar un día más sin ti, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo te reclama, mi corazón grita desesperadamente tu nombre, di que sí hermosa amazona y te llevaré al paraíso dónde serás mi reina y te adoraré por la eternidad. –**

**- Por favor, Terry, no sigas. –**

**- Te deseo, Candy, y tú también a mí y lo sabes, sabes que es así. Todo este tiempo que llevamos cerca, cuando te veo y tú estás tan endemoniadamente bella. Me vuelves loco. –**

**brazos, inconsciente.**

**- ¡Suéltame, Terry! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Has ido muy lejos con tu atrevimiento! ¡Suéltame! –**

**- ¡Dime que no me deseas también, dímelo no te soltaré! –**

**- ¡Suéltame o gritaré! –**

**- No lo harías, te importa tanto lo que pueda pensar toda esta gente. ¿Por qué? Has cambiado, pero no en todo, sé que también deseas estar conmigo, acéptalo. –**

**- Terry, por favor… no estoy jugando, gritaré si no me sueltas ahora mismo. –**

**- Si quieres gritar, hazlo, no me importa y lo sabes bien. Lo único que me importa es escuchar lo que vas a responderme. ¿Quieres estar conmigo? –**

**- Por favor, Terry, no sigas con este juego. Déjame ir. Los demás invitados deben estarse preguntando en donde estamos. Tú y yo somos los socios mayoritarios, este evento fue organizado con la intención de atraer más socios ¿no lo recuerdas? perderemos buenas oportunidades si no nos comportamos de manera profesional. –**

**- ¡No me interesa tener ningún otro socio! Te seguí el juego en esta estúpida fiesta sólo por complacerte pero no me interesa conseguir más socios. ¡No quiero a nadie más involucrado en este proyecto ¿entiendes?! ¿Quieres más dinero? Yo lo pondré, pero no habrá más socios, por lo menos no en este proyecto. –**

**- Entonces, véndeme a mí tus acciones, deja que sea yo quien maneje la productora. –**

**- ¿Te has vuelto loca? me interesa este proyecto, es algo que he querido hacer y no pienso renunciar a ello. –**

**- ¡Entonces venderé yo! –**

**- Haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que no permitiré que pongas en riesgo mi inversión, si quieres jugar a la importante mujer de negocios, está bien, juguemos entonces, pero te advierto que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras tú intentes arruinarme. Conozco a la perfección cada cláusula del contrato y sé cuáles son mis derechos y tus limitaciones y puedes estar segura, Candy, que si me obligas ¡los voy a ejercer! –**

**- ¡Me lastimas, suéltame! –**

**- ¡Suéltala inmediatamente! –**

**- ¡Ah, lo que me faltaba, el modelito haciéndose el héroe! Será mejor que piense muy bien lo que hace, señorita Andley! ¡Con permiso! –**

**- ¡Infeliz! ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Acaso la estás amenazando? –**

**- Lo que yo trate con mi socia, nos concierne única y exclusivamente a nosotros dos y es confidencial. Será mejor que te mantengas al margen, Cornwell y que no me provoques si no quieres que te parta la cara. –**

**- No se te olvide que yo también puedo intervenir, asesoro a Candy legalmente y si crees que por la sociedad tienes algún derecho sobre ella, te equivocas. Será mejor que no intentes sacar provecho de esta situación, ya lo veía venir, te habías tardado mucho en mostrar tus verdaderas intenciones. Lo único que buscabas con esta inversión era acercarte a Candy para tratar de envolverla de nuevo. –**

**- Y si así fuera ¿qué? ella es una mujer libre, no veo por qué no pueda cortejarla. No te metas en nuestros asuntos, te lo repito Cornwell y no acostumbro hacerlo. –**

**- ¡No te tengo miedo, infeliz! –**

**- Por favor, Archie, cálmate. No es necesario que provoquemos un escándalo hay demasiada gente importante aquí, no sería nada bueno para el corporativo que se enteraran de este conflicto, deja que yo arregle esto con Terry. Por favor, Archie, te lo pido. –**

Terry miraba a Archie con una sonrisa de medio lado y su mirada fría y destellante en forma de reto. Archie estaba furioso, odiaba a Terry con toda su alma y no soportaba ver como influía en Candy.

**- Te advierto que si intentas acercarte a ella fuera de lo profesional, te las verás conmigo, Grandchester. –**

**- Te esperaré entonces, pero… me intriga una cosa Cornwell… ¿Te has preguntado si Candy desea estar conmigo? ¿Se lo has preguntado a ella? Creo que no lo haces porque… ¡conoces la respuesta! –**

**- ¡Maldito infeliz! –**

**- ¡Archie! –**

Archie se abalanzó sobre Terry y de pronto se enfrascaron en una pelea en la playa, Candy estaba desesperada, por suerte la música en el salón era alta, pero si alguien se acercaba se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía y se provocaría un gran escándalo, la salud de la tía abuela no era nada buena, por suerte que ella se encontraba en Lakewood pero las notas escandalosas llegarían hasta ella y no podía permitir provocarle una preocupación más.

**- ¡Por favor, deténganse! ¡Archie! ¡Terry! –**

**- ¡Apártate Candy, estoy harto de este maldito inglés! –**

Archie de nuevo arremetía contra Terry, pero Terry era muy hábil y un excelente luchador, sus experiencias en las calles de Londres no habían sido en balde roto, por lo que, fácilmente se apoderó del control de la situación. Tenía a Archie en el piso y duramente golpeado, el rostro de Archie sangraba cada vez más, Terry se disponía a darle un último golpe cuando Candy se abrazó a él para intervenir con gran dolor en su rostro.

**- Por favor, Terry, no lo lastimes más. Olvida lo de la venta de las acciones, no venderé nada pero no continúes peleando con Archie, te lo suplico, no lo hagas…**

**- **_**No hagas esto, Candy, odio que supliques, no es necesario**__**.**_** –** Le reprochaba Terry a Candy en su mente **– No seguiré con esta absurda pelea. –** Respondía Terry en un tono sarcástico y con su más estudiada sonrisa cínica que ocultaba su verdadero sentir.

**- Gracias, Terry. –**

**- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Desgraciado, te aprovechas de la nobleza de Candy y su debilidad! –**

Terry no podía seguir conteniéndose, Archie lograba alterarlo en alto grado pero una vez más Candy se abrazó a él para detenerlo y Terry se rindió a ella y se detuvo.

**- Tienes suerte de que mi imperiosa socia te defienda y de que no desee seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, debo atender a unas cuantas damas ansiosas. ¡Con permiso! –**

**- ¡Infeliz! –**

**- ¡Basta, Archie! Ya es suficiente, compórtate como corresponde, no provoques más problemas. Terry ha desistido, deja las cosas en paz, por favor, Archie. –**

**- Perdóname, Candy, pero es que no lo soporto, no puedo controlar esta aversión que siento cada vez que lo veo y sobre todo siempre cerca de ti. Sus estupideces me llenan de furia. ¡Estoy harto de él! ¡Maldita la hora en que terminó siendo él, el inversionista del proyecto que te cedió Albert! –**

**- Por favor, Archie, tranquilízate. Vamos a lavarte la cara y a que te recuestes en tu habitación. Estás muy golpeado, no puedes regresar a la fiesta en estas condiciones, hemos tenido suerte de que nadie de la prensa se haya percatado de esto. Vamos, te acompañaré. –**

**- No te preocupes Candy, no es nada, son sólo unos rasguños, iré y me ocupare yo mismo. Regresa y atiende a tus invitados, te prometo que no entraré al salón de nuevo. Iré a caminar un poco por la playa. –**

**- Archie, es mejor que vayas a tu habitación y descanses, no estaré tranquila mientras no regreses y sepa que estás bien. –**

**- No te preocupes por mí, gatita, sé cuidarme solo. Pasearé un poco por la playa y después subiré a mi habitación ¿más tranquila? –**

**- Está bien, Archie. Más tarde subiré a ver como sigues. –**

- _**Cásate conmigo, casémonos ya, mañana mismo, no soporto estar un día más sin ti, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo te reclama, mi corazón grita desesperadamente tu nombre, di que sí hermosa amazona y te llevaré al paraíso dónde serás mi reina y te adoraré por la eternidad. –**_

Las palabras de Terry resonaban una vez más en la mente de Candy, tal y como le había dicho Terry, la felicidad quizá tocaba a su puerta y ella se rehusaba a abrirle. ¿Será que en verdad era así y era Terry sincero en sus palabras de amor? ¿La amaría de verdad o sólo era el capricho de poseer lo que creía suyo lo que lo llevaba a eso? Candy estaba muy confundida pero como siempre, respiro profundo y regresó a la fiesta a cumplir con su deber.

**- ¡Candy! ¿En dónde estabas? Hace un rato ya que te busco, hice un pequeño receso y te busque para conversar un poco pero no te encontré por ninguna parte. –**

**- Lo siento Annie, salí a despejar mi mente un momento. -**

**-¿Qué te ocurrió Candy? Haz estado llorando, a mi no puedes engañarme. –**

**- Annie… preferiría no hablar al respecto, te aseguro que estoy bien. –**

**- Está bien, no insistiré más. Acompáñame al piano tocaré una melodía especial para ti. –**

**- Está bien, no creo que gane nada negándome. –**

Candy y Annie atravesaron el salón hasta el centro, tomaron asiento frente al hermoso piano negro que había sido dispuesto para Annie y en ese momento las notas de un violín comenzaron a sonar al compás de la melodía del piano de Annie. Patty caminó junto a ellas luciendo cautivadora en un hermoso vestido azul cielo de fina seda que caía sobre su esbelta figura acariciando su piel con exquisita elegancia. De inmediato, todos los presentes guardaron silencio y su total atención fija en las bellas damas que representaban la musical escena, Candy sintió su corazón bombear cada vez más lento a punto de detenerse al reconocer la melodía, era la misma que tarde a tarde estuvieron ensayando cuando se reencontraron en Florida, sus dos mejores amigas, sus hermanas, le demostraban su apoyo incondicional y su orgullo por ella y sus logros esta noche de esa manera.

Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron y una sensación de fuego en las venas recorrió su cuerpo al punto de quemarla.

**- Annie que haces no tengo ni siquiera un micrófono, además hace bastante tiempo que no canto y no me sé los tiempos…haré el ridículo totalmente!! – **Candy le susurraba nerviosa a Annie mientras mantenía una sonrisa falsa ante los invitados, la tierra debía abrirse y tragrarsela viva en eso momento junto con Annie y el dichoso piano –

**- Ese no es ningún problema, Candy –** Annie se recorrió en el asiento de su piano para darle espacio a Candy a tomar su lugar junto a ella antes de que se desplomara de los nervios y de la parte baja del lujoso piano rápidamente Annie sacó el micrófono que Patty y ella le habían regalado en el verano cuando lograron darle la melodía perfecta a la canción que Candy había escrito.

**- ¡Annie! Tú y Patty planearon todo esto ¿no es así? ¿Cómo es posible que me hagan esto?... Todos me miran ahora que me has dado el micrófono…**

**- Eso significa que no puedes dar marcha atrás y sería una terrible contradicción a esta linda canción que TÚ compusiste, vamos Candy, cantas hermoso, cantar te hace sentir bien y no puedes seguir tratando de ocultarnos cuan triste estás y como te estás asfixiando justamente ahora. Puedo darte tu guitarra, la he traído también ¿la quieres? ¡Aquí está! –** Justo al lado del gran piano estaba su lujoso estuche negro, detrás de Patty, una figura muy conocida por ella se acercó hasta llegar al gran estuche, Annie le sonrió y con una inclinación de cabeza entre ambos, Annie le señaló que tomara el gran estuche, lo abriera y sacara la linda guitarra negra de Candy decorada con destellos plateados, Henry caminó hasta Candy con una sonrisa en su boca y la guitarra en su mano.

**- ¿Me permites, preciosa? –** Con una cálida y coqueta sonrisa y sexy guiño, Henry tomó de las manos de Candy el micrófono y colocó la guitarra en sus manos y el cinturón de piel para sostenerla a su cuerpo, tomo una base de piso alta donde colocó el micrófono ajustándolo a la altura de Candy y le deseó suerte en un susurro.

Candy se puso más blanca que un papel.

**- Oh, espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Henry, se encuentra aquí en florida desde hace unos días y pensé que podríamos vernos aquí ya que tiene que viajar a Londres en un par de días. –**

**- ¡No! ¿Te has vuelto loca, Annie? Está bien, cantaré pero esta me las pagaran tú y Patty… pero más aún tú que ella, porque es más que obvio que con Henry aquí involucrado, esto ha sido casi todo idea tuya. Con amigas como ustedes… ¡¡Dios mío, que venga Elisa y me salve entonces!! –**

**- ¡Candy! –**

Candy sonrió a Annie y le indicó agarrar el compás de la melodía para darle su entrada. Candy Se levantó lentamente y fijó su vista en un punto desconocido para todos, su mente voló a los recuerdos de su trayecto, Anthony y sus rosas, Stear y sus alocados e ingeniosos inventos, su inquebrantable protector Archie, Albert su querido príncipe de la colina, la tía abuela Elroy, el hogar de Pony y su vida ahí, el tiempo vivido en casa de los Leagan, Londres y Escocia, chicago, la guerra, Inglaterra, New York y Terry, su vida como fue antes, como había sido después y durante y tal y como era ahora.

Tantas imágenes invadieron su mente, los días obscuros que atravesó y como esta canción representaba sus ganas de salir a flote, de levantarse de nuevo y continuar adelante por difícil que pudiera ser. Todas esas imágenes y pensamientos lograron que su voz vibrara llena de sentimiento cautivando a todos y en especial, a 2 pares de ojos en diferente tonalidad de azul, el reflejo del cielo azul de un nuevo amanecer en el lago y la imperiosa pasión de la profundidad del océano. Candy estaba en medio de ambas aguas, tan distintas y tan vitales a la vez, dulce y salada, paz y arremetedora pasión la envolvieron en una atmosfera inigualable.

(*)I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb.

! yeeeaaah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb.

¡yeeeheheyyeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith,

Candy terminó de cantar y de repente el silencio haciéndola reaccionar y abrir los ojos, pues más de la mitad de la canción los había cerrado reviviendo cada momento de sus recuerdos, todos se mantenían expectantes a que ella los mirara y una vez hecho los presentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, muchos se acercaron a felicitarla y desde entre la multitud, un gallardo caballero se abría paso hasta ella.

**- Angelique, por fin te he encontrado. –**

**- ¿Taylor? ¿Eres tú? –**

Taylor se aproximó a ella y sin decir nada ni importarle que todos los presentes estuvieran mirándolos tomo a Candy entre sus brazos y la apretó a él tan fuerte que incluso Candy dejó escapar un pequeño quejido al cual Taylor reaccionó cerrando los ojos y aspirando el inconfundible aroma a rosas de Candy.

**- Te he buscado tanto mi hermosa enfermera sexy, he recorrido el océano y atravesado kilómetros para llegar hasta ti, nunca me di por vencido, sabía que te encontraría, te lo prometí y he cumplido y al parecer lo he hecho en el momento correcto. –**

**- No, no te entiendo Taylor…**

**- Te he alcanzado, princesa ¿no lo entiendes? –**

**- Nn nn no… Taylor, me da gusto que estés bien pero, no sé a qué te refieres, yo…**

**- Amor mío, has dejado de correr, ya no huyes más ¿entiendes? por eso he podido alcanzarte, por eso he podido llegar hasta ti, has encontrado lo que te hacía falta y ahora podrás ser feliz y yo deseo estar a tu lado para encargarme de que lo logre, yo voy a hacerte feliz, Angie, muy feliz. –**

**- Pero Taylor, yo no**

**- Ah espera, mi nombre no es Taylor, mi memoria ha regresado y he recordado quien soy. Mi nombre no es Taylor, sino Patrick, Patrick Grewitch. –**

**- Me alegro por ti, Tay- quiero decir, Patrick, pero creo que tú has venido buscando en mi algo que no puede ser y sí, he dejado de correr y sí, he encontrado lo que me faltaba. –**

**- Angelique, escúchame…**

**- Mi nombre no es Angelique y tú lo sabes.**

**- Es sólo que no me acostumbro, Candy es un nombre muy bonito, ¿podríamos ir a conversar en otro lugar? todas estas personas están atentos en nosotros y no me agrada. Necesito hablar contigo y no nos queda mucho tiempo. –**

**- ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? Está bien, creo que será mejor aclarar las cosas, sígueme. –**

Candy y Patrick se dirigían hacia la biblioteca de la mansión cuando Albert los interceptó. Candy presentó a Patrick con una pequeña introducción, ya que en realidad, ella tampoco estaba muy al tanto de su vida. Albert comprendió que debía darle espacio a Candy pero por alguna razón, Patrick no le inspiraba confianza, sin embargo había algo en el chico que le recordaba a alguien.

Terry observó cada movimiento de Candy desde el momento en que había ingresado con Annie en el salón y ahora que este nuevo desconocido se hacía presente y al parecer en busca de lo mismo que el anhelaba, Terry estaba sucumbiendo en el infierno por los celos y el alcohol.

**- Entiendo, Candy. Pero, por lo menos acepta venir conmigo a despedirme, será mejor que zarpe esta noche. –**

**- Me gustaría, Patrick. Pero soy la anfitriona y debes comprender que no puedo ausentarme. –**

**- Entiendo, pero será rápido, el barco está cerca de aquí, estamos en la playa y ver tu rostro mientras me pierdo en el mar, sería la mejor forma de partir. Por favor, Candy, es lo único que te pido. –**

**- Patrick, debo abrir el baile, no puedo irme ahora. –**

**- Bien, abriremos el baile entonces. Vamos. –**

Patrick tomó a Candy de la mano sin esperar más y salió de la biblioteca con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz de tener a la rubia a su lado.

**- Espera, Patrick, detente, me lastimas. No puedo abrir el baile contigo, lo siento. Debo abrirlo con un miembro de mi familia. –**

**- Entiendo, pero prométeme que me concederás una pieza y después me acompañarás. –**

**- Está bien. Ahora discúlpame, debo ir a reunirme con Albert para que inicie el baile. –**

**- Claro, princesa, estaré atento hasta que llegue mi turno. –**

Candy estaba más nerviosa que nunca, las cosas eran cada vez más complicadas, jamás se imaginó que sucedería esto y la actitud de Albert hace un momento, la manera en que estudiaba a Patrick, también ella se sentía algo confundida, en su camino hacia Albert, se topó con Annie.

**- Candy, ¿quién es ese chico tan guapo pero algo extraño? –**

**- Es… se trata de un amigo que conocí cuando estuve en Londres antes de venir a Florida, en el convento, ¿recuerdas que te conté? –**

**- Oh sí, es verdad, lo había olvidado. Pero él es algo extraño, ¿no te lo parece? su actitud no fue muy buena hace un momento de no haber sido por Robert y Albert que audazmente capturaron la atención de los presentes, aun así las murmuraciones no se hicieron callar del todo y la mayoría de los asistentes te observa y ni que decir de la prensa. ¡Ahh y Terry, está fúrico! –**

**- ¿Existe algo entre este chico Patrick y tú?**

**- Por supuesto que no, Annie.**

**- ¿Y posibilidad de que exista? –**

**- ¡No!, ¿por qué no me crees? no hay nada ni puede haber nada entre Patrick y yo, porque simplemente no me interesa, es sólo una persona que ayude en un momento de su vida muy difícil y que aún está recuperándose, él sólo está confundido, cree sentir algo por mí, pero no es así en realidad, sólo tiene que entenderlo, necesita tiempo eso es todo y distancia, por suerte partirá esta noche. –**

**- Esta bien Candy, pero creo que a quien deberías de convencer no es a mí, sino a Terry, antes de que el whisky lo ciegue más y termine atacando a este chico. Sabes cómo es Terry, aun recuerdo sus peleas con Archie. –**

**- Ni me lo digas, hace un momento tuve que separarlos, por suerte logré que Terry cediera. –**

**- ¿Quieres decir que Terry y tu invitado estuvieron peleando antes de que los demás nos diéramos cuenta de su asistencia? ¿Y Terry como supo que estaba aquí? –**

**- No, no me refiero a Patrick sino a Archie. –**

**-¡Dios mío! Por eso es que no lo veía en el salón ¿y cómo está? ¿Lo lastimó mucho? ¡Terry es un salvaje, Candy! –**

**- Cálmate Annie, al parecer te afectó mucho. Me alegra que no le guardes resentimientos a Archie después de lo sucedido entre ustedes. –**

**- Claro que no, yo… yo… Archie siempre será una persona especial para mí, significa una parte de mi vida muy importante, Candy y me preocupa lo que le suceda. –**

**- Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, él está bien, es sólo que no regresará a la fiesta, decidió caminar un poco por la playa y después subiría a su habitación, creo que estará bien y por otro lado, me tranquiliza que no esté aquí, porque tal vez Terry no sería el único que podría causar problemas, lo digo porque al parecer a Albert no le inspiró confianza, lo leí en su rostro. Ahora si me disculpas Annie, debo ir a encontrarme con él para iniciar el baile y se relaje un poco la situación. –**

**- sí. –**

Candy se dirigió hasta Albert y después pasaron al centro del salón, su imponente presencia deslumbraba a todos, sin duda esa pareja de rubios valía su peso en oro y todos los presentes en el salón lo sabían.

Archie se encontraba en la playa recostado en la arena con los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera quedado dormido mientras observaba las estrellas.

**- ¿Por qué siempre habrás de ser tan impulsivo, querido Archie? –**

Annie había ido en busca de Archie, la angustiaba el saberlo herido y más conociendo a Terry y a Archie, no pudo resistir tumbarse junto a él y acariciar su rostro herido, su labio había dejado de sangrar al igual que su ceja izquierda, a Annie le dolía el verlo así y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Segura de que dormía dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente y posó su rostro sobre el pecho de él delicadamente para impedir que el viento vertiera arena en sus ojos llorosos. Annie reaccionó mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido entre ellos dos todo este tiempo y cuan incomodo había sido viajar con él en el coche camino a la mansión desde el aeropuerto, Archie había estado muy callado, no había dicho más que el saludo correspondiente, siempre fiel a sus modales, la había ayudado con su equipaje pero eso había sido todo. Entonces ¿qué hacía ella ahí ahora? Estaba mal, debía irse de inmediato, si Archie despertará sería lo peor que podría pasar si él le reclamara que hace ahí.

Fue entonces que se decidió a irse pero al querer levantarse sintió los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Archie rodeando su cintura y buscando su rostro.

**- A A archie… yo… yo… no quería molestarte, es sólo que… Candy me contó y yo … me preocupé pero…**

Archie sólo la miraba fijamente, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Annie trató de soltarse de su agarre y fue entonces que Archie reaccionó.

**- Gracias por estar aquí, Annie. –**

**- ¿Quieres decir que no te molesta que haya venido a buscarte? –**

**- Claro que no, todo lo contrario. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. –**

Annie no pudo contener más sus emociones y una vez más, las lágrimas en sus ojos brotaban sin poder detenerlas.

**- Archieee… - **Annie se abrazó a Archie nuevamente sin pensar, no quería hacerlo, pensar ¿para qué? ¿De qué le serviría? sólo quería estar cerca de él, sentir su abrazo **– Perdóname Archie, perdóname por el dolor que te causé en el pasado, yo… yo no quiero que sigamos enojados, por favor Archie, seamos amigos de nuevo…**

**- Annie, no llores. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. Quien debe pedir perdón soy yo, pues yo también te hice daño, Annie, mucho daño.**

**- Dejemos eso en el pasado, olvidémoslo Archie. – **Annie levanto su rostro y a su vez Archie se incorporaba para mirar a Annie de frente – **No me importa lo que piense la gente, ni temo a lo que pudieras pensar tu al decirte esto pero lo haré, seré sincera contigo, tú eres muy importante para mí Archie y siempre lo serás, no importa que el tiempo pase y que cada uno de nosotros haga su vida, siempre te recordaré, fuiste mi primera ilusión, mi primer amor, te amé con todo mi ser, respiré tu aliento, me convertí en parte de tu piel por mucho tiempo, sería una falsa e hipócrita al pretender que no me importas más, que todo lo vivido juntos no significa nada para mí o que lo he olvidado, no es verdad, no lo he hecho y estoy segura de que nunca lo haré. Es por eso Archie, que espero que podamos volver a ser amigos, amigos nada más. –**

Los ojos de Annie brillaban, había lágrimas, lloraba sin parar, pero sus palabras habían sido firmes, seguras, sin titubeos, le había hablado a Archie con el corazón y él lo sabía. Archie se acercó a ella sin decir nada, la atrajo hacia él y la besó, de repente los dos cayeron sobre la arena nuevamente, abrazados, besándose con necesidad con miles de sensaciones recorriéndolos, inexplicables, confusas y sin decir una sola palabra. Annie rompió el abrazo y se detuvo.

**- Archie, creo que no deberíamos. –**

**- Lo siento Annie, tienes razón, yo sólo, me dejé llevar por el momento, discúlpame no quise faltarte. –**

Archie se puso de pie y ayudó a Annie a hacer lo mismo ofreciéndole su mano, una vez en pie, la abrazó a su lado y caminaron con regreso a la mansión si decir ni una sola palabra, Annie recostada en su pecho y Archie con la mirada al frente y una sonrisa en sus labios.

En la mansión el baile había iniciado y la tercera pieza había iniciado, Terry había invitado a Patty a bailar desde la segunda pieza, Candy lo había notado desde que se dirigió a ella después de tomarse una copa de whisky de un solo trago, se preocupó por lo que pudiera causarle a Patty pero al parecer Patty estaba pasándola muy bien, de hecho, ambos la estaban pasando muy bien, ¿conversaban? ¿Se reían? ¿Acaso los dos se habían vuelto locos o ella era la única que estaba a punto de perder la razón?

**- ¿Te ocurre algo, princesa? ¿Estás algo tensa? –**

**- Es sólo que… bueno… no es nada**

Albert decidió no insistir pues se había dado cuenta de que Candy no dejaba de seguir con la mirada a Terry y a Patty. La Pieza finalizo y la cuarta recién iba a iniciar cuando Candy no aguantó más y desahogo con Albert.

**- Es que no sé como lo logra----**

**- ¿Cómo logra qué y quién, princesa?**

**- Asshh…. Terrence Grandchester, ¿quien más?… Ha envuelto a Patty con sus artimañas porque de otra forma no me explico ¡¡¿cómo es que Patty lo ha soportado por 2 piezas completas?!!**

**- Pero, Princesa…**

**- Disculpe caballero ¿me permite esta pieza con la hermosa dama?**

**- Si Candy está de acuerdo, por mi no hay ningún problema.**

**- Está bien, Albert. Le prometí a Patrick una pieza antes de que partiera. –**

**- Entiendo. –**

Albert asintió respetuosamente con la cabeza y cedió la pequeña mano de Candy a Patrick.

**- Vaya, pensé que el rubiecito no te soltaría nunca. ¡Así que, me decidí a ir por mi hermosa enfermera sexy!**

Mientras que Terry no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de Candy y el gusano que la tenía prisionera en sus brazos. La pieza terminó y Terry se había detenido minutos antes de que la orquesta terminara con la canción, Albert lo había notado y decidió ir en ayuda de Patty.

**- ¿Me permites bailar con la dama, Terry? –**

**- Claro que sí, discúlpame, Patty, no he querido ser un patán pero al parecer fallé, pasé un momento muy agradable contigo. Pero te aseguro que con el poderoso señor Andley la pasarás mucho mejor. –**

**Gracias, Terry, yo también me divertí mucho contigo. De hecho me sorprendió descubrir que eres humano.**

**- ¡jajaja! sin duda la influenza de mi princesa ha quedado bien implantada en Patricia, ¿no te parece, Terry? –**

**- Esta pecosa es todo un caso. Diviértanse, los veré más tarde. Una vez más señorita O'Brien, un placer disfrutar un momento de su compañía. –**

**- Gracias, Terry. Recuerda lo que te dije, no presiones y las cosas fluirán solas. –**

**- Lo recordaré, Patty. –**

Albert y Patty continuaron bailando y Terry se dirigió a uno de los balcones que daban a la playa y observó a Annie y Archie despedirse mientras Archie ingresaba a la parte trasera de la mansión por una escalera que conducía a la parte alta. Archie besó a Annie en la frente acarició su mejilla y esperó a que ella diera la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta.

**- Vaya, ahora las damas acompañan a los caballeros, eh. Aunque hay un punto a tu favor, ese modelito es más femenino que muchas damas. –**

**- Terry, ¿cómo te atreves? pero si es tu culpa que Archie no puede regresar a la fiesta, después de que lo golpeaste tan salvajemente. –**

**- FIUUU, sin duda hay feminismo, hasta me ha acusado contigo. –**

**- no seas idiota, ¿quieres? ha sido Candy quien me lo ha dicho y además, déjame dejarte claro, que Archie es mucho más hombre que tú, pues después de tanto tiempo no has podido conquistar el corazón de la mujer que se supone amas. ¿Crees que por ser rico y famoso las mujeres deben caer rendidas a tus pies, no? Pues ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no es así, Candy no es del tipo de mujeres que acostumbras frecuentar y al parecer tú no te das cuenta, eso es más que suficiente, para que te des cuenta una vez más de que Archie es todo un caballero, pues sabe reconocer a una verdadera dama y tratarla como tal. –**

**- FIUUU. Tendré que darle algunas lecciones a Cornwell, alguien no ha obtenido lo que quería. Ese beso mojigato de buenas noches que te ha dado como si fuera tu nana en lugar de ser grato te ha puesto de buen humor, ¿no es así, Annie Brighton? –**

**- Eres un patán.-**

**-No, soy realista y directo, no me gusta andar con idioteces y por lo tanto iré directo al punto que necesito tratar contigo. –**

**- ¿Cómo? –**

**- Ven aquí, timidita. Vamos a bailar y te explicaré. Necesito que me ayudes en algo. –**

**- ¿Y qué te hace creer que te ayudaré después de que te comportas como un total patán, duquecito? –**

**- Aprendes rápido eh. Creo que me agradas después de todo, sin mencionar lo de Cornwell claro. Ahora, respecto a tu pregunta, fácil, por Candy. Lo que te pediré es por ella y si ella está bien, yo estaré bien y siendo tú su amiga, imagino que también lo estarás ¿no te parece? –**

**- Buen punto, Grandchester, bailemos entonces. –**

Terry y Annie bailaron dos piezas y a Candy le parecieron mil ¿qué estaba tramando Terry? primero bailaba con Patty y ahora era con Annie ¿acaso se había propuesto conquistarlas a ellas también?

- _**Cálmate, definitivamente estás perdiendo la razón Candice White Andley. –**_

**- ¿Dijiste algo, Candy? –**

**- Eh nooo… sólo tarareé un poco la canción eso es todo…**

**- ¿El vals? –**

**- Eh si, el Vals…**

**- Tú sí que eres rara, enfermera sexy.**

Candy se distrajo un momento con Patrick, vamos el chico estaba tratando con todo agradarla, se merecía un poco de atención. Ese Grandchester ya tendría su merecido después. Un solo momento bastó para perderle la pista a Terry.

**- ¿Pero dónde se metió?**

**- ¿Te refieres a mí, pecosa? Me permites, creo que es mi turno de bailar con la dama, con permiso. –** Terry hizo a un lado a Patrick y se movió con Candy al otro lado de la pista dejando a Patrick parado delante de todos los invitados.

**- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Patrick? –**

**- Así que se llama, Patrick, eh. Y bien, señorita pecas ¿para qué me buscaba? –**

**- Yo no te buscaba. –**

**- Claro que sí. Te eh estado observando también. –**

**- C C Claro que no… pero… a decir verdad, pensaba hacerlo más tarde, así que, ya que estás aquí, aprovecharé para decirte una cosa. ¿Qué es lo que tramas bailando con Patty y Annie? ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Estás tratando de provocarme? ¡Porque no pienso permitir que te aproveches de ninguna de las dos! –**

**- Pecas, esto es más bien un interrogatorio de la policía especial secreta. ¿No te parece? –**

**- ¡Terryy, no te hagas el gracioso! –**

**- Está bien, no te enojes o se te verán más las pecas. JAJAJA. No pretendo nada, pecosa, sólo estoy pasando una velada agradable, ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que dijo que todas las damas aquí presentes se morían por bailar conmigo? Bueno como se trata de tus amigas, decidí complacerlas, por ti. Todo por una vieja amiga pecosa! –**

**- Terry basta ya. Suéltame no quiero seguir bailando. –**

Terry acercó a Candy lo más posible a su cuerpo, quería fundirla a él y permanecer unido a ella por toda la eternidad, de pronto Candy ya no se resistía más y en cambió se había relajado en su pecho. En ese momento se vio interrumpido.

**- Disculpa, pero creo que de nuevo habrá un cambio de pareja, con permiso. –**

**- En ese caso, tendrás que buscarte otra. –**

**- Terry, por favor, no discutas, todos nos observan. –**

**- No te preocupes, Candy. Sólo le explico al caballero que tú no estás disponible. –**

**- Angelique, creo que debemos irnos, ahora. –**

**- ¿Angelique? ¿De qué diablos hablas? Ella no se llama Angelique. –**

**- Terry, por favor. Patrick, recuerda que mi nombre es Candy y en cuanto termine la pieza iré contigo, ahora por favor, espérame en el balcón ¿quieres? –**

**- ¿Quién se cree este tipo que es para decidir por ti? Se supone que no estás comprometida con nadie. Yo te amo Ange y sé que no te soy indiferente, así que, no veo por qué debo esperar a que este ¨caballero¨ termine de bailar contigo, no lo quiero cerca de ti, no me gusta cómo te acerca a él. –**

**- ¿Qué estupideces…**

**- Terry por favor te lo pido, un escándalo no. Entiende, no me importa esta gente, te lo pido por la salud de mi tía abuela, un disgusto de este tipo podría matarla, por favor, Terry. yo me encargaré. Iré a hablar con Patrick y regresaré a explicártelo todo, ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Bien, Candy, pero estaré alerta, este imbécil no me inspira nada bueno. Ten cuidado, pecosa. –**

**- Si, Terry, todo está bien. Ahora, suéltame para que pueda ir con Patrick. –**

El brazo de Terry mantenía a Candy en su abrazo y cerca de él, Terry sentía desesperadamente la necesidad de mantenerla junto a él y no dejarla ir con Patrick ni siquiera dejar que se acercara a ella.

**- Terry, por favor…**

**- ¿Sucede algo, princesa? La mayoría de los invitados los están mirando ¿se han dado cuenta de eso? –**

**- Todo está bien, Albert, ¿verdad Terry? –**

Terry no respondía, sólo miraba fijamente a Patrick y éste le sostenía la mirada.

**- Terry, ¿sucede algo con Candy? – **Preguntaba Albert a Terry** –**

**- Sólo irá a conversar con este imbécil unos minutos, me quedaré cerca para asegurarme de que esté bien. –**

**- ¿Porqué no habría de ser así? ¿Acaso hay algún problema con tu amigo, Candy? –**

**- Nada, Albert, lo que pasa es que Patrick no está muy bien de salud, apenas se recupera de amnesia, sabes. Eso es todo, tu sabes que eso puede ocasionarte que te irrites de la nada o te alteres de repente. Iré a hablar con él y todo se solucionará, por favor, atiendan a los invitados por mí y ayúdenme a que no se den cuenta de la pequeña fricción de hace un momento. –**

**- Está bien, princesa, yo me encargaré de los invitados pero estoy de acuerdo en que Terry permanezca aquí cerca, no se acercará a ustedes, sólo estará atento a cualquier cosa. –**

**- Pero que es todo esto, ¿por qué habrían de cuidarla de que yo le haga algún daño? yo amo a Ange. –**

**- ¿Ange? –**

**- Te explicaré más tarde, Albert. Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme, Terry? Por favor. –**

**- Candy… estaré aquí. –** Terry abrazó a Candy una vez más y besó su frente y rozando sus labios rápidamente la soltó y se alejó de ella con un paso hacia atrás. –

Candy turbada, caminó hacia Patrick y caminaron al balcón.

**- Ange, quiero decir, Candy. ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ese tipo y tú? no sé cómo pude contenerme cuando te besó. Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz, sólo acepta venir conmigo, vámonos esta noche, deja toda esta falsedad, yo te daré todo lo que necesites. Confía en mi Candy, sé libre, sé libre a mi lado, juntos, recorreremos el mundo entero, te mostraré lugares maravillosos. Ven conmigo, por favor. –**

**- Patrick, desde que te conocí me pareciste impulsivo y posesivo, creo que se debe a lo que te sucede, apenas te estás recuperando de tus lesiones, no te has recuperado de la amnesia. Yo no puedo irme, no puedo seguirte. –**

**- Sólo déjame probarte que lo que te digo es verdad, por favor. –**

**- Todo lo que dices es muy lindo y maravilloso pero no es real, yo no deseo una vida recorriendo un lugar y otro y otro sin descanso. ¿Qué fue lo que me has dicho esta noche cuando me encontraste? Que había dejado de correr, tenias razón entonces cuando me despedí de ti en Inglaterra, tenias razón, si huía, si había pasado la vida huyendo corriendo de un lugar a otro, si me hacía falta algo y lo he encontrado. Soy feliz aquí, con mi familia y ese testarudo es una persona muy importante y especial para mí y le agradezco que se preocupe por mi aun y cuando yo le he hecho mucho daño. Patrick, yo no quiero hacerte daño, estoy cansada de hacer sufrir a los demás y sin siquiera proponérmelo. –**

**- Pero…**

En ese momento el piano de Annie y el violín de Patty comenzaron a sonar y Candy sabía que Patty únicamente se unía a Annie cuando Candy iba a cantar y definitivamente, ella no iba a cantar. Fue entonces que, la melodía no era conocida por ella pero la voz, definitivamente era la misma que la acompañaba cada noche en sus sueños y cada día en su realidad.

(**)This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Candy miraba fijamente a Terry mientras él le sonreía sólo a ella. Esa mirada azul, esa sexy sonrisa que la derretía, sin duda lo estaba haciendo ahora.

**- Y la parte que me faltaba, Patrick... es él. –**

Candy caminó al centro de salón y Terry comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

**- Hola, pecosa. –**

**- Hola, revoltoso con guitarra brillante. –**

**- De hecho, creo que va conmigo, eh. Mis ojos brillan más ¿usted qué opina, señorita pecas? –**

**- Opino que te verías más buenmozo si dejarás de llamarme "PECAS".**

**- Bien, creo que podré vivir sin ser tan atractivo**. – Terry le guiñó un ojo y tomó a Candy entre sus brazos.

**- ¿Me darás esa oportunidad, pecosa? –**

**- ¿Cuál oportunidad? No sé de qué me hablas. –**

**- Pero si lo acabo de decir. –**

**- ¿En serio? yo lo único que escuché de ti fue una canción. –**

**- Entiendo. Bien. Albert, amigo, dame una mano con MI guitarra. ¿Te fijaste que bien que va con mis ojos? ¿Notaste cómo brillaban? –**

**- Claro Terry, todo mundo lo notó. –**

Terry miró fijamente a Candy sin dejar de sonreír y sin tomar atención a la broma de Albert, tomó su pequeña y delicada mano y sin soltarla comenzó a arrodillarse frente a ella.

**- Terry, ¿qué haces? ¡Todos nos miran! ¡Ponte de pie! –**

**- Voy a preguntarte correctamente lo que querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que, hace sólo un momento sólo canté ¿lo recuerdas, verdad? –**

**- P P Pe Pero, Terry... Yo sólo... bromeaba... Terry por favor... –**

**- Damas y caballeros, representantes de la prensa, esta noche quiero que sean testigos de uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Candice W. Andley ¿me haría el honor de aceptar mi proposición para cortejarla, con la sincera finalidad de darle serenidad a mis noches y vida a mis días aceptando ser mi novia? –**

Las hermosas esmeraldas de Candy, se nublaron de repente.

**- Terry… yo…**

**- Oh hermosa Julieta… termina con la oscuridad de mis días y di que si, haz feliz a este despojo de corazón, pues el resto que lo completa lo tienes tú, amada mía. –**

**- Pero es que… yo…**

**- Te amo Candy Andley, acepta, no me rechaces, por favor, mis nudillos heridos están de tocar y mi fe a punto de quebrar, di que si, Candy y sálvame de mi soledad. –**

**- Terry, es que yo quiero... –**

Terry besó la mano de Candy, se puso de pie, la miró intensamente buscando una señal en los de ella y al parecer la encontró porque fue en ese instante que sus miradas destellaron al encontrarse que Terry la besó con delicadeza.

**- Te amo, Candy. –** Le susurró Terry en su boca. –

**- Te a m o…**

Candy apenas terminó de responder a Terry cuando sintió que sus piernas no la sostuvieron más y su cuerpo se desvaneció entre los brazos de Terry, quien con su mirada desorbitaba veía en cámara lenta como la mujer que amaba, por quien tanto había luchado se desplomaba en sus brazos, inconsciente.

**By **

**DaNi**

**(¨) The Climb - MIley Cyrus**

**(**) Far away – Nickelback**

**Aquí les dejo un pedacito más de mi mega drama.****Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez ahora que mis actualizaciones son más distanciadas una de otras, pues no tendrán el hilo de de lo que sucede, trtaré de no tardarme tanto en la próxima actualización.****Hasta pronto.****Kisses & huggies**

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	37. OSCURIDAD Y LUZ

**CAPITULO 37**

_Caminar en la oscuridad no siempre es temeroso, por el contrario… puedes encontrar la paz que el alma tanto anhela. _

_Aún y cuando la luz con su resplandor te permita ver el camino, no siempre es así, pues también puede cegarte._

* * *

Los traviesos rayos de sol se filtraban por el ventanal de la habitación, aún y cuando deseara dormir por un poco más no podría, el sol deseaba jugar y al parecer mi rostro era el sitio perfecto para hacerlo. Decidí abrir los ojos y ponerme en pie, me daría una ducha y saldría a desayunar al jardín la mañana era hermosa y la primavera ya dejaba anunciar su próxima llegada.

Como siempre en esa época, el hermoso jardín de Anthony estaba listo para reventar los hermosos capullos de los que pronto nacerían las hermosas Dulce Candy que tanto adoraba. Candy, sentada junto a uno de los rosales aspiraba el hermoso aroma de las rosas que tanto amaba.

**- Cuanta belleza ¿por qué tendrías que haberte ido tan pronto, mí querido Anthony? Te extraño tanto, quisiera poder verte aunque fuera sólo una vez más…**

**- ¿Amaneciste nostálgica, princesa? –**

**- Buen día, Albert… quizá un poco. Ven siéntate un rato junto conmigo. –**

Albert observó a Candy con detenimiento, su semblante no reflejaba demasiada mejora cuando estaba triste. Con gran esfuerzo logró ocultar el dolor que se sentía al verla así y le sonrió sentándose a un lado y recargándola en su regazo.

**- ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto triste, princesa? –**

**- Son tonterías… seguramente mi estado de ánimo se debe a que estoy aquí todo el día sin hacer nada. ¿Cuándo me dejarás regresar, Albert? –**

**- Princesa, lo dices como si te tuviera prisionera. Si te he traído a Lakewood, es por tu bien, el doctor Claise te ordenó estricto reposo para que pudieras recuperarte, creí que Lakewood sería el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. –**

**- Me conoces muy bien, Albert y sabes que Lakewood siempre será como un santuario para mí, pero creo que he descansado lo suficiente, ya me siento bien ¿acaso no he salido estos últimos días al jardín a diario? De no sentirme bien, no lo haría ¿no crees? No olvides que soy enfermera y sé cómo cuidarme. –**

**- Créeme que no lo olvido, por lo mismo no logro entender cómo es que llegaste a descuidar tanto tu salud. –**

**- Sigues molesto conmigo… lo siento mucho Albert. De verdad que no quería que pasara todo esto y hacer que te preocuparas por mí. –**

**- No es que esté enojado contigo, princesa, me duele el que no hayas confiado en mí ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que no te sentías bien? Que la presión y la carga de trabajo eran demasiado para ti, nunca quisiste aceptarlo. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo porque lo sabía, sabía que era demasiado para ti sola y te permití continuar. –**

**- Albert, por favor, no me gusta verte así. No ha sido tu culpa, además, yo… no creí que fuera nada grave, pensé que cuando todo lo de la inauguración de la productora pasara… podría tomarme las cosas con más calma y descansar, creí que era sólo cansancio. –**

**- Claro que lo era, Candy. Más que eso era agotamiento, un desgaste tanto emocional como físico, te excediste exigiendo demasiado a tu cuerpo, y siendo enfermera esto debería ser imperdonable para ti. –**

**- No me perdonarás aun entonces…**

Albert apretó el abrazo y hundió su rostro en la rubia melena de Candy.

**- Princesa, no tengo nada que perdonarte, sólo quiero que me prometas que cuidaras tu salud de aquí en adelante… no sé qué haría sin ti, Candy… eres muy importante para mí, eres parte vital de mi existencia, no soportaría el perderte, pequeña. Te quiero demasiado mi pequeña traviesa. –**

**- Albert… - **susurro Candy, resguardada en los brazos de Albert, Candy pudo sentir el dolor en las palabras de su príncipe de la colina ¿por qué siempre lastimaba a quienes más amaba con sus imprudentes acciones? **– Perdóname por favor, te prometo que me cuidaré. –**

**- Gracias, Candy. –**

**- Sabes, creo que es hora de que regrese a mis actividades… necesito activarme, tú me conoces y sabes que estar todo el día sin hacer nada más que vestir vestidos de seda no es para mí. –**

**- Princesa, porque te conozco sé que aún no estás del todo recuperada, además, hasta donde sé, George te mantiene al tanto de todo, Archie te envía informes detallados de todas las transacciones y esta vez te he traído una gran valija de documentos por firmar que George te ha enviado. Así que, señorita Andley, colgará su uniforme blanco por unas horas y se pondrá su estilo ejecutivo para que comience a trabajar, debo llevarlos firmados de regreso conmigo pasado mañana. –**

**- ¿Tan pronto te irás? Pero apenas has llegado ayer, Albert…**

**- Lo siento, princesa, pero debo hacerme cargo de muchos pendientes, me he retrasado un poco últimamente y debo ponerme al día. Ahora que tú te harás cargo de revisar las inversiones que te he traído, yo me haré cargo de otras cosas. Además, debo viajar a Florida y New York, Archie y Terry no pueden solos. Neal me ayuda en lo que puede cuando no está en sus propios asuntos, recuerda que él está al mando de los negocios de los Leegan en Florida. Eso sin mencionar que, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en el corporativo, Archie y él no se soportan y al pobre de Terry le ha tocado hacerla de interventor en varias ocasiones. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, eh? Que Terry algún día tendría que ponerse en medio para que Archie no se enfrascara en una pelea. –**

**- Bueno, por lo menos él y Archie ya no pelean, seguramente terminarán siendo amigos. –**

**- ¿Qué no pelean? A ese par no hay quien los haga recapacitar, de esa parejita le toca pararla a George, por eso también debo viajar. Y ya que tú estás aquí, los documentos importantes debo firmarlos yo, el poder que posee Archie no abarca ciertas clausulas. –**

**- Pero si el de George, él puede ayudarte un poco más al ser mi representante, yo le he dado ciertos privilegios y firmar documentos importantes es uno de ellos ¿sigues molesto con George verdad? –**

**- Candy, no quiero hablar de eso. Además, a George lo necesito en New York y no estando él, alguien tiene que ir a darle una vuelta a ese par de delincuentes, ¿no crees? –**

**- Albert, yo me siento muy mal de ser la causante de que George y tú se hayan distanciado. George sólo obedeció mis órdenes, no puedes recriminarle nada, Albert, por favor entiéndelo. –**

**- No, Candy, antes que obedecerte a ti, George tiene un deber conmigo y él lo sabe. Sobre todo tratándose de ti, él sabe que no debe ocultarme nada, por eso te dejé bajo su cuidado, es mi hombre de confianza y me falló al ocultarme algo tan grave como lo es tu salud. –**

**- Albert, él intentó decírtelo muchas veces pero yo se lo impedí, después con las crisis de la tía abuela todo se complicó y cuando sucedió que me desmayé en aquella recepción de New York, yo le prometí que llegando a Florida me sometería a un chequeo estricto y si algo salía mal, yo misma te lo diría, no queríamos preocuparte sin necesidad. –**

**- Pero si no sólo lograste preocuparme sino que también asustarme. ¿Y por qué no te hiciste los exámenes, Candy? ¿Por qué le mentiste a George al respecto? –**

**- No era mi intención, fue verdad cuando le dije que lo haría, me sentía mal y sabía que debía hacerlo…**

**- ¡Pero no lo hiciste, Candy! –**

**- Lo hice, sólo que no regresé por los resultados, no tenía tiempo, lo de la productora estaba encima y… de repente me olvidé de mi malestar… cuando me proponía a ir al hospital por los resultados algo se me presentaba, yo no podía simplemente botarlo todo…**

**- Por Dios, Candy… - **Albert tomó a Candy por lo hombros y la encaró** – Claro que podías, mírate ahora, lo has botado todo obligadamente y no ha pasado nada, el corporativo sigue en pie. Tú no estabas sola, ¿por qué no pediste ayuda? ¿Por qué no me pediste a MI, ayuda, Candy? No lo comprendo… -**

**- Albert, no era para tanto, yo podía sola…**

**- ¿Qué no era para tanto dices? Mírate Candy ¿te has visto al espejo acaso?, ¿es que no notas la palidez de tu rostro? No puedes decirme ahora que no es para tanto, que no era necesario…**

**- Albert… yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad… pero, ya me siento bien, estoy recuperada. Mira estamos aquí en el jardín junto a las rosas de Anthony tomando el sol como antes… Estoy bien, todo es igual que antes…**

**- No es verdad, Candy y lo sabes… ¿Por qué crees que la tía Elroy dejo Lakewood y regresó a Chicago? Simplemente porque no podía verte así, el doctor le ordenó alejarse porque su preocupación por ti estaba afectando la tan difícil estabilidad cardiaca que hemos conseguido después de mucho tiempo y tú te atreves a decirme que estás bien… sigues mintiéndome y eso me duele…**

**- ¿Por qué me dices esto, Albert? Yo… no te miento… puedes preguntarle a Dorothy si no me crees a mí, pregúntale si es que no salgo todas las mañanas al jardín. –**

**- Sé que lo haces, Candy… con gran esfuerzo, pero lo haces. Eres una guerrera, siempre has logrado sobreponerte en la adversidad y es algo que siempre he admirado de ti, pero, aún no estás totalmente recuperada, de ser así, respóndeme una sola pregunta… pero, hazlo con la verdad…**

**- Las que sean, Albert, responderé lo que me preguntes con la verdad, lo prometo. –**

**- ¿Cuántas veces desde que estás en Lakewood… no, te la pondré más fácil aún… ¿Cuántas veces desde que ¨te sientes bien¨ has trepado a los arboles? –**

La mirada azul de Albert, esa dulce mirada que siempre reconfortaba a Candy la miraba ahora cargada de dolor, la había sorprendido mirándola fijamente, tomándola desprevenida a la vez con la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, era un golpe bajo, pero esta vez, no sabía si el golpe era para ella o para él.

**- Albert… pues yo… … es que yo… **- Candy se sintió atrapada y lo único que encontró a hacer era actuar como si él estuviera diciéndole un total disparate y la hubiese ofendido –**¡Ya no soy una niña ¿sabes?! No puedo andar por la vida trepando a los arboles cada vez que vea uno. ¡Por Dios, Albert, soy una mujer ahora, tengo una imagen que cuidar!… ¿no se supone que debe ser así? –**

Albert respiró profundo y clavó su mirada firme y dura pero a la vez triste muy triste y sin rodeos la enfrentó a conciencia de saber que Candy estaba a punto de desmoronarse, la había acorralado, desgraciadamente lo había hecho.

**- Prometiste responderme con la verdad, Candy… –**

Candy bajó la mirada, Albert la había atrapado y sabía que no había nada que pudiera esconder de él, pues Albert tenía la cualidad de ver a través de ella, su alma era transparente para él y lo sabía.

**- … No he trepado ni una sola vez… yo… oh Albert… -** Candy se echó a los brazos de Albert nuevamente bañada en lágrimas. –

**- Princesa…**

**- Albert… yo… no puedo, mis fuerzas se han ido de mi cuerpo, intento mantenerme de pie durante un rato, dar un paseo aunque sea pequeño por el jardín, pero… simplemente no puedo, no puedo… oh Dios mío… ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome así…**

**- Tranquilízate, pequeña, todo va a estar bien, te recuperarás y lo sabes, yo no puedo engañarte, tú sabes de medicina mucho más que yo y sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad. –**

**- Lo sé, es sólo que estoy tardando mucho en recuperarme, necesito ocuparme en algo ¿sabes? Déjame por lo menos, regresar parcialmente, déjame acompañarte en Chicago, así, tú mismo podrás darte cuenta de que no me excederé en mis actividades. –**

**- Princesa, pero si tú misma has dicho que no puedes mantenerte en pie por mucho tiempo, ¿cómo me pides que te lleve a la oficina? Estás mucho mejor aquí, Candy. ¿Por qué no mejor organizamos un picnic este fin de semana, he? ¿Qué te parece? Terry me ha llamado y me contó que vendrá a verte este fin de semana y pasará unos días contigo. Pobre Terry, ha estado trabajando muy duro y para poder venir, seguramente lo ha hecho el doble. –**

**- No quiero que venga, dile que no debe de dejar la productora sola, le corresponde a él estar al frente, más aún aun en mi ausencia. –**

**- Pero Candy, Terry quiere verte, cuando te llama a penas si te mantienes en la línea tres minutos, no entiendo porque te comportas de esa manera con él. Por fin ahora tienen la oportunidad de poder vivir su amor y tú reaccionas de una manera extraña. –**

**- No es bueno que venga, Albert, entiende, no puede dejar la productora sola. –**

**- Pero no será así, Archie y George están allá, no estando Terry, puedo pedirle a Neal que me ayude un poco, todo saldrá bien, no debes preocuparte, no te hace bien. –**

**- No lo sé…**

**- ¿Se trata de algo más, Princesa? –**

**- No, es sólo que…**

**- Permiso. Señorita Candy, tiene una llamada del señor Grandchester. –**

**- Dorothy, ¿podrías decirle por favor que lo llamaré más tarde? Necesito ir a mi habitación ahora, quiero recostarme un poco. –**

**- Como usted diga, señorita Candy. –**

**- Espere Dorothy, yo atenderé la llamada, sólo llevaré a Candy a su habitación. –**

**- Le informaré al señor Grandchester enseguida. Con permiso. –**

Albert tomó a Candy en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación en un total silencio, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Los días habían pasado y Candy se sentía mejor, Albert había decidido extender su estancia en Lakewood para hacerle compañía, sin duda, a Candy le hacía muy bien compartir con Albert, era como estar de vacaciones, él la trataba como su verdadera princesa y lo más importante de todo, era que podía decirle libremente cuando se sentía cansada, él la llevaba a su habitación en brazos, sin que fuera necesario pues ya se sentía en verdad mejor y podía subir ella misma, pero Albert la consentía lo más posible, ¨lo mejor para mi princesa¨ siempre le decía cuando ella trataba de oponerse, habían ido a cabalgar después de mucha insistencia de su parte, lo más que logró fue que Albert la llevará en su regazo y el pobre caballo apenas si daba un paso cada dos minutos, pues Albert aseguraba que era peligroso y él no correría riesgos, como sea, el momento siempre era agradable. Los días eran maravillosos, desayunaban en el balcón, comían en el jardín, platicaban entre broma y broma, visitaban el hogar de Pony por la tarde, todo era perfecto, Albert había dejado totalmente todos sus asuntos en manos de George y toda su total atención era para ella, la calidez de Albert era su mejor medicina, debía reconocer que en verdad le era necesario este descanso y ahora se estaba sintiendo más revitalizada.

**- Albert es maravilloso estar aquí después de un largo tiempo… me siento tan ligera, podría dejarme llevar por el viento, sentirlo en mi rostro es maravilloso, cuanta falta me había hecho. –**

**- Me imagino. –**

**- Albert… yo he querido preguntarte desde hace días acerca de algo…**

**- ¿De qué se trata, pequeña, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. –**

**- Bueno, sí pero… en realidad me siento un poco culpable y he sido un tanto egoísta, por eso no lo he hecho. –**

**- ¿De qué se trata, Candy? –**

**- Es que… recuerdo que habías traído a Chicago a una chica ¿no es así? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ella? Te lo pregunto porque como has pasado tanto tiempo aquí en Lakewood conmigo…**

**- Es verdad, si me acompañó pero… ella está en New York ahora, visitando a un familiar. Es algo complicado y largo de contar, pero… creo que ha sido lo mejor…**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir, Albert? –**

**- Creo que es mejor que se haya ido. Las cosas entre ella y yo no son del todo claras, de hecho, no son para nada claras, sé que no me lo vas a creer pero sé muy poco acerca de ella y de sus vida, no conozco a su familia a excepción de una tía con la que vive que es quién se hizo cargo de ella desde muy pequeña pues sus padres fallecieron, yo, no he querido presionarla, en un principio creí que era mejor darle tiempo y dejar que ella decidiera el momento adecuado para contarme, además, tampoco ha querido saber mucho de mí, sin embargo, creo que sabe más de lo que yo le dicho y tal vez eso sea lo que la cohíba. Además hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y decidió que era mejor irse y pasar un tiempo en casa de su primo, dijo que nos serviría a ambos para pensar bien lo que queremos y …**

**- ¿Qué sucede, Albert? –**

**- Ella dice que necesita resolver ciertos asuntos familiares para poder casarse conmigo y me parece que mucho tiene que ver con ese primo al que fue a visitar y como se marchó un poco molesta conmigo, no pude decirle que me contara lo que realmente sucede. –**

**- ¿Por qué han peleado? –**

**- Tonterías mujeres. –**

**- ¡¡Oye!! –**

**- Discúlpame, princesa. Lo que quiero decir, es que, son tonterías, se le ha metido una tonta idea y es tan necia que no hay quien la haga cambiar de parecer. –**

**- ¿Estás viendo a otra chica? Se trata de eso, ¿no es así? Está celosa, sin duda eso es. –**

**- Bueno, algo hay de eso…**

**- Pero Albert, como puedes decir que son tonterías, le pides que se case contigo y después te pones a salir con otra chica, es lógico, ¡si yo fuera ella te mataba! –**

**- ¡jajaja! Pues déjame decirte que me alegro de que no la conozcas, eres una influencia peligrosa. –**

– **Albert, me estás ofendiendo. Además, no me cambies el tema. –**

**- No lo cambio, sólo te digo la verdad, una prueba legitima de lo que te digo es tu amiga Patricia, ha cambiado mucho, aunque, en ese caso particular, debo reconocer que la influencia ha sido positiva. –**

**- Vaya, has pasado mucho tiempo con Patty, ahora que recuerdo, parece que a quien llamara cada vez que lo hace, que es muuuy seguido, es a ti en lugar de a mí, pues después de conversar conmigo durante un mínimo de tiempo, dura bastante conversando contigo. –**

**- Bueno, Patricia y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, eso es todo. –**

**- Patricia y tú ¿eh? Desde cuando es ¨Patricia y tú¨?... ¡¡Oh dios mío, es ella!!… ¡¡Es Patty ¿no es así?!! –**

**- Pero Candy, casi logras que me caiga con tu grito. ¿Qué quieres decir con que es Patty? –**

**- Por favor, Albert, no intentes mentirme porque no lo lograrás. Patty es la otra chica que estás viendo y por lo cual tu prometida está celosa. ¡No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes?! –**

**- Candy, detente, estás inventando un disparate. –**

**- Albert, por favor, tú y yo siempre hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro, no comenzaras a mentirme ahora, y más aún cuando mi mejor amiga está involucrada. –**

**- Está bien, Candy, seré sincero contigo. Patricia me agrada…**

**- ¿sólo te agrada? –**

**-Está bien, Patricia me agrada mucho y me parece muy linda, pero, eso ocurrió de pronto sin darme cuenta y disfruto mucho de su conversación, pero no es que tenga algo que ver con ella, sólo somos amigos y no es de ella de quien Graysi está celosa, así se llama, ella está celosa de… **

**- ¿De quién? ¡Albert eeres un sinvergüenza!, ¿es que hay otra chica? ¡¡Te has convertido en un don Juan!! –**

**- Candy, por favor déjame terminar antes de sacar conjeturas o ya no te contaré más. –**

**- Está bien, está bien. ¿De quién está celosa? –**

**- De… de ti, pequeña. –**

**- ¿De miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos. –**

**- Ese es el problema, bueno, el problema de ella quiero decir. Ella no entiende lo que tú significas para mí y el por qué no puedo dejarte sola ni dejar de preocuparme por ti. Te lo dije ya hace un tiempo, primero estás tú, Candy… no sé cómo explicarlo, nadie me entiende, yo te he dicho lo que significas para mí, eres parte de mi y no puedo darte la espalda, no puedo dedicarme totalmente a alguien más mientras tú no tengas a ese alguien que cuide de ti y te proteja de todo que se preocupe de tu felicidad tanto como yo, no es tu culpa y no quiero que comiences a inventarte ideas locas. Creo que Graysi no me ama como yo necesito, y… por eso creo que es mejor que se haya ido, quizá ella termine por terminar nuestra extraña relación, quizá sólo nos confundimos al compartir el amor por los animales pero, eso no es suficiente para formar un hogar. –**

**- Albert, sé que te molestarás porque yo me sienta culpable pero, esa chica tiene razón, tú debes dedicarte a ella y dejarme a mi hacerme cargo de mis asuntos, he sido demasiado egoísta al tenerte aquí todos estos días sólo conmigo. Ve a verla, viaja a New York y habla con ella ¿por qué no la invitas a Lakewood? Así nos presentarías y se daría cuenta de que yo no soy ningún peligro para ella, en realidad, yo le ayudaría a cuidar que no andes de coqueto con ninguna otra cuando ella no esté. –**

**- Vaya, recuerda que tu familia soy yo y no ella, pequeña. Mejor dejemos que pasé un poco de tiempo y dejemos que ella piense bien las cosas, es mejor así. –**

**- No estoy segura, pero, tú debes saber lo que es mejor para ustedes, sólo me siento fatal por intervenir en tu felicidad una vez más, Albert. –**

**- ¡FIUUU! Sin duda la pecosa se ha recuperado eh, si está trepada a un árbol como toda una tarzán nuevamente, eso es sin duda la mejor prueba de su recuperación. –**

**- ¡Eh Terry! ¡Qué gusto me da verte amigo! Enseguida bajamos. –**

**- Que tal, no será una embustera mi pecosa que ha logrado convencer al importante hombre de negocios, el honorable señor Andley de trepar a un árbol como un muchachito. –**

**- ¡Hey, soy un chico aún, Terry, no me quieras sumar años con eso de ¨señor Andley¨ ¿no será que más bien lo dices para protegerte? –**

**- ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? –**

**- ¿De qué? no, sino ¿de quién? ¿No será que temes a que Candy te pida que subas con ella y el ¨GRAN ACTOR DE BROADWAY¨ no se atreve? Creo que el que ha envejecido eres tú mi estimado Terry. –**

**- ¿Ah sí? Te demostraré cuanto he envejecido. Hágase a un lado y agárrese bien, señor Andley, no vaya a perder el equilibrio y herede a mi pecosa antes de tiempo, no sé qué haría con tantos millones, jajaja. –**

Terry se disponía a hacer muestra de talento para trepar cuando Candy, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callada intervino impidiendo que Terry subiera.

**- No es necesario que subas, Terry, de hecho, creo que necesito bajar ya. ¿No te molesta? –**

**- Por supuesto que no, mi hermosa princesa, si la razón de subir eras tú y bueno de paso darle una demostración de lo que es trepar verdaderamente al ¨abuelo William¨ –**

**- Bien, creo que tengo una mejor idea para demostrarte lo que este ¨abuelo¨ puede hacerte mocoso insolente. –**

Albert que ya se encontraba abajo, ya tenía a Terry en un candado sobre el cuello cuando Candy cortó su diversión.

**- uhum ejem… ¿sería mucho pedir que por lo menos 1 minuto, sean unos caballeros e interrumpan su tonta pelea para que yo pueda bajar sin correr el riesgo de que me arrastren en una de sus embestidas? –**

Terry sin darle tiempo a Albert de reaccionar le dio un codazo a en el estomago para romper el candado en su cuello y correr hasta donde Candy.

**- Lo siento abuelo, pero mi princesa requiere de mi atención. –**

**- Este golpe fue a traición, ya me las cobraré. Y en cuanto a lo de ¨TU PRINCESA¨ no me agrada demasiado, creo que deberemos discutirlo. –**

**- Pues será en otra ocasión. Mi hermosa princesa Julieta, ven a mis brazos. –**

**- Basta, Terry, yo puedo bajar sola. –**

**- Y no lo dudo, pero deseo ayudarte, mi hermosa dama. –**

**- Además, no me agradó en lo absoluto la salvajada que acabas de hacer con Albert. –**

**- ¿Salvajada? Pero pecosa, si sólo lo toqué, fue él que sobre actuó, creo que quiere demostrarme sus dotes histriónicos para que lo considere en una de mis futuras películas, ¿no es así, Albert? –**

**- Oh, sí por supuesto. ¿Deseas que te recite el Romeo? –**

**- Mi querido Albert, no se recita, se interpreta… pero bueno… vamos pecosa, ven conmigo. –**

**- Ash, está bien. –**

Candy se dejó atrapar por lo fuertes, firmes y seguros brazos de Terry y al estar convencida de que la ayudaría a ponerse en pie sobre el jardín, se percató de que sus pies no tocaron el suelo y la boca de Terry estaba ya sobre la de ella. Terry la tenía entre sus brazos, la besaba con el beso más cargado de amor que recordaba y podía escuchar el latir de su corazón a través de la exquisitez de sus labios.

**- ¡Terry! Albert nos ve. –**

**- Mi hermosa pecosa, ese caballero se ha ido desde el momento en que mis brazos te alcanzaron. –**

Y así había sido, Albert sabía cuánto ansiaba Terry estar con Candy, así que los dejó solos.

Terry volvió a besar a Candy, la recargó en el árbol con delicadeza y comenzó a besarla con más pasión cada vez, con deseo, con necesidad.

**- Te.. Terry, detente, pueden vernos…**

**- Te extrañé como un loco, mi amor. –**

**- Terry…**

Terry no dejaba de besarla, la besaba toda, no quedo un solo centímetro de su rostro sin ser marcado por los labios de él. La respiración de Candy se había acelerado y de pronto ya no se resistió más y además de entregarse a los besos y caricias de su Romeo, ella también comenzaba a tomar lo suyo.

**- Te extrañé mucho, Candy, no sabes cuanta falta me hacía verte, sentirte, respirar tu aroma… eres mi vida, te amo. –**

**- Terry… **- susurró Candy con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir la boca de Terry en su cuello** – Yo también te extrañé. –**

**- Dios mío, cuanto deseo hacerte mía, Candy. Te necesito. Será mejor volver a la mansión o no podré contenerme más. Además, mi querido suegro nos está esperando. –**

**- Terry, eres un bromista pesado. Tienes razón, vayamos adentro. Además, eres un grosero pervertido que intenta seducir a esta fina dama. –**

**- Vamos pecosa, en qué papel me dejas, si eras tú la que casi me deja sin boca hace un momento y ni que decir de mi cabellera. Jajaja. –**

**- ¿Ah sí? Perfecto, no volveré a besarte, nunca más. –**

**- Me encanta cuando pones esa carita enojona, me dan ganas de comerte completita. –**

**- Pues lo siento, pero la hora del almuerzo ya pasó. –**

**- ¿Y quien habló del almuerzo?… yo más bien… estaba pensando en la cena… - **Terry le regaló una mirada seductora y coqueta mientras la envolvía de nuevo en sus brazos y comenzaba a besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez, con una pasión diferente, despacio como saboreando cada beso al máximo, respirando profundo cada vez, llenando sus manos con su rubia melena y su delicada espalda, le besó en los labios, en el rostro completo para después explorar el camino de su cuello hasta su pecho y con la respiración entrecortada al detener su avance, logró decirle cuanto la amaba para de nuevo subir a su rostro y terminar depositando un beso en su pequeña frente mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada caricia de él.

Respiraron profundo y Candy se acurrucó en su pecho y antes de descansar su cabeza sobre él, desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa de seda, besó su cuello y por último, respiró su aroma depositando un pequeño beso en su pecho, recargó su mejilla sobre su piel desnuda cerca de su corazón y finalizó escuchando el ritmo desaforado del latir de su corazón que estaba a punto de estallar.

**- Terry… ¿me responderías una pregunta? –**

**- Las que quieras, mi hermosa princesa. –**

**- Tú… ¿aceptarías… … casarte conmigo? –**

**By **

**DaNi**

Ok, ok, sé que hay muchas dudas, pero todo se irá aclarando poco a poco, además, si han leído bien los capítulos anteriores, pues no deberían de andar tan perdidas, así que, respiren y abran su mente, aunque ya me imagino que dirán que casi tendrán que hacerse un boquete con tanto enredo, no. jeje.

Ok chicas, como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios y claro más que nada, el tiempo que siempre le dedican a esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a todas, ya que casi nunca puedo responder de manera individual como me gustaría, pero les aseguro que leo cada uno de sus cometarios y se los agradezco de corazón.

A Mary que me escribe desde chile, muchas gracias, te gradezco en verdad tus comentarios tan alentadores, en verdad que se siente algo, pues como un rush punch cuando los leo, también quiero agradecer a Lady que siempre está al tanto y no tarda en darme su opinión en cuanto los lee, gracias también a mi querida amiga Lulú G que siempre está apoyándome en todo lo que le requiero y es fiel seguidora de esta historia, a mi querida amiga Nadia siempre constante te lo agradezco mucho Nadia, a Diana, Edith, a Selene M, Susyale, gabyea, karelem, a rosial por ser tan honesta, a Martha, a Lady White 15, a maat sacmis, a Anne rianne Black gracias shika, Adrix G., Lady Annalise, coquette81, María, HildyWhite, patt, gracias amiga por tu apoyo, Jamileth gracias por tus consejos, bueno son tantas las chicas, también existen aquellas lindas que aunque no comentan de todas formas siguen la historia, así que, también quiero agradecerle a ellas, quiero agradecerle a todas en general por su apoyo.

Hasta pronto y felices fiestas.

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	38. HIEL Y MIEL

**CAPÍTULO 38**

Esa mañana era una de las más lindas que no habían aparecido en mucho tiempo, la luz cálida del sol destellaba contra el inmenso mar de Florida, Candy observaba el vaivén de las olas mientras se recostaba en la gran silla de piel de su oficina.

**- ¿Puedo pasar, Candy? –**

**- Claro, adelante Patty. Creí que no vendrías hoy, recuerdo que mencionaste que tendrías un día demasiado ocupado. Me alegra que estés aquí ¿necesitas algo? –**

**- No, sólo que he cambiado mi agenda y decidí venir a invitarte a comer hoy y después pasar una tarde de chicas, ir de compras y a ponernos lindas ¿qué te parece? Annie es la única que disfruta de todos esos detalles y creo que a ti y a mí nos hace falta un poco.**

**- Bueno yo… no lo sé Patty, no creo que pueda ausentarme por tanto tiempo, Archie está en New y York, George en Chicago y… bueno… simplemente no hay nadie de confianza, que pueda cubrirme. –**

**- Pero Candy es sábado, la mayoría de los empleados se han marchado sólo quedan las secretarías ejecutivas que esperan por algunos de los ogros explotadores que tienen por jefe como tú...**

**- ¡Patty! –**

**- Sólo bromeaba, Candy, pero creo que es hora de dar por terminado el trabajo por hoy y dejar que tu asistente se marche. Además, recuerda que no debes excederte. –**

**- Sí, tienes razón, seguramente Albert me mantiene vigilada con cierta personita que decidió cambiar su apretada agenda repentinamente hoy y con lo que me ha costado convencerle de que me dejara volver al consorcio. –**

**- Si, prometiste portarte bien. Así que, ¿nos vamos? Además, me muero por presumirte mi nuevo auto, por fin me he decidido a conducir. –**

**- Vaya, es una gran noticia pero… amm...Patty ¿estás segura de que estás lista para conducir? podríamos tomar un taxi… por mí no hay ningún problema te lo aseguro…**

**- Pero Candy ¿acaso dudas de mi capacidad? Además, recuerda que tuve un excelente maestro. –**

**- Bueno eso si no puedo discutírtelo. Está bien, vamos pero si chocas, tu ¨****EXCELENTE MAESTRO****¨ no estará aquí para hacerse cargo, te lo aviso. –**

**- jajaja – Está bien, pero nada malo va a pasar, creo que tú también deberías animarte a conducir, es una lástima que ese lindo deportivo permanezca abandonado en el estacionamiento todo el tiempo. Quizás ahora que te des cuenta de lo bien que yo lo hago, también tú te decidas. –**

**- Tal vez, pero no te prometo nada. Mejor vámonos ya, ha comenzado a darme hambre. –**

**- Vaya, eso sí que es noticia, me alegra que tu apetito esté regresando y no tenga que vigilarte más para que te alimentes como debe ser. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos vamos de fiesta? Así podremos lucir la tarde de vanidad que pasaremos hoy. –**

**- Y si respondiera que no tengo ánimos para salir ¿lo respetarías? –**

**- No, sólo estaba siendo educada al preguntar tu opinión, pero si he de obligarte… bien, entonces lo haré. –**

**- ¡Claaaaaro, lo imaginé! Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Albert te está afectando y de paso está obstruyendo el flujo cordial de la amistad entre nosotras ¿no te lo parece, Patty? –**

**- Pero cuanto dramatismo ¿segura que no te han ofrecido ningún rol en algún proyecto de la filmográfica? Lo haces muy bien, eh. –**

**- Ash, creo que mejor aceptaré tu plan de fiesta, si eso hace que dejes de decir cada disparate, he de sacrificarme. –**

**- Lo dicho, eres excelente, el drama es lo tuyo. ¡Te recomendaré con Robert Hathaway enseguida, no se ha dado cuenta de la gran actriz dramática que tiene frente a él! ¡Jajaja! –**

**- ¡Patty! –**

**-¡Karen Claise, cuidado! Jajaja**

**- ¡Patty!**

**- JAJAJAJA!**

La tarde transcurría entre compras y estilistas, masajes y todo tipo de tratamiento estético, sin duda Albert había sido muy insistente en que Candy saliera de la rutina total. Después de una ajetreada tarde por fin habían regresado a casa y Candy observaba el final del atardecer recostada en el gran columpio que Albert le había regalado para que disfrutara los atardeceres en el hermoso porche de la mansión.

**- Candy…**

**- Si, Patty. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo? ¡El mar se ve hermoso! –**

**- Ok.** – Patty sonrió y tomó asiento junto a su querida amiga – **Candy yo…**

**- Shhh… lo sé Patty, pero no quisiera hablar de eso en este momento… por favor…**

**- Es que, me preocupas… le pediste a Terry que se casara contigo pero no actúas como una novia enamorada, casi nunca se ven y cuando lo hacen eres más fría que la nieve, la verdad que no sé cómo es que él soporta todo esto, sé que te molestara pero… eres cruel en ocasiones. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –**

**- Patty, por favor…**

**- Tu sabes que te quiero mucho Candy, y por supuesto que primero estás tú antes que Terry pero… en verdad eres muy injusta en la manera en que te comportas, es como… como si no lo quisieras, como si buscaras que él te odiara pero no entiendo porque, ¿por qué entonces le pediste que se casara contigo? –**

**- Patty no lo entenderías…**

**- Quiero entenderte, Candy, puedo ayudarte tal vez. Sólo déjame apoyarte, aunque sólo sea una pequeña parte de lo que te sostenga…**

**- Patty yo… no te preocupes todo mejorará, te lo prometo.**

**- Candy, tú y yo somos amigas ¿no? ¿Por qué ya no confías en mí? **

**- Patty… **

**- Está bien Candy, no te obligaré pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré de tu lado. Me iré a mi habitación, hasta mañana, Candy.**

**- Patty espera… te lo diré…**

**- No te preocupes, Candy, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…**

**- Quiero hacerlo, tienes razón, somos amigas, eres mi hermana Patty, sé que puedo confiar en ti…**

**- Claro que sí, Candy. **

**- Pero… sólo si prometes no decir ni una sola palabra de lo que te diré, a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sólo si lo prometes Patty, por favor… sólo así te diré lo que sucede…**

**- Está bien, lo prometo.**

**- Promételo… por el amor que le tuviste a Stear…**

**- Candy eso es… **

**- ¿Cruel? –**

**- … -**

**- Lo siento es la única manera, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, olvidemos esto ¿está bien? –**

**- Lo prometo, por el amor de Stear te prometo que no diré nada que no quieras que diga…** - Los ojos de Patty estaban llenos de lágrimas para ese momento – **Lo prometo Candy.**

**- Patty yo… siento mucho hacerte sentir triste…**

**- Lo he prometido Candy, es tu turno ahora…**

**- Yo… le pedí a Terry que se casara conmigo porque… hay intereses de por medio que sólo este matrimonio puede resolver. -**

En ese momento Terry ingresaba en el gran salón que daba hacia el porche en el que Candy y Patty conversaban.

**- No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso Candy? –**

**- Simplemente lo que dije. No me caso con Terry porque lo ame, sino porque es necesario que lo haga. -**

**- ¿Estas segura Candy? -**

**- Lo estoy, por eso mismo le pedí a Terry que nos casáramos, no porque esté enamorada de él, se lo pedí porque es necesario. Es lo que soy ahora, una mujer de negocios ¿no es así? Bien entonces, considera esto como un negocio más, una inversión… con intereses… diversos y distintos. - **

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, un sentimiento indescriptible lo golpeaba una y otra vez y las palabras de Candy retumbaban en su mente, dio media vuelta contrario a lo que normalmente haría y salió de la mansión sin preocuparse de la puerta.

**- ¡Dios mío! ¿Sería Terry? – Patty corrió hacia el recibidor pero no había nadie – Tal vez haya sido el viento pero creí haber cerrado la puerta al entrar. Candy, no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir, simplemente no eres tú. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Hay algo más, dime la verdad Candy, a mí no puedes engañarme. -**

Candy se puso de pie y extendió los brazos a los últimos rayos de sol y doradas lágrimas se deslizaron por su blanca piel.

**- Patty yo…**

El silencio lleno la habitación después de lo que Candy le decía a Patty, fue entonces que el vaso de jugo que Patty sostenía se había deslizado de su mano y estrellado en el piso, siendo el estruendo y las olas del mar los únicos en escucharse después de eso.

En Chicago la situación no era tan diferente.

**- ¿William? –**

**- … -**

**- ¿William? –**

**- ¡Eh! ¿Sí, George? –**

**- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

**- No sucede nada… –**

**- Estas aquí físicamente pero tu mente está en otro lugar, los contratos que te deje esta mañana siguen igual al parecer, ¿los has revisado? –**

**- No, lo siento George, me entretuve en otros asuntos ¿podrías encargarte por favor?**

**- Por supuesto, William. ¿Te sientes bien? Quizás deberías ir a descansar, yo me hare cargo de todo aquí en la oficina y si estás de acuerdo de la cena de esta noche con la junta del consejo. –**

**- Es verdad la cena de esta noche lo había olvidado por completo. No, yo iré a la cena George tu termina aquí los pendientes y vete a descansar, sabes quiero ir a Florida la próxima semana y debo dejar arreglado la mayoría de los pendientes. –**

**- ¿No prefieres que lo haga yo? Tú puedes quedarte aquí y estar al pendiente de Emilia. No necesitas ir yo puedo encargarme. Además, esta Archie en new York, quizás sea más conveniente que viajes con él, Candy es más equilibrada y además están los demás socios que ayudan a que las cosas estén bajo control pero en el caso de Archie no es así y solo a ti es a quien escucha a excepción de la señorita Candy, por supuesto.**

**- Tal vez tengas razón George, pero me preocupa Candy, me gustaría ver cómo sigue y si se está cuidando como prometió. –**

**- De no ser así la señorita O´Brien ya te lo habría hecho saber. -**

**- Aun así, quiero verla. Creo que Patty no me ha dicho todo, la noto… extraña, distinta como si me ocultara algo y ni qué decir de Candy, por eso es que necesito ir. –**

**- Está bien William, como tú decidas, haré los arreglos necesarios para que puedas viajar a Florida la próxima semana. –**

**- Gracias, George, no sé qué haría sin ti amigo. –**

**- Lo mismo que haces ahora William, eres un gran chico y seguro te las habrías arreglado. –**

Albert estaba sumamente preocupado por Candy, aun y cuando estaba consciente de que debía permanecer en Chicago, su preocupación le decía que debía viajar a Florida. No estaba tan equivocado, Patty evitaba toparse con Terry; Candy casi nunca sonreía, las cosas se ponían cada vez más tensas y cada vez más la chica alegre y contagiosa de ánimo y sonrisas que solía ser, se desvanecía en la actual Candy.

**Buenos tardes Candy. –**

**Hola, Patty. –**

**¿Te ocurre algo, Candy? Te noto algo preocupada. –**

**Es que… se trata de Terry, es algo raro que se haya marchado de viaje sin decirme nada, que sólo le haya pedido a Robert que me avisara, no he recibido ninguna llamada de él y a Robert si lo ha llamado, para cosas de la filmográfica pero aun así le ha llamado. –**

**Tal vez sea porque esta apresurado en regresar y sólo hace las llamadas necesarias ¿no lo crees así, Candy? –**

**Tienes razón Patty, sólo estoy imaginando cosas. –**

**Bueno ¿qué te parece si nos marchamos a casa ya? Tengo una sorpresa para ti. –**

**¿Una sorpresa? ¿Que podría ser? –**

**Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a casa, vámonos ya, suficiente trabajo por hoy. –**

**Tienes razón, ya son las 6 y necesito llamar a la tía abuela. –**

**Muy bien, entonces vámonos. –**

Candy aun pensaba en lo extraño de la partida de Terry, pero dejó esos pensamientos atrás cuando al llegar a la mansión, encontró la sorpresa de la que Patty le había hablado.

**Oh por Dios, esto es una gran sorpresa! Albert estás aquí! Que alegría verte, cuanto te he extrañado! –**

Candy corrió a los brazos de Albert como una pequeña, y se abrazó fuertemente a él, siempre era una gran alegría para Candy encontrarse con Albert, él era su padre árbol de carne y hueso, nunca iba a poder describir lo que él la hacía sentir, sólo sabía que estar con él se sentía como regresar a casa después de un largo viaje.

**Oh princesa, en verdad que me extrañabas eh!, yo también a ti pequeña. -**

Patty solo observaba la escena con miles de emociones y preguntas dentro de ella, sin embargo, se sentía contenta de ver a su amiga sonreír después de algún tiempo.

**Que alegría que has venido, ¿a qué hora llegaste? Habría ido a recogerte, ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Habría preparado algo para recibirte -**

**Es que queríamos darte la sorpresa, pequeña. –**

**Sí que me la han dado, pero me habría gustado prepararte algo. –**

**¿Tu? (precisamente por eso no te avise)** - susurraba Albert bromeando con Candy –

**¡Albert! –**

**No es verdad pequeña, sólo bromeo, me comería cualquier cosa que cocinaras, aunque tuviera sabor a piedras – jajaja!**

**Ah sí, ya verás!** – Candy comenzó a perseguir a Albert por la sala, cuando una conocida voz le ordenó detenerse –

**Candice Andley, ¿qué forma de comportarse es esa? No es apta para una dama y mucho menos para una Andley! –**

**Tía abuela! Yo ehh.. es que yo… amm…**

Candy no supo que decir, se había quedado congelada pero solo por un minuto hasta que atinó a reaccionar y corrió a abrazar a la sra. Elroy.

**Que gusto de verla tía abuela, jamás me imaginé que viajaría, me alegro porque eso significa que su salud ha mejorado! –**

**Gracias Candice. Te vez muy bien –**

**Gracias, tía abuela. –**

**Bien, la cena estará lista en un momento, si están de acuerdo todos, vayamos a prepararnos y nos reunimos nuevamente y así conversamos con más calma. –**

**Muy bien dicho Patricia. Bien los veré en la cena. Candice, espero que seas puntual como toda una Andley. –**

**No te preocupes tía abuela, si hay un lugar al que Candy nunca llegaría tarde, sería a la cena. Jajaja!-**

**Albert!** - Candy le respondía haciendo un puchero, que enterneció a Albert y sacó una disimulada sonrisa a la estricta señora Elroy. –

Después de la cena, todos habrían pasado a la cena a tomar el té y conversar un poco, la tía abuela y Patty se habían retirado a sus habitaciones después de un rato. Albert y Candy se habían quedado solos en el gran columpio para conversar.

**Bien pequeña, ¿Cuáles son tus planes? –**

**¿Mis planes? –**

**Si, pronto te casaras con Terry, ya escuchaste a la tía Elroy, aún no han decidido la fecha pero la tía abuela quiere que sea haga la ceremoniosa pedida de mano ante la sociedad. Terry no me ha llamado así que, por eso te lo pregunto a ti. No le agradó el hecho de que Terry no estuviera presente hoy y para ser sincero a mí también me ha parecido extraño, no comente nada para no ponerte en una situación complicado con la tía abuela pero, ¿sucede algo Candy? –**

**Es que… lo que sucede es que Terry ha salido de viaje y no sé cuando regrese. –**

**Pero supongo que ya lo habrán hablado. –**

**En realidad no… es que casi no tenemos tiempo para estar juntos… es que tú sabes el trabajo en la oficina y…**

**Está bien Candy, ustedes saben lo que hacen, solo digo que me parece muy extraño tanto silencio, pero si mi princesa dice que todo está bien, entonces me quedo tranquilo, sólo tendré que solicitarle a Terry una cita al parecer. –**

**Tampoco es para tanto, te prometo que en cuanto regrese hablaremos del asunto y le diré que se comunique contigo, ¿está bien? –**

**Muy bien princesa, ahora que me convertiré en suegro, como padre de la novia me toca ocuparme de todo lo relacionado, así que, me corresponde preparar la recepción para la tan esperada pedida de mano oficial. Vaya lo que me espera! –**

**Gracias por todo Albert, siempre has estado ahí para mí. –**

**Yo también tengo mucho que agradecerte Candy. –**

**Es diferente, sabes, es como si Dios, te hubiera enviado para ayudarme, eres mi ángel. –**

**Vamos pequeña, no hay porque llorar, seca esas lágrimas. Candy, no soy un ángel, tú te has ganado todo con tu gran corazón, siempre estás para todos y siempre estuviste para toda esta familia, siempre te estaré agradecido, desde Anthony , Stear y Archie, hasta llegar a mí y ahora con la tía abuela. Gracias princesa, tu cambiaste nuestras vidas y eso nunca lo olvidaremos. –**

Los días transcurrieron, Candy se sentía más animada teniendo a Albert y a la tía abuela en Florida, lo único que cortaba su entusiasmo era no tener noticias directas de Terry, presentía que algo sucedía pero que podría ser, en cuanto Terry estuviera de regreso debían fijar la fecha del compromiso y la recepción para anunciarla a la sociedad.

**Buenos días, Candy. –**

**Terry, no te escuché entrar. ¿Cuándo llegaste? –** Candy se puso de pie y corrió hasta Terry para abrazarlo. –

**Me di cuenta de que estabas muy concentrada, seguramente en tus "negocios". –** Terry había besado la mano de Candy esquivando el abrazo, Candy pensó que tal vez había sido una confusión de parte de ella así que decidió no darle importancia –

**Eh… si… tienes razón… sí, posiblemente. Le pediré a Nancy que te traiga un té. Espero que hayas tenido buen viaje, o debiste venir directo a la oficina, habrías de haber ido a descansar un poco primero. –**

**- No gracias, no es necesario. Llegué el sábado, así que no te preocupes. –**

**¿El sábado? Oh… ¿Por qué no me llamaste o fuiste a verme? Albert está aquí sabes y también la tía Elroy que por cierto ha estado preguntando mucho por ti. –**

**Si, precisamente vengo de ver a Albert y la señora Elroy, al parecer solo esperaba a que llegara para enviar las invitaciones para la gala de nuestro tan esperado compromiso, será esta noche, me pidió que te avisara. Me imagino que la has pasado muy bien entonces. –**

**Ehhh… si, la verdad me alegra que estén aquí los extrañaba. Terry ¿Por qué no habías llamado si llegaste hace varios días? –**

**¿Debía hacerlo? –**

**Es que yo… amm no… bueno…. Solo pensé que… tienes razón olvídalo, lo importante es que ya estás aquí. –**

**Está bien, si no tienes algo más que decirme y ya te avise lo de la recepción de esta noche, iré con Robert, tengo algunos pendientes que debo tratar con él. –**

**Terry ¿sucede algo? Te noto extraño como si estuvieras molesto por algo o conmigo. –**

**¿Te parece?... ¿hay alguna razón por la que debería estar molesto contigo, Candy? –**

**Nnn … nn…no… sólo me pareció, tu mirada es tan… fría… -**

Terry caminó hacia Candy y la tomó entre sus brazos y fue acercándola poco a poco a él apretándola cada vez más.

**¿Soy frío contigo? ¿me extrañaste? ¿Extrañabas mis besos, Candy? ¿Mi cercanía? ¿Te hice falta este tiempo? –**

La mirada de Terry destellaba estrellándose con las verdes esmeraldas de Candy que lo veían un tanto sorprendida, hacía bastante tiempo que esa mirada de Terry no la miraba así.

**Y bien señorita Andley** – Terry comenzó a besarla con fuerza –

**¿Terry que te sucede? –**

**Nada, creí que habías dicho que estaba muy frio hace un momento. Ahora no lo estoy, entonces decídete, ¿cómo quieres que esté contigo Candy? –**

**Quiero que seas Terry y nada más. El Terry con el que puedo hablar, con el que me siento bien al estar a su lado, ese Terry es el que quiero. –**

**Ah el Terry a quien puedes manejar a tu antojo, ese es el Terry al que quieres tener en frente ¿no es así? –**

**¿De qué hablas? –**

**¿De qué hablo? Por favor Candy, ¿quieres saber donde estuve estos días? ¿te gustaría saberlo? –**

**Es que yo…. Terry ¿por qué estás tan alterado? ¿qué sucede? –**

**Sucede Candy, que no pienso seguir siendo el idiota que he sido, que no pienso dejar que juegues a tu antojo ¿quieres jugar? Bien, juguemos entonces, yo también soy muy buen jugador, no creo que lo hayas olvidado, cuando apuesto, siempre apuesto a ganar y esta vez no será diferente. –**

**Pe pe p - pero Terry, no te entiendo… -**

Terry soltó a Candy y salió de la oficina a toda prisa y con el rostro que tantas veces Candy deseo hacer desaparecer. Terry estaba lleno de furia, dolor, decepción pero Candy no entendía por qué, ahora que las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien, que es lo que sucedía.

En todo el día Candy no volvió a ver a Terry y al llegar a la mansión los elegantes manteles y luces, todo estaba maravillosamente decorado, lo que le recordó a Candy la cena de compromiso y entonces todo comenzó a verse gris, que iba a decirle a la tía abuela, que Terry había regresado de su viaje y que no había querido buscarla, que ahora volvía a ser el Terry agresivo de antes y que al parecer ya no estaba dispuesto al compromiso, como decírselo a la tía abuela, Candy estaba hecha un nudo de nervios y su mente no paraba de imaginar las mil y un situaciones que desencadenarían la ruptura delo compromiso y más aun sin una razón, sin la presencia de Terry, simplemente había terminado todo.

Candy decidió subir a la habitación antes de que notaran su presencia, solo Abigail la habría visto llegar y acompaño a Candy para asistirla en su habitación.

Candy se metió directo a la tina caliente y espumosa, solo quería sambutirse completa y olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que sucedía, como si al ahogar su rubia cabellera también ahogara todas las voces en su cabeza y calmara el acelerado latir de su corazón.

Al salir del cuarto de baño su resolución estaba firme, daría la noticia como toda una Andley lo haría, enfrentaría a la sociedad sin miedo, como siempre debió ser, había dejado que todo este tiempo el miedo decidiera por ella, ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir así, por extraño que pareciera, la actitud de Terry la había hecho darse cuenta de que había estado actuando como una chica miedosa e insegura, Patty tenía razón, no era más Candy, se había convertido en alguien más, así que, eso había terminado, Candy volvía a ser fuerte y decidida, daría la cara y enfrentaría lo que vinera, no necesitaba que Terry diera la cara y diera una excusa, no necesitaba agradar a todos, necesitaba ser ella misma otra vez y eso es lo que haría, solo una preocupación la torturaba y era la reacción de la tía abuela.

**Señorita Andley, ¿desea que la ayude a ponerse este hermoso vestido? –**

**Gracias Abigail. ¿Han comenzado a llegar los invitados? –**

**Así es hace unos minutos, pero no se preocupe, el señor Andley y madame Elroy están a cargo de la recepción, la señora Elroy le ha enviado decir que baje a la brevedad posible. –**

**Sí, me demore bastante en el baño, debo apresurarme, ¿podrías ayudarme con el peinado Abigail? Olvide hacer los arreglos para el peinado. –**

**No se preocupe señorita, la señora Elroy se encargó de eso y la persona que se encargara de su peinado está en el cuarto contiguo esperando a que usted esté lista. –**

**Vaya, la tía abuela como siempre está en todo, gracias a Dios, porque no quiero ni imaginarme lo que diría si no bajara de acuerdo a la ocasión. Bien, gracias Abigail, ¿podrías por favor decirle a la tía abuela que bajare en un momento? –**

**Si señorita. –**

Candy estaba lista después de haber terminado con su peinado, ahora era el momento de la verdad, ya no había más que hacer, debía enfrentarse a la gran sociedad, Terry se había cansado, Candy lo entendía, había sido tan fría y tan distante, era lógico que terminara por hartarse de ella, así que, era su deber afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Debía calmarse, ya no estaba sumergida en la ducha y las lágrimas no iban a confundirse más con el agua de la tina.

Candy lucía hermosa enfundada en un lindo vestido color verde, sus ojos destellaban, su rubia cabellera suave y rubia con sus coquetos rizos que decidían escapar por momentos y enmarcar su bello rostro. Candy no era una Andley de sangre, pero su belleza realmente sobresalía ante la sociedad y la realeza, era en realidad una hermosa princesa, tal y como Albert la llamaba y esta noche no era la excepción, lucia encantadora y robaría los suspiros de los presentes.

Al llegar al centro de la gran escalera, todas las miradas de posicionaron en ella, logrando que los nervios trataran de apoderarse de ella, pero para eso momento Candy había reencontrado su fortaleza y no se dejaría intimidar y lo mejor de todo fue que un cálido y conocido brazo llegaba hasta ella para sostenerla, Albert había subido a acompañarla para escoltarla hasta la recepción.

**Te ves hermosa princesa. –**

**Gracias Albert, tú también te vez muy buenmozo. –**

**¿Te parece? Gracias, princesa. –**

**Cuanta gente ha venido, no sabía que tuviéramos tantos conocidos aquí en Florida. –**

**En realidad muchos no son tan conocidos, pero en un evento de este tipo toda la sociedad se hace presente, empresarios y socio comerciales, incluso extranjeros y ahora que entramos al mundo del cine, pues veras, hay muchos artistas presentes. –**

**Oh Dios mío es verdad, oh cuanta gente. –**

**No te pongas nerviosa princesa, solo trátalos como si los conocieras de siempre, se tu misma y no tendrás problemas. –**

**Albert yo, necesito decir algo, será mejor que vayamos al centro del salón y llamemos a los invitados, tengo algo que decir. –**

**Pero Candy, no te apresures, déjame hacer mi parte y además, te tengo una sorpresa Archie está aquí. –**

**¿Archie? ¿Archie está aquí? Pero… se supone que debía estar en New York. –**

**No creo que en verdad estés creyendo que no estaría presente en una noche tan importante gatita. Aun y cuando no soporte a ese engreído de Grandchester, por ti haría cualquier cosa. –**

**Archie! Que alegría verte querido Archie! –**

Candy abrazo a Archie con fuerza y emoción, captando más aún las miradas de los presentes.

**Candice, por fin bajas, te disculpo solo porque en esta ocasión es correcto hacer esperar al novio, ahora vamos, quiero presentarte a unas personalidades importantes. –**

**Tía abuela yo… quisiera decir unas palabras primeo antes de continuar con la recepción, por favor. –**

**Pero Candice… -**

**Es muy importante ría abuela, por favor. Discúlpame. –**

Candy se apresuró hacia el centro del salón para evitar que la tía abuela evitara que dijera lo que sentía era su deber decir, daría por terminado el compromiso, no tenía caso seguir con la farsa y la recepción no tenía razón de ser.

**Buenas noches, agradezco a todos ustedes por haberse tomado parte de su tiempo para acompañarnos esta noche. A la mayoría de ustedes no los conozco así que, en verdad les agradezco su presencia. Seguramente se preguntaran que hago aquí parada dando un discurso en una noche como esta, bien, la razón es… bueno… hay momentos en la vida en que las cosas no siempre salen como lo esperamos, me imagino que me entienden, creemos que tenemos todo resuelto y que las cosas deben seguir el curso automáticamente en razón de lo que decidimos, pero no siempre es así, en realidad, casi nunca sucede así, esta noche y la razón de mi presencia aquí en el centro del salón dirigiéndome a ustedes de esta manera tan inusual son algunas de las pruebas de que las cosas no siempre son como creemos o esperamos o simplemente no son lo que queremos o planeamos. Se suponía que esta noche, el patriarca de los Andley, mi hermano William Albert Andley debía hacer el anuncio de mi compromiso con el famoso actor Terrence Grandchester, pero no será así, en vez de eso - **

**Seremos mi hermosa prometida y yo quienes queremos transmitir a ustedes primero que nadie, nuestro agradecimiento por estar aquí esta noche. –**

Terry estaba en la recepción desde temprano y desde el momento en el que Candy se hizo presente en el salón no le había quitaba la vista ni un solo momento, y como hacerlo si estaba hermosa, solo esperaba el momento en que Albert hiciera el anuncio para tomar su lugar, pero como no lo había pensado antes, Candy como siempre lo había sorprendido con lo que parecía era la disolución del compromiso, por lo que se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y tomándola por su delicado talle la estrecho a su cálido pecho y le robó la palabra después de al parecer rozar su mejilla con sus labios.

**¿Qué es lo que pretendías? –** reclamaba Terry a Candy en un susurro **– Lo que mi hermosa prometida desea explicar es como la vida da tantos giros, en nuestro caso, nos hemos encontrado y separado en diferentes momentos de nuestra vida, pero ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar no queremos separarnos nuevamente. Así que, es para mí prometida y para mí un honor que nos acompañen esta noche tan especial para nosotros y esperamos que todo sea de sus agrado, por favor que inicie el vals. –**

**Terry ¿qué significa todo esto, que haces aquí? –**

**¿Cómo que si qué hago aquí?, es nuestra cena de compromiso ¿no es así? ¿Dónde más querías que estuviera? –**

**Pero yo pensé que tú… es que yo… esta mañana tú y… por eso yo pensé que…**

**Basta Candy, te di mi palabra ¿no es así? Te dije que me casaría contigo así que eso es lo que haré. –**

**Pero Terry entonces lo de esta mañana….**

**¿Pensaste que no vendría? Es eso, creíste que había huido al compromiso… –**

**En realidad sí, no entendí tu actitud, pensé que tú… te habías cansado de mí…**

**Así es, me canse de ti y de tu actitud, pero aun así me casaré contigo, te lo dije esta mañana, yo también sé jugar Candy y acepté tu juego, así que, ya puse mis piezas en él, ya el juego empezó, veremos quién es el ganador. –**

**Pero Terry….**

Terry besó a Candy con pasión y delicadeza y después se alejó hacia los invitados evitándola toda la noche. Candy se encontraba desconcertada pero no podía hacer ni decir nada,, Terry la había acorralado, estaba ahí el compromiso era un hecho ante todos, no podía decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera Albert, ¿qué le diría? ¿que Terry no quería casarse? No era así, Terry estaba ahí dispuesto a hacerlo, de hecho impidió que ella deshiciera el compromiso, lo mejor sería imitar a Terry hasta el último momento y esperar que de un momento a otro él dijera lo contrario.

Después de la cena la tía abuela había tomado la palabra y nuevamente había agradecido a los presentes, había hecho que Albert pronunciara el discurso correspondiente e hiciera oficial el compromiso Terry se veía sonriente y en todo momento que debió estar junto a Candy se mostró amoroso y enamorado, no la soltó ni un solo momento, después la evito nuevamente aprovechando que Archie, Albert y Neal que había llegado en mitad del anuncio, deseaban bailar con Candy. Casi al final de la recepción Terry pidió tocaran una melodía para cerrar el baile junto con Candy.

**¿Me permite esta pieza princesa Julieta? –**

**Terry… –**

La mirada de Candy se cristalizaba ante la destellante de Terry, su gallardo rostro y su imponente figura, su cambiante humor hacían que Candy sintiera que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla por más tiempo.

**Vamos pecosa, concédeme esta pieza, todos nos miran, tengo algo que decirte. –**

**Ssss si.-**

**Candy… -**

**¿Sí? –**

**Estás… muy hermosa esta noche…-**

Terry no cortó la mirada ni un solo instante mientras bailaban hasta que Candy ya no pudo sostenerla más y se abrazó a él recostando su rostro en el pecho de Terry. La pieza terminó y fue entonces que Candy se separó de Terry con el deseo de regresar a despedir a los invitados y por fin poder retirarse a su habitación o en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse frente a todos.

**Candy espera, aún no he dicho lo que quiero decirte. - **

**Oh si es verdad pero, ¿podríamos alejarnos un poco del centro del salón? Por favor Terry. –**

**Está bien, como tu prefieras, ven sígueme. –**

Candy Terry salieron del salón hacia un pequeño jardín de la mansión, en el centro había una linda fuente y Terry encaminó a Candy hasta ella.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Terry? –**

Terry se arrodilló de repente y ante la sorpresa de Candy comenzó a hablar.

**Candice Andley, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa y permanecer junto a mí para toda la vida, sin importar nada más, solo estar juntos? Prometo que estaré siempre para ti, sin importar lo que suceda, si aceptas ser mi esposa, seremos solo tú y yo para siempre y solo tú y yo seremos quien tome nuestras decisiones... –**

Candy estaba paralizada y al ver como Terry sacaba el pequeño estuche tinto de terciopelo y al abrirlo una hermosa sortija de compromiso adornada con finos diamantes de corte bellamente armonizados, las piernas de Candy no pudieron sostenerla más y tomó asiento sobre el borde de la fuente.

**Terry…. **

Los verdes ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y Terry delicadamente limpiaba las lágrimas de Candy de su rostro con su mano, la miraba con su azul y profunda mirada mientras tomaba su mano y ponía el estuche en el centro de ella.

**Candy, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos? ¿Aceptas formar una familia a mi lado? ¿Aceptas… hacerme… feliz? –**

**Terry yo… yo… Acepto Terry… -**

Candy no pudo contener más las lágrimas, y sus lindas esmeraldas comenzaron a desbordarse mientras Terry adornaba la delicada mano de Candy con la hermosa sortija, al terminar se puso de pie para atraerla hacia él y una vez teniéndola entre sus brazos, selló su promesa de amor con un beso tierno, apasionado y desesperado.

**Terry…**

**Shhhhsh… no digas nada pecosa, recuerda, yo siempre apuesto para ganar… y sin duda… ya gané…**

Terry abrazó a Candy nuevamente con la necesidad de fundirla a su cuerpo y enlazándose en un beso, donde lo único que podía escucharse era el acelerado latir de sus corazones.

**By **

**DaNi**

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que han tenido la paciencia de esperarme y que sin importar cuanto he tardado, me han seguido escribiendo para decirme que no deje inconclusa esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias, y disculpen la demora, pero he tenido un año uff, full. También desearles que tengan un nuevo año lleno de satisfacciones y logros y que las piedras que se encuentren en su camino también le vean el lado positivo, pues si ponemos atención también esas piedras pueden servirnos de guía. Espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas.

Ahora solo me queda pedirles me acompañen nuevamente en este viaje y que lo que sigue sea un poco de lo que queremos y seguir leyendo esta historia.

Sé que hay muchas dudas, pero todo tomará sentido poco a poco, aún faltan muchas cosas por resolverse así que les pido no se desesperen.

Como siempre, quisiera agradecer a todas, ya que casi nunca puedo responder de manera individual como me gustaría, pero les aseguro que leo cada uno de sus cometarios y se los agradezco de corazón.

A Mary que me escribe desde chile, muchas gracias, te gradezco en verdad tus comentarios tan alentadores, también a Lady que siempre está al tanto y no tarda en darme su opinión en cuanto los lee, gracias también a mi querida amiga Lulú G que siempre está apoyándome en todo lo que le requiero y es fiel seguidora de esta historia, a Nadia siempre constante te lo agradezco mucho, Diana, Edith, a Selene M, Susyale, gabyea, karelem, a rosial por ser tan honesta, a Martha, a Lady White 15, a maat sacmis, a Anne rianne Black gracias shika, Adrix G., Lady Annalise, coquette81, María, HildyWhite, patt, gracias amiga por tu apoyo, Jamileth gracias por tus consejos, a princesslove, a Cary; bueno son tantas las chicas, también existen aquellas lindas que aunque no comentan de todas formas siguen la historia, así que, también quiero agradecerle a ellas, quiero agradecerle a todas en general por su apoyo.

Hasta pronto.

xoxo

***¨¡Ama, besa, entrégate, brinca, baila, diviértete, ponte guapa, sonríe, grita, disfruta, vive; pero más que nada, deja que la vida te despeine!¨* **

**From:  
*La DaNi***


	39. LA FUERZA DEL CORAZON

**Todo en la vida cae por su propio peso, las personas viven cada minuto de esta como si fuera el primero, pensando que tienen toda una vida larga aún, sin corregir el camino porque aún hay tiempo, un poco más nada más. Pero qué pasa cuando ese tiempo se acorta, puede el corazón sacar la fuerza para ganarle un poco más a la vida…**

La noche parecía eterna, por más que intentara dormir no podía, sólo escuchaba el retumbar de su corazón apresuradamente y después reduciendo el ritmo, es como si quisiera partirse en dos y correr en direcciones distintas. Así se encontraba el corazón de Candy, dividido entre lo que sentía y lo que pensaba debía de hacer, las palabras de Terry en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez, la declaración de amor culminada con una confusa insinuación de juego. ¿Pero, por qué Terry juagaría con algo así? Claro que no, Terry no sería capaz, no después de tanto tiempo y dificultades por estar juntos. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar su comportamiento reciente, tanto ella como él habían estado actuando inadecuadamente. Después del beso de Terry al entregarle el anillo de compromiso, no tuvo tiempo de aclarar nada más, habían sido interrumpidos por los invitados y demás interesados en asociarse con la filmográfica y Terry siendo una personalidad destacada fue abordado y dejando a Candy con un remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza. Más tarde la recepción había terminado y Candy había ido a acompañar a la tía abuela a su habitación para cerciorarse de que se encontrará bien después de tanta actividad social, por lo que al regresar al salón, ya todos se habían retirado, no quedándole más remedio que hacer lo mismo y tratar de dormir.

Candy había tomado muchas decisiones después de la noche del compromiso, mismas que le habían ayudado a soltar una pesada carga, se reflejaba en su rostro ese desprendimiento, sin embargo, no siempre se puede tener todo lo que se desea, en la vida de Candy aun existían situaciones que la acompañaban día a día, aún en sus sueños, recordándole, que era mejor vivir cada momento y tratar de sobrellevar lo que el destino ya no nos permitía cambiar, hacer una oportunidad de cada amanecer, lograr sueños, mejorar la vida de los demás a través de la misma tuya, la nueva filosofía de Candy le ayudaba a sentir, vivir y querer lograr todo sin rendirse, aunque ya en su personalidad existía esa cualidad, ahora no era solo una forma de pensar, sino voluntad y fuerza extrema para concluir cada día con la certeza de esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

La salud de Eliza se mantenía estable, lo que le permitía a Albert estar en Chicago con la señora Elroy más tranquila, quien presentaba también una mejoría, después de tener menos preocupaciones, sus 3 nietos al parecer habían encaminado sus vidas, y lo más importante, se mantenían unidos, eso la hacía mantenerse fuerte, aunque claro, existían preocupaciones que debía resolver, pues sabía que su tiempo era algo limitado.

Patrick había huido aquella noche embarcándose nuevamente en el océano, no era posible que Candy no hubiera entendido su amor y hubiera terminado rechazando la libertad que sabía que al igual que él amaba, Candy era de alma aventurera, él lo sabía, sin embargo, había decidido, quedarse en tierra y dejarlo fuera de su vida para siempre, por eso decidió marcharse, pero, en una cosa Candy tenía razón y había dejado grabado en Patrick esa inquietud, Candy había dejado de correr, había encontrado la razón para anclar, Patrick se dio cuenta que él aún no estaba listo para permanecer en tierra.

Annie habría viajado a Boston donde radicaría por un tiempo, debía darse tiempo para realizar sus proyectos y encontrarse consigo misma, se había dado cuenta que podía hacer muchas cosas si se lo proponía, comenzaba a sentirse más independiente y valiente ante la vida, Henry y ella habían fortalecido su amistad y aun cuando el recuerdo de Archie se mantenía en el corazón de Annie, había comenzado a sobrellevarlo gracias a la amistad de Henry.

Patty se debatía entre permanecer y ayudar a su amiga o emprender su viaje para realizar sus proyectos, tenía grandes ideas que deseaba desarrollar pero a la vez no sentía que podía irse por tanto tiempo, además, estaba el corazón, ella estaba cambiando y cuanto más pospusiera sus planes, sería más difícil desarraigar los lazos que se fortalecían día a día.

**Candy ¿estás lista?**

**Eh... si, esperaba a que tú estuvieras lista, podemos irnos si gustas.**

**Está bien, pero aún no has desayunado nada ¿qué pasa Candy, no tienes apetito?**

**La verdad no. Tengo un poco de nauseas sabes Patty, comeré algo más tarde ¿qué te parece si tomamos un refrigerio en el puerto?**

**Me parece bien, aún es muy temprano realmente, la verdad que yo tampoco he tomado el desayuno hoy, sólo un vaso con jugo de naranja pero nada más. Así que podremos desayunar juntas ¿te parece, Candy?**

**Es una estupenda idea, Patty, será mejor que nos apresuremos de una vez.**

**Espera, Candy, no he visto a Albert esta mañana ¿será que ha salido tan temprano?**

**Es lo más probable que se encuentre cabalgando por la playa, Albert disfruta del amanecer, es algo hermoso, no lo interrumpamos, regresaremos por la tarde y le explicaremos que no quisimos molestarlo.**

**Está bien Candy, si tú lo dices.**

Candy y Paty salieron de la mansión muy temprano, Candy debía entrevistarse con interesados en ser nuevos socios y no quería molestar a Albert que recién había llegado apartándose un poco del estrés de Chicago y quería que descansara lo más posible y en cuanto a Terry, consideraba que tenía demasiado trabajo con el funcionamiento de la filmográfica y recién había llegado de viaje también así que no quería agobiarlos con algo de lo que ella podía encargarse, además estaba el asunto de que Terry no quería más socios en la filmográfica y Candy debía ofrecerle otras opciones a los inversionistas, quizá en algún otro proyecto del consorcio Andley, ya lo vería, por lo pronto se entrevistaría con ellos y analizaría la postura, Paty se empeñó en acompañarla y por tal motivo habían salido muy temprano sin tanto anuncio.

**Buenos días, señoritas. **

**Buenos días.**

**Disculpen, pero se está esperando a la señorita Andley. ¿Quién de ustedes es la señorita Andley?**

**Soy yo pero la señorita O´Brien me acompaña, ¿hay algún problema?**

**No ninguno, lo que sucede es que sólo se trata de negocios con la persona responsable únicamente.**

**No te preocupes Candy, tomaré una naranjada mientras te espero.**

**Está bien Patty, no tardaré, lo que tengo que decir no me tomará mucho tiempo.**

**Por aquí, señorita Andley.**

Candy se dirigió al privado a donde la guiaba quien al parecer era uno de los asistentes ejecutivos.

**Señorita Andley, espero no le haya causado mucha dificultad el venir hasta el hotel pero recién he terminado una reunión con uno de mis socios y en cuanto termine el asunto con usted debo partir a Nueva York inmediatamente, como ya se lo expliqué ayer en nuestra llamada telefónica.**

**No se preocupe señor Stevenson, así me será más fácil compensarle el que tenga que rechazar su inversión en la filmográfica.**

**¿Cómo?**

**Si, lo que sucede es que después de una junta con el consejo, se ha decidido no agregar más socios a la firma, y por tal motivo me veo en la situación de no poder aceptar su propuesta.**

**Pero señorita Andley, he hecho este viaje exclusivamente para realizar esta inversión, ¿se da cuenta?**

**Si, lo entiendo y en verdad lo lamento pero la decisión es definitiva, sin embargo, si usted aún está interesado en realizar negocios con nosotros, permítame plantearle algunos de nuestros proyectos activos; en realidad, la filmográfica es más un proyecto personal y no tanto del corporativo Andley, así que sería más atractivo para usted si se interesara en algún otro de los proyectos del corporativo Andley.**

**Pudiera ser una opción, sin embargo he de serle sincero, como podrá darse cuenta, soy un hombre de negocios múltiples, por tal motivo no es algo que busque desesperadamente el realizar alguna inversión con los Andley, mi interés resultó por usted, señorita Andley.**

**¿Por mí? Pero no entiendo.**

**No me mal interprete por favor, lo que trato de decirle es que me fascinó como una mujer puede estar al mando de uno de los corporativos más importantes de América, además, de ser una mujer hermosa y no es mi intención ofenderla no, sólo hago mención de algo que no es muy común, de hecho no es común que una mujer este en los negocios, no es algo bien visto en la sociedad y discúlpame pero usted debe saberlo perfectamente.**

**Si, lo entiendo.**

**Por ese motivo, resultó mi interés en invertir en la filmográfica y efectivamente como usted lo ha mencionado Candy, si me permite llamarla así.**

**Sí, claro.**

**Bien Candy, mi interés es en ser uno de los promotores del cambio de filosofía en los negocios, demostrar que también las bellas damas tienen el potencial y la inteligencia para manejarse dentro de este mundo tan complejo, darles mayor participación. Algún día tendré hijos y tal vez alguna hija y no me gustaría que viviera en una sociedad donde la mujer siga siendo relegada al hogar sin oportunidad de demostrar su potencial en las diferentes áreas, soy un idealista como puedes ver Candy y en verdad me gustaría formar parte en uno de sus proyectos, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.**

**Debo confesarle que me sorprende su forma de pensar y sobre todo el que sea tan joven.**

**Lo sé, creo que soy dos o tres años mayor que tú, pero no veo el porque te sorprenda, si tú siendo aún más joven estás a cargo de un importante corporativo, de los más importantes del mundo.**

**Es verdad, bueno será más fácil entonces llegar a un acuerdo, ¿le parece señor Stevenson?**

**Llámame, Tom por favor, Candy.**

**¿Tom?**

**¿Hay algún problema? ¿Te parece demasiado común mi nombre?**

**Eh, no, no, por supuesto que no, es sólo que, tengo un hermano que se llama Tom, y fue sólo eso.**

**¿Tom Andley? No recuerdo que haya un Tom con los Andley.**

**No es en realidad mi hermano de sangre, lo que sucede es que lo quiero como a un hermano y hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Pero bien, Tom entonces, te hablaré de alguno de los proyectos en los que tu inversión sería muy bien utilizada.**

**Bien, dime de que se trata.**

**El proyecto inicial está en New York, pero es totalmente distinto a lo que hacemos aquí en Florida, es un proyecto propio.**

**Vaya, entonces me interesa.**

Después de un rato, Candy regresaba al Lobby donde Patty la esperaba.

**Candy, finalmente terminó la reunión, estaba algo preocupada, me pareció que fue algo larga, ¿no crees, Candy?**

**Si Paty, un poco, discúlpame por favor. Pensé en llamarte para que pasaras pero la conversación fue llevándonos y ya no tuve la oportunidad de interrumpir, pero todo resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, Patty.**

**Me alegra, Candy. Me angustiaba que estuvieras sola con tantos inversionistas y sin ayuda, si necesitabas alguna información o no se cualquier cosa que pudieras necesitar.**

**Siento haberte preocupado Patty, pero sabes, resulto ser sólo un inversionista y tan joven como nosotras es solo uno años mayor y se interesó en uno de los proyectos que tengo para New York, sabes Patty es un buen chico, tiene una forma de pensar que no es muy común.**

**Tal parece que el señor Stevenson logró impresionarte Candy.**

**Su forma de pensar me sorprendió eso es lo que sucedió.**

**Está bien. Ahora que te parece si nos vamos a desayunar Candy, ¿acaso no tienes hambre aún?**

**Tienes razón Patty vayamos a desayunar, que mal educada que soy teniéndote en ayunas a esta hora.**

**Bueno, puedes compensarme con un helado.**

**¡De chocolate!**

**Jajaja**

Candy y Patty se dirigieron al puerto como habían planeado donde desayunaron y tomaron su helado para después ir directo al corporativo para continuar con el día de trabajo que Candy tenia esperándola.

**Buenas tardes señorita Andley.**

**Buenas tardes Judith. ¿alguna novedad durante mi ausencia?**

**Muchos pendientes señorita Andley, llamaron de New York, referente a la inauguración de la nueva viña, se requiere la confirmación de su asistencia, esta agendada dentro de 2 semanas y de Chicago, dos miembros del consejo piden se convoque una reunión para evaluar el estado de la administración del grupo de cardiología del hospital aquí en Florida, al parecer se encuentran intranquilos con la inversión y quieren les presente un informe detallado y estadísticas de las mejoras del último semestre. Así como la confirmación de la sede de dicha reunión. El señor Andley la llamó esta mañana y le informé que usted aún no llegaba, señorita Andley.**

**¿Le informaste de mi salida, Judith?**

**Sólo le dije que atendía unas diligencias del consorcio tal y como me lo informó usted, señorita Andley.**

**Está bien Judith, ¿son todos los pendientes?**

**No señorita Andley, también el diseñador de su vestido ha llamado varias veces esta mañana requiriendo su presencia para la prueba del diseño. La información que me pidió de Londres esta sobre su escritorio y la llamada que me pidió que le programara es para esta tarde a las 4. El señor Hathaway necesita que se autoricen unas adaptaciones al presupuesto aprobado y se realice una reunión para el planteamiento del lanzamiento. Los proveedores de Boston necesitan revisar la lista de las adquisiciones del equipo médico que usted solicitó y les urge, ya que, necesitan coordinar los puntos de entrega y las fechas. El Doctor Donfurt necesita que pase esta tarde al hospital y le confirme la hora. El reporte de la validación de acciones necesita su autorización para esta misma tarde, el administrador del Banco de florida, necesita su autorización para realizar la transacción de pago para la construcción en New York, no se realizará la entrega de los materiales si no se realiza el pago y el banco no hará la transacción hasta tener su firma. Tiene unos mensajes de New York, son varias llamadas que ya dejé sobre su escritorio junto con los pendientes y el balance actualizado de todas las transacciones, se necesita su informe para mañana a primera hora señorita Andley. No olvido mencionarle la cena de esta noche en casa del alcalde y el motivo son los fondos para el albergue. Por lo que al ser una de las emprendedoras de este proyecto, deberá estar 10 min antes señorita Andley, el discurso ya está listo y se lo haremos llegar al evento de manera oportuna. **

**Me había olvidado del evento de esta noche, y así es como tú misma has dicho Judith no puedo faltar, bien, déjame tomar un respiro revisaré los pendientes nuevamente y comenzamos a trabajar. Llama al Doctor Donfurt y dile que no podré ir esta tarde, y me agende nuevamente para la próxima semana, confirma con Robert la reunión que solicita e infórmame, ¿extendiste la invitación de esta noche a Robert y su esposa?**

**Si, señorita Andley.**

**Muy bien, entonces a trabajar, porque esos balances ya me dieron dolor de cabeza. Por cierto Judith, te he traído un pedazo de pastel de mora de postre, espero te guste.**

**Muchas gracias señorita Andley, no se hubiera molestado**

**No te preocupes, lo hice con gusto.**

**¿Necesita algo más señorita Andley?**

**Por el momento no Judith, gracias, puedes retirarte.**

**Con permiso.**

**Espera Judith, ¿tengo algún mensaje del señor GrandChester?**

**No, señorita Andley, ¿desea que la comunique con él?**

**No, no, gracias. Haré unas llamadas, gracias Judith.**

**Con permiso, señorita Andley.**

El día transcurrió y las ocupaciones a Candy la mantuvieron en la oficina hasta el atardecer, sólo ella quedaba en la oficina aún con el balance que debía presentar a primera hora en la mañana al consejo, estaba sumamente cansada que sin disponérselo cerró los ojos un momento mientras respiraba la brisa del mar desde el gran ventanal.

Fue en ese momento en la tranquilidad de la tarde y la melodía del vaivén de las olas del mar, que sintió una cálida caricia en sus labios, unos cálidos brazos rodear su cintura, no abrió los ojos, decidió disfrutar de esa caricia, del calor de ese abrazo y la brisa del mar en su rostro al reventar las olas.

**Pecosa hermosa, me moría de ganas por besar tus labios, por sentirte entre mis brazos, te ves tan linda con esta calma mi hermosa Julieta.**

**Terry, no te esperaba.**

**Shh… no digas nada, solo entrégate a mi amor.**

**Soy tuya Terry, ¿acaso no lo sabes?**

**Me gusta que me lo repitas princesa**

Terry besaba a Candy una y otra vez y ella se abrazaba a Terry con ansias desesperadas, sus besos fueron llenando la oficina de un clima sensual y lleno de pasión. No supo en que momento pero Candy se encontraba en brazos de Terry que la llevaban no importaba a donde, sólo que iba con él. Terry la recostó sobre el sofá sin dejar de besarla ni un instante y Candy se abrazaba más a él, con necesidad.

**Me hacías tanta falta Terry, te extrañé hoy.**

**No más de lo que yo a ti, mi hermosa pecosa, quiero tenerte conmigo siempre Candy.**

**Te amo Terry**

Sólo los besos y el constante declarar su amor era lo que se escuchaba en la oficina, la oficina estaba oscura y sólo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba sus rostros. Terry recorría el cuerpo de Candy con ansias, la apretaba a sí mismo, la besaba una y otra vez, la acariciaba, y no dejaba de repetirle cuanto la amaba

**Candy, se mía… se mía mi amor, porque estoy volviéndome loco sin ti.**

**Te…Terry.. **

Candy comenzó a emitir sonidos de su garganta, la excitación era tanta, la necesidad era mutua e intensa, Candy deseaba a Terry con la misma intensidad que él pero sabía que debía detenerse o después le sería imposible pues estaba a punto de dejar de luchar.

**Te amo Candy, te amo, te deseo…**

**Te…. Terry… … Terry yo… oh Dios… ¿qué es esto que nubla mi pensamiento?...**

**Es el amor pecosa mía, es el deseo de sucumbir a nuestro amor… conmigo estás a salvo mi amor, nunca te dejaré caer…**

**Te. Te… Terry... esto que siento yo… es algo que me recorre todo el cuerpo… debemos parar…**

**Lo sé... Perdóname Candy es sólo que, es tanto lo que necesito de ti que a veces no puedo contenerme.**

Terry disminuyó la fuerza de sus besos para convertirlos en pequeñas caricias que dejaba caer por todo el cuerpo de Candy y por todo su rostro, Candy abrió sus verdes esmeraldas para toparse con un azul intenso que la miraba profundamente.

**Candy…**

**Si, Terry?**

**Eres tan hermosa**

**Te amo Terry**

**Nunca dejes de hacerlo Candy, pues tu amor, es lo que me hace vivir.**

**Terry… Terry yo…**

**Shhh… Déjame hablar Candy, quiero decirte algo desde hace días pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros últimamente.**

**¿De qué se trata Terry?**

**Candy, ¿tú me amas?**

**Claro Terry, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tienes dudas de mí?**

**Sólo respóndeme pecosa, no me cuestiones.**

**Sí. Te amo Terrence Grandchester, te amo como nunca imaginé que existiera tanta intensidad.**

**Estás segura, Candy?**

**Terry, ¿qué te sucede? Me estas asustando.**

**No tienes por qué asustarte Candy, es sólo que quiero hacerte una pregunta y dependía de tu respuesta para hacerlo.**

**Dime Terry, ¿qué sucede?**

**Sucede que te amo Candy, y que sólo deseo compartir mi vida contigo, que cada amanecer al abrir los ojos mi primer pensamiento eres tú y quisiera que estuvieran tus hermosos ojos mirándome cuando los míos se abren, que compartieras mi sueño y mi descanso entre mis brazos, que compartieras mis días y formaras parte de cada instante en mi vida, que al despertar volviéramos la mirada hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación y una hermosa personita nos llamará "papá y mamá ya amaneció vamos al parque" sucede que te amo Candice Andley y quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo en el segundo fin de semana siguiente y celebres tu cumpleaños como mi esposa mi hermosa pecosa.**

Candy no sabía a seguridad si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño o si realmente Terry acababa de relatarle una hermosa mañana de su futuro juntos, le había llenado completa el alma con lo que acababa de decirle y sus ojos se cristalizaban de felicidad.

**Terry… yo…**

**¿Sí?**

**Amo cada palabra que acabas de decir, amo cada sueño que acabo de soñar junto a ti, quiero casarme contigo Terry, pero tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas primero, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, tengo cosas que decirte y…**

**Ssshhss…. Detente Candy, sólo respóndeme, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

**Sí, Terry, si quiero casarme contigo.**

**Entonces confía en mí, si ambos lo deseamos todo resultará bien, aceptas mi proposición, aunque parezca una locura amor mío, el amor que nos une nunca ha sido nada predecible y siempre ha salido victorioso, serás la novia más hermosa y tendrás la más bella recepción pecosa mía.**

**Oh Terry, sólo me importa estar junto a ti**

**Lo sé Candy, pero también sé, que la tía Elroy desea que tu boda sea la mejor y estoy de acuerdo con ella, eres una Andley, y pronto serás la señora Grandchester, pero sabes Candy, no es por eso que mereces una hermosa recepción, sino porque eres la mujer más bondadosa que esta familia y que yo pudimos haber encontrado en nuestra vida, te amo Candy, nunca lo olvides.**

**Oh Terry… te amo…**

**Te amo Candy, te amo, deseo sentir tu piel contra la mía, fundirme en ti y convertirnos en uno solo para siempre juntos, te necesito tanto Candy.**

Candy y Terry comenzaron nuevamente a entregarse a sus besos, y a reclamar el cuerpo del otro , fue un instante largo y a la vez tan corto, ambos deseando quedarse así para siempre, entregados en ese amor que llena todo su ser.

**¿Candy? ¿Candy estás aquí?**

**¡Es Patty, Terry!**

**Lo sé pecosa, no te alteres, vamos las llevaré a casa.**

**Pasa Paty, estoy aquí en el privado con Terry.**

**Ohh... Ehh no quería interrumpir, disculpen.**

**No se preocupe señorita O'Brien... Ya interrumpió qué más da.**

**¡Terry no seas grosero con Patty!**

**Jajaja**

**Las llevaré a casa hermosas damas, estamos retrasados para la cena de esta noche.**

**Es verdad Candy, Terry tiene razón, estamos muy retrasadas. Pero Terry, yo traigo mi auto, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa a alistar y entonces pasas por Candy para llevarla a la recepción**

**Si Terry, Patty tiene razón, así estaremos listos a tiempo los dos.**

**Está bien pecosa, vamos entonces, las acompañare al auto.**

**Sí...**

**Ehh… Candy...**

**¿Si, Patty?**

**Deberías acomodar un poco tu cabello sabes, debió haberse despeinado con el viento que entra por el ventanal…**

**Ehh… ehh… si, si Patty tienes razón…**

Candy se había puesto roja de la pena y Terry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el sarcasmo de Patty.

**Ashh los dos son unos odiosos, búrlense de mí, vamos búrlense.**

**Jajaja, por favor Candy, ya nos burlamos**

**Jajaja**

Los tres salieron del consorcio entre risas y pláticas y Candy del brazo de Terry caminaba feliz, como si flotara en el aire, tenía que reconocerlo, desde que había decidido no dejarse agobiar tanto era todo más sencillo, disfrutaba de la compañía de Terry aunque últimamente le era muy difícil resistirse a la pasión que Terry le hacía sentir, ese cambio en Terry la tenía loca de deseo pero debía ser fuerte, ya pronto sería la boda y entonces no tendría por qué resistirse más, pues sería la esposa de Terrence Grandchester y toda ella pertenecería a él en cuerpo y alma.

**Candy ¿estás lista? ¿Puedo pasar?**

**Ehh si Patty, pasa, ya casi estoy lista, **

**¿Porque te has retrasado tanto Candy? Terry ya lleva un rato esperándote**

**Oh por Dios y ¿está molesto?**

**No lo sé, está con Albert en la sala, no creo que lo esté, ese par no ha hecho otra cosa que reírse desde que están ahí.**

**Uff que suerte que Albert esté aquí Patty, así entretiene a Terry mientras termino.**

**Bueno Candy, el que Terry esté tan sonriente con Albert no quiere decir que lo vaya a estar también contigo si no te apresuras.**

**Patty por favor no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.**

**Está bien, está bien, bajaré al salón a ver sí se les ofrece algo.**

**Si Patty, gracias enseguida bajo.**

Candy estaba tan nerviosa que sus movimientos eran torpes y tardaba más en estar lista, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace unas horas en su oficina, las sensaciones que Terry despertaba en ella, toda esa ola de sentimientos se convertían en una explosión constante dentro de su ser.

Una vez lista, se decidió a bajar al salón donde Albert, Paty y Terry la esperaban, se veía hermosa en un fino vestido de gasa color ámbar que entallaba su cuerpo hasta liberarlo en una caída sobre su cadera, su cabello alto sosteniendo algunos de sus dorados rizos con una coronilla de brillantes y su hermoso rostro que hacía que Terry no dejara de desear su linda boca.

**Te ves hermosa.**

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el halago de Terry y su mirada recorriéndola cada centímetro de ella, de nuevo recordó la tarde en su oficina, sintió que su cara hervía.

**¿Te sucede algo, pequeña?**

**Ehh… no, no, estoy bien, Albert gracias.**

**Terry tiene razón, te ves preciosa Candy, vaya esta noche seremos la envidia del baile Terry, estas dos bellas damas robaran el aliento de los presentes.**

**Más vale que no se atrevan Albert, porque esta hermosa pecosa, es sólo mía… **decía Terry al momento que abrazaba a Candy y besaba sus labios delicadamente.

Candy sentía que se desvanecía en cualquier momento, pero fue la sonrisa de Albert la que le ayudó a salir de ese trance y comenzar a reír.

**Señor Andley, tiene una llamada de chicago, dice ser importante señor.**

**Será mejor que se adelanten Terry, Candy no puede llegar tarde a esta cena y debo atender esta llamada, los alcanzare en un momento en la recepción.**

**Pero Albert, nosotros podemos esperarte, ¿cómo vamos a dejarte aquí?**

**No pequeña, sólo será un momento y tú no puedes llegar tarde, recuerda el discurso y yo los alcanzaré, no te preocupes estaré ahí para tu discurso.**

**Albert tiene razón Candy, será mejor que se adelanten yo me quedaré para ir con él, no te preocupes.**

**Está bien Paty, no se demoren.**

**Vamos pecosa.**

Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la recepción en casa del alcalde, más tarde Albert y Paty se les unieron, en la recepción se encontraban las personalidades más importantes de la sociedad y de los más importantes empresarios millonarios, damas muy bellas y apuestos jóvenes engalanaban la recepción, las típicas miradas insinuantes y coquetas no se hicieron esperar tanto para Terry como a Albert, sin embargo Candy cautivó a la mayoría de los caballeros presentes, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Terry.

**Vaya pecosa, al parecer has cautivado a todos los caballeros presentes esta noche.**

**Por favor Terry, claro que no, sólo han sido educados y muy amables.**

**Si tú lo dices.**

**Bueno, si lo digo. **– le sonreía Candy a Terry con una radiante mirada –

**Bien.**

**Bien.**

Terry se apartó de Candy aprovechando que Paty regresaba de bailar con Albert.

**¿Le ocurre algo a Terry, Candy?**

**Sólo está haciendo un berrinche, no le des importancia. Estas divirtiéndote eh. He visto a Albert y a ti muy sonrientes y no han parado de bailar.**

**Ay Candy, lo que sucede es que Albert es excelente bailando y su compañía muy agradable.**

**Lo sé, y me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando la velada.**

**Candy mira, es Terry en la orquesta.**

**Pero ¿qué está haciendo?**

**Pareciera que tiene algo que decir a los presentes.**

**¿Cómo?**

**Candy, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo Terry con ese micrófono?**

**No sé Albert, Paty y yo estamos tan confundidas como tú.**

**Buenas noches. Debo felicitarlo señor alcalde, es una recepción exquisita, por tal motivo me he decidido a hacerles partícipes de mi felicidad, la señorita Candice Andley, mi hermosa prometida y yo, como recordarán hemos anunciado nuestro compromiso más no la fecha de nuestro enlace, hoy que la veo tan hermosa y radiante, quiero decirle, teniendo a ustedes como testigos de esta hermosa noche, que soy el hombre más feliz de esta tierra por haber aceptado ser mi esposa en las próximas 2 semanas, por lo que todos ustedes nos honraran al hacerse presentes en nuestra boda, en esta semana se les hará llegar la invitación del día en que mi hermosa prometida y yo uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre.**

Todas las miradas se tornaron sobre Candy mientras el estruendo de los aplausos y felicitaciones se escuchaba por todo el salón, Candy sentía como todas miradas la atravesaban y en especial un par de ojos azul claro sorprendidos por la noticia.

**Candy, ¿qué significa este anuncio que Terry acaba de hacer?**

**Es que, lo que sucede, Albert, es que apenas esta tarde lo decidimos y pensaba contártelo, sólo que no sabía que Terry planeara anunciarlo esta noche, de lo contrario te lo habría dicho primero, Albert.**

**Está bien, Candy, es sólo que me sorprendió la noticia, yo… no me lo imaginaba y aún y cuando ustedes ya están comprometidos oficialmente, no había pensado en la fecha definitiva, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa, pequeña, eso es todo.**

**Albert, yo… no quiero que te molestes conmigo, discúlpame.**

**Oh, Candy, no hay nada que disculpar, al contrario, me alegra esta noticia, estoy contento por ti.**

**Gracias, Albert.**

**Terry, felicidades, aunque debo confesarte que no me agradó mucho enterarme de esta manera, debiste habérmelo dicho mientras esperábamos por Candy en el salón.**

**Lo sé Albert, pensaba contártelo mañana pero sentí un enorme deseo de decirlo a todos en este momento, espero comprendas.**

**Te entiendo Terry, felicidades nuevamente y prepárense porque han fijado la fecha demasiado pronto y estarán muy ocupados con los preparativos. Te esperaré mañana temprano Terry para hablar de los detalles.**

**Como usted diga, señor Andley.**

**Esta vez, si seré el señor Andley, Terry, acabas de pedir que te entregue uno de mis más valiosos tesoros.**

**Lo sé, Albert, te aseguro que Candy hace mucho tiempo que se convirtió en el único mío.**

**Felicidades, hermano.**

Albert le brindaba su apoyo a Terry, sabía que tanto Candy como Terry eran el complemento perfecto uno del otro y haría a Candy Feliz, así como Candy había sido la única que había logrado entrar al corazón de Terry sin proponérselo y desde aquella fría noche en el atlántico, Terry había sentido la calidez de Candy y le había entregado su corazón para siempre.

Después de la inesperada proposición de Terry, Candy estaba distinta, se le notaba más animada y sonriente, el trato entre ella y Terry había cambiado, se les miraba sonrientes en todo momento, juntos. Paty sin embargo, mantenía una actitud de distanciamiento a la relación, no opinaba ni aportaba, solo lo más esencial a lo que no quedándole más opción respondía, sin que fuera una respuesta muy concreta, el ser tan discreta y tener una personalidad intelectual y distinguida, le ayudaba a apartar a la prensa de ella.

Así que, obviamente Candy no podía dormir después de esa noche, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, su corazón ansioso y una bella sortija de compromiso que adornaba su mano, destellaba en sus ojos como si fuera una estrella más del cielo.

Candy se puso de pie y salió por el balcón a apreciar la bella noche, y sin pensarlo mucho trepó hasta el árbol que descendía cerca de su balcón y en la oscuridad de la noche volvió sus ojos al cielo para mirar las estrellas mientras sostenía una de ellas en su mano.

Candy seguía cumpliendo con sus funciones en el corporativo pero más relajadamente pues con la fecha de la boda tan cerca tenía que dedicarle tiempo a los compromisos de la boda y sobre todo complacer a la abuela Elroy, por lo que había tenido que aceptar ayuda en el consorcio ya que Candy tenía que trasladarse a Lakewood para la ceremonia, sin duda celebrar su boda en el jardín de las rosas de Anthony era un sueño que Terry deseaba concederle.

El día de la ceremonia estaba cerca, una noche antes, Candy se encontraba en el portal de las rosas, necesitaba hablar con Anthony y sabía que su espíritu se encontraba ahí, era una hermosa noche de mayo, Candy se reconciliaba con cada una de sus facetas y vivencias, pedía que tanto Anthony como Stear, estuvieran presentes la mañana siguiente en su ceremonia y así sería.

Esa mañana tenía una iluminación especial, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, a los alrededores, la prensa se amotinaba esperando tomar alguna foto de la futura señora Grandchester, la unión de dos de las familias más importantes en los 2 continentes más fuertes, sin duda era una de las noticias más rentables para la prensa y del afortunado que tuviera la suerte de cubrir el tan importante evento.

**- ¿Puedo pasar?**

**- Claro Patty, pasa.**

**- ¿Cómo estás Candy? ¿Nerviosa?**

**- Un poco, no lo niego. ¿Ya han comenzado a llegar algunos invitados?**

**- Si lo que quieres saber es si Terry ya se encuentra aquí, déjame decirte que no sé cómo puedes dudarlo si hasta creo que ha de haber pasado la noche en el jardín, está aquí desde antes del amanecer, la señora Elroy le ha asignado una habitación junto a la de Eleonor, toda vez que el duque de Grandchester prefirió alquilar una villa cerca de aquí.**

**- Lo sé, lo consideró más conveniente porque aquí sería la ceremonia y quería que Terry pudiera estar cerca y alojándose en la villa con él. No sé cómo es que dices que Terry está aquí desde el amanecer.**

**- No, yo no he dicho que está desde el amanecer.**

**- Pero Patty acabas de decírmelo.**

**- Lo que dije Candy, es que está aquí desde antes del amanecer.**

**- Jajaja, Patty no seas dura con mi pobre Terry.**

**- No, si no lo soy, sólo te digo como son las cosas realmente jajaja**

**- Bueno, creo que me llegó la hora Patty, necesito tomar un poco de aire.**

**- Pero Candy no puedes salir, te recuerdo que Terry está aquí en la mansión y no puedes toparte con él, el novio no debe de ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.**

**- Pero no se dice nada de que la novia no pueda ver al novio. ¿no es así Patty?**

**- ¡Candy por Dios!**

**- Jajaja, vamos Patty, sólo saldré a tomar un poco de aire en este árbol junto a mi ventana.**

**- ¿Árbol? Pero Candy, ¿te has vuelto loca?**

**- Si la señora Elroy te descubre estarás en serios problemas, ¡peor aún si la prensa logra tomarte trepada a un árbol como un chimpancé!**

**- Patty!**

**- Lo siento Candy es que logras alterarme.**

**- Jajaja está bien Patty, ve por Annie para que me ayuden a alistarme aquí las espero.**

**- ¿Estás segura que no harás ningún disparate, Candy?**

**- Lo prometo Patty, aquí las espero.**

**- Está bien, enseguida vuelvo con Annie,**

En cuanto Patty salió de la habitación, Candy trepó al árbol.

**Que bien que se siente estar aquí arriba, cuanta falta que me hacía respirar un poco de aire puro.**

Candy se recostó sobre las ramas del árbol, que lograban taparla completamente de cualquier persona que estuviera en el jardín, cuanto disfrutaba de estar así, al abrir los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia el portal de las rosas, se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos vividos en su infancia junto a Anthony , Stear y Archie; y ahora regresaba ahí para unir su vida a Terry, de repente una melodía muy conocida interrumpió sus recuerdos, haciendo que Candy dirigiera su mirada al interprete, sus verdes ojos se iluminaron al ver a Terry junto a uno de los árboles del jardín tumbado tocando la armónica que ella le había regalado en el colegio, tocando la canción que la arrulló aquella noche en que se despidió de Londres, para que Candy pudiera salir librada de la trampa de Eliza.

Candy no podía dejar de mirarle, los recuerdos venían junto a la melodía, el colegio en Londres, la primera vez que vio a Terry en el barco y los posteriores encuentros que marcaron su historia de amor, aun y los momentos difíciles, Candy sabía que Terry, le había entregado su corazón.

Candy no tenía duda, amaba a Terry, amaba a ese rebelde apasionado con todas sus fuerzas y se sentía feliz de saber que en unos momentos nunca más se separarían.

**Que buenmozo que es Terry **– suspiraba Candy cuando fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos sobre Terry sobresaltándola y casi perder el equilibrio –

**Tal y como lo imaginé Candy, tú no cambias, princesa y me alegro, sigues siendo la misma traviesa.**

**Ohh ooh oh ouhg! Albert yo…es que yo… estaba... y entonces yo quería…**

**Jajaja basta Candy, te entiendo pequeña, yo también necesitaba un poco de aire y me imaginé que te encontraría aquí.**

**Albert, te aseguro que seré prudente, desde aquí no alcanza a verme la prensa.**

**Lo sé pequeña y te entiendo, debes de estar nerviosa, también yo lo estoy, hoy mi pequeña deja a los Andley para marcharse y convertirse en la señora Grandchester.**

**Oh no Albert, no lo digas así, no dejo a los Andley, siempre serán parte de mí, yo… les debo mucho.**

**Nosotros te debemos a ti Candy, pero dejemos ese tema princesa, sé que no nos dejarás, pero si es un gran cambio el que sigue, Terry querrá que estés con él todo el tiempo y probablemente dejes el corporativo pronto para dedicarte a tu familia, lo cual me alegra en realidad pero no puedo evitar extrañarte pequeña.**

**Oh no pero Albert yo seguiré trabajando, claro que tal vez si un poco menos pero no me ausentaré del todo, siempre contaras con mi apoyo.**

**Lo sé pequeña, no hablemos de eso ahora no es el momento, sólo importa que seas feliz y sé que Terry te hará feliz, él te ama Candy y sé que serán muy felices juntos.**

**Oh Albert, gracias por estar siempre conmigo.**

**No llores pequeña, hoy tienes que estar radiante y con tu cara llena de sonrisas, promételo princesa.**

**Te lo prometo Albert.**

Candy y Albert pasaban sus últimos momentos juntos antes de la ceremonia, mientras que Terry ansioso irrumpía en el salón mientras esperaba a la hora de la ceremonia para ver a su bella pecosa.

**Terry cariño, relájate hijo, pronto verás a Candy y en unos momentos será tu esposa.**

**Lo sé mamá, es sólo que hace días que no la he visto y no he podido hablar con ella.**

**Te entiendo querido, pero ya falta muy poco para la ceremonia, sólo espera un poco más.**

En se momento Dorothy atravesaba el salón acompañada del mayordomo que cargaba un arreglo de rosas blancas.

**Con permiso señor Grandchester.**

**Que hermosas rosas hijo, se parecen a las del jardín donde será la ceremonia.**

**Dorothy, ¿quién ha traído las flores?**

**Las ha traído un chofer, joven y sólo ha dicho que son para la señorita Candy.**

**¿Para Candy?**

**Si, si me disculpa, las subiré a su habitación.**

**Si, adelante.**

Dorothy se retiraba a la habitación de Candy, mientras la cara de Terry se tornaba seria, no le había agradado que Candy recibiera esas rosas.

**Terry, hijo, ¿estás molesto por las rosas? Seguramente las han enviado como buenos deseos por su enlace, hijo, relájate.**

**No se mamá, algo no está bien, podrías por favor subir con Candy y cerciorarte de que todo está bien.**

**Está bien hijo, espera aquí iré a ver Candy pero creo que estas exagerando un poco.**

En la habitación, Dorothy ingresaba con el arreglo de rosas para Candy.

**Pero Dorothy, ¿quién ha cortado las rosas?**

**Las ha traído un chofer Candy, para ti.**

**Son preciosas Candy**

**Sí lo son Annie, porque son las Dulce Candy de Anthony**

**¿Cómo? ¿Estas segura Candy?**

**Si, jamás confundiría estas rosas son únicas, sólo Anthony creo este tipo de rosas y sólo aquí en el jardín de Lakewood crecen.**

**Mira Candy, hay una nota.**

**Si Candy, Patty tiene razón, léela para saber quién las ha enviado.**

Candy se había puesto pálida y se desvaneció al leer la nota de las rosas, por suerte Eleonor iba entrando a la habitación y alcanzo a sujetar a Candy para que no callera al suelo.

**Candy, ¿qué sucede?**

Patty tomó la nota para leer lo que había impactado a Candy.

"_**Hola princesa, ¿te habías olvidado de mí? Por suerte yo de ti no, te advertí que serías sólo para mí, pero al parecer no me creíste, juguemos a la boda entonces y divirtámonos un poco, así como arranqué esas rosas del jardín, así te arrancaré a ti, mi dulce Candy"**_

Hola de nuevo, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo, ya comencé a unir los puntos de esta historia, que como recordarán son bastantes, así que el final ya se avecina pero aun nos faltan capítulos para unir todos los caminos a la felicidad.

Gracias por su paciencia y por leerme.


End file.
